Love Will Grow Stronger: Part II
by ThawMyFrozenHeart
Summary: {Sequel to Love Will Grow Stronger} Now that everyone is grown up and having families, how will their love grow even more stronger? Will they be able to keep the ones they love close or will love fall apart? Or come together even stronger? What new troubles will the couples face and will new people come into their lives that will change it forever, or make it better?
1. Little Love

**A/N: HEY! Welcome to the sequel for Love Will Grow Stronger! I hope you love this one just as much as you loved the first one! If you've never read the story, do it! I hope I see some familiar usernames reviewing this because you'd be the best if you did! Yes I am bribing you. Anyways, love you all as you know and enjoy reading!**

* * *

_9 months later..._

"Your Majesty you need to rest yourself, you can go into labor any day!" Gerda said.

"Gerda please, I need to walk around for a little to get some exercise." Elsa explained.

"I won't allow it! You're staying in this bed until you go into labor!" Gerda said and shut the door.

"Ugh!" Elsa groaned and rested her two hands on her very large stomach. Elsa had an easy pregnancy but she was frequently getting weird hot flashes and she'd faint from dizziness. Stupid side effects from pregnancy. Since she was very small in frame, her large stomach gave her the most adorable figure. Derek loved it.

Once Gerda left the room, Elsa slowly but surely got out of bed and waddled over to the window while her hand was on her back to support her balance. She wore a long navy blue maternity dress and her hair was all down. She rested one hand on top of her stomach and one on the window sill. She smiled down at her town and saw Anna holding a stand that had all of the little children write letters to the future king or queen.

"There's my stunning wife!" Derek announced as he walked in the room. He walked over and kissed Elsa's stomach and the cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

"Hi." Elsa giggled and rubbed his shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright today?" He asked.

"I don't know. My stomach is starting to get sore but the doctor said that's normal and that it's the start of labor."

"You're due on March 17th right?"

"Mmhmm. Are you excited?" Elsa asked.

"Oh Elsa I'm thrilled! We've been waiting two years for this to happen and now that it finally has, I couldn't be more excited! What about you?"

"I was...well I still am! I just...I don't know." She admitted.

"I think after being together for almost three years, I get exactly what you're trying to say."

"Do you?"

"There are so many things you're thinking in your head that could go wrong. Elsa, we'll love the baby no matter what. And when I say that, I mean we'll love the baby if it has powers, fire or ice. I know you're also worried about the _actual_ birth itself but you're strong! Our child will adore you."

Elsa sighed and waddled over to the bed and plopped down, gently caressing her large stomach lazily with her finger.

"What else?" She asked and began shaking her leg nervously.

"You make an adorable pregnant person." He said.

"And?"

"Your cheeks are a little puffy but it's cute."

"Hey! What do you mean they're puffy?!" She cried and walked, well waddled, over to the mirror and leaned in while touching her cheeks.

"Just a little..." He said behind her.

"You are such an ass!" She said and curled on the bed.

"You're a beautiful pregnant person!"

"Can we just stop talking about me and my ugly cheeks and talk about the baby?"

"Oh...uh sure. What do you want to talk about?" He said and sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her stomach.

"What do you think it'll be?" Elsa said bringing a smile to her face.

"I already told you ten times that I think it's a boy."

"You're just saying that because you want a boy."

"That could not be more true. I'm kidding honey, I'd be fine with either a boy or a girl. Hell I'd be fine with both!"

"I...oh god I can't even imagine having twins. After Christabel and Alexander, I'm surprised I still want kids." She laughed.

"They are crazy but they really are- Elsa? Are you alright?" He asked as Elsa began sweating and fanning herself with her hand.

"Yeah." She breathed. "I'm just...hot."

All of a sudden Anna barged in the room with Alexander holding her hand and walking in with her.

"Hey Elsa! Wow, you're glowing! Literally!"

"I'm so hot." Elsa said.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. I've been getting hot flashes throughout this entire pregnancy and then I start to get cold afterwards. The doctor said it's normal." She stated.  
Anna picked up Alexander and hoisted him on her hip and walked over to their bed. She sat Alexander on the bed and then felt Elsa's stomach.

"The baby's really big now." Anna smiled. "This is so exciting! Are you excited?" She said to Derek.

"Of course I am! I've been waiting for two years for this!"

Elsa smiled and she and Derek shared a kiss which made Anna smile. Elsa was truly excited for the arrival of the baby but inside her head was a rollercoaster of emotions. What if the baby didn't like her? What if the baby had an illness? What if the baby didn't make it? What if the baby had powers? All these questions rang in her head every day.

"Elsa?" Anna asked breaking her thoughts.

"Huh? What."

"Kristoff wanted to see you in town today."

"Why? He knows it's hard for me to walk around for a long time." She said.

"Oh he knows. He just needs help with something and he wanted to spend some time with you before the baby comes."

"Well okay. Where is he?"

"He's waiting outside the gates for you. He didn't want you to have to search for him in town."

She sighed and stood up from the bed with help from Derek and Anna and walked over to her vanity to try and make herself look presentable for the public eye. She sighed and slipped her maternity shoes on, now that her feet were swollen, and exited the room. Derek and Anna helped her walk down the stairs and when she reached the bottom, she was already out of breath. They opened the gates for her and Anna helped her put her cloak on. Her baby bump stuck out completely giving her the most adorable figure.

"You make such an adorable pregnant woman I can't take it!" Anna squealed.

"Essa!" Alexander said and held his arms out for Elsa.

"Auntie Elsa can't hold you right now my tummy is too big." Elsa replied. Alexander pouted until Elsa leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Elsa walked outside and met Kristoff at the edge of sidewalk. They exchanged smiles and Elsa comfortably rested her hands on her enlarged stomach.

"Good afternoon Elsa." Kristoff smiled.

"What is the matter with you!?" She snapped.

"What?"

"You know it's hard for me to walk around all day."

"We're not walking around _all_ day silly! I just thought my sister and I could spend a little time walking around in the gardens before you're too busy taking care of little Bentonia Jr. in there." He said with a little poke to her stomach.

"It could be a girl." She rolled her eyes.

"Well we'll have to wait and see shall we?" He said and held his arm out for her to take. She accepted the offer and he guided her through the crowd of Arendellians who bowed and stopped them occasionally to ask about her and the baby and to feel her stomach. Once they got through the eager mob, Kristoff guided them to the Arendelle gardens where many people looked at the beautiful springtime flowers. It was one of the most popular sites in Arendelle.

"I love this place! You knew didn't you?" Elsa smiled and gave Kristoff a quick side hug.

"Hey I've known you for four years so I think I know everything about you at this point." He laughed.

"Oh really? What's my favorite color?" She challenged as they began walking through the gardens.

"Easy. Pink."

"You're good. What about my favorite book?"

"Romeo and Juliet. Elsa, I told you I know everything. At least give me a challenging question."

"What's my least favorite color? Oh yeah! Try to guess that one!" She said with some sass.

"Orange. You told me this about five times."

"Dang it." Elsa whispered.

"Anyways, how are you feeling? Honestly."

"I feel fine, thank you. I'm just anticipating this little one's arrival. I'm due in five days and the days feel so long yet so short! I'm sure you felt that way when Anna was pregnant with Bella and Alex."

"That's exactly how I felt. It's so weird to think that you're a parent. Like, it seems like just yesterday you were playing outside with your friends and now you're watching your children do the same thing. It's pretty crazy. I think you're going to be an awesome mother, Elsa. I don't think you realize how wonderful you are. Your heart is so big and so full of love. You should hear when Anna talks about you because she could go on for hours. I know you think people still hold grudges against you for past events but screw them. They don't know the real you and they're too scared to even try. But your child is going to think the world of you and will follow you in whatever you do." Kristoff stated.

Elsa finished wiping her tears off of her face and tried her best to hug Kristoff but it was hard considering how big she was. "Thank you for saying that."

"Anytime. Now tell me, what names have you all decided."

"Well for a girl we have two names in mind. We want to do Eva Adelaide and we also want to do Adelaide Anna. Then for a boy, we wanted to do Michael Derek or Kenneth but we haven't decided a middle name for Kenneth yet."

"I like Eva Adelaide. That's a beautiful name! Which one do you like better?"

"I like Eva Adelaide and Kenneth."

"Where did you come up with the name Kenneth?"

"I found it in a baby book and I fell completely in love with it. Derek likes it too but he's leaning towards Michael more probably because his middle name is a part of it." She laughed.

Kristoff smiled and they walked in silence for a little while, enjoying all of the beautiful plants and flowers that surrounded them. Elsa breathed in the smell of the fresh plants and sighed with content. She loved hanging out with Kristoff because they always had something to talk about and if they didn't, silence wasn't even awkward. They reached a bench and Elsa plopped down on it and massaged her stomach and breathed heavily.

"Are you alright?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, fine." She breathed.

"Are you sure? I can go get some help if you want me to." He said and got up but Elsa stopped him with her hand before he could leave.

"I'm fine, just tired. My back hurts."

All of a sudden, they heard the doors of the green house shut and lock. It was one of those places where it was a one way entrance and if you were locked inside, someone from the outside had to open the doors. The lock caught their attention and Kristoff got up and ran to the door to try and wiggle it open but it was definitely locked.

"Shit…" Kristoff said.

"What happened?" Elsa breathed, her hot flashed intensifying.

"The doors locked. The wind shut them and now we're stuck in here." He said.

"WHAT!?" Elsa screamed and then a pain hit her lower abdomen. She grasped her stomach tightly and began breathing heavily. "Oh no….NO! No please not now!" She complained.

"What's going on?!" Kristoff asked worriedly.

"Me….I think I'm going into labor soon. My stomach is getting hard and it feels weird on the inside. I-I need help…..now." She breathed.

Kristoff ran his fingers through his hair and ran back to the doorway while Elsa was panting hard. He used his hands and knees to bang on the door but no one was close enough to hear. He looked back at Elsa who was now doubled over and throwing up. He made a sick face and turned his attention back to the door.

"Help! Help, help, help, help! The Queen is in trouble!" He shouted.

Nothing.

"Shoot!" He whispered. He ran back over to Elsa and put his hand on her back and pulled her hair back while she threw up some more. When she was done, she sat back completely out of breath and smiled weakly at Kristoff.

"I'm fine, just an upset stomach." She whispered.

"Are you positive?" He tried to make sure.

"Yes, I promise." A wave of pressure hit her abdomen and she felt a weird release but she didn't think anything of it and smiled back at Kristoff.

"I have to find a way out of here. You need to be somewhere safe just in case something happens." He said and got up. Once he stood up, he stepped in a weird white fluid and his head slowly looked down. His mouth gaped open and he looked wide eyed at Elsa.

"What's the matter?" She said.

"Elsa? Did you just pee yourself?" He said slowly.

"What? Of course not!" She said and looked down. "I….oh god." She whispered.

"Did your water break!?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know! I've never been pregnant before! It smells really bad I heard and this for sure smells really bad." She said and plugged her nose. Then it happened.

"AHH!" Elsa screamed.

"WHAT!?" Kristoff jumped.

"I…my water broke for sure! I can feel it and my stomach hurts really badly!" She cried and held her stomach in both of her hands.

"Stay here and breath! I'm going to try to knock the door down!" He said. He looked around the garden to find something that he could possibly use. He began crying a little because he remembered when he was trying to break the door down to get Anna out of the bathroom and then saw all of the blood. He hated doors. Damn doors. He found a long sticked candle inside a candelabrum and lifted it out with his hands. The candle wasn't lit yet because it was still daytime so, him having strong muscles, smashed the door with the candle and it shattered to the ground. He ran back to Elsa who was not lying down on the bench crying in pain and he scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the door. He ran through town and received many startled and confused looks from many citizens and he reached the gates and they opened up for him.

"Help! The Queen has gone into labor!" Kristoff shouted. Elsa let out a blood curdling scream which caught many servants' attention and someone rolled a wheelchair over to them and he set Elsa down in it. They began rolling her away from Kristoff until she stopped them.

"Don't leave me, Kristoff. I'm scared." She cried.

"But I have to go tell Derek what's going on!" He protested.

"Kai! Gerda!" Elsa screamed with pain. "Go tell Derek, Anna, and Leia that I'm in labor and to come to the infirmary immediately!" Elsa ordered. "Now come with me."

Kristoff and everyone else ran down the hallway with Elsa panting heavily in the chair all the way down to the infirmary. Once they got there, everyone went to work and Elsa was set on a bed and quickly changed into a birthing dress. Her legs were hoisted up on a platform so her legs were spread apart and the doctors did some checking down there and exchanged information.

Kristoff stood next to Elsa, holding her hand until Derek got there. Within minutes, Derek, Anna, and Leia burst through the doors and Elsa sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god you're here!" Elsa said and Derek ran over to her and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner." He said and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Kristoff saved me, it's alright." She said casually like she expected him to save her.

"Kristoff? You did?" Anna said proudly.

"I had to do what I had to do." He shrugged.

"Good afternoon your Majesty. Can you please tell me what your pain is on a scale of one to ten?" The doctor asked.

"Seven." Elsa answered honestly. "How many centimeters am I?"

"The nurse said that you are three centimeters dilated." The doctor said.

"Only three?" Elsa whined.

"Your water only broke about ten minutes ago. You could be in labor for hours or even days." The doctor explained.

"_Days?" _Elsa gasped.

"It's very rare but there's always a possibility." He changed his sentence.

"Don't worry about it too much sweetie, soon our little boy or girl will be here and you'll be the happiest person in the world." Derek said and kissed Elsa sweetly on the lips.

_6 hours later…._

"How's she doing?" Anna whispered as she opened the door to the infirmary room with a glass of hot chocolate in her hand.

"You don't have to whisper she's out cold." Derek slightly laughed.

"Here." Anna said, handing him the hot chocolate. "It'll keep you awake."

"Thanks. Where's everyone else?"

"Kristoff and Leia are sleeping. They're excited as heck but it's different for us. We're the closest people to her so I think it's more special if you and I stayed by her side." Anna said.

Derek nodded and took a sip from his hot chocolate.

"I smell chocolate." Elsa muttered in her sleep and then woke up completely. "Where's the chocolate?" She said.

"Elsa, you're awake!" Derek said and rushed to her side. "The doctor checked you about fifteen minutes ago and said that you were eight centimeters dilated. Isn't that great news?"

Elsa simply nodded as she stared down the hot chocolate in Anna's hands. Anna gave her a smile and looked down to where Elsa's eyes were and realized she was staring at the hot chocolate.

"Do you want some?" Anna asked with a roll of her eyes.

Elsa whimpered and nodded her head. Anna let Elsa imbibe the hot chocolate into her system and was glad to see her satisfied. Derek massaged Elsa's head while Anna massaged her feet and Elsa "mmm'd" to the sensation. While the feeling felt good, a sudden feeling in her lower abdomen didn't feel so good. She sat up and screamed in pain which startled Derek and Anna.

"Get the midwife!" Elsa yelled.

Anna dashed out of the room and within seconds, the midwife, doctor, and some nurses were running in the room with all of the birthing supplies. Elsa looked left and right and began panicking because of her lack of understanding of what was taking place.

"Doctor?!" Elsa said.

"I just checked your cervix and you are fully dilated. Heavy pains should be starting soon so be ready. For some reason, your contractions are coming but they aren't that strong so if you feel a large pressure but not much pain, remember that those are contractions."

Elsa nodded and sat back on the bed. Derek and Anna went to both sides of the bed and grabbed her hands. A nurse laid a cool wash cloth on her forehead, very ironic. A sharp pain hit her lower abdomen and she yelped in pain and squeezed Derek and Anna's hands tightly.

"Someone go tell Kristoff and Leia that Elsa is giving birth!" Derek ordered.

"I feel another contraction!" Elsa yelled.

"Alright your Majesty, on the next contraction, I want you to push into your lower stomach as hard as you can, alright?"

Elsa nodded and bit her lip.

"You can do it!" Derek praised. "Just breathe and stay calm."

A large contraction waved over her and she pushed down into her stomach as hard as she could and screamed in the process. Ice shot from the bed and into the walls. All pride went out the window as she sat up in screamed in absolute agony as a pain ripped through her.

"AHH! IT HURTS!" Elsa screamed.

"Keep going Elsa! You're so strong!" Anna cheered.

Elsa squinted her eyes shut and scrunched up her nose and pushed down again. She exhaled and fell back in the bed and the nurse wiped her sweaty forehead again. The doctor cleaned some of Elsa's lower region and the nurses took the wet towels away. He checked her again and a smile danced its way onto his face.

"Your Majesty? The baby is crowning. I think with two or three more pushes, this baby will be out!" He announced. Anna squealed and Derek had the biggest smile on his face. Elsa on the other hand was breathing fast and gripping Derek and Anna's hand as tight as she possibly could.

"AHHHH! GOD!" Elsa screamed and pushed down again.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Keep going! I see the head!" The doctor encouraged.

"AH!" Elsa yelped and pushed again.

"Oh my god!" Derek gasped when he saw the face emerge from out of her. Tears began rolling down his face and he looked at Anna who was happily gazing down at the baby who was halfway out.

"Look down your Majesty!" The doctor said and Elsa sat up and looked down at the baby. She pushed again and the baby slid right out with a beautiful cry along with it. Elsa laid back and panted with a weak smile on her face. The doctor placed the baby on her chest for a minute so she could look at it and then took it away.

"You did it baby! You did so well! The baby's here!" Derek cried and kissed Elsa on the lips, her tears hitting his cheek.

"Elsa! You did it! I'm so proud of you, you're a mommy now!" Anna cried and hugged a weakened Elsa.

The midwife wrapped the baby up in the swaddling blankets and rocked it in her arms as she walked towards Elsa. Sweat was falling from her face and she sat up in the bed with a smile on her face and tears resting calmly on her cheeks.

"Congratulations your Majesty. It's a boy." The midwife said. She placed the baby in Elsa's arms and it opened its eyes to look at her. Derek and Anna circled her and the baby and smiled down at the newest addition.

"Hi baby boy." Elsa whispered and wrapped his hand around her finger. "You're so beautiful." She whispered again.

Then, Kristoff and Leia entered the room and their mouths hung open in happy shock when they saw her holding him. Tears fell from her face and she kissed the top of his soft forehead. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"Elsa?" Anna said quietly. "He's beautiful." She commented.

"He?" Leia and Kristoff said simultaneously.

"It's a boy." Elsa announced with pride.

"Can I hold him? Can I hold my son?" Derek asked in complete shock.

"Of course you can." Elsa laughed and carefully handed him to Derek. The baby cooed and nuzzled up next to Derek's chest. Derek broke down in tears when his son opened his eyes to look at him and he kissed his head carefully.

"I love you. I'm so lucky to have you." He said and smiled at him and then up at everyone else.

"Any ideas on names?" Anna asked as she looked at the baby prince.

"Kenneth." Derek said.

"Prince Kenneth Kristoff Bentonia." Elsa concluded as Derek handed him back to her.

"You named your son after me?" Kristoff asked.

"You're the reason I survived. I want to do this. He deserves to have a name worth honoring." Elsa said and smiled at Kristoff.

Kenneth cooed and drool spilled from his mouth and Elsa giggled and used her finger to gently massage his soft and delicate cheeks. He was finally here after all of the struggles and attempts to her pregnant. He was here and the royal family couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm usually a little apprehensive about my chapters but I actually like this one a lot! I wanted Elsa to have a boy because I always read so many freaking stories where Elsa has a girl! I've only read one where she has a boy and that was my favorite one! Plus I think Elsa would make a great mom to a son! I just love the pairing! I hope you like the name Kenneth because there's a reason I chose it and you'll learn about it in time! Anyways, I hoped you liked chapter one of the sequel and I hope to see some reviews before I post another chapter! I love you snowflakes and I hope your day is as magical as ever!**

**BORN OF COLD AND WINTER AIR AND MOUNTAIN RAIN COMBINING! THIS ICY FORCE BOTH FOUL AND FAIR HAS A FROZEN HEART WORTH MINING!**


	2. Too Many Emotions

**A/N: Welcome back! Holy snowflakes I just uploaded yesterday and I already have 23 reviews? I feel so special thank you so much! And thank you to those who haven't read this chapter yet and still need to review! I'm literally so happy to be back and to continue this story because I don't want it to end! I love you all a lot and you make my days better and better every time I see that review number go up! I'm going to be skipping years frequently so the kids will be able to talk! KIDS. Not babies anymore! That scares me. Okay whenever I type these, I have to listen to music and lately my Frozen Fanfiction pump up music is music by Flo Rida. I just feel the urge to wiggle my hips as I sit on my bed. Sorry for my weirdness. ALSO KRISTEN BELL IS PREGNANT WITH HER SECOND BABY! *Hyperventilating*. So without further ado, enjoy chapter two! That rhymed…**

**Ages:**

**Derek: 27 **

**Elsa: 26**

**Kristoff: 26**

**Anna: 23**

**Leia: 22**

**Christabel & Alexander: 4**

**Danielle: 2**

**Kenneth: 1**

* * *

The sound of a baby cry woke up the parents of one-year-old Kenneth. He cried almost every morning around six to be fed and snuggled with. He loved to snuggle in the morning, afternoon, and night, especially with his mama. He was a mama's boy and everyone could see that. Elsa opened her eyes when they cry started and the room was still completely dark. Derek was sound asleep next to her and she kissed his cheek before standing up. She walked over to his bassinette and carefully picked up her son in her arms. She cradled him close to her chest and swayed back and forth to get him to calm down.

"Shh…hush sweetheart. I've got you. Mama's here." She whispered.

She looked down at her son in adoration and smiled at his beauty. He had dark brown hair and longer nose like his father and dark blue eyes and bone structure like his mother. He looked like the picture perfect child which made Elsa swell with pride. She found her way to the rocking chair after she drew the drapes to let a little light in. She sat down and began rocking back and forth in her rocking chair and began to breastfeed Kenneth and he was an easy feeder because of how delicate of a baby he was.

"Good morning precious." Elsa whispered and closed her eyes as she fed him.

A little time passed and Kenneth was done being fed so Elsa placed his burping blanket on her shoulder and positioned him upright and began lightly patting his back. He made many cooing and gurgling noises and finally spit up. She did this a few more times until he stopped. She then stood up and laid him back down and went to the bathroom to go clean herself off. She looked at the time and it was seven so she decided that she should just get ready for the day now because trying to go back to sleep would just be ridiculous.

She heard Kenneth begin crying again and she sighed in defeat and walked out of the bathroom to see Derek already taking on the job. She mouthed "thank you" and headed back to get herself cleaned up. Meanwhile, Derek was holding Kenneth upright in his arms and walking around the room. That was Kenneth's favorite thing to do with his dad. He loved it when Derek would pick him up and walk around the room with him and hum to him and he loved it when Elsa would snuggle on the chair or bed with him and actually sing to him. He loved the vibration on her chest when she sang when he was lying on her.

"How's my baby?" Derek whispered to Kenneth. He absolutely adored Kenneth with every inch of him and he and Elsa would fight over who got to hold him for how long.

"Thank you so much." Elsa said while she walked out of the bathroom putting her hair up in a bun. She held her arms out and Derek handed her the baby. She cradled him lovingly in her arms and giggled when he opened his eyes up and looked at her. Kenneth could always tell when his mother was holding him because, ironically, she always felt so warm.

"What are your plans for today?" Derek asked her.

"Just take care of him I guess. I also have some documents I need to sign and look over. Anna wanted to spend some time with me but I think I have to put that off because I have way too much on my mind." Elsa sighed.

"I'm here to help you, alright?"

"Thank you I know." Elsa smiled which soon faltered.

"What?" Derek said.

"He made a stinky." Elsa smiled mischievously. "And it's your turn."

"No it isn't! I changed him yesterday night so it's your turn!"

"Nice try but I changed him this morning so guess whose turn it is?" She laughed.

Derek glared at Elsa and took Kenneth from her arms and laid him down on the changing table. He rolled his little pants off and his shirt and began working on his little bottom. He hated cleaning Christabel and Alexander's bottoms at first but he had to admit that it was good practice because now he and Elsa knew how to do it. He finished with some poop on him and he cleaned himself off and Elsa secretly laughed behind his back and kissed Kenneth on the head.

"Is the Bentonia family awake?" Anna said while barging into the room.

"Knock much?" Elsa said and went over to hug Anna.

"Sorry! Let me see him! Let me see the baby!" Anna ordered.

Elsa pointed over to the changing table and Anna squealed and ran over to the table and gently picked up the one year old and held him upright and kissed his mouth. He smiled at her and she giggled back and leaned his head close to her chest and rocked him back and forth.

"I missed my baby boy." Anna said. "I was so afraid that I wouldn't be able to see you until noon."

The baby just cooed in response which was good enough for Anna. She really was the best aunt that Elsa had ever seen. She was so good with children and she knew exactly the right tactics on how to calm him down or help him fall asleep. She loved him just as much as her own children and she'd put her life on the line for him in a heartbeat.

"He always smells so good." Anna commented as she buried her nose in the crook of his neck.

"He smells like pine." Elsa said.

"Mama Awex huwt me!" Christabel came barging in the room.

Anna rolled her eyes and groaned. "Excuse me?" She said.

"Awex kicked me in my weg!" Christabel cried and ran over to hug Anna's leg. Anna handed Kenneth back over to Elsa and picked her daughter up and hoisted her on her hip.

"Why did Alex kick you?" Anna asked while she examined her leg.

"We were pwaying wif dowwies and he wanted to use my special dowwy but I towd him no and he kicked me!" She began crying. Anna held her daughter close to her rolled her eyes at Elsa. Elsa giggled and exchanged smiles at Derek. Christabel and Alexander really were the best of friends but they fought very frequently over the stupidest things which were pretty normal but Anna couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's go talk to Alex but first you need to tell Uncle Derek and Auntie Elsa good morning and give hugs and kisses." Anna said and set Christabel down.

She ran up to Derek and he scooped her up in his arms and blew raspberries in her stomach making her laugh uncontrollably and kissed her on the cheek.

"Uncle Dewek! That tickles!" She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him his daily good morning hug. "Good morning!"

"Good morning squirt." He said and set her down on the ground. She then ran over to Elsa who was still holding her son and hugged her leg.

"Good morning Auntie Elsa!" She said cheerfully and looked up at her with her sweet smile.

"Good morning love." Elsa said gently. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Oh yeah! I dweamed of Kentith!" She tried to say his name.

"Did you? What was the dream about?"

"Umm…I fowgot but we were fwiends!" She said casually.

"Alright honey let's go and fix this mess." Anna said and took Christabel's hand and waved goodbye to Derek and Elsa before leaving the room.

* * *

"Do you realize what you did was wrong?" Anna said as she kneeled down in front of Alexander.

He shakily nodded his head at the wrath of his mother and looked at his dad for support but he just gestured at him to pay attention to his mother.

"You cannot hurt people in any way if you don't get what you want, okay? That was a very naughty thing you did and you need to apologize to your sister." Anna said and Alexander turned to Christabel and looked at his mom before he apologized.

"Sowwy I huwt you. I didn't mean to." He said quietly.

"Do I fowgive him?" Christabel asked Anna.

Anna cracked a smile and giggle and nodded her head. "Yes sweetie, you can forgive him."

"I fowgive you." Christabel said and she hugged Alexander. "I wuv you Awex."

"I wux you too Bewwa." He answered back.

Kristoff kissed Anna's cheek as they both smiled at their two little kids made up and sat back down on the floor to play with the dolls. Anna kneeled down with them and watched them play the same way she and Elsa used to play when they were kids. Anna soon felt a little tap on her shoulder and she looked up to see Kristoff and a worried look on his face.

"What?" She mouthed.

"Shouldn't we punish Alex for what he did to Bella?" Kristoff mouthed back.

"Oh! Yeah." Anna mouthed again.

Before Anna and Kristoff could say anything, Alexander and Christabel were playing a game with the dolls and it caught both of their attentions.

"You can't tell my dowwy what to do!" Alexander shouted.

"My dowwy is owder than your dowwy! The owder dowwy always tells the wittler dowwy what to do!" She shouted back.

"But mommy always tells daddy what to do!" Alexander yelled.

"You full of shit!" Christabel yelled back.

Kristoff and Anna gasped and their mouths gaped open. Christabel realized what she just said and looked down and not at either her mom or dad. She felt a hand grasp her arm and next she knew she was in Kristoff's arms. He glared at her and set her down on the bed. Anna picked up Alexander and set him on the bed next to her and they both crossed their arms in disappointment and looked at their kids.

"Christabel Elsa Bjorgman, did you just say a bad word?" Kristoff said sternly.

"No…" Christabel said timidly.

"Oh really? Then would you care to explain to me what you just said?" Kristoff said and raised an eyebrow. The kids had come to realize that Kristoff was scary when he was mad.

"I said a bad wowd." Christabel whispered.

"Christabel, where did you hear that word?" Anna asked.

"I heard daddy and you say it mommy." Christabel answered.

"Oh." They both said simultaneously.

"Well that's a big person word and you are never allowed to say that word again, am I understood?" Anna scolded softly.

Christabel nodded and a tear fell from her eye. "I'm sowwy mommy and daddy."

Kristoff and Anna both had a soft spot for children so Anna picked up Christabel and Kristoff picked up Alexander and they all shared a big group hug. They knew the twins didn't mean to be naughty and that it was just a part of growing up so they were very forgiving most of the time. Although, a punishment still needed to be made.

"You're forgiven but we're still putting you and your brother in time out for four minutes on the time out chairs."

They had time out chairs in their room for the times they were bad. Christabel's time out chair was red because that was her least favorite color and Alexander's was purple. They faced the wall so they couldn't get distracted by anything or interact with each other. After the four minutes had passed, Kristoff and Anna decided to take the twins to the music room to play with some instruments and jus be together like the family they were.

* * *

"Stay close to mommy." Leia said as she and Danielle walked around town to gather some apples and spices for the apple pie she was making for her family tonight. She had been to at least five different stands and none of them had the apples she was looking for.

"Leia! Leia! Over here!" A familiar voice echoed through her head.

"Olaf!" Leia smiled and she turned around and kneeled down so she was in height with him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be visiting Marshmallow with Sven."

"Oh we are! I just haven't seen you in a few days and I wanted a warm hug!" He said and held his stick arms open for her. She leaned in to hug him and then tapped his little flurry with her hand.

"Do you know where Elsa and the baby are?" Olaf asked.

"Probably inside the castle as always. She hasn't been able to leave in such a long time. You should go pay her a visit when you get back, I'm sure she'd love that." Leia smiled.

"Oh! Okay!" Said the happy snowman and waddled away. Leia laughed at the snowman's giddy personality and stood back up with a grunt. Now back to those apples.

"Can I help you find something ma'am?" A woman's voice sounded.

"Yes, I've been looking for honey crisp apples for the past hour and I haven't been very successful." She laughed.

"We have just what you need, please come with me!" She said jubilantly.

"Thank you so much." Leia said.

"Your daughter is very beautiful ma'am." The lady commented as they made their way to the apple stand.

"Thank you." Leia smiled with pride.

"Here we are! This section over there are Gala apples, then over there are Jonathan apples, and then the Honey Crisp apples are over here. Help yourself and you can check out over there with Miriam."

"I appreciate your help." Leia said and the lady left.

"Abble!" Danielle babbled and pointed up at the apples.

"Yes that's right, honey good job! Can you help mama pick out the prettiest apples?" Leia giggled.

Danielle nodded and held her arms up for Leia so she picked her up and put her on her hip so she could hold the basket at the same time. Leia secretly put a few good apples in there just in case Danielle picked really bad ones. Danielle pointed to the first apple and smiled at her mother.

"That's a good one! High five!" Leia praised and held her hand out for Danielle to high five her which she did.

"Okay, pick another one."

Danielle pointed to a rotten apple and then looked at Leia who gave her a stinky face. Danielle then pointed to a different one and Leia nodded in acceptance and gave her another high five. After they were done collecting their bunch of apples, Leia paid the person working the stand and she turned around and next thing she knew all of her apples were on the ground and so was she and Danielle.

"Hey watch it!" Said this tall, light skinned man with blonde hair and brown eyes said as he held out his hand.

Leia picked Danielle up and then ignored his hand offer and lifted herself up and held Danielle close in her arms. She looked at the man and cocked her head to the side and shook her head.

"Please watch where you're going next time, I did have a two year old in my hands." Leia said and lifted her eyebrows up.

"Don't turn this around on me! You bumped into me first." The man said.

"Um, no I didn't. You weren't watching where you were going and you've made me drop all of my apples! I would kindly appreciate it if you would be a gentleman, if you're able, and help me pick up the mess that you created." She said sarcastically.

"I don't appreciate the attitude miss. I'd gladly help you pick up the mess that you created if you'd just calm down."

"Excuse me? You are so arrogant and so rude! I don't need your help, you may take your leave." Leia said coldly.

"Wow, crabby much?"

"Only when I meet assholes like you." She retorted and covered up her daughter's ears when she swore.

"Ouch that one stung." He said and crossed his arms. Leia already despised him. But damn it was he handsome and charming yet so rude.

Leia just rolled her eyes and picked up the apples herself with help from Danielle. The man stayed there and ended up rolling his eyes and helping out anyways. Leia watched him carefully and cracked a barely noticeable smile at his arrogance yet willingness to help.

"Thank you." Leia huffed.

"My pleasure miss. The name's Nicholas. Nicholas Theisen." He said in a cocky manner.

"Leia. Leia Bentonia." Leia said just as cocky back to him.

"Hmm…feisty huh? I like feisty." He laughed.

"Oh do you? Well then you'd love me." She said and hoisted Danielle up on her hip.

"Maybe I could take you out."

"I don't think so." Leia laughed and turned around to walk away.

"You forgot your basket of apples!" Nicholas called. Leia cursed herself and rolled her eyes and turned back around to see him smiling and holding the basket with one finger. "You wouldn't want to forget these."

"Haha very funny." Leia mocked and turned back around and left him, Danielle waving to him obliviously behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm? Who is this Nicholas? He's kinda funny to me! And I remembered Olaf! Anyways, this freaking chapter took me five hours to write because my mom kept asking me to do things around the house while I tried writing this! "Dinnertime Mary!" "Clean the bathrooms Mary!" "Put your clothes away Mary!" "Come look at this Mary!" And I'm like, mother please can I just be in my room while writing my fanfiction and watching a sad movie? Please? Whatever, I guess you all can probably relate to that! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and there will be many more Delsa and Kenneth moments along with Kristanna and twin moments in the future! Love you snowflakes and don't forget to review because it made my day!**

**HAFanForever: Thanks for being the first reviewer! And yay finally!**

**Ashlyne: Thank you so much and I love the name Kenneth!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: Yay I'm so glad you'll be reviewing more! And thank you I thought that Kenneth Kristoff Bentonia sounded nice so I'm glad you liked it too! Oh yeah, I hope you enjoyed the little Olaf fluff and there will definitely be more to come I promise! So thank you again for the review my amazingly awesome snow chick friend!**

**AnnaDahl: Anna Dahl? You have Anna in your name, you are so lucky! Of course it's a coincidence! This story is very full of coincidences. Thank you for the sweet comments it really made me happy and I'm excited for you to find out why I chose that name too! Stay tuned!**

**SnowQueenElsaOfArendelle101: I know she looks to cute with a little baby boy if you just picture it! A girl too but definitely a boy in my opinion! Thank you for the comments and I will be sure to continue.**

**Lomelindii: Thanks for the follow, you're the best! I love how she had a son too it's such a sweet moment!**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: *Warm hugs back* You are the bestEST!**

**Guest: Now that I remembered them, I'll make sure they see ALL the babies!**

**The elf from Alagesia: I couldn't help myself. I need to update when I have time because I get bored! But seriously thank you so much for saying that because it makes me feel stronger as a writer and it helps me know what people like and if I should continue to do things the way I do them or make some changes. It also makes me feel good about myself when you tell me that my story is successfully because that's an honor and it makes me so happy and I feel like crying! And I know Kristoff is my second favorite character and I love his snarkiness and I will definitely add more of him because I want him in there too! Thank you for the feedback it's always appreciated!**

**Pixelraven71: Why thank you very much!**

**afhl10: Thank you!**

**IndyGirl89: Ah ha! I was waiting for you to say that! I wrote that down and published it then re-read your chapter and realized that I said the same thing and I was like…oops? She's cool she won't mind! I hope you don't though. I do admire your writing though….**

**Guest: SHE'S THE BEST MOM EVER! Thank you sooo much and I promise to keep being as awesome as I can!**

**Frozen: I could for sure use a bit of that idea and do something with it! Thank you for the awesome idea! If you have any more you'd like to see me potentially use, then don't hesitate to ask!**

**RJCA27: Thank you as always!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: I KNOW I'M SO EXCITED! I'm glad you loved it just as much as I loved writing it! Thank you for the response on his name! I kinda got the best of both worlds here because I love the name and there's a reason I chose it too!**

**bexmad: Thanks and yes there sure will be!**

**smoke4308: I sure hope it is! Thank you.**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: Kenneth is such a cutie pie! I'm glad you're excited it makes me excited! And please I'm not that amazing!**

**beststoryever: It does doesn't it? I love it too! I want to write back to people so they feel important because they are important and because I care what people have to say. If they take the time to review my story and tell me what they think, then I should take the time to respond to their review! I love writing for you all and my gift in return is just a little comment for those who reviewed. They make my day more than anything. So thank you so much for your reviews because they always make me happy and fuzzy inside! **

**SonicXmen94: That's weird. Maybe it's a glitch? Well it's good you got it to work! Thank you for the sweet comment!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: That makes me think because in the original story, there wasn't really a set plot it was more just like little events that happened here and there. But yes I wanted to make the summary vague so people get interested and want to read it. Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do! But thank you for the review I appreciate it a whole lot!**

**PUT ME IN SUMMER AND I'LL BE A…..HAPPY SNOWMAN!**


	3. Perfection

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Wow we're already on chapter 3 of the sequel! I think the sequel will be about the same length as the original and at one point, I'm going to skip like 10 years because I really want the kids to grow up into teenagers and see how everyone parents their teenagers! I finally learned all of the songs in Spanish and I am proud of myself! But without further ado, please enjoy chapter 3 and some more of the mysterious Nicholas!**

* * *

Leia stood in front of her mirror and cocked her head to the side and picked up the ends of her hair with her fingers. She smoothed out her long black and tan dress and turned to the side to get a side look. She had lost all of her baby fat six months after giving birth to Danielle but she still felt fat even though she wasn't. She rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror to see Danielle in the background looking at her mother.

"What do you think, Danielle? Is this as good as it's gonna get?" She asked her two year old daughter.

"Bababababa!" Danielle answered in response.

"I was thinking the same thing." Leia sighed. "Gosh, why do I even care what I look like? It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone."

A sudden knock at her door broke her thoughts and she cleared her throat. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Elsa and Anna along with their kids.

"Danielle!" Christabel and Alexander both yelled at the same time and ran towards her.

"Be careful with her kids! Remember she is littler than you!" Anna called after her kids.

"What's going on little guy?" Leia said as Elsa handed Kenneth to her.

She cradled him in her arms and kissed his head. For a one year old, he was pretty small. He only weighed eighteen pounds yet his shoulders were already a little big. He gets that from his father. He opened his eyes once Leia touched him and he smiled up at her and then looked over at his mother and began fussing.

"I think he wants his mama." Leia giggled and handed him back over to Elsa.

"He really is a mama's boy." Anna commented and tickled his little hand.

"Sometimes it drives me insane. I try handing him over to Derek so I could take five minutes to bathe but whenever I hand him off, he throws a fit and needs me to hold him again. Isn't that right my little munchkin?" Elsa said cutely to Kenneth.

"Elsa you can't sit there and tell me that that's not adorable! You've always wanted a child and now that you have one, you don't even like the fact that he loves you so much." Anna complained.

"What? Anna, that's not what I mean at all. I'm just saying that I'm surprised he wants me all the time."

"Because you're his mama. Babies always have a special connection with the mother." Anna explained.

Elsa just looked down at her son and smiled lovingly at him. She realized how lucky she was to have him but she never realized how much Kenneth actually loved her. It made her feel good inside and she kissed the top of his head and rocked him back and forth.

"Alexander, really?" Anna said and picked him up from the floor. "How many times have I told you not to lick the furniture?"

Alexander held up all of his fingers and smiled at Elsa and Leia mischievously.

"Exactly. So please don't lick furniture that isn't yours. In fact, please don't lick any furniture period. Do you understand me?" Anna asked.

Alexander nodded and Anna set him back down with Christabel and Danielle.

"I licked no stuff." Christabel said. Always needed to one up her brother.

"Thank you." Anna said and turned her attention back to Elsa and Leia. "You'll understand my pain in a few years." Anna said quietly.

"Leia, you look really beautiful. You did your hair and everything! What's the occasion?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing in particular. Just heading into town today. I forgot to…get some stuff." Leia lied.

"Oooh I know exactly what's going on!" Anna squealed and squeezed Leia's hand.

"Absolutely _nothing _is going on! I just…look you never know what could happen in the middle of an Arendellian town and I'm just trying to be prepared." Leia said quickly and picked up Danielle.

"Psh please! Elsa and I are both married, we know what true love looks like!" Anna said.

"True love? What on earth are you talking about?" Leia said completely astonished.

"You, Leia Catherine Bentonia, are in love with someone you met at the market!" Anna said.

"You're insane! I didn't even meet anyone at the market place!"

"This castle has many windows…." Anna mumbled.

"Have you been _spying _on me?!" Leia said defensively.

"Look, I _may_ have happened to walk past a window with the kids and I _may _have happened to stop and look upon the beautiful kingdom and my eyes _may _have stopped on you and that tall blonde haired man." Anna mumbled again.

"Unbelievable." Leia said and flung one of her arms in the air.

Elsa and Anna exchanged glances and nodded.

"What…?" Leia said as she noticed the sister's chemistry.

"We're going to make you look so stunning that he won't even be able to look at you without sweating and becoming-"

"Anna! There are little kids in the room." Elsa whispered.

"Oh yeah. Well whatever! We're going to make you look like a goddess!" Anna cheered.

"But-"

"Shh!" Elsa cut her off. "Sit down and don't fight it."

Leia huffed and set Danielle back on the floor and sat down in her chair while Anna walked over to the wardrobe and began rummaging through it for Leia's prettiest dress. She then though about something else and began to exit the room until Elsa stopped her.

"Can you please bring Kenneth to Derek? He's in the study with Kristoff." Elsa said and handed her son over to Anna.

"Of course." Anna took Kenneth from Elsa and cradled him in her arms as she exited the room. Elsa could hear Kenneth beginning to cry without the feeling of his mother near him. Elsa cracked a little smile and then went back to Leia.

"So tell me exactly what happened! I want every detail!" Elsa whispered.

"Where did mama go?" Christabel asked and looked around the room.

"She went to put Kenneth down for his nap. She'll be back in five minutes baby." Elsa answered.

"You know you're starting to sound like Anna." Leia said blankly.

"Good. Now tell me!" She begged.

"Ugh fine. So Danielle and I were picking apples at this stand and once we paid for all of the apples, I turned around to leave and this man and I bumped into each other and I dropped all of the apples on the ground and he thought it was my fault!"

"You're kidding?" Elsa said in shock.

"Not a bit. And then he told me that I was crabby and that I needed to calm down because I got mad at him for not apologizing and taking the blame when it was clearly his fault! He _then _had the guts to tell me that he should take me out."

"Weren't you with Danielle?"

"Mhmm."

"Then wouldn't he assume that you were married?" Elsa asked.

"I don't think he even cared! He was so arrogant, rude, and self-centered yet so mysterious, charming, and handsome." She finished dreamily. "I'm not done figuring him out yet."

Elsa thought back to when Derek said that to her. He told her those exact words and she smiled a bit and that made Elsa want to set her up with this mysterious man because if she could have what she and Derek had, then she'd take that shot.

"What's his name?" Elsa asked.

"Nicholas. Nicholas Thiesen." She answered quickly like that name was buried in her head forever.

"That's a nice name. Leia Thiesen. I like it." Elsa imagined and winked at Leia.

"Oh stop." She rolled her eyes.

"Auntie Weia? Who is Nicholas?" Alexander asked and tugged on her dress.

Leia smiled and bent down to meet Alexander's gaze. "Nicholas is a friend of Auntie Leia's." She explained.

"Ohh! Do you wuv him?" He asked just adorably.

"No sweetie. We're just friends."

Elsa scoffed.

"Ohh. Do you wuv me?" He asked.

Leia giggled and brought Alexander into a hug and kissed his soft cheek. "Of course I love you. Do you love me?"

"I wuv you!" He said and jumped into her arms again.

Leia patted his head and stood back up just as Anna walked back into her bedroom with a load of dresses in her hand. Elsa and Leia both looked at her in shock and then exchanged both confused and worried glances.

"Um. What is all of this?" Leia asked and picked up a dress and placed it against herself.

"What do you think is going on? Elsa and I are going to make you look so beautiful that your man will die!" Anna squealed.

"His name is Nicholas mama." Christabel said.

Anna smirked at her daughter and they stuck out their tongues at each other like the cute mother and daughter they were. They loved each other so much and yet they could still be funny with each other and love each other even more.

"Yes thank you darling." Anna said sarcastically. "_Anyways, _we need to make you gorgeous for Nicholas so he'll have no choice but to want to court you! You'd be the cutest couple ever!"

"After everything that happened with Johannes, I'm not sure I want to be in another relationship." Leia shrugged.

"Oh come on! It was a year ago! I'm not saying you have to move on from the hurt but you need to move on from the loneliness."

"Fine. Work your magic." Leia sighed in defeat and let Elsa and Anna begin doing what they did best.

* * *

"Have fun!" Elsa and Leia called from the castle gates and received and not very nice mouthed word in return from Leia.

"She'll thank us later." Elsa said.

Leia walked into town with her hair completely down and obviously curled because it was her natural hair, makeup on her face to make her green eyes pop out and be noticed, and a long green dress with long cuffed sleeves. She looked like pure royalty and she was receiving many looks and smiles from other passing citizens. They all knew she wasn't royalty but they did know that she was their Queen's sister-in-law so she was royalty enough. She casually walked around town in search for Nicholas but she had no luck. She checked the apple stand three times within a half hour and there was no sign of him. A few other men were staring at her and she politely smiled and hurried away.

After about an hour of looking, she gave up and headed back to the castle but stopped at one of the two fountains in front of the gates to rest her feet and use the water to cool down. Her ring fell off of her finger as she massaged her hands and bounced on the stone pavement with a _clink. _She bent down to pick it up until a hand met with hers and she looked up to see that familiar face that she had been nonchalantly searching for.

"You dropped your- oh it's you." Nicholas said with a cocky smile.

"Are you following me or something?" Leia replied.

"I have better things to do miss. The world doesn't revolve around Leia."

"I never said it did. But that doesn't mean that you're not interested in what happens in my world." She retorted.

"Enlighten me." He smirked.

"Why don't you take me on a date and ask me then." She suggested.

"Isn't it my job to ask you that?"

"I'm waiting." She said.

"Leia? Would you do me the honor of letting me take you on a date?" He said in a cocky manner.

"No." Leia answered.

"Wait, what?"

"When you ask a girl to go on a date with you, you have be polite and charming. Not a cocky son of a-"

"We're in the middle of town." Nicholas reminded her.

"You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Leia, may you please let me take you on a date?" He asked more politely. Damn he was so handsome.

"Why do you want to take me on a date?" Leia asked.

He threw his hands up in the air and stared at her for a minute. "Because you are…"

"Yes?"

"Because you're beautiful and I feel as if I owe you an apology for how I behaved yesterday." He added. She blushed and moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hmm….I'll let you know when you pick me up right here tomorrow night at seven o'clock." She said.

"It's a date then." He said.

"Fine."

"Fine!" He retorted.

She stood up with a huff and walked back into the castle with her hips swaying from side to side leaving Nicholas staring at her and letting out a small chuckle.

* * *

"Maybe they just need a day away from this place and have some fun with the other kids." Kristoff suggested as he and Anna lay in bed together under the covers.

"I don't know how that would even work because everyone knows they are royalty and they could pretend to be friends with them to get power." Anna said.

"I don't think the little four year olds are going to know that they're royalty. They just think they're normal kids there to play just as they are." He reasoned.

"I'm not talking about the kids; I'm talking about the kids' parents. I feel like they'll force their children to like them or want to play with them so they feel of some importance. I just want our children to have normal lives and not be used." She said sadly. "They're so wonderful.

"I know Anna." He said and kissed her lips softly. "They'll never be treated normally by anyone. They'll understand that the moment their hearts get broken or they feel betrayed. We've all been through it."

"I can't stand the idea of someone wanting to purposely hurt my children." Anna sighed and snuggled in closer to Kristoff.

"No parent can but we have to take the good with the bad, alright?" He said and gently massaged her side.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"But they need some friends, Anna." Kristoff said again.

"They do have friends." Anna mumbled.

"Two cousins, a snowman, and a reindeer are not friends. They're family. They need friends who are outside of the family." He laughed.

"Fine, we'll do it your way but if I sense something fishy, then we're coming straight home." Anna stated officially.

"Yes mom." Kristoff answered.

They waited about a half hour when it was noon until they rolled out of bed and put some clothes on after bathing themselves and cleaning themselves up for the day. They decided that they'd go to the park for step one. Anna was still a little hesitant on this whole idea that her husband had planned but she believed marriage was about teamwork so she would sacrifice her fears to make Kristoff happier.

"Are the kids ready to go?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah I'm just trying to get Bella in her shoes but she's giving me a hard time!" Anna said as she struggled to squeeze her daughter's foot into her shoe.

"Sowwy mommy." Christabel said in the most adorable voice.

"That's alright cutie, just be good for mommy and daddy today okay?"

"Yes mommy." She answered.

"Thank you Bella." Anna praised and kissed Christabel on the lips and hugged her tightly. "Go tell your brother to come see me."

Christabel galloped off into the room across the hall causing Kristoff and Anna to both laugh and roll their eyes. They didn't know where she got so much energy from.

"Awex! Awex! Mommy wants you wight now!" She yelled.

"Why?" He answered back.

"We go to pawk soon and you need shoes!" She replied.

Christabel and Alexander held hands and ran back into the room and fell into Anna's lap in a fit of giggles. Anna tickled both of them and blew raspberries into their stomachs causing them to laugh uncontrollably.

"I'm gonna eat you all! Nom, nom, nom!' Anna said as she continued kissing and tickling her kids.

"Mommy tickles!" Alexander yelled followed by laughter.

Anna ceased her tickling and kissing and all three of them laid there in exhaustion and Anna sat back off and shooed Christabel away and she went to go sit on Kristoff's lap while Anna put Alexander's shoes on him.

"Okay, all set! Ready?" Anna asked.

Kristoff nodded his head while the kids held hands and jumped up and down with excitement. They all left the castle but Anna decided that she wanted to walk to the park which was only three blocks away to avoid attention. Once they made it there, Kristoff and Anna were greeted by numerous bows and smiles. Anna, being the extrovert that she was, talked with many parents about raising children, her hopes and fears, her love life, and other normal things that people talked about. She loved her family with all of her heart but sometimes it was nice to talk to someone new.

"Who are you?" A six year old boy asked Christabel and Alexander.

"I'm Bewwa and this is Awex." Christabel introduced themselves.

"My name is Einar. How old are you?"

Both Christabel and Alexander help up four fingers and Einar nodded.

"Wanna go swing on the swing set?" Einar asked.

"I go ask mama." Alexander said.

He ran up to Anna and she held her arms open for him. He fell into them and he smiled up at her and she smiled down back.

"Alexander, this is Mrs. Varland. Can you say hello?" Anna said.

"Hewwo." Alexander said shyly.

"What a cute young boy you are! I see you've met my son Einar?" Mrs. Varland asked with a friendly smile. Alexander just nodded his head and then looked back at Anna.

"Can Bewwa and I swing with Einar? Pwease?" He begged.

"Be _very _careful honey. I'll be watching you and make sure you don't swing too high, okay buddy?" She said.

Alexander nodded his head and ran back over to Christabel and Einar. Anna laughed and turned back over to Mrs. Varland.

"So how old is your son?" She asked.

"Alexander? He's four years old. So is Christabel, they're twins." She said proudly.

"You have very well behaved children, your highness." She commented.

"Please, no formality. Today I'm just a parent with her husband and children in the park just enjoying the nice spring day." Anna said with a smile.

Mrs. Varland just nodded in return and the two moms watched their children play happily together. It looked like Kristoff was right. She enjoyed seeing her children playing with other children and not having to worry about anything in the world. Time passed and it was time for Einar and Mrs. Varland to go home. They all said their goodbyes and Christabel and Alexander ran back to the swings and hopped on them.

"Push us mommy and daddy!" They both shouted together.

Kristoff and Anna laughed and walked hand in hand over to the swings and Anna went behind Alexander and Kristoff went behind Christabel.

"Ready?" Kristoff asked both of the kids.

They squealed in excitement and Kristoff and Anna exchanged glances before proceeding. They lifted the swings up together and pushed the kids forward. They screamed in delight and the higher they went, the more their parents wanted to push them.

"Higher! Higher!" Christabel laughed.

"Hold on tight Bella!" Kristoff said and pushed her high in the air much to Anna's concern.

She giggled and breathed in an out as Kristoff slowed down her swing to meet Alexander's. Since they were swinging at different times, they would touch each other's hands as they passed each other on the swing. Kristoff and Anna smiled as they watched their children be kids. They really were something else but they couldn't be happier with the outcome.

* * *

**A/N: Well jeez it's 3am! I'm like not even tired even though I should be! So I know we still haven't seen much of Delsa + Baby moments but don't worry that'll be next chapter! I've been lazy on the Kristanna + Baby moments so I dedicated most of this chapter to them! Tell me what you think! Also, I have this crazy idea and I need to know if it's weird or cool. Can anyone else imagine Elsa fiercely riding a polar bear? Like just imagine it for a second. I think it'd be so cool if she rode on the back of a fierce polar bear while firing icicles into the sunset! Whatever. Anyways, love you all, have a terrific day, and review!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: They really are the cutest family and I think you may…**

**Guest: Thank you and he is currently locked up in prison for physical and sexual abuse.**

**Alanna official: Thank you I hope you like it! And she needed a little spice in her attitude I think! YES THERE MOST LIKELY WILL BE MORE BABIES! YAY!**

**Dead shot UFC: I need examples!**

**IndyGirl89: As nice as Kristoff and Anna are in the movie, they still are normal people in the animation world and I believe they need to punish their children when they do something bad just like any normal parent would! And you are awesome! Even if people don't tell you that, you have to believe it because it's the truth!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: I hope Nicholas and Leia can work out because I just started their relationship and I already love how sarcastic they are with each other! Those are my favorite relationships! Delsenneth is the best thing I have ever heard in my life, no joke! That'll be their ship name! Thank you lots!**

**Ashlyne: I know I remembered and then I forgot again in this chapter but I'll have them make an appearance in the next chapter! **

**ElsaSnowflake99: YAY! And girl you need to update your story because Mary is getting impatient! I'm kidding take your time.**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: Like I said, never be embarrassed to voice your opinion no matter how weird or bizarre it is! Those are always my favorite comments! **

**artistreilly421: Isn't he so cute? And we shall have to wait and find out!**

**RJCA27: Wow thank you so much, seriously! When the time comes, we'll have to make the official pairing name too! If you can think of one, let me know! And thank you for saying that this is worth reading because that makes my day more than you'll ever know.**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: I remembered! There'll be more to come so hang in there! You're an AMAZING reviewer and I hope your life is just as swell!**

**urfellowfollower: I know I read your comment and I was like "Just you wait and see". But I hope you're not confused anymore and if you need any more details send a review!**

**Pixelraven71: Thanks! And I sent you a private message with the link! **

**beststoryever: I hope you liked the Kristanna + Baby fluff! This was a dedication for you! There'll be lots more to come so stay tuned and I hope you enjoy the rest!**

**FrozenXTitanticXHungerGames: Aww I hope you feel better! It was my pleasure.**

**The elf from Alagesia: I forgot about Olaf and Sven in the first story so I have to remind myself to put them in this one. And yes I love Nicholas already and I have no clue what to do with him yet! We'll just have to wait and see what my interesting mind comes up with.**

**RedtheWolf2: I'm literally obsessed with Delsa it's not even funny! They're family is so adorable I just wanna meet them! And Nicholas….hmm.**

**Toni: Thank you I hope you enjoy the rest!**

**smoke4308: Me too!**

**yuli120501: I'm so glad they do! I hope it stays that way!**

**Guest: Because the people that took the time to comment deserve to be noticed by me and know that I read their comments and I have a thought on what they said. I love my reviewers and I want them to know that!**

**SonicXmen94: I'm glad you got it all figured out. I know how annoying it can be, trust me. And he is back! Let's just hope I remember to keep using him!**

**ARENDELLE'S IN DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP…SNOW…..**


	4. The Start of Something New

**A/N: Hello. I am so surprised I'm typing right now because I just got my braces tightened plus I have rubber bands in so my mouth is like throbbing. I figured writing would make me feel better so here we go! Now this is a Leia + Nicholas and Delsenneth scene. Delsenneth is Derek, Elsa, and Kenneth's names all put together but please give credit to ****LoveisanopenfridgeXD**** for the awesome name! You guys are the best and thanks for the ton of reviews so far and happy reading!**

**Oh wait one more thing, my very good friend Jessica would like you to check out her videos in youtube if you are a book lover. She said if I did this for her then she would read my story so why not? channel/UCt3Yz6JZ9VaHxs4DjZ0xkLg**

* * *

"Please watch Danielle for a few hours! Please?!" Leia begged Derek and Elsa.

"Why?" Derek asked again.

"Because I'm meeting with a friend and I can't bring her with me." Leia explained again.

"But aren't you meeting with-"

"A _friend." _Leia interrupted, hinting for Elsa to be quiet and not give her plans away.

"A friend." Elsa concluded.

"Great, so can you _please _watch her for a little bit? I promise just this once." She begged.

Elsa took Danielle from Leia's hands and hoisted her up on her hip. Kenneth was currently napping so Elsa finally had some free hands which were soon occupied by Danielle. She realized she was never getting a day off from holding some sort of baby. She was okay with it and she was now used to it but it was still weird.

"Of course we'll watch her Leia. We'll watch her whenever you need us too." Elsa said.

Leia hugged Elsa and then kissed Danielle on the cheek before thanking her brother and sister-in-law and left the room, all dressed up and everything. She made her way downstairs and all the way to the front of the gates. She clock read 6:57 and she looked outside of the nearest window to see Nicholas standing outside with a bouquet of pure red roses. Leia smiled and looked in a large mirror upon the wall and looked back at the clock. It read 6:58. Her heart began beating faster and faster as she saw the ticker on the clock move from number to number. She didn't want to go outside at exactly seven o'clock because she didn't want to seem eager and desperate but then she didn't want to be late because then it would look like she didn't care and that she was….well naturally a late person. She didn't need to make a bad impression on her first date, call it what you will.

"Leia?" Kristoff's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Kristoff?" Leia asked.

"I thought you had a date." He said.

Leia eyed him suspiciously.

"Anna told me." He said.

"Of course she did. Yeah I do have a date and he's waiting for me outside right now but I'm just a little nervous. I don't know what to do." She shrugged, completely embarrassed of her weaknesses.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I-I don't know. I just don't know if he'll like me or want to continue a relationship with me. After what happened with Johannes, I don't know who to trust."

"Not everyone is like Johannes. In fact, very few people are like him. You have to give Nicholas a chance or else you're never going to be able to trust anybody." Kristoff said.

"But what if he hurts me like Johannes did?" Leia sighed.

"He won't." Kristoff said.

"How do you know?"

"Because no one could ever hurt an amazing person like you. It'simpossible." He smiled.

"Then why did Johannes do it?" She whispered trying to hold back her tears.

"Leia, this world is full of unanswered secrets that we'll never know. But I do know that this world is full of beauty and kindness as well. You have to take risks or else what is there to live for?"

"You're right. Well….do you have any advice for me?" She smiled.

"Just be Leia as cliché as that sounds. Your family loves you for you so Nicholas should too or else why would you want to be with him anyway?"

Leia nodded and then her eyes travelled to the clock and she realized it was five after seven and her heart began pumping louder as she saw Nicholas outside again. Kristoff gave her a reassuring hug and she nodded at him.

"You can do it. Just be yourself." He smiled.

"Yeah." She breathed. "Yeah you're right."

Kristoff opened the gates and Nicholas turned to see them both in the opening. He smiled at Leia and then noticed Kristoff standing behind her with a "don't mess with her" look on his face. Nicholas gave him a silent nod and Leia hugged Kristoff one last time before she took Nicholas's arm and they began walking away.

"Who was that?" Nicholas asked.

"A friend." Leia answered blankly. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" He smirked.

Leia rolled her eyes at him and they walked in silence for a little while. When Nicholas would steal a glance at Leia, she wouldn't be looking his way and then when she looked back at him, his head would be turned the other way. Once they made direct eye contact for a split second, they both smiled and quickly averted their heads the other way.

"So Leia Bentonia, tell me, what are you like?" Nicholas asked as they continued walking down a long street filled with flowers of all kinds and little shops here and there.

"What do you mean?" She laughed.

"Let's play a game! I'll ask you questions about yourself and then you'll answer them and then you have to ask me a different question. Deal?" He said.

"What happened to the rude guy that I saw at the market two days ago?" She said and let go of his arm.

"Call it love at first sight?" He smirked.

"You are such a jerk!" She said.

"And you are quite stubborn." He said.

"Screw it. Let's just play this dumb game you have in mind." She rolled her eyes.

"See? Now you're catching on! Okay I'll ask you the first question. What is your favorite color?"

"Ooh how original!" She said sarcastically.

"Oh just answer the question!" He said.

"Fine, my favorite color is purple."

"Woah, me too!" He said happily.

"Really?"

"No. It's red."

"Close enough." She laughed.

"Okay, you ask me."

"Um…what is your favorite boys name?" She asked.

"That one's easy, Nicholas." He said proudly.

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am. I was named after my father. I admire him so much still to this day and he is probably the best person in this world."

"That's how I feel about my daughter." Leia smiled.

"Oh so that's your daughter? I thought you were like a babysitter or it was your niece or nephew. I didn't see a ring."

"You checked to see if I had a ring on?" She laughed.

"Of course I did. For a pretty girl like you, it's hard not to stare at you." He said and eyed her.

"Well yes that is my daughter, Danielle. She's the best person I have ever met and I'm not just saying that because she's my daughter. She's so loveable, funny, smart, beautiful, and sweet. You can't stop looking at her and you have this need to be around her all the time. She's amazing." Leia sighed with a smile.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"With all my heart." She answered.

"I'd really like to meet her someday if that's okay with you."

"Maybe someday…." Leia pondered.

"So tell me your backstory. Where are you from?" He said as they sat down on a bench alongside of the road.

"Well, I was born on December 14th in the Northern Isles. My mom's name was Berthina Catherine Bentonia. She was….the best mother in the world. Unfortunately she died and then it was just my brother, Derek, and I and my dad. And I'll just leave it at that. But then he died from a virus…and it was whatever." She mumbled.

"Did something happen between you and your dad?" Nicholas asked hesitantly.

"No, it's nothing. So what about you?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Hey you didn't finish! So where did Danielle come from?"

"My stomach." She said in quotes.

"No really? I mean where's Danielle's father?" He asked.

"Is that any of your business?" She snapped.

Nicholas put his hands up in defense and apologized. Leia looked away and buried her head in her hands and let out a long sigh.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, Leia." Nicholas reminded her.

"I know, it's just….I want to so badly but it's so hard to say. I'll let you know when I'm ready to talk about it." She said.

"Please don't rush into telling me. I want you to feel as comfortable as you can with me before you say anything." He said and gently put his hand on hers.

"Thank you for understanding." She whispered.

_Where did this man come from? Last time I saw him he was so rude, arrogant, and oblivious to kindness. Now he's here and he's as charming as ever and he's so understanding. Is he usually this way when he meets someone and then automatically just turns into this nice guy? Is it me? No, Leia of course it isn't. You can't change people, you know that. But I have this urge to tell him everything. I have this urge to keep learning more about him. I have this urge to want to hug him. To kiss him even. _

"You're welcome. And your daughter is beautiful." He commented.

"Thank you so much. So what about you? Do you have any siblings? What do you do for a living?"

"Well I have and older brother and younger sister. My brother's name is Patrick Thiesen and he's twenty-six."

"How old are you?" Leia asked.

"I'm twenty-four." He answered. "What about you?"

"I'm twenty-two." Leia responded. "Now tell me about your sister."

"Well my sister's name is Georgina Bentonia. She's fifteen years old."

"Wow that's quite an age gap!" Leia laughed.

"Yeah, that's the problem." He mumbled.

"How could that be a problem?"

"My sister is handicapped." Derek said.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I'm sure she is wonderful though." Leia smiled.

"She is wonderful. My mother had her in her late forties and so she didn't come out like the rest of us. She's paralyzed from her legs down and she's in a wheelchair. She can't really talk but she's _so _smart Leia. She knows things that no one else knows and she's so beautiful! It's like your daughter, you can't stop looking at her because she's so beautiful. She's so loving too and you always want to be around her." Nicholas said with adoration.

"Wow." Leia said.

"What?"

"You said that so beautifully. I've never heard someone talk about someone else like that in my life. She's really lucky to have a brother like you, Nicholas. I mean that."

Nicholas leaned in and pulled Leia into a hug. Leia let all pride go and sighed into the hug. They pulled apart and he smiled at her which made her blush a bit and then she smiled back at him.

"What about your parents?" She continued.

"My father's name is Nicholas, obviously, and my mother's name is Rosalyn. She's just as wonderful as my father. My brother is married to a young woman named Priscilla and she's twenty-six as well. They also have two children."

"Wow, two children?" Leia said excitedly.

"Yeah, two believe it or not! The first kid is six years old and his name is Bernard and then their daughter is three and her name is Sena."

"My my you have a big family." Leia smiled.

"It's wonderful, really. I'd love for you to meet them one day."

"I'd be honored to." She whispered.

"I think this was a good first date, don't you think?" Nicholas asked.

"I think so too! We should probably do this again sometime." She hinted.

"I think that's a great idea. Shall I walk you back to the castle now?"

"What time is it?" She asked when she noticed the sky was dark.

"I'm not sure. They need to invent something that tells the time without having to look at a clock." He said and stood up and held his hand out for her. She happily took it and they walked arm in arm back to the castle gates.

"Well here we are, miss." Nicholas said.

"Thank you for walking me back. When will I see you again?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning?"

"I have a baby to take care of. How about four tomorrow? I'll meet you by the fountain?" She proposed.

"Sounds perfect. Until tomorrow." He said and kissed her hand.

* * *

_The next morning….._

"Oh god how long have you guys been awake?" Elsa asked as she sat up in her bed and looked at her husband and son in the rocking chair.

"Don't worry about it, Elsa. You took care of both Kenneth and Danielle mostly on your own yesterday because of the meetings I had to attend. You needed the sleep anyways. But I think your son has something to show you."

Elsa hopped out of bed and walked over to her boys and Derek set Kenneth down on the floor. He was standing on his feet while Derek was holding his hands. Derek stood up from the chair and began walking with him. Kenneth giggled and watched Elsa as he walked. Elsa laid a hand on her heart as she watched her little boy walk around with Derek around the room. Elsa winked at her son and he smiled back at her.

"We're still working on it, aren't we buddy?" Derek asked him as he picked him up.

Kenneth giggled and grabbed Derek's specs off of his nose and threw them on the floor. Elsa giggled and bent down to pick them up. She placed them on the nightstand table and walked over to Derek and he handed Kenneth over to her.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Elsa said and kissed Kenneth's cheek. "Did you walk for mommy today?"

Kenneth smiled and her and leaned his head into her neck which was his version of hugging. Pretty much any baby's version of hugging. Elsa giggled and rested her hand on her son's cheek and held him close. He moved his head away from her chest and looked at her straight in the eye.

"What's going on buddy?" Elsa asked.

"I don't think he looks at you for any particular reason, sweetie. I think he just loves you so much that he takes every opportunity to look at you." Derek said behind her.

"You're nuts. Babies don't think those thoughts at one years old."

"Except for this baby." Derek mumbled. He walked behind Elsa and slid his arms around her waist and brought her closer against his chest. She turned her head to meet her lips with his. He then took Kenneth out of her arms and laid him in the middle of the bed and walked back over to Elsa and picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he spun them in the air as their lips connection. Kenneth smiled at his parents and clapped his hands.

"What are you doing?" Elsa giggled in the kiss.

"I love you so much." He said sincerely and kissed her again.

He set her down and he hugged her tightly in his arms. She smiled and closed her eyes, breathing in his beautiful scent. She rubbed her hand up and down his back and kissed his shoulder.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

They let go of each other and Elsa walked back over to Kenneth and picked him up in her arms and hoisted him on her wide hip. She held one his hands and spun carefully around the room as if they were dancing together. He squealed in delight, his dark brown hair moving from each turn and his large blue eyes staring in adoration at his mother. Once she stopped dancing, she set Kenneth down on the floor and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked her.

"He needs to learn how to walk." She said as she stared at him.

"We already tried today." He said.

"Only for a little while. I think if we use his favorite toy then he'll do it more."

"What do you mean?"

"If we use his favorite toy to lure him towards us on his feet, he'll learn right?"

"I mean we could try." He said with a smile.

Elsa hugged and kissed her husband and walked over to the basket next to his bassinette and rummaged through all of the toys until she found his favorite one- a stuffed reindeer.

"Here we are!" Elsa announced. Kenneth saw the reindeer and lifted his arms up and Elsa hid it behind her back and Kenneth began crying. Elsa rolled her eyes and handed the reindeer to Derek and picked Kenneth off the ground and cradled him in her arms.

"Can you walk for mommy and daddy today?" Elsa asked.

Kenneth's tears began to disappear and he sniffled a few times before cracking a smile at Elsa. He was only one years old and it was like he knew exactly what Elsa was saying. Elsa smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. "That's my good boy." She praised and set him back on the ground.

"Okay you help guide him to walk first and I'll use the toy and then we'll switch off so he's comfortable with both of us." Elsa concluded.

"Woah, you're like super mom." Derek commented.

"Thank you." Elsa said, not paying any attention to him.

Derek just rolled his eyes and laughed. He walked behind Kenneth and helped him to his feet and Elsa had the reindeer in hand and walked about ten feet away from them. She set some pillows on the floor to form a runway and there was some softness if he fell. She sat on her knees at the end of the pathway and held the toy behind her back.

Now Kenneth had been trying to walk for weeks at this point and he was finally getting it a little but he still fell each time he tried and he would get distraught and start crying. However, Derek and Elsa would help him back to his feet. Derek let go of his hands and Kenneth stood with no trouble. He knew how to stand at this point, it was just the walking that got him.

"Ready baby?" Elsa asked Kenneth even though she knew he had no idea what he was saying.

He smiled up at Derek and Derek winked at him and he looked back at Elsa. Elsa held the reindeer in her hand and wiggled it to get Kenneth's attention.

"Come get the reindeer!" Elsa cheered. Kenneth looked up at Derek and he nodded for him to go.

"It's okay, come here!" Elsa cheered again.

Kenneth began moving his legs and he made one step before he fell down on one of the pillows. Elsa lowered her hand into her lap and Derek helped Kenneth back onto his feet. He looked at the reindeer again and started walking again.

"You can do it son." Derek whispered to himself.

"Come on sweetie!" Elsa called and wiggled the reindeer even more.

Kenneth had his tongue sticking out and his arms were in front of him like he was reaching out and touching something. He took two steps this time before falling again. However, he got up by himself this time which shocked Derek and Elsa and he took three steps this time and caught his balance before continuing on to his mother. By the sixth step, he tripped over a pillow and fell on top of it. He began crying for Elsa and she crawled over to him and scooped him up in her arms and cradled him back and forth.

"Shh….it's alright. You were doing so well, mommy's so proud of you." Elsa praised. "Want to try again?"

Kenneth squirmed out of Elsa's arms and stood up again. Strong boy. He turned around to face Derek and Elsa quickly handed him the reindeer and she stood behind her son and watched him protectively just like any other mother would. Derek wiggled the reindeer and Kenneth squealed before walking towards Derek like he never had before. Derek and Elsa looked at each other with shocked open mouths and cheered him on even more. With one last step, he made it to Derek and grabbed the reindeer from his hands and plopped down on the floor.

"You did it baby!" Elsa cheered and grabbed Kenneth and laid on her back with him on top of her. She snugged him close to her and kissed his face over and over again causing him to squeal and laugh. Derek ran over and pulled his little family in close to him.

"I can't believe he did it!" Elsa laughed.

"He's brilliant!" Derek commented.

_He sure is._

* * *

**A/N: Yay Kenneth is learning how to walk! I can't get enough of their little family! Also, what do you think of Nicholas and his family? Pretty interesting stuff huh? Anyways, let me know what you thought because I love hearing your responses more than anything! Love you all!**

**IndyGirl89: We can be awesome together! And thank you I hoped you loved this one too!**

**Guest: I am so glad you enjoy them! Thank you also for calling me a fantastic writer because that makes me feel really good!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: Wow I'm glad you're fangirling and enjoying all of the Bjorgman and Bentonia fluff! And I wasn't planning on Elsa even riding a polar bear but I can imagine how awesome she'd look if she did! Pretty much anything Elsa does is awesome though!**

**SonicXmen94: I know they never show any of the royal kids interacting with any other kids in any other fanfic I've read so I wanted to do something different! I'm so happy you enjoyed it!**

**Elsa-Snowflake99: Okay good because I love it a lot and I want to see you continue it! And thank you very much my friend!**

**beststroyever: I was actually really glad I wrote about them because I forgot how much I enjoy doing so! They are four years old now and that scares me! I feel like they're my kids, you know? And I won't skip 10 years anytime soon, trust me. I'm thinking of skipping 10 years for like the last five chapters so everyone has closure of what happens to them after they're children! I'd do anything for my readers because you're the ones that encourage me to write in the first place!**

**Pixelraven71: I hope so too at this point. And who said she needed to wear a dress? *wink wink***

**Guest: Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Hm…maybe. Maybe not?**

**artistreilly421: Everyone's lives are just getting better and better!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: I'm going to skip 10 years probably five chapters before the last chapter and I can't answer that question. You'll have to wait and see but you won't be disappointed I promise!**

**smoke4308: I hope you enjoyed the Delsa fluff! I did this for you because you're awesome! Thanks for the sweet comment about this being the best fanfic out there because that means a lot to me.**

**yuli120501: Oh my god! My older sister said the same thing and I was like "No one is going to think that's a cool idea!" Looks like I was wrong….**

**RedtheWolf2: Thank you I will! **

**Toni: I love sassy couples and I really wanted to have that be Nicholas and Leia's relationship! Thanks for the review Toni!**

**RJCA27: Oh yeah that's hard. I can't even think of anything. We'll have to ask others now won't we? I'm so glad that you notice those little things because it makes me feel like I'm doing the right thing with my story so thank you! I also do agree with you on the whole Anna and her babies thing. Thank you so much for the nice review because it made my day!**

**Guest: You have a beautiful name Nicole! Let's call this a coincidence! And I hope you enjoyed the Delsa moments with the baby!**

**Guest: If I get that far in the story! It'd be kind of interesting to see that!**

**HAFanForever: They do need more friends! And we'll have to wait and see huh?**

**THE ONLY FIXER UPPER FIXER THAT CAN FIX A FIXER UPPER IS TRUE TRUE TRUE TRUE TRUE! LOVE! TRUE LOVE! LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE! TRUE LOVE! TRUEEEEEEE**

**"DO YOU, ANNA, TAKE KRISTOFF TO BE YOUR TROLLFULLY WEDDED"**

**"WAIT WHAT?"**

**"YOU'RE GETTIG MARRIED."**

**"LOVE!"**


	5. Falling Apart

**A/N: Hello beautiful people! I hope everyone is having and had a wonderful Fourth of July, I know I did! Anyways, I'm so glad you all are enjoying this so far and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest! So this chapter is going to be kind of not "happy" so be aware. **

**IMPORTANT****: I really think you all should check out this story called ****The Blades of Jade**** by ****_The elf from Alagesia._**** It's such an amazing story and I hope you find the time to read it. I promise it's definitely worth it!**

**Anyways, please enjoy chapter 5 and let me know how you feel about it!**

* * *

A knock startled her.

"Who is it?" Leia called from the doorway.

"It's Kristoff, open the door hurry!" He whispered.

Leia opened the door and Kristoff slid through the half opened door and shut it and locked it. He walked over to the other side of the room and rested one foot against the wall and crossed his arms.

"What is going on?" Leia asked while holding Danielle.

"I need to know everything that happened." Kristoff said.

"Happened where?" Leia asked.

"With Nicholas!" He said.

"Why do you need to know?" Leia asked.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt." Kristoff said simply.

"Well if you must know, the date was wonderful. I learned so much about him and he seemed like such a jerk when I first met him and now it's like he's a whole new person. He has a sister."

"So?"

"His sister's name is Georgina and she's handicapped. And the way he talked about her was so attractive. He loves her so much and he admires her so much. I'd never in my entire life seen someone like that and it makes me so happy. I really like him Kristoff." Leia smiled.

"He sounds like a nice guy." Kristoff concluded.

"He was. I can't wait to see him this afternoon." Leia giggled.

"This afternoon? But what about Danielle?" Kristoff asked as Leia handed her daughter over to him.

"I was hoping you would watch her just for a few hours?" Leia asked with a smile.

"Leia." Kristoff shook his head. "She misses you. I know you want to see and meet new people but your daughter should come first."

"I know, I know. I just want to spend at least a week with him before I introduce him to Danielle. Please just a week?"

"I mean it's your life, not mine. I'm just giving you some parental advice, me being a parent myself."

Leia giggled and walked over to her wardrobe where she pulled out at least seven large dresses and threw them on her bed. She put her hands on her hips and studied each one carefully. Some of the dresses were long and some were short. Leia naturally looked better in long dresses but she wanted to try something different so she decided to try on all of the short dresses first.

"What?" Kristoff asked as Leia stared at him with the dress in her arms.

"I'm changing?" Leia gave him that look.

"Oh yeah. I'll take my leave then." Kristoff said awkwardly. "Do you want me to get Anna?"

"Yeah and tell her to bring Christabel. I need a girl's opinion."

Kristoff left the room and about five minutes later, Anna came in hand in hand with Christabel and Anna walked behind Leia in the mirror and smiled behind her.

"That's a beautiful dress." Leia whispered.

"Thanks. Oh yeah, and thank you for telling Kristoff what I was doing last night." Leia smirked.

"Hey, sometimes good 'ol Anna can't keep her mouth shut!" Anna laughed.

"I know. But before you ask, yes the date went wonderfully and no we didn't kiss and yes we have another date this afternoon." Leia answered for her

"Well was he-"

"No, he wasn't disrespectful." Leia answered simply.

"Well, awesome! But who's watching Danielle while you're out today? And does Derek know?"

"You are."

"Me? Leia you know I have twins that-"

"It's only for a week and then I'll take both of the kids out so you and Kristoff can have a _romantic _date."

Anna smiled cutely and nodded her head yes.

"And I haven't even told Derek yet." Leia said.

"What? Why?" Anna asked.

"Because I'm too afraid he'll try to stop it after what happened with Johannes. But Nicholas is different, I can feel it. I'll just tell him when the time is right."

"Well, okay but don't you think that's a little risky? I mean, you wouldn't want to get him angry because you know what happens when he gets angry." Anna reminded her.

"I don't think he'll get too mad." Leia smiled. "So what do you think about this one?"

"I like the snug waistline and how it cuts off at your knee but the red isn't your color." Anna concluded.

"What do you think Bella?" Leia asked.

Christabel walked over to Leia and examined the dress closely causing both Anna and Leia to giggle. She put her hand under her chin and pondered her decision for a minute. She looked up at Leia with her big brown eyes and gave her a thumbs down.

"No? Alright." Leia sighed and took the dress off. Anna handed her the next dress which was a long light purple one with a sweetheart neckline and a flowy skirt and it came with a long dark purple cape.

"Oh I love this one!" Anna squealed and clasped her hands together.

"I agwee with mommy." Christabel answered and touched the bottom of the dress.

"No baby, don't touch." Anna said and pulled her back.

"Leia don't even try on another dress, this is so you! Beautiful and unique." Anna smiled.

"Okay!" Leia squealed.

* * *

"Nicholas!" Leia called from the gates.

"Leia, hi!" He called back and ran up to her with a box in his hand. He gave her a hug and handed her the box.

"What's this?" She laughed.

"Open it." He smiled.

Leia unwrapped the purple box that matched her dress and opened the lid. She closed her eyes and giggled.

"Chocolates?" She smiled.

"Not just _any _chocolates! There are white chocolate, macadamia nuts, and dark and mile chocolate! There's even caramel." He said.

"Thank you." Leia whispered and kissed him on the cheek. "So where are we going?" She asked while both she and Nicholas stuffed some chocolate in their mouths.

"I wanted to take you golfing." Nicholas proposed.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! I am _horrible _at sports." Leia said.

"C'mon Leia, where's your sense of adventure?"

"I don't have a sense of adventure when it comes to sports." Leia mumbled.

"Then I'll have to teach you a new lesson! C'mon!" He said and pulled her arm. They made their way over to the mini gold course and Leia looked at it in complete horror while Nicholas looked at it in complete excitement.

"Nicholas." Leia warned.

"Shh! Oh and by the way, is this your real hair?" Nicholas asked as he ran his fingers through it. "It's really curly.

"Yes I was born with kinky curly hair. I like it though because it's long."

"Yeah it reaches your hips!"

"Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous!" He said obliviously.

Leia smiled and he took her hand in his and they walked up to the stand where they got their gold clubs and balls. He led her to their own golf green and he set the bucket of balls on the green and handed the gold club to Leia and then took one for himself as well.

"What do I do with this?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Do you not know how to golf?"

"Nicholas? What part of _I'm horrible at sports _did you not understand?" She laughed.

"Oh yeah. Well then I guess I'll have to show you."

He stood behind her as she held the golf club in her hand. His chest was pressed against her back and his large arms circled around her shoulders and his hands held Leia's around the grip. A small smile danced across her face of the feeling of Nicholas behind her. He swung their arms back and then lightly tapped on the golf ball with the face of the golf club and the ball rolled directly next to the hole.

"See? Now you finish it."

Leia smiled nervously and walked towards the hole and lined the bottom of the club to the ball and she took a deep breath and tapped the ball ever so slightly and it rolled past the hole. Her shoulders slumped and she looked over at Nicholas who was slightly laughing and she smirked at him.

"Just try again." He said while recovering from laughing.

"I can't-"

"Don't give me any excuses. How are you supposed to learn anything if you don't try?"

"Well Elsa used to not be able to play baseball until her husband taught her how to. She's a natural now." Leia laughed at the memory.

"Isn't Elsa married to your brother?" Nicholas asked.

"Yep."

"So does that make him a king?"

"No he's Elsa's Prince Consort. I don't get to be a princess either but it is pretty amazing being the Queen's sister-in-law. She really is the nicest person in the world." Leia said honestly.

"How many of you are there in the castle?" Nicholas asked.

"There are nine of us in the house. It's Elsa and Derek and their son Kenneth, Kristoff and Anna and their two children Christabel and Alexander, and then me and my daughter Danielle." Leia explained.

"Wow that's quite a family." Nicholas laughed.

"Right? But let's just focus on us."

"You're right. Anyways, try again."

Leia huffed and walked over to the ball and lined it all up again and tapped the ball in the direction of the hole. They both watched it roll and it fell straight into the hole and Nicholas clasped his hands together and they both cheered and Nicholas picked her up and hugged her.

"You did it!" He laughed.

"I really did! Thank you!" She squealed and hugged him again.

These dates of going to random places, eating, and talking about anything and everything continued for a week just like she wanted. It was their tenth date and so she decided that she wanted to introduce Danielle to Nicholas. She dressed her up in her best dress and met Nicholas out by the fountain where they always met and he stood up with a small box in his hand. She ran up to him with Danielle in her arms and gave him a one armed hug.

"How are you?" He asked her.

"Wonderful! This is my daughter Danielle." She said proudly.

"Hey there beautiful." Nicholas smiled and held his hand out for her. Danielle looked down at it and placed her hand on his. He shook their hands and she gave him a little smile.

"This is Nicholas, sweetie." Leia said softly.

"Want to sit?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes, I have so much to tell you."

"Are you sure you're ready to tell me? You don't have to if you don't want to." Nicholas reminded her.

"You were so honest with me though, so I need to tell you."

She set Danielle on the ground and let her walk around within Leia's eye sight and she took a deep breath and looked at him.

"So two years ago, I met this man named Johannes at a shop he worked at in town and we hit it off really well. We went on so many dates and they were all so wonderful. I loved him. I really did and I ended up losing my virginity to him…by force. I mean, it wasn't completely force but I knew it wouldn't end well if I refused. So I let him have me and then I actually ended up getting pregnant with his child. We had just finished going on a walk when I decided to tell him that I was expecting. I was really excited to be this picture perfect little family until he hit me."

"He _hit _you?" Nicholas asked in complete shock.

"That was just the first time. Then it got worse. I asked him to stop and the more I tried to get away, the more and harder he hit me. He knocked me out and I was so afraid that I had lost the baby. He accused me of cheating and I told him that he was the only one I had been with."

She began crying.

"But he just kept hitting and hitting me with no guilt and no regrets. He hid me in the closet when he heard Kristoff and Anna knocking on the door of his house and then he hid in the corner of the room. Kristoff and Johannes began swinging at each other and Kristoff successfully knocked him out and then he took me back to the palace and Elsa locked him up in the dungeon."

"Is he still there now?"

Leia nodded and wiped the tears from her face.

"Does he know about Danielle?"

"No and he doesn't need to find out." Leia said coldly. She then buried her head in her hands and began crying hysterically right in the middle of town and Danielle walked up to Leia and gently patted her knee.

"No cry mommy." Danielle tried to say.

Leia raised her head and picked Danielle up and cradled her in her arms. "Mommy's alright sweetie."

Nicholas wrapped his arms around Leia and Danielle and rocked her close.

"You're so strong Leia. I'm so sorry about what happened to you. I would never do that to you. I promise." He whispered.

"I know." She whispered back.

"Leia?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you a question. Would you…would you want to begin officially courting me?" He asked.

"Wow that was unexpected." She laughed and wiped more tears away. "I'd love to but my brother still has no idea that we're even seeing each other."

"Should we go and tell him?"

"Oh god I don't know. I'm too afraid he'll be mad that we didn't say something sooner. Gosh why am I so stupid?" She cursed herself.

"Hey, it's fine he'll understand. He is your brother after all."

Leia nodded.

* * *

"Derek, Elsa, are you in there?" Leia called from outside the door. Derek was waiting all the way downstairs in the parlor.

The door opened was by Elsa and she happily let Leia in. Derek was rocking Kenneth in his arms in the rocking chair. He gave her a smile but Leia didn't return it. She did, however, smile at Kenneth who was slowly drooping his eyelids.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked.

"I need to tell you something." She said to Derek.

"What is it?"

"Just follow me, both of you." She said hesitantly. They walked behind her after they laid Kenneth down in his bassinette and she led them downstairs into the parlor. She smiled at Nicholas and he stood up when he saw them and Leia gestured for him to bow.

"Who's this?" Elsa said happily.

"This is my good friend Nicholas." Leia said.

Nicholas bowed again and Elsa nodded her head in approval and then looked at Derek who was hesitant about this entire situation.

"Derek, this is Nicholas." Leia said.

Nicholas held his hand out for Derek. Derek took a second before shaking his hand with a fake smile on his face. Leia then walked over to Nicholas and looked lovingly at him.

"Pardon me Nicholas, but Leia? What is he doing here?" Derek asked Leia, obviously angry at her for inviting guests without a warning.

"Nicholas and I have been seeing each other for about a week now and we've gotten pretty close over these past ten days."

"How come you've never mentioned him to any of us?" Derek asked.

"Well I didn't know how serious it would be and I didn't want you to worry about anything so I waited. I'm sorry."

Elsa placed her hand on Derek's shoulder and she felt him tense up. She placed her other hand on his back and slowly rubbed it. He looked at her and she smiled her head and nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nicholas. I trust you've been keeping my sister happy and safe?"

"Yes sir, I have. She is a wonderful person. You're very lucky to have her as a sister."

Derek nodded.

"So Nicholas, is there something you needed to tell us?" Elsa asked sweetly.

"Yes. I wanted to ask your permission for me to…court your sister." He said to Derek.

Derek and Elsa looked at each other in shock and then at Leia, and then at Nicholas who awkwardly laughed. He held Leia's hand and smiled lovingly at her.

"I like your sister a lot, Derek, and I-"

"No, just stop there!" Derek said and stormed out of the room.

"Wha- Derek?" Elsa called after him. "Please Nicholas, don't take it to heart. Leia, keep him company. I better cool him off before he gets too heated." Elsa said and ran out of the room while holding her skirt up.

"Derek! Derek?!" She called down the hallway. She caught him turning the corner and she ran full force after him until she finally caught up.

"Derek, stop!" She yelled. He stopped and she saw his muscles tense up as he breathed in. "You need to consider this."

He turned around and looked around them to make sure no one was around before pulling her into the room next to them. He shut the door and locked it, sitting down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"What is the matter with you?!" She asked. "You were so unbelievably rude to that poor boy!"

"I'm the rude one? Honey, do you understand why I'm even upset? I can't have Leia be exposed to another man after what happened with Johannes!"

"Not everyone is like him, Derek, you know that! I've known about Nicholas for a week now and he is a sweet man!" She yelled.

"You knew about him!?" Derek roared.

Elsa instantly regretted what she said but then regained her temper and sighed. "I didn't realize that they were that good of friends."

"The hell you didn't!"

"Oh don't go accusing me of things! You need to let Leia see people because she deserves to be happy!"

"She doesn't need a man to be happy!" Derek retorted.

"Oh, so does that mean that I don't need a man to be happy? Because if that's so we don't have to continue with this." She challenged.

"Elsa-"

"Then watch what you say! It's her life. You're her older brother, her protector, yes. But you are _not _in charge of her no matter how much you think you are." She said.

Just then, Leia unlocked the door and stormed in the room. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Leia yelled at her brother.

"Leia, I'm not going to discuss this with you right now. I have my reasons for my disapproval."

"Why are you blaming him?"

"I'm not just blaming him! You lied to me and saw him behind my back and he allowed it!" Derek yelled.

"We weren't even seeing each other in that way! We were just getting to know each other before we wanted to actually start courting! And what more could you ask for? He came here to personally ask you for your permission to court me! He was respectful!" Leia yelled.

"I don't give a _shit _how respectful he is! You are not getting hurt again and if I stop every man that screws with your life, then so be it!" He roared.

"Derek!" Elsa yelled. "That's quite enough!"

The room silenced and Leia's eyes were welled with tears.

"Please Derek." Elsa whispered desperately.

"My decision is final." He concluded as he walked towards the door.

"It's _my _life!" Leia screamed. "I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then leave." Derek said.

Elsa's eye widened and tears welled in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Woah. Derek needs to calm down. I guess it's that big brother thing but he took it a little too far. Maybe he'll accept Nicholas soon and I kind of like how Elsa told him what was what. Also, does anyone have any ideas for a ship name for Nicholas and Leia? So tell me what you thought and leave some comments lovelies! I LOVE YOU!**

**Frozen: I have taken this into consideration and I think I may just use some of it! Thank you for the idea!**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: Oh my god I didn't even think about that! I was just online looking up Norwegian girls names and I thought that was pretty so I used it! I freaked out when I realized I did that and so now I'm really happy!**

**PothenaIsMyLife: I'm so glad you enjoyed the last story and are currently enjoying this one! That means a lot to me and thank you for favoriting them! I hope you liked Derek's reaction! *Smiles evilly back***

**Pixelraven71: He's awesome with specs! And I love him too! Team Derek forever!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: I love family moments like these because it gives you an insight on how Anna and Elsa would raise their children and how their love lives would be. And I love Nicholas too! **

**Elsa-Snowflake99: I know! It's such a memorable moment!**

**RJCA27: Thank you very much!**

**Frozen12065: There will be, I promise!**

**beststoryever: I'm a real trickster, that's for sure. You should like Nicholas though because he is a good guy and I know we've only known him for three chapters but he's already one of my favorites! Yeah I want to keep the kids young forever so you won't have to worry until waaay later for them to grow up. I'm glad you like all of the characters and I appreciate your comments!**

**IndyGirl89: They're the best!**

**The elf from Alagesia: I LOVED your story even though it just began and I hope to see more! And thank you for your comment it was so sweet! I hope you liked this chapter and if you need anything, feel free to message me!**

**RedtheWolf2: I like the nickname Kenny too! I'll use that when I don't feel like spelling his whole name out. #Lazy. I hope he is a heartbreaker and a total lady's man!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: You don't need any specifics, I appreciate any review you give me!**

**SonicXmen94: Naw Nicholas is a good guy! Isn't Kenneth the cutest?**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: Delsenneth is perfect! I wish I could've thought of that! I really wanted to have a disabled character from the beginning of this story because it's not fair to those who are and never can relate to a story because no one ever wants to use them. It's just not fair so I want someone to be able to relate whether the person is disabled or knows someone who is. And yes there were disabled people back then but families usually hid them away or killed them so they weren't embarrassed. It's sad. Anyways, thank you so much for your review it made me really happy!**

**Guest: I LOVE this question so here is my answer!**

**Derek- Ansel Elgort, Gerard Butler, or Brenton Thwaites**

**Leia- Chloe Grace Mortez, Shaileen Woodley, or Lily Collins**

**Johannes- Mark Ruffalo or Dax Shepard**

**Nicholas- Mark Salling or Patrick Wilson**

**artistreilly421: I know I'm so proud of our little Kenneth! And I actually really love Nicholas and Leia together!**

**DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN? IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A SNOWMAN!**


	6. For Good

**A/N: Good day everyone! OMG I GET TO MEET CHRIS COLFER WHO PLAYS THE CHARACTER KURT ON GLEE! I STARTED CRYING THIS AFTERNOON! Anyways, So I'm pumped for this chapter because it's so rebellious but it's going to be a kind of short chapter! Also, shoutout to ****TheFaultInAFrozenHeart**** for being the 100****th**** reviewer! You're awesome! I hope your day was wonderful and I hope you enjoy this chapter which will be short because it's another filler chapter.**

* * *

"Elsa? Please talk to me." Derek begged through the doorway.

"You need to apologize to Leia and Nicholas first." Elsa said coldly.

"She won't open the door. I don't even know where she is. Please open the door." He asked desperately.

Elsa raised her head from the desk and sighed. She knew what it was like to be behind closed door and she knew how much she had hurt Anna with closed doors. It seemed like locking people out was her thing but she didn't want herself to be labeled with that. Plus she loved Derek more than anything and she wanted to work things out with him because that's what she vowed to do. She just needed to tell him what was what. She got up and slowly walked towards the door and opened it to see Derek exhausted. She said nothing to him and walked back to her desk.

"Can we please talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you. Actually, I _do _have something to say to you. I am so disappointed in the way you behaved a few hours ago. I truly believed that you were different and accepting but it looks like I was wrong. I was shocked, Derek. You need to understand something-"

"Elsa, you aren't my mother." Derek interrupted.

"Then stop giving me reasons to act like one!" Elsa yelled.

"This is for Leia's best interest." Derek said calmly.

"Are you insane? You're willing to destroy her life just because you think she'll be happy? Derek, Nicholas is such a wonderful man! I've met him and he has a good family too. Not everyone is like Johannes! Not all men are like that! What if my sister thought about you like that? I have to admit, I did hesitate when Kristoff began courting Anna, but I got over it! And that's what you do! You get over it! You need to grow a pair and start being more open minded because I am _sick _of your stupid excuses for your actions!" Elsa yelled.

"This is my decision Elsa! I'm like a father figure to her when we had none! I can't help but feel and be overprotective with her because I don't want her getting hurt! You would understand that if you were the same way with Anna! You let her court Kristoff right away and then she got pregnant, so what does that tell you!?" He yelled and fire exited from his hands and flew towards the wall but Elsa stopped it by freezing it before it made it all the way.

Then Elsa slapped him….hard.

"How dare you?!" She screamed at him as he held his red cheek. "You will _not _remind me of the mistakes I've made in the past! I've fixed them and they are no longer of importance! Yes, it was my fault for letting them court so early but guess what else? It's _their _life! I am not her mother and nor would I ever try to be! They made their own choices and they leaned from every mistake they've ever made and that's the way it has and will always be! Now you can accept that or you can ignore it!" Elsa concluded.

"I just don't want her to get hurt again." Derek said quietly, ashamed of his actions.

"Nicholas isn't capable of hurting Leia." Elsa said quietly back.

"How do you know?" Derek said with tears in his eyes.

"He has a sister. His sister is handicapped. He told Leia that he would never let anyone or anything hurt her. Do you honestly think he would hurt a girl knowing his sister's condition? Nicholas is so kind. You just have to give him a chance."

He pulled Elsa into a hug and she sighed into it. She patted his back and pulled apart from him.

"I'll go talk to Leia." He said.

"What are you going to say?"

"I'll give Nicholas a chance." He shrugged.

"There's the Derek I know." Elsa smiled and cooled his cheek off with her icy hand.

"I'm sorry Elsa. I don't know what came over me." Derek said and lowered his head.

Elsa sighed and raised his head with her hand and smiled. "Hey now, I understand you want to protect her, but she needs some freedom. She's raised Danielle all by herself for two years and I'm sure all she wants is someone to love and to love her back. I want her to have what we have. What Kristoff and Anna have. You need to let her be free and let her make her own decisions." Elsa concluded.

"I know. I'll just go talk to her." He said.

"I love you, Derek, I do." Elsa said and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you too and I'm sorry." He said again.

Elsa shushed him and then they heard a little cry coming from the bassinette. Derek walked over to Kenneth and Elsa followed hesitantly behind him. It's not like she didn't trust him but she wasn't sure if he still had some rage in him. Derek reached down and picked Kenneth up and held him against his chest.

"Daddy's going to make things right." He whispered to his son.

He passed Kenneth onto Elsa while stealing a kiss in the process on his forehead. Elsa cradled her little boy in her arms and smiled lovingly down at him and then at her husband.

"Go." She said quietly.

* * *

"Leia we shouldn't be seeing each other. Not this way." Nicholas said as they stood in a dark, shaded pavilion.

"Nicholas, I don't care. They aren't in charge of me and the choices I make. I like you. I like you so much and I'm not ready to let this go because of my brother." Leia said.

"But Leia, I don't want anyone mad at you. I care about you too much."

"My family doesn't have to know anything as long as we do this secretly."

"But I don't want this relationship to be a secret. I want to court you normally and I want to be with you all the time without worrying about who knows and who finds out." He said and grabbed her hand, sending shivers up her spine.

"Nicholas." Leia whispered. "I'm not ready to give this up. I know we've only known each other only for a little over a week, but when I'm not with you or Danielle, I'm so lonely and you two are the only ones who make me feel better."

"What about Anna and Elsa?"

"I love them so much but I'm looking at this from a family point of view. I feel like a family when we're all together." She confessed.

"Leia…" Nicholas trailed off but then was soon cut off by Leia's lips against his.

"If….if we have to end this, then I want you to know that I've never been happier in my life than I have been this past week." Leia said and walked away from Nicholas, leaving him alone and definitely confused.

Leia slowly walked back to the castle, trying to avoid anyone's eye contact as tears welled in her eyes. She hugged herself as she trudged through the dirt and then onto the stone pavement. She looked up at the guard to open the gates in which he did and Leia waited until she got into the nearest bathroom and locked the door, falling onto the ground in a puddle of tears. She hugged her knees while bawling and hiccupping. Tears fell on her knees and on the bathroom floor.

"I just want to be happy!" She scream whispered and slapped the bathroom wall in anger. "God dammit!" She rubbed her hand because it hurt.

After about an hour, she decided to leave the bathroom and she fixed herself before opening the door. She walked back upstairs and took Danielle from her nanny and laid down in bed with her. Danielle wiped the tears off her mother's face and smiled at her. Leia smiled back at her beautiful daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Sad?" Danielle babbled.

"No, sweet girl. Mommy's just happy to be with you." Leia answered even though she knew Danielle didn't understand any of it.

Danielle stood up on the bed and then fell back onto Leia and giggled while Leia began tickling her stomach and blowing raspberries. She picked her up in her arms and held her high in the air and pretended she was an airplane (even though they didn't exist yet). Danielle smiled again and held her hands down and touched her mother's face.

"I love you so much." Leia whispered. "You need a father figure that isn't Derek or Kristoff. Especially not Derek." Leia said coldly.

Then she heard a knock at her door and she rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Door!" Danielle tried to say.

"I know." Leia rolled her eyes. "Who is it?" She called.

"Uh…Kristoff?" Derek said.

"Derek, I know it's you." She said harshly.

"Can I please just come in? I need to talk to you."

"If you're just going to sit there and scold me for my poor life choices then you can beat it!" She yelled, covering Danielle's ears in the process.

"I'm not going to scold you. Please open the door." He said more irritated this time.

Leia opened the door and gave him her best glare before heading back to her bed. She laid under the covers along with Danielle and Derek stood awkwardly at the doorway biting his lip.

"What are you just going to stand there?" Leia asked.

"Leia, I'm sorry. I acted completely rude towards Nicholas before even giving him a chance." Derek said.

"That's it?" Leia asked.

"Leia, I just don't want you getting hurt. You mean everything to me and I've taken care of you for so many years that I feel like it's my job to make sure you're always safe and always happy. After what happened with Johannes, it's kind of hard to trust anyone. It's hard for me." He said.

"It's hard for _you? _I was the one who was physically and sexually abused! I was the one who got pregnant and had to raise this baby without her father! Johannes doesn't even know I had the baby because I told him that I wasn't even pregnant! He tore me apart, Derek!" Leia cried.

"Leia-"

"Let me finish! I thought for the past two years that no one would ever love me or let alone like me! I spent two years hiding my feelings and having everyone believe that I was okay when I wasn't! I just want to be happy and I'm saying a guy can do that for me and that's all, I just want someone to love that isn't my family! I miss being loved." Leia finished.

"You miss being loved? Leia we all love you."

"That's not what I mean. I mean the love that you and Elsa share. I want that. I want it so badly. But now after what happened with Johannes, I know what I want and I know how to handle anything that comes in my way. I learned how to deal with people like him and I would never be so low to let myself deal with that all over again." Leia said.

"I know. I'm so sorry you had to go through so much pain the past two years. Actually you're entire life. I mean, dad-"

"I don't want to talk about him." Leia said quickly. "Nicholas is nothing like Johannes or dad."

"You're right. I'm sorry of the way I acted and I've come to make things right." He smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Leia asked.

"I need to talk to Nicholas. Do you know where I could find him?" Derek asked.

Leia, holding Danielle, and Derek walked downstairs and out into town. She knew where he lived at this point so she led him to his house and knocked on the front door. No one answered so they walked to the back of the house to see Nicholas planting Geitrams in the backyard.

"Nicholas!" Leia called. He put his shovel down and wiped the sweat off of his head and looked behind his shoulder. He immediately stood up and bowed to Derek who gave him nothing but a look back.

Leia walked over to him with Danielle and Nicholas picked her daughter up in his arms to say hello. He then gave Leia a quick hug and Derek smiled from where he was standing. He never really got a good look at him and he could instantly tell that Nicholas wasn't a bad person. Leia then whispered something in his ear and Nicholas nodded and handed Danielle back to her and they both walked back over to Derek.

"Good day Sir." Nicholas said shakily.

"I'd like to talk to you in private. If that's alright with you." Derek said with a smile.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, sure." Nicholas said and the two walked off.

Leia watched them talk about twenty feet away and she tried to read their lips but it was almost impossible due to the sun blinding her eyes. She held Danielle close to her and kissed the top of her head lightly and smiled. She saw the two boys shake hands and enter a friendly hug with manly pats on the back. They walked back over to Leia and they all stood there in complete silence for a second.

"So Leia? Would you like to go to this fancy restaurant in the middle of town? They have the best fried plantain!" Nicholas said happily.

Leia smiled at them both and then hugged Derek with all her might and he kissed her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"Go now." He whispered to the both of them with a smile.

* * *

Kristoff, Anna, and the twins had been walking around town for a good hour shopping for little knickknacks for the kids. They were well aware of what had happened with Derek but they didn't know that everything was all better now but they knew it would work out so they didn't get themselves too involved.

"Mama look!" Alexander called while pointing at a certain snowman and reindeer.

"Sven!? Who let you out of the stables?" Kristoff asked his reindeer friend.

"I did!" Olaf happily confessed.

"Olaf, he shouldn't be just out in the open without one of us with him." Kristoff said while kneeling down to match Olaf's height.

"Oh! Okay!" Olaf said. "He's harmless!"

Kristoff and Anna looked over to Sven nuzzling the twins with his snout and making them giggle. There were also a lot of people watching them in confused, yet amused stares.

"Careful guys." Anna laughed and joined in with the fun.

"Olaf?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah Sven, I mean Kristoff?" He smiled widely.

"Your flurry is starting to go away. Maybe you should ask Elsa to recreate you one." Kristoff suggested.

"My own personal flurry?! Where's Elsa?" He asked.

"She should be with Kenneth inside the castle." Kristoff said. "Want me to go get her?"

"No, no, no, no, no. Tell her to come tomorrow because I promised Sven that I would teach him how to ice skate!" Olaf said cheerfully.

"But….nevermind." Kristoff said.

Sven, Anna, and the twins stopped playing around and Sven trotted over to Kristoff and picked him up with his antlers causing the twins and Anna to laugh at him. Kristoff smiled himself and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, put me down buddy." Kristoff laughed.

Sven then motioned for Olaf to come with him to the ice rink. "I'm coming!" Olaf shouted and the two friends went off leaving Kristoff, Anna, and the twins behind.

"I miss Owaf and Swen daddy." Christabel said sadly.

Kristoff picked her up and hoisted her on his hip and sighed. "I know. I do too." He knew that he and Sven wouldn't see much of each other now that he had children and were planning on having more and he knew Sven understood that, but part of him wanted it to be like old times. It was harder than he thought.

"Kristoff, can we talk?" Anna asked as she picked up Alexander.

"Sure, what are you thinking?" He asked with a smile.

"Follow me." She said and they walked over to the nearest park bench and let the twins roam around but only in the eyesight of their parents. The kids understood what that meant.

"What's the matter?" He said and squeezed her hand.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me."

"I…I want to start trying for more children." Anna confessed.

"M-more children? Aren't your hands full with these two junior Bjorgmans?" He laughed.

"I mean, they are a beautiful handful but I want more than just two children and they're old enough to understand what's going on and they're already four years old."

"So many babies in this castle." Kristoff laughed.

"I know! But who said it was a bad thing?"

"Very true. I don't know, honey are you sure you're ready?"

"I _know _I'm ready. So what do you think?" She asked with a tiny hint of desperation.

"I mean if you're ready and you want more, I'd be glad to give you some more." He said with a wink.

"But are you ready? We're in this together."

"Of course I am. I want nothing more than to have more beautiful and amazing kids with you." He said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Eww!" Christabel and Alexander squealed together.

Kristoff and Anna broke apart laughing and held their arms open and the twins came running into their arms. They all sat there as one happy family, enjoying the beautiful day and the beautiful opportunities they were able to spend with each other. And maybe soon, there'd be a fifth Bjorgman….

* * *

**A/N: Alright, alright some of this Derek nonsense is cleared up and now everyone's happy! And what do you think of Kristoff and Anna trying for more kids? I'm excited! So let me know what you thought of this boring chapter and I promise you I'll make it up to you in the next chapter! Also, I'm seeing the reviews slowly drop in numbers and it's making me sad so please review because I love feedback and it will help me get the chapters up faster and more better! Love you all and REVIEW POR FAVOR! **

**Frozen12065: My favorite Frozen song is Let It Go and Frozen Heart and then my favorite Disney song is You'll Be In My Heart from Tarzan!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: I know he's such a baby! But everything turned out peachy keen because Elsa slapped some sense into him!**

**Guest: Oh my gosh you are awesome! Disney would never use this story, it's not nearly as good as some of the other ones out there but thank you so much for saying that, it made my day! I promise I'll do something with writing when I get older because people like you encourage me to do so! Thank you again!**

**Toni: Yeah if my sibling was physically abused I'd be concerned too so yeah we can all see where he's coming from, but still.**

**Fletchdoug99: That's alright! I'm glad you were able to find this and I'm glad you like it! And trust me, it's so hard because I keep getting Nicholas and Derek's name confused because they're both connected to Leia in some way and I know I mess up and I think I fix it but I guess I didn't. Thank you for letting me know so I can be more aware.**

**gracewilliams14: I know, poor Elsa. She's been through so much and then Derek has to bring back painful memories obliviously. Well he'll get over it, he's a big boy!**

**IndyGirl89: WHY DO I KEEP DOING THAT!? I swear I don't even realize that I use the same things as you do! I was just tired of typing out ****_Christabel _****so I wrote ****_Bella _****and now I feel stupid because it looks like I copied you. Ah well, you're awesome so you probably don't even mind!**

**artistreilly421: Welcome to Love Will Grow Stronger: Part II**

**SonicXmen94: Elsa's gonna slap him silly, that's what!**

**Elsa-Snowflake99: I do what I do best!**

**Pixelraven71: I always wanted Elsa to freeze his fire so I did! Hehehe.**

**FrozenXTitanicXHungerGames: He does because Elsa is awesome and told him to calm the eff down! And YES YOU DID!**

**The FaultInAFrozenHeart: WHOOO 100****th**** reviewer! You da best! I'm glad you like my list! Which do you like best? And I feel bad for Barnes and Noble because that's where I wrote the entire ending of the first story and I was like crying the whole time. Poor workers. I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**RedtheWolf2: Nicholeia?! YES! THAT IS PERFECT I LOVE IT! I will for sure consider that! Nice job, I'm jealous of your thinking! And yes Derek needs to calm himself before Elsa freezes his butt.**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: A little bit of Olaf and Sven in there for you! I think Elsa for sure snapped at Derek and good for her! He needs a woman's yelling! And I know exactly how you feel. When I read fanfics, I literally think about them for days and how they've either ruined my life or made them better. **

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: It's like you read my mind! I read your comment and I was like "This girl is smart." Everything is okay now so that's also good!**

**The elf from Alagesia: I know! We think they're amazing and then they turn around and piss us off! I am truly excited to see your next installment and I hope you update soon! I'm also lucky to have a reviewer like you and I have also told some friends of mine to look at your amazing story! You got some fans coming your way my dear!**

**yuli120501: I know exactly what you mean! I think out loud sometimes, like today for example! And I just scream or swear or laugh or cry whenever I read a fanfic and my whole family is like "Mary, can you shut the heck up?" They just don't understand.**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER! NOTHING'S IN MY WAAAAAAAY! OH!**


	7. This Is Life

**A/N: Wow okay I have 105 reviews and then I wake up the next morning with 119. I was pretty excited let me tell you! So everyone seemed pretty glad that that Elsa slapped Derek and I'm glad she did too! I kind of enjoy that. Anyways, someone gave me the newest ship name for Nicholas and Leia and it's called ****Nicholeia****! Give ****RedtheWolf2**** a pat on the back for the idea! Like, c'mon that's perfect! Anyways, enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

"Kenneth is crying." Elsa mumbled and patted her husband's face.

"It's your turn." Derek mumbled back.

"It's always my turn." Elsa said.

Derek huffed and rolled out of the bed, not realizing he was completely naked, and walked over to the crib.

"Sweetie?" Elsa said.

"What?"

"You need pants." She laughed.

"Shoot!" He whispered and found his pants at the foot of the bed and slowly put them on. He needed Elsa's forgiveness last night.

He picked up Kenneth and cradled him in his arms and rocked back and forth. "Morning bud." Derek said with a smile on his face. Elsa then got up as well and slipped her robe on and walked over to her favorite boys. She gave Derek and Kenneth a good morning kiss and then made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Do you want a baby brother or sister?" Derek asked Kenneth who just cooed in response.

"Excuse me?" Elsa said from the bathroom.

"What?"

"I heard that." She said as she walked over to her vanity to apply her makeup and do her hair.

"And?"

"No more babies for a while. At least two or three years." Elsa said.

Derek's shoulders slumped and he looked back down at his son and smiled. He set him down on his feet because he knew how to walk now. He fell down at first and then made his way up into a standing position and began cautiously walking over to Elsa who had no idea that he was even coming near her. She felt a light hand touch her thigh and she looked down to see Kenneth smiling at her and giggling.

"Hello Prince. What brings you here today?" She asked him.

He looked around the room and then back at his mother and giggled again. Elsa smiled and picked Kenneth up and sat him on her lap as she continued to apply her makeup and do her hair. He picked up her hairbrush and threw it on the ground followed by a giggle.

"Kenneth." Elsa groaned and leaned down to pick up the brush.

He then picked up her eyeliner and put in his mouth and Elsa caught him just in time and pulled it out of his mouth and glared at him.

"We do not put things in our mouths okay? This is very dangerous." Elsa warned her son. Kenneth looked at Elsa and then cracked one his charming baby smiles and Elsa just sighed and kissed his cheek.

"I'm telling you, you're like a super mom." Derek said.

"I try." Elsa said sarcastically. "Can we talk about something?"

"Yeah, anything." He said and sat on the bed, giving her his full attention.

"I uh….I sort went a little too far with you yesterday and I was wrong about a lot of things. At first, I didn't understand why you were so worked up about Leia seeing someone until I thought about a lot last night. I mean, we should be concerned after what happened with both Hans and Johannes. Anna and Leia were the only two had bad relationships and I happened to luck out with the best man in the world when I deserved it the least. I think I didn't want to believe that there were any more bad guys out there and that Nicholas was completely good. He is a good person, we know that, but it was unfair to you the way I acted. I was ignorant. You wanted to keep Leia safe and I'm not saying you were completely right, but you weren't completely wrong. I didn't do my part as a protective older sister to Leia and if it wasn't for you, she would go out with anyone and we would never know if he was ever bad or not. I guess what I'm trying to say is that your thoughts were right but you presented them in the wrong way and my thoughts weren't all that correct but I presented them in the right way. I stayed calm but then again it was like I didn't care who she courted and that was wrong of me. So I'm sorry." Elsa said.

Derek stood up and walked over to Elsa, cupping her cheeks with his hands and kissing her deeply on the lips. She sighed into the kiss but she couldn't embrace him due to the fact that she was still holding Kenneth.

"Did I ever tell you how much I truly love you?" Derek asked.

"I think you've mentioned it a couple of times." Elsa whispered.

"I love you Elsa. You really are the most amazing person I've ever known." He said sincerely.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"And I'm also sorry. It was all my fault."

"No, it was _our _fault." Elsa corrected.

Derek just nodded and picked Kenneth up from Elsa's lap and set him on the floor in his pile of many toys and picked up Elsa bridal style and twirled her around and threw her on the bed and jumped on top of her. She laughed as he kissed her stomach all the way up to her lips and let them linger there. He loved kissing her because it felt so magical and real to him.

"You're going to mess up my hair!" Elsa joked seductively.

"I'll mess up way more than that." Derek whispered back.

"Wait! Kenneth is in here." Elsa reminded him.

"So?"

"That's disgusting!" Elsa chided him.

"He has no idea." Derek said nonchalantly.

"Come on, at least put him in his bassinette." Elsa giggled.

"Ugh, fine." Derek groaned and rolled off the bed and laid his son back in his bassinette and kissed him on the forehead before trudging back to the bed and falling on top of Elsa and kissing her deeply all over again. He rolled Elsa on top of him and she leaned in to kiss him while he circled her back with his arms and pulled her close to him, chest against chest.

Then there was a signature knock at the door.

"Elsa?" Anna called.

"Are you kidding me?" Elsa whispered. Anna always interrupted at the worst times. "Hold on!" Elsa called.

She got off of Derek but gave him a quick kiss before straightening herself out and opening the door. She saw Anna was alone and then she was taken by surprise when Anna fell into Elsa's arms and began crying her eyes out. Elsa gestured for Derek to leave the room in which he did and Elsa guided Anna to their bed. They got under the covers together and Elsa let Anna cry into her chest and she lovingly rubbed her hand up and down her back to calm her down.

"What's the matter, honey?" Elsa asked calmly to her little sister.

Anna sniffled a couple of times before looking up at her sister, eyes all red and puffy. She just shook her head and sat up in the bed.

"I think I'm having the same problem you did." Anna said quietly.

"That's a very broad topic. I have too many problems. Be specific." She smiled.

"I can't seem to get pregnant." Anna blurted out.

"Pr…you're trying for more kids?" Elsa asked with a smile on her face.

Anna nodded and sighed. "I'm just not getting pregnant and I don't know what to do."

"Well how long have you been trying?" Elsa asked.

"About a week." Anna answered.

"Well of course you aren't pregnant yet. Well you could be, but you won't know for a while until you miss your period." Elsa giggled.

"They really need to make something that helps us know that we're pregnant right away." Anna huffed.

"That'd be lovely." Elsa said calmly.

"I want more babies." Anna said honestly.

"Do you think you're ready? I mean you do have your hands full with two four year olds." Elsa reminded her.

"I know I'm ready. I've told you many times that I want a big family and I just want to love so many children. They need me."

Elsa smiled at her sister and held her closer to her. She wiped of Anna's tears and they shared a smile.

"Do you want more kids?" Anna asked.

"I don't think so. I'm happy with little Kenneth." Elsa said and looked over at his bassinette.

"Is he sleeping?" Anna asked.

"You can see."

Anna got out of the bed and looked down in the bassinette and Kenneth was wide awake and once he saw his aunt, he smiled and lifted his arms in the air for Anna. Anna smiled and lifted him out of his crib and hoisted him on her hips and danced around the room with him. She adored Kenneth. Whenever Elsa and Derek needed time alone, she'd always be there to make sure he was feeling loved and that someone was there to take care of him. Anna was also really good with him too.

"You two are so cute." Elsa said as she watched her son and sister interact.

"He loves me!" Anna smiled and held Kenneth close to her.

"Of course he loves you! It's hard not to love you." Elsa said.

Anna looked at her sister and smiled. "I want a baby."

* * *

"Okay, do you know where the date is?" Derek asked Kristoff.

"Yes, I followed Leia and she and Nicholas are going to the Deli and then to the dance floor outside of it." Kristoff answered.

"Do you know where this deli is?" Derek asked.

"It's two blocks east of here." Kristoff answered. "Why did you ask me to look up all of this stuff for you?"

"Because you and I are going to spy on them!" Derek said.

"What?! Derek, that's so wrong and kind of creepy."

"Wouldn't you want to spy on your daughter's first real date?" Derek asked.

Kristoff thought for a second and then sighed in defeat. "Fine, we'll spy. But you have to be secretive! Don't cause any attention to yourself."

"Well then we'll have to wear disguises because I'm the King Consort and you're the Prince Consort and people are going to be giving us attention." Derek concluded.

The boys put on their long, but unsuspicious cloaks and put commoner clothes on and made their way outside and successfully walked to the Deli without being recognized. They walked in and skimmed the place for Leia and Nicholas and Kristoff caught them at a corner table with Danielle sitting on Nicholas's lap. Kristoff nudged Derek and pointed nonchalantly over to their table and Derek nodded back. They quickly ordered a few sandwiches and took their seats on the other side of the Deli.

"Maybe they won't recognize us." Kristoff said.

"They better not recognize us." Derek laughed.

They looked over at Nicholas and Leia and saw that they were deep into a conversation and Leia had that dreamy look in her eyes as she listened to Nicholas talk. Her chin was rested on her hands and she laughed at literally everything he said and they were sharing a drink.

"Are they seriously sharing a drink? That makes me sick." Derek said with an eye roll.

"Oh, leave her be." Kristoff said and playfully swatted his arm. "You know what it's like to be in love."

"She can't be in love with him yet!" Derek protested.

"Okay, maybe she isn't in love yet, but she's getting there. I can tell she really likes him." Kristoff said.

"Let's just take this one thing at a time." Derek said.

They turned back around and at their sandwiches for a little bit, discussed their wives and children, talked about alcohol, and laughed about stupid fights they had with Anna and Elsa. Typical boy stuff. They turned back around and saw Nicholas carefully pass Danielle back to Leia and then she placed her hands on the table and Nicholas placed his on top of hers and tapped it lovingly. Kristoff noticed Derek began to become heated.

"They're just holding hands. It's not a big deal."

"I know…it's just. I don't even know." Derek said.

Then, a waitress came over and took away their plates and then Leia and Nicholas stood up from their table and Leia and Derek almost made eye contact but he snapped his head away before she could see him. He then nonchalantly looked over his shoulder and saw them leaving the premises and outside to the place where there was a band and people were dancing with their significant others. Kristoff and Derek gobbled down their sandwiches, paid the bill, and then left the building as well and walked around to the other side of the building and sat in the outside chairs behind Nicholas and Leia so their backs were facing them.

"What if they slow dance?" Derek asked worriedly.

"That's a very big possibility." Kristoff laughed.

A calm, yet happy song came on and Leia sat down on a bench and Nicholas held two-year old Danielle in his arms and twirled around in a circle with her. They danced together and received a lot of cute and adoring looks from other dancers. Kristoff looked over at Derek who was smiling at his niece. He loved her so much and Kristoff could tell that he forgot about the real reason why they were there and just sat there and adored his niece.

"Do I see a smile?" Kristoff said and nudged his brother-in-law.

Derek quickly frowned again and shook his head no.

"I'm smiling at Danielle, not the situation." Derek lied.

"Uh, huh, sure." Kristoff said.

Then they turned to look at Leia but she wasn't in her chair and Nicholas and Danielle weren't on the dance floor anymore. They heard breathing behind them and slowly turned around to see Nicholas holding Danielle and Leia smiling while crossing her arms.

"Fancy seeing you guys here." Leia smiled sarcastically.

"Woah, you guys were here too?" Derek asked.

Leia raised an eyebrow at both of the boys and crossed her arms even tighter.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leia asked.

"We were checking out the Deli because we heard it was an awesome place for dates." Kristoff said.

"So you had _no _idea that we'd be here today?" Leia asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Not a clue." Derek said.

"We're gonna go…now…" Derek said and he and Kristoff ran away leaving a smiling Leia behind them.

"Phew that was close!" Derek said.

"No it wasn't _close! _They got us!" Kristoff said.

"Well Leia didn't seem too mad, right?"

"She'll be fine. But we should probably get back to our wives before they get angry at us for not helping with the kids." Kristoff said.

* * *

"Christabel Elsa Bjorgman? Alexander Derek Bjorgman?" Anna said to her two children as they sat side by side on her bed. "I'm not going to ask you this more than once, so I need an honest answer now. Who ripped mommy's baby book?"

Christabel and Alexander exchanged guilty glances and then Alexander jumped off of the bed and stood before his mother.

"Alexander? Did you rip my book?" Anna asked as she bent down so she was eye level with him.

Alexander nodded his head and scratched his head, not daring to look into Anna's eyes. Anna raised Alexander's chin up with her hand so he was definitely looking into his eyes and she shook her head at him.

"Can you tell me why you did that?" Anna asked her son.

Alexander sighed and slowly hugged Anna first. Anna sighed and returned the hug back and then Alexander pulled away and sighed. He looked up at his sister who gestured for him to begin speaking. They were quite a pair.

"The weason I wipped your baby book is 'cause I don't want you to have another baby." Alexander said.

"You don't want me to have another baby? Why?" Anna asked completely disheartened.

"I heawd you and daddy talking about another baby and I don't want you to fowget about me and Bewwa." Alexander said sadly.

"Oh, honey." Anna said and pulled her son close to her and hugged him with all her might. "I'd never forget about you and Bella."

"But how? Once you have the new baby, we can't wive here anymore."

"Of course you can live here!" Anna giggled. "You'll have another baby brother or sister to play with too! It'll be great."

"Weally?" Both Christabel and Alexander said at the same time.

Anna pulled Christabel off of the bed and held her two kids close to her. "Yes. We'll be a bigger family and we'll have so much fun together."

"I want mommy to have a baby!" Christabel laughed and jumped up and down, he blonde braids flying in the air.

"Mommy can't have a baby anymore." Alexander said sadly.

"Why?" Christabel and Anna said at the same time.

"Because I wipped her baby book. Now she can't have one."

Anna laughed and kissed Alexander on the forehead. "I can have a baby without the baby book."

"How?" Alexander asked.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Where do babies come from then?" Alexander asked.

"Aw jeez."

* * *

**A/N: Alexander is so cute! Well I hope you liked this chapter! It was kind of a filler chapter but not so much. I don't know, I don't really like this one but it needed to be in there. I'm excited for next chapter though because I have something evil planned! Mwahaha! Love you all and don't forget to review!**

**Also, I honestly think you should read ****The Young and The Hopeless**** by ****_Fletchdoug99_**** because it is SO amazing! You'll love it!**

**MermaidOfTheMakoPod: Right? Elsa is the best!**

**Pixelraven71: It shall be interesting, let me assure you!**

**WarThunder: She does deserve more children but we'll have to wait and see who get's them!**

**TheFaultInAFrozennHeart: I know! I fell in love with them after The Fault In Our Stars so I would for sure use them if this became a movie which it won't. But yes you are the 100****th**** reviewer so good for you and I'm glad me updating makes your day because that makes my day when you say that.**

**RedtheWolf2: Thank you so much for saying that! I hardly think I'm that good but you boost up my confidence so I appreciate that so much and NEVER compare yourself to others because then you'll never be happy. You are amazing and don't forget it!**

**bexmad: I kind of imagine that Elsa has to rejuvenate Olaf's flurry in order for it to continue so that's why I wrote that. No worries though, he's fine!**

**SnowQueenElsaOfArendelle101: Absolutely not.**

**IndyGirl89: I want them to have like, a million kids! And thank you I didn't think I was doing a good job but I guess I am! Thanks!**

**artistreilly421: Finally!**

**ElsaWinterFrost: Hello former ElsaSnowflake99! Isn't Christabel gorgeous? I love how feminine it sounds! GO ELSA!**

**iamloveCynder: They are the cutest! I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm glad to see a review from you! I hope you continue to enjoy the rest! **

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: Really? I thought I sucked at Olaf's personality. But thank you very much! Yeah I think I want to have Kristoff and Derek and possibly Nicholas have a guy's night out or have Kristoff be alone with Sven just to get away from royal life for a little. You are an AWESOME reviewer and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**The elf from Alagesia: You made Varsity? Good for you, congratulations! And don't worry about rushing yourself either. But thank you for your sweet comment and I wish you lots of luck!**

**beststroyever: I'm trying to give Kristoff and Anna more moments but I've been getting carried away with Leia recently and plus Kenneth is only a year old and we kind of missed out on the twins being one so I didn't want to do the same thing with Delsa's baby. But I will for sure dedicate a whole chapter for them because I miss them too! **

**Fletchdoug99: He needed a little slapping from his wife! I hope you enjoy the rest.**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: I think Elsa should too but I can't make any promises even though I already know everything happens! I hope Anna gets pregnant though so there can be a third Bjorgman!**

**smoke4308: I want to save the fire for a larger event….*winky face***

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: I loved how Elsa slapped him! He was being such a jerk! And I love babies so I can't help but have Delsa and Kristanna have more and more!**

**yuli120501: You did? That must've been quite a sight for you!**

**Sonicxmen94: I'm dying for another Bjorgman too!**

**PothenaIsMyLife: Wow thank you so much! It would amazing if that happened but it's very unlikely. I'm glad that you're enjoying this so much and I truly hope you don't die!**

**Alanna official: I love Delsa fights too because it shows that they really love each other in some way! And more babies hopefully! Yay!**

**Guest: Oh trust me, they will! I promise they will have the cutest kissing scene and you won't be disappointed! I'm glad you're liking the whole story and I hope you continue to do so. Oh yeah, and no review is too long!**

**RJCA27: I messaged you.**

**Toni: I know it's just that big brother instinct, you know? Glad you're liking this!**

**WE CAN FACE THIS THING TOGETHER  
NOOOO  
WE CAN CHANGE THIS WINTER WEATHER  
I**

**AND EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT  
I CAAAAAAN'T!**


	8. If You Only Knew

**A/N: I was texting my friend and she and I literally recited all of Let It Go because we're cool like that! I'm glad you all liked last chapter and now you're going to hate me at the end of this chapter so get comfortable, eat a pound of bacon, and drink some root beer! But before you hate me, the entire first part of this story is literally everyone being together because there are hardly any chapter of mine that ALL of them are together so I dedicated this one to them. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"__Aww geez." Anna groaned._

_Just then, and thankfully, Kristoff walked in the room and quickly closed the door completely out of breath._

_"__What happened to you?" Anna asked._

_"__Nothing." He breathed and walked over to Anna to give her a kiss._

_"__Um, sweetheart? It seems your son has asked the question of all questions." Anna said._

_"__Huh?"_

_"__Alexander? Can you ask daddy what you just asked me?" Anna said to Alexander._

_"__Where do babies come from because mommy said she don't get pwegnant with a baby book."_

_Kristoff snorted and Anna shot him a glare and he coughed nervously. He looked at Anna who was eyeing his desperately for an answer. He opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it at a loss for words._

_"__Mommy? Daddy?' Alexander asked._

_"__Listen son, babies come when mommy's and daddy's love each other very much." Kristoff explained._

_"__Then how come I don't have a baby?" Christabel but in._

_"__What do you mean?" Kristoff asked._

_"__I love Alexander very much, so why don't I have a baby?" She said._

_Anna and Kristoff stared at each other in complete shock and disgust._

_"__Brothers and sisters can't have babies?" Alexander asked._

_"__I sure hope not." Kristoff mumbled._

_"__No, honey." Anna said._

_"__I just don't get it." Alexander sighed._

_"__You'll learn about true love when you're older but for now, daddy gave mommy you two. We discussed having children and then mommy got pregnant with you guys." Anna explained._

_"__How did you get pwegnant?" Christabel asked._

_"__I told you, daddy gave me the baby."_

_"__Did he buy it?" Alexander asked._

_"__No." Anna laughed. "You guys grew in my tummy." She said with a pat to her stomach._

_"__Did we just magicwy gwow there?" Alexander asked._

_"__N- I mean yes. Yes I asked your daddy to give me a baby and it magically began to grow there." Anna giggled._

_"__Weally?" Alexander asked._

_"__Yep." Anna said._

_"__Then ask daddy to give you another baby." Christabel said._

_"__Excuse me?" Kristoff said._

_"__Mommy wants another baby. Give her one!" Christabel said._

_"__I plan on it." Kristoff said and smiled at Anna._

* * *

_1 month later…._

After about a month of courting, Derek finally accepted Nicholas and the tension between the two ceased. He still wouldn't let Leia stay the night at his house and he wasn't allowed to stay the night in the castle either. Though Leia liked Nicholas a lot, she still put her daughter first and made sure she was taken care of before she even considered going on a date with Nicholas.

Derek and Elsa haven't fought about anything too serious for a while except when it came to Kenneth. Silly things like who's turn it was to change him, who was the one who left the bottles out, or who would pick him up when he was crying. Other than that, they were content with their relationship and actually never loved each other more than they did now.

After the horrid talk with Christabel and Alexander, Kristoff and Anna began trying for children almost every night but so far they didn't seem to be getting any luck. Anna still had her monthly cycle but they weren't going to lose hope. Because it took Elsa about two years to get pregnant, they believed that they were lucky.

It was a warm fall day in Arendelle and it started out as any other day, wake up the kids, eat breakfast, bathe, and put clothes on. Anna and Kristoff were getting the kids ready for the day and today was a special day especially for Christabel. She had been bawling her eyes out since she woke up because, like her mother, she was very extroverted, and was sick of being in the castle all day so Kristoff said he would take her out for the day, just the two of them.

"Christabel Elsa, if you don't stop crying then you aren't going out with daddy today." Anna said as she struggled to get her shoes on her little feet.

"Mama I wanna go out!" Christabel cried.

"Then calm down." Anna said calmly, trying her best not to lose her temper.

Christabel just continued crying and kicking her feet, pretty much throwing a temper tantrum on the floor of her bedroom. Anna decided she had enough and forcefully picked her daughter up and set her in her mini bed and held her down. Christabel knew she was in trouble.

"I'm not going to ask you again, dear. I told you _two _times to stop throwing a tantrum and you disobeyed me. I don't think you can go out with daddy today because of how you were acting." Anna said sternly.

"No! Mommy pwease, I'm sowwy!" Christabel cried.

"Christabel, I don't know what to say. I gave you more than one chance, I'm not sure if I have any more left to spare." Anna shrugged.

"Pwease just give me one more chance, I pwomise I'll be good!" Christabel said.

"Pinky promise?" Anna asked with her pinky hanging out.

"Pinky pwomise." Christabel repeated and her and Anna locked pinkies.

"I'm sowwy." Christabel apologized.

"It's alright baby." Anna said and hugged and kissed her daughter. "Now, are you ready to go get daddy?"

"Yeah!" Christabel cheered and jumped in Anna's arms. Anna picked up her daughter gently this time and carried her into her and Kristoff's room where he was snuggling with Alexander. Anna smiled at the sight and then Kristoff quietly and softly got up from the bed and left Alexander in there asleep. Anna kissed both her daughter and Kristoff goodbye and snuggled under the covers with her son.

"Where are we going today daddy?" Christabel asked.

"Wherever you want!" Kristoff smiled and hoisted Christabel on his hip.

"Can we go see the butterfwies?" She asked.

"You want to go to the butterfly gardens?" He asked.

Christabel nodded and smiled.

"Alright then."

The two walked all the way to the butterfly gardens and they didn't have to pay to get in but Kristoff still slipped in a little money to the person working it. They entered the gardens and Kristoff looked around to see many children with their parents there and it made him a little uncomfortable because he didn't want any attention, he just wanted to spend the day with his daughter.

"Daddy, look!" Christabel squealed and pointed to a glass case with tons of butterflies called Vandregulvinges. They were a clouded yellow color with black on the sides and one black dot on each wing. Christabel ran up to the glass case and placed her hands on it and looked intensively into the box and smiled.

"Like them?" Kristoff asked his daughter and ruffled her blonde hair.

"They're the most pwetties butterfwies I've ever seen!" Christabel said in amazement.

"Alright honey, let's go. There's plenty more to see." Kristoff laughed.

Next, there was a little creek where butterflies called Isblåvinges and they were of a turquoise blue color and Christabel stared down at them from the bridge in complete awe.

"Can you pick me up daddy? I can't see." Christabel asked. Kristoff picked her up and placed her feet on the rail of the bridge and held onto her waist and smiled at how amazed she was at the butterflies.

"What do you think of these ones?" Kristoff asked.

"I think I wike these the mostest!" Christabel exclaimed, getting lots of smiles from passerbies.

"Well there are still a lot more to see." Kristoff smiled.

"What do you think of them daddy?"

"Me? I think they're beautiful. Just like you!" He said and tickled her sides.

"Daddy! Tickles!" Christabel squealed and Kristoff pulled her off of the rail and they continued walking hand in hand to the next exhibit.

They walked past another little creek with butterflies called Admirals but they weren't as pretty as the other ones. They were red, white, and black and they looked kind of scary so Christabel and Kristoff looked at each other and shook their heads no and continued on.

There were two large trees at the next exhibit and they held butterflies called Kirsebærsommerfugls and they fluttered all over each tree and it looked like a swarm of them everywhere. They were beautiful and even Kristoff was very much intrigued by them. They were a tanish-orange color with black spots covering it. Christabel walked over to the wooden railing and smiled up at the butterflies and pointed at them. While one of her fingers was in the air, one of the butterflies landed on it and calmly fluttered its wings on her finger.

"Daddy, look!" Christabel whispered, her hand shaking.

"Be very still sweetie." Kristoff said and kneeled down next to his four-year old daughter and smiled at her.

"It tickles." She whispered with a giggle.

"Is it cool?" Kristoff whispered.

Christabel nodded her head and smiled down at the butterfly. "Can I name it?"

"Sure."

"I'm gonna name her….Anna." Christabel said.

"Why Anna?"

"Because this butterfwy is pwetty like mommy." Christabel said.

"Did you guys have a nice time?" Anna asked when Kristoff and Christabel entered the dining room just in time for dinner. Derek, Elsa, Kenneth, Anna, Alexander, Leia, and Danielle were all sitting around the table already, scrambling food into their mouths like they haven't eaten in years.

"It was so fun, mommy!" Christabel squealed and ran over to jump in her arms.

"What did you see?" Elsa asked.

Christabel bounced over to Elsa and fell in her arms in a fit of giggles. "I saw so many butterfwies that I couldn't count! There were twillions of them and one even landed on my finger!"

"Really? What did it look like?" Elsa asked with a smile on her face as she picked Christabel up and set her on her lap.

"They were owange with bwack dots all over it!" Christabel explained.

"That sounds beautiful." Elsa said and kissed Christabel's forehead.

"It was! Hi baby Kenneth." Christabel said and touched Kenneth's hand while he was in his high chair.

"Be careful toots." Kristoff said.

"She's fine." Elsa said and smiled at Kristoff.

"He looks like you." Christabel commented.

"Really? Huh." Elsa laughed.

"He looks like Uncle Dewek too."

"Thanks kiddo." Derek said and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy and I pwayed with all of my lego toys." Alexander told his sister.

"That sounds bowing." Christabel said.

"It was fun! Wasn't it mommy?"

"What? Oh, of course love. Mommy loves playing with you." Anna smiled at her son.

Kristoff and Christabel sat down in their seats, said their prayers, and then dug into the food just like everyone else was. Kristoff and Anna were being all lovey dovey and whispering things into each other's ears and smiling, occasionally kissing each other, Derek and Elsa kept passing notes to each other like children in school trying to be sneaky and Elsa would blush whenever she got a response from him. Leia was sitting alone watching the couples in love and how much she wished Nicholas could be there with her right then and there but he was taking care of his sister that evening. He's only eaten dinner with the royal family once and it wasn't even awkward. All three girls sat together on one side of the table and all three boys sat on the opposite side discussing the baseball game that went down earlier that morning while the girls watched them and giggled. To make matters better, the boys were holding the kids in their arms so it was the picture perfect scene.

"Leia, where's Nicholas?" Anna asked.

"Oh." Leia said and put her fork down. "He's taking care of his sister today so he can't be here. He will tomorrow though."

"Auntie Weia?" Alexander asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you wove Nichowas?" He asked.

"Don't answer that." Elsa whispered and daintily sipped her wine.

"I-I well…I _like _him a lot. He's a very nice man." Leia answered.

"But-"

"Alex, she answered you so leave it at that." Anna said with a smile so she didn't sound so harsh.

"Yes mommy." He said and continued eating.

"Okay I have a question for everyone." Anna said gaining everyone's attention, even her kids.

"If I had another baby, should I name it after Kristoff? Like Kristoff_er _or something?" Anna asked.

"You already named Bella after me." Kristoff said with an eye roll.

"Yeah, maybe you should name it a name you really like. What are some boy names you like?" Leia asked.

"I like Daniel, Fredrik, Thomas, Finn, and Leif." Anna answered.

"I adore the name Daniel." Elsa said dreamily. "It sounds so…grand."

"I think I like Thomas the most." Kristoff said.

"I agree with Elsa." Derek said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Am I the only one here who likes Finn?" Leia laughed.

Anna raised her hand. "Obviously I do." She laughed back.

"What about girl names?" Derek asked.

"Hmm…well Lydia is my favorite by far besides Christabel, then I love Lillian, Anette, Camilla, May, Laila, and Helene." She answered after much thinking.

"Ooh Camilla is really pretty!" Leia said. "I _really _like that one!"

"Lillian and Helene are interesting names." Elsa said.

"I like Lydia." Kristoff said and gained a smile from Anna.

"Laila and May are the best." Derek said.

"You guys make this so difficult for me." Anna pouted.

"Choose the ones you want, sis. Who cares what anyone else thinks." Elsa said.

"_Let it go!" _Derek kind of sang.

Everyone laughed and Elsa swatted him in the shoulder. He gave her a side hug and kissed her cheek. "You should put a full on performance for us." He said.

"No way. I don't sing anymore." Elsa said.

"Anna and I always here you playing the piano and singing when you're by yourself." Kristoff admitted.

Anna glared at him and Kristoff laughed nervously and focused back on his food.

"Wait, what?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing." Anna said for Kristoff.

"So….performance?" Derek asked.

"Nope." Elsa said simply and shook her head.

It was quiet for a minute and then Gerda walked in with a tray of notes and handed a few to Derek and Elsa, and then one to Leia which was quite unusual.

"I have one?" Leia asked.

"Yes ma'am." Gerda said and smiled.

Leia looked at the address it came from and realized it came from this castle which made her feel uneasy.

"Thank you." She said slowly as she read it. She took Danielle out of her high chair and slowly walked upstairs with the note in her hand.

* * *

_Dear Leia,_

_I miss you. I miss being with you and I miss seeing you every day. I wanted to apologize for everything I've ever done to you and I want you to know that I still and always will love you. You mean everything to me and everything I did to you, just know that I didn't mean any of it. I was in a bad place at a bad time and I didn't know how to confront my feelings. I hope you give me another chance so I can love you just like I did the day I met you. If you ever find yourself near, please stop and pay me a visit because I'd love to see your beautiful face. Tell our daughter that I love her. I love you too my sweet Leia._

_-Johannes_

* * *

**A/N: How the eff did Johannes know Leia had a daughter? We shall have to find out and see? I wonder what's going on….Do you guys think he's a bad guy or a good guy? Will he hurt Leia and Danielle? Hmm…so many questions! Review and let me know what you think because I LOVE when you guys tell me! Love you snowflakes!**

**Fletchdoug99: I'm pretty sure Timber is going to be in my head for the rest of my life at this point. And yes I thought of your story when I wrote that too! You may have influenced me a little!**

**artistreilly421: When I have kids, I won't even know how to start that answer.**

**The elf from Alagesia: I saw you got some more reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: It will get eviler let me assure you!**

**yuli120501: My mom is just creepy when she tried to explain it so I just listened attentively in Health class so I wouldn't hear it from her. And I thought it would be so funny for them to do that so I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: I'm SO happy you feel that way! And possibly…possibly. *Warm hugs back***

**Toni: I want Elsa to have a baby as well but I can't make any promises to anything! You'll just have to read and find out.**

**SonicXmen94: Thank you so much I'm glad you like them! Who's your favorite?**

**Guest: I'm imagining a hardcore makeout session or a really passionate kiss. I haven't decided, your thoughts? Anyways, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you continue to like it!**

**IndyGirl89: Thank you, I think you're just as amazing! And I DID love your story A LOT! I read it and I was like "Wow, a day planned with his daughter. I was going to do the same thing." We just think too much alike, huh? I think you should write more because I'm so attached to your story! **

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: I still can't get over how much I love your username. I saw The Fault In Our Stars three times in theaters already! I'm glad you have an AMAZING song stuck in your head as well.**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: No no, you're AWESOME! You should be suspicious though because I love to make everyone happy then tear it out from underneath them. I'm kidding…sort of. I'm also glad you like the OC's! I didn't realize that a lot of people like them better than the original characters. But once again, you're AWESOME and keep being an AWESOME reviewer!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: Mwahahaha! You're too telepathical for me so I'm just going to leave it at that. Anyways, you want a real kiss? You'll get it. Patience young grasshopper. And of course I'll consider your suggestion because it happens to be a really good one! Stay tuned and you'll find out!**

**RedtheWolf2: Derek is just being a weirdo. He'll calm down he just needs more persuasion. But that's good, like yourself and your writing and never forget how awesome you are!**

**ElsaWinterFrost: You can! I LOVE your stories so much so don't ever compare yourself to anyone because you'll never be happy with yourself. You are AMAZING and don't ever forget that, okay?**

**RJCA27: Yay! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Pixelraven71: Boys aren't the smartest! Especially these too!**

**Escaping The Shadow: I hope you liked it!**

**LoveFlora: Good, I'm glad!**

**smoke4308: I like it more than the first one too! I'm glad you like it so much and never stop being an awesome reviewer and person!**

**elsa0509: There you are! I am pretty evil, I'd say! I'm glad you're caught up and enjoying this!**

**Kittie: Amelia and May are BEAUTIFUL! I also love Sean and Justin a lot! My favorites are Sophia, Anastasia, and Jacqueline for girls and then Anthony, Michael, and Derek for boys! I'm glad you're enjoying this and I hope you continue to do so! Thank you for the sweet review!**

**NANANAHEYAHNA AEAHANA! NAHEYAHEYA NIAHNOOAH AHNAHEY AHNOOAHNA!**


	9. New Discoveries

**A/N: Hello there my stupendous readers! I hope your day has been going splendidly! So I know the whole Johannes thing was a little unexpected, but oh your feelings will start to crumble! I'd like to see who the 200****th**** reviewer of this story will be! I have some pretty unexpected things going on that you probably had no idea was going to happen so brace yourself! So anyways, enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

The breakfast table was silent.

Everyone had sat in silence for about fifteen minutes already because everyone could feel the tension from Leia. She sat with her head down the entire time and no one could figure out what was going on with her. She fed her daughter and then stood up from the table and just left. Everyone watched her leave and then they all broke out.

"What happened to her?" Anna asked.

"She seems pretty upset about something." Derek said.

"I wonder why she's acting so distant." Kristoff said.

"I think I may have an idea." Elsa said.

Everyone looked her way and she straightened herself up. "I think it might be from that letter she received from Gerda yesterday."

"Gerda wrote her a letter?" Anna asked.

"No! Gerda just gave her the letter, that's all. She seemed a little apprehensive when she read the address so I wonder if something happened to a good friend of hers maybe or maybe it's something with Nicholas." Elsa concluded.

"Should we ask her what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"No, we need to give her some time to come to us." Elsa said.

"What if she doesn't?" Anna asked.

"Then one of us has to approach the topic calmly and we have to listen and understand everything that she talks about."

Everyone nodded and then Anna stood up from the table and clasped her hands together. Everyone looked at her in confusion and she smiled at everyone.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Elsa laughed.

"Yes. Derek, Kristoff? Please don't be grossed out when I say this but…I'm three days past my womanly cycle!" Anna announced.

Elsa's mouth gaped open and she looked down.

"Wait! Are you pregnant?" Kristoff asked and held her hand.

"Well I'm not positive that I am, but I did make an appointment with the doctor today so he's going to tell me if I am or not!" Anna squealed.

"Oh baby that's so wonderful!" Kristoff said and stood up to give Anna a passionate kiss along with a dip.

"Eww!" Christabel and Alexander said in unison.

All of the adults laughed and Kristoff brought Anna into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"I hope I'm pregnant!" Anna laughed and clasped her palm over her mouth so her giggles weren't too loud.

"We all hope you are!" Derek smiled and picked Kenneth up out of his high chair. "Are you excited to get a little brother or sister?" Derek asked his niece and nephew.

They looked at each other and then back at Derek and smiled and nodded. Derek smiled back and she hugged Anna before leaving with Elsa.

"Oh Anna I'm so happy for you." Kristoff said with the largest smile on his face.

"Well I don't want you to get your hopes up and then me not be pregnant so let's get really excited when the doctor confirms it." Anna said.

"Okay." Kristoff whispered and hugged his wife one more time.

"Why do you hug and kiss all the time? It's gwoss." Christabel said.

"Because your mommy and I love each other very much, that's why." Kristoff explained. "That's why we always give you guys lots of hugs and kisses."

"Ohh…" Christabel said and continued eating her chocolate pancakes.

Kristoff and Anna stood there hugging as they watched their two children chow down their pancakes like today was their last day of living. They truly loved their children with every inch of them and adding a third would be tough but it would be a blessing. They wanted to have a thousand children if it were possible but there was only so much they could handle. Three was an ideal number for Anna, at least for a while.

* * *

_Leia,_

_I see you haven't replied to my first letter yet and I completely understand why. I get released from my cell in two months and I plan on visiting you if that's alright. If it's not, then I completely understand. Like I said, there's so much to say and so much to apologize for. I know you still don't trust me and how could anyone blame you? You are an amazing person and an amazing mother. I hope you let me see our beautiful daughter some day because I'd love to bond with her. Again, I'm sorry of everything that went down and I'd like to make it up to you somehow. Write back if you'd like. I love you so much._

_-Johannes._

"Damn it!" Leia cursed and held her hand in her clutched fists and threw the letter on the floor. She fell out of her chair and curled up on the floor, crying her eyes out. She hated Johannes. She was supposed to hate him, right? He hit her. He _hit _her. She looked at Danielle who was standing across from her in her little yellow shirt and diaper.

"Can I have a hug baby?" Leia asked and held her arms open.

Danielle waddled over to Leia and fell into her arms. Leia squeezed her close to her heart and kissed her forehead. She rocked them back and forth and silently cried. She would never want Danielle exposed to Johannes. She couldn't bear to see him hurt her in any way. If anyone was to get hurt, Leia decided it would be her.

"Don't cwy mama." Danielle mumbled.

Leia sniffled and looked at her daughter and smiled. "I'm just crying because I love you." Leia said and hugged her daughter again.

_And because I'm so afraid he'll want to hurt you._

"Miss?" Danielle asked.

"Mommy doesn't miss anyone sweetie. Do you want to see Nicholas today?" Leia asked.

Danielle nodded her head and waddled away from Leia to go back to playing with her toys. Nicholas met Leia and Danielle at the gates and they went on a short, silent walk and then ended up at a nearby creek and sat down on the benches there.

"Is everything alright?" Nicholas asked her. "You seem upset or something."

"I'm fine. I'm just…tired _of feeling alone and lost. _She said the last part in her head.

"Did you get any sleep in the past few nights?" He asked.

Leia just shook her head no and picked Danielle up and sat her in between her and Nicholas. He placed his hand on hers and smiled at her. She gave a weak smile back and then quickly turned away before she exploded into a pile of tears.

"You know if you need to tell me anything, you can." Nicholas said sweetly.

"I know." Leia whispered. She huffed and buried her head in her hands. "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"What if someone you didn't feel safe around tried contacting you, what would you do?" She asked.

"Is this about Johannes?" Nicholas asked.

_Damn he was smart._

"N-no, it's about a friend of mine." Leia lied.

"Oh! Well I would probably hire a body guard or something like that. It depends on if this person is trying to threaten you or make you do something you don't want to. If this person's just trying to reach out to you and nothing more, then I wouldn't think too much of it."

Leia nodded.

"Are you _sure _you're fine?" Nicholas asked again.

"Yes, I told you I'm fine." Leia said, beginning to get irritated.

"Okay, let's get things off of your mind!" He said happily.

"By doing what?" Leia cracked a little smile.

"_I _have a question for you this time." He said with a smile.

"Okay." Leia laughed.

"Would you like to meet my family tomorrow? They've been dying to meet you and Danielle but I told them that I had to ask you first."

"You want me to meet your family?"

He smiled.

"I'd love to!" She laughed and hugged him.

"Great! It's settled then. I'll make sure I pick you up around four tomorrow right outside the gates."

"What should I expect?"

"My mother will probably embarrass me with old stories about how cute of a baby I was and some weird stories about how I acted as a child. She's really warm-hearted though and she'll act like a mother figure. My father will observe you for a minute and then he'll warm up to you and treat you as his own daughter. Patrick and Priscilla and their kids will love you to death so you won't have to worry about them. And then there's Georgina. It'll seem like she doesn't know you're there but I promise you she does. You can feel it. Just….treat her like a normal person. I trust you'll know what to do." He said and smiled at her.

* * *

"Okay your highness, lie back and I'm going to check you really quickly alright?" The doctor said.

Anna nodded while Kristoff held her hand. They smiled at each other and awaited the doctor's response. He then lowered her legs and pushed his fingers into her stomach to see if he could feel anything. He made some faces that didn't really define how he was feeling. Kristoff and Anna began to get worried when he wasn't saying anything. The doctor grunted and he took his gloves off and walked slowly back over to the couple.

"Doctor…?" Anna squeaked.

"Alright here's the deal. It's too early to tell if you're with a child so come back in a month if you don't get your monthly cycle and we'll go from there, okay?" The doctor said.

Anna face fell. "Okay…um thank you doctor." Anna said and Kristoff helped her stand up. The doctor bowed and left the couple in the infirmary by themselves.

"Anna…?" Kristoff said.

Silent tears fell from her eyes and Kristoff pulled her into a hug and sat them back on the bed. He massaged her back with his hand while she silently wept into his chest. He then laid them on the bed together this time and she snuggled up into his arms and then cried more hysterically this time.

"Anna it's okay." Kristoff said sweetly. "He said there's no way of telling yet anyways, so we'll just have to wait. Can you do that for me?"

Anna whimpered and nodded.

"There's the strong Anna I know." Kristoff said and lifted her chin up so their eyes were locked.

"And…even if you aren't pregnant, we'll keep trying. We'll never stop trying." He said and smiled.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back and tapped her nose.

On the other side of the castle, Elsa and Derek were snuggling in bed while Kenneth was asleep for his noon nap. They were laughing and giggling about things they planned to do in their future together which included a bunch of crazy things that were dangerous and could possibly kill them.

"We should go daytime skinny dipping!" Derek gasped.

"Derek that sounds preposterous! We shouldn't even be doing it in the first place." She giggled.

"Well how do you think Kenneth was made?" Derek said.

"There were too many times to actually know where he was conceived." Elsa mumbled.

"Huh? What was that?" Derek mumbled and began tickling her sides.

"D-Derek st-stop!" Elsa laughed. "You'll wake up th-the baby!"

Derek stopped his tickling and softly caressed her cheek and smiled at her. She smiled back and their lips locked and it soon turned into a hardcore make out session and they hungrily kissed each other, using their hands to touch each other in every possible way and in every possible place they could. Elsa took over this time and rolled Derek on top of her and she lifted her legs in the air and let her dress slip down exposing her white legs and she wrapped them around Derek's waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues intertwined and their hips grinded against each other. Derek ran his palm against Elsa's stomach and began to squeeze it a little and Elsa stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Don't be too rough with my stomach." She said as she gasped for air.

"Wait, why?" He asked.

"Because…it hurts?" She squeaked.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"I feel fine. I have a question for you though." She said.

"Shoot." He said.

Elsa sat up in the bed and Derek laid his head on her lap and she fondled with his dark brown locks as he gazed up at her with those beautiful emerald eyes of his. She sighed and sweat began to form on her forehead.

"Elsa? Why are you sweating?"

"Because I'm nervous." Elsa whispered.

"….Why?"

"What do you think of Kristoff and Anna having another baby? Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Yeah, I mean Bella and Alex are already four so I think they'll understand what a new baby means and I think another baby will be good for everyone."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sure if you've noticed this but all of the babies in this family have brought us all together for the better. Kristoff and Anna have always been in love since the day they met and after her miscarriage, she lost all hope in having children. But then when she got pregnant with the twins, it was the happiest time for both of them and now they parent those children so well and they do it so well together. I've noticed how happy they are when they're with their children and I've seen how Bella and Alex treat Danielle and Kenneth. They're all the best of friends."

"What about us?" Elsa asked with tears running down her face.

"Why are you crying, snowflake?" Derek asked.

"I…I don't know." She said in confusion. "Just…what about us?"

"Well I remember the first time I saw you in the Northern Isles. You were the prettiest girl I had ever seen. You were so clumsy and cute and I couldn't wait to see you at the party. Anyways, the day I married you was the best day of my life and you kept getting mad at yourself for not being able to get pregnant and I think it was a good thing because we were able to get to know each other even more. In both ways, I mean." He winked at her.

Elsa giggled.

"When you told me that you were pregnant, my heart skipped two beats and I couldn't believe it. You were so happy and you were so proud of yourself. In my head, I was like I knew she could do it and you did! The whole time you were pregnant, you were glowing and you always looked so radiant. You were so happy to be pregnant and when you met your son for the first time, your face. I swear you never looked happier than you did that moment. And Kenneth adores you! He always wants you to hold him and he always smiles when he's around you. You don't realize how easy you are to love." Derek finished and Elsa bent down and kissed his lips.

"You always make me feel so much better." She whispered and kissed his lips again.

"Why did you want to know all of this?" He asked as he twisted the end of her braid.

"I…gosh this is awful timing but there's something you need to know."

* * *

_Leia,_

_I know this is the second letter I've written to you today but there was something I forgot to tell you in the last letter. I know that I said that I hoped if you ever got pregnant again that your child would die. Just know that I never meant that, I was out of line and angry. I hope you and I can have more children together one day. I love you forever and always. Tell Danielle I love her as well. Until next month…._

_-Johannes_

Leia cupped her mouth as she read that note. How did he know her name? It's like he knew more and more in each letter. She placed it in her desk and she looked over at Danielle who was peacefully sleeping in her pile of toys. Leia weakly smiled at her and gently picked her up and placed her in her crib. She moved Danielle's bed into her own room after she received the first letter from Johannes. No one knew that she was receiving letters and she didn't want anyone to know. Especially Derek or Nicholas.

She watched her daughter sleep and she looked so beautiful. She giggled slightly at the way her daughter snored which reminded her of herself. She walked back over to her desk and looked at the letters from Johannes and the blank parchment next to them. She then looked up at her feather quill and then back down at the parchment. With hesitation, she picked up the quill, dipped it in the ink, and began writing.

* * *

**A/N: NOOO LEIA DON'T DO IT! She's gonna do it. Well I know things are going slowly but they'll start to add up soon and I'm excited for some family drama! Like REALLY excited! So what are your thoughts? Do you think Leia is going to give Johannes a chance? And what about Elsa? What's going on with her? And lastly, Anna. Do you think she's pregnant? I'd love to hear all of your thoughts so I'd like some reviews! I love you all my gracious snowflakes. Stay wonderful!**

**elsa0509: I LOVE Anastasia! It's such a good movie! I would love to perform those activities on Johannes along with you! We can beat him together. And you will find out very soon what will begin to happen!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: No of course I'll consider it! I love getting feedback and advice because it always make the fanfic better! I know! How dare he? He has no right to that child and we'll have to see how Leia handles it! If I were her, I'd be tearing my hair out.**

**yuli120501: I would've flipped out if my child said that to me! I'm glad you laughed at that scene!**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry if Johannes brings up painful memories for you. Hopefully you can relate somehow and know that you aren't alone. I personally don't like Johannes at all because he reminds me of my brother. He puts on a good show and then is deceitful behind your back and then he hurts you. I formed Johannes from my own brother. I'm glad you're doing so well with your story Eliza! I'm also glad you like mine so much because the feeling is mutual.**

**Guest: I just hope Leia learns from this experience and makes sure she and Danielle are safe. I hate people like him. **

**Guest: HOLY SHIT YESSSS! Also, I know exactly what kiss I want for them and I think you'll be fairly happy with it! I probably hate Johannes just as much as you do so I'm with you on this!**

**Fletchdoug99: Understandable! When I'm in church, I ALWAYS sing Frozen songs in my head while I'm supposed to be singing gospel songs. Oops? I try not to but I mean…c'mon! We can smack him together if you want!**

**Guest: Right? Johannes needs a reality check!**

**beststoryever: I like Finn too because of the show Glee! But I like the name Finn in general too so! Annabelle is absolutely beautiful! I was actually going to do Annabelle instead of Christabel at first but then I decided that that would be kind of weird considering Anna is already a name. I'm torn between Thomas and Finn if Anna were to have a boy. SO MANY CHOICES! What name do you think I should choose? I'd like to hear your opinion.**

**SonicXmen94: I know! They're my favorite because my dad died and it's fun to imagine what it might be like! I'm glad you like how I present Derek and Elsa's relationship! I appreciate the feedback.**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: I WANTED TO GO SO BADLY! I literally agree with everything you just wrote in your last review. There's nothing I think differently. I'm glad you're enjoying this so far! And you make those reviews as long as you'd like.**

**PothenaIsMyLife: I dislike Johannes very, very much. I'm so happy you like this and thank you for your kind words. Let's hope that Leia thinks a few times before giving into him and fingers crossed to a preggo Anna!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: Hmm….we'll have to find out!**

**ElsaWinterFrost: You're just as sweet, doll! And I know, I know. I'm horrible with me and my cliffhangers.**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: Of course you're secretly enjoying the drama! It would be a pretty damn boring story with no drama! Psh, please. Elsa is as real as they get! I mean, she works at Disney World for crying out loud! (Hehe) I'm glad you finally accepted your amazingness my dear snow friend. Olaf will feature soon so stay tuned!**

**Awesomegirl3: There you are! I WILL KEEP ** **UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING!**

**Escaping The Shadow: I am too.**

**IndyGirl89: Right? I like my internet friends more than my real friends hahaha! I'm glad you liked it though because I love hearing your opinion!**

**Pixelraven71: Let's just hope and pray she doesn't make the wrong decision here.**

**RedtheWolf2: Johannes is stressing me out man. I'm on the same page with you though. And what do you mean by disability?**

**artistreilly421: They are the cutest kids ever omg! And Johannes is a creep.**

**Frozen FTW: Sexist? Can you give me examples so I know what I should change? I know what I'm going to do with Johannes and I'll just say that you are a very smart human indeed. I'm glad you're liking this story like you did the last one and I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**THERE IT IS! THE DOOR YOU'D LOVE TO SLAM IN MY FACE, YOU DID WELL THERE FOR A SPELL BUT NOW YOU'RE BACK IN THE SAME PLACE! KICK ME OUT IF YOU WANT, BUT I'M THE ONLY WHO IS NOT 100% CONVINCED THE PROPHESY'S YOU! **


	10. Meet The Family

**A/N: I AM MEETING CHRIS COLFER TODAY! I WILL PISS MY PANTS AND CRY! Shout out to ****afhl10**** for being the 200****th**** reviewer! You're amazing! So anyways, I like all of your comments and some of them were very interesting! It's fun to see you all interested and predicting things! It makes it all more fun to write for you. I'm happy to have reviewers and readers like all of you because you really changed me, as cliché as that sounds. You all have boosted my confidence up and now I actually feel good about myself. *Wipes tear away*. So I decided to give you all a little treat and then a sour treat because I'm a meanie! Love you and enjoy!**

* * *

_The next day…_

Leia fell asleep at her desk last night while trying to think of something to write to Johannes and woke up this morning with the worst neck cramp. She ended up writing something, however, even though her subconscious mind told her not to.

_Johannes,_

_Why are you doing this to me? I don't have those kinds of feelings for you anymore, nor will I ever again. I don't appreciate what you did to me in the past and I'm not sure if I can forgive you. I'd like to civilly talk things out with you with a witness in the room. I will be in the courtroom the day you are released so I know where you are at all times. See you soon._

_-Leia._

She read it over a million times in hopes that it didn't sound too harsh nor too kind. She wanted to sound neutral and she came to the conclusion that it did. She folded it up and slipped in into an envelope, signed her name, and placed a stamp on it. She left it on her desk and got ready for her big day. She was meeting Nicholas's family for the first time and she was in a mix of emotions. She was excited, nervous, scared, hopeful, and just….ugh. She wasn't worried that his family wouldn't like her, she was afraid she wouldn't like his family. She was a very social person so she was hoping for the best.

The worst part for her was picking out what she wanted to wear. Anna had given her _so _many dresses that she could use for dates and "impressing people" but Leia knew Nicholas's family didn't have much money and she didn't want to seem like a broad. She sighed as she rummaged through her wardrobe, mindlessly tossing different dresses on the floor. Danielle watched her in confusion and bent down with her bottle in her hand and touched the pretty dresses.

"Ma..?" Danielle babbled.

"Mama's _kinda _busy right now chica." Leia said as she continued looking through her wardrobe.

"Dwess." She said more sternly.

Leia sighed and turned around. Danielle was sitting on one of her dresses with a smile on her face. Leia walked up to her and picked her up and looked down at the dress she was sitting on. She looked at Danielle who smiled and nodded and Leia looked down at it again. She tilted her head sideways and then set her daughter back down. Picking up the dress, she walked over to her bed and laid it flat. She then stripped her clothes and tried the dress on. It was a long ivory colored dress that covered all the way up to her neck and had long sleeves that were all lace. The dress itself wasn't lace but the sleeves and waist part was. It was very flowy at the bottom and Leia looked in the mirror to get a good look. It complimented her skin tone and eyes very nicely and she had a feeling Nicholas would like it.

She gave Danielle a high five and sat back down at her vanity and applied her makeup, put a clip in her hair so it was half up half down, and the put on some flats for comfort. In all, it took her a good hour just to get herself together and Nicholas was to pick her up in about forty minutes so she had some time to relax and just hang out with her daughter.

"Wanna play with colors?" Leia asked Danielle.

Danielle just smiled and waddled over to Leia and she picked her daughter up and set her on the bed. She tried to teach her daughter things while she was very young so she wouldn't be ignorant when she was older. This week, two year old Danielle was working on colors and so far, she knew black, blue, purple, and red. Leia could tell her favorite color was red so she always saved that color for last. She had a large booklet of different pages with one solid color on it and Danielle was to point at the color and say it. For a two year old, she was a real and good talker.

"Okay, what color is this?" Leia asked pointing to the brown one.

"Boo." Danielle answered.

"No, not blue. Try again."

"Bown!"

"Yes! Very good, _brown." _Leia praised and turned the page.

"Ooh you like this one! What color?"

"Piple!" Danielle squealed.

"Yes! High fives!" Leia laughed and the two shared a high five.

She turned the page again to a pink one and Danielle stared at it for a minute.

"Got any ideas?" Leia asked.

"Pinky!" She said happily.

"_Very _good!" Leia praised again.

They went through the whole book until Danielle became restless and needed a break. She and Leia got some juice from the kitchen and Leia snuck a few cookies for her and her daughter. They sat in the parlor together and munched on their snack. Leia watched Danielle and giggled at the way she ate. She ate just like Johannes did. Always messy and unclassy. Her smile soon faltered because how much she hated admitting that Leia was Johannes. She had his personality by far. She only had Leia's looks. She wanted to make Danielle just like her and not like her father but she had to let Danielle be her own person or she'd never know who she truly was.

The clock struck four and she heard the gates open and all of a sudden a rush of joy speared through her and she picked up Danielle and ran to the gates to greet him. She jumped in his arms with Danielle and he chuckled and returned the squeeze with a kiss on both of their cheeks.

"I missed you so much." Leia smiled and hoisted Danielle up higher on her hip.

"I miss you whenever I don't see you." Nicholas said in return.

"Please, I'm sure you don't mean that." Leia giggled.

"Of course I mean that, silly!" He said and wrapped his arm around her waist and they left the castle and walked all the way to his house. He held Danielle for most of the walk to give Leia's arms a break. Once they made it to his house, he stopped her at the doorway.

"Okay first thing you should know, everything in my house is handicapped accessible. Well for the most part. My house also smells like lemons for some reason and lastly, it's really clean in there because my mom wanted to impress you." Nicholas confessed.

"I don't think you were supposed to tell me all of those things." Leia laughed.

"Oh well, now you know. Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be."

Nicholas nodded and opened the door to his one floor home. Right when you walked inside, you could see the kitchen table and on your right was a bedroom and then on your left there was the tiny living room with a beat down fireplace. They walked down a long hallway where doors were on all sides that led to bedrooms and then they turned the corner where there was another table. His whole family was sitting there and once they saw her, they all stood up and began talking at once. Patrick and Priscilla's kids ran up to Leia and hugged her legs.

"Sorry about them!" Priscilla said and pried her kids off of Leia and gave her a warm hug. "How do you do? My name is Priscilla Thiesen." She said happily. She was short and she had short blonde hair and she was a little plump, but she was beautiful and she had a really good vibe to her that Leia quickly picked up.

"How are you, my name is Leia Bentonia." She said equally as enthusiastic.

"Wait, are you related to King Derek and Queen Elsa?" Priscilla asked.

"Guilty." Leia said. "But I'm just as normal as the rest of you."

"I'm Patrick, nice to meet you." Nicholas's brother said and shook her hand. "And this is Bernard and this is Sena."

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you too." Leia said with a smile. "And it's very nice to meet you two!" Leia said and looked down at the kids.

"You have pretty hair." Bernard said.

"Thank you very much. It's all natural you know." She giggled.

Bernard smiled and Leia stood back up. Next, Nicholas's mom and dad stood up and Rosalyn quickly hugged Leia as tight as she could and smiled lovingly at her.

"It's so wonderful to have you here, my dear! My name is Rosalyn Thiesen but you can just call me mama if you'd like! Nicholas has been so lonely for so many years so it's nice to see him with a girl!" His mother said in her cutest Norwegian accent.

"Here she goes." Nicholas mumbled letting a little giggle escape from Leia.

"Well I certainly enjoy spending time with your son. He is such a gentleman and he is very respectful." Leia said and looked at Nicholas.

"Really? Oh, that's wonderful! And who's this little cutie you have with you?" Rosalyn asked as Nicholas handed Danielle back to Leia.

"This is my daughter, Danielle." Leia said proudly.

"Were you previously married?" Rosalyn asked.

"N-No…Danielle was an accident. I was-"

"You don't have to answer that question, Leia." Nicholas interrupted.

"Well you have a very beautiful daughter indeed. She looks just like you." Rosalyn said and squeezed Leia's hand.

"Hello, my name is Nicholas." Nicholas's dad said and gave her a hug. "It's very nice to have you here."

"It's wonderful to meet you all and thank you so much for letting me and my daughter into your beautiful home. It's a blessing to be able to be here with you all." Leia said sincerely. "However, I'd like to meet Georgina if that's alright with you."

"Yes of course dear. She's in her room right now." Rosalyn said and guided her and Nicholas to the bedroom at the front of the house. The three of them entered the room and Leia saw her lying in her bed, her back facing them. Her legs were bent and her arms were in different directions.

Nicholas helped his mother pick her up and set her in her wheelchair. Nicholas signaled for Leia to come over and she let Danielle roam around while she sat with Nicholas, Rosalyn, and Georgina.

"Leia, this is Georgina." Rosalyn said.

"Hi Georgina. My name is Leia Bentonia and it's very nice to meet you."

Georgina didn't respond and she barely moved to Leia just placed her hand on hers and squeezed it. "Your brother, Nicholas, has told me so much about you. He told me how you and him play with your stuffed animals sometimes and how he tells you stories every night before you go to bed. I like hearing stories too so maybe someday you and I could have a sleepover and he could read us both a story. How does that sound?"

Georgina just stared off into space but Leia could sense that she heard her and that she understood so she patted her hand and stood up. She picked up her daughter and she and Nicholas exited the room with Rosalyn pushing Georgina behind them.

"I have presents for everyone." Leia announced and Bernard and Sena began jumping up and down before their parents tried calming them down.

"These are wooden toy soldiers for you to play with. There are four in here and they all have different color vests, see?" Leia said as she handed Bernard his present.

"This is awesome! Thanks Auntie Leia!" Bernard said and hugged Leia's waist. Leia felt touched that he was already calling her Auntie Leia after the first time he met her.

"And this is for you sweetheart. It's a little doll that you can snuggle and play with. How does that sound?"

"Tanks Aunnie Weia!" Sena said and hugged Leia's legs.

"You both are very welcome. Be careful!" She called as they ran away to play with their toys.

"And Elsa, Anna, and I made homemade candles for you Rosalyn. They're apple crisp, banana nut, and ocean breeze. We had fun making them, so here you go." Leia said with a smile and handed her the bag.

"Oh my….thank you _so _much dear." Rosalyn said in complete shock.

"Of course. Maybe sometime you and I can make them together. It's very quite easy." Leia laughed and rummaged through her bag some more.

"This is for you, sir. It's a railroad watch." She said and handed him the little watch. His mouth gaped open and his wife gasped as they looked at it together.

"Wow, thank you Leia. That was very thoughtful of you." Father Nicholas said.

"I thought it might come in handy and they're very stylish too nowadays."

"It's…beautiful. Thank you so much." He said.

"You're welcome. And lastly, I bought a book for Georgina. It's called The Garden of Paradise by Hans Christian Andersen. It's one of my favorites and I thought Georgina would enjoy it." Leia said. She bent down next to the wheelchair and placed the book in her lap.

"This is for you Georgina. I hope you like it when Derek and I read it to you." She said and lovingly massaged her hand and stood back up.

"We made you some dinner if you'd like! Nicholas told us what your favorite food was! He just wouldn't stop talking about you. He told us how you first met, how your first date went, what happened…." Rosalyn jabbered on.

Leia started to zone out as Rosalyn kept talking and she locked eyes with Nicholas and smiled at him. He smiled back, gave her a wink, and mouthed "thank you."

"You're welcome." She mouthed back.

* * *

**_The day before….._**

_"__I…oh gosh this is awful timing but there's something you need to know."_

_"__What's going on Elsa?" Derek asked._

_"__So you know how I told you that I wanted to wait another few years before having another baby?" Elsa said._

_"__Yeah, you told me lots of times." Derek laughed. "So what."_

_"__Well I think that statement was a lie." Elsa laughed._

_"__Wait…you mean you want to start trying again?" Derek asked with excitement._

_Is he serious?_

_"__No, that's not what I'm trying to say. Derek, I visited the doctor yesterday because I missed my period for the last two months and he confirmed that I'm pregnant with my second child." Elsa said as her heart pumped through her chest._

_"__You're pregnant!?" He said and stood up on the bed on his knees._

_"__Yes I just said that." Elsa giggled and stood on her knees too._

_"__Oh, Elsa that's wonderful!" He yelled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her body against his in a long and passionate kiss. "I'm so happy!"_

_"__Derek, wait." Elsa said and put her hand on his chest. _

_"__What? You should be thrilled! We're going to have another child!"_

_"__But what about Anna? I mean, she's been trying to have another child for about two weeks now and nothing's happened. I don't want to make her feel bad because I got pregnant on accident and she's been actually trying."_

_"__Elsa, your sister would be happy for you no matter what. You know her. She will run into your arms and hug you as tight as she possibly could. She'd never be jealous because she loves you so much." Derek explained._

_"__Are you sure?"_

_"__Positive."_

_Elsa then broke into a smile and hugged Derek as tight as possible. "I'm going to be a mother again!" She squealed._

**_Present day….._**

"I-I don't know, should we tell them today? I don't think it's a good idea. Plus, Leia isn't back yet. I'd rather tell them all at once." Elsa tried making up excuses.

"Here I have an idea, why don't you tell Anna privately first. It'd be more special for you and her to share that moment together. She's herself when it's just the two of you so how does that sound?" He proposed.

"I guess you're right." Elsa sighed.

She exited their bedroom and found Anna walking in the same direction as Elsa and so Elsa called her name and ran to catch up with her.

"Elsa! Good morning!" Anna said and happily jumped into her arms and gave her a hug.

"How are you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm just fine and dandy, thank you for asking! What about you?" Anna asked all bubbly.

"Sort of stunned at your current behavior. Is everything alright?"

Anna looked both ways before pulling Elsa into the nearest room and shutting the door and locking it.

"What's going on here?" Elsa asked and crossed her arms.

"I have something really important to tell you." Anna whispered.

"I do too."

"You first." They both said simultaneously.

"No, you!" They both said simultaneously again.

"Okay, I'll go first." Anna said. "The doctor said that he made a mistake while checking my cervix and he said that I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant Elsa!" Anna squealed.

"A-Anna that's wonderful!" Elsa said and pulled Anna into a hug.

"I'm a month along." Anna whispered with complete happiness.

"A month? That's so wonderful. Does Kristoff know?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to tell you first!" Anna smiled.

"I-I uh…I have something to tell you too." Elsa said hesitantly.

"Tell me! I'm all ears!" Anna said.

"W-Well Anna…I'm pregnant too." Elsa said with a smile slowly forming on her face.

"WHAT!? You're pregnant too!?" Anna yelled.

"Shh!" Elsa shushed her and put her hand to her sister's mouth.

"Why do I have to be quiet?! This is the best news ever! We're _both _pregnant at the _same _time! Isn't that the best news ever!? Our babies will be the best of friends! How far along are you?" Anna squealed and jumped into her sister's arms.

"Two months. We've come so far, haven't we?" Elsa laughed.

"Yep! I mean, you and I are both _mothers. _Who would've thought, right?" Anna laughed.

"It's still hard to believe. I told Derek I was pregnant so now we just have to go and tell Kristoff." Elsa concluded.

"He's going to flip out!" Anna said and clasped her hands together.

The two girls hugged again before gathering up their husbands and luckily, Leia had returned with Nicholas so everyone in the family, including the kids, all sat down in the parlor. They all got comfortable under the covers of a light blanket and they watched Elsa and Anna carefully.

"What's going on here?" Kristoff asked.

"Anna and I have something to tell you all." Elsa said and she and Anna exchanged smiles. "You go first."

"Everyone, the doctor confirmed that I'm pregnant!" Anna announced and everyone gasped and smiled. Kristoff got up and picked Anna up, swinging her around in the air and kissing her passionately.

"I can't believe you're pregnant! I love you so much!" Kristoff said and a couple of tears escaped from his eyes.

"Congratulations, sis!" Derek said and hugged Anna and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Ahh! You're pregnant!" Leia squealed and she and Anna pulled each other into a tight hug and rocked back and forth.

"Congratulations, Anna!" Nicholas said awkwardly but Anna, being the optimist she was, pulled Nicholas into a hug as well.

"I think Elsa has something she'd like to tell you guys too." Anna said and gestured her arms to Elsa.

"I do! Umm…I'm actually pregnant as well." Elsa shrugged with a wide smile.

Everyone screamed and Derek hugged and kissed Elsa very lovingly and spun her around in the air. She giggled and gently massaged his cheek and whispered that she loved him.

Leia squeezed Elsa and kissed her cheek over and over again. "You're having another baby Elsa!" She squealed.

"I know!" Elsa squealed back.

"That's wonderful news, Elsa!" Kristoff said and wiped his tears off of his cheeks and hugged her.

Lastly, Nicholas hugged Elsa and she returned it equally as happy.

"How did this happen? You two getting pregnant at the same time? I mean, is that coincidence or what?" Kristoff laughed.

"We were destined to be sisters." Anna said and hugged Elsa.

The whole family stood in the parlor, still continuing to hug and congratulate both Elsa and Anna on their pregnancies. Elsa and Anna felt the most happiest of all because it was special for them to be able to go through this together. They didn't know if it was God's will, but if it was, then so be it.

* * *

**A/N: THEY'RE BOTH PREGNANT! I've been wanting to do this since the first story but I never found the right time to do so, so when I finally got the opportunity, I grabbed it! I hope you liked this chapter and I promise you that real stuff is going down next chapter. I'm actually kind of nervous so you should be too! I love you all so much and make sure to leave a review!**

**yuli120501: Yeah looks like it was a pregnancy pain! I know, I wonder how Johannes knows all of this stuff! We'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?**

**The elf from Alagesia: I know, Johannes makes everyone hate life. And don't worry about it, honey. He's done and out of my life for the better. I'll be sure to message you when I'm feeling sad. Thank you. And you do the same with me. I'll be sure to look on your sight and I'm SO excited for chapter 3! I'm glad you like this story and can relate because that was my goal! Stay beautiful!**

**wombatsarecute****: Johannes is a big ball of wtf! And you're so lucky! I wish I was an aunt because I love babies soooo much! My sister is "independent" and doesn't want any children so it's just up to me now. But I'm very happy for you and I wish you and your family well! Thank you for the sweet review!**

**beststoryever: Yeah I'm with you on Thomas! I do LOVE Finn but I think Thomas is the right route to go! Thanks for the help!**

**artistreilly421: I am with you on that 100%**

**Fletchdoug99: *Stares at you because you distracted me* You are a very smart person! Kudos to you.**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: Yep! Delsa baby and Kristanna baby is on the way!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: No I'll just save the stress and say that Nicholas did not tell Johannes anything. And yes you got it! They're both pregnant! And you'll get some Olaf soon and of course there'll be more drama! Oh, just you wait and see! I hope you continue to enjoy this so hang in there snow chick!**

**elsa0509: You and I would be the best butt kickers with Elsa and Anna in the world! I can just picture it! And you were right about Elsa! She is gonna be a mama of two!**

**Guest: Right? That's how I feel when I read other fanfics too! When they smile I'm like "AHH OMG!" I need to keep calm and let it go. But yes, the kiss will melt you! Stay tuned and thank you for the comment!**

**bandgeek63: I understand where you're coming from with Leia. I can't even imagine being in her situation because she will always have this bond with Johannes because, sadly, he's the father of her child. But then there's Nicholas. It's just a rollercoaster of emotions! And yep! You were right, Elsa's pregnant!**

**ElsaLover1999: That isn't but now I'm kind of pumped that it sounds like it! Thanks for pointing that out because now it sounds even more like it was mean to be! And I'm glad you like this story so much it means a lot to me.**

**Guest: Thank you! I love updating every day because this story has become like a lifestyle of mine. And thank you so much for saying that, it was so nice of you!**

**Awesomegirl3: I WILL ****KEEP UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING UPDATING!**

**Frozen12065: You're always welcome and I'm glad I can make your day. You make my day by saying that! If you ever need a friend to talk to, my message box is always open so don't hesitate to talk to me. It'd be confidential. You're an awesome reviewer!**

**SonicXmen94: No my pain wasn't worse. My dad died when I was only three years old so I don't remember much, which is sad, but what can you do? You lost your grandmother in the past year so your memory is new. I'm ****_so _****sorry for your loss and your family is in my prayers. **

**alvinandbrittany4ever: It seems that you are correct! Whoo hoo!**

**Ashlyne: They're both pregnant so it seems you got two good deals! Hope you're happy with the outcome! And I know I love that song SO much. My sister and I sing together literally almost every day and it's so great.**

**afhl10: Whoo hoo 200****th**** reviewer! I'm glad you're liking this story!**

**Pixelraven71: They're the best!**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: Nope, Johannes and Elsa have nothing to do with each other. So you were right Anna is pregnant and so is Elsa! Yay! I know how you feel. Johannes makes everyone so angry yet so guiltful. He's making me angry as well and also very confused. You are not alone my friend.**

**Toni: Indeed she is!**

**ElsaWinterFrost: YES YES YES!**

**RJCA27: Yes she is! Yay! And thank you for saying that! It makes me feel so much better about my writing! Stay tuned!**

**One two three together****  
****Clap together****  
****Snap together****  
****You and me together ****  
****Knees together****  
****Freeze together****  
****Up or down together ****  
****Princess crown together ****  
****Always be together ****  
****You and me **


	11. Now They Know

**A/N: HEY I MET CHRIS COLFER! I can't even talk about it. I'm still shaking. So, I'm kind of disappointed in the number of reviews I got on the last chapter so I'm hoping for more this time. Anyways, I have a fever right now so instead of sleeping, I'm typing! I hope you all like this chapter and I hope your days are beautiful!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Elsa and Anna had told their family that they were both expecting and the whole kingdom knew too and everyone was overjoyed. Kristoff and Anna had already started talking about baby names and different ways they were going to explain it to the twins. The twins were in the room when Elsa and Anna announced their pregnancies but they were oblivious and playing with Danielle and Kenneth so they didn't pay much attention. On the other hand, Elsa was excited to be pregnant again but also severely worried as well. Kenneth was barely a year old and if the baby was born when it was supposed to be, they'd only be eleven months apart. If not, then their birthdays would be very close. It wasn't their birthdays being close that worried Elsa, it was the fact that she and Derek were still learning how to parent and they would have their hands extra full with two little babies at one time. But then again, their children would be the best of friends because of their age difference.

Anna woke up this particular morning with the usual morning sickness and the horrid breath but she was used to it at this point. She was only a month along in her pregnancy and she wasn't showing whatsoever. Even if she looked at her bare stomach, you couldn't tell she was pregnant. She looked at herself after she threw up and rolled her eyes. She didn't understand how Kristoff enjoyed waking up to see her face every morning. She thought she looked absolutely dreadful. Her hair stuck up on all ends, her makeup from the day before was smeared all over her face, and she smelled. Boy did she smell. It may have been from the physical bed activities that she and Kristoff experienced almost every night or from perspiration, but she smelled. She cracked a mini smile and washed her face and brushed her teeth even though she hadn't even eaten breakfast.

"Did you throw up?" Kristoff mumbled from the bed.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." Anna answered.

"I'm so sorry I didn't even hear it. I would've helped." Kristoff mumbled back.

"It's okay; I'm used to throwing up. Actually, I'm used to throw up in general. We had twins. Throw up is kind of a part of my daily life." Anna laughed.

"I love you." Kristoff mumbled and fell back asleep. It was only seven in the morning but this baby was already keeping Anna awake so she placed a soft kiss on Kristoff's cheek and quietly exited the room. She fixed her robe as she walked past Christabel and Alexander's room and she peeked inside to see them peacefully sleeping in the same bed together even though they had separate beds. Anna slightly giggled and continued down the hallway. She knew all the hallways like the back of her hand from all of years of solitude so she took a little walk around the castle to burn off some energy until she made her way back to Elsa and Derek's room. She opened the door quietly and peeked inside to only see Derek sleeping in the bed. She peeked her head in even more to see if Elsa was in her bathroom and she wasn't so she closed the door and turned around and continued her way on. She stopped by the twins' room once more just to double check them and she saw Elsa sitting in the rocking chair reading a book. Anna cleared her throat ever so slightly catching Elsa's attention. She looked up and smiled at her sister and beckoned her to come over with a wave of her hand and Anna obliged.

"What are you doing in here?" Anna asked Elsa very quietly.

"I always watch them for a little bit every morning just in case they wake up with nightmares. It kind of runs in our family." Elsa whispered with a slight laugh.

"I didn't know you came in here every morning. Thank you." Anna whispered back.

"You didn't? I love them too much to miss out on their lives." Elsa whispered.

Anna smiled and sat on her sister's lap, careful not to lean up against her stomach. Elsa's bump was a tad bit more noticeable because she was two months along instead of one. When she sat down, it looked like blubber and not necessarily a baby bump but if Elsa said she was pregnant, it looked like it. Anna smiled widely at Elsa and touched her baby bump.

"This is crazy." Anna whispered excitedly.

"I could've told you that. Who would've guessed you and I would be expecting at the same time. Too bad our children will be a month apart. It would be phenomenal if our children were born on the same day." Elsa whispered and laughed at the idea.

"Hey, you never know! They might be!" Anna whispered a little too loudly.

Elsa shushed her and they both broke out into silent laughed. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and she nuzzled her head on Elsa's neck. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's back and they both sighed contently. Then Anna giggled.

"What's so funny?" Elsa whispered.

"Look at Bella." Anna whispered.

They both looked in Bella's direction to see her mouth hanging open with her thumb lazily lying in it. She kept sniffling and her blonde hair was draped over her face. Elsa giggled too and they both stared lovingly at her.

"I can't get Bella to stop sucking her thumb. I'm worried it'll become a habit for her and she won't be able to stop." Anna whispered.

"You could punish her if she does it. You can take away her desserts each time she does it." Elsa suggested.

"But she'll do it behind my back when I'm not around." Anna said.

"Well when you see her, you can pretend you saw to see if she fesses up. If she thinks you know she's doing it, she'll stop." Elsa concluded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll give it a go." Anna said.

Just then, Alexander stirred and he sat up in his bed and stared at the door with sleepy eyes. He didn't even realize his mother and aunt were even in the room. He rubbed his eyes a few times and then looked around the room until his eyes made contact with Anna and Elsa's.

"Good morning honey." Anna said gently and went over to comfort him.

"Morning mommy. Good morning Auntie Elsa." He said as tired as all get out.

"Good morning sweetie." Elsa said and continued rocking in the chair.

"Mommy?" Alexander mumbled.

"Yeah?" Anna answered.

"Do you know a man named Johannes?" He asked.

Anna and Elsa locked worried eyes and they looked back at Alexander. Elsa got up from the rocking chair and sat down next to Anna and Alexander on the floor.

"Alex? Where did you hear that name?" Anna asked her son.

"I had a dream that this man named Johannes hurt Auntie Leia while she was with Nicholas. Do you know him?" Alexander asked.

"H-How did he hurt her?" Elsa asked, worry obviously in her voice.

"He just pulled her by her arm when they were out in a food place and hit her in the face with his fist. It was scary." Alexander said quietly and snuggled into Anna's chest.

"What do we do?" Anna mouthed to Elsa.

"I don't know. Don't tell Alex we know him." Elsa mouthed back.

Anna nodded and hugged Alexander close to her. "No sweetheart, we don't know that bad man. Don't mention that dream to Leia though. We don't need to startle her." Anna said.

"But what if she's in danger?" Alexander thought aloud.

"Then….if you have another one, then tell me and we can tell her together." Anna said.

"Yes mommy." Alexander said. He and Christabel had finally learned how to say their L's and R's correctly so now they sounded like the smartest four and a half year olds in all of Arendelle which made Kristoff and Anna swell with pride.

"Good boy." Anna said and kissed the side of his head.

"He was a bad man." Alexander whispered.

* * *

_Leia,_

_I'm glad to see you answered back to me. I wasn't quiet expecting that. As you know, I get released from prison in about a week so I'm waiting to see you and Danielle's beautiful faces. I hope Nicholas doesn't have a problem with you and me talking things out. I love you, I'll always love you. If you're wondering how I know all of this information, we'll talk about it when I get out. See you soon._

_-Johannes_

Leia furrowed her eyebrows and set the paper aside from her on the desk and looked over at Danielle and Kenneth playing on the floor of her bedroom. Leia was watching Kenneth while Elsa and Derek were in a meeting with the topic of Johannes getting released from prison and how the court meeting would be held. Leia hadn't really watched Kenneth that many times before because Elsa and Derek would take shifts watching him while one was in a meeting. But they were both needed this time so Leia offered to watch the baby.

"What are you two trouble makers doing?" Leia laughed and walked over to her daughter and nephew. "Are you playing nice, Danielle?"

Danielle smiled up at her mother, her dark brown, curly hair covering her face. Leia stuck her tongue out at her daughter and Danielle returned the gesture making them both laugh. They understood each other so well!

"Kenneth? Did you lose your binky, baby?" Leia said and rummaged through all of the toys on the ground and found his snowflake blue binky and put it back in his mouth. "There you go handsome."

Kenneth pointed up at Leia and she could see his smile underneath his pacifier and she picked him up and kissed the side of his head. He was literally so cute and he looked just like Danielle too. They both had dark brown hair and the same chin and nose. Danielle's eyes were emerald green, though, while Kenneth had deep blue eyes like Elsa. Leia simply adored Danielle and Kenneth. She did absolutely love Christabel and Alexander too but Danielle and Kenneth were blood related to her so she felt more of a bond with them.

Then, she heard a continuous tapping sound on her window and even Danielle and Kenneth could hear it and they all turned their heads to the window. Leia stood back up and walked over to the window and she saw Nicholas throwing rocks at her window. She rolled the window up and leaned over and smiled at him.

"Oh Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your long hair!" Nicholas called with his hand on his heart and his hat in the other hand.

"Um, wrong girl. Rapunzel is Elsa and Anna's cousin. It's just me." Leia laughed. "But you are rather charming."

"I'm here to save thine fair maiden." Nicholas said in his most regal voice.

"Do you have your noble steed young man?" Leia mocked back.

"I brought my dog, your ladyship." Nicholas said and held up his little puppy.

"That dog is not strong enough to carry me. It looks like you'll have to do it." She said and winked.

"Whatever my lady commands." Nicholas said.

Then there was a knock at her door.

"One minute." She said and opened the door to find Gerda with another tray of notes. She handed Leia one of them and she sighed in depression. Just when her day was brightening up a little, it had to be ruined. Why couldn't he just leave her alone for one day? She had over fifty notes from him all saying the same thing. How sorry he was, how much he loved her and Danielle, and how he longed to see her again. Same old, same old. Leia walked back over the window and smiled sadly down at Nicholas.

"Duty calls." She said and waved the letter at him. "I'll come by soon, alright?"

"Of course." He said and bowed to her. She blew him a kiss and closed the window, Nicholas watching her walk away, her brown hair flowing behind her.

She hesitated before opening the letter and saw that it was from the same address and she rolled her eyes. She unsealed the envelope an and opened up the trifolded letter.

_Leia._

_Sorry to bother you again with another letter but there's something I forgot to mention in my last letter. I haven't been completely honest on my feelings with you. I love you, yes, but I don't trust you. I don't want my daughter around Nicholas so long as I'm alive because he is not her father, I am. I don't want to have to make him regret taking my place._

_-Johannes_

Leia's mouth gaped open and she dropped the envelope on her desk. Her heart started pumping really fast and she was having trouble breathing. She was fine with Johannes hurting her, but if he _ever _hurt anyone she loved, she'd kill him. She slowly started to crumble and her mind began going other places. She was losing consciousness and she remembered falling on the floor and then she blacked out.

Elsa and Derek finished their meetings and it was decided that he would be released on October 13th which was in nine days and then there would be further discussion of his fate in court. Congress warned Elsa and Derek that he would most likely be released from good behavior and his term being completed.

"I can't believe that loon is going to be released. What if he hurts Leia again? Or Danielle? He doesn't even know Danielle! He doesn't even know she exists!" Derek ranted on.

"I don't know what's going to happen but I'm sure we'll be fine. I'll have guards watch him at all times to make sure he stays away from Leia. I'll put a restraining order against him if I have to." Elsa threw the possibilities out.

"Damn right we're putting a restraining order on that bastard." Derek mumbled.

"Derek, enough with the language." Elsa said and massaged her temples.

"Excuse you? You curse just as much as I do. And in Norwegian too!" He said.

"Yeah but-"

Derek raised an eyebrow at her.

"Damn you." Elsa cursed under her breath and then quickly covered it up.

"See?" Derek said and gave her that 'I told you so' look.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked.

"We have to get Kenneth." Derek said.

"Oh! Right, right." Elsa said and Derek pinched her rear.

"Hey!" Elsa scolded, her face flushed from embarrassment.

"You do have a cute butt." Derek snickered.

"As do you but I don't go around pinching yours." Elsa said.

"You can if you want." Derek said and hip bumped Elsa with his hip.

Elsa pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply. The hallway was dark and deserted at the moment and this might be the only time during the day they had to themselves. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to his chest and smothered her neck with soft and loving kisses. She moaned slightly and kissed the top of his head continuously. He ran his head down her torso and stopped when he felt a very slight bump. He stopped kissing her and smiled down at her stomach.

"I love you so much." He whispered. "Thank you for being my wife, loving me every day, and giving me two beautiful, wonderful, smart, and amazing children. I couldn't ask for a better life partner than you, snowflake."

Elsa raised his chin to meet her lips and she kissed him hard. "I love you too my love."

The sound of a loud baby cry broke their passion and they looked at each other wide eyed, running down the hallway. The crying came from Leia's room and they burst through the door. Danielle was hovering over Leia's body on the floor and Kenneth was chewing on a toy that he could easily choke on. Elsa ran over to Kenneth while Derek ran over to Leia.

"Leia? Leia wake up!" Derek said and shook her hard. He rolled her over and felt that she still had a pulse and he sighed in relief. He picked her up and carried her to her bed and Elsa picked up Kenneth and then successfully picked up Danielle too. She was carrying three babies.

"It's okay darling, mommy's fine." Elsa said to Danielle to try and calm her down but her crying just got worse. "Derek?!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" He yelled at Elsa and continued shaking Leia, trying to wake her up.

"I'll go get help!" Elsa said and set Danielle and Kenneth down in Danielle's crib. She made a dash out of the room, holding her stomach so the baby didn't bounce too hard and ran up and down the hallways until she bumped into one of the oldest servants.

"Is everything alright, your Majesty?" Elizabeth asked.

"No…." Elsa said completely out of breath. "Leia is in trouble. She won't wake up. I think she fainted."

"Oh dear! Bring me to her." Elizabeth said and they headed, well power walked, back to Leia's room.

"She's awake." Derek said and looked up at them.

"Leia, honey, are you ok?" Elsa said and rushed to her side, placing her hands on Leia's hot forehead.

"Yeah I guess I just….I guess I just didn't feel very well." Leia lied.

"Are you sure? Do you need a doctor?" Derek asked.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Leia said and faked a smile.

_Later that night….._

"That was pretty scary, you know what happened to Leia." Elsa said as she rubbed lotion on her legs while Derek climbed into bed.

"She had me really worried there for a second. It was so weird how quick her answers were when we questioned what happened."

"I know. It doesn't make any sense." Elsa said and stopped the conversation there.

"Goodnight, I love you." Derek said.

"Love you too." Elsa said and pecked him on the lips. Derek quickly drifted to sleep and once Elsa heard him snoring, she slid out of bed and quickly put her robe and slippers on. She lit a candle and quietly left their room and walked down to Leia's room. She opened the door and looked both ways before entering. She shined the light on Leia who was fast asleep and then she checked on Danielle and smiled at how adorably she slept. She walked over to Leia's vanity and began snooping. She knew it was very rude and actually quite cruel to snoop through other people's belongings but Leia's safety was way more important.

She quietly, yet swiftly, looked through all of Leia's drawers in her vanity but found nothing of importance. She then looked in her wardrobe, on the window seat, and even under her bed. She then saw a dresser hidden behind Leia's door and a smile crept onto Elsa's mouth. She walked over to the dresser and opened the only drawer in it and she went through all of the papers, occasionally looking behind her to make sure Leia was still sound asleep, and finally found what seemed a little dubious on the bottom of the pile. The title on the envelope said _His Letters from Hell_ and Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and took all of the letters out of the envelope and began reading them.

"Oh my god…." Elsa whispered aloud after she read them all, especially the last one.

* * *

**A/N: Elsa knows now. What's she going to do or say to Leia? Next chapter will feature the court session and we'll see what happens to Johannes! I hope you liked the sister bonding in the beginning because this story has for sure lacked that and I deeply apologize for that. That's why I made them pregnant at the same time because I miss the sisterly bonding they had. Also Alex and that dream? That's scary. SOOO tell me what you thought because I love your feedback and tell me what you think is going to happen to Johannes! Love you all my beautiful readers!**

**Pixelraven71: I'm so happy they are too! Thank you!**

**LoveFlora: You're always welcome I love you too! I can't be certain but I think it may be around 30-35 chapters! I promise you I will keep writing until the day I die! Thank you for being so supportive, it means the world to me!**

**RedtheWolf3: That's what I wanted from the beginning! I wanted this family to have lots of kids because I for one adore kids and I just love the idea of Elsa and Anna being mothers. It's so sweet. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and the whole situation and the thing about Nicholas and Leia? Hmm…**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: Thank you! I love you too and psh, please! You're the awesome one!**

**elsa0509: He makes everyone mad, trust me! And now after what he said about Nicholas? You and I have our butt kicking hands full now don't we? And yes, I agree. We need to have a Team Derek meeting ASAP before I go insane.**

**Fletchdoug99: I have to disagree and say that you are the culprit. And you know me so well don't you? What's my favorite color?**

**Frozen: Triplets? I don't think that's such a good idea because that would be SO many babies in the castle! Also, I'm still working on the whole 'Elsa gets jealous of Derek' scenario so be on the lookout!**

**ElsaLover1999: I'm glad I could slide that past you! Thank you very very much!**

**Frozen FTW: Hey we don't even know if Kenneth has ice powers, or fire powers for that matter. Hmm… And I hope I made the whole sexist thing a little better. This time I had Derek yelling at Elsa and what not so hopefully you feel a little better. Thank you for the constructive criticism and may the force be with you as well. Thanks for noticing the reference BTW!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: I'm glad you feel good about Nicholas now! And Kenneth may have ice powers, he may have fire powers, and he may have no powers. It's too early to tell so we'll have to wait a little while. I'm glad you liked this chapter and you are just as AMAZING as you think I am! You are the best ****Olafhappy, always reviewing, theoretical powers wondering, anti-social, technicality obsessing, person-who-thinks-elsa-is-awesome, person-who-thinks-I'M-awesome, favorite snow chick!**

**yuli120501: I like memorized your username. It's fun to type 120501. I'm glad you liked this chapter and sadly, yes she did. I want to shake her and ask her "why?!"**

**Guest: GIRL (or boy) PREACH! I feel the same way whenever Kristoff and Anna kiss! I like melt in a poor of love! I also DIE when Kristoff is fiercely riding Sven to go save Anna when the blizzard starts and then his face when he sees her frozen. It just rips my heart into shreds! He's so in love with her and SHE CAN'T SEE IT! I apologize but I'm just as in love as you are!**

**Guest: I'm SO glad you liked this better! Phew! You have no idea how pumped I am for Derek and Kristoff to have to deal with a pregnant Elsa and Anna! I have some evil plans! Glad you liked it!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: Thankfully you liked it! I really wanted Elsa and Anna to be pregnant at the same time and I really wanted Leia to have that special moment with Georgina. I plan on more of that soon! **

**artistreilly421: Whoo hootie! **

**The elf from Alagesia: I completely understand where you're coming from. I didn't want to spend the whole chapter just on his family because I didn't want anyone to get bored. I'll build up their personalities in each chapter and there will be so many more moments with Leia and his family. Your reviews are never a pain to read so don't be sorry, really. Thank you for the advice and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Awesomegirl3: I WILL ALWAYS UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!**

**Toni: I know right? It's such a magical moment!**

**smoke4308: You were in Europe? Good for you that's so exciting! Where did you go? Also, I'm glad you're still enjoying the story and thank you for being so supportive! It's always appreciated.**

**LIFE'S TOO SHORT, TO BE SUCH AN OBLIVIOUS FOOL. SO RECKLESS, THAT I COULDN'T SEE. LIFE'S TOO SHORT TO BE SO DESPERATE TO BE LOVED, THAT I ONLY EVER THOUGHT OF ME. I WISH I HAD SEEN THINGS CLEARLY. I GUESS I'M JUST NOT THE SORT. NOW ALL I KNOW, IS LIFE'S…TOO….SHORT.**


	12. By Order of the Queen

**A/N: Um, hi. Sorry it's been two days since I updated which technically isn't a long time at all but it is for this story. Anyways I'm just so sick right now but I don't want to leave everyone hanging so I tried to push my sickness away and just write. Okay so I'm really nervous for this chapter because I'm so afraid that I'm going to do this totally wrong which I probably will. So PLEASE bear with me and please understand that this isn't going to make any sense throughout the whole court session. I apologize in advance but I still hope you enjoy this chapter no less. Also, thank you so much for all the reviews from last chapter! There were 38! I freaked out so thank you with all my heart! Happy reading!**

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the court date. Today was the day. Johannes was getting released back into the world of the undetained. Today was the day that he finally had a second chance to prove himself and make things right. Today was _his _day. But today was also another day. Today was the day that Leia would see the man that hurt her. The man that told her he loved her and then ripped all up from underneath her.

All three girls slept in the same room that night on Leia's king size bed. Kristoff and Derek slept in their own beds while Anna, the twins, Elsa and Kenneth, and Leia and Danielle all slept together. It was a tight fit but it managed and everyone was comfortable. Leia woke up around six in the morning because her body was nervous and it was her own alarm clock. The sun had already risen and cast a green glow over the room through the green drapes. She was lying in the middle so she was surrounded and safely secured throughout the night so she slithered out of the bed along with Danielle and they walked downstairs to the kitchen to get an early breakfast.

"What do you want?" Leia asked Danielle. Danielle just laid against her mother's chest as her eyes drooped continuously. Leia giggled and filled up a glass of orange juice for her and gave her some toast. The court session started at noon and so everyone else planned getting up around nine or so, so Leia wanted some time alone to think. She sat at the kitchen table with her coffee and smiled while watching her two and a half year old daughter daintily sip her orange juice and munch on her toast. For a two year old, she was pretty neat and mature which Leia admired in her. She looked down at her black coffee and saw her reflection in it. She frowned at what she saw and then rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"You know I love you, right?" Leia asked Danielle.

Danielle smiled at Leia and nodded her head. Leia smiled and tucked Danielle's hair behind her ear and pinched her cheeks getting a squeal out of the baby.

"Nick?" Danielle babbled.

"Nicholas? No, I'm sorry sweetie, we can't see Nicholas today. Maybe tomorrow." She lied. In all honesty, she wasn't even sure if she could ever see Nicholas ever again because she cared about him too much for Johannes to even attempt to hurt him.

Danielle frowned at Leia and continued eating her toast and drinking her orange juice. Soon, a guest joined them and Leia knew exactly who it was just by the footsteps. A hint of a smile appeared on her face and she looked up at him.

"Hey." He said sympathetically.

"You don't have to feel bad for me." Leia laughed.

"But I do anyways. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Derek. You should be asleep. It's only a half past six."

"I figured you wanted some company." He offered.

Leia smiled and with a nod of her head, gestured him to sit next to her which he gladly did. Danielle got up out of her chair and ran over to Derek and climbed up on his lap and snuggled into his chest, trying to feel that fatherly feeling that she was missing. She also did adore Uncle Derek none the less.

"Hey squirt, whatcha doing?" He asked Danielle and tickled her sides. Danielle squealed and squirmed out of Derek's lap and stood up next to him and put her hands on her hips like the little sassy girl she was. Derek and Leia laughed and he got up on his feet and then dropped down on his hands and knees.

"I'm gonna get you." He whispered but loud enough for her to hear and understand.

"No!" Danielle squealed and began toddling away while giggling and squealing. Derek let her feel power for a little bit and then caught up to her, pulling her close to him by the waist and tickling her sides again and giving her raspberries. Danielle was laughing uncontrollably and Derek ceased the tickling and let her run off.

"You're so good with kids." Leia commented.

"I love kids now that I have my own and another one on the way."

"I hope you and Kristoff are ready to handle two hormonal women." Leia laughed.

"Uh, I don't think so. You're going to be helping out just as much as we are." Derek said.

"Seriously?" Leia whined.

"Seriously."

"You're mean." Leia pouted.

"Good. Now tell me something, are you nervous for today?"

"Nervous? Derek, I'm _terrified._ I have no idea how a court session works and I don't know what his further fate will be and how it'll affect my life, but more importantly Danielle's. I can't have her tainted."

"She won't be. She has you. I know you'll protect her with everything you have no matter what. You'd throw your life away for her in the blink of an eye. I know you'll do amazingly today because you're Leia." Derek said. Leia leaned in and hugged her brother and sighed.

"I miss hanging out with you like we used to before we joined all of this." Leia said referring to her current lifestyle. "I mean don't get me wrong, I love my life, well not at the moment, but most of the time I do. It's just….sometimes I wish I didn't have any responsibilities and I could just run wild and free, you know? Is that selfish of me?"

"No, it isn't and you want to know why? Because no matter how much you dream for the impossible, you still never put yourself first unless everyone else is taken care of. And guess what? One day you and I are going to the Northern Isles, just the two of us, and we're going to climb those large Oak trees in the central park just like we did a couple years ago. How does that sound?" He smiled.

"That sounds wonderful." Leia whispered and hugged Derek again.

"Well! Shall we go wake up everyone else?" Derek asked.

"No, let them sleep for a few more hours. Want to go play some music in the music room?"

Derek smiled.

* * *

_9:00am….._

"Guys?" Leia whispered. "Guys it's nine in the morning, time to wake up."

Elsa's eyes opened to see Leia hovering over her and Kenneth lying peacefully on her chest. She cradled him in her arms and sat up. He was still sleeping so Elsa got up and walked over to the other side of the room while Leia tried waking the heaviest sleeper of all of them up.

"Anna? Psst, wake up!" Leia whispered loudly and shook her shoulders. Drool was dangling from the side of Anna's mouth and she was heavily snoring with Christabel and Alexander on both sides of her doing the exact same thing.

"Disgusting." Leia whispered to herself. "C'mon! It's nine, we have to get going." She said louder.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled now that Kenneth was up.

"Wha? Chocolate?" Anna babbled as she sat up fast and looked around her. She rubbed her eyes and woke her children up and took her daily throw up session in the bathroom as did Elsa and they all stood in the room together.

"So today's the actual day, huh?" Anna asked as she gently traced circles in her not at all noticeable baby bump.

"Yep. It sucks that you all can't be in there with me while it goes on."

"Well, I can technically be in there because I'm ruler." Elsa mumbled.

"Wait, really?" Anna and Leia asked at the same time.

"Yes, really." Elsa laughed

"Will you?" Leia asked.

Elsa's face reddened and she looked down and began to stutter. "I….uh…possibly. I-It depends on if Judge Tellefsen allows me to." Elsa answered.

"You're the Queen of Arendelle. You can do whatever you want." Leia said.

"That may be true, but that does not give me the _right_ to do anything as I please." Elsa said firmly, obviously nervous and distracted.

_10 minutes until noon…._

Leia entered the courtroom with her lawyer and the courtroom was exactly how she pictured it looking, professional yet so scary. She sat down at one of the two tables on either side of the Judge's table in front of them and sat down with her lawyer.

"What do you think will happen Mr. Martin?" Leia whispered to her lawyer. "I mean….what do you think will happen to Johannes?"

"It's hard to tell Miss. He could get released and you have the rights to get a restraining order against him or he could be put back away. It just depends on all of the evidence and stories."

Leia nodded and looked around as seats began to fill from the jury. Her heart was pumping fast as she looked at the large grandfather clock in the back of the room as it hit _11:56a.m. _Then she saw the judge enter the room and he sat at his desk. His name was Judge Harald Tellefsen and he was around his mid sixties. He was very tall and very large which was good for intimidation. He had dark brown hair with a hint of grey in it for old age. His Adam's apple was very noticeable so Leia assumed his voice was very deep. He wore a dark black coat along with a peruke on his head. He sat down in his chair up high and fumbled through different papers while adjusting his glasses. Leia sighed and sat up straight to give a good impression. She had on a long black dress and flats so she wouldn't become light headed from being tall. She looked down at her shaking hands and her heart skipped two beats when she heard the doors of the courtroom open. Her eyes widened and she heard different whispers and gasps. She couldn't even turn around and look. She saw a figure from her side view and her head turned. _Damn it. _

Johannes.

His hair had grown so much longer than from the last time she saw him. It was a darker blonde than before and his eyes were droopy with dark circles underneath them, hiding his once beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing his green prison suit and he ankle shackles and hand shackles on. His defendant lawyer walked behind him and they sat down in the table next to Leia and Martin. Johannes's defendant lawyer's name was Mr. Frank Nordmark.

Leia was still staring at the man she previously loved and cared for, hating him. He didn't even have the balls to make eye contact with her but instead looked down at his thighs instead. Even his lawyer nonchalantly looked at him disgust.

Then the grandfather clock struck twelve.

"All rise." The court usher announced and everyone stood up. "The court is now in session. The honorable Harald Tellefsen presiding."

"Good afternoon everyone, please take your seats." Judge Tellefsen said. His voice was even deeper than Leia thought.

Then her lawyer stood up and began saying all of these weird numbers and files she had in her hands and about the crimes Johannes committed against Leia. She looked up at her lawyer and then looked around the room. Everyone was listening very carefully and they seemed to understand perfectly what was going on but she had no clue. Then he turned to Johannes.

"Johannes Dubach, you are here today for the physical and sexual abuse against Miss Leia Bentonia, correct?"

"Yeah." Johannes said.

_Asshole. _Leia thought in her head.

"I see, it says here that on the date of July 14th, almost three years ago, you were put into jail by Queen Elsa of Arendelle, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Nothing further, your honor." Martin said.

"Thank you Mr. Martin. The court calls Leia Bentonia to the stands." Judge Tellefsen said and looked at Leia. Her lawyer nudged her arm and she straightened herself out and walked up to the stand and sat down behind it. The court usher walked up to her and held the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes sir." Leia tried to say firmly and confidently.

"Please state your name to the jury."

"Leia Bentonia." She said and sat down.

"Good afternoon, Leia. How are you doing?" The judge said kindly to her.

"I'm alright, thank you." Leia said shyly back.

"Now we're just going to get to this. Where did you and Johannes Dubach meet?" The Judge asked.

"Um, well Princess Anna of Arendelle and I were out in town and we came across his blacksmith shop and I think Princess Anna was trying to get us together so he asked me out on a date."

"So you and Johannes Dubach were set up by Princess Anna?" Judge asked.

"Yes but she didn't set us up on purpose. She did it after we already met inside his shop." Leia confirmed.

"What happened on your first date?"

"Oh gosh….I'm pretty sure him and I just went to a restaurant of some sort. We talked about where we grew up and about our family and just the usual things you talk about on a date." Leia answered.

"Where and when was the first sign that you noticed he may be dangerous or have a problem?" Judge asked.

"Well it was the night he took my innocence. He had always told me from the start that he loved me and that he'd never hurt me but it was around eleven o'clock at night and he and I were lying down in bed together. He asked me if I was ready and I told him I wanted to wait until we got married but he insisted that I do it. I kept on trying to tell him no but he wouldn't listen to me and he held me down on the bed and kept saying he loved me and to trust him. He promised he wouldn't have it hurt but it did. I finally agreed and he took advantage of my body and I let him think I enjoyed it so he wouldn't get mad at me." Leia said sadly and gave Johannes a quick glare that no one caught.

"Did he hit you that night?"

Leia shook her head no. "He was so sweet afterwards and everything seemed alright again yet I still had this apprehensive feeling in the back of my head that this wasn't going to end well."

"When was the first time Johannes Dubach hit you?" Judge asked.

Leia remembered that day perfectly. _Too _perfectly. "We were lying in bed again and he tried to take advantage of me again but I didn't feel good that day so I asked him if we could another night and he said yes. So I thought he was finally becoming less aggressive so that night, I went out to town to buy some pears to make his favorite meal and I came back and threw up in the toilet. He helped me out and was very sweet about it and asked me if I was alright."

"And what did you say to him?"

"I told him that I needed to tell him something. I told him that I…._might _be pregnant and I could see the hate and rage in his eyes. Then the next thing I knew I was on the floor and my eye was throbbing. He punched me in the face and then kicked me when I was defenseless. He was screaming at me and calling me the worst names I had ever heard and telling me that it wasn't his baby. I was constantly screaming at him to stop but he kept hitting me until I was almost unconscious. Before he kicked me again, there was a knock at the door and so he picked me up and laid me down in the closet and told me to 'hush up or he'll make me pay for it later' and so I sat quietly."

"What happened then?" Judge asked.

"The next thing I heard was screaming and then the door opened and I fell right out. I looked up to see Princess Anna hovering over me, cradling me to make sure I was okay. I just stared up at her in adoration as I could hear Johannes and Kristoff relentlessly pounding and hitting on each other until I heard silence and then I felt a strong body picking me up. I looked up to see Kristoff holding me and the last thing I remembered was telling them that I didn't want my baby to die before I blacked out."

"Can I ask you something Leia?" Judge asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you scream while in the closet? I mean, you had the perfect opportunity to get help. Why didn't you take it?"

"Well I didn't want to get hurt by Johannes if they had left and didn't end up hearing me. I didn't know what to do in the moment. I prayed to God to save me from all of this torment and before I got the chance to call for help, Anna opened the closet door and I rolled out." Leia answered honestly.

"Alright….thank you Leia Bentonia. Please sit back down."

"Thank you, your honor." Leia said politely and got down from the stand and eyed Johannes on her way back to her seat.

"The court calls Johannes Dubach to the stand." Judge Tellefsen announced.

Johannes's ankle shackles were taken off of him so he could step up on the platform. He walked up to the stand and waited for the court usher to come up to him with the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" The court usher asked.

"Yes." Johannes answered blankly but honestly….sort of.

"Please state your name to the jury."

"Johannes Dubach." He said and sat down.

"Alright Johannes Dubach, I'm just going to ask you straight out, did you hit Leia Bentonia?" The Judge asked.

"Only once and I slapped her." Johannes said. "That's all I did."

"I find that very hard to believe but if you did just 'slap' her then why did you do it?"

"She was making me angry."

"What was she doing?"

"She kept on telling me she was pregnant and that it wasn't my baby and pretty much making me feel like shit so I slapped her." He said and looked at Leia whose mouth was gaped open in shock.

"There is no need for that sort of language here." The Judge said firmly.

"I never said that!" Leia butted in but her lawyer stopped her before she got in trouble.

"What happened when Prince Kristoff and Princess Anna knocked at your door after you supposedly slapped Leia?"

"I told Leia to hide in the closet because it was weird for someone to be knocking at my door late at night and I didn't want her getting hurt so I told her to hide. Then Kristoff and Anna barged in and Kristoff began beating me and Anna took Leia out of the closet and made sure she didn't see anything."

"Alright. Now I understand that you've been sending Leia letters?" The Judge asked.

"Yes I have. They were all apologetic letters. I told her that I wanted to talk things out and rebuild our relationship. Especially with our daughter."

The crowd gasped.

"Johannes Dubach? How do you know about Leia's daughter?" The Judge asked.

"Oddvar." Johannes answered.

"Who is Oddvar?" The Judge asked.

"Oddvar is my guard and he gave me updates on how Leia was doing and one day he mentioned our daughter Danielle."

"Well you do realize that you are not allowed to be around Danielle without Leia's consent right?"

Johannes nodded.

"So do you really think Leia is going to let you near her daughter?"

"Yes." Johannes answered.

The Judge just stared at Johannes in complete disbelief and then looked back down at the papers. "Johannes, please tell me some of the specifics you wrote in the letters?"

"I asked her for forgiveness and asked her if we could start over. I know she probably won't ever forgive me but I'm hoping we can get somewhere. I also told her much I did and still love her."

"Leia? Is he telling the truth?"

Leia hesitated for a second and then slowly nodded. "….Yes."

"_No _it's not!" Her voice echoed throughout the courtroom.

Everyone turned around to see Queen Elsa standing in the doorway with a paper in her hands. Some stood up to bow and some didn't even do anything because they saw how angry she was and they didn't want blasts of ice shot through their heart.

"Uh…is something wrong your majesty?" The Judge asked, very frightened.

"Yes, something is wrong. Johannes is not telling you everything that's true! I have the letters he wrote." She said.

Everyone gasped and Leia stood up and ran up to Elsa. "Give me those." She challenged.

"No Leia, this is for your own good and safety." Elsa whispered back and pushed herself through the aisle and to the front of the room.

"Your Majesty this is an official-"

"By order of the _Queen, _I suggest you silence yourself!" Elsa ordered and the judge shut his mouth.

"I have a letter here written by Johannes Dubach that threatens Leia and her current significant other, Nicholas Thiesen. The letter here reads:

_Leia._

_Sorry to bother you again with another letter but there's something I forgot to mention in my last letter. I haven't been completely honest on my feelings with you. I love you, yes, but I don't trust you. I don't want my daughter around Nicholas so long as I'm alive because he is not her father, I am. I don't want to have to make him regret taking my place._

_-Johannes_

You see? It threatens Leia and Nicholas and that is against the laws in Arendelle. Trust me, I made them." Elsa said.

"M-may I see the letter, your Majesty?" The Judge asked.

Elsa handed him the paper and he looked over it thoroughly and then Elsa handed him the rest of the letters so he could compare handwriting. He cleared his throat and looked up at the audience.

"Johannes? Did you write this letter?"

"Of course not." Johannes said.

"Leia? Did Johannes write this letter?"

Leia glared at Elsa and then her face calmed. She nodded her head yes and then looked at Johannes. "Yes. He did."

"Why didn't you mention these before?" The Judge asked. "He could easily be thrown right back into jail for this. Isn't that what you want?"

"No! That isn't what I want! Do you realize how hard it is to have a daughter with someone and not have his help to raise her? I want him to be a part of her life and for us to get along!" Leia said.

"But you want to be with Nicholas, don't you?"

"I do!"

"Then what will Johannes do to him? Do you want Nicholas to get hurt because you know that's exactly what will happen?" The Judge clarified

"Then…..I'll have to end things with Nicholas." Leia said sadly.

"Leia." Elsa whispered in disbelief.

"F-family comes first." Leia said.

"No, I won't have it. Judge, I want Johannes locked back up again. By _order _of the queen."

"Meeting adjourned!" The Judge announced and hit the gavel on the wood block.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know it was bad you don't have to remind me. I'm sorry I just didn't ev****en know how to write this. I'm so ashamed of myself so please don't be hateful. If you didn't hate this, then I hope you enjoyed it and please review and let me know what you think is going to happen. I love you all a lot and sorry I've been absent. Still trying to get over this sickness.**

**MichellyGurl14: Thank you and I know he's the worst!**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: Well I personally don't think I addressed this chapter very well but I hope I didn't disappoint you. I'm so happy to have a fan like you and I hope you still like this story despite this chapter.**

**Fletchdoug99: You totally looked on my profile.**

**Nicole R: I'm still pumped for the Nicholeia kiss and I hope you liked this chapter even though I hated it.**

**ElsaWinterFrost: Thank you very much!**

**Frozen12065: I have something in mind, don't you worry now!**

**bandgeek63: I virtually slap Johannes every time I write about him! **

**LoveFlora: Sorry I kept you waiting and sorry I wrote such a horrible chapter after 3 days of waiting.**

**AnnaDahl: Well children are very immune to dreams and ghosts so that's why he had the dream and not one of the adults.**

**Guest: Whoo hoo!**

**RedtheWolf2: I have something VERY close to that in mind so stay tuned and I'm an awesomesauce writer? I feel honored, thank you very much!**

**elsa0509: Well that's why we need Elsa. I hate Johannes.**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: I know he thinks he's a father figure towards Danielle when he's just a dead beat dad. I hate him so much. But yes you will figure out about Kenneth in the future so stay tuned! YOU ARE AMAZING TOO!**

**artistreilly421: He's getting out of jail because he served his two year term and so the court is deciding his further fate. Don't worry, 2 month along pregnant Elsa is gonna take over!**

**yuli120501: I'd love to see her pregnant self go all Kung Fu Panda on his ass!**

**PixelRaven71: Will Derek now about these letters? That's a very good question! Is it really like a movie? Aw thank you!**

**Guest: Thank you but I think I'm getting worse. I think Elsa was pretty b/a at then end there!**

**wombastarecute: I can't reveal if Kenneth has powers yet so you'll have to wait and see. And your cousin's middle name is Kenneth too? Aww that's adorable! Thank you so much.**

**ElsaLover1999: Thank you but it's getting worse.**

**Toni: Thank you. I hope the court scene wasn't too awful.**

**Guest: Thank you that is so nice of you. I hope the chapters are worth it unlike this one.**

**SonicXmen94: Well…..**

**AllyCatz13: Don't worry I have a lot in mind!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: Nah he isn't psychic he's just sensitive to his surroundings and immune to different things like every little kid. I just love Nicholas because he's so loving and he's always there for her!**

**The elf from Alagesia: Don't apologize for not reviewing, please. I know this story isn't the first thing on your mind so don't worry. You are so sweet and I'm sorry you were so excited for this chapter and it totally sucked. I hope I can make it up to you and to everyone else. **

**WiredNinja: Hello! Wow I'm glad you gave mine a chance but did you read the first one because this is a sequel? But as you requested, I will definitely add Marshmallow in this story!**

**IndyGirl89: I know I'm hoping for the same thing even though I know exactly what's going to happen haha!**

**PothenaIsMyLife: You weren't speaking jibberish, it's okay! And once all of this Johannes fiasco is over, I can't wait for some double pregnancy adorable moments! Also I apologize. You were looking forward to an awesome chapter and I gave a sucky one so I apologize.**

**Awesomegirl3: I WILL UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: Yeah Elsa is a boss so she'll handle the situation! Mama Elsa's in gear! And I KNOW! I'm SOOO pumped for a castle full of babies!**

**Kittie: Woah Celestia is a really pretty name! I actually think I may use that name somewhere in this story! Thank you! And no Alexander isn't psychic. Kids are very sensitive to their surroundings and immune to a lot of things. Leia's name is pronounced Lay-a. And lastly, I never thought of a breed for his puppy. What would you like it to be? Thank you for the get well card *hugs* I appreciate it!**

**smoke4308: Oh trust me, you won't be disappointed!**

**Ashlyne: You're going to Disney!? That is not fair I am SO jealous! And I actually haven't decided if she'll tell Derek so I have to keep that in mind!**

**beststoryever: Ugh I'm so excited to add ALL of those moments! That's actually what I'm most excited for! Well I have a gender and a name picked out for Elsa's child already but I'd love to name the child after Idun, if it's even a girl. But don't be disappointed if I don't. AND HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!**

**Guest: I'm so glad you do, thank you! No, I promise Anna's child won't be named Camilla. Well I've always wanted Elsa to have twins but I think it'd be a little too cliché because Anna has twins, you know? I sure hope this story never dies too because then I'd die!**

**Sunrape10: Thank you so much!**

**LET IT GOOOOOO LET IT GOOOOOOOOO!**


	13. Puzzle Pieces

**A/N: Welcome back! I'm feeling so much better now so thank you so much for all of those who were concerned and told me to get better it's very much appreciated! So I'm glad no one told me they hated the chapter even though you all were just trying to be nice. But anyways, I love you all just the same and I also wanted to give a shoutout to jacob31 for being the 300th reviewer! Thank you my friend! 300 is a lot so thank you VERY much! I hope you enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

The meeting was adjourned for later that day and Leia stomped out of the court room with her lawyer running behind her and Johannes was taken back to his cell and Elsa stayed back with the Judge.

"Pardon me, your Majesty, but this is an official matter that isn't to be interrupted." Judge Tellefsen bravely pointed out.

"Let me tell you something Sir Tellefsen, my sister-in-law is in great danger with this man on the loose. I understand being queen means that I have all power over anything that happens in Arendelle but I do not feel that is a good reason to tell you what to do. All I can say is that I trust that you will make the best decision for Leia and Johannes." Elsa said.

"As much as I admire you, your Majesty, I do not believe Johannes deserves more jail time."

"I understand that, but if he does get released, I gather that you will put him under complete supervision at all times." Elsa said and left the room, ready to face the wrath of Leia.

The court room slowly departed until it was completely empty and Elsa walked down the hallway to the private room where she heard Leia yelling at Derek, Anna, and Kristoff. She took a deep breath before entering the room and everyone silenced when they saw her.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked his wife, pulling her into a hug.

"I need to speak with Leia…..alone." Elsa said. Everyone nodded and hurriedly exited the room, Anna shutting the door behind her.

"Leia-"

"Elsa, just stop it! Okay just stop! This is _my _battle not _your _battle!" Leia interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about the letters?!" Elsa yelled back.

"They were my business and my business only!"

"That's not what I asked! If you would've told me about these letters in the first place, then this whole entire court date would've never happened and he would be locked away even longer! Don't you want that?"

"No! It's hard seeing someone I love locked away! You don't understand what this feels like! You don't know what it's like to have someone taken away from you!" Leia yelled.

"Are you kidding me? Leia, we've already talked about this years ago! I went through the loneliness without Anna, so yes I do know how you feel and I know what's best for you!"

"What's best for me!? You aren't my mother! You sit there and yell at Derek to let me make my own life choices, yet you sit here and tell me of the decision I should make!" Leia pointed out.

Elsa silenced. "You're right."

"And then you- wait, I am?"

Elsa nodded. "I just need to know one thing….How do you plan on making this work? Johannes threatened to hurt Nicholas if you had him around Danielle. Do you even trust Johannes to be around Danielle? If he hurt you, he'll for sure hurt Danielle out of rage. I just want you to be safe."

"You don't know Johannes like I do. He can be calm when he wants to be. It's only out of rage that he's abusive. I….want to give him another chance to prove himself. I think I could help him."

"Leia, you can't chance him. People don't just change." Elsa said.

"Anna changed you." Leia said quietly.

Elsa once again silenced. "You're right again. But I wasn't abusive."

"The circumstances don't matter." Leia said.

"I think you're being selfish." Elsa said.

"Excuse me?"

"I think you're being selfish. You're putting yourself before others and that is selfish. You have a _daughter. _You need to do what's best for her before you do what's best for you."

"Giving her a father is the best thing to do! She needs to have a family!" Leia held back her tears.

"That's why you have Nicholas!" Elsa yelled and frost trailed up the walls. "Being a father has nothing to do with blood! Being a father mean that he is always there for the child and caring for it and treating it as his own! I don't recall Johannes ever doing any of that for the last two years Danielle has been alive!"

"He didn't even know Danielle existed!"

"Oh of course he knew Danielle existed! He knew from the moment you visited him in that cell of his two years ago!"

"How did you know about that?' Leia whispered.

"I'm the Queen, Leia. I know everything." Elsa said firmly. "He's been destroying you with these letters and now you can finally live at peace knowing he'll never hurt you again if you just admit that he's dangerous. I can have him locked up so fast his head will spin."

"I want….to visit him in jail though. I want him to get better." Leia whispered.

Elsa sighed and pulled Leia into a hug. Leia sighed as well and wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and they hugged for a little. Leia could feel Elsa's little baby bump against her own stomach. She cracked a little smile and pulled away.

"You are a very convincing pregnant woman." Leia laughed.

"You _never _mess with a pregnant woman." Elsa said.

Leia giggled and crossed her arms. "I can tell."

"Your heart is so big. I'm so proud of you." Elsa smiled.

"But what about Nicholas? Johannes indirectly said that if Nicholas is around Danielle, he'll hurt him. But I….I like him a lot."

"As long as Johannes is put away, you can court whomever you want. He's not in charge of you."

"I don't who isn't in charge of me at this point." Leia whispered.

"I'm sorry. We all just want you to be safe." Elsa said.

"I know. I'll…you can put Johannes away if you want."

"Is that what you want?"

Leia looked up at her doe eyed.

"Don't you dare lie to me." She said and raised an eyebrow.

"Elsa….I want him put away, but I want to visit him…..without Danielle just yet." Leia said honestly.

"Okay." Elsa whispered.

* * *

About an hour and a half passed and the court meeting was back on. Everyone filed back in and this time Kristoff, Anna, and even Derek sat down in the seat. Elsa stood regally behind Judge Tellefsen and everyone got resituated.

"After a long and hard decision, I have spoken to the jury of everything that has happened today and they have no come to a conclusion or an….agreement.

Elsa winked subtly at Leia who nodded her head and tried to smile. Her mind was just racing too much for her to feel anything.

"The jury pronounces Johannes Dubach guilty with the charges of physical and sexual abuse and harassment but with an alternative solution."

"Wh-what's that, your honor?" Johannes asked.

"Johannes Dubach is found guilty but is allowed one hour out of each day to be in Arendelle but supervised by guards at all times. He is also allowed an hour with visitors but must be supervised." Judge Tellefsen said.

Johannes nodded shamefully and looked at Leia who just stared back with no expression back on her face.

"Case closed!" He said and hit the gavel on the wood block.

The guards took Johannes away and the Judge handed Elsa Johannes's visiting hours while Derek, Anna, and Kristoff went to go comfort Leia. Elsa joined them and she and Leia embraced each other. Then it all came into a group hug and everyone was happy. Everyone except Leia. They exited the premises and as they rode in the carriage back to the castle, every Arendellian was looking at them in shock, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Ignore everyone." Elsa said and looked out the window. "They don't have the first clue what you're going through. Just let it go."

Leia smirked at her and Elsa rested one hand on her little baby bump. They carriage came to a halt and everyone got out and quickly went inside before people came up to them and began questioning. Right when they walked in, two little four year olds came running down the long hallway to greet them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Christabel and Alexander shouted as they ran down the hallway. Kristoff and Anna smiled and held their arms out for their children.

"I missed you mommy!" Alexander said and fell into her arms as she held them open. Anna hugged and kissed her son all over his face as he giggled uncontrollably.

On the other hand, Kristoff held Christabel upside down and blew raspberries into her stomach. Anna smiled up at her husband and daughter and picked up Alexander in her arms.

"You're getting big! Good for you!" Kristoff laughed said to Alexander after he put Christabel down and picked him up.

"I'm g'nna be big like you daddy!" Alexander said.

"Are you now? Give me your best tough face!"

"Grrr!" Alexander growled as he scrunched his nose and squinted his eyes.

"You look just like your mother." Kristoff said quietly.

"I can be tough too daddy!" Christabel butted in. "See? Grr!"

"Woah, you scared me there! C'mon let's get some dinner." Kristoff said and the four of them walked away.

"I'm going to go look for Danielle." Leia said and began walking away.

"Wait!" Elsa yelled and ran up to her. "I'm so proud of you and I love you."

Leia smiled and embraced Elsa. "I couldn't have done it without you. Now I know why Anna needs you all the time. I love you too." Leia said and walked away.

Elsa sighed contently and turned around to see Derek crossing his arms across his chest. Elsa smiled and walked over to him and tried to uncross his arms but he wouldn't budge.

"What's your problem?" Elsa asked.

"I need answers….now." He said.

"Answers to what?" She asked trying to act completely oblivious.

"Don't play dumb. I heard about the letters."

"Oh…." Elsa said quietly.

"You're hiding something from me, Elsa. What did those letters say?"

"I don't think-"

"For Christ's sake Elsa just tell me! You're my wife! You shouldn't be hiding anything from me!" He said sternly.

"Well if you _must _know, Johannes was just telling Leia that he loves and misses her and that he wants to make things right. And…then in his last letter he threatened Nicholas with harm if Leia brought Danielle around him."

"That bastard. I'll kill him." Derek muttered and Elsa laid a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Hey you already tried that once. Let's not try that again." She smiled.

Derek sighed and smiled down at Elsa. "I missed my wife." He said sweetly.

"I've missed you too."

"What can we do to make up for lost time?" Derek asked.

"I know exactly what you can do." Elsa whispered seductively.

"Tell me." He whispered back.

She licked her lips and leaned up so her lips were centimeters away from his ear.

"You can make me a sandwich with avocados and tomatoes on it. No mayonnaise." She whispered and walked away from him.

"Wait…what?" He asked.

"I'll be in bed waiting." She said and winked at him.

Derek stood there in complete confusion but shook it off and walked into the kitchen to find Kristoff also in there preparing a….sandwhich?

"Oh, Kristoff hi." Derek said. "What brings you in here?"

"Well right when we got upstairs with the kids, we were putting together a puzzle and Anna demanded that I go make her a sandwich with chocolate and sour cream on it. I'm not entirely sure I'm even making this right."

"Chocolate and sour cream? That sounds completely disgusting." Derek said with a grossed out look on his face.

"I know. So what about you?"

"Well Elsa and I were supposed to head upstairs to…uh…" Derek went red in the cheeks when he realized what he was about to say and he looked at Kristoff who was smirking at him.

"Go on, what were you and Elsa going to do?" He smiled, not breaking eye contact with Derek.

"W-well we were going to go make baby number three and I was so certain I was getting some and then she just…told me to go make her a sandwich."

"Classic." Kristoff laughed, remembering the old times.

"It's so weird; she wasn't like this when she was pregnant with Kenneth. She was so calmed and relaxed." Derek said as he looked for the ingredients for Elsa's weird sandwich.

"You'll get used to it my friend." Kristoff chuckled. "Just be lucky you probably aren't having twins because Anna was twice as bad with the whole 'craving weird things while being pregnant'. She had me make the most ridiculous things for her where it didn't even seem like Anna anymore. She was a little monster."

"Oh no." Derek said and looked down.

"You'll be alright. We're in the same boat right now." Kristoff said and gave him and friendly and comforting pat on the back.

"How do you think handling three kids will be?" Derek asked.

"Hell." Kristoff answered honestly.

"Hell?" Derek laughed.

"Yep. But it's going to be more hell for the next few months! We've got two pregnant women in our hands. I've learned that with this family, we take care of both women. If you happen to be with Anna at the time, you aid to her. And if I'm with Elsa, I aid to her. Who cares whose husband is whose for the next nine months." Kristoff warned Derek.

"Oh God…" Derek whispered.

"Speaking of God, you might want to begin praying for strength. You'll need it." Kristoff said and left the kitchen.

* * *

Kristoff trudged up one of the many staircases of the castle, specifically the one that led to their bedroom, and opened the door to see Anna finishing up the puzzle with the kids. Anna smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. He handed her the sandwich and she just stared at it with complete adoration.

"Is…is that what you wanted?" He asked.

"I have the best husband in the universe." Anna said as she stared at the sandwich.

Kristoff smirked and sat down next to her on the floor. She tasted the sandwich and mmm'd at the taste. Kristoff looked at her in disgust but blew it off knowing it was just her pregnancy cravings. He watched her devour the entire sandwich and she licked her fingers to finish it off. She looked at him and smiled and he faked a smile back.

"Was it…good?" He asked.

"Oh Kristoff it was the best sandwich you've ever made me!" She said and let her head fall on his lap. He stroked her hair and leaned down to kiss her even though her breath smelled horrendous. He tapped her nose and she sat back up and leaned her head against his strong shoulder.

"Mama, can you braid my hair?" Christabel walked up to her and asked.

"Sure, sweetie come here." Anna said.

Christabel plopped down on Anna's lap a little too roughly and Kristoff looked at her concerned.

"Woah, careful there." Anna said and winked at Kristoff.

Anna began braiding Christabel's long blonde hair and Kristoff went over to Alexander to play with his dinosaurs with him. Christabel played with her little doll in her hand and then looked down at Anna's feet.

"You have pretty feet mama." Christabel commented.

"_I _have pretty feet?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Christabel said.

"Well thank you Bella." Anna laughed. She then finished braiding her hair and hugged Christabel from behind. She kissed her cheek and they smiled at each other.

"Who loves you?" Anna asked.

"Hmm..I don't know." Christabel giggled.

"Who loves you?" Anna asked again and tickled her sides a little.

"You do!" Christabel squealed.

"That's right, mommy loves you!" Anna laughed and hugged her daughter close.

"I love you too mommy." Christabel said and examined Anna's long fingers.

"Should we tell them?" Kristoff mouthed to Anna.

"Tell them what?" Anna mouthed back.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and smiled. "About the baby!" He mouthed again.

"Oh, right! Yeah. Right now?" She mouthed.

Kristoff nodded. Anna nodded back.

"Bella, Alex? Can you please give us your full attention please?" Anna asked. The kids stopped doing whatever it was they were doing and looked at Anna. Kristoff sat next to her and the kids came closer. They sat in a little circle on the floor of their bedroom and Anna smiled at them.

"Daddy and I have something very important we'd like to share with you." Anna started.

"I'm sorry I broke the vase, I didn't mean to." Christabel blurted out.

"No that's not what- wait. You broke my vase?" Anna stared Christabel down.

"Umm….no I was kidding." Christabel said and then looked at Kristoff for help.

"Uh sweetie, let's discuss that later." Kristoff tried calming down Anna.

"Oh we will." She said. "Anyways, daddy and I just discovered something wonderful."

_Her demeanor changes so quickly. _Kristoff noted.

"What is it?" Alexander asked as he bounced up and down.

"I'm having another baby! You're going to have a baby brother or sister in a few months! Well more like nine." She said the last part quietly.

"You don't look like you have a baby in your tummy." Christabel commented.

"The baby in my tummy will grow over time and you'll start to notice it gets bigger. Also, if mommy yells at you more often, don't take it to heart. The baby is making me grumpy." Anna warned.

"Are you excited?" Kristoff asked.

The twins nodded and then it finally hit them and they squealed and jumped into Anna's arms and hugged her. She peppered them with kisses and they hugged tight, Kristoff joining in. Two beautiful children and counting….

* * *

Derek made it upstairs to him and Elsa's bedroom where she was waiting on the bed just like he expected. Kenneth was lying with her and they were looking through a children's book about bears learning to get along even though Kenneth just stared at the pages instead of learning how to comprehend. He pointed to a page and Elsa would smile and then flip the page again.

"There's my pumpkin." Elsa said and gestured for him to come over to her.

"I brought you….this?" He said and handed her the plate.

"Oh thank _God _I was so afraid you had forgotten." Elsa said and sat up in the bed and let the covers fall down revealing a small, see through night gown. Derek coughed when he saw them and blushed deeply. Elsa knew exactly what she was doing and she enjoyed every minute of it.

"Something wrong?" She asked with a hidden devious smile.

"Nope. Um, do you want me to put Kenneth to bed?"

"You're an angel, thank you." She said. "Goodnight my sweet boy." Elsa said and kissed him before Derek picked him up.

Derek looked over his shoulder as he laid Kenneth down and saw Elsa bite into her sandwich. She closed her eyes and satisfyingly smiled as she swallowed the sandwich. Derek rolled his eyes and walked over to her and sat on the bed.

"Good?"

"Perfect." She clarified and took another bite.

"I thought you didn't like avocados."

"I don't, but for some reason they've tasted really good lately. I think my taste buds are changing." She said.

"Yeah that's what it is." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Elsa turned her head and raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing…I just agreed with you that's all." He lied and kept staring down at Elsa's breasts.

"Do you mind!?" She said and covered them up with her arm.

"Hey you're completely exposing them to me and you know it!" Derek protested.

"I am doing no such thing!" Elsa gasped and put her hand to her heart.

Derek raised an eyebrow up at her.

"Listen, if you want to…see them even more exposed….all you have to do is ask." She giggled and bit her lip.

"Would it hurt the baby?" Derek asked.

"We stopped when I was six months pregnant with Kenneth, I think we'll be fine." She said and lowered herself on the pillow.

"Well then I'm your man." He whispered and their lips locked into a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah Delsaaaa! Well I know the past few chapters haven't really been that happy so I wanted to take a break from all of the jazz and have some of the many to come Elsa/Anna pregnancy moments! Food craving, anger, sex drives. The whole shebang! So I hope you liked what happened with Johannes and I hope you liked the little moments in the end! Review and let me know what you thought because you guys make me happier and happier! Love you all and have a wonderful rest of your week! OMG I'm Pandora, a Jonathan Groff song came on and I'm like KRISTOFF!**

**Toni: Thank you so much! And well…that kinda happened!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: I know she just can't seem to let him go! She needs to though because he is bad news!**

**That girl: Do you really? That is so funny, I hope you wake up with a smile!**

**Happi: Thank you, I am feeling so much better!**

**Nicole R: Isn't she? She's a badass no matter what she does! I'm glad you liked this chapter, it makes me feel a lot better. And I can't tell you what she does with Nicholas…you'll have to wait and find out.**

**bandgeek63: Well I didn't want Elsa to use her ability as monarch to tell the Judge what to do but then in the end I kinda wanted her to because she's a badass and can to whatever the heck she wants! Thanks for your concern it means a lot to me.**

**ElsaWinterFrost: Elsa is just a goddess and she can do whatever she wants! You never mess with a pregnant woman as Elsa said.**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: Hello, I'm fine thank you. I thoroughly enjoy being nice to everyone because then it makes you feel better! Woah I didn't even realize I did that! I really should make another red-headed character. Poor Anna. And I understand, Leia needs a reality check. But I think you are waaaay more AMAZING than I am! And don't you worry, I got some chapters planned with them in it!**

**Pixelraven71: He needs to be. And thank you very much!**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: All hail Nicholeia! Nope that word doesn't offend me whatsoever, trust me I say worse. I think Leia is just overall confused on her feelings and where she stands. We need Elsa to kick her into gear! **

**xandman98: I don't think Leia is stupid, I just think she's confused and in a really difficult situation. But I agree, Johannes needs to stay far away or I'll freeze him myself.**

**smoke4308: Ugh you are awesome! Thank you for making me feel so much better with your kind words. I actually didn't get much hate at all but only because people were trying to be nice. I think this chapter is far more better. **

**Escaping The Shadow: Meeting back on! I hope she soon realizes that Johannes isn't family. Here's to hoping.**

**WiredNinja: Good I'm so glad you did! Well that is a really great idea, however, the ages wouldn't match up at this point so I can't really do that. But thank you for the idea!**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: I have a question for you. What does your username mean? Every time I type it, I'm interested. I think we all just want to nicely slap Leia across the face…nicely though. You are free to rant whenever you please! Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter even though I did not. *Warm hugs back***

**IndyGirl89: Thank you very much. Well things didn't work out that way….for now. I hope you liked this chapter too!**

**elsa0509: It's always a happy ending…it just takes a LONG time to get there!**

**beststoryever: Yeah, I mean Idun is an okay name and it would fit well with the whole situation but I don't know if I'd like it enough to use it. Thank you for the suggestion and thank you for being concerned with my sickness. I appreciate it a whole lot!**

**RedtheWolf2: Haha thank you. I tend to get bored when I'm sick so I felt the urge to write! And I'll try doing it! I'm not sure if it's my thing but I like trying new things!**

**Fletchdoug99: Hehehe we're reciting Let It Go right now! **

**Guest: Thank you and I hope not either. I love Nicholas! **

**The elf from Alagesia: I think the reason I thought it sucked was because I posted it knowing I could do better. I'm happy you liked it though! I am reading your chapter as soon I finish uploading this and I am SO pumped! I'm glad my stories make you feel better, that's an honor!**

**Awesomegirl3: I WILL ALWAYS ****UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!**

**PothenaIsMyLife: Thank you so much, I like hearing that. I seriously love how you worded Elsa being ****a pregnant woman who's on a roll, especially when she has ice powers****. That's fantastic. I had Elsa explain what a father was in honor of what you reviewed because it's so true!**

**ElsaLover1999: He served his two-year term. Well they just did so yay! And Johannesburg just made my life so thank you for making me laugh so hard!**

**FrozenXTitanicXHungerGames: I did see it! I'm so jealous of you and that's the only way I can see Vuelie being typed!**

**jacob31: YAY 300****th**** reviewer! And I'm glad you stumbled upon this and are enjoying it! That means a lot that you think it's one of the best fanfics out there! I don't really know….I think people are born with certain skills and writing happened to be one of mine. With the ideas, I just think about what I want to read and then boom! I hope you continue to enjoy this!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: I can't tell you what will happen with Nicholeia but stay tuned to find out! I'm glad you liked this chapter and how Elsa took charge, it makes me feel a whole lot better!**

**Kittie: I couldn't agree more with you. I love your name choices but I already have the names picked out! I have to say though, my favorite was June and May and Celestia and Luna! And of course it can be a beagle! Those are adorable! Any names in mind?**

**Raider7997: Right?! I need to have a rational discussion with her!**

**yuli120501: Preach!**

**Datgodapple: Haha my jaw dropped reading your review! I feel so much better, thank you.**

**Alanna official: Naw there's no hating here! I agree with you completely so no need to apologize! WE LOVE ELSA!**

**aristreilly421: Thank you I'm glad you were caught off guard!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I will don't you worry.**

**Guest: As you wish.**

**Theycallmedanger: Well I'm glad you didn't think it was bad but what are you confused about?**

**YEAH PEOPLE WILL BEAT YOU AND CURSE YOU AND CHEAT YOU! EVERYONE OF 'EM'S BAD EXCEPT YOU! **


	14. A Vicious Circle

**A/N: Hi! How are you all doing? So I just wanted to let you all know that I am so lucky to have reviewers and readers like you all! Just wanted to tell you guys. So I'm just going to put it out there that this entire story isn't supposed to be an action story. It's just a romance/family story that I wanted to write because I barely ever see those kind of stories. And I'm positive that there are people out there like me who kind of just want to read those kinds, so this is for you guys! Yes there will be some action here and there but if that's all you're looking for, this story is not for you. But without further ado, enjoy chapter 14 which will be fairly short!**

* * *

The next morning came just like any morning in Arendelle, people opening up their shops for the day, children heading off to school, people walking their dogs, and babies crying here and there. Babies crying was now a common thing in the castle because there were so many children. Keeping up with four children was a lot and with two more on the way, it seemed babies would forever be a part of their lives. Not that they had any problem with that, it was just a lot to take on and was often tiring.

Just like every morning, Christabel and Alexander would jump on their parents to wake them up around nine in the morning. They were very much like their parents, only they took Elsa's traits in the "rising early" factor. Anna was certain they would grow out of it. What was worst of it all, Kristoff and Anna _always _had to put their clothes back on after their rendezvous late in the evening so their children wouldn't be scarred for life by their parents naked bodies. Thankfully the children slept through the night. This particular morning, however, the twins didn't come in to wake them up, instead it was Derek.

"You guys wake up! Hurry!" Derek said and shook them both violently.

"What's going on?" Kristoff mumbled.

"Did somebody die?" Anna also mumbled.

"No! You have to come here and see this!" Derek said, his voice completely frightened.

They didn't move so Derek took a decorative pillow and wacked them both in the face with it and they sat up at once, both of them rubbing their eyes.

"What was that for?" Anna groaned. "I'm pregnant."

"I understand and respect that, but you have to come now. Please!" Derek begged.

"Is everything alright?" Kristoff asked as they jumped out of bed and ran after Derek down the hallway.

Elsa was sitting in the rocking chair with a nurse attending her hands. Kenneth was standing up in his bassinette, bawling his eyes out. Kristoff and Anna walked in and their jaws dropped at the sight. Snow. Little snow flurries draped around the room and flew in midair.

"Did you do this?" Anna asked her sister whose hands were being bandaged up.

"No! Derek woke up this morning with the chills and I couldn't figure out why. I knew the coldness wasn't coming from me and I couldn't make out to where it was coming from. Then Kenneth began crying and I…noticed something odd and unusual." Elsa explained.

"Don't tell me…." Anna began.

"S-snow flurries were escaping from his hands." Elsa said shakily and a single tear trickled down from the corner of her eye.

"Oh Elsa, I think that's wonderful." Anna said and walked over to the rocking chair and put a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"But that's not all." Elsa said.

"What are you talking about?" Kristoff butted in.

Elsa looked up at him and sighed. "I went to go pick him up to calm him down and…."

"And she got burned somehow." Derek finished as the nurse finished wrapping her hands in bandages.

"You…..he burned you? H-how is that possible?" Anna asked in complete shock.

Elsa sighed and stood up. "Do you remember when I was pregnant with him and I kept on getting those heat flashes and then I would get chilled? I think he has something to do with that." Elsa concluded.

"Oh my…god." Anna and Kristoff breathed simultaneously.

"I don't know what to do?" Elsa said and buried her head in her burnt hands. She winced at the slight pain but kept them there.

"I mean, you don't even know for sure yet." Anna said as she walked over to Kenneth and attempted to pick him up.

"No! Don't!" Elsa yelled. Anna stopped dead in her tracks and held her hands up in defense. She looked down at her nephew and smiled at him. He seemed to calm down and the snow flurries began disappearing and so did his tears.

"There now, he's all better." Anna said calmly and placed a finger on his cheek to see if he was hot. His skin temperature seemed to be normal so Anna picked him up and hoisted him up on her hip.

"How did you…?" Elsa trailed off and looked at Derek who shrugged.

"Elsa, you've lived with fear for thirteen years. I think I need to teach you how to teach Kenneth not to be fearful. I can't say that I know how it feels to have such an extraordinary power, but I do know something about love." Anna smiled.

"I just don't want him to feel different. And it only makes me fear what this one will be cursed with." Elsa said and touched her stomach.

"Cursed?" Derek butted in. "Snowflake, your power is so beautiful! People will know whose son this is in a heartbeat. He's the only child born of fire and ice. That's such a special gift."

"People are going to use him, Derek. I just know it." Elsa said and took Kenneth from Anna.

"Not if you and I are there to stop them. We're a team, Elsa. We'll keep him safe and we'll teach him how to control it. Just like Anna said, you of all people know what it's like to feel different and you can help him so much. And I'll be by your side the whole time." Derek said.

"Aww!" Anna cried and clasped her hands against her heart. Derek laughed and held his little family close.

"I love you guys no matter what. Don't blame yourself for this Elsa. Think of it as a second chance for yourself. Kenneth is you. I can see it and so can everyone else. This is your chance to make things right." Derek said and kissed her cheek.

"How did I deserve to have a husband like you?" Elsa smiled.

"Just being you." He whispered. Elsa smiled back and they locked eyes for what seemed like years until Anna cleared her throat, breaking the romance.

"What?" Elsa asked her sister.

"Save the romance for later. So what's going to happen now? He's not even two yet so how will you teach him how to 'control' his powers if he doesn't even know what food is yet?"

"When I sing to him, it calms him down." Elsa suggested.

"But he likes to be snuggled with. You can't hold him if he'll burn you." Kristoff pointed out.

"We don't even know how his powers work yet. We have to observe him so we know what we have to do and we're handling." Elsa said.

"Can I see him?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa handed Kenneth over to Kristoff and he held him securely in his strong arms. Elsa watched her brother-in-law hold her son and smiled at the way the two bonded. Kenneth smiled up at him and he smiled back down at him, ruffling his hair.

"You better be good for your mommy and daddy, okay buddy? I know you'll use your powers when you get upset, but just know that your parents and your Aunt Anna and I will be there for you. You have nothing to worry about." Kristoff said lovingly to his nephew.

He handed Kenneth back to Elsa and walked back over to Anna. She smiled at him and he winked back at her with that goofy smile of his that she loved so much.

"You are so cute." Anna commented.

"I'm still tough." Kristoff contradicted and flexed his muscles making Anna slightly blush.

"We should probably go see if the kiddos are awake." Anna said.

"Good call. Good luck with everything, guys." Kristoff said to Elsa and Derek and they took their leave.

"We can do this, sweetheart." Derek whispered to Elsa and held her close.

* * *

Leia left Danielle in the care of Gerda for an hour so she could visit a certain someone for the first time in two years. She didn't quite know how she felt about seeing him after all those years but she needed to figure out things with him first before she could continue things with Nicholas. The more she thought about her life with Johannes, the more she wanted to distance herself with Nicholas. But the more she thought about her relationship with Nicholas, the more she hated Johannes. It was a vicious circle she was in.

She wore a long, dark brown, hooded cloak down to the dungeons of the Arendelle castle where it was the same as she remembered it. Cold, damp, smelly, and overall uninviting. There were eight cells in each section of the dungeon. Arches divided the cells so when Leia got to the section Johannes was in, she took a deep breath and showed the guard her visitors pass and he let her into that section, accompanied by two guards. She looked inside the cell as the guard unlocked the gates. Johannes looked up and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Leia. She gave him a grey smile and he looked away from her.

"I can take it from here, thank you." Leia said and smiled at the guards.

"We were informed by Her Majesty to guard him at all times, so we shall stand right behind you the whole time. No arguments." The guard stated.

Leia nodded and pulled the hood off of her head revealing her long, curly brown hair. Her high heels echoed throughout the walls of his cell as she walked closer to him. She stood directly above him and he refused to look her in the eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" Johannes growled.

"I think the least you could do is look at me." Leia spoke softly.

"Why should I? The only reason I'm back in here is because of you." He said coldly.

"You and I both know that isn't true. You're in here because of what you did to me." Leia whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked.

"Because if I speak calmly, we don't seem to fight as much. I don't need anymore stress in my life right now."

"How's Danielle?" Johannes asked to change the subject.

"I don't think you deserve to know anything about her right now." Leia said.

"When do I get to meet her?" Johannes asked.

"Not for a long time. We need to fix us first."

"What do you mean fix us? I don't want to be with you in that way. I just want us to get along and co-parent." Johannes admitted.

"So everything you said in those letters….was just a lie?" She asked, completely heartbroken.

"It wasn't at first but my feelings have changed for you drastically." He said, still without looking at her.

"Fine. We don't have to work on us in that way but I still think you and I need to learn to get along and you need to learn to control your anger before I even let you look at Danielle. So far, you haven't proved to be safe for her to be around." Leia said.

"But Nicholas does?" Johannes growled.

"Last time I recall, Nicholas didn't beat me up." Leia growled right back.

Johannes just rolled his eyes infuriating Leia even more.

"You can at least apologize to me in person!" Leia yelled.

"I apologized in the letters." Johannes said with absolutely no regret.

"I'd like an apology in person." Leia whispered, anger building up in her core.

"It's the same thing on writing and in person." He said.

"Oh alright then, would you like a drawing of Danielle?"

"No? Why would you even say that?" Johannes asked, finally making eye contact with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought drawing her on a piece of parchment would be the same thing as seeing her in real life." Leia challenged. He looked away from her and she knelt down so she was the same height as him. She grabbed his chin and turned it so he was looking at her in the eyes. "I don't hate you Johannes."

"Why? You should." He scoffed.

"I know I should but I…don't. I'm not saying that I want to ever try and work on us in _that _way, but I care about you for some odd reason and I want you to get better. I want to help you live a better life." She said.

"Why?"

"….Because I believe everyone deserves a second chance." She said.

"But I did all of those horrible things to you. Why do you even want to see my face?" He asked her.

"I often ask myself that same question. Maybe I'm crazy. But I know that I have a heart and I know that I want you to get better. Can you just trust me on this?" She asked him, her eyes pleading.

"Ma'am? Your visiting hours are over." The guard said.

"Trust me." She said and got up. The guards led her out of the stall and she looked at him one last time before exiting the dungeons completely. On her way out, she ran into Elsa and caught her before she almost fell on the floor.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Leia laughed as she caught Elsa before she fell.

"So knocking down the pregnant woman is fun now, huh?" Elsa joked and squeezed Leia's hand.

"I really am sorry." Leia laughed.

"No worries, hun." Elsa said. "Did you visit Johannes just now?"

Leia nodded.

"And?"

"I think it went okay. He's willing to work on his issues and so that's where we're at." Leia said.

"Good. Did he threaten you in any way?" Elsa asked.

Leia shook her head no and smiled.

"Okay, but don't give him your full trust yet. Or actually at all. He likes to play tricks and you can't let him fool you."

"I know, I know." Leia rolled her eyes like she was being scolded by a mother.

"Where are you headed off to?" Elsa asked.

"I'm going to get Danielle so we can play for a little. I miss her." Leia smiled.

"I'd like to join you two later if that's alright. There's something I need to talk to you about. It's about Kenneth." Elsa said.

"Sure, of course." Leia said and she walked around Elsa and left her in front of the dungeon doors by herself. She waited until Leia turned the corner before entering. She walked towards Johannes's section in the dungeon and the guards all bowed to her as she walked through the mucky hallways. Once she reached her destination, the guards opened up the gate for her and Johannes looked up at her, his eyes widened in fear of the Snow Queen.

"Johannes." She said.

"Your Majesty." He said back.

"Do you know why I am here?" She asked him.

"To reprimand me?" He asked sarcastically.

"If you wish to be pierced with ice, I suggest you do not use that tone with me. Remember how much power I have over you." She warned him very coolly.

"M-my apologies, your Majesty." Johannes quivered.

"I thought so. Now I want you to listen to me clearly." She said and knelt down in front of him, grabbing his collar. "I can see the lies in you. You empty promises and you unfaithfulness. You may be fooling Leia, but you are _not _fooling me. I am on to you, Johannes and you will not get away with anything." She said coldly and let go of his collar and stood up and walked to the gate.

"And I trust you'll make a smart decision because _no one _messes with the Snow Queen."

* * *

**A/N: Alright okay. SO Kenneth has both powers! What do you think of that!? The next chapter will reveal why I decided to choose that name. But if you can figure it out yourself, then be my guest and let me know what you think! Also, what are your feelings on Johannes now? Do you think he's still lying or is he telling the truth? I know the answer….mwahaha! So leave me some reviews and I love you all!**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: I think that is what I'm most excited to write about! I have so many good ideas! My heart goes out to you with weeding the garden. I understand the pain.**

**RJCA27: Thank you and I shall do so!**

**Pixelraven71: Thank you, I appreciate that. And yes I'm okay now, still a little sick but nothing serious! Thank you for your concern.**

**ElsaWinterFrost: I am, thank you! And I know right? Ugh I just love her!**

**PothenaIsMyLife: WHAT!? You want chocolate and sour cream? Girl, no! I understand exactly what you mean. I'll be SO into a fanfic and I feel like all of the other ones suck when they really don't! You just have to give them a chance and I'm glad you gave mine one! I love writing and it's more of an activity than a chore so being loyal will always happen! Thank you for the sweet review!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: I know I wish I could just write chapter like this ALL the time but a lot of people would get really bored! I'm glad you like it though and I think they're adorable too!**

**Fletchdoug99: Thank you! I never knew how to spell it though but now I do! We're ****_always _****reciting something. It's healthy. And sandwich? Classic.**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: Thanks! I love ending chapters like that. I'm excited to see your reaction of Nicholeia! I really am!**

**Frozen12065: I understand your pain. I hate when I read so many stories and there is NO SEX AT ALL! Like what is wrong with you? Until I realized that certain d-bags out there report you if you have smut in a T rated story. Oh well. I'm thinking about making a separate story for the sex scenes that start but never end in this story so I'll have to look into that.**

**smoke4308: Why thank you. I have a lot more fluff in mind so be on the lookout! I promise fluff in every chapter because I LOVE writing it!**

**Nicole R: Don't be ashamed of obsession! I am the same way with the fanfics I read as well. It's something we all have in common! I'm thoroughly glad that my story could be your obsession because that makes me happy! **

**RedtheWolf2: The website doesn't show up on this site for some stupid reason so you'll have to just tell me what to look up. Johannes is a big ball of wtf so I'm curious to see how I characterize him. I'm glad you're looking forward to more and I plan to give that to you!**

**Sunrpae10: Oh don't you worry….**

**IndyGirl89: Well Elsa is ahead of Anna by a month so yeah I guess it wouldn't work out that way but it may….circumstances could happen. And I have names and genders picked out already but I always love hearing different opinions because I am very fickle and I change my mind every five seconds so be my guest!**

**ElsaLover1999: Aw thank you! And don't you worry about it hun, I'm not confused at all! You do make me laugh!**

**My Lord Doctor6735: You know I've been thinking about that but I'm not sure if anyone would be interested. I'll think about it more and then see if anyone thinks it's a good idea. It sounds like SO much fun to write though!**

**elsa0509: Yeah Judge Tellefsen and I had an agreement that #TeamDerek would kick him for an hour straight everyday! **

**OnyxEmerald: Wow I'm glad you like this one so much! I'm also glad you like the little scenes I put in there because it lets me know I'm doing a good job! I think Leia will be just fine…we just have to give her some time. And I completely agree about Elsa being a motherly figure to everyone. That's just how I picture her!**

**SonicXmen94: Is that a good thing? Of course I will! I plan on having that soon so don't you worry! I'm glad it melts your heart and you know what? I will try this sandwich in which you recommend and I'll let you know how it tasted!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: I UNDERSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND! OLAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! SVEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Lol don't worry I have chapters planned out with them in it. They just aren't relevant at the moment but they will appear very soon! I'm actually kind of enjoying your confused thoughts about Johannes. I know who he is but no one else does! Hehe. I think you are right about the amazingness! I'm glad we could come to an agreement!**

**AnnaDahl: Thanks! And I'm glad you liked it. I always love ending chapters with an unexplained "scene"!**

**Toni: Aw thanks! Elsa is pretty awesome, right?**

**yuli120501: They're always the best! This whole family needs a warm hug!**

**FrozenXTitanicXHungerGames: Hey no need to apologize! Thank you for being concerned though! You're awesome.**

**Awesomegirl3: I WILL UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!**

**The elf from Alagesia: Nope, no need to apologize for language! You should hear me. That's so funny because someone pointed out that Johannes sounded like a long version of Hans and now Dubach sounds like Douche. I love life.**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: Okay I feel much better knowing that now! Thank you! Elsa always saves the day in the end. Gotta love her. *Even warmer hugs***

**Guest: Like I said, this isn't really and action fic, it's more of a family/romance fic with action here and there.**

**THE HOT AND THE COLD ARE BOTH SO INTENSE, PUT 'EM TOGETHER IT JUST MAKES SENSE!**


	15. Too Fast

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry this is late, I've just been a little obsessed with another fic that I have had no time and energy to write my own. I'm still shaking from all of the drama I just endured. It made me realize how much this fic sucks. BUT I have some interesting things in mind so I hope you like chapter 15! You guys are wonderful and I love you so much! Also, I wanted to give a shout out to ****elsa0509****, ****The elf from Alagesia****, ****Fletchdoug99****, and ****Just-another-obsessed-fan**** for being amazing and reaching out to me as individuals. Thank you! So enjoy and happy reading! **

**Warning/Triggers: Self-harm and bad language**

* * *

"So how are you today? It's been a week already and you still haven't done anything to change my mind about letting you see Danielle." Leia said as she sat down in a chair inside Johannes's cell.

"Well Jesus fucking Christ Leia, a week is only like six days so you got to give me some time." Johannes scoffed.

"Um, a week is seven days and I understand that isn't a long time, but if you want forgiveness, things better be changing soon. I want Danielle to have a father."

"What about that bastard, Nicholas? He seems like a good father figure." Johannes scoffed.

"Watch your mouth. And he's a better father than you are because unlike you, he cares." Leia said coldly.

"Ouch that one hurt. Listen, I'm not the one to break up relationships, but I swear to the Lord on the cross that if Nicholas tries to play daddy, I will personally make him suffer."

"You can't threaten anybody Johannes! Do you realize what thin ice you're on? You are this close to being shipped off somewhere very far away from here and yet I sit here before you, giving you another chance to fix your faults and you continue to deceive me!" Leia yelled.

"Leia, Leia, Leia. You know nothing of power. I figured that out the moment we did it. You are willing to always put yourself before others even if it means causing pain to yourself. I love you. I always have and I always will. I love Danielle as well. You can't keep her from me no matter how much you try."

"You'll never see her." Leia whispered malevolently.

"I highly doubt that, sweetheart. I am her father by blood and nothing you can do will stop me from fulfilling my duties as her father." Johannes simply said.

"You know what? Screw you! I can't even believe I ever gave you another chance! I don't think I'm going to continue these daily sessions with your pathetic ass." Leia said and stood up.

"Leia, wait!" Johannes stopped her.

She inhaled calmly and het face softened as she turned around. "What."

"I'm so sorry. I love you and I don't know what came over me, I…I…I'm so sorry Leia. Please understand how sorry I am." He pleaded.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't be doing this to me." She choked out.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Pretending you care about me. That's the worst thing someone could do to someone. I'd feel much better if you confessed your hatred for me and your insane ambition instead of leading me on, trying to fake your love so I'm no longer with Nicholas. I loved you, yes. But I am a woman and you will treat me like on or you _will _pay the consequences." Leia warned him.

"Leia, I swear to you that I'm not leading you on. I'm trying so hard to get better for you and our daughter. It's just so hard when there's another significant other in the picture. I love you so much and I still hate myself for all of the pain I've caused you. But my promise of making Nicholas pay for his actions will never cease. I will have my revenge. You need to understand that." Johannes said.

Leia tried with every muscle in her body not to break down into tears. He was messing with her and she didn't know what do think. Her hands clenched and she bit her tongue to prevent from screaming out in anger. All she did was nod, letting him make decisions for her once again. Hell, that's the only thing she knew how to do at this point.

* * *

"Kristoff! Kristoff! Kristoooooof!" Anna whined from the bathtub.

Kristoff came dashing into the bathroom completely out of breath, his hair disheveled, and only some of his clothes on.

"What's going on, are you okay? Did your water break?" He asked her breathlessly.

"What? No! Kristoff, I'm only a month pregnant." She said and gave him that "duh" look.

"Right, right sorry. Sometimes we don't know what could happen in the daily life of Anna. Now what did you need?"

"Can you please go get me a glass of ice? I'm really hungry." She said and gave him a toothy grin.

"Can I just go get Elsa instead?" Kristoff asked and used his thumb to point in the direction of her room.

"No her ice isn't for eating. In fact, I feel like that's kind of gross because that ice is a part of her." Anna said as she stared forward.

"Okay, um gross." Kristoff said.

"So can you pleeeease go and get me some ice? You'd be the best husband in the world." Anna persuaded with her charming eye lashes and her _sweet_ voice.

"Uh…yeah sure." Kristoff said and turned around. "God help me." He mumbled and walked to the kitchen where he found none other than the famous Derek who he found there every day.

"What does your darling want this time?" Derek asked with an eye roll.

"She wants some ice. But _no _it can't be Elsa's ice. She wants ice from the kitchen." Kristoff grumbled.

"Sorry man." Derek said and shook his head.

"What about you?"

"Her Majesty requested that I bring her some venison. She's had a craving for it since ten in the morning. She ate four plates of it already. I'm thinking of just shooting a deer and then hauling it upstairs so she can eat that."

"She'd want it professionally cooked." Kristoff laughed.

"Right? And then even if it was professionally cooked, she'd want another deer because one just isn't enough!" Derek said dramatically.

"I'm surprised Anna isn't pigging out considering she does on a daily basis. I mean I eat with her, but for royalty, she eats like a bottom feeder. She's like a never ending eating machine. But now that she's pregnant, all she wants to eat is ice and sour cream. I mean, that can't be healthy right?"

"Does she consume any meat and vegetables?" Derek asked as he cut some more slices of venison.

"Well yeah during lunch and dinner but she just snacks on ice and sour cream. Sometimes together." Kristoff said incredulously.

"Ew, no that can't be true." Derek said not believing him for a second.

"Swear to God himself." Kristoff said.

"That shit is nasty." Derek said and shook his head.

"And it smells terrible."

Around the corner stood a pregnant Elsa and Anna, listening to every word their dear husbands were saying about them. Their mouths gaped open in shock and disbelief as their husbands described their weird cravings to each other.

"Something must be done." Elsa whispered.

"What are you thinking sis?" Anna asked. Elsa grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her down the hallway so the boys couldn't hear them.

"Alright, here's the plan. You and I are obviously going to crave things because of our insane hormones, correct?" Elsa asked.

"Mmhm." Anna followed.

"But maybe we can take our cravings a little over the edge of the ice." Elsa gave a devious smile.

"I like where this is going, keep talking." Anna said and rubbed her hands together evilly.

"Whenever you and I aren't craving things, pretend you are. We need to drive them over the edge and see how far we can push them." Elsa said.

"Isn't that a little cruel?" Anna asked in concern.

"Precisely." Elsa concluded.

"Ohh I like how your mind works dear sister."

"I knew you would. So are you in?" Elsa asked.

"You can count on me! I'll make Kristoff so annoyed that he'll want you to freeze him to death." Anna said and thought meticulously. "I also have another idea."

"Hm, tell me." Elsa laughed and held her sister's hands.

"When all of us are together, we'll complain at the same time so they're both working!" Anna suggested.

"Brilliant. But what if they just stop doing what we ask them to?" Elsa asked.

"We cry."

"We cry?"

"Yeah, you and I are excellent fake criers so I think if they don't do what we ask, we cry and apologize for being so horrible and then they'll feel guilty and then do it for us!" Anna laughed.

"This is so exciting! I've never done much scandal in my life before." Elsa confessed.

"Well I'm glad you get to experience it with me. I can teach you so many things it'd make your head spin." Anna smiled.

"Have at it then. I think I need a new lesson or two, being a mother of two soon."

Back in the kitchen, Kristoff and Derek finished preparing the craving food and decided to walk upstairs together. They went their separate ways and into their own rooms. Kristoff walked in to see Anna nowhere in sight so he checked the twins room and they were sound asleep so the last place to check was Elsa's room. Sure enough, Elsa and Anna were snuggled underneath the covers, Elsa disgustingly eating her venison and Anna pouting like a two year old.

"What are you doing in here?" Kristoff asked his impatient wife.

"Watching you fail. Why do you always assume I'm in our room, huh? You know I'm adventurous! Elsa got her venison before I got my ice!" Anna pouted. Elsa laid a reassuring hand on her sister and motioned for Kristoff to give her the ice.

"Thank you, I don't know what came over me!" Anna said and began crying.

"No, no sweetie it's okay. Shh, I've got you, you did nothing wrong." Kristoff hugged Anna and kissed her on the lips. "It was all my fault, I apologize.

"Oh, no it isn't. I'm a horrible wife and you deserve better!" Anna pitied herself, looking over to see Elsa faintly smile.

"You're the best wife in the world, honey." Kristoff tried to calm her down.

"What am I? A bag of potatoes!?" Elsa snapped.

"What?" Kristoff looked up at his sister-in-law.

"How can you just call her the best wife in the world when I'm sitting right here?" She snapped again.

"But…you're not my wife." Kristoff said flatly.

"Of course I'm not! But to Derek, I'm the best wife ever and it'd be rude if you said that about Anna but didn't think of the possibility that I'm the best wife!" Elsa rambled.

"I am thoroughly confused." Kristoff mumbled.

"You understand me, right Derek?" Elsa said and looked up at her husband.

"Uh yeah….yeah of course." He said and kissed her cheek.

"What, are my lips unsatisfying?" Elsa testified.

"What? No." He said.

"Then why did you kiss my cheek?" She asked and stared at him in the eyes.

"Because…I always do?" He said.

"Is that supposed to be a pregnancy joke?" She said and threw her hands up in defense.

Derek shook his head and sighed. This was going to be a long nine months. He and Kristoff both knew it.

* * *

Anna gingerly walked through the downstairs hallways of the castle, quietly singing to herself and twirling around. She stopped by in the kitchen for a little snack about three times, her excuse was needing to eat for two, which was true, but excuses with Anna was a normal thing in the castle. She chomped on her double chocolate chip cookie, generously made by Gerda, and paid a visit to the guards at the front of the castle.

"Afternoon!" She cheerfully greeted them with a slight hand wave.

"And yourself, your Highness." One of the guards returned the gesture.

"We hear you're expecting. That's wonderful news, your Highness, congratulations." The other guard said and smiled.

"Thank you! I'm _super duper _nervous about raising three children! But it's all worth it in the end, I'd say!" Anna smiled.

Before either of the guards could answer, the large gates opened and Anna looked in that direction to see a very familiar face with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Nicholas." Anna breathed and swallowed her cookie, crumbs falling onto the carpeted floors.

"Good afternoon, your Highness. How have you been?" Nicholas replied sweetly.

"I told you like, a trillion times, to call me Anna. Let's face it, if you and Leia get married, you'll be a part of this family and then you'd obviously just call me by my first name." Anna concluded.

"What makes you think Leia and I would ever get married, _Anna_? We just began courting and I don't even think we are at this point anymore." Nicholas said sadly.

"Of course you still are! Just with the whole Johannes thing, she's been having a rough week. Maybe seeing you will cheer things up for her." Anna said happily.

"You think?" He asked and furrowed an eyebrow.

"I _know! _Trust me, I've lived with Leia for four years, I know how the chick works! I'll tell you what. You need to swoop her off her feet and carry her to the bed and tell her how much you missed her. Tell her how much more beautiful she's gotten since the last time you saw her and make sure you give her lots of kisses. Us girls like that, trust me. But don't make out because then the fire burns too hot and then next thing you know there's a bun in the oven. And we don't need that for quite some time." Anna said the last part silently.

Nicholas stared at her before breaking into a loud chuckle. Anna laughed awkwardly, unsure of what to do and then walked up to him and shut his mouth with the palm of her hand.

"I'm serious Nicholas, I'm worried for her. You have to make her feel better." Anna whispered.

"I will, I promise." He said and began walking off. "One more thing!" He called to her.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"How are you doing? I mean with your pregnancy and all?" He asked.

Anna placed a hand on her flat stomach and smiled deviously, her mind referring back to she and Elsa's plan. "I'm wonderful, thank you."

Nicholas nodded and headed off to Leia's bedroom. Many servants shot him confused glances, not really sure who this person was and why he had flowers. He awkwardly smiled at all of the people and a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach erupted causing him to become oddly nervous. He hadn't seen or heard from Leia in two weeks. Whenever he tried to stop by, there was always a reason he couldn't see her. The guards would just make things up and or tell him Leia wasn't even home. He was surprised he got in today. As he trudged his way upstairs where he knew Leia's quarters were, he noticed a weird smell and the closer he went upstairs, the more he smelled it. It smelled like something was rotting. No that's not what it was….

Nicholas found Leia's door shut and he hesitated greatly before his knuckles met with the mahogany door. He heard shuffling and then a few sniffles before he knocked again.

"Who is it?" Leia sniffled in attempt to hide her cries. God it felt so good to hear her voice again.

"It's uh….Kai?" Nicholas mocked in a deep voice. He didn't know if she would open the door for him so he had to fake.

"What do you want?" She asked. _Wow she actually bought it._

"I have a message from Queen Elsa?" He lied and shrugged behind the door.

He heard more shuffling and then footsteps coming towards the door. His heart skipped two beats and his legs felt so wobbly he could fall if he really wanted to. He saw the doorknob turn clock wise and the lock click. The door opened and he saw the most beautiful person standing before him.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Leia breathed and hid her flushed face from her earlier crying.

"I haven't seen you in over two weeks and I've missed you so much." He said so sincerely that Leia wanted to grab him right there and kiss him. That was impossible now, though.

"Nicholas, you can't be here." Leia said quietly.

"What do you mean? Didn't you miss me too?" He asked.

Leia gulped and with every muscle in her body, shook her head no. "I…you have to leave now. Please." She choked.

"Leia, what's the matter? Are you alright?" He asked and tried to touch her hand but she pulled it away so fast that her shoulder snapped. Nicholas looked at her tearful face and instantly was shocked. He could smell it.

"Get out." She said more sternly.

"What in the hell is that smell?" Nicholas asked her and forced her to look into his eyes. "I smell blood."

"Nicholas, that's disgusting." Leia said very quietly.

"Not that kind! I'm talking about blood from your arms or legs." He said. "Leia? What did you do? Where's Danielle?"

"That is none of your business. _None _of this is _any _of your business! I told you to leave me alone, I don't want to see you ever again! Just go!" She cried and slammed the door shut.

Nicholas hesitated before walking away and he heard the muffled cries behind the door, causing him to retrace his steps until he found himself back at her door. He heard a drawer open and then a slight squeal. A squeal that made his bones tingle and his stomach get this sick feeling to it. That was not a happy squeal, he could tell. Desperate for a solution, he looked around and his eyes caught something that looked so beautiful he could kiss it. A key. It hung up in the side of her door and he stood on his tippy toes to reach it. With one breath, he stuck the brass key into the hole and bust the door open. Leia screamed and fell to the floor in attempt to hide whatever it was she was doing.

"Leia!" Nicholas shouted and ran over to her.

"I said leave me alone!" She cried and hunched over, screaming in pain.

"What did you do? Let me see!" He said and tried to grab her hand but she was firm and it was going to take a lot of strength for him to get to her hands.

"Go away, please! I just want to be left fucking alone!" She wailed and kept hunched over.

"God dammit, Leia, give me your hands!" He yelled.

Finally Leia weakened and Nicholas rolled her over onto her back and what he saw nearly pierced his soul. He cupped his mouth and his knees weakened. Leia laid there, tears streaming down her face like the Grand Rapids, holding it firmly in her hand. She then dropped it.

"Leia what have you done?" Nicholas whispered.

"I can't do it anymore." She cried silently.

Nicholas held her closely in his arms as she wailed into his chest, her hands gripping firmly onto his shirt and her nose running. He rocked her back and forth and let her cry until she was completely out of tears. He didn't even care that the blood was trickling into his brand new shirt. He held her ever so closely as he stared at the dagger on the floor next to them.

* * *

**A/N: Woah what's going on with Leia? What the heck is Johannes doing to her? Also do you like what I did with Anna and Elsa? I find it funny that they're tricking their husbands and what not! But there will be a couples twist on that so stay tuned! I love you all and I will probably update tomorrow night so be on the lookout! Love you all so much and leave me some reviews!**

**PothenaIsMyLife: I agree. But we have to wait and see if Johannes is all lies or if he is telling the truth and being honest! I'm glad you liked Elsa being a boss in this chapter! Also I know I love that he has both because he has a piece of Elsa and Derek! **

**Nicole R: She is a boss ass bitch! Excuse my language. I know it makes me sad thinking about it too because he is so sweet! I'd fall into a puddle of tears if they did so hopefully my evil mind can prevent that from happening. Long live Nicholeia! I'm so happy you liked this chapter and your enthusiasm is what keeps me going so thank you!**

**smoke4308: Elsa needs to apply cold ice to that burn she gave him! I'm glad you're so into this and thanks for the review!**

**Pixelraven71: Thank you I'm glad you like that! **

**SnowQueenElsaOfArendelle101: He is such a sweet baby, I agree, and now he has two beautiful powers! He really is the picture perfect baby! I'm glad you're so excited about this because it makes me excited! Oh and thanks for adding me to your favorites list, I appreciate that! I can tell you that you are a very smart individual….**

**RedtheWolf2: I shall look that up very soon, thank you! Also, yes Kenneth will be a very powerful king one day and let's hope everything goes smoothly for him! I think Johannes is very dynamic and we'll just have to wait and see where his, well my, crazy mind takes us! I'm also kind of pumped for some punch action- if there is any.**

**elsa0509: Don't worry, I have everything under control. I also would like to name you Vice President of the #TeamDerek fan club, if you're interested. Damn, I should have done that! I need to watch myself. And I like your little Olaf quote at the end there, made me smile!**

**IndyGirl89: Oh god I love Eva and Anders! Eva especially! Nice choices!**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: I completely agree! I wanted Kenneth to have a piece of Elsa and Derek and there's also another little secret thrown in there! Well just like it makes you happy waking up to an update, it makes me happy getting a review!**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: I know, right? I wanted Elsa and Kenneth to be able to share this so they both aren't alone. He does need his mommy and she needs her little boy. I'm glad you love my story! I know what you mean. Like I said, I based Johannes off of my brother and it is so hard for someone in that situation, I'd know. You love them so much and then when they turn around and hit you, it's like you can't even breathe yet you're so attached to that person you can't let go. I feel for Leia but I'm mad at her too because she needs to realize that he's most likely no good for her and Danielle. You will get so much more Elsa/Anna cute pregnancy moments, my friend! *Warm hugs and some hot chocolate***

**ElsaLover1999: Yep, exactly. She's in one of those situations where she doesn't know what to do because she has mixed feelings for both Johannes and Nicholas. Her life sucks.**

**WiredNinja: Why thank you!**

**Fletchdoug99: Well now you know the reason! **

**AnnaDahl: Thanks! I love ending chapters like that because it gives off that adrenaline rush! I couldn't write well at all either, I had to practice. And kudos to you for guessing! I think this will be a learning experience for Elsa and Kenneth and they can grow and bond together!**

**Frozen FTW: You just gave me a good idea for Johannes! Thank you! Also, I'm glad this was one of your favorites because that lets me know I'm doing an ok job!**

**Toni: Hahaha thank you! It's crazy, right? I'm excited for you to learn why too!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: It's not a super big thing of why he's named that, it was just a big deal for me when I discovered that! I know I kinda wish Leia did cause Elsa to fall and then she fell too, but oh well!**

**yuli120501: Welcome to the Bentonia family!**

**SonicXmen94: Good, I'm glad you feel that way then. And I love that game! Lol!**

**Sunrape10: You know I'm trying to see if that would make sense but I don't see the Duke as a real threat to Arendelle. I just think the Duke was on his man period in the movie and kinda went psycho. But I'll think about it.**

**The elf from Alagesia: I'm curious to know what your username means! Also, seriously thank you so much for everything you just said. I almost cried reading it because you are such a nice person and you are so honest and genuine! I love having you as a reader and I hope your life is so amazing and you do great things some day! You've really reached out to me and I can't thank you enough! You make my day with sunshine and unicorns and ponies!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: Lol after I read this I looked it up too to see if anything would show up and it didn't. Phew! Hahaha I think we should just make it official and call him Johannes Douchebag. It seems more fitting anyways!**

**Guest: Hmm that is interesting. I guess we'll have to wait and see.**

**BlazeTheWolfie: As much as I'd love to, I don't suppose you remember but Hans is dead. He was executed for treason by his brother in the Southern Isles. However, I do appreciate that you love this fic so much!**

**Kittie: Don't worry, technology is sucky! Yes, yes, and yes! We will see everything you mentioned in your comments and thank you for reminding me to put them in there because sometimes I forget!**

**artistreilly421: Eeep! And I know I want to marry him.**

**Awesomegirl3: I WILL UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!**

**Guest: Yes!**

**BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART!**


	16. Crossroads

**A/N: Double update! Okay so I know that some of you are mad at me for what happened with Leia and thought it was a little too soon, but I looked up some signs of self-harm and the things that Leia is going through are side effects to that. This story can be confusing at times and I understand that but I promise you there is a meaning to everything I do. Just bear with me and take it for what it is. I can't please everyone and I apologize for that, but you have to read this with an open mind and understand that anything can happen. I still love you all and that will never not happen! I do promise you all that things will work out in the end, you just have to give it time. Also shout out to ****ThatPatheticFanficReader**** for being the 400****th**** reviewer! You da best! Enjoy chapter 16! **

* * *

That dagger. It mocked Nicholas in every way. It threatened him and it threatened Leia. Leia continued bawling into Nicholas's chest and he rubbed her back lovingly with his hand. He kissed her head and pulled her away from him. She looked down at her cuts in shame and sighed while shaking.

"I…I didn't mean to do it. I j-just wanted to feel happy for a little while. I heard that h-hurting yourself can f-feel good." Leia sobbed and hiccupped.

"Let me see your hands." Nicholas whispered firmly.

Leia sighed and slowly and shakily held her hands out for Nicholas to see. He grabbed them gently and noticed how many cuts were there. She had one slit down the center of her palm that was fresh and two slits that were diagonal across her fingers. It was symmetrical on both hands. Without another word, Nicholas dropped her hands and quickly pulled his shirt off, revealing his six pack and light hair on his chest. Leia couldn't help but stare at him in awe as he ripped his shirt into two pieces and carefully wrapped them around both of her hands.

"I don't know what to do, Nicholas. I can't live anymore….I don't _want _to live anymore. I don't see the point." Leia quivered and observed her wrapped hands. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Come here." Nicholas said and held his arms open. Leia scooted in close to him so she was sitting in between his crossed legs and his arms were draped around her shoulders protectively.

"I don't know much longer I can handle this pain and confusion. I haven't been truly happy since that day before Johannes hurt me. I can't seem to find happiness anywhere or anytime." Leia said.

"Where's your daughter?" Nicholas asked.

"I…I asked Derek and Elsa to watch over him because I said that I had….things to do. Why?"

"Your daughter is the reason you need to keep your life. She loves you so much and she needs you. She needs her mama. You need to work out your problems slowly and you need help. What you did here today was no okay and I….you can't hurt yourself like this. I'll help you."

"You can't tell the others. They'll never let me out of their sight. Please Nicholas, don't." Leia pleaded.

"Leia, you need help! I'm not going to keep this a secret from people knowing you're in danger! You need all the help you can get and you need all of your family supporting you! Don't you want to get better?"

"Of course I want to! You don't understand what this feels like, alright, no one does! You all sit here and pretend you care when you-"

"Pretend!?" Nicholas cut her off. "No one here _pretends _to care about you! That asshole, Johannes, wants you to think that. Do you realize how many people love you? Well, a lot. I don't want to see you throw your life away because of one selfish man. He's not even a man! You need to let him go!" Nicholas yelled.

"He is the _father _of my child!" Leia snapped and untangled herself from his arms. "She needs her father! I made my mistake of getting pregnant out of wedlock with Johannes and now I need to give her the best life I can!"

"So do you think ending your life will make hers better!?" Nicholas challenged. Leia silenced and tears formed in her eyes. She slumped down and covered her eyes with her hands and wept. Nicholas once again cradled her in his arms and kissed the top of her forehead.

"No more tears, okay?" Nicholas said and smiled at her.

Leia cracked a smile back and nodded. "Please don't tell anyone what I did. I promise it'll never happen again."

"How do you know that? Doing this kind of thing can be so addictive and it takes such a long time to recover. Even only doing it once."

"But I don't feel any urge to do it. It was horrible and I feel better now that you're here." Leia smiled.

"That's all fine and dandy but what if I'm not here? What if one day he drives you to insanity and I'm not here to comfort you? What will you do then? Leia, I can't put your life at risk. You're going to tell someone about this or…or I will." He said sternly.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why do you care about my best interest?" Leia asked.

"Because I've seen you. I see how amazing and loving you are. I don't think you'll ever realize how happy you made me the day you met my sister. You were so kind and gentle to her and you made her feel as normal as any other human. I could tell that she was so happy to meet you and that book you gave her? Hell, I read it to her almost every night because she loves it. I see the way you raise and treat Danielle. You two adore each other and I've never seen a child love their mother as much as Danielle loves you. I see the way you look at her. You look at her like an angel from Heaven. I know that you'd never let anything bad happen to her and you'd stop and kill anyone who dare to look at her funny. I see you Leia and I see how wonderful you are. Don't let Johannes take that away from you." Nicholas said.

"Thank you." Leia whispered. "I'll….I'll tell everyone what happened."

"I…I promise. I need help and I love Danielle too much to have her grow up without her mother. But…what do I do about Johannes? Every time I see him, I get butterflies all over again and then when I leave, I want to punch him in the face."

"What happens when you see me?" Nicholas asked.

"I feel safe and I feel loved. I never feel wrong when I'm with you and every time you hug me, I never want you to let go because I'm happy. You treat my daughter so beautifully and I hate it when you're away. These two weeks have been _hell _not being able to see you."

"It sounds like you're in loooove." Nicholas teased and tickled her sides. She giggled and swatted his hands away.

"Hands to yourself." Leia teased back and sighed.

"What?" Nicholas asked.

"I'm so stupid." She breathed.

Nicholas rolled his eyes and looked her down.

"I mean it! I pity myself hoping everyone will do it too. I need to tell Johannes that he can no longer do this to me. I've given him so many chances this week and he still hasn't proven to me that he's capable of being a father or a loyal friend of that matter. He treats me like complete and utter shit whenever I see him and when I tell him that I'm giving up on him, he automatically changes his tune. I've had enough! I need to put an end to this." She said and Nicholas helped her stand up.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm only going to visit him once a week if he's lucky just to make sure he doesn't have anything planned. But I don't want him a part of my life or Danielle's life. I've been weak for too long and there will be no more." She said.

"I am so proud of you."

"I think that if you weren't here, something bad could've really happened to me." Leia whispered, their bodies only centimeters away.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that; I know you peed on the carpet." Elsa said with her hands on her hips staring down Danielle.

"No…" Danielle pouted and she put her hands on her hips to mock her aunt.

"Are you sassing me?" Elsa asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Danielle screamed and fell on the ground. Elsa rolled her eyes and picked Danielle up even though she was screaming and kicking.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Derek asked as he walked into their bedroom.

"Leia is in the process of teaching Danielle how to pee in a regular toilet and so I thought I'd help her out and instead she just peed on the carpet. She won't own up to it even though I know she did it." Elsa said and stuck her tongue out at Danielle.

"Danielle wasn't the one that peed on the carpet. It was me." Derek confessed.

"Derek! That's so wrong…..and really disgusting!" Elsa scolded.

"I'm kidding Elsa, jeez. Just punish her though. I mean, you are her aunt." Derek said.

"Yeah! You are right. Okay, Danielle? You are banned from sweets for the next week." Elsa proposed.

"I'm almost positive she had no idea what you just said." Derek said blankly.

"Then you do it." Elsa scoffed and handed Danielle over to Derek. Derek had Danielle up on his hip and he turned around so Elsa couldn't see them.

"Give me a high five for making Auntie Elsa mad!" Derek whispered and he gave her a high five. "Shh, don't tell her what I said."

Danielle nodded and he set her back down. She ran up to Elsa and hugged her legs causing Elsa to smile and kneel down so they were eye level.

"Sowwy bout pee." Danielle babbled.

"Thank you, I appreciate the apology." Elsa smiled and hugged her niece.

Elsa and Derek both looked towards the door when they heard a knock to see Leia standing in the doorway with a nervous look on her face. She smiled apprehensively at them and gave them a side wave.

"Is everything alright?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, just-"

"Mommy!" Danielle sang and ran towards Leia. Leia bent down and scooped up Danielle in her arms and hugged her as tightly as possible. She wasn't planning on ever seeing her again until Nicholas showed up so she took all of her energy and love to squeeze her daughter. She peppered kisses all over her face causing Danielle to giggle and squeal which made Leia laugh.

"I love you so much." Leia whispered into Danielle's ear.

"Wuv mama!" Danielle answered back and they kissed each other like they always do.

"Thank you for watching her." Leia said and looked down.

"You're welcome." Derek said oblivious to her strange attitude and walked over to Kenneth's crib to make sure he was still asleep.

"Derek, love?" Elsa asked without facing him.

"Yeah?" He asked slipping his hand around her waist.

"Do you know what would make you the best husband ever?"

"If I cut you up some more venison?" He asked.

Leia's stomach twisted at the word "cut".

"No, not right now. You'd be the best if you could go to town and stop at three stores for me! I need those spices from Germany, those coffee beans, and then a new blanket." She said and stared at him with those big blue eyes that got him every time.

"Why do you need all of that stuff?"

"Do you enjoy making pregnancy jokes or something?" Elsa asked and threw her arms up in frustration.

"N-no, I'm sorry, here look I'm going right now. See?" He said and gathered up his coat and shoes. He kissed Elsa on the cheek and then realized the mistake he made and kissed her on the lips. "I'll be back soon, I love you."

"I love you too." Elsa smiled and meant it.

"Bye Leia." Derek said and kissed her cheek before leaving the room completely.

"Well I should probably-"

"Not so fast, sit." Elsa commanded.

"But-"

"I suggest you do not argue with a pregnant person who has a very low tolerance right now." Elsa smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to her.

Leia sighed in defeat and set Danielle down so she could run around the room and be a little girl while she and Elsa had to have their "talk".

"What." Leia asked.

"What's going on with you? You seem very…distant." Elsa said.

"I'm not. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Leia said, annoyed.

"Such as?"

"Well Danielle is learning how to potty train, I'm having a hard time learning how to cook, I have this horrible pain in my ankle, my-"

"That….isn't what I mean, Leia." Elsa said quietly. "Anna told me that Nicholas came by today. Did….something happen between you two today?"

"N-no why would you think that?" Leia nervously laughed completely giving it away.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her and gently placed her hands on her lap. "Let's not play any games here. I love you and I want to make sure you're happy. You do understand that you can tell me anything, right?"

Leia sighed and buried her head in her hands. Elsa put her hand on Leia's back in all her best efforts to comfort her. Leia leaned in and Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law's shoulders and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Elsa?" Leia whispered.

"Yes?"

"I….I tried." Leia admitted, completely disgusted with herself.

"You tried? You tried what?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I….hurt myself. Then I uh….I attempted t-to….to…."

"Shh…I understand, you don't have to explain anymore." Elsa said and held Leia close. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you hurt yourself?"

"I just….I was so overwhelmed with Johannes messing with my mind, the distance from Nicholas, and just parenting alone without a significant other really took a toll on me and…I don't know, I just lost it and I wanted it all to end."

"So you wanted to end yourself." Elsa nodded. "What stopped you?"

"Nicholas." Leia blurted out as if she was already thinking of him.

"How?"

"He just told me all of the good things I had in life and how much I was loved. He made me realize that Danielle needs her mother and that I need her. It'd be unfair to her….or to anyone…..if I let myself go. Now the thought of me even trying sickens me."

"Well, you are loved and I think you should know that. And do your hands still hurt?" Elsa asked referring to her wrapped hands.

"Not anymore. They did a little while ago. I uh….I know that I need help with my problems so I promised Nicholas that I would go get help. Do….do you know anyone I could see?"

"That's a very brave decision and I'm very proud of you. And yes…I have someone you could meet with. He's an old family friend of my parent's and he used to help….me." Elsa smiled sadly.

"With what? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh please, of course not. There are no secrets here at this point. I um…before I had reunited with Anna, my depression got really out of hand to the point where I'd make my own ice to hurt myself. I felt it was my fault and so I thought hurting myself with my own magic was what I deserved. My parents caught me doing it and then they called their old family friend to come take a look at me which was a big deal because of my powers. He knew about them so he could help me. He truly helped me even though I still believed it was my fault. It was an _awful _life I lived but I made it and you can too." Elsa smiled.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. I guess you and I can get through this together." Leia suggested with a smile.

"Of course we can." Elsa smiled. "I'm so sorry of everything that's happening to you. You do have a family here who'll-"

Suddenly Elsa was cut off by the sound of Kenneth beginning to fuss as he stood up in his crib. He held his arms out to Elsa and so she got up from the bed and picked him up, hoisting him on her hip.

"What's the matter snowflake?" Elsa asked her son and kissed the side of his head.

"How's he doing? With his powers and all?" Leia asked.

"He hasn't really done anything yet. I tried bathing him yesterday and he didn't like the cold so a tad bit of frost slithered up the sides of the sink. Then the water began boiling but he wasn't immune to it whatsoever so I don't know how to react to that. It wasn't much but I'm still worried he'll lose control and I won't be able to help him."

"Of course you'll be able to help him. He's your son and he loves you. If anyone knows how he feels, it's you and Derek."

Elsa shrugged and bounced Kenneth up and down while swayed back and forth. He smiled at her and she smiled back and tapped his nose.

"You two are so cute." Leia laughed and got up from the bed.

"What do you mean?" Elsa laughed back.

"He is a mama's boy, that's for sure." Leia said.

"Let's hope he stays that way." Elsa said and smiled at her little love.

"Elsa?"

"What is it?"

"Can you…not tell Derek? I want to tell him myself."

"Of course, Leia. I promise you that your secret is safe with me."

* * *

Leia left Danielle with Elsa for a little while longer while she paid a certain someone a visit. She walked down the familiar dark hallways of the Arendelle dungeon and made it to Johannes's cell where he was lying down on the chained bed to the wall. He heard her heels echo in the place so he turned around and smiled at her.

"How's my little darling?" Johannes said and stood up.

"I'm not your darling and I am going to be doing just fine as soon as I get out of here." Leia said coldly.

"What's with the attitude?"

"Johannes, you need to understand something about me. I don't get tricked anymore. I don't know what acts you have planned in the future for me, if it's to hurt me or to stay away from me, but just know that I am done feeding you. I have given up _everything _for you and yet you still make me want to tear my hair out every time I see you. You always persuade me to want to believe you and then you pull it out from underneath me at the last minute. Well no more! I don't want you around me anymore and I don't want you around Danielle ever! I know many people will think of me as an idiot for not giving you a 'second chance' but you don't know that damage you've caused me! You are a screwed up individual who needs major help before I ever talk to you again. You can't change someone from who they are but you can make them better. But you can't even seem to do that. I'm done with you."

"You can't just walk out on me! On our family!"

Leia scoffed and turned back around. "I _have _a family. And you are not a part of it."

"What, with that j'vel?" Johannes said.

"Excuse me?" Leia said.

"You know, Nicholas. Has he made you a new woman or something? Is going to sweep you off of your feet and take my place as father?"

"Johannes, a rat could take your place as father." Leia said very close to his face.

"Helvetes hore!" Johannes yelled as she exited the cell.

"GÃ¥ og pul deg sel!" Leia called back and slammed the gate shut. She was finally done.

* * *

**A/N: Woah, what in the Norwegian language is going on here? If you want to know what they said to each other, just search the words on Google. Anyways, so Leia will be getting help which is good and Johannes is out of the picture...for a while. I know some of us are still expecting some "action" and all I can say is patience young grasshoppers. Also I know there was no Kristoff or Anna in this chapter and I understand that. I needed to get this whole Leia situation fixed and I wanted it all to be in one chapter because I don't need to lead you guys on for no reason. So for the next handful chapters, there will be lots of romance and love and happiness so get ready! I think we all need some happiness! Also, i hope you don't mind me saying this elsa0509 but I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement and I wish you all the best! Also ONE MORE THING! If anyone wants to do fan art for this story, that'd be the coolest thing ever! Just PM me if you're interested! Love you all and leave me them reviews!**

**ElsaWinterFrost: I love Anna and Elsa's evil plans, trust me! And I know I feel so bad for Leia! Thank you for being supportive and I appreciate your kind reviews, you are awesome!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: I did again too! I loved writing that part so much and I have so much more planned! Also, yes she attempted and succeeded because she is literally falling apart. But she stood her ground and won't tolerate it anymore so kudos to her!**

**smoke4308: No I completely understand where you're coming from, don't apologize. It's very sad and I know it seems very abrupt but I want Leia to represent a non perfect person. I feel as if Elsa and Anna are always picture perfect in everything they do and it's hard to relate to them so I wanted to make a relateable character for people who do have this problem. I will make the other chapters fun and loving so don't you worry! I hope you understand what I'm trying to say here and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Frozen12065: You make my day by reviewing so my gift to you is an update!**

**rowingioannina-NOI: Wow thank you so much I really appreciate that! **

**Jacob31: Seems like it.**

**FrozenXTitanicXHungerGames: I know, I think she really needs a hug! And thank you I lmao as well!**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: Ugh you are so sweet! Your review made me smile and laugh so much! It would be amazing if Disney used some of this story for a sequel but that is highly unlikely! I would love to be best friends! Not creepy at all! If you have any social media accounts, you can be my friend on there! No pressure, just if you want to. Anyways, Nicholas is so sweet to her and I better not make her shut him out because that is just cruel! I'm glad you're loving this story, it means a lot to me!**

**The elf from Alagesia: I know. Addiction to something is very hard to stop no matter what it is. Remember I'm only a PM away if you need a friend. And there is no pressure to say anything you don't want to. I'm glad this could hit you emotionally and that you enjoyed it! So that's where the username comes from? Okay I feel better, thanks! **

**IndyGirl89: Yes you did! And depressed people. They need some hugs.**

**artistreilly421: I hope it is! And I know I am so done with Johannes and I think Leia is too!**

**bandgeek63: Well more like cut, not exactly stab. Of course she'll live, don't worry!**

**SonicXmen94: Thanks! Yes I think everything will turn out fine, we just need some time! **

**ElsaLover1999: Yeah Leia's okay! I feel bad for both Nicholas and Leia because now they have to work on this together. I wonder if Nicholas will stick around.**

**notloggedin: I was thinking about doing that but I have another idea that might be better! I have to think about it!**

**Fletchdoug99: Maybe you should start reading on a computer...that'll be hard to throw! **

**OnyxEmerald: Pregnancy is a big ball of wtf so I'm glad to be writing Elsa and Anna's! It's super fun! And yes, Leia will be fine.**

**yuli120501: All hail Nicholas! I already love him soooo much!**

**Nicole R: Isn't Nicholas the sweetest!? I love him! And I'm glad you liked the whole devious sister act! I understand what it's like to conceal and don't feel when reading near your family! They just don't get it.**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: Yes you will get your Olaf and Sven, I promise! Also, I'm glad you think I'm funny, that makes me feel good! Lol I laughed so hard when you put "No I didn't" in parenthesis! You're funny too! And hopefully things get better with Leia because I think she's hit rock bottom at this point. You're amazing as well with you amazing reviews so keep being amazing my amazing snow chick!**

**Toni: UGH! I laughed so hard while writing that I almost peed! Thank you. Also yes she did and hopefully Nicholas can save her!**

**RedtheWolf2: I have something very evil planned for Johannes so stay tuned! I used your "people don't change" line in the story because I realized how true it is. Thanks for the advice! **

**elsa0509: Yay! Now we run this club! What are name tags? Whatever they are they sound awesome! I completely agree. And yes poor Leia. I'm just glad Nicholas is there to take care of her unlike worthless Johannes.**

**Guest: Exactly.**

**Loveisanopenfridge: Hahaha thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it. And Elsa promised Leia she wouldn't tell Derek soooo we'll have to see where that goes! Also, I understand the impatientness, I do. So update! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVERRRRRR! AT LEAST I'VE GOT A CHANCE!**


	17. A Day To Remember

**A/N: Hey I have some great news! So first of all my mom and sister are leaving for two days which means no rules and chores which means I get to write a lot! So I'm planning on four chapters in two days! How does that sound?! I'm excited and I hope you guys are too! Secondly, ****The elf from Alagesia**** is making cover art for this story which I am SO excited for! If anyone else wants to as well, PM me! So, I want to stick to romance/family for these next four chapters and we'll also experience our first Christmas chapter! Everything is happy! So enjoy chapter 17!**

* * *

"Good morning." Kristoff whispered sweetly to his sleeping wife. He brushed some of the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek ever so gently. She stirred a little but then fell back asleep, droll dangling from her mouth as always. Kristoff chuckled and fixed the tray of food he made for her a little while ago and tried waking her up again.

"Anna, cutie. Wake up" He said very calmly while softly caressing her cheek.

Anna fluttered her eyelids open and smiled up when she saw her husband smiling above her, the sunlight forming around his shaggy blonde hair. He smiled down at her as well and kissed her nose and she giggled in response and grabbed his neck, leading him down to kiss her lips.

"Did I ever tell you that you're the best person to be woken up by?" She laughed.

"Oh jeez, Anna! You're making me blush!" Kristoff said all dorky and pretended to twist his hair. Anna laughed so hard that morning sickness hit her lower abdomen and she ended up throwing the blankets off of her and vomited heavily in the bathroom. Kristoff raced in after her and held her hair back just like he always did. It's not like this was his first time. He was the main father figure in the whole family. He even held Elsa's hair back when she would vomit if neither Derek nor Anna was around.

"I'm sorry, I know it's disgusting." Anna said, embarrassed. The two sat on the bathroom floor as he wiped the throw up out of her hair with a towel and in the corners of her mouth. He also handed her a cup of water and while she drank that, he put warm and fuzzy socks on her feet.

"See? All better." Kristoff smiled and squeezed Anna's nose.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I forgot about the horrific parts of pregnancy such as the vomiting, being freezing _all _the time, and those damn mood swings."

"Don't forget the weird cravings." Kristoff reminded her.

"Shut up." She said jokingly and rested her head on his shoulder. He cradled her close to him and kissed the side of her head and a small smile crept across her lips.

"So did you hear what happened to Leia?" Kristoff sparked up the conversation.

"Yes, she told me last night. Derek is the only one that doesn't know yet. I think she's too afraid he'll go all fire on Johannes if she tells him." Anna said sadly. "I don't think it's right to keep things from her brother. They rarely talk anymore because of how busy they are and you haven't seen Sven in such a long time. Everything is such a mess."

"I have an idea." Kristoff said with a smile on his face.

"Kristoff, you know I can't milk those cows anymore after that one used it's-"

"No! No, that isn't what I meant at all. I was thinking that we could leave the kids with their nannies for the afternoon and you, Derek, Elsa, Leia, even Nicholas, and I can head up to the North Mountain for some grown up time. I'll latch up Sven and Elsa can bring Olaf."

"Well bringing Olaf would defeat the purpose of 'grown up time'." Anna laughed.

"Yeah, Olaf would do better off with the kids." Kristoff also laughed.

"But Elsa really misses him and Marshmallow so…I think it'd be best if he came along."

"Are you sure Elsa will be feeling up to it today? She's two months pregnant and with Kenneth being all power-like, I just don't see her wanting to go. And then Leia is a depressive mess." Kristoff shook his head.

"Hey, that's exactly why we need to go. We have to get everyone's mind off of things and if we can do that just for one day, then I think we need to grab that opportunity." Anna said.

Kristoff smiled and her and kissed her cheek. "I think….that you're the _best _person I've ever been lucky to know." Kristoff whispered.

"Why do you always say that? I'm just….Anna. And I know that you're going to contradict anything I say, but why do you love me so much? I don't see the big deal in myself." She shrugged.

"Anna, what do you see in me? Why do _you _love_ me _so much?"

"Because….you're always there to pick me up when I fall down. You always make sure I'm happy and safe no matter what the situation is even when I'm wrong. You show me that we're humans and that we make mistakes and that's okay. I never feel like I have to hide anything from you because what's the point? You are an amazing father of two and soon to be three children and you teach them things that I would never even dream of knowing. There's so much love in your heart and whenever I feel it beating….I'm home." She smiled and shrugged.

"Anna? That's _exactly _how I feel about you." Kristoff said and tapped her little nose.

"Really?"

"Really. Now, enough of this mushiness and how about we go tell everyone else about this plan to the ice castle?"

"Absolutely!" Anna beamed.

Everyone seemed to agree on the entire trip up to the North Mountain, especially Derek, because they hadn't been there since the day he proposed to Elsa. Everyone informed the children's nannies about their trip they were making and how long they'd be gone for so they could clear their schedule and watch the children. Kristoff and Anna decided to go tell Olaf about their trip so it could be a surprise for Elsa.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Anna asked.

"No…." Kristoff drew out as he protracted the town with his eyes.

"Oh! There he is." Anna pointed over to a coffee stand.

"What is with him and coffee?" Kristoff asked.

"He says it 'warms his heart'." Anna said in quotes and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"That's Olaf for you. Come on, let's go." He laughed and he and Anna walked hand in hand over to the stand, people bowing to them as they made their way.

"Anna! Sven! There you guys are!" Olaf said jubilantly and waddled over to them, his little flurry following along.

"Still Kristoff." Kristoff mumbled.

"Oh! Right, right, I knew that!" Olaf said with a wave of his stick hand. "Soooo what's the news?"

"Well, Kristoff, Derek, Elsa, Leia, Nicholas, Sven, and I are heading up to the North Mountain for a little family time and we wanted you to come with. But we want to make it a surprise for Elsa because she's been missing you and Marshmallow a lot. So this is a hush hush situation" Anna explained.

"You can count on me! My lips are frozen shut!" He smiled and pretended to zipper his mouth shut.

"Wonderful! So we should be there in about an hour, so Sven'll take you up now and then come back to pick us up! Make sure Marshmallow is at the front of the castle and you stand next to him. Got it?"

"Aye aye princess!" Olaf giggled.

"Good, now go on." Anna said.

"Wait! You never gave me a warm hug!" Olaf smiled with his stick arms wide open.

Anna smiled and fixed her cloak and bended down to hug him. He sighed into the hug and patted her head with his hand.

"You too big boy!" Olaf said and Kristoff gave a smirk out of annoyance and bent down to hug the snowman too.

"Okay, go to Sven now." Kristoff said and wiped of some of his snow off of his clothes.

"I love him." Anna sighed as she and Kristoff watched Olaf waddle away.

"I feel like his father." Kristoff said with wide eyes.

"No….you're more like an uncle." Anna smirked and kissed his cheek before they headed back to the castle.

* * *

Back inside, Derek and Elsa were finishing getting themselves and Kenneth ready for the day and the same went for Leia and Nicholas who just arrived minutes ago. Once their kids were in the care of the nannies, Derek, Kristoff, and Nicholas gathered up some blankets, pillows, instruments, and weapons to pack just in case while Anna, Elsa, and Leia packed some food and drinks into three picnic baskets. The Bentonia/Bjorgman/Thiesen clan at a lot.

"Sven's back." Kristoff whispered to Anna and pinched her rear in the process.

"Kristoff!" Anna giggled and swatted his hand away.

"I truly hope we aren't walking." Elsa complained. "Because with me being-"

"We know, Elsa. You're two months pregnant you don't need to remind us every second of every day." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Well _excuse _me!" Elsa mumbled. Derek winked at her and she gave him a not so nice gesture in return.

"Don't worry we aren't walking. Sven is taking Anna and I, Madeleine is talking Leia and Nicholas, and Francis is taking Derek and you." Kristoff explained.

Madeleine and Francis were two of the castle's most trusted and useful steeds.

"Elsa, what if I have to pee? I mean, last time I was in your castle I didn't see a bathroom anywhere." Anna mentioned.

"Anna! That is not a very ladylike thing to say." Elsa said quietly.

"Whatever." Anna brushed away.

"I think we're ready." Derek said.

Everyone headed out the gates and to the stables where Sven, Madeleine, and Francis were already hitched up and ready. Nicholas helped Leia onto Madeleine and then he got up as well while Kristoff and Derek helped Elsa onto Francis because she was in a more difficult condition. Derek helped Kristoff bring the last of their belongings onto the sled and then he hopped on with Elsa. Kristoff and Anna just climbed into the sled and then everyone followed in a straight line.

"So you've never seen the ice castle before?" Leia asked Nicholas who was sitting behind her on the horse with his arms protectively around her waist.

"I can't say that I have. I have heard that it's quite the sight though." He said.

"It is. Your breath will literally be taken away from you because of how stupendous it is. It's probably one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life." She smiled.

"Are you glad we were able to do this?" Nicholas asked.

"What, come up to the North Mountain together? Of course I am. It's been a long time since I've been there and coming with you makes it even better."

"I'm glad we could spend this day together. I'm glad you're feeling better and that you're getting help. I'm proud of you Leia." Nicholas said and held her a little tighter.

"I'm only getting better because I have you and my family beside me."

"And I don't plan on leaving." Nicholas whispered in her ear.

"You nervous?" Derek asked Elsa.

"I just always get nervous that the palace melted or something which I know is impossible because my magic doesn't work like that, but I always get that feeling."

"You could just recreate it, right?"

"I guess I could, but it wouldn't be the same as the first time I built it. It was more…..special." Elsa said and sighed. "I'm just glad that everyone can be together. It is rare to find these kinds of days."

"Well I'm glad I get to spend it with my wife." He said cutely and hugged her tighter against his chest.

"Don't make me start." Elsa warned him and tried loosening his grip on her.

"Start with what?" He asked.

"N-nothing." Elsa said, completely embarrassed.

"Oh! I know what you're thinking!" Derek smirked and tickled her sides.

"You have no clue." Elsa whispered.

She turned her head so she could see Derek and he wiggled his eyebrows up and down, making her blush completely.

"Well what do you expect? We've barely….done anything for two weeks."

"Hey, I'm just trying to protect you and the baby." Derek said.

"Having se- I mean…being intimate with each other will not harm the baby. We did when I was pregnant with Kenneth so what's the problem now?"

"Fine…I'll think about it." Derek teased and kissed her neck seductively.

"Hey! Stop making baby number three over there!" Kristoff called in front of them.

"Says you! I'll give it two weeks until after your baby is born that Anna will be pregnant with the fourth!" Derek called back.

"Oh yeah? I bet you guys will have ten more children within ten years at this rate!" Kristoff smirked.

"Oh that's low. Well I bet Anna and Bella will be pregnant at the same time in the future years!" Derek said.

"Woah, woah! Excuse me sir, I am the deciding factor in that situation!" Anna turned around and yelled to Derek.

"She is absolutely right! Us women decide if the man can or cannot give us children! You guys have to beg!" Elsa butted in.

"Yeah!" Anna and Leia agreed in unison.

"For the record Kristoff, I wouldn't mind having a fourth." Anna said and laid a reassuring hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I know." He whispered and winked at her.

As they got closer, the tip of the castle was able to be seen from the distance and butterflies danced in Elsa's stomach, or it was the baby. She smiled as they got closer, the purpleish looking ice casting a glow on the ground below it. They came to a full view and there it was. Everyone looked up in awe, especially Nicholas, and the horses stopped so they could all bask in it's beauty.

"Woah…." Nicholas breathed, his blue eyes gleaming at the sigh.

"I told you." Leia giggled as she looked behind her.

"Elsa!" Olaf cheered and jumped up and down, his flurry looking puffier than it ever had.

"Oh! Olaf, hang on there little guy." Elsa giggled as Kristoff and helped her off of Francis.

She jogged over to the snowman and kneeled down so she was in height with him. He stuck his stick hands out for her and she happily wrapped her arms around him in the warmest hug they'd ever shared.

"I missed you Olaf." Elsa smiled and tapped his flurry.

"Sven- I mean Kristoff and Anna told me you did! I missed you too Elsa! Someone else missed you too!" Olaf said, his little carrot nose sticking out.

"Who?" Elsa asked.

Suddenly, a large bang erupted and a large snow being rumbled next to her and soon, Marshmallow was standing tall as he looked down at Elsa. He smiled at her and opened his mouth, no words to express his happiness.

"Ma-ma back home!" Marshmallow happily said and picked Elsa up in his snow palm.

"It's nice to see you too Marshmallow. Keeping the bad guys away?" Elsa asked with a slight giggle.

"All bad guys too scared to come to castle!" Marshmallow said.

"Thank you." She said sweetly and caressed his snow cheek with her delicate hand.

"I love ma-ma!"

"I love you too…but can you please put me down?" She asked.

He carefully set her down on the ground and once he saw Nicholas, his invisible eyebrows furrowed and he growled deeply at him. He stomped over to Leia and Nicholas and soon, Nicholas was being squished in the palm of his snow hand.

"Marshmallow! Put him down! We do _not _hurt friends." Elsa called up at him.

"He no friend!" Marshmallow growled.

"_Yes _he is! If you don't put him down, I'm taking my tiara back! Now what'll it be?" Elsa said and crossed her arms.

Marshmallow growled at Nicholas one last time before putting him down next to Leia. His eyes were wide and he was shaking like he had just been electrocuted. Leia wrapped her arms around his right arm and giggled a little bit.

"We all had to go through it." She said and patted his back.

"V-very hospitable." Nicholas quivered.

"Want a carrot buddy?" Kristoff asked Sven.

Sven made a noise of excitement and Anna handed him a carrot that he fed to Sven, well that they shared.

"Honey, you really need to stop doing that. I kiss those lips." Anna said as she stared disgustingly at him.

"Oh come on, it's tradition." Kristoff whined.

"Well some traditions aren't meant to be." Anna mumbled.

Everyone carried in loads of packed items up the long ice staircase along with Marshmallow and Olaf's help. Once everything was successfully carried upstairs, Olaf decided he'd stay down with Sven and Marshmallow so they could play a game called "hide the carrot".

Multiple blankets and pillows were scattered on the icy floor along with the instruments, food, drinks, and hidden weapons. The girls packed the usual sandwiches, fruits, water, milk, and none other than the glorious chocolate. They all dug in the food and began eating while they watched Olaf, Marshmallow, and Sven play outside.

"So you built this all by yourself?" Nicholas asked.

"Indeed I did." Elsa said.

"While singing a song too!" Anna commented.

"I have heard the song before." Nicholas said.

"So what do you think?" Elsa asked as she sipped her water.

"I think it's stunning! I mean, the texture and the intricate designs are incredible. Every detail is down to a T and I've never seen anything like it in my entire life!" Nicholas said as he looked around in awe.

"Well thank you, Nicholas, that's very sweet." Elsa smiled.

"Okay everyone I have a funny story to tell!" Anna announced and straightened herself out. Everyone continued eating and drinking but gave her their full attention.

"So it's really, _really _embarrassing so listen up! Okay, so yesterday while Kristoff was changing Alexander in his room, I was changing in our bedroom into my clothes for the day."

"Oh god…." Kristoff said and shook his head, already knowing what happened.

"Zip it! Okay so I heard a knock at my door so I just thought, it's probably my husband being polite! So I have barely anything on me. I have my bloomers on and I was standing in front of my wardrobe bare chested."

"Anna, I don't think you should-"

"Shh! Let me finish! So I was all like, 'yeah come in!' And all of a sudden the door opens and I turn around with everything hanging out and there's Bella standing in the doorway. I quickly cover myself up and yell at her to get out but she doesn't! She walks in and runs up to me and asks me why I'm hiding them."

"Oh god, what did you say?" Leia asked.

"I told her that they're my private business and then she said then why did I eat from them when I was a baby?"

Everyone's mouths dropped open, some food falling out of them. Everyone exchanged glances until Derek broke out into laughter and he gave Anna a high five. Soon, everyone broke out into laughter except for Kristoff. Instead he rolled his eyes and continued eating his food. He was so used to seeing Anna bare that he didn't get the big deal of his daughter seeing them as well to be funny. It's not like Christabel had any idea what they were.

"Hey, hey, hey I have an idea of what we can do!" Elsa perked up, her hormones making her extremely happy. "Let's sing a song!"

All of the men groaned while the women all cheered. Elsa, Anna, and Leia grabbed a few instruments and Elsa whispered to the girls what to sing. They all nodded their heads in agreement and began playing their instruments to the song _Vi Er Sangere._

First, the girls began singing while harmonizing.

_"Vi er sangere av hele hjerte, hjerte sjel og liv og sinn,_  
_hver av oss er enkle dele_  
_Som et mannskor fatter inn._  
_Sangen er vårt samlings merke_  
_og vi hever det mot sky,_  
_sangen er for oss så kjaer._  
_Sangen er vår venn vår styrke_  
_aere sangen er vårt ry."_

Then the men joined in as well.

"_Tro i året vil vi sammen_  
_øve enig samler vil vi stå,_  
_må let vinker, vi vil prøve_  
_fagre sangermål å nå._  
_får vi lønen_  
_i den glede sangen gir,_  
_Fremad da ja freidig glad._  
_Vi vil samles, vi vil ta på_  
_sangervis friskt er kjekt hurra!"_

Everyone smiled as the song came to a finish and Elsa leaned back into Derek and he wrapped his arms around her, his lands lying on her stomach. Kristoff and Anna shared a kiss and she scooted towards him to sit on his lap, and Nicholas linked fingers with Leia and he smiled at her. Everyone was where they were supposed to be and who they were supposed to be with. It was times like these that they'd never forget.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah that just happened! So I will be posting again tonight, well I'll hopefully be posting tonight I just have to see if my headache goes away. Eh, I'll post anyways. Also, this chapter is dedicated to ****ThatPatheticFanficReader**** and ****WiredNinja**** for bringing back Olaf, Sven, and even Marshmallow! I remembered! So lots of you wanted to know what the Norwegian translated to. I'm just gonna say it. J'vel means "bastard", helvetes hore means "fucking bitch", and ****GÃ¥ og pul deg sel means "go fuck yourself". Sorry? ****Also, I found this song and I liked it a lot so if you want to listen to it, click this watch?v=5wOWKVXeW-E**

**Also, we've been slacking on those reviews so it'd warm my heart if I could see some more! I love you all and I'll see you later tonight!**

**Fletchdoug99: Preach!**

**PothenaIsMyLife: I know, those people are always the strongest. Thank you so much for that last comment, it made me very happy!**

**Toni: Thank you so much! Anna and Elsa are the cutest, that's for sure and then Derek and Kristoff's little talks! And you did look it up? Oh jeez….**

**Nicole R: Gotta love those men and their six packs! She's definitely okay but she'll need some counseling so she doesn't relapse. Well now you know what he and she said! Not very nice, huh? Girl preach! My mom says the same thing right in the middle when I'm writing! I'm like mother, please, one thing at a time! Can't you see I'm busy? Ohhhh do I have plans for that kiss!**

**ElsaWinterFrost: Not one bit. I hate him the most I think because I created him so I know everything haha!**

**Frozen12065: Hey who said we couldn't be best friends? Age doesn't matter in the friendship world! **

**Escaping The Shadow: Thank you so much, you are an amazing reviewer! I understand what you mean. I hate when I'm reading an awesome fic and they NEVER update! It's always the good ones. That's why I try to update ASAP so no one suffers. You happen to be in luck because you get four chapters in two days!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: Hey I can't even draw stick people so anything you draw will be fantastic to me! Well I wasn't directly referring exactly to you, but yes, I was referring to anyone who wanted action! I have some sexy men action in mind so stay tuned!**

**smoke4308: What the hell? Hahaha that isn't right at all I hope you didn't think that was true this whole time! Thanks and I shall keep up my "good" work just for you!**

**xandman98: Well that all depends on how their feeling that night….**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: Danielle is my favorite kid I think. She's just SO funny and mischievous! I need more Kenneth scenes because he is a real cutie! **

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: Yeah just for a while…I mean we need some action right? I love Elsa and Leia's friendship as well so I'm also glad they can work this out together!**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: Well I usually post around one in the morning from Illinois so when I wake up, there are some reviews and then my mind is fresh to start a new chapter. For some reason, I get my best ideas late at night so that's usually when I write unless I'm out somewhere. I'm glad me updating makes your day! Also I think Kenneth and Elsa are the cutest little mommy and son pair ever! They adore each other so much it kills me. I'm also glad you don't think the characters are OOC because someone told me they were and it made me upset so thank you so much. *Warm hugs***

**Guest: Leia's a freaking boss, man!**

**IndyGirl89: "Hopefully". But I hoped you enjoyed the first part of the cute/fluffiness! I hope you enjoy the rest! P.S. I LOVED THE STORY YOU WROTE SOOO MUCH!**

**RedtheWolf2: Okay I think I made an account but I have no idea how to look up your name because there's no search bar for me to look at. Also, I do not watch the show which I should because I'm a Disney buff! But yes I know all about it and I'm watching the season regardless! I loved that line because it was very true so thanks! Also I agree with you completely on everything you said and I like how the girls are tricking them but oh will the tricking only become more intense! And screw Johannes!**

**ElsaLover1999: Well…they are pretty horrible and they're in the author's note.**

**elsa0509: Oh! Yeah of course we can! I think we should hire a design artist to make them! Of course we have a gift shop! It sells Derek shirts, watches, posters, books, memoirs, statues, stickers, calculators, and even snow globes! I have more merchandise on the way so you can help me sort through them and all! Thank Nicholas day will be on July 20****th****! Thank Nicholas sounds like Saint Nicholas….Oh and you're welcome! I am happy for you!**

**artistreilly421: Always there to save the day!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: I GOT OLAF! I'll just save you the trouble and say that yes, Nicholas is a good guy. Thank you I was hoping you'd be the 400****th**** reviewer so congrats! I think we're both amazing at this point! But now that you are officially an author, we are both AMAZING AUTHORS! I love your story A LOT! So I'm very happy at how wonderful you're doing!**

**SonicXMen94: I'm proud of her too! And yesss romance!**

**wombatarecute: Wombats ****are ****cute. Anyways, Elsa is only two months and Anna is only one so they have ways to go. I love Crystal and Noah!**

**BlazeTheWolfie: I have a plan, don't you worry! I'm glad you think this is awesome because that makes me feel really good so thank you!**

**Frozen: It shall be fulfilled.**

**The elf from Alagesia: So how's the fan art coming? You have no clue how excited I am! **

**yuli120501: I like memorized the pattern of the numbers in your username. I agree with the whole Elsa/Leia understanding one another. And yes…that probably isn't something he'll want to hear.**

**W.D.: No worries! Welcome back and I'm glad you're enjoying this! Also, the translation is in my author's note.**

**HAFanforever: There you are! I won't ever understand it either because I've never attempted but I understand what addiction can be like. Bad habits are hard to break and with the love and support of family and friends, we can get through it!**

**OH, WHERE DO WE BEGIN!? THE RUBBLE OR OUR SINS!**

**Wait….that isn't Frozen.**

**I MEAN IT'S CRAZY!**

**WHAT?**

**WE FINISH EACH OTHERS-**

**SANDWICHES!**

**THAT'S WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY!**


	18. Isn't Jealousy Funny?

**A/N: I'm back! So this is one that lots of people requested me to do so I though, eh what the heck? Sure! So the kids will be in this one which is going to be difficult but I am willing to take the risk! In this chapter, I skipped two months so Elsa is 4 months and Anna is three months. Also, if anyone is confused on ages here we go.**

**Derek: 27**

**Elsa: 26**

**Kristoff: 26**

**Anna: 23**

**Nicholas: 22**

**Leia: 22**

**Christabel & Alexander: 5**

**Danielle: 2 ½**

**Kenneth: 1 ½ **

**So I hope you enjoy this one too and happy reading!**

**Warning: Coarse language so don't be mad at me, I warned you!**

* * *

_2 months later…_

Just a week ago was Christabel and Alexander's fifth birthday and there was a large birthday party in the ballroom with games and booths set up for every little kid in Arendelle. Little kids from all over Arendelle attended this joyous occasion and the twins made so many new friends that they didn't know their names anymore. Anna cried the entire time and when someone asked her why, she'd use the "my babies are growing up" card and then people would understand. Kristoff and Anna handmade them new clothes and bought them each necklaces with their first initial of their name on it. For fun, they had beautiful dolls made for Christabel because she was obsessed with dolls and had someone make Lincoln Logs for Alexander so he could make his own miniature houses.

Derek and Elsa made the twins each their own snow globes with their bare hands and inside Christabel's was a little girl hugging a snowman and inside Alexander's was a mountain man climbing up the North Mountain. Elsa also made one with her castle inside just for fun, but she kept it. Nicholas and Leia bought them each their first lutes requested by Kristoff so they could begin learning how to play. Overall, the twins were overjoyed with their presents and the party itself was a huge success and blast.

It had been a week since they turned five and now that they were five, they believed that they were big kids and the boss of everyone- especially their parents. Today was a special day because Elsa and Anna were surprised when their husbands came up to them and told them that they were throwing a ball in honor of their pregnancies. The girls were shocked at first but then they decided it may not be such a bad idea after all.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? We can cancel if you want to." Derek said as he and Elsa climbed in the bath together along with Kenneth.

"Derek, I told you it's fine. I appreciate what you and Kristoff are trying to do. Ugh, can you help me?" Elsa asked as Kenneth fidgeted to get in the water. Derek helped Elsa get him in until they were all under the water together. Kenneth made baby noises and squeals while he slapped the water and splashed it directly in Elsa's face.

"Seriously?" She said flatly as Kenneth continued his splashing.

"He isn't going to want to get in a bath with his wife one day, I can tell he already hates the water." Derek laughed.

"Derek! He will _never _bathe with _any _woman because he'll _never _get married! He's my little boy and he'll stay that way." Elsa concluded and kissed her son's wet cheek. He stood on her thighs as Elsa held his waist.''

Bababablababalalaba." Kenneth babbled as he gave a Cheshire smile and bounced up and down.

"I think he's trying to tell you that he's getting married one day." Derek laughed.

"Um, you see that is where you are wrong. He is _saying _that he will stay mama's little boy forever and he'll never leave me." Elsa confirmed.

"Uh huh, sure." Derek mumbled.

Kenneth started to become fussy and kick so Elsa handed him over to Derek so he wouldn't end up kicking her stomach. For a four month pregnant person, Elsa was fairly large. She wasn't going to believe she was pregnant with twins because that was very unlikely due to the fact that Anna had twins already. Elsa dunked her head under the water to wet her hair and then came back up to get a snort from Derek.

"What's so funny?" Elsa said and glared at him.

"You look like raccoon." He laughed. "Your makeup is running down your cheeks."

"It is not!" Elsa said and got up out of the bath rub and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, her makeup was running down her cheeks and she quickly wiped it off with the nearest towel. She heard Derek snickering behind her and so she conjured up a little snowball and tossed it at his face.

"Hey!" Derek said and wiped the snow out of his face.

"That's what you get for being an ass." Elsa said and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Earmuffs!" Derek whispered and covered up Kenneth's ears causing Elsa to stifle a laugh.

"Here, I think he's done." Derek said and handed Kenneth to Elsa. She, who was still completely naked, wrapped up her son in a warm towel and dried him off. She quickly put some clothes on him and carried him to rest in his crib for a little. She kissed his head before coming back over to the tub after shutting the door a little so they could have some privacy. _Just _what Elsa needed.

"Come here doll." Derek said with his arms wide open. Elsa smiled and climbed back in the tub with him and swayed over so she was sitting right on his lap. Their hands raised out of the water and they touched each other and linked fingers.

"You have pretty hands." Derek said, the water making small wave noises.

"You think?"

"I know."

"Your hands are much bigger than mine." She said and tilted her head.

"Yeah, they are." He laughed. He inched forward and kissed the back of her ear making her gasp in excitement. _Finally _she thought. Over the past two months, they only had sex about ten times when they used to do it almost every night. So far, it had been about a week since the last time. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest even harder.

"Hey watch the baby." She said dreamily, totally taken by his suave and gentle grasp.

"Baby's fine and soon, you'll be too." Derek said as his lips were latched onto the back of her neck.

Elsa turned herself around in the tub and straddled her husband's hips, her legs wrapping around them. He slid his arms around her back and pulled her close to him, their lips attaching into a passionate and hunger kiss. Her moaning turned him on and soon she felt his manhood get bigger. She gasped as it hit her groin and she giggled as they kissed deeper. She lifted her head up as he smothered her neck and chest with soft and loving kisses. She moaned and giggled a couple of times when his hand would squeeze her rear, making her jump with electricity. Her hands rested on his broad shoulders as they resumed their mouth to mouth kisses. She leaned her head back and let her long platinum locks flow freely.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back. "Are you ready?"

Derek smiled and shook his head no. Elsa's eyebrows furrowed and she slowly slid off of him and to the other side of the tub.

"What? Why?" She asked as he stood up and climbed out of the tub, wrapping the towel around him.

"Because tonight…I have something much better in mind." He said and winked at her.

"But I want to now!" She whined and rested her chin on the edge of the tub.

"Ah, ah, ah! Whining gets you nowhere, dear. You'll have to be patient." He said and leaned down to kiss her lips. He smiled at her one last time before exiting the bathroom. Elsa swore under her breath and sat in the water by herself, the heat slowly melting away.

* * *

"Are you guys ready for your first _real _ball?" Anna asked Christabel and Alexander as she and Kristoff helped them into their outfits.

"Do I have to make a speech?" Alexander asked.

"No, bud." Kristoff laughed and nudged Anna who laughed back.

"Who's coming?" Christabel asked.

"People from those….big countries as your aunt likes to call them." Anna said.

"What's the ball for mama?" Alexander asked.

"Well, daddy and Uncle Derek decided they wanted to have this ball to celebrate me and your Auntie Elsa being pregnant at the same time." Anna explained as she slipped a shoe on Christabel.

"Oh! Will you dance with me mama?" Alexander asked.

"Of course I will honey." Anna smiled at her son.

"Okay, all set!" Anna said as she finished her final touches on Christabel. She wore a knee high green dress with red lining on the bottom. The dress had little white flowers that were barely noticeable but still could be seen if looked closely. Her dress was very similar to Anna's in a way. Anna's dress looked just like the one from Elsa's coronation except it was puffier and it had a long shawl to go with it. Anna kept her hair half up and half down with a black and sparkly clip to separate the hair levels.

Kristoff and Alexander, however, wore the same outfit pretty much except for the undershirt. They wore black suits with matching ties and Kristoff had a green undershirt on to match Anna and Alexander had a red one on to match the lining on Christabel's dress. Once they were all set, they walked their way downstairs and into the ballroom where servants were still cleaning and preparing for the ball that was being taken place in an hour and a half.

"Looking good, everyone! Keep up the good work!" Anna said and clasped her hands together.

"Keep working! Good job!" Christabel and Alexander mimicked their mother.

"Awesome! You guys, it looks-" Anna stopped talking when she realized her kids were mocking her so she slowly approached behind them and tickled their sides.

"Are you making fun of your mother? Huh? Whatcha doing?" Anna said as she tickled them.

"Mama stop it that tickles!" Christabel giggled while Alexander couldn't do anything except for squeal.

Anna ceased her tickling and the twins ran off to go bother the workers like they always did. Christabel ran up to a man setting up the sweets table and, just like her mother, Christabel would try her very best to sneak food while no one was looking. She crawled underneath the table and waited until she saw the feet go away and she reached her hand up and grabbed the first thing that made contact with her hands. A donut. Yes! She took a bit of it and then she downed the entire thing with two more bites. Once she was done, she crawled back from underneath the table and headed back over to her mother who was looking over a document with a servant.

"I think that's perfect. In fact, how about we- Christabel Elsa Bjorgman? What is all over your face?" Anna asked and put her hands on her hips, her little baby bump showing through her dress.

"My eyes, nose, and mouth." Christabel answered with daring confidence.

"Excuse me?" Anna glared at her.

"….Chocolate." Christabel whispered.

"Christabel, I am very disappointed in you." Anna said.

Christabel looked down in shame and wiped the chocolate off of her face.

"How could you not bring me any?" Anna asked with a growing smile on her face. Christabel looked up at Anna and grinned as well. Together, they walked over to the sweets table and began chowing down on various food items until one of the servants came out.

"Forgive me, your Highness, but those are for the party tonight."

Anna stopped in her tracks and looked at the servant, both hands placed firmly on the table.

"Alright listen, I'm all for rules but I am your ruler and I'm pregnant with my third child and I need to eat for two so if you don't mind would you please _back off?!" _Anna said and the servant quickly scrambled off leaving she and her daughter eating the pastries.

"What are you two doing?" A familiar voice broke their pastry eating. They both turned around to see Elsa holding Kenneth in her hand. Anna and Christabel's mouths both gaped open in shock at how beautiful she looked. She had on the same style dress as her coronation except it was black with shimmery blue and gold stripes that went from her waist down. Her baby bump showed right through it, although it did look a little smaller because of the black. Her hair was all down which was very unlike her and she had beautiful snowflakes in the back of her hair. She smiled with her teeth as she watched her sister and niece captivated in her beauty.

"Woah Elsa you look…beautiful." Anna said.

"Well jeez, I thought you were going to say I look '_different_'." Elsa said and mocked Anna's voice.

Kristoff, Alexander, and Derek walked over to the rest of the clan and everyone stood by their significant others.

"Where's Leia and Nicholas?" Kristoff asked.

"Leia had a meeting with Doc- I mean…..Nicholas had a meeting with a doctor because he has….testicle problems…." Elsa's words came out not the way she planned.

Everyone just looked at her with the weirdest looks on their faces and she shrugged, embarrassment embedded all over her face. She set Kenneth down so he could get his legs moving and Anna and the twins went over to go play with him.

"Derek? May I have a word with you?" Elsa asked her husband.

"Uh..sure." Derek said and they walked off to the side.

"Okay I have a surprise in mind for Anna and Kristoff and I need to tell you it before I forget."

"What is it?"

"I want us to paint them a nursery for their new baby since we already have one. Anna has been talking about wanting one and I thought it would be really special if we made it for them." Elsa smiled.

"But what about this little guy?" Derek asked and laid a hand on Elsa's stomach.

"I'll only be painting the room, nothing else I promise." Elsa said and gave him a puppy dog face.

He leaned in and kissed her. "Sure, that's fine." He said.

"Thank you! I love you," She whispered and hugged him tightly.

"Your Majesty, guests are beginning to arrive!" Gerda called from the other end of the ballroom.

"Thank you Gerda!" Elsa called back. "Alright everyone, we have to go wait in the spare room until they announce our names."

Everyone groaned and followed Elsa and Derek into the room beside the ballroom. The kids were running around the room like they always did and Kristoff and Anna would groan as they tried to get them to calm down while Derek and Elsa played with Kenneth and talked about the baby. Now they just had to wait…..

* * *

About twenty minutes passed there were already over two hundred guests swamped in the ballroom dancing, eating, talking, and having a great time. The royals on the other hand were becoming antsy and hungry especially. Anna just about had enough and she stood up to go find Gerda until she walked in the room right then and there.

"Gerda, finally!" Anna said.

"Good evening your Highnesses. We are ready for you." She said with a smile.

They all lined up like usual and waited for the trumpets to make their announcement.

"Announcing her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, her King Consort Derek of Arendelle, and Prince Kenneth of Arendelle!" Kai announced and they walked up to the front and waved to their subjects and everyone clapped. Elsa and Kenneth sat down on her throne while Derek stood next to her.

"Also announcing her royal Highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle, her Prince Consort Kristoff of Arendelle, Princess Christabel of Arendelle, and Prince Alexander of Arendelle!" Kai announced and Kristoff and Anna walked in, well Anna sort of skipped, and the kids ran in after them. Anna also sat down on her throne and Christabel on her lap and Alexander standing next to Kristoff. Once again, everyone clapped and the party began.

Many people came up to personally congratulate Elsa and Anna on their pregnancies, some of the older women gave them advice, and many people brought presents. The time was seven in the evening and Kai and Gerda were to take them to bed at nine.

Elsa and Anna were at the sweets table as usual getting in their daily double while Derek and Kristoff were drinking and chatting with some visiting royals. Kenneth was in Elsa's arms and many people would stop by and smile at their future ruler and then be on their way. Christabel and Alexander were hanging out with Kai and Gerda in another room because the alcohol and swearing wasn't for them. Anna still promised her son a dance however.

The musicians began playing a softer tune and that's when couples began to dance. Derek bowed to Elsa and she smiled and they happily made their way on the dance floor. They began slow dancing with Kenneth in between them and Kristoff and Anna kissed before going into the room next door to get their children.

"Let's go dance." Anna said and Alexander looked up and ran towards her. Christabel got up and ran over to Kristoff who was holding his hand out for her. Anna and Kristoff picked up their children and led them onto the dance floor where they began to dance.

"I think you're a good dancer mama." Alexander said and kissed her on the cheek.

"You are a very charming prince." Anna laughed and hugged her son close.

"Are you excited to have another baby?" Alexander asked her.

"Of course I am, aren't you?"

He nodded. "I just want us all to be loved the same." He said.

"Hey look at me, I'll always love all of you the same. Just because daddy and I have more babies, doesn't mean I don't love you in any way, understood?"

"Yes mama." He smiled.

"I think you look good in a suit daddy." Christabel said with a giggle.

"Your mother likes it too." He chuckled and looked over at them to see Alexander's head rested on Anna's chest.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I have a question but I don't know if it sounds mean or not." She said timidly.

"Just tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone." He said and zippered his lips shut.

"Okay..um…is Sven….Is Sven a boy or girl?" Christabel asked and then hid her face with her hands.

Kristoff pried them off of her face and smiled at her with that goofy look on his face. He then laughed and kissed her face a whole bunch making her giggle and squeal drawing a little bit of attention from nearby dancers.

_Just like your mother. _Kristoff thought. _That's why I love you so much._

"Sven is a boy sweetie." Kristoff chuckled.

"Okay…that's what I thought…" Christabel's mind began to wander.

Once the slow dance was over, Anna and Elsa needed a break and so they, Kristoff, and the kids all sat down while Derek stayed and mingled with people around the ballroom. Elsa had her eye on Derek the entire time making sure he was keeping his tipsy hands to himself. She sat up firmly on her throw while holding Kenneth. Then it happened. A young woman younger than Elsa came up and bowed to him. She had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. He smiled and bowed back, then they clasped hands and he slid his arm around her waist and she put her hand on his back. They began swiftly dancing on the across the floor and a weird twist in Elsa's stomach began to form and she began getting hot.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff whispered to her.

"What?! Oh yes, perfectly perfect." She said as she stared at Derek.

"Okay then…"

"Gerda!" Elsa called.

"Yes your Majesty? What can I do for you?" She aided her.

"Can you please take Kenneth to bed?" She asked icily.

"Don't you want to?" She asked.

"Take Kenneth to _sleep." _Elsa said more sternly. Gerda didn't ask any more questions and took Kenneth from Elsa and soon they were gone.

Kristoff watched Anna take the kids out for another round of dancing and so Kristoff sat down next to Elsa and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the sudden touch and then placed her hand on her heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you I was just wondering why you look so tense." He apologized.

"Tense? What makes you think I'm tense?" Elsa said stiffly.

"Well for one there's ice on the arms of the chair and second of all your face is crimson red and you're gritting your teeth." He said.

"I need a drink." Elsa said.

"Sorry Elsa, no can do. You have to keep that baby safe." Kristoff said as he took another sip.

"Then fucking put the drink somewhere else so I don't smell it!" Elsa growled at Kristoff.

"Holy shit, you're mad. What's going on?"

"I apologize, nothing…." She trailed off as she saw their bodies get closer, chest against chest. Then he dipped her and Elsa felt the need to personally pull each little perfect piece of hair out of that perfect looking girl's head. Her heart was racing fast and her hands clenched.

"Are you…are you jealous of Derek and Lady Marianne?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa stood up quickly from her chair and stood in front of Kristoff, her hand tightly grasping her stomach.

"Now you listen to me, Bjorgman. You _never _ask a girl if she is jealous because she will _always _say no! But that doesn't mean I'm jealous! Hell, they could kiss right now and I wouldn't care! Psh, I wouldn't care at all! I mean, what's the point? It's just a kiss, it doesn't mean anything. It's a friendly kiss, I know. They're just friends- no they're just acquaintances, that's all. I'm not mad. I'm not angry. I'm pefect." Elsa rambled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked with his eyebrows raised.

"What? Stop looking at me like that!" She whispered and turned around to see them _still _dancing.

"She's not even pretty!" Elsa whispered to Derek and drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair. "I bet they're talking about how they're going to become best friends and do everything together!" She said very dramatically and then she made her way through the crowd until she got to Derek and Lady Marianne. He smiled at her and so did Marianne.

"Elsa, come here I want to introduce you to someone." He said and grabbed her hand. "This is Lady-"

"Marianne!" Elsa said and faked a smile. "I know."

"Okay…great!" Derek said.

"What a pleasure." Lady Marianne said and bowed.

"Yeah, nice talking to you." Elsa said very un-queen like and grabbed Derek's hand. "I would like to have a word with you _sweetheart_."

"Excuse me." Derek said and kissed Lady Marianne's hand before being forcefully pulled away by Elsa. They walked out into the hallway and into the room across from the ballroom.

"What the hell is going on!?" Elsa yelled and shut the door and locked it.

"What do you mean? Why are you so upset?" Derek asked.

"Why were you dancing with that girl on the dance floor? What am I too pregnant and fat to be seen with you? Is that what it is?" She said and ice trailed up the door.

"What? A-absolutely not! Honey, we were just dancing as friends and having a good time!" He yelled.

"Oh don't you 'honey' me! I saw you guys laughing and smiling! The way you looked at her!" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Elsa….no it didn't happen like that." He said softly.

"No it _never _happens like that! It's always the same shit with you men! If you don't want me, then tell me so I stop wasting my time!" Elsa yelled, snow flurries beginning to circle around her.

"I do want you Elsa! I love you more than life itself! We were talking about you! I was telling her about the day you found out you were pregnant and how you surprised us! She was laughing at the situation and that's it! I promise!" He said.

Elsa hugged herself and tears fell from her eyes. Derek sighed and walked over to her and hugged her closely. She cried harder into his chest and he patted her back gently and rolled his eyes.

_Damn pregnancy hormones and jealousy. Worst mix ever. _He thought as he comforted his wife.

"I'm sorry you felt replaced and I promise you that you're mine forever, okay? It's you and me against the world." He said and wiped her tears with his thumbs and cupped her cheeks bringing his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry…." Elsa said but was cut off by another kiss. He guided them to the nearest couch, never breaking apart and he sat on it and positioned her on top of him. They kissed each other feverishly and felt each other everywhere.

"Just us." Derek whispered as they continued their kissing and groping.

"I love you." Elsa moaned.

"Remember….how I…promised you a….wild night?" He said in between kisses.

Elsa nodded as she grinded against him, their lips never parting.

"That night happens now." He whispered and pulled her dress over her head.

"I guess this is what jealousy gets you…" She said and kissed him again.

* * *

**A/N: Holy Delsa! Well it's 2am here so I should probably go to bed! I will be posting some more stuff tomorrow so be on the lookout! I want to wake up and see more reviews or no chapters. I'm not trying to be snobby but I don't know how to continue if there's no feedback. Also, it was brought to my attention by Just-another-obsessed-fan that Christabel was telling Anna that she knows what "breastfeeding" is. I forgot to mention that of course Bella doesn't remember breastfeeding, she looked in a book and saw it but I forgot to say that. Oh well! I love you all SO much and keep those reviews coming!**

**DO YOU ANNA, TAKE KRISTOFF, TO BE YOUR TROLLFULLY WEDDED-**

**WAIT WHAT?**

**YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED.**

**LOVE!**


	19. What's In a Name?

**A/N: Well I intended on posting two today but I didn't have enough spirit to do so. It's hard to write when the reviews go down by 10-15. I know some of you are busy and I get that, but for the people who just read it and then exit out, it kind of sucks. I thought I was being generous and giving you two a day but I woke up this morning with less than half that I usually do. I just hope I see some new people reviewing because I put most of my day into writing these and I swear I'm not trying to make anyone feel bad, I just don't know how else to say it. Thank you to those who review every chapter. You and I both know who you are. I'm only posting one today and I'll see if I can get around to it tomorrow. Also, I am so sorry but I spent all day writing a chapter and it turns out it was so boring and very premature so I deleted the whole thing and it's 8:15 right now so I'll see if I can finish by midnight. I'm sorry to say that there will be no Christmas chapter because that is a topic I suck at writing for so I'm sorry.**

* * *

_3 months later: January 5__th_

Leia walked to the front of the gates of the castle, Nicholas waiting outside for her with a new present in his hand. Every time they met up for a date or whatever, he always had a new present in his hand for her. He didn't think anything of it but it meant everything to her. The gates opened and Nicholas and his mother Rosalyn were both waiting out there for her, smiling brighter than the sun.

"Leia!" Nicholas said happily and walked over to give her a hug.

"Hi Nicholas…and Rosalyn. How are you?" Leia asked.

"Just fine, dear. Nicholas said that he would like it very much if I joined you guys on your lunch date. Hope that's alright with you." She said cheerfully in her very thick Norwegian accent.

"Uh…yes of course. I…that sounds great!" Leia said. Rosalyn came up to her and squished her into a hug causing Leia to laugh nervously.

"Actually…I'm not coming on this date with you." Nicholas said with that charming smile of his.

"Really?" Both Leia and Rosalyn said simultaneously, Rosalyn more cheerful and Leia more sarcastically.

"Yeah! I mean, I figured you two haven't truly gotten to know each other so I thought this would be the perfect opportunity! I promise I'll meet with you guys in an hour."

Leia gave him a subtle death glare and Rosalyn grabbed Leia's arm and dragged her along as they walked behind Nicholas.

"This is to be so exciting!" Rosalyn pepped up and squeezed Leia's arm.

"Totally." Leia said dryly.

"We're going to the Arendelle Diner." Rosalyn said.

Leia nodded, herself still angry with Nicholas for making her go places with his mother who had nothing in common with her. The only thing she could do now was prepare herself for one of the most awkward days of her life. Once they arrived at the Arendelle Diner, Nicholas kissed his mother and hugged an angry Leia before leaving them alone.

"Shall we go in then, dear?" Rosalyn asked.

"Uh…yeah sure." Leia faked a smile.

"Ah, what can I do for you lass?" The owner said at the front desk.

"Two." Leia said.

"Right this way!" He said and led them to a two person table. They took their seats and Leia rested her chin on her hands and smiled awkwardly at Nicholas's mother.

"So….how is everything going? How is everybody?" Leia started a conversation.

"Oh, just wonderful….wonderful…." She said quickly.

"Uh….good! How are those candles working out for you?"

"Great!" She said, continuing to look at the menu.

"Hello, my name is Samuel and I will be taking care of you today. What would you like ma'am?" He asked Rosalyn.

"Herbal tea." She said, the man not catching her accent clearly.

"Pardon?"

"Herbal tea." Leia finished for her.

"Thank you. And for you miss?" He asked.

"Uh just a water please." She said and smiled.

"Sounds great, look over the menus and I shall be back shortly." He nodded and walked away.

"Leia, let me tell you something about men, they are determined to get what they want and will go at nothing to stop it. I also want you to know that men can be just as sensitive as girls. They want love just as much as we do and they want sex just as much as we do."

"Uh….Rosalyn. Perhaps that topic shouldn't be discussed in-"

"And you should never give yourself to a man who won't treat you right. Those men clocking you behind us are not what you need." She cut her off.

Leia's eyes widened and she turned around to see two young men staring her down. Her face turned bright red and she turned back around to see Rosalyn looking down at her menu with that "I told you so" look on her face.

"That's so uncomfortable." Leia whispered.

"Yes dear. You are with Nicholas and he is with you, remember that." She said.

Leia turned around again and one of the guys winked at her and so she flipped her head back around and rolled her eyes. She began looking over the menu and the one of the guys walked by to "get a spoon" and slowly made his way back to his table where she heard his friend snicker.

"Animals." Rosalyn said and rolled her eyes.

"So where did you and your husband first meet? Nicholas right?"

"Yes, Nicholas. Well…one day my sister and I were planting pink roses in our mother's garden and Nicholas rode his bike past my house and ran into a tree because he was staring at me.:" She laughed.

"No kidding?" Leia laughed also. "How old were you?"

"Oh…seventeen perhaps? Anyway, so I get up and go see if he's okay but instead I tripped on the wet grass and fall onto him and….."

Rosalyn stopped talking when the other boy walked past them this time and almost bumped into the waiter who brought them their drinks.

"Here you go ma'am." He said as he set down both of their drinks.

"Thank you sir, I think we're ready to order." Leia said.

"Perfect! What is on your hearts today?" He said ever so cheerfully.

"I will take the….Svinestek? Is that how you pronounce it?" Leia asked the waiter quietly.

"Yes." One of the guys that sat behind them answered as he walked by.

"Yes ma'am. So you will be having the Svinestek?"

Leia nodded and handed him her menu.

"And for you?" He asked Rosalyn.

"The Lapskaus." She said and handed him the menu.

"Thank you, your food shall be out momentarily. In the meantime, would you ladies care for refills and some bread?"

"Oh yes please." Leia said and handed her and Rosalyn's glasses to him.

"Excuse me miss, I'm Frederik." One of the guys behind them came up to Leia and held his hand out.

"Hi…" Leia said and shook his hand.

"We know you live with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna in their castle so….we were wondering if you wanted to….go out with us sometime?" He asked, his friend snickering behind him.

"I-"

"No she does not!" Rosalyn butt in.

"You will not talk, touch, or even _think _about my daughter and you need to be more respectful to a woman who is already married!" Rosalyn said and showed the men the ring on her finger. Even Leia was shocked. How did she slip the ring on her finger?

"Oh….well…."

"Now you can sit back in your seat and not say another word, or I will shove my foot up your ass! Up _both _of your asses! Am I understood?" Rosalyn asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Frederik said and hurried back to his seat.

"And that is how you do it." Rosalyn said.

"I think you really got them!" Leia snickered. "I didn't even feel you slip the ring on me."

"I had a feeling that something like this would happen so I came prepared."

"You've been a mother way too long." Leia laughed.

"Leia, I love Georgina more than life itself and she is my world….but I do enjoy spending time with you." Rosalyn said and squeezed Leia's hand.

"Thank you. I enjoy spending time with you as well. I'd love to do this again sometime."

"Me too." She smiled and then the food was served.

"Your Svinestek miss and your Lapskaus." The waiter said and handed them their food. They two talked about their families, their interests, likes, dislikes, dreams, and hopes for the future. They laughed like a mother and daughter would and for once, Leia felt like she had a mother. She and Derek, Elsa and Anna, and even Kristoff didn't have any parents so she really had no one to go to when it came to motherly advice. She was a mother now and she promised to always be there for Danielle. Once they finished their food, the bill was already paid for by Nicholas so they left the premises and found Nicholas outside with his father.

"Nicholas!" Rosalyn said and went to go kiss her husband. "I had such a wonderful time with Leia!"

"That's great my darling. Nice to see you again Leia." Nicholas said.

"It's wonderful to see you too." She said and he gave her a side hug. "I'm here to take Rosalyn home so you can finish your day with Nicholas."

"Thank you dad. Love you mom." He said and kissed her on the cheek and shook hands with his dad.

"Bye!" Leia called as she and Nicholas linked arms.

"Okay I know you hate me but-"

"No, I don't." Leia smiled. "I…I had a _really _wonderful time with your mother. I've never met a more strong and independent woman in my entire life. I'd love to spend a day with each individual family member of yours someday."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow…okay I will let them know."

Leia smiled and shivered at the cold air from the winter. There were still masses of snow upon the hilltops and those hills were quite steep which gave Nicholas an idea.

"Leia, I have an idea! Let's go sledding!" He said and grabbed her hands.

"Wha- sledding? N-no I've never been sledding? What I break my arm or leg or-"

"I would never let you get hurt like that. Do you trust me?"

"I…don't know. You aren't being very convincing." She said with a needed smile.

"Well then that sucks for you because you're coming anyways."

"Do I have to?" She whined as he pulled her behind him by her wrist.

"Yes, now stop complaining, you're giving me a headache."

"Ass." She said dryly.

"Hey how are your therapy sessions going?" Nicholas asked.

"I go for two hours every other day and they seem to be helping. I only visited douchebag one time to see if he was even still alive which he was. I relapsed twice because I felt alone and then I stopped after Kristoff came in and stayed with me until I fell asleep. I…I still haven't told Derek. I just don't want any fire….you know?"

"He's your brother though…you have to tell him."

"I know….let's just talk about something else. So where are we getting a sled?"

"Avoiding the subject won't make it go away, Leia. And my sled is in the hill."

"Huh?"

"I found this opening in the side of the hill so I place all my weird collections in there."

"Isn't that kind of risky?"

"This is Arendelle. We'll be fine."

Nicholas led them to the large hill where many couples and children were already sledding down it, gleefully yelling, screaming, and laughing. Leia smiled at all of the action and giggled when people would fall off. Nicholas looked down at her rosy nose and how the snowflakes gently hit her eyelashes and fell off when she blinked. He smiled at her beauty and willingness to do things she's uncomfortable with. He was so happy he could help her and love her. Wait, what? _Love _her? Yes. He loved her. He knew he loved her.

"Nicholas!" Leia broke his thoughts. "Where's your sled?"

"Oh…uh it's right over here." He stuttered and led her over to the side of the hill where no one was and pulled the sled from the side of the hill.

"Why is your face all red?" She giggled.

_Embarrassment? Love? You?_

"It's the cold." He answered instead. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She said hesitantly.

"I won't let you fall." He said and kissed her cheek.

"You better not or I'll have Elsa freeze your behind!" She said and laughed.

"Dear me, am I scared!" He said dramatically and put his hand on his heart.

"Come on silly, let's go." Leia laughed and the two held hands while trudging up the hill together. Once they made it to the top, Nicholas positioned the two seated sled perfectly so they didn't hit any bumps or run into anyone on the way down. He helped Leia sit down in front and then he sat down behind her. She sat in between his legs and his arms wrapped firmly around her waist to secure her. She loved his touch. She always felt warm and safe whenever she was in his arms and she knew she had bad judgment on men, but she knew this one was a keeper. On the other hand, Nicholas's heart raced as her little hands tightly held onto his big ones. He loved the feeling of her putting all of her trust into him and letting him know that he was making her feel safe. That's all he wanted to do. He wanted her to feel safe with him because that's the way it should be.

"Estas lista?" He asked.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked and turned her head.

"Sorry, currently studying the Spanish language. I said, are you ready?"

"Not necessarily! I'm kind of nervous!" She yelled over all of the surrounding shouting.

"You won't fall, I'm right here!" He yelled back.

"Promise!?"

He leaned in so his mouth was right next to her ear. "I promise." He said sending shivers down her spine. And not the shivers from the cold.

All she could do was nod in response.

"Okay! Here…we….go!" He said and pushed them down the hill. Leia was closing her eyes and screaming as they plunged down the hill, laughing and squealing all at once.

"Whoooo!" Nicholas howled and laughed at the same time.

"Nicholas!" Leia shouted as she cracked up and leaned in more against his body so he could hold her tighter.

"Ahhh!" They both screamed and then the moving stopped as they hit the bottom.

"Oh my god." Leia breathed with the biggest smile on her face.

"See? Wasn't that fun?" He asked and held her cold hands.

"That was the most fun thing I've ever done in my life!" She squealed. He had never seen her this happy before. "Let's do it again!"

"As you wish my sweet." He said and they started all over again

* * *

Elsa was walking around the gardens outside the castle but was surrounded by the walls. The garden was more like an indoor garden except there was no roof. It was about ten in the evening and oddly everyone was already asleep because their New Year's party lasted longer than they expected and everyone was exhausted. Elsa couldn't get Kenneth to fall asleep so she was hoping some fresh air would calm him down. For a one and a half year old, he had grown so much weighing around twenty three pounds. He was already starting to form into Derek's build which made Elsa a little happy. She didn't want him to be thin like her. Elsa's stomach was fairly large so it was more difficult to carry Kenneth but she managed to do it nonetheless.

"Do you see the stars?" Elsa whispered into her son's ear. Kenneth looked up into the night sky and pointed. Elsa giggled and nodded her head as her son still stared up into the sky in awe.

"I want you to know something Kenneth. You will one day be the ruler of this kingdom when your father and I are gone. I need you to protect Arendelle with the best of your ability. I need you to protect your brother or sister and your cousins. Most importantly, you can't let anyone treat you differently because of your powers. They are what make you, you. Your father and I will never let anyone or anything hurt you because they're scared or intimidated. You are so special in every way and I won't ever forget that you can't either. Okay?" She said very softly.

Kenneth looked back down at her and rested his head on her shoulder. She gracefully laid her hand on the side of his face for comfort and sighed.

"I love you so much." She said.

"M…mm…am….mam..ama…" Kenneth babbled which quickly caught Elsa's attention.

"What? What did you say?" Elsa asked. "Kenneth, sweetie."

"Maa…mama!" He squealed and pointed to her stomach.

Elsa smiled and her breathing shorted out as she laughed. Tears welled in her eyes and Kenneth, still being held by her, smiled back at her, his big blue eyes brighter than every star in the sky above them.

"That's right honey. I'm your mama." She whispered and kissed his cheek. "And you're my baby boy."

Kenneth smiled once again and then suddenly closed his eyes, his head rested on her shoulder. She walked around the garden a little more, still trying to shake off the feeling that her son said "mama" for the first time. It was their moment and no one else's. Elsa stopped at a fountain and rocked her son in her arms while the sounds of the water lulled him to sleep completely. She quietly entered the castle and successfully carried him back upstairs even though she was seven months pregnant carrying a human in her hands. She was just happy to be carrying both of her children at the same time.

"Time to sleep." She whispered ever so quietly and gently laid him in his crib. His angelic face hit Elsa hard and she softly caressed his cheek with her thumb and smiled. Kenneth opened his eyes right when he felt her finger and smiled up at her.

"Shh….shh…." She cooed and conjured up a snowball, sending it up into the air only to disperse into a thousand little sparkles. Kenneth looked up at them with his little mouth gaped open. The light from the sparkles reflected on his dark brown hair and he looked like an angel to Elsa. She slipped her finger around his hand and he squeezed it as his eyes became a little droopy. So Elsa did what she does best.

_"__My power flurries through the air into the ground._

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around._

_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast._

_I'm never going back; the past is in the past._

_Let it go…let it go….when I'll rise like the break of dawn._

_Let it go….let it go….that perfect girl is gone._

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day._

_Let the storm rage on…."_

He was asleep. Elsa smiled at him a blew him a kiss, untangling her finger from his grasp.

_"__The cold never bothered me anyway." _She sang quietly as she exited the room.

Elsa closed the door behind her, happy as ever, and lit a hallway candle so she could see her way down the dark hallways. She still wasn't very tired so she decided reading a book in the library would make her a little sleepy. She quietly opened the doors to the library and lit every candle she could in there so she could see. Once the room was lit, she climbed some of the stairs and grabbed a Hans Christian Andersen tale off of the shelf and continued looking until she got to the book of names section. She furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed a book that was entitled _Name Meaning of the Nineteenth Century. _Elsa put the tale back and grabbed that book instead.

She walked back down the stairs and sat at one of the desks by the window. She looked outside to see a large bonfire in the middle of the town where lots of men were drinking, yelling, and having a good drunken. She was surprised Derek and Kristoff weren't there because they were _always _there. She smiled and sighed, turning her attention back to her book.

"I wonder….what our names mean…" Elsa said aloud to herself as she flipped through the pages. She started out with her name.

"Elsa….God is my oath." She read aloud. She nodded in agreement and searched for Anna's name.

"Anna means grace." Elsa said and then cracked up a little. "That's highly doubtful."

_Alright, next is Derek. Derek means….ruler of the people. That seems promising. Now Kristoff….Christ bearer. Oh he'd love to hear that one. Alright who else is a part of my family? Leia! _

Elsa flipped through the "L" section and ran her finger down the page until she found the correct spelling of Leia's name. _Tired or weary. Well that's a little harsh. Okay now the twins. Well I already know that Christabel means beautiful Christian so what does Alexander mean? _

"Defender of his people." She whispered to herself. "Well let's hope so."

_Danielle…..that means…..God is my judge. Hey, that is close to mine. Who would have guessed? I suppose I will look up Nicholas's name while I am at it. Victory of the people…hmm…_

"What about my Kenneth?" She said aloud and flipped to the "K" section of the book. She skimmed to find his name and smiled when she did.

"It has two meanings?" She said. _The first meaning is handsome. Well now I know for sure we picked the right name. The second meaning is….._

"Oh god…." She said, frost forming across the table. "Oh my god….no…"

_Born of fire…_

* * *

**A/N: Woah….tell me that shit isn't coincidence. Okay so I will tell you the story of how this came to be. Alright so I was with my friend and we were looking up Norwegian names and my final top 3 names for Elsa's son were Derek, Kenneth, and Alexander. Now this is before I even started the first story so none of these names were in mind yet. So we decided on the name Kenneth and so then after the scene where Elsa gave birth, it was late at night and so I was looking up name meanings and I looked up Kenneth's name and it said born of fire. I freaked out because Derek had fire powers and then their son's name meant born of fire so I had to do it! Isn't that cool?! I hope you think it is because I freaked out! Well please leave me some reviews before I post the next chapter and don't forget that I love you all very much! Oh and it was nice seeing some new reviewers on this last chapter! It made me so happy! I'm going to take a break from responding to reviewers for a little bit and will resume in a few chapters. Good night or good day…whatever it is for you.**

**BURN BABY BURN! **

**That just fit too well.**

**DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN? COME ONE LET'S GO AN PLAY! I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE, COME OUT THE DOOR! IT'S LIKE YOU'VE GONE AWAY!**


	20. Kristoff

**A/N: Woah did I ever tell you all how awesome you are? I wasn't expecting that many reviews and let me tell you, I have never been that happy with myself before. You all really came through and I am so blessed to be able to hear from you. Seeing new screen names really touched me and I hope to see them again. You are all the best people in this world to me and you're the reason I write fanfiction. Thank you so much and I love you. So this chapter is dedicated to ****Guest Emily**** for turning 13 today! Happy Birthday Emily! I hope you find this chapter to your liking! Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

Another week passed and the night in the library was more of a shock to Elsa than a necessarily bad thing. She didn't know if telling Derek would do anything or help anyone so she decided to keep her discovery to herself. She wished that she had an explanation on how she named her son a meaning that was already a part of him. She came to the decision that she would just let it go and tell him about it later. She needed to focus on this very important day today. Everyone did.

"Elsa! Wake up! Waaaake up!" Anna shook her sister.

Derek shifted and looked over his shoulder to see his sister-in-law shaking his wife and trying to pull her out of bed. He groaned and let his head fall dramatically back on the pillow, his feet brushing up against Elsa's calves.

"What are you doing in here?" Derek mumbled. "It's only six in the morning."

"I have to get you all up before Kristoff gets up because I have no idea how to make breakfast for him. Actually, I have no idea how to make breakfast at all. In fact, I have no idea how to make food whatsoever!" She explained and fell on top of Elsa's legs. She was still sound asleep.

"Why do you need to make him breakfast?" He asked and rubbed his eyes before opening them.

"Did you seriously forget what day it is?" Anna asked.

"Is it Valentine's day already?" He asked.

Anna gently slapped Derek on his cheek and pouted. "No! Today is January 12thwhich is Kristoff's birthday!"

Derek chucked and sat up. "I know, I'm just pulling your leg. So tell me again, why do you need to make breakfast?"

"Well he makes me breakfast almost every morning because of this little nugget in my tummy so I wanted to turn the tables and do it for him for his birthday!" Anna said with her hands brandishing dramatically in the air.

"Well then get a cook to help you." He suggested.

"Noooo that's not the same as a family member to help me!"

"Elsa can't cook….or bake. Trust me." Derek said and made a grossed out face.

"Well….will you help me?"

"Yeah I guess I can. But I can't cook bacon so don't bother asking." He laughed.

"This is so funny because he hates bacon!" Anna smiled.

"He what?! How can any human in all of history hate bacon? That's like saying you hate breathing!" Derek growled.

"Oh hush! Please come help me…like now!" Anna said and walked her pregnant self over to Derek's side of the bed and tried getting him out but he stopped her before she could move the blankets.

"No! Uh…you leave and I'll meet you downstairs." He said, crimson red in the face.

"Don't be silly, I'll help you out of bed." She insisted and grabbed the hem of the blanket.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that." He said and grabbed her wrist gently.

Anna furrowed her eyebrows and then raised them in understanding, making an "O" shape with her mouth and then she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Are you kidding me?" She said and crossed her arms.

"Well now we know why Elsa won't wake up. She is exhausted." Derek snickered and Anna wacked him in the arm.

"Ow! Jeez, that hurt!" Derek said and gently rubbed his soon to be bruised arm.

"Good, now put some clothes on and come in the kitchen, I'll be waiting.:" Anna said, trying to hide her smile, and left the room.

"Elsa?" Derek whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Hmm…?" She mumbled with a little smile appearing on her lips.

"I'm going to go help your over-energetic sister with Kristoff's breakfast and then I'll come back to bed, alright?" He said.

"No, I think Anna would like it if we both helped make him breakfast." Elsa said quietly.

"No again. You help her with almost everything so I think her and I should cook together. We already have their present done anyways so it's not like you didn't help at all, you know? Are you okay with that?"

"Mmhmm…." Elsa mumbled again and began slightly snoring.

"Oh god, here she goes again with the snoring." Derek whispered to himself.

"I heard that." Elsa mumbled.

* * *

It took Derek about fifteen minutes to get ready and when he got to the kitchen, Anna was reaching up to get a bowl from one of the tallest reachable cabinets and by the looks of it, that bowl was about to fall on her any second. Derek quickly rushed to her side, her being pregnant causing his fatherly instincts to come out.

"Woah, hold up there champ. Let me help you." Derek said and got the bowl for her.

"Thank you." She smiled. "So! I think we should make him eggs, smoked salmon, Jarlsberg cheese, and some Norske Skinke!" Anna said and clasped her hands together.

"Whadda what?" Derek said in complete and udder confusion.

"It's tradition Norwegian food. Kristoff adores it, trust me." Anna smiled.

Derek smiled back as the two searched and rummaged for the various ingredients needed to make all of the food. Once they had everything gathered up, Anna threw up all over the floor from her morning sickness and then the different smells of the foods. The running around and stress didn't help either. Derek willingly helped her clean up the mess and ignored the embarrassment before beginning the cooking.

"How much salt do we need?" Derek called out as he began mixing the eggs in the pot over the fire.

"I don't think we're supposed to put any salt on the eggs." Anna said back and walked up behind him and groaned.

"You alright, hun?' Derek asked and stood up.

"Yeah, my back is really straining right now. The baby is not happy." Anna said and laid a hand on her very swollen abdomen.

"You're not carrying twins in there are you?" Derek asked as he stared down at her large stomach. She was only six months along.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Anna asked, remembering what it was she had to do.

"No I'm not saying that at all…but you're only six months along and you're twinning with Elsa here." He said.

Anna walked up to him and closely leaned her face to his. "Right now, would be a very good time for you to be quiet." She whispered.

"Noted." He said quickly an awkwardly stepped away from her. She watched him deviously as he walked over to the pot where the eggs were being scrambled and smiled to herself. It wasn't _her _that was acting up….it was obviously her hormones. I mean, Derek would believe that….so…

"So anyways, I don't think we're supposed to add salt to the eggs." Anna continued.

"I think we're supposed to add it after we cook them so it gives it a flavor." Derek said as he looked through the cookbook.

"I trust your word on this, Derek." Anna slightly laughed.

They finished cooking all of Kristoff's breakfast essentials and put them on a beautiful tray that was nicely put together by both Anna and Derek. Anna poured one cup of milk and then another cup of tea because that was his favorite. Derek carried the tray up the stairs and they were surprised to see Elsa, Leia, and even Nicholas along with all the kids standing in front of Kristoff and Anna's doors.

"What's going on here?" Anna asked.

"Well we figured you'd appreciate it if we were all here to surprise Kristoff." Elsa smiled at her sister and winked.

"Thank you all so much." Anna said and clasped her hands together. She quietly opened the door a tad and peeked inside to see her husband still sleeping.

"Mama is it daddy's birthday?" Alexander whispered to Anna.

"Shh…yes." She said and opened the door all the way. She motioned with her hand for her kids to come over to her. They followed her to the bed and told them each to crawl up on top of it and wait for the rest of the crew to come in. Once everyone was inside the room, Anna bent down and kissed Kristoff on the lips and then the cheek.

"Kristoff?" She said and shook his shoulder.

"What?" He mumbled through his pillow.

"Open your eyes and look." Anna said sweetly.

Kristoff sat up in his bed with his eyes still closed and once he opened them, they widened when he saw all of his favorite people together in one room.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted.

"Daddy!" Christabel and Alexander shouted and jumped on top of him. He wrapped his arms around both of them and kissed their faces making them laugh hard and squirm out of his grasp. Anna leaned down and kissed him again and he hugged her close making everyone else around them happy at how much they loved each other.

"Happy birthday." Anna whispered in his ear.

"Thank you all so much." Kristoff chuckled and pulled Anna close to him.

Elsa walked over to him with Kenneth in her arms first and struggled to bend down and give him a hug which she ended up doing anyway. He rubbed her back friendly and smiled, kissing Kenneth's cheek in the process.

"Happy birthday Kris." Elsa said.

"Thank you so much. How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"I'm alright but this is your day so don't ask any more questions." Elsa smiled.

Next, Leia came up to Kristoff and hugged him as well and giggling. "What's so funny Leia?" Kristoff asked.

"N-nothing." She giggled again.

"It's my birthday and I command you tell me why you're laughing." Kristoff tried sounding serious but failed from his attempt to not laugh.

_He's sexy when he's in command. _Anna thought to herself. _I know just what to do for his birthday._

"It's just…I'm ticklish and the way you hugged me tickled me." She giggled causing everyone else to laugh along with her.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and laughed. Derek handed Kristoff the tray which made him shocked at all of the food on it. He smiled, not knowing what to eat first. He started with the Jarlsberg cheese and mmm'd at the yummy sensation that danced across his taste buds.

"Does it taste alright?" Anna asked in a hopeful tone.

"It's the best cheese I've ever had. Did you make it?"

"Derek and I made your whole breakfast." Anna said triumphantly.

"You guys made _all _of this….with no help?"

Anna and Derek both nodded. Kristoff then pushed the tray away from him and eyed his wife and brother-in-law.

"What's the matter?" Derek asked.

"Well considering you two made it alone, I don't necessarily want to die yet so I'll have the real cooks whip me up something." He explained.

"Kristoff!" Anna pouted.

"Oh relax, I'm just messing with you. This tastes amazing, thank you." He smiled and continued eating.

Everyone slowly exited the room leaving Anna and the kids with Kristoff. They all sat on the bed together, picking at his food and shoving it into their mouths like the family they were. Kristoff couldn't stop staring at Anna. Not only was she the most stunning thing he's ever laid eyes on, her bust had been incredibly large and so have her hips. He tried his best not to stare at her but she caught him and looked down in embarrassment.

"What are you staring at?" She whispered to him.

"You." He said simply and shrugged, continuing to eat his breakfast.

Anna smiled and watched her kids play with their food instead of eating it. She rolled her eyes and just let them be. Kids need to be kids sometimes.

"Anna this is seriously amazing, I love it so much." Kristoff said and gave Anna that goofy smile of his.

"Thank you sweetie. I just know how much you do for me and so I wanted to do something for you this time." She shrugged.

"You're amazing. You know that right?"

"Well…." Anna giggled and he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. "But finish up because Derek and Elsa have a surprise for you!"

* * *

"It's perfect!" Elsa said as she looked around the room.

"Do you like it too, buddy?" Derek asked Kenneth who was in his arms.

"Do you think Kristoff and Anna will like it?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Elsa, she saw it already and she's the one who told us what color to use. I think it looks amazing and I know Kristoff will love it because now he doesn't have to do it himself." Derek said.

"I'm just proud that you and I did it ourselves without anyone helping us, you know?" She said and walked over to him and Kenneth. Kenneth began fussing and stretched his arms out for Elsa but she had to decline.

"I can't hold you right now, my tummy is too big." Elsa said and held his little hand only his screaming got worse.

"Fine!" She said, completely aggravated, and held him the best she could on her hip.

On the other side of the door, Anna stood with Kristoff hand in hand. She kissed his cheek and then she knocked on the door. Her heart was racing. _What if Kristoff didn't like it? What if he didn't like the color? What if he truly wanted to do it himself? What if he expects more? What if, what if, what if! _She thought to herself and sighed, waiting for them to open the door.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Just wait, it's a surprise!" Anna said and squeezed her grip around his arms tighter.

Then the door opened.

"Surprise!" Derek and Elsa said and looked around the room.

"Wh-what is all of this?" Kristoff said as he looked around the room in awe.

"Well Anna told us that you were going to pain the new baby's nursery yourself so we decided to save you the trouble and do it ourselves!" Derek explained.

"You did this for me?"

"Of course we did." Elsa said.

"Thank you so much! You even used the color beryl! It's perfect." He breathed.

"Are you sure you like it?" Derek asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"No, I don't like it, I love it. I can't believe you would do this for me." He said as he still stared at the walls. He gave each of them a hug and sighed with his hands on his hips.

"God, I love you guys." He said and walked over to one of the walls and got a closer look at the color.

"Anna said this is the color you wanted to use. I think it turned out pretty well." Elsa said coming up behind him.

"I just love it because it casts a calm and welcoming tone on the room that I'm sure the baby will love."

"I'm so happy you like it." Elsa said. "So what are your plans for today then?"

"We're going to see his family and hangout on the frozen lake with Sven." Anna said.

"We are?" Kristoff asked as he snapped his head around to look at her.

Anna wacked her head with her palm and groaned. "I always ruin everything." Anna said.

"It's fine honey, really. But are you sure going up into the mountains is a good idea? You're six months pregnant, the last thing I want is for you and the baby to get hurt. Also, who's going to watch the kids?"

"….They're coming with us?" Anna gave a nervous laugh.

"What- Anna no. They are too young for this and it's dangerous up there. I…I can't afford to risk the lives of any of you."

"Kristoff you won't. I am fully capable of taking care of myself. We'll be _fine _I promise. It's only going to be for a little while alright? Two hours tops."

"Promise?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I promise. Now we should probably get going before it gets dark out." Anna said.

"It's not even noon yet." Kristoff said.

"Really? Oh well, let's go so we can get back in time to spend with the rest of the family." Anna said all jittery causing everyone to laugh around her.

"Slow down feisty pants!" Kristoff said and followed her out of the room but stopped in the doorway first. "Thank you both so much."

* * *

Kristoff and Anna got Sven hitched up and they loaded some snacks and got the twins ready for the trip up to the mountains. It was Christabel and Alexander's first time so they were obviously over excited while Kristoff was overly nervous. Bringing his little miracles up to a dangerous place scared him half to death but Anna had this whole thing planned out for him and the best present he could have was making her happy. It took a good hour for them to make it up to the mountains and once the kids saw the frozen lake, they began squealing and cheering.

"Are you excited?" Kristoff turned his head to the back where Anna and the kids were sitting.

"Are we meeting trolls?" Christabel asked.

"Uh huh. I don't want to scare you but they can be a little inappropriate. And….loud, _very _loud, They're also stubborn…at times and a little overbearing and heavy…I…really _really heavy, _which you'll-but you'll get it they're funny-they mean well-"

"Daddy…they sound wonderful!" Christabel stopped him and kissed his cheek.

He smiled back at her and sighed. _Just like her mother. No wonder I love her so much. _

"Sweetie, sit back." Anna said and held Christabel close to her. "Enjoying the ride Alex?"

"This is the most amazingest thing I have ever seen!" Alexander said as he looked around at all of the snow that had just freshly fallen. "I didn't know winter could be so beautiful!"

Anna giggled at the memory and eyed Kristoff who was smiling from ear to ear. She laid a hand on his shoulder and drummed her fingers on it to show love. He held the reins with one hand and reach up to grab her hand and squeeze it.

"Mama? Why do you and daddy always hold hands and hug?" Christabel asked.

"Because they want more babies!" Alexander answered.

"Is that right?" Christabel asked.

"A little. Your daddy and I show affection that way. It's because we love each other very much."

"Then how come I can't do that to Bella? I love her very much."

"You only do that stuff with your husband or wife. Kissing is meant for everyone but the kissing that daddy and I do is for married people only."

"Oh!" Alexander said and looked back out into the distance.

"Alright Bjorgmans, we're here!" Kristoff announced and got out of the sled and unhitched Sven, letting him run around for a bit.

"Memory lane." Anna said.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked as he picked Alexander and Christabel up in his arms.

"Sure." Anna smiled as she stepped out of the sled and into the snow.

"This is the first place I realized that I loved you." Kristoff said.

"Eww!" Christabel and Alexander said together.

"Aw, I love you." Anna said and leaned in to kiss him and then kissed her kids so they didn't feel left out.

They walked the same path Anna and Kristoff did when she first met his family which brought back scared and happy memories for both of them. Kristoff could feel the excited adrenaline rush from inside him when he saw the rocks lying motionless on the ground. They all stopped right in front of all of the rocks and Kristoff and Anna exchanged glances before nodding.

"I'm home!" Kristoff announced out loud as he walked in the middle of the Valley.

"They're rocks." Anna mimicked, giving Kristoff a thumbs up.

"I'm scared mama." Alexander said.

"No worries baby, come here." Anna said and her two kids brushed up against her as she held them close.

All of a sudden, there was a rumbling and all of the rocks shifted in place and rolled down the hills or from wherever else they were at until they all met right around Kristoff. They unfolded themselves and stood up with a smile.

"Kristoff's home!" Bulda announced with a harmonious voice.

"Kristoff's home!" Everyone else cheered along.

He said hello to each and every one of the trolls and then made his way through the crowd to get his family. He brought them to the middle, Christabel clutching onto his leg and Alexander clutching onto Anna's leg.

"Those are trolls?" Christabel asked.

"He's brought children!" Bulda announced again.

"Children!" Everyone else cheered.

"Is that a real kid?" One of the trolls asked.

"They're like little pumpkins!" Another one said.

"Do you guys even know why we're here?" Kristoff asked.

"It's Kristoff's birthday!" Some troll announced.

"Dear boy, we knew that!" Bulda said and grabbed his hands pulling him down to their level.

"Did you, now? How old am I?" He tested.

"Easy. Twenty-seven." Bulda said.

"You're good." He said.

"You are the same age as Queen Elsa, are you not? She just turned twenty-seven last month." Cliff said.

"That's true!" Anna said.

"How are you and your beautiful children?" Cliff asked.

"Well I'm twenty-three right now but in June, I'll be twenty-four. And Christabel and Alexander are five." Anna said and smiled down at her Kristoff look-alikes.

"Five years old? My, my, my how they've grown! And how far along are you my dear?" Cliff asked.

"Six months." Anna smiled.

"You must be so proud!" Cliff said to Kristoff. "Making beautiful children and being an amazing father and husband.

"Anna made me this way." Kristoff said and winked at her.

"Hardly." Anna giggled.

"Well we just came to visit you all today and then we were going to the frozen lake to be with each other as a family." Kristoff explained.

"It's a good thing you stopped by today because we have a present for you and your family!" Bulda said.

She handed him a necklace with a blue crystal, then a pink one for Anna, and then three green ones for the twins and the unborn baby.

"Thank you so much." Kristoff said and put the necklace around his neck, Anna and the twins doing the same.

"Can you guys say thank you to Bulda?" Kristoff asked his kids.

"Thank you Bulda." Christabel and Alexander both said shyly.

The Bjorgman family stayed and talked for a little while longer, the twins played with the troll kids and babies, Kristoff and Anna talked to Grand Pabbie, Bulda, Cliff, and even Clay for a little while about raising children and now her third pregnancy. Everyone said "Happy birthday" to Kristoff and he gave everyone hugs before gathering up his family to leave for the day.

"Goodbye everyone and thank you!" Kristoff and the rest of his family waved goodbye.

"Take care!"

"See you soon!"

"Good luck with the baby!"

"Come back soon!"

"Love you!"

"Thanks for the visit!"

They rode away to the frozen lake and Sven stopped on the grass beside the frozen lake because Kristoff thought it was too dangerous for Anna or the children to set foot on the lake. They opened up the picnic basket and pulled out sandwiches, juice, and fruit for the kids and themselves along with chocolate for desert.

"Happy birthday Kristoff." Anna said and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you for all of this today. I forgot how much I missed coming up here and being away from all of that royalty for a little."

"It's nice for me too. I don't have people constantly aiding me every second of the day. I can be free for a little. And better yet, I can be with the people I love the most." She smiled and ruffled her children's hair.

"You are the best person I know and thank you for making this day special for me. It really is a beautiful day and the lake looks pretty solid." Kristoff commented.

"The sun makes the ice look purple." Anna said and looked up in the sky.

"I guess it does." He chuckled.

"Daddy? Do you have a mommy and daddy?" Christabel asked.

Anna's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised in the air. Kristoff swallowed his sandwich and sighed, looking out over the lake. Anna touched his hand and nodded for comfort.

"Yes, I did have a mommy and daddy when I was young. They died though so I…I just don't have any now." He said.

"I'm sorry I said something." Christabel said and looked down.

"Don't be." He said and pulled her onto his lap. "I promise you that I won't leave you."

Christabel smiled and snuggled up into his chest. "If it makes you feel any better, you're the best daddy in the whole wide world." She said.

Kristoff smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It does, thank you. And you two are the best kids in the whole wide world." He said and tapped their noses.

"Aw group hug!" Anna chimed in and scooted closer to everyone and they all hugged and giggled.

The kids jumped off of the sled to go feed Sven a carrot or two leaving Kristoff and Anna alone. She laid against his chest and sighed, their fingers intertwining like they were young couples in love all over again.

"You know…you still haven't given me a present yet." Kristoff whispered in her ear.

"I know. I have something in mind I think you may enjoy." She whispered back.

"Can I have a sneak peak?"

Anna reached her hand behind her and squeezed one of his butt cheeks and giggled. "The rest is for later."

"How soon can we get out of here?" He asked.

"Patience love. And happy birthday."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah Kristoff's birthday! I want to feature everyone's birthday at least once in this story because so far we've only had Elsa and Derek's in the first one. I hope you enjoyed this cute chapter and I have one more before shit begins to go down! So again, happy birthday ****Guest Emily**** and I hope this update made your birthday a little more magical! I will resume responding to reviews next chapter so I hope to see some! Love you all and have a fantastic rest of your day!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR EMILY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**


	21. My First Kiss

**A/N: Hey sexy people! So funny story, my sister and I were on a walk yesterday and we walked under a tree and a spider decided it wanted to be my friend and relax on my shoulder…then crawl in my shirt…pervert. Anyways, I named the spider Charlotte even though I assumed it was a boy because it went into my shirt. So anyways, I felt it all up in there so I flipped out and almost took my shirt off in the middle of my beautiful neighborhood! So I did get Charlotte out of my shirt eventually and so now I have arachnophobia. The whole first part of this chapter, I kept on thinking of the song My First Kiss by 3OH!3. You'll figure out why. So enjoy chapter 21!**

* * *

A knock at the door broke the silence between Elsa and Derek's reading time and caused them to jump a little. They looked at each other and shrugged. Elsa was sitting up in the bed against the headboard with her ankles crossed while Derek's head was lying on her thighs and his feet where dangling off the bed.

"I'll get it." Derek whispered, trying not to wake up Kenneth.

Elsa nodded.

He walked over to the door and opened it slightly, Elsa also looking, to one of the servants. Derek smiled warmly at her and opened the door all the way.

"How can I help you, love?" Derek said to the old servant.

"There is a guest here to see you in the library, sir." She said and shrugged.

"Male or female?" Elsa asked from the bed making Derek roll his eyes.

"Male, your Majesty." The servant tried not to laugh. Elsa gave a thumbs up and continued reading her book.

"Why the library?"

"I don't know, I suppose it's the quietest place in the castle, sir." She said.

"Very well, thank you. Tell him I will be there in five short minutes." Derek said and the servant bowed and took her leave.

"Who do you suppose it is?" Elsa asked and placed her book down next to her.

"I don't even know. I don't have any friends." Derek said.

"Of course you do, Derek!" Elsa laughed and then quieted herself because of a sleeping Kenneth.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" He smiled and crossed his arms.

"Bjorn, Oddvar, Kristoff, Nicholas, and even that bum Marius."

"Kristoff is my brother-in-law and Nicholas is 'courting' my sister." Derek stated.

"Still your friends." Elsa mumbled.

"Whatever, I'm going to see what this big fuss is all about."

"Love you." Elsa said as she began reading again.

"Yeah, yeah." He brushed her off jokingly and exited the room leaving her in smiles until she heard fussing from the nearby crib.

_Seriously?_

Derek walked down the long hallways until he reached the library where he and Elsa were known to spend a lot of their time together. Not many people sat on the couch in that room anymore. He loved that library….

"Nicholas?" Derek said as he opened the door and noticed him looking at the former King, Adgar's coronation painting on the wall.

"Derek, good afternoon. Uh….how are you?"

"Fine, yourself?" He said hesitantly.

"Not so good actually. I wanted to talk to you…..about Leia." Nicholas said.

Derek felt that heat build up in his chest again. It wasn't that he didn't like Nicholas, because he did. But the thought of anyone or anything hurting her made him swell with anger and resentment.

"What about Leia?"

"Look, I like Leia so much….I'm actually starting,….well I'm starting to love her believe it or not."

_I'd rather not. _Derek said to himself.

"What are you getting at?" Derek asked and crossed his arms.

"W-Well…"

"Don't tell me you want to propose to her?" He said with worry in his eyes and voice.

"No! No we haven't even kissed yet." He said and then his face turned red. He looked at Derek who was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Seriously? You have been courting for six months and you haven't kissed yet?" He laughed.

"This is weird coming from you. I figured you get upset if we just held hands!" Nicholas joked.

"Well in case you forgot, I still am a man and I know how it works. What we want." He said.

"Well with everything that's happened with Johannes, I don't know if she's ready. I don't want her to be forced to do anything she doesn't want to because that's how she got pregnant." Nicholas said quietly.

"I appreciate that. But how do you know that she doesn't want to kiss you?"

"I don't know that! That's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid that she doesn't want to because I do! I do so badly and every time I kiss her cheek or her hand, she gets nervous and licks her lips."

"That means she wants you to kiss her, man."

"But sometimes kissing can lead to other things." Nicholas said honestly.

"Have a seat, Nicholas."

* * *

"Ugh I just want him to kiss me!" Leia yelled in Elsa's room behind closed doors. Kenneth was awake at this point.

"He hasn't kissed you yet? Girl, move on." Anna said as she entered the room with no kids for once.

"Anna." Elsa softly chided.

"What? Kristoff and I started….er…I mean….We _kissed _the second day we met which was not supposed to happen but it kinda did…in some way…." Anna trailed off in a rambling mode.

"I feel like he's too afraid to do it! I keep trying to get close to his face so he just pulls me in his arms and tells me he loves me, pressing his lips on mine as if we're the only ones in this world." Leia said and held herself.

"Well said." Anna pretended to sniffle and wipe a tear away.

"I think six months and no lip to lip action is a little weird." Leia said.

"Then you should kiss him first!" Anna suggested.

"Uh no." Elsa interjected with her Elsa sass. "A woman should never make the first move. It isn't romantic that way. It's always better when the man does it first." Elsa said while changing Kenneth's diaper.

"Well…what was your first kiss like?" Leia asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your first kiss. Wh-what happened?" She giggled.

"You honestly want to hear of me and your _brother's _first kissing experience?" Elsa said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I want all of the grody details of every kissing and sexual encounter you two have had." Leia joked.

"Well then sit down and brace yourself for the heat that melts the ice." Elsa said.

"Wait really?" Leia asked as she and Anna sat down on her bed.

"What? No!" Elsa said. "I'll just tell you about our first kiss."

Leia and Anna snuggled up close to each other on the bed and smiled at Elsa who rolled her eyes and sighed. She picked Kenneth up off of the changing table and set him on the floor to play with his pile of toys.

"So before Derek and I started courting, he and I would take walks in the hallways around midnight almost every night. Every time he and I would hang out, I felt complete and safe and warm….Then one night, I had all of this work to do so I couldn't take a walk with him and instead, I fell asleep at midnight. Anyways, I remember having this dream that we were on the little boat and a storm hit and dragged him under the water. I tried to pull him up but some force wasn't letting me so I screamed his name over and over again until I jolted awake and Derek was sitting at the foot of my bed." Elsa explained.

"What did you do then?" Anna whispered and she and Leia snuggled in closer.

"Well I needed some comfort so I jumped into his arms and he held me as tight as he could. I can still feel the first time I felt his muscles flex and it was the most amazing feeling I ever had." Elsa smiled and giggled at the memory.

"This is going to be good." Leia said and Anna nodded.

"So he tried to leave out of respect but I begged him to stay with me just for one night. He did hesitate but ended up staying because I knew he wanted to so badly. After some silence, he began asking me this question that he never finished…."

Elsa stopped and began reminiscing on that night he asked her permission to kiss her. She smiled lightly at the thought and sighed. Her smiling only became bigger as she thought about how they kissed and how they felt wrapped in one another's arms. Then she thought about their first time. How it hurt at first but then how slow and gentle he was, always making sure she was okay and that it felt good for her.

"Elsa!" Anna said and snapped her back into reality. "What happened next?"

"Well…he indirectly asked my permission for him to kiss me but I answered it before he could finish."

"What did you say?" Leia squealed.

"What do you think she said? They have one going on two kids!" Anna said.

"Hold on girls. I told him yes and next thing I knew, his lips were on mine and we were kissing like we never had before. It was so passionate and romantic that I felt my insides burning. He was so sweet and loving I wanted to go further, but I knew the consequences for that. Anyways, we kissed for what seemed like years until I stopped him before it _could _go further. He then kissed me one last time before we fell asleep in each other's arms." Elsa finished.

* * *

"I kissed her one last time before we fell asleep in each other's arms." Derek finished telling Nicholas him and Elsa's first kiss.

"Wow…that sounds amazing." Nicholas breathed.

"And you two will have your perfect romantic kiss when the time is right. You'll feel it, trust me." Derek said.

"Well look who it is." Kristoff said from the doorway.

"Where are all of the kids?" Derek asked.

"I assume Elsa has Kenny and the twins are with the nanny playing. They need friends." Kristoff said.

"Danielle is being watched by her nanny too." Nicholas said.

"What's going on in here?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm giving him a kissing lesson." Derek said.

"Cool, can I join? It sounds rather romantic." Kristoff said and shut the library door.

"I'd want nothing more. I think I could get used to this." Derek laughed.

"You two are nasty." Nicholas said trying to hide his laughter.

"He's having trouble finding the right time to kiss Leia because he's afraid she doesn't want to." Derek said.

"Thanks a lot." Nicholas said.

"Wait….you two haven't kissed yet?" Kristoff snorted.

"No, so shut it and help me." Nicholas said.

"What can I do?"

"Just….tell me about your first kiss." Nicholas said.

"Me and Anna's?"

"No, you and Olaf's." Nicholas said and rolled his eyes.

"Me and Olaf have never kissed, I can assure you." Kristoff said and then realized what he just said.

"Kristoff, are you too shy?" Derek teased.

"Um, absolutely not! You want to hear about our first kiss? Be my guest. So you know about the big freeze and all, right?"

Nicholas nodded.

"Great, so afterwards, Anna believed she owed me a sled because she was sort of the reason mine got destroyed while we went to go find her sister in the North Mountain. Anyways, she had it ready with a bow on it and everything, even a cup holder and a new lute. It was the most beautiful sled I had ever seen in my entire life and it definitely beat my old one. So I tried to tell her that I couldn't accept it but she insisted and then told me that Elsa named me the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." He explained.

"Prestigious." Nicholas commented.

"Right? Well I told Anna that it wasn't a real thing but she insisted that it was and then asked me if I liked it."

"Please tell me you said you liked it." Nicholas said and cocked his head to the left with an eyebrow raise.

"I didn't say I liked it. I said I _loved _it and then my initial instinct was to pick her up and spin her around in the air which I did. But while I had her up in the air, I told her that I could kiss her because she looked so beautiful and free. I wanted to badly to kiss her. I stuttered over and over again until she kissed me cheek to shut me up." Kristoff laughed.

"She gave you the first kiss?" Derek snorted.

"Hey!" Kristoff said.

"What? I've never heard this story before and let me tell you, it is pathetically romantic!" Derek teased.

"You're really low, you know that right?" Kristoff said.

"Everyone shut up! I want to hear this!" Nicholas butted in.

"So she told me that I could so I just grabbed her and kissed her on the lips, obviously, and we fell into each other's embrace and just kissed until we heard Elsa and all of Arendelle skating around in the ice rink that she made and we stopped to join her." Kristoff finished.

* * *

"So I told him that he may kiss me and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me so fast that my head was spinning but I closed my eyes and savored every second of it until we heard you (Elsa) and the citizens yelling and having a good time on the ice rink so we just stopped and joined them." Anna said and placed her hands on her swollen abdomen.

"Aww that is so romantic!" Leia squealed. "Why can't Nicholas do any of that to me? I just want to be held and kissed."

"Hey now, it'll happen to you, I promise. When the time is right, I will happen and it'll be the best feeling in the world." Anna said and held her hand.

"So what should I do to get him to kiss me?'

"You can fake an injury!" Anna said and then immediately regretted it. "I mean….you could make him food? The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach!"

"Nicholas isn't an eater." Leia rolled her eyes.

"That is inhumane." Anna said blankly.

"How is your therapy going anyways?" Elsa asked lovingly and held Leia's hands.

"Much better. I only relapsed twice in three months so I think that's progress. He's been giving me tips and whenever I feel like I need to cut, I should write in my journal instead and then go talk to one of you guys."

"Has douchebag been sending you any more letters?" Anna asked.

"Douchebag?" Leia giggled. "Um…he's sent me about four letters asking for me to come visit and he tells me the times he's out in the middle of town if I want to stop by."

"Have you answered any of them?" Elsa asked and picked Kenneth up off the floor.

"No. I…no I don't want to because I don't want him to think I'm still involved with him. I think if I stop answering, he'll give up." She shrugged.

"Leia…have you told Derek about the cutting yet?" Elsa asked.

"N-no….and I don't plan on it. We don't need a fire." Leia said quietly.

"He's your brother, he has a right to know. You need to be able to tell him when you feel as if you're going to relapse or something. He can help you." Elsa said.

"It's just too hard."

"But it doesn't have to be." Anna said. "He loves you. It's not like he'll be angry with you, he'll be angry with Johannes for doing this to you."

"It isn't like that, Anna." Elsa said. "Johannes may cause her horrible grief, but self-harm is entirely your decision. No one forces it upon others, it's something we….I mean, it's something people do for comfort and because they want to take the pain away."

"How do you know all of that, Elsa?" Anna asked.

Leia looked wide eyed at Elsa. She had never told her own sister that she used to cut herself as well. Elsa went red in the face and shrugged.

"I read about it." Elsa lied and looked at Leia who shook her head.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, I don't plan on a day to kiss her but instead let it happen naturally?" Nicholas asked Derek and Kristoff.

"You got it, my friend! But never do anything the first time you kiss because that ruins the moment." Kristoff said.

"Okay…okay I think I got it. Thank you both so much, I feel so much better now." He smiled.

"Also, wait on the whole marriage and baby thing. Enjoy your freedom while you still have it." Derek said and Kristoff nodded in agreement.

"Really? Alright."

"I think we should go find our honey pies before their hormones spiral out of control." Kristoff smirked.

The three men left the library and walked down the hallways to Derek and Elsa's room first to where they saw all three girls and Kenneth in there. The three girls averted their heads towards the three men.

"Hi cutie." Kristoff said and Anna got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him the best pregnancy sucking hug she could.

"We'll catch up with you all later…." Anna giggled and the two dashed out of the room in a fit of laughter.

"You need to tell your sister." Leia whispered subtly to Elsa.

"I will after you tell your brother." Elsa whispered back.

Elsa sighed and watched Leia and Nicholas leave. She sat at her desk and rested her head on the desk. Her husband came over and began gently massaging her flail shoulders. She moaned and closed her eyes, savoring the weight lifting stress off of her shoulders.

"Feel good?" Derek asked.

"Mmhmm…." Elsa sighed.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

A devious smiled appeared on her lips as she was hidden and quickly put on a desperate face and looked up at him, smiling.

"Can you please go get me some of the smoked salmon and put some of that chocolate from Mexico and then some cooking flour?" Elsa asked.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"What? Is that a _problem? _Are you trying to tell me to stop eating? Look, I know I'm the fattest one in this castle and that I'm ugly, but you don't need to remind me every second of the day, especially when I ask you for a small snack! I just want a small snack!" Elsa 'cried' and buried her head back in her arms on the desk.

"No, I'm sorry snowflake, I was just surprised at the food choice. You are the most beautiful one in this castle, I swear." He said and rubbed her back, giving her head a kiss and then adding in a quick eye roll.

"Really?" She sniffled and raised her head again.

"Yep. Now you stay tight. I will be right back." He said and exited the room. Elsa clasped her hands together and sighed in content. She totally had this. Karma is a bitch.

Down the hallway, Kristoff and Anna were snuggling in their bed with the twins in between them. Anna had begun to doze off until her stomach growled and she and Kristoff both opened their eyes and giggled.

"Well, the baby is hungry!" Anna said and stood up in the bed, going dizzy for a second. She stopped and held her head as it spinned and once again gained back consciousness.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah…I just like…_really _dizzy there for a second. Phew!" Anna said and smiled at Kristoff.

"Are….are you positive?"

"Oh yeah, this happens to me all of the time." Anna said.

Kristoff stared at her uncertainly and sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. He looked down at the twins and smiled. They had fallen asleep hand in hand while facing each other.

"Such cuties." Anna commented. "Kristoff?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be a doll and go get me some crab meat on a piece of bread? That just sounds so amazing right now." She said and gave him puppy dog eyes and stuck her lower lip out.

"I guess so." He sighed and got out of bed, the movement waking up the kids. He cursed to himself and shushed them but Alexander was already wide awake and sitting up.

"Want to come with me to make your mother some weird food?" Kristoff asked.

Alexander nodded and had him carry him down the stairs and to the kitchen. Christabel was awake too and sat up in the bed and watched Anna struggle to walk over to her wardrobe. She used the wall for support and often held her head as if she couldn't see where she was going or didn't know where she was.

"Are you okay, mama?" Christabel asked.

"What? Oh…yes…." She stuttered and lost her balance, falling to the floor on her back. Christabel's eyes widened and she jumped off of the bed and ran to her mom unconscious on the floor, her hair sprawled over her face.

"MAMA! MAMA PLEASE WAKE UP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO OR WHO TO TELL! MAMA!" Christabel cried and held her mother's held on her lap. "WAKE UP PLEASE!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm a jerk, I know. This chapter started out cute and funny and then boom, Anna faints and poor Bella is all alone in this situation. Well tell me what you thought of this chapter! I liked it actually which doesn't normally happen for me! Thank you for the handful of reviews last chapter and I hope to see the same amount this chapter! I love you all and have a wonderful day/afternoon/night!**

**MichellyGurl14: I'm glad you like it! Love you snowflake!**

**Fletchdoug99: Why thank you very much! Loved your review, love you!**

**RedtheWolf2: Hmm….possibly? You'll see within about five to ten chapters!**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: I will make sure I post on that date! You have my word! I'm glad you liked the story and I hope you continue to do so!**

**Toni: No worries! I'm glad you thought it was funny!**

**IndyGirl89: Nothing "too" bad….maybe…**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: Well I wanted a beautiful shade of green and I found that one and I wanted to use it! I see you used it as well! Nice job. I hope Emily could see that! Will the drama return? I can't answer that question for you, you will just have to read and find out. I don't think you realize how many people write your story. I knew you had potential and you continue to do so well in your story and I'm kind of jealous at how amazing it is! I love it so much. Yeah….Johannes sucks! You are amazing and keep being amazing!**

**Maddie: I'm glad you laughed! I laughed while writing it because I could totally see Anna saying it, hands down! Oh god, I think it would be the best thing ever if Anna had twins again but personally as the writer, I can't keep up with all of the kids and this story would just start to suck. I do have the genders and names ready though! So happy you like it!**

**Guest: Thank you so much, that makes me feel so much better! Aw I listened to the song and started crying. Such a sweet song!**

**SonicXmen94: Wow really? It was my least favorite! But thank you so much it's awesome hearing that! **

**AnnaDahl: Ugh those are my favorite photos! They are just the cutest ever! As much as I adore Delsa, Kristanna will always take a special place in everyone's heart. They were each other's first real loves and it's so romantic! I'm glad you liked this chapter! **

**TheFaultInOurFanfic: LOVE your username! I almost cried when I read that I was your inspiration! That makes me feel amazing and I appreciate that so much. I promise you that I update almost every day so you don't have to worry about checking every hour because it'll be there eventually during the day or late at night! Thank you so much!**

**WYBarrelracer: Same! Elsa is my favorite and then Kristoff is literally right behind her!**

**ElsaLover1999: Never! Especially the Bjorgman/Bentonia/Thiesen family!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: I'm glad I could entertain you! I hope this one did as well! Who needs studying? I'm kidding. Yes I jumped a little because I like it better when their pregnancies are noticeable because it's more fun to write! But yes….it'll be insane.**

**artistreilly421: The birthday spirit is always the best, right? You're welcome, thank you for reviewing!**

**ElsaArendelle: I know, I am too! There will be plenty more Delsa! I just have to even it out so everyone is happy!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: YOU HATE BACON!? Girl….you…...I'll just let it go. Anyways, yes major shit will be dropped next chapter and I am SO excited!**

**The elf from Alagesia: I love your new profile picture! NO! YOU CAN'T HATE BACON! IT'S AMAZING! Yay you guys have the same birthday, I'm glad that happened! Don't worry about a late review, I know you will because you've been loyal in doing so since the beginning of this story. Take your time!**

**AllyCatz13: Kristanna all the way! And don't worry…I have a plan.**

**Escaping The Shadow: I suck at smut but I'm thinking about it. Any ideas?**

**yuli120501: Right? I'm sixteen and I still feel like I'm thirteen!**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: The Bjorgman family is by far the best! There is just so much love it's crazy! The babies will be SO cute and Anna/Elsa-like! I'm so happy you get excited because it makes me excited!**

**PothenaIsMyLife: Yeah I wanted to make Christabel just like Anna personality wise but be a daddy's girl. Kristoff loves her so much because she reminds him of Anna. I have faith that you'll review so don't apologize!**

**Pixelraven71: Me too! I love birthdays!**

**ElsaWinterFrost: Thanks!**

**Guest: Brace yourself for a chapter that will kill you! I'm glad you're on your tippy toes waiting for this next one!**

**smoke4308: Yay! Keep trembling and make sure you wrap yourself up in a blanket! I'm also glad you notice those little details because it helps me write better. Panther attack, huh? I hope he gets hurt and suffers deeply.**

**Abc: Aren't they? They are totally a mix of Anna and Kristoff! **

**beststoryever: Yay you made an account! I enjoy Tangled so I will definitely take a look! Whenever I write about the Bjorgman's, I think of how much you enjoy reading them and how I know you're going to smile the whole time!**

**xandman98: Do you have any ideas on how I could include them in the story?**

**Guest Emily: You're welcome! I hope you had a happy birthday!**

**ANNA, PLEASE GO BACK HOME. YOUR LIFE AWAITS! GO ENJOY THE SUN AND OPEN UP THE GATES!**


	22. Shattered

**A/N: My darlings, welcome back! I hope everyone has had a wonderful day so far! So a lot has happened huh? Anna fainted….why you ask? You'll just have to read this chapter and find out! Shout out to ****ElsaLover1999**** for being the 600****th**** reviewer! Way to go and thank you! If anyone is confused at what any of the characters look like, I'll just tell you now.**

**Derek: Muscular, tan, dark brown hair, emerald green eyes**

**Leia: Light skinned, curly dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, thin**

**Nicholas: Muscular, light skinned, thin, light blonde hair, blue eyes**

**Christabel & Alexander: Identical twins, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, light skinned**

**Danielle: Tan skinned, curly light brown hair, emerald green eyes**

**Kenneth: Dark brown hair, light skinned, blue eyes**

**So….yeah!**

**Enjoy some suspense leading into the real action next chapter!**

* * *

"MAMA!" Christabel called one last time. "SOMEONE HELP!"

Then Elsa, Derek, Gerda, and a few passing nurses all came running in the room to see Christabel lying over her motionless mother on the ground.

"Oh my god!" Elsa gasped and waddled over to her sister and niece. She kneeled down next to he and felt to see if she had a pulse.

Nothing.

Elsa's face faded and her heart started beating uncontrollably. People were now all around Anna trying to wake her up and Elsa sat there on her knees in shock. Christabel crying and pulling on her arm snapped her back into reality.

"Why did she fall Auntie Elsa!?" Christabel cried.

"I-I don't know. We'll discuss this in a minute, love, but we have to get mommy on a bed before she hurts her back. Gerda, fetch the doctor!"

Not even a minute passed when Gerda came running in with the doctor and a few other nurses and they lifted her up on a gurney, Elsa holding a crying Christabel in her arms.

"You need to stay here with Uncle Derek while I go with your mommy." Elsa said to Christabel.

"No I want to go with you!" Christabel cried and gripped Elsa's arms.

"My precious," Elsa began. "Your daddy and I have to go make sure she's okay and I need you to be the strongest and brave girl that you can for me. Can you do that?"

Christabel sniffled and nodded, letting go of Elsa and latching tightly onto Derek.

"That's my girl." Elsa said and kissed her cheek and then Derek's lips before running out of the room and face planting into Kristoff, him spilling his food all over Elsa.

"Jesus Christ, Elsa, I am so so sorry!" Kristoff said and tried wiping the food off of her stomach. He then looked down the hall to see Anna turning the corner on the gurney. "Anna!"

"Kristoff, listen to me right now. You have to make sure Alexander gets to Derek and that they don't leave his side once!" Elsa said quickly as she held onto Kristoff's forearms.

"First I need to know what the hell is going on!" Kristoff yelled.

Elsa scowled at him for using those words in front of Alexander and she took his hand and led him inside the bedroom where Christabel was curled up in Derek's arms. Derek pulled Alexander close to him too and they stayed on the floor while Elsa tried to run back out to Kristoff.

"Come with me!" Elsa yelled and they began hastening down the hallways to the infirmary was, Elsa sweating profusely and Kristoff's heart pumping into his brain.

"What happened!?" He yelled as they ran.

"I heard Christabel screaming for help in your room and I ran in there to see Anna passed out on the ground without a pulse!" Elsa cried.

"She had no pulse?" Kristoff yelled and sped up his running.

_Shit._

"W-well not exactly…I-I mean…" Elsa stuttered.

"Don't you _dare _lie to me." Kristoff said darkly as they reached the doors to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry you cant come in here!" The nurse shouted and tried holding Elsa and Derek back but had no luck because they pushed her to the side and ran into the room where Anna was lying…lifeless. Her skin was paler than Elsa's and her hair color was fading.

Kristoff cupped his mouth with his hand and tears pooled out of his eyes. To see his amazing wife motionless and pale killed him. He knew it, he knew she was sick but he chose to brush it off. Now this happened. His hands clenched against his waist and he buried his head in his clenched fists.

Elsa looked over at her brother-in-law and let his head rest on her shoulder. He cried into her and she held his head in her puny arms, his tears falling onto her skin. She tried calming him down but his crying only got worse.

"She'll be fine Kris, she'll be fine." Elsa lied.

Kristoff stopped his crying and rushed over to Anna and held her little cold hands in his. He kissed them and let his lips linger on there for a while. He took a few breaths before checking her neck for a pulse…..nothing. Elsa bit her fingernail and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. That was her little sister….dead right in front of her. Snowflakes began to fall and ice formed up the walls.

"Elsa…" Kristoff said and looked around the room. With that, Elsa ran out of the room and into the hallway. She held her baby bump and slid down the back of the wall, ice trailing up behind her.

In the other room, Kristoff was trying to get Anna to wake up when the doctor and a few guards came in and tried to get him out of the room, but he struggled to stay next to Anna.

"Sir Kristoff, you must leave so we can help her!" The doctor roared.

"No! No she needs me! I love her and she needs me!" Kristoff cried as he was pulled further and further away from Anna.

"If you do as I say and leave, there's a chance we _can _save her!" He yelled and Kristoff weakened, giving the guards easier access to pull him out. Once the door was shut and closed, Kristoff plopped down next to a grieving Elsa on the floor, her eyes closed with tears and mascara running down her cheeks.

"Kristoff." Elsa whispered.

"What if she's dead? What if she lost the baby? This has happened before and I feel it happening again. I-I don't know what she'd do if the baby…if the baby died….again."

"Come here." Elsa said and positioned his head on her shoulders and hugged him tightly, having a much difficult time due to the size of her stomach.

"Everything is going to be just fine, I promise. I when I say that, I mean it. I promised myself that I would never have anyone or anything hurt any member of my family."

"I can't lose her Els….I need her."

* * *

Two long and agonizing hours passed and Elsa and Kristoff had actually fallen asleep against the wall, his head on her shoulder. The doctor walked in the hallway and looked around until his eyes met with their bodies. He smiled at the loving scene in front of him and cleared his throat, waking Kristoff up instantly.

"Elsa, wake up." He said and shook her. She gently opened her eyes and looked up at the doctor. Kristoff and the doctor both helped her stand up and they held hands in await of the answer that either saved or destroyed their lives.

"Well we have some good news and….some bad news." He said sadly.

"Is she alive? Please tell me she's alive!" Kristoff begged.

"We couldn't find a pulse….for a while. We finally found one in her wrist and then in her heart. She is alive but I'm worried for the baby's survival. I laid the stethoscope on her stomach and I didn't hear anything."

Kristoff and Elsa's eyes widened.

"But that doesn't mean anything! The baby could be in a certain position where its heart isn't facing the front of her stomach. So we don't know anything for sure. But…with her past pregnancy issues, it's a fifty-fifty chance this baby is surviving."

"B-but why did she faint?" Elsa asked, her mouth quivering.

"Have you heard of Braxton Hicks?" The doctor asked.

Elsa nodded while Kristoff shook his head.

"Well Braxton Hicks are the scientific word for 'false contractions'. In Anna's condition, her false contractions caused great pains in her lower abdomen causing her to become dizzy and faint. Thankfully she fell on her back and not her stomach."

"Is she….awake?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, barely though. If you want to come back, I'm sure she'd be glad to see you." The doctor said.

Kristoff began following the doctor until Elsa stopped him.

"Don't you want to see her?" He asked confused.

"I…I think Bella should see her first." Elsa whispered.

Derek got the news from Kai to meet them outside of the infirmary room so he walked down the stairs with the twins holding his hands on both sides of him. Alexander and Christabel let go and ran towards Kristoff and Elsa.

"Auntie Elsa!" Christabel cried and fell into her arms.

"Oh my girl! You were so brave today. Look at me. You were so brave today. I am so proud of you and you should be too." Elsa said as she cupped her niece's cheeks.

"I wanted to be brave for you and mommy." Christabel cried. "I didn't want to be a baby."

"You were brilliant today." Elsa smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to go see mommy?" Kristoff asked his daughter.

Christabel slightly nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. The doctor followed behind Christabel and opened the door for her. Once she saw Anna, she smiled and rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Hey toots." Anna said weakly and held her arms out slowly.

Christabel walked her little five year old self over to Anna's bed and climbed in with her. Anna used all of her energy to lay on her side, her daughter lying next to her under the covers.

"I gave you quite a scare, didn't I?" Anna smiled.

"Uh huh. I thought you died." Christabel said quietly.

"Darling…." Anna cooed and tried to hold her daughter tightly….the medicine still making her weak.

"I thought that I would never see you again because…..because when I asked you to wake up…you didn't hear me and your face was turning purple. I kept on wanting to hug you because I thought it was gonna be the last hug I ever had with you." Christabel said in tears. "I love you too much to lose you, mommy."

That brought tears to Anna's eyes. She sighed and pulled her daughter close no matter how much energy she lacked. Christabel snuggled as close as possible due to the baby bump and sighed, her blonde hair sticking up on all ends.

"I love you very much my princess. Thank you for being the best little girl in the world." She whispered.

* * *

It was about a couple of days since the accident and Anna was put on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy which means she'd be on bed rest for three more months. She knew that doing this would protect her and the baby but being on bed rest bored her to complete death. Kristoff would stay with her most of the time and they would cuddle and gossip and eat dinner together. She didn't even have the urge to have sex anymore because of how depressed she was.

Elsa would often visit if she wasn't too "busy" with Derek or taking care of Kenneth and herself. She would read to Anna and they would still fake their weird cravings to get on their husband's nerves. Elsa would also draw with Anna and they often played chess in which Elsa would always beat her. It was nice to have the company but Anna just wanted to be up and about with everyone.

Leia would visit with Derek at times and bring her food and news from things happening in the town. They would all sing together sometimes which made Anna the happiest because that's when everything felt right. Her kids would see her every day all day, even if it was just to snuggle.

The clock struck three in the afternoon when Anna heard a knock on her bedroom door. Startled, she put her book down and fixed her hair.

"Come in!" She called.

Leia opened the door.

"Hey there." Leia said gently and shut the door behind her.

"Hey you." Anna said with a fake smile and continued looking at her book.

"I can tell you aren't even reading the book. Your eyes aren't moving that weird way they do when you're focused on something." Leia pointed out the obvious.

"Maybe because I've read this damn book a thousand times! I don't even _like _reading!" Anna said and threw her book across the room, it hitting the wall.

"Anna…"

"I'm sorry. I just wish my life wasn't like this sometimes. I just wish I could dive in the water and sink. Just to forget about everything in my life. But then again, I think about life without any of you guys and it kills me." Anna said quietly.

"I think you have a bad case of depression." Leia said.

"Depression? No I don't even know how to be depressed. Well…okay maybe I do but I'm not depressed right now." Anna said and laughed.

Leia raised an eyebrow up at Anna causing her to sigh in defeat.

"It's what the doctor told me. He….he said that my baby has a fifty-fifty chance at living and I don't think the baby will live because they couldn't find a heartbeat and with my past history on babies, I don't have much hope." Anna said sadly.

"You just can't think like that. I know it's hard sweetie. I mean you, Elsa, and I are all mothers and so we know what it's like to feel hopeless. It took Elsa two years to get pregnant, I gave birth alone in a bathroom without any help, and you lost your first baby. We've all had those horrible moments in our lives but that's what's made us stronger as people and as sisters. I know this sounds cheesy but it's the truth. I think with enough hope and prayers, you and your baby will be just fine." Leia said.

Anna smiled and held her arms open to hug Leia. "Thank you." She whispered. "You always have the right thing to say."

"Experience." Leia said simply and kissed the top of Anna's forehead.

Then, Nicholas came knocking on Anna's door and gave them both an awkward smile. They smiled back and Anna urged Leia to go to him and say hi.

"Hi." Leia smiled and hugged Nicholas.

"Hi." He said back. "How are you?" He then said referring to Anna.

"Fine, thanks. Just living the life of Anna Bjorgman in the Arendelle castle." She said sarcastically.

"Sounds exciting." Nicholas laughed.

"Ecstatic."

"Well do you mind if I steal Leia from you for a couple of hours?" He asked and circled his arm around her waist.

"Nope! Have fun you two." Anna said and winked at Leia.

The two walked away from the doorway leaving Anna in devious smiles.

"Where are we going?" Leia asked.

"Well I wanted to take you to town because they're bringing in authentic Norwegian food and people can come sample each of the foods." Nicholas said as they fingers intertwined and their arms swung back and forth.

"Are you trying to get me fat?" Leia joked.

"No matter what size you are, you're just as beautiful." Nicholas said which made her blush.

"How's Georgina?"

"She's a little sick right now but she gets sick all of the time. She probably just has a bug or something." Nicholas said hesitantly.

"Oh…well I'd like to see her soon." Leia said.

"I'm sure she'd like that very much."

They walked the rest of the way talking about the various food items that they would try that day and how gross some of them would taste. They challenged each other to see who could eat the worst food and not throw up, them both being sensitive to different foods, and then racing to see who could eat it the fastest. Once the guards opened the gates for them, they began walking outside hand in hand, enjoying the views and the people and then enjoying each other's company.

Nicholas and Leia came across a young couple with a newborn baby and so Leia had to stop and say hello even though people made Nicholas a little uncomfortable.

"Hi! You have a beautiful baby." Leia said and looked down in the mother's arms to get a good look.

"Thank you." The woman said and smiled. "She's a month old."

"She's so tiny! Isn't she beautiful, Nicholas?"

Nicholas nodded and smiled down at the baby and then at Leia.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Annette."

"That's such a nice name. Well we have to go but good luck with everything!" Leia said and waved goodbye to the parents and the baby.

"Well that was unexpected." Nicholas said.

"What do you mean?"

"Just randomly stopping with a random couple and fawning over their baby." He laughed.

"Oh please, don't tell me you don't think that baby was cute."

"Okay it was pretty cute….but you still shouldn't stop when you see a baby and bombard the mother with questions."

"I asked her two questions…"

Nicholas just stuck his tongue out at her in which she returned. They laughed and leaned in closer to each other as they walked further out into town. They stood in different lines to buy various items they didn't need and then they bought matching bracelets. They did a face painting and then they played miniature golf.

Before they could go begin the taste testing, this happened…..

"Leia?" A very dark and familiar voice echoed through Leia's ears. Her heart stopped and her head turned ever so slowly to see a face she was praying to not be able to see.

"J-Johannes….what are you doing in town?" She asked, Nicholas by another stand.

"Well I get an hour of everyday to be outside and I happened to choose this hour. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just tasting food…" She said hesitantly.

Leia looked around Johannes who was surrounded by guards to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. In all honesty, Leia was embarrassed to even be talking to him out in the open. People were looking at her and then they'd make sly comments the more and more he talked to her. All of his chattering made her head pound until she lost it.

"Can we please just go somewhere private and talk?!" She said loudly.

"Uh….yeah sure." He said.

"Is that alright men?" Leia asked the guards.

They exchanged glances and then led Leia and Johannes to a spot behind a large shop where no one was around. The guards still guarded Johannes so it was hard for Leia to talk to him about anything private.

"Can you give us a minute?" Leia asked kindly to the guards.

"We really aren't supposed to leave his side. Queen's orders."

"Well the Queen is my sister-in-law so if I say that I need to speak to him privately, then I suggest you listen to that and be on your way. Go get something to eat, take a break from your stupid jobs, or go find a nice lady. Just leave us be for five damn minutes!"

The guards took that as an order and left the two of them alone behind the shop together.

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Johannes laughed.

"I had to learn it because of you." She said coldly.

"Well jeez, I thought we were on good terms right now." He laughed.

"We're never on good terms, Johannes. The reason I wanted to talk to you in private is because I want to talk about Nicholas." She said and bit her lip.

"What about him?" Johannes asked with a whisper.

"Him and I are courting and I'm going to make him Danielle's legal guardian." Leia said with much regret.

"Excuse me? That is not his child! That is mine!" He yelled.

"Johannes, you're too dangerous for her to be around and for me to be around! I can't keep this going and not once have you done anything for the baby! You've been able to be in town for three months and not once have you tried to see her or buy anything for her! Hell, you don't even write letters asking how she is! You couldn't give a shit about her and I can't let her grow up without a dad or a dead beat dad. She needs a real father in her life and Nicholas can provide her with that. And the reason that I'm telling you all of this because Judge Tellefsen told me that in order to make Nicholas her legal guardian, I'd have to tell her birth father."

"How dare you?" He said darkly. "How dare you do this to our family! You are letting some stranger raise _our _daughter when it should be me! Do you not see what's wrong with that!?"

"The thing I've wanted since they day you hit me was for us to forget and to be a family! That's all I ever wanted! But you! You've done nothing but make my life a confusing and living hell! With Nicholas, I am so happy and he's never once laid a hand on me and he is kind, respectful, loving, funny, compassionate, and smart! All you ever do is hurt me!"

"Do you think this is easy for me?! I am messed up, Leia! I know that I have issues and you're the only one that hasn't given up on me and yet here you are proving me wrong! I can't believe you'd stoop so low and use Nicholas to make me jealous and to make yourself feel powerful!"

"At least Nicholas isn't a scumbag like you and isn't a coward! He's more of a man than you'll ever be and I will never let Danielle see you! If anyone is going to get hurt, it'll be me! I hate you! You'll never see her ever-"

And then it happened.

Johannes backhanded her right across the face and she fell to the ground, hitting her head against the stone wall.

* * *

**A/N: Oh god….okay just breathe, it's alright, we'll be okay. So now next chapter is the real and actual shit. I'm so scared and you should be too. So let me know what you think is going to happen because I want to see if I can get any ideas or what you think so I know what to put or what not to put! Also, does anyone else think the song "Hey Brother" by Avicii remind you of Elsa/Anna/Derek/Kristoff? It kinda does to me! So I'll post in two days because I have plans all day tomorrow so stay tuned! Eep!**

**Fletchdoug99: Yes I do hate you for your update! Everyone did! Well she didn't die so yours is worse!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: I know I feel like a jerk but oh well! I do update pretty fast huh? I'm glad you're still enjoying it!**

**Nicole R: GIRL THEN YOU BETTER GET YOUR FANGIRLING READY BECAUSE…..WELL I CAN'T SAY BUT YOU WILL DIE! Oh and I apologize because this chapter was indeed sad.**

**smoke4308: Really? Thank you I like hearing that! And a death song should be playing on the piano as it falls on him. It adds the "effect".**

**ElsaWinterFrost: Oh me and my cliffhangers! Thank you!**

**BlazeTheWolfie: Awh thank you very much! I loooove your reviews!**

**ellywelly123: That's classic. I just make my password the same for all of my social media sites so I don't get confused. I'm so glad to hear you almost dropped your phone because that means I did a good job! Even just reviewing once makes me happy and you've done it more than once so don't worry! AND NICHOLEIA IS THE BEST!**

**AnnaDahl: I know I cried while writing the end of last chapter and then the beginning of this chapter. Children are so precious and shouldn't have to go through drama like that. Also with this story, you don't have to be patient. I update almost every day!**

**beststoryever: I agree completely. Elsa is so hard to write about because she's so dynamic but I have to say, she's my favorite to write about. I am obsessed with Kristanna because let's be serious. THEY ARE ADORABLE! Like the way he looks at her and how she looks at him. It's legit true love! They're so easy to love too and I enjoy writing little conversations between them because you can't get enough of their cuteness! Yes…Nicholas. AND YAY! Braces suck, they really do! I bet your teeth with be all sparkly and white.**

**OnyxEmerald: She's alright….but her baby may not be. And I think everyone's anticipating that kiss! I know I am!**

**Guest Emily: I am so glad!**

**IndyGirl89: I know I shouldn't be worried because I know what's going to eventually happen but I still am worried….**

**RedtheWolf2: What's the website called again? I PM'd you with another question. But yes, Nicholas is so cute and afraid but it's pissing everyone else off! I know as much as I feel bad for Anna, Bella's reaction killed me.**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: Chocolate is life. Well except for me…I hate chocolate. I thought switching off would be interesting so I'm glad you enjoyed it. Miscarriages would destroy anyone but for Anna to have two…that'd suck.**

**SonicXmen94: It isn't but hey there you go!**

**W.D.: I know, it's so sad. And totally, of course! I love how they mess with them for fun now!**

**TheFaultInOurFanfic: You could be right, you could be wrong. And just because you're 11 doesn't mean you aren't intelligent. You are very smart!**

**PothenaIsMyLife: Yeah I'm planning on the whole confessions thing. I have to say, I agree with everything you said in your review! Men don't have to worry about pregnancies so they deserve a little pain from the begging wives.**

**WYBarrelracer: I KNOW! And oh yes it does.**

**Abc: Those damn Braxton Hicks! And Elsa is mine too! Yay! Plus, you'd never annoy me ever! You could rant about Elsa for days and I would rant with you.**

**ElsaLover1999: Poor everyone! I make everyone's lives so miserable!**

**elsa0509: OMG right when you said that I started singing that song in my head and then I kept reading to see you wrote that too!**

**yuli120501: Understandable. I have a good way for her to break the ice. Hahaha no pun intended!**

**bexmad: I'm almost positive that can be a real thing!**

**Guest: Your wish is my command!**

**AllyCatz13: Phew, good! Then I shall leave many more….just like I did with this chapter!**

**Frozen: I do what I do best!**

**Guest: I love doing cliffhangers!**

**xandman98: …..Can't say**

**Toni: Glad you liked it! And well now you know!**

**artistreilly421: Yes yes yes yes yes!**

**Pixelraven71: We need the déjà vu!**

**Guest: Okaaaaay!**

**jacob31: So there was a tad bit in this one but I have more planned! Also, thank you for that nice compliment! I appreciate it!**

**The elf from Alagesia: I'm glad you loved it! And don't worry, take all the time you need. Your life should come first and foremost. Good luck with everything.**

**thesinglepringle: I'm glad you found me! You were probably pretty shocked to see 21 chapters up already! I'm happy you're so intrigued and I hope you continue to do so!**

**BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART…**


	23. It's Now or Never

**A/N: Good day my sweeties! So yes I know everyone's mad at me but you'll love me soon! Like REALLY love me next chapter! But first let me just say, I found this video on tumblr and it was a sneak peak of OUAT and Elsa and Anna were visiting their parent's graves and then Elsa told Anna she had a present for her wedding! Oh my god I'm legit dying on the inside so see if you can find the video anywhere! So buckle your seatbelt and enjoy chapter 23! ****IMPORTANT****: Keep in mind that Nicholas has no idea what Johannes looks like!**

**Warning: Blood, bad language, starts of rape, and violence in this chapter. Woo.**

* * *

Nicholas was just finishing buying a locket for Leia when he noticed she was no longer holding their place in line. He figured she was already at the front waiting for him or she was done. Sighing, he made his way to the front of the line without being noticed for "cutting" and noticed she wasn't there at all. He looked all around him but saw nothing….nothing except for a man looking down at something behind a building. He furrowed his eyebrows and headed over to the man quietly, hoping he wouldn't see him.

"Excuse me?" Nicholas said from the side of the wall and not the back.

Johannes looked up, knowing it was Nicholas, and walked over to him instead.

"Can I help you?" Johannes asked.

"Is everything alright back there? It looked like you were confused or something." Nicholas said.

"Oh yeah, yeah everything's great! I just had a horrible stomach ache so I didn't want anyone seeing me….you know." Johannes quickly lied.

"I can send for a doctor if you'd like?" Nicholas offered.

"Oh no I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much. Just needed some air."

"Well alright. See you around then." Nicholas said and eyed the back of the building before leaving.

Johannes waved goodbye and made sure Nicholas was out of sight before he rushed back over to Leia who was lying against the wall, blood spilling from the side of her head. She wasn't unconscious but she had no energy to move or talk. The bruise on her right cheek from his backhand throbbed and she held it in the palm of her hand. Seeing Johannes coming back, she tried to crawl away but he kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of her. She coughed multiple times before looking up at him and scowling. He bent down next to her and forcefully grabbed her chin with his strong hands and squeezed it.

"Listen you little bitch, I'm a violent man, I know that. I am also a coward, I know that. But this is something that I've wanted to do ever since I laid eyes on you." He said darkly.

"You…won't…hurt me….ever….again…" She choked.

"Really? Are you that naïve darling?" Johannes said and laughed hoarsely.

All of a sudden, Johannes heard the two guards coming back to where they knew he and Leia were talking so he scooped a weak Leia up in his arms and quickly ran out into the woods before anyone could see him. He climbed over twigs, braches, and logs before making it to his destination. There was a little house deep into the woods where Johannes would go to get away from the challenges of everyday life and as far as he knew, nobody knew about it so he opened the door with the key from under the mat and took Leia inside, throwing her onto his bed and locking her in there.

"Help…." Leia gasped and held her stomach and head, tears falling freely from her eyes.

About ten minutes passed and Leia had passed out completely due to blood loss. It trickled on the pillow from where she tried putting pressure on it but her weak body gave out and she was done for. Johannes unlocked the door and smiled evilly at her unconscious body. He closed the door behind him and slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, pushing her hair out of her face.

"If they can't find you….they'll have to give Danielle to her technical legal guardian….me." He whispered in her ear. "Get up!" He said and smacked the back of her head, waking her up.

"What….?" She said, her vision blurred and her head pounding. She looked up to see Satan's spawn standing above her, his demeanor as evil as ever. She tried to sit up, but the bruise on her rib made it quite hard.

"Aw are you having a difficult time?" Johannes mocked and kissed her cheek.

"What do you…want from me?" Leia asked.

"Let's make this simple, shall we? I've been wanting to see Danielle for almost three years now, haven't I? Well if you were to accidently….go missing or…die? Then Danielle will be rightfully mine." Johannes said.

"Are you stupid or something? If….I died, then Danielle would become Derek and Elsa's because I put them in my will…..she'd never be yours." Leia coughed.

"Well my sweet….what if your beloved Elsa and Derek couldn't live to raise her? Or Kristoff and Anna? Or maybe even Nicholas?"

"You would never!" Leia scowled.

"Wouldn't I? My dear….if I can show you how strong I am….I can show your beautiful family how strong I am as well." He laughed.

"I think you may have forgotten that Elsa has fucking ice powers and Derek has fire powers." Leia said hoarsely.

"What if I made up a story? What if I told your wonderful brother and sister that I found you dead somewhere in the woods and they believed it? What if I snuck in past the guards, left a little note in your room written by yourself that you want to give Johannes full custody? What if-

"They'd never believe it."

"Really?" He said with an eyebrow raise.

"Elsa will surely kill you with her bare hands, make no mistake." Leia scowled.

"Arguing with you is pointless. I will get my daughter back and you and your royal family will be nothing but a memory. But first, it starts with killing you."

* * *

Elsa was staring out the window in the dining room of the castle. She bit her fingers worriedly because Nicholas and Leia had not shown up to dinner like they had promised. She knew they were young and free but a promise was a promise. She sighed and placed a hand on the window to support her uneven balance due to the pregnancy and smiled. She watched the people of her kingdom live happily and safely, no one to hurt them or make them feel threatened. _That _was Elsa's goal in being a Queen.

Before she knew it, two arms slipped around her waist and soft kissed traveled from her lower neck to her jawline. A small smile appeared on her face and she placed her hands over her husband's and turned around.

"Hey beautiful." He said cheerfully.

"Hey handsome." She reciprocated. "Where's Kenneth?"

"Just put him down for his nap. I think he takes after Anna in the whole 'being tired after eating' thing she does." He smiled.

Elsa laughed and turned her attention back outside.

"What's on your mind?"

"What makes you think something is on my mind?"

"I just know."

Elsa smiled and sighed again.

"Don't you think it's odd that Leia and Nicholas didn't show up for dinner? I mean, they made a solid promise to be here and they didn't and still aren't here."

"Elsa," Derek began while massaging her thin shoulders, "They probably got preoccupied with all of the shops and stores. Those two could spend days together nonstop. They're fine just give them a little more time."

Before Elsa could answer, the two guards that were in charge of Johannes came rushing into the castle and into the dining room where Elsa and Derek were. They were shaking out of fear and sweating profusely. The royal couple watched them in confusion, yet in slight fear of what was to come.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" Elsa asked.

"Y-you're M-majesty. W-we have s-some bad n-news for y-you." One of them quivered.

"I'm listening."

"We were taking Johannes Dubach out for his hourly visit in town today and Miss Leia Bentonia wanted to have a word with him in private but when we got back….they were gone and there was a pool of blood behind the store." The other one said.

"You let them be alone together?!" Elsa raised her voice, ice forming up the walls and to the ceiling.

"Miss Bentonia said that it was alright and to just give them five minutes. We did that and then they both disappeared." He said quietly.

"Elsa, she could be hurt! Or worse!" Derek said and held his wife's shoulders.

"I know, I know! Uh…you two, rally up every soldier in the Arendelle army, every guard, and make sure everyone stays in their homes! I want every house, building, and shack checked from top to bottom for Leia and/or Johannes! Now!" She yelled and the two scurried off to do as ordered.

"Where the hell is Nicholas then? I bet that bastard had something to do with this!" Derek growled.

"No he didn't! He loves her, Derek! It's all Johannes, I know it is. Please trust me, you have to trust me!" Elsa begged.

Derek sighed and held her hands. "I do trust you, I'm sorry. I just don't want her getting hurt or killed by this psycho! She needs our help, now and…I have to do it." Derek said.

"What? No! I can't have you getting hurt! We have a baby on the way and now is not the time for you to be in danger!" Elsa cried.

"What if it was your sister?" Derek said. Elsa looked at him teary eyed and nodded, trying to hide her fearful tears.

"O-okay….but-"

"Derek! Elsa!" Nicholas yelled from the doorway.

"Nicholas?! They both said simultaneously.

"What's going on out there? Where's Leia? Did she come back here?"

"Why weren't you watching her?!" Derek screamed at Nicholas.

"I was! I turned my back for five minutes to go into a different line and then she was gone! I didn't even know what happened!"

"God dammit, Nicholas!" Derek cursed and turned his head away.

"We think Johannes might have taken her somewhere and we need to find her before anything bad happens!" Elsa said and walked over to him. He held Elsa's hands and looked at Derek.

"You two have my word, I will take two guards with me and we will search for her until we die." Nicholas said sincerely.

"No, I'll be joining you." Derek said.

Nicholas smiled at Derek and he felt like he had to smile back in which he did.

"Okay enough of the romance, you two need to go now! Now before it's too late!" Elsa yelled.

Derek turned around and kissed Elsa as passionately as possible and gripped her hands in his, their noses barely touching.

"I promise you that I will come back alive. And so will everyone else." He said.

A tear ran down Elsa's cheek and she kissed him again. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too my Elsa." He said and kissed her again and then her stomach. He looked at her one last time before leaving the room with Nicholas, leaving Elsa in tears behind.

* * *

"You will not lay a hand on me." Leia said.

"Do you really want to challenge me?" Johannes smirked as Leia still lie on his bed.

"You intimidate me, Johannes. You are nothing but a coward! My family will find me and you will be imprisoned….or worse."

"Shut up!" He said and smacked her on her left cheek. He'd done worse so that was something she was used to. "You see? I just laid a hand on you. Now zip it or I'll make you pay."

Leia shut her mouth and lowered herself back onto the bed and watched as Johannes left the room and locked the door. She sat up and struggled to walk over to the mirror in the room. Her eyes widened at the damage he had done to her body. The side of her head had a dark bluish mark and dried up blood from hitting her head on the stone wall, she had a large purple bruise on her stomach from where he kicked her and she was almost certain one of her ribs were bruised, and she had a bruise on her right cheekbone and a hand mark on her left. Tears welled in her eyes and she buried her head in her hands. She needed to get out of there and she needed to do it fast.

She limped to the other side of the room where a large window was supposed to be but it was blocked out by several wooden panels. She tried pulling them off but they were nailed firmly into the wall making it impossible. She searched for a screw driver or for any other thing that could possibly help but she found nothing. There were only three things in the room that weren't furniture. There was a Holy Bible, a belt, and perfume. Leia sighed and sat back on the bed.

* * *

At least two hours passed and most of the houses, shops, and shacks had been searched from top to bottom in Arendelle and there was no trace of Leia or Johannes whatsoever. They began to send troops out to look for her in neighboring kingdoms and some were on the seas looking to see if there were any little boats with any source of someone on them. They checked the entire castle as well but still nothing.

"This is where the blood was found, Sir." One of the guards said to Derek with Nicholas. He led them behind the shop and they both gasped at the sight of how much blood there was. Then Derek noticed something.

"This is Johannes's old shop where he was a blacksmith." Derek whispered.

"What?" Nicholas asked.

"This is Johannes's old shop where he was a blacksmith!" Derek said louder.

"Why would he take her over here?" Nicholas asked.

"I-I don't know." Derek said and looked around, feeling the stone and stomping on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Nicholas asked.

"I'm seeing if there's a secret passageway or something!" Derek said but ended up finding nothing.

"Sir Derek!" One of the guards shouted. "We found very faint footsteps in the snow that leads into the woods!"

It was still winter in Arendelle and Mother Nature decided that she wanted it to blizzard today so the snow piled up faster and faster leaving trails of footprints to nothing.

"But why is there no blood showing? Wasn't she bleeding?" Nicholas asked.

"Johannes may be a bastard but he can be very smart when it comes to these situations." Derek said. "But let's move men! The sooner we get there the better!"

All four men trudged through the snow and once they reached the woods, it was so difficult to see because the ground and all of the trees were white. Also, the force of the blizzard hit their faces making it difficult for them to see where they were going. They trudged through the snow for an hour at this point, constantly calling out for Leia's name but there was no answer.

"We should head back, she probably isn't in here!" Nicholas called to Derek.

"No I know she is! We just have to look harder! I won't stop until we find her!" Derek yelled back.

"But it's getting windier out here and what if she's not even in here?!"

"You can leave if you want to, Nicholas! But I am going to keep looking!"

Nicholas sighed and continued walking with Derek.

* * *

Leia had fallen asleep in Johannes's bed and the sound of the door opening awoken her and she sat up quickly, understanding his routine now. He eyed her malevolently and walked closer to the side of the bed, his shoes echoing against the walls. Leia gathered herself up and watched him come closer, her glare intensifying.

"What do you_ want _with me? If you're going to kill me, just do it! God dammit just do it!" She yelled.

Johannes just grabbed Leia forcefully by the arm and dragged her outside where it was a horrible snowstorm and brought her to the back of the house. There were chains that were hanging on the wall and once Leia saw that, she began screaming but Johannes put his hand over hers to mute her. She kept struggling to get out of his grasp but he was way too strong for her. He roughly pushed her against the wall and chained her arms and legs to it, locking them so she was securely tightened against it.

"You fucker!" Leia yelled but Johannes slapped her once again and gagged her with a bandana.

"If you don't shut up, I'll make this more torturous then I intended to!" He roared and she shut up.

_What is he doing to me? Oh god, I need someone to help me. God please help me. Please…._

"Now there's something that I've been wanting to do with you for a long time now. It's something I've missed doing because, well, I've been in a dirty cell for two years. I've missed your beautiful body and I long for it before you….go." Johannes smirked.

He pulled the gag out of her mouth and then kissed it fiercely.

"The one thing I like is for you to scream my name. It's a total turn on." He said and attached his lips to hers.

"And if you talk back to me, I have a whole bag of things I can punish you with, am I understood?" Johannes asked.

Leia swallowed and nodded back.

_God help me._

Johannes began roughly kissing her again, his hands settling on her hips and making their way up her waist and then right on her torso just below her breasts. He stopped kissing her for a brief second to take in her body and he sighed with that evil smile of his. She could smell the alcohol on him. Heavy alcohol. His balance was a little off and Leia tried her best not to scream or fight him.

"So beautiful." He whispered and kissed her again, the alcohol resting on her lips. She squinted her eyes shut and tears ran freely down her cheeks when his hand cupped her breast. She bit her lip and shut her eyes as his mouth gradually made its way down to her neck. He sucked gently on it while his hands still massaged her breasts.

_I can't let him do this to me. I need guidance, God. Please help me._

"Hit me." Leia demanded stopping Johannes dead in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"I don't want to be intimate with you. I have too much respect for myself. So hit me. Torture me. Do anything else with me." Leia said.

Johannes took a step back and laughed.

"You really think I'm going to just do what you say?" He asked and folded his arms.

"What? Are you too afraid?" She mocked. "Hit me."

"All you do is further piss me off!" Johannes roared and punched Leia right in the eye. She gasped and squeezed her other eye shut in fear. She could feel her eyeball throbbing and watering up.

"Is that….is that all you got?" She bravely challenged.

Without another word, Johannes punched her twice in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. It took her about a minute to regain her focus, all of her insides burning with pain. She could only see out of one eye and she couldn't hold herself due to the chains being around her legs and arms.

"You're pathetic." Leia gasped and coughed.

"It's like you want to get yourself killed." Johannes said and ripped a chunk of her hair out. That caused Leia to scream at the top of her lungs, even scaring Johannes for a minute. She continued her screaming, the sound echoing throughout the woods. Frightened, Johannes slapped her once again to shut her up. He gagged her mouth again and put a tarp over her body so she was hidden and ran back inside, leaving her in the cold.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Nicholas said.

"That was Leia!" Derek yelled.

"How do you know? That could've been anybody!" Nicholas said.

"I know my sister's scream." Derek said to Nicholas.

"Leia!" Derek yelled.

"Leia where are you?!" Nicholas also called.

They didn't hear the scream again but one of the guards who was way ahead of them yelled something. They heard his voice through the wind and ran through the snow to catch up to him. In the distance, they could see smoke from higher up in the sky.

"I see a house!" The guard yelled.

"Who has a house in the middle of the damn woods?!" Derek yelled.

"Someone who wants to hide others…." Nicholas said to himself but loud enough so Derek could hear.

The four ran towards the house and stopped at least thirty feet away from the front door. They didn't know what to do. They didn't know if they should go any closer or if they should knock, or if they should call for Leia's name.

"What do we do?" Nicholas whispered.

"We have to look inside." Derek said and began walking but Nicholas held him back.

"Are you insane? What if it's a trap? What if he knows we're here? What if-"

"What choice do we have? That is my sister and your….girl…your significant other in there! What if that was your sister in there?" He pulled that card.

Nicholas sighed and nodded.

"But we're just going to peak through the windows." Nicholas said.

The guards stood behind them to make sure they were protected while the two peeked through each of the windows to find nothing. It looked like an average old house. The only odd thing was that every door was shut and there was a small blood stain on the door of a bedroom they assumed.

"She's in there." Nicholas breathed.

"How are we going to get in?" Derek asked.

Nicholas inhaled and walked over to the front door and slowly tried turning it and it was locked. He cursed to himself and he and Derek tried pushing on the windows but it didn't work.

"Let's try the back." Derek whispered and Nicholas nodded.

The four of them walked to the back of house and looked though all of the windows again, pushing on every single one of them. They were so sturdy that with both of their weights, it wouldn't open. Derek turned the doorknob on the back door but it was also locked.

Then they heard whimpering.

"Shh…do you hear that?" Nicholas whispered.

All four of them stood frozen in place as they continued to hear the whimpering.

Then they saw it.

Red. Blood red.

"The tarp…" Derek said.

The two of them looked at each other and quickly ran over to the tarp and felt it. There was someone underneath it. They began panicking and ordered one of the guards to go back and get help from the Arendelle army and to inform the Queen that they found her.

"God dammit take it off of her!" Derek yelled.

"I'm trying!" He yelled back.

"It won't come off! Look for something to rip it with!" Derek said.

"Okay." Nicholas said and looked all around him. He couldn't find anything that could potentially rip anything until he found….the bag. He rushed over to it and opened it, horrified at what he found.

"What is it?!" He called.

Leather belts, whips, duct tape, scissors, nun chucks, and a knife.

Ignoring Derek's question, Nicholas shakily grabbed the scissors and rushed back over to Derek and Leia. He began cutting the tarp right in the center and once he got it all off, Leia's beaten body was revealed. Derek and Nicholas's mouths gaped open when they saw her and she looked weakly up at them and then her head hung.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Leia stay with us! We're going to get you out of here!" Nicholas said and gently cupped her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open and once Nicholas pulled the gag out of her mouth, a little smile appeared across her face.

"Are you okay? Oh god of course you aren't okay. Fuck." Nicholas said as he and Derek worked the chains with the lock that Johannes was stupid enough to leave outside. Once they got her freed, she fell into her brother's arms and shook from the cold.

"God dammit, Leia you scared us half to death! I love you, I'm so sorry this happened to you!" Derek cried and held his little sister close.

"We….we have…to get out of….here…." Leia coughed.

"She's right. Come on." Nicholas said, too hurt from seeing the person he loved in this kind of pain.

Derek, Nicholas, and the guard helped Leia stand up and she grunted a few times. All of their backs were facing the same way and once she was fully on her feet, her eyes widened as she looked past them.

"Leia what's wrong?" Nicholas asked.

"Watch out!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh shit! You can probably guess who's standing there! I think this chapter was okay but it kind of dragged out a little. Oh well, next chapter I SWEAR is where the REAL REAL action is. I had to build up to it to make you guys mad at me! So we've officially figured out that Johannes is a bad guy and not "misunderstood". Well leave me your hateful comments because I can't wait to see them! I love you all as always and await for chapter 24…..**

**Fletchdoug99: I bet you hate him even more now!**

**ElsaLover1999: I can't tell you about the baby….And Johannes sucks! I have never hated him this much!**

**elsa0509: I have a new shipment of baby clothes for the store! They're Christmas pajamas for newborns and they have Sven's face on them with a little hood attached on it with little antlers on top! Johannes is such a weirdo I can't stand him. And sadly, no. No one saw.**

**yuli120501: What's your real name? I have an idea! Anyways, you couldn't have said that any better my friend! You rant all you want! I'm glad I could "hit you right in the feels". **

**Datgodapple: A blizzard more like it.**

**Nicole R: IT'S HAPPENING! Well it happened….a little. I laughed so hard when you said you were going to the corner to die. That's how I feel whenever I read a fanfic! NICHOLEIA IS COMING!**

**SonicXmen94: Oh yes he is. A VERY fiery beating.**

**Toni: Girl, I completely understand! It's all just too much to handle, trust me. I hope her baby will be okay too because she can't afford to lose another one, you know?**

**beststoryever: Oh come on! I'm 100% positive that the Disney company can make her better than I did. I just wrote her in ways I wanted to see her. Regal, loving, childish, devious, mischievous, and funny. I am touched that you said that though! Well I'm glad you feel better about yourself because that's always the best feeling ever! And I know so is popcorn! UGH!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: I know I am a horrible person. I feel bad that there's never any action in this fic so I try to put it in there once in a while but I am horrible at writing action so that's why it's rare when I put in there. Glad you like it though!**

**AllyCatz13: No need to excuse language here! You've seen the language I use when I write! And to be completely honest with you, I never plan any chapters. I just write one and then post it. I know that's bad but when my reviewers give me ideas, I want to use them because they should be able to feel connected to the story. But I also use my personal experiences in this and ideas from movies that I've watched. But then again, a lot of them are my own and I write what I want to read! And one of my friends on here is currently drawing the fan art for this story so I need to check with her and make sure it's okay if I show anyone!**

**bandgeek63: Just a tad!**

**AnnaDahl: I am so sorry I made you feel like that! I guess that's what writing can do! Hopefully you feel better and can handle this one too! Your comment did kind of make my day though.**

**OnyxEmerald: Well it looks like Leia's two favorite guys found her! And there will be more Delsa within the next three chapters!**

**My Lord Doctor6735: I'M SORRY! We need some drama in this besides family drama. I will try my best to make anything upon Johannes painful just for you.**

**PothenaIsMyLife: Bjorgman, yep! I have to say I thoroughly enjoyed your little rant there and I agree with you 100%. You stay beautiful as well! XOXO**

**wombatsarecute: Why thank you! And trust me, you don't have an anger problem! Johannes is a very hurtable character. And that is so sweet of him! What does it look like?**

**W.D.: Language pardoned. I think all of us need to climb into this story somehow and beat the living shit balls out of him! Good idea? **

**ElsaWinterFrost: Well I kinda lied. Next chapter is the REAL sexy violence!**

**TheFaultInAFanfic: I'M SORRY I REALLY AM! Lol my mom stares at me when I read fics too because I flip out and talk to myself. It's something we all do!**

**xandman98: I cried while writing it too and I'm the same way.**

**smoke4308: Wow. Thank you for saying that and I mean this as well, you are welcome. I enjoy writing so much so it's no chore for me and so I am so happy that you enjoy it so much. You are so amazing! I think I like this death the best!**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: I never watched it but I will for this season! I saw the whole Frozen cast and Hans is alright. I like Anna's character the best because she's got that cuteness to her and they could've done a better job with Elsa's character. I was imagining like Amanda Seyfried or Brittany Snow for Elsa but Georgina will have to do! But Hans. I do that choice. What about you?**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: HAHA I agree! I have 4 shirts, 5 posters, and like other weird merchandise from the movie! My name is Elsa with snowflake emojis in my friend's phone! Yeah I realized that nothing happens to Elsa ever. I mean, the only thing that happened to her was it took two years for her to get pregnant and then she got punched in the stomach from Johannes and that's kind of it. I'll have to see what I can do. You rock too!**

**IndyGirl89: You'll just have to read and find out….**

**The elf from Alagesia: I do that a lot! I do a lot of unexpected things. Oops? Yay I'm glad I could do that for you! *Bows*. Your art is coming along fabulously and when I get some wifi in this house then I'll take a look at them! I'm glad you still love this story and thank you for being such a loyal reviewer and reader!**

**RedtheWolf2: Alright I'll re-try it. Oh Johannes will get it bad, I promise you that!**

**leanne97: I'm known for cliffhangers! Well that's not what happened but it was still a good idea! I want to make it as long as possible to keep everyone in horrible suspense! **

**artistreilly421: NICHOLAS NEEDS TO SAVE THE DAY!**

**Abc: *Hands you a box of tissues*. That was an AMAZING joke! I love puns!**

**Escaping The Shadow: Wow you read my mind! Shh! I completely understand. Executing is just an excuse to ignore the problems even though I did that with Hans. I just personally wanted him dead though! That's my goal! I want you thirsty for more!**

**I'mDivergent13: Okay! I will put SO much fluff in it!**

**Alanna official: Hey we're PM'ing right now! But yes…OMG is the answer.**

**Maddie: Well jeez I hope you don't have a stroke! Yeah he was pretty angry though! He's so cute when he sticks up for his little sister! **

**Guest: Thank you and always!**

**WiredNinja: I will do my best!**

**Guest Leanne: Less than two days? Kudos to you! Thank you for saying that I'm amazing! You're an amazing reviewer and I'm glad you love it so much! I really hope you like the rest!**

**REINDEERS ARE BETTER THAN PEOPLE. SVEN, DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S TRUE? ****_YEAH PEOPLE WILL BEAT YOU AND CURSE YOU AND CHEAT YOU! EVERYONE OF 'EM'S BAD EXCEPT YOU!_**** AW THANKS BUDDY!**


	24. Life As We Know It

**A/N: Hey snowflakes, how are you? I know you're all stressed because of me and I don't apologize. These are what stories are for. To make you happy, angry, sad, stressed, overjoyed, tired, hungry, and even depressed. Welcome to my story! But I have to say, all of your reviews made me laugh my butt off because of how into this story you all are! Love you for that. Also, shout out to **** .1**** for being the 700****th**** reviewer! Thank you, thank you, thank you! So now I swear to God above that THIS CHAPTER! THIS ONE WILL BE SEXY ACTION AND THEN…..well you'll have to read and find out! I'm so excited! Okay, GO!**

**Warning: Same warning as last chapter.**

* * *

"Watch out!" Leia tried to yell but was still coughing and gagging for oxygen.

"What the-?" Derek said and was knocked in his back with a shovel from Johannes. He fell to the ground in agonizing pain and moaned as he tried to get up. Nicholas was now holding Leia in his arms, trying to multitask by getting her to safety and trying to get Derek up to help him fight Johannes.

Luckily, the guard that was currently with them knocked Johannes out for a few minutes and tried to get Derek up while Nicholas picked Leia up in his arms, holding her close.

"We have to get you to safety." Nicholas said.

"…No. I…I have to…argh….I have to help you." Leia struggled to say.

"No! No, you're too weak and I can't lose you like I almost did! I don't care if you hate my for the rest of your life, but I'm putting you inside his house to rest in there."

"No! I have….to help!"

"Leia don't do this. Please. You are so badly bruised everywhere and you have swollen body parts and cuts. You are not helping, you're resting inside!" Nicholas said and ran inside Johannes's house, Leia screaming and crying in the process, and laid her down on his bed.

"Don't you dare….put me…behind a locked door!" Leia scowled.

"If I don't, then you'll escape!" Nicholas protested.

"I can't…..move…..anyways."

"But what if Johannes gets back inside and hurts you?!"

"He won't."

"How do you know?!" Nicholas yelled.

"Because _you _won't let him!" She coughed.

Nicholas's eyes widened and he sighed. He shut the door slowly, trying to savor hi possible last time seeing her beautiful face before he faced one of the most dangerous men he knew.

Outside, Johannes was stirring and Derek had recovered from the blow, except his back hurt a good deal but it was nothing like what Hans had done to him. Nicholas ran to the back again where the guard and Derek were standing above Johannes.

"Is he awake?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah, douchebag is quiet awake. Just still in recovery." Derek smirked.

"Why don't we just kick him now and take him back!? We can avoid all of this bullshit all together!" Nicholas yelled.

"That's too easy…I want to enjoy this." Derek said darkly, taking off his heavy coat leaving him in his light shirt that his broad shoulders and muscles ripped through.

"Get up you coward!" Derek yelled which woke Johannes up.

Johannes rubbed his head and his vision blurred before he noticed Derek, Nicholas, and the guard standing above him. He smiled cockily and stumbled to get up. Once he was on his feet, he crossed his arms and smiled.

"You guys really think you can 'beat me up'? How old are you? Listen, I'm a man! Men need to show women that they are not in charge."

"No _man _hits a _girl_." Nicholas growled.

"A strong man does." Johannes snickered. "Derek, I bet you'd love to know what your sister and I did before you got here."

Derek's hands clenched on his sides and he could feel his palms start to burn. Nicholas looked down and noticed what was happening, Leia had explained it to him before, and he knew just what to do.

"Tell us, Johannes! I'm sure Derek and I would find it quite amusing." Nicholas egged him on, getting the death glare from Derek. Nicholas just gave him that reassuring look and turned his attention back to Johannes.

"Would you now? Well, I'd like to start off saying that we had been fighting over custody battle of Danielle. Pretty simple, right? Well Leia was going to make you her legal guardian." Johannes said looking at Nicholas.

_No….That can't be true. I'm not worthy of her precious Danielle. Never. He's lying._

"You're lying." Nicholas said.

"You can ask her yourself, Prince Charming. But too bad you won't be able to."

"What are you talking about?" Nicholas asked.

Then Johannes came charging at Nicholas, throwing his fist in his face knocking him to the ground. Nicholas held his bleeding nose, his muscles tensing, and his eyes darting up to glare at him.

"Bennett, go check on Leia! Stay with her!" Nicholas shouted to the guard.

"But-"

"Now!"

The guard ran off inside leaving Johannes alone with Nicholas and Derek.

"The first thing I did to her was backhand her across the face! And let me tell you, it felt so good!" Johannes roared and backhanded Nicholas, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Except, she hit her head unlike you did!" Johannes yelled. Nicholas laid limp in the snow, trying as best as he did to get up. He had never been backhanded before so it hurt like a bitch to him. Derek took this opportunity to grab Johannes by the neck and pull him away from Nicholas.

"Did you really think that Derek, the man with fire powers, would have mercy on a bastard like you?" Derek challenged and gauged his fingernails deep into Johannes's neck, getting a loud scream out of him. He then kneed him in the buttocks, almost bruising them, and he fell to the ground in the snow.

Derek ran over to help Nicholas up out of the snow. His cheek was bleeding but that didn't matter at the moment anymore. They both surrounded Johannes who was in the snow, pathetically rubbing his buttocks and feeling the scars on his neck.

"I fucked your sister and it felt amazing!" Johannes scowled. "She tried fighting me but I beat her until she shut up! I teased her and I made sure she suffered! She just didn't tell you, now did she?!"

With that, Derek roared at him, pushing him onto the ground and incessantly punching his face over and over again until he heard a crack on his face and a loud scream following it. He had broken Johannes's nose or at least shifted it. Blood was pooling out of his nose like a stream but Derek wasn't finished yet. And he wasn't angry enough.

"Derek that's enough!" Nicholas yelled and tried to pry him off but he was relentless and he would do nothing but avenge his sister.

"No! Either you're with me, or you're against me! What's it going to be?!" Derek yelled while holding Johannes in a chokehold position.

Nicholas panicked and looked around while Derek was eyeing him.

"I'll be right back!" He said and ran to the front of the house, inside and into Johannes's room where Leia and the guard where.

"N-Nicholas…" Leia quivered as the guard pushed down on her leg with his hands, blood dripping out everywhere.

"Oh my god…what happened to you? What happened to your leg?!" He said, completely frightened.

"The…..the chains dug into my leg….and I couldn't feel it because….because of the numbness of the cold…." She gasped.

"My Leia…." Nicholas cooed and gently caressed his thumb on her very swollen cheek. "I promise you that I will do everything I can to protect you and your family. Mostly you."

Leia weakly smiled and nodded her head mouthing "thank you". He kissed her on the forehead and stood back up, exiting the room halfway before Leia's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I….I love you." Leia whispered, tears falling from her face with a gentle smile.

Nicholas's heart was beating harder than it ever had before as she said those three little words with such a big meaning to them. He smiled back at her and nodded.

"I love you Leia." He said sincerely back.

"Good….now….go kick his fucking ass." She smiled.

* * *

Nicholas ran back outside and instantly smelled something. It seeped up his nose and into his brain causing him to cough uncontrollably. He squinted his eyes and looked up to see smoke hovering in the air, surrounding the house. His eyes widened as he knew exactly what was happening. He dashed to the back of the house, falling a couple of times in the snow and made it back to see the horrific sight in front of him.

Johannes and Derek were about fifteen feet away from each other, circling one another in intense staring and hatred. The fire escaping from Derek's palms seemed to be melting the snow around them and causing the fresh grass to catch on fire. They were surrounded in a ring of fire that Nicholas had no way of getting into.

"You'll soon be dead, Derek! Your fire doesn't intimidate me and neither will you and your soon to be dead family either! I have plans for you, man. First, I will kill Nicholas right in front of your precious sister, then I will kill Elsa, your son, and your unborn bastard child right in front of your eyes! Then I'll make sure I kill Kristoff, Anna, the twins, and her unborn child in front of you as well! Lastly, I'll kill you and Leia at the same time and Danielle will be mine! Make no mistake of that!" Johannes screamed.

More anger built up in Derek's core, the fire circling them becoming more and more hotter, causing Johannes to sweat uncontrollably but Derek completely immune to it.

"Fuck you!" He screamed and shot a blast of fire at him but sadly missed. Johannes cackled like a male witch and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, I thought you had experience in these 'powers' of yours! Looks like you are just as pathetic as Elsa!"

Derek eyed Nicholas and used his hand to open the distant fire apart so Nicholas could enter in which he did. But before Nicholas had made an appearance, he grabbed the weapons in that bag that he spotted earlier and grabbed the dagger. He hid it behind his back and entered the ring of fire.

"Johannes! If you stop this now, we-"

"No!" Johannes shouted. "I will get what I want, make no mistake about that!" He began running towards Derek like the speed of light and crashed into him, hungrily punching him in the face and the stomach. Derek coughed and gasped for air as Johannes pinned him down. Johannes was a large guy, almost larger than Derek himself so pinning him down was fairly easy.

"Get off of him!" Nicholas shouted and pulled Johannes by his hair and off of Derek who was still bleeding greatly on into the almost melted snow.

Nicholas threw Johannes down on the ground with every bit of evergy he had left in his body and kicked him square in the jaw, not necessarily breaking it…..yet.

"You will never touch her again! NEVER!" Nicholas screamed and tried to punch Johannes but he grabbed his arm before he could and pulled him right onto the ground along with him, swiftly taking his dagger away from him. He sat on top of Nicholas's torso and held one of his arms down forcefully while pointing the dagger down very close to his neck.

"You're done for." Johannes said darkly and positioned the blade just along Nicholas's neck and slid it across very slowly. Nicholas screamed in excruciating pain as he felt his blood spill out of his neck and down the side.

"That's what…..that's what you think." Nicholas growled, remembering his promise to Leia.

Even though the pain was intensifying, he used his free elbow to knock the dagger out of Johannes's hands and it fell in the snow next to them. Nicholas and Johannes were then holding hands, trying to fight one another but neither of them making any progress. Johannes kneed Nicholas right in his manhood and he yelped in pain. Johannes took that time to grab the dagger and attempt to plunge it right into his throat but Nicholas soon felt the weight off of him as he saw Derek on top of him, fire pouring out of his hands. The fire circle was getting larger and larger the more Derek got angry and while he was pinning Johannes down, his coat caught on fire and it was starting to burn.

Johannes screamed in agony as he felt his skin become cooked with the fire. Derek's inner demons came out and he began enjoying seeing Johannes begin to burn to death. He roared in laughter and smack Johannes over and over again on the face.

"This is what you get you god damn bitch! I told you NEVER to mess with the Snow Queen or the Fire King! You didn't listen and so this is your reward! I can't wait to kill you!" He screamed and laughed uncontrollably.

Nicholas saw this other side to Derek that he had never seen before and to be quite honest, it scared him a little. He clutched his bruised junk and tried to get up but everything on his body hurt like hell and it was an effort to move. He struggled but surely picked up the dagger next to him and limped over to Derek who was still pinned over a burning Johannes.

"Derek! Make it stop!" Nicholas shouted.

"Why!? I want to enjoy this just like he enjoyed hurting my sister! I want to enjoy this!" He roared.

"Leia would never want you to kill someone and you know that! Cease the fire!" He yelled.

"Fuck off, Nicholas! Get away while I finish him up!" Derek yelled while Johannes was screaming in agonizing pain as he was being burned alive.

"Derek! STOP!" Nicholas screamed so loudly that it echoed throughout the whole wood.

Derek's muscles tensed and so did Nicholas's.

Before Derek could yell back, the circle of fire slowly transformed into ice until they were surrounded by a ring of ice, even the fire on Johannes turned into nothing but smoke. The world around them was white….and cold….and Elsa.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Elsa screamed along with the Arendelle army behind her.

Johannes was fairly passed out due to the smoke and burns boiling on his skin. Derek had his hands around Johannes's neck while Nicholas had a dagger pointed to Johannes's head. They both loosened their grips on the items they were holding and looked awkwardly at their Queen. She gave them both an icy glare and clenched her fist and then opened it again, causing the ice ring to fall into shards of broken icicles.

"Guards….take Johannes to the infirmary and make sure he is under supervision at all times." Elsa said sternly.

"Elsa…." Derek began but Elsa put her hand up and he stopped.

"Where's Leia….Your Majesty?" Nicholas dared to ask. Elsa just looked at him and lowered her eyebrows.

"She is being taken to the infirmary as well. I think it would be best if you two were there as well. You look badly beaten." She concluded, her glare beginning to soften as she realized how much they just endured for Leia's safety.

Derek and Nicholas nodded. Elsa ordered the guards to take them away and she followed behind them. Johannes's house was nothing but ashes and rubble now…..

* * *

It had been a good two days since the whole battle and everyone seemed to be alright, even Leia. Everyone had suffered greatly from the fight and their wounds probably wouldn't heal for months. Johannes was put in a separate infirmary and so was Leia. Derek and Nicholas shared a room because they had most of the same injuries.

Leia suffered from many wounds to the head. One side was badly bruised and mushy while the other side had a patch of missing hair from when Johannes ripped it out. She also had two bruises on one cheek and a red mark on the other. She had one black eye and the other was just a little red. Her hands and feet seemed to be alright but that was it. Her leg had a gash mark in it from the position of the chains and her stomach had a bruise on it along with a bruised rib. Her neck had red marks all over it from when Johannes choked her and her wrist was red from his strong hand grip. Her lips actually seemed to be alright too.

Johannes suffered, surprisingly, with only second degree burns on his chest, arms, and neck. He also suffered from a broken nose and a black eye. The second degree burns were pretty bad but he didn't suffer as much as he should have.

Derek and Nicholas suffered with a bruised cheek from the punches but thankfully no black eyes. Their stomachs had bruises on them and Nicholas had a bruised junk and a half slit neck. Johannes didn't get to his throat so he wasn't technically injured by it, it would just leave a scar. Derek also suffered from nail marks along his neck for when Johannes dug his fingernails into them.

Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa often visited them every hour to make sure they were okay and even still alive. Nicholas's mother would come around every day to check on her son and bring him little presents. Elsa and Anna would try and comfort her as best they could but you could see that she was suffering greatly from it. It was around three in the morning on the third night they were rested and Nicholas had awoken from the Northern lights shining through the room's window. He sighed and sat up, his back still a little sore. He sighed and stared out the window and then at Derek who was peacefully sleeping on the bed. It had been three days since he'd seen Leia and there was one thing he wanted to do most of all.

He used his cane and walked down the hall to Leia's room where it was being guarded by three guards. They saw him approaching and smiled, understanding the whole situation.

"Can I please go in and see her? I just want to see her." Nicholas whispered in a pleading manner.

"Of course." One of the guards said and unlocked the room, granting him entrance. The Northern lights were also shining in the room and it shone beautifully on Leia's face. He smiled as the door shut behind him and he limped over to her and he pulled up a chair, sitting directly next to her.

He grabbed her weak hand in his and held it tight.

"I am so sorry Leia. I….I should've never let you out of my sight. This all happened because of me and I am so sorry. I should've let you go so you and your daughter would be safe but I was selfish and wanted you to myself. That doesn't make me a man. I remember the first time I met you. You were so rude to me and I was just as rude back and right then and there, I already liked you so much. I knew you were a handful and it's just what I wanted. I promised you that I would never let Johannes hurt you….but I did. I did and I can't take it back now. I mean, you trusted me with your secret about self-harm and you let me help you. For that, I will be eternally grateful. The way you love my family and how you treated my sister will always mean the world to me and I'll never forget it. Like I said, I am so sorry and…and god I love you." He said, tears rolling down his face. He kissed her hands again and set them down. "Get better my love."

He stood up with his cane and turned to walk away when he heard rustling in the bed and then Leia's weak voice.

"Last I remember, you were the one who bumped into me at the apple stand." Leia smiled and sat up in her bed successfully.

"Leia?" Nicholas said and turned around, limping in a power walk mode back over to the bed. He sat back down in the chair and held Leia's hands.

"I missed you. God, I missed you so much." Nicholas said.

"I missed you just as much." She said and Nicholas buried his head in her hands and wept.

"Hey…hey look at me. We're together now, everything's going to be fine. Can you look at me?" Leia said lovingly.

"I'm sorry it's just….seeing you in that much pain killed me emotionally." He said and wiped his tears. "You're so beautiful." He whispered.

"Please….have you seen what I look like? I look like a monster." She laughed.

"You want to know what I see? I see a fighter. You fought so hard Leia and it shows. I have never been more proud of a person before than I do with you. You are the bravest person I have ever met and you are amazing. And _so _beautiful. You've never looked more beautiful." He said.

"Nicholas…." Leia whispered.

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much for doing everything you did for me. I just…you gave up everything for me. Your life, your family, your happiness, your body." Leia sighed, a single tear running down her face.

"You want to know why I did?" He asked. "Because I _love _you."

"I love you so much." She whispered.

Without another word, Nicholas held Leia's cheeks in his and kissed her on the lips….hard. It took her by surprise but soon, she melted into their heated and passionate kiss. She scooted over on the bed so he could get on, their lips never anywhere but on each other's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The bruises…." She whispered, their lips still connected.

"I'm sorry…." He whispered back.

"I like it…." She whispered and deepened the kiss even more, smiles forming on both of their faces as they touched each other's bodies everywhere so they could memorize every curve and scar there was.

"I love you so much." He said, his lips against hers still.

"I….love you too." She moaned as his lips reached her jaw line and then softly onto her neck. She kissed the top of his head as he smothered her neck and when he reached back up to her lips, she giggled and cupped his cheeks.

Once they parted for some air, they laid there breathing heavily together, the lights shining onto their shiny and sweaty skin. He kissed her cheek gently and she ran her fingers through his hair and sighed contently.

"They were right." Nicholas said.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked, still out of breath.

"That we'd know exactly when our first kiss would be the right moment." He said and kissed her lips one last time before they closed their eyes.

* * *

**A/N: *Takes a bow*. No, no. No need to thank me! I just love you all too much and I was thirsty for the Nicholeia kiss! I thought it was perfect which never happens for me! I'm proud of myself. I hope you all loved the action and then the kiss! There will be plenty more kisses soon and then some babies! Leave some of your beautiful classic reviews and I will see you soon! BYE!**

**Fletchdoug99: SOWWY! I WILL KILL YOU BECAUSE OF YOURS TOO! WE BOTH SUCK.**

**TheFaultInOurFanfic: OH TRUST ME WE ALL DO!**

**Nicole R: HAHAHA OMG! I re-read it after I saw this and I was so scared that it actually said that but then I was like "Oh no it didn't" but I wish I would've written that instead! I am so pumped for you to review this because you have been waiting SO LONG for this Nicholeia moment and now that it's here, I bet you're dying! I also hope you enjoyed your camping trip!**

**RJCA27: It looks like everyone got hurt! Leia and Johannes especially. Those three degree burns and all. Oops? He deserved it!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: I completely agree. And that's exactly what I wanted you to think! Don't you think this was much better though? They are adorable! It's like the younger version of Delsa!**

**smoke4308: It did! I hoped you liked this one too!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Pixelraven71: *Is beautiful. Especially to Nicholas WHICH IS SO ROMANTIC! Johannes is a fag fairy. **

**ElsaWinterFrost: Me likey as well!**

**Guest Leanne: I know exactly what you mean! I read Christmas In Arendelle in less than an hour and it was about 30 chapters! I couldn't help myself! I also read For the First Time In Never in less than two days! So trust me, I understand! Oh please, I'd NEVER kill Leia. I love her too much. I hope you liked this one too!**

**RedtheWolf2: Eeee thank you! That means a lot to me that you'd say that. I mean, writing is fun and all but it doesn't pay that much and I was leaning more towards Psychology because I am very social and extroverted. I think writing would be a side activity I'd like to do along with interior designing! I'm working on it right now so I'll PM you when I figure it out!**

**bandgeek63: A guillotine would be EPIC! Well I mean it sucks but Johannes Douchebag deserves it!**

**IndyGirl89: You're right. The words are too many to fit a dictionary. They did all of that!**

**Abc: Yeah I kinda wrote a sad one but then it got better right?! Yeah the reason she got pregnant was forced sex by him but she didn't realize that what he was doing.**

**AllyCatz13: I had to keep the drama going but I'm thrilled that you're excited!**

**The elf from Alagesia: I love hyperness! It makes me muy happy! Muy means very in Spanish! I am so honored to have a loyal reader/reviewer/friend like you because that's all a person needs. I believe the "F" word is so powerful and it can express so many emotions. That's why I use it a lot. Anyways, your review made me so happy and I loved your update as well! It's getting really intense! THANK YOU!**

**ElsaLover1999: I think this is the worse he's ever been. It really can't get worse.**

**W.D.: She'd never die! Also, your review game me some ideas….thank you!**

**AnnaDahl: Hahaha I am glad you are this intrigued! It makes me more excited to update!**

**Escaping The Shadow: I know everyone hates me for them. But hey, I need to cause you beautiful people ****_some _****suffering, right?**

**Guest Emily: I truly don't enjoy it, I just enjoy seeing your tortured reviews because they make me laugh. That sounds evil but then again, I'm not very nice when it comes to this story! Girl I know! I freak out when I read stories and I feel like their problems are mine. But yes, the torture will make it's way back eventually! LOVE YA!**

**Toni: It's completely understandable.**

**Frozen12065: I WILL BE BY YOUR SIDE!**

**OnyxEmerald: Well they didn't exactly "kill" him but he fortunately got burned pretty badly! Hope this update was more to your liking! Not that you didn't like the other one.**

**Guest: Sure thing!**

**yuli120501: Yulissa!? Oh my god that is one of the prettiest names ever! I know I hate him just as much, trust me.**

**Guest: I think we all have this bone in our body that holds a hatred for someone and I think Johannes has made his mark.**

**HAFanforever: Not in a million years he won't! I'm the author and I want to see him suffer so I will! Also, I know I've never seen one but I want to SO badly.**

**SonicXmen94: YAY! I'm unhated! Glad you're anticipating the next chapter!**

**artistreilly421: The Hanging of Johannes Dubach. I like it.**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: It's quite alright! I also completely understand and relate to the tantrum you just had. I am here for you. *Pats you on the back as you scream into the wall*. **

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: Not harsh whatsoever. After what he did to Leia? **

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: I have never laughed that hard at a review before! You wanted to throw it out the window? That's priceless. He was pretty crazy with the fire but Nicholas didn't care. He cared more about Derek's wanting to kill Johannes so badly! I updated pretty quickly!**

**wombatsarecute: AWW that was beautifully said! My friend made me a necklace that said "The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway" in it and her twin sister ordered a Frozen charm bracelet all the way from Australia and I'm from the US! We're loved!**

** .1: Yay 700****th**** reviewer! Anyways I UNDERSTAND! LIFE IS HARD IN THE FANFICTION WORLD!**

**THE PAST IS IN THE PAAAAAST! LET IT GO! LET IT GO! WHEN I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWN! LET IT GO! LET IT GO! THAT PERFECT GIRL IS GONE!**


	25. The Aftermath

**A/N: Okay there are a few reasons why I didn't update yesterday as planned. For one, my best friend's brother was having a birthday party and I promised her I'd be present so she wouldn't have to suffer and I was holding a three year old in my arms while jumping on a trampoline so I ended up spraining my back believe it or not. Then, my other friend said she missed me so I promised her I'd hang out with her and then yeah that's what happened. So I decided that I'd take a break from friends and write because I missed doing it! ONE MORE THING! This chapter is dedicated to Piper Torres-Sloan for her birthday yesterday! Happy belated birthday and I hope it was magical! So without further ado, enjoy chapter what is this 25?**

* * *

_It started with a simple touch. The touch then made its way up her legs and to her hips. The hands roughly pulled at the skin on her narrow hips and then his fingers tickled up her sides and circled her waist. She tried squirming out of his strong, yet forceful, grasp but he was relentless._

_"__Stop…." She heard herself whine and drag out._

_Ignoring her desperate pleas, he continued his fondling with her, his hands squeezing her rear and slowly teasing up her back and making their way to her breasts._

_"__N-No please stop…..!" She cried._

_Then his hands cupped her breasts and he squeezed them so tightly, digging his fingernails in them causing blood to withdrawal. She yelped at the touch and tried to wiggle away but he had her and he sure as hell wasn't letting her go._

_"__Get off of me, you monster!" She roared, slapping him in the face. Then came a fist to her mouth._

Leia woke up with an ear piercing scream that could've woken thee whole kingdom up. She sat up in the bed, sweating profusely and panting incessantly.

"Leia, are you okay?!" Nicholas said and sat up too.

"Oh….oh god…." Leia panted and held her mouth.

"Leia talk to me, love, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Nicholas asked calmly and tried touching her hand but she flinched and jerked it away.

"Don't….!" She cried, still afraid.

Then the double doors flew open and the two armed guards came rushing in once they heard the scream.

"Is everything alright?! We heard screaming!" One of the guards said.

"We're fine, really. Leia just had a nightmare but I'm here so she'll be fine." He said. The guards nodded, hesitating before taking their leave back out into the hallway.

"It happened again." Leia choked out.

"What happened again?" He asked gently.

"I-I'm having those dreams where J-Johannes is hurting me." Leia said and then broke down into a fit of sobs.

Nicholas sighed and opened his mouth but Leia scooted in close to him before he could even speak or offer. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and kept her in his warm embrace. She sighed, tears silently falling down her face.

"I want to see my daughter." Leia whispered.

"Right now?" Nicholas asked. "It's four in the morning."

"I don't care….I- the whole time Johannes held me captive, I thought I'd never see her beautiful face ever again but now that I can, I want nothing more than to do it right now. Please….please let me see her." Leia cried.

"Okay….you stay here and I'll see if the nanny can bring her down here." Nicholas said and stood up with his cane, leaving her alone.

Nicholas struggled to walk up the stairs but his leg wasn't that bad that he couldn't walk, it was just a little sore and sprained. Once he got to Leia's wing of the castle, he noticed the candle lit in the room across from hers. He limped over to it and peeked inside to see Renee changing Leia's diaper.

"There, all done beautiful!" Renee said and lifted her off the changing table and turned around, completely startled by Nicholas's sudden appearance.

"Nicholas, God almighty, you scared me half to death you stinker!" Renee laughed quietly. "What brings you up here?"

"Apologies, lass, but Leia would like to see Danielle for a short while if that's possible." He smiled.

"Well it is her child….are you sure it's a good idea?"

"I think it's what she needs right now. Me being there is making her happy and safe but she hasn't seen her daughter in about three days and vice versa."

"Well I guess I can allow it, but make sure Danielle comes straight back up here when you are done spending time with her." Renee said sternly.

Nicholas raised an eyebrow at her and gave her the "really?" look.

"Alright fine, just don't lose her under the covers." Renee joked and handed Danielle over.

"Thank you so much Renee, goodnight." Nicholas smiled and carried Danielle away.

"Did you miss your mommy? She missed you so much Danielle."

"I miss mama…." Danielle said. For being almost three, she was an excellent speaker.

"I did too. Your mama was just busy for a little but now she's here for you all the time and we're going to go see her right now! How does that sound?!" He laughed.

"Mommy!" Danielle cheered, a big toothy grin appearing on her face.

When they reached the door to Leia's infirmary room, the guards granted him entrance and he walked in with Danielle in one arm and the cane in the other arm. Leia looked up, cupping her mouth with her hand and choked back a sob.

"Dani girl…." Leia said and held her arms out for her daughter to settle in.

"Mama why you have bwack eye?" Danielle asked and touched it gently.

"I tripped and fell." Leia lied and ruffled her daughter's curly hair. "More importantly, I missed you so much. Did you miss me?"

Danielle nodded and looked at her mother's red neck. "Mama red?"

"Yes, baby, my neck is all red. It just hurts a little bit, that's all. You're not to worry." She said, holding back tears. If her daughter noticed and became suspicious, then anyone could.

Nicholas sat down on the bed again, but this time he sat behind Leia and spread his legs apart so her back was against his chest and his legs were wrapped around her. She leaned back and rested up against him with Danielle falling asleep on her chest.

"Nicholas?" Leia whispered.

"Hm?" He asked, his lips firmly against her head.

"Do you….do you like Danielle? I mean, not as my daughter but as a person. As a being."

"Of course Leia. I love her like she's my own. First of all, she looks exactly like you which means she is stunning. She is so loving and she's so smart. I've never seen a more beautiful, loving, happy, and even calm child. I see the way she looks at you and the way you look at her and it's heartwarming. So yes, I love Danielle very much just like I love you very much." He said and kissed her shoulder.

"Then I have a question for you….but please be honest with me." Leia whispered desperately.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I...I want you to be Danielle's legal guardian..." She said shyly.

"What!? Are you crazy?"

"Not at all. Just think about it please?"

"I will." He whispered and turned her head so their lips met.

* * *

It was hopeless. Elsa just stared at the ceiling in her room. Her pregnant stomach protruding up in the air and her son lying next to her on the bed. She wasn't even tired. She was….lonely. She hadn't kissed, spoken, or slept with her husband in three days and it was killing her and causing her to become depressed. She sighed and turned to her side to face Kenneth. He was his father, hands down. He was starting to develop more as he reached two years old in two months. He had darker hair than his father which was pretty dark due to the face that Derek had dark brown hair. Kenneth's hair wasn't curly, however, he inherited Elsa's straight hair. His eyes were shut at the moment but they were emeralds and they were radiant just like Derek's. He had Derek's nose still, that was obvious, but Elsa's bone structure. He wasn't feminine at all. When he was first born, he was very tiny. Now, his little shoulders were beginning to broaden for a two year old and his hands were beginning to get thicker. He was definitely going to be built like Derek, thank goodness.

Elsa watched her son peacefully sleep and she rubbed her stomach. Snuggling with both of her kids made her the happiest Queen, mother, person, woman, and wife in the world. She gently caressed Kenneth's soft cheek and smiled. She loved him so much it was crazy. It seemed like the boys in this family took a special place in the royal sister's hearts. Anna was close with both of her children, but she had this special bond with Alexander while Kristoff did with Christabel. Leia had a daughter with no father, but she and Danielle were very close with each other.

Elsa on the other hand was so close with Kenneth it was crazy. Many people, even Anna, only imagined her with a daughter but Elsa deep down wanted a son more than anything and she got it. And she got the best one there was. And not to mention Kenneth loved Elsa just as much. It wasn't that he didn't love his father, but Elsa was very gentle and cuddly with him and she always knew how to calm him down- sing. His powers really weren't effective yet because he was only a baby. Neither had Elsa's though. Her powers didn't do much until she was about four years old, a year after Anna was born.

Elsa shifted in the bed and made her way onto the floor. She brushed herself off and fixated her dress and hair. Leaving Kenneth alone for a moment, she walked into the hallway to see if the coast was clear and walked back inside her room. She gently picked up Kenneth, careful not to wake him, and cradled him in her arms. She struggled to close her door but she did and walked down the hallway to Kristoff and Anna's room. The door was opened which means their clothes were on so she walked right in.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered. "Anna, wake up."

Nothing. Shocker.

"Kristoff, wake up." Elsa said and used her stomach to nudge him.

"What is it Anna?" Kristoff mumbled.

"It's not Anna, its Elsa. Anna's dead asleep and I wanted to go visit Derek but I need someone to watch Kenneth while I go do that." Elsa whispered.

"What time is it?"

"Four fifteen in the morning." Elsa said.

"Ugh…okay just give him to me." Kristoff said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Elsa handed her son over to his uncle and Kristoff shifted back down into the bed with Kenneth lying on top of his chest.

"Thank you." Elsa whispered and Kristoff groaned.

Elsa kissed her son on the lips and took her leave out of the bedroom and down the hall. She held her stomach because being seven months pregnant in her slim body wasn't exactly easy. She slowly and carefully walked down the long descending staircase until she got to the bottom. She took a quick breather before continuing on.

"Morning gentlemen." Elsa said quaintly to the guards who were in front of Derek and Nicholas's room.

"Your Majesty, good morning." They both bowed. "What brings you here this early.

"I just need to see my husband." Elsa said realistically.

"As you wish. But Nicholas is not in there anymore, he is with Leia for the night."

_Finally._

"Oh, that is quite alright, thank you for telling me."

She walked through the door and sighed when she saw her beaten husband lying in his bed wrapped in lots of covers. She held her stomach and walked over to the bed and very gently ran her fingers through his hair. Smiling, she leaned down and kissed his cheek before slipping into the bed with him. He was lying on his side so there was enough room for her. She turned her body somewhat and rested her little hand on his large shoulder and let her eyelids fall. However, they snapped back open when she felt him move in the bed and turn to face her.

"What are you doing here, snowflake?" He whispered.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I need you." She whispered and cupped his cheeks, kissing him feverishly like it was their first time.

"I would've never left you." He said as their lips were attached.

"I know but I still worry. I worry of what you'll become." She said quietly.

"What I'll become?"

"When you had your hands wrapped around Johannes's neck, I saw that look on your face. It was the scariest face I had ever seen; much scarier than anything that was happening around you two. It was the face of pure hatred and death. You really wanted to choke him to death along with those burns." Elsa said.

"I-I….I didn't realize…."

"No, sweetheart of course you didn't mean to….but in the heat of the moment….you scared me there."

"Are you scared of me now?" He asked slowly.

Elsa shook her head. "No. No because I scared Anna the first time I unleashed my powers for evil and she forgave me and continued to love me just the same. So I'll do the same thing with you. I know you'd never hurt me or the ones I love so I have no reason to be. I love you and I want you to know if you ever get overheated, I'll be here to cool you down." She smirked and winked at him.

"I love you forever my beautiful Elsa. What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were just Derek Bentonia who happened to steal my frozen heart."

"Naw, your heart was always thawed. You just never realized it." He said and pecked her on the lips.

"…..Derek?" Elsa asked after they kissed.

"What is it?"

"I know this is a sensitive topic for you…well for all of us right now…..but what should we do about Johannes? I mean, for everything he's done, he should be executed but I can't do it. I'm not strong enough."

"Psh, then I'll do it." He growled.

"No! No, you'll regret it the rest of your life. Locking him up won't do him any good especially with those second degree burns and going to court is pointless because I'm the Queen and whatever I say goes." Elsa shrugged. Derek chuckled at her sudden confidence.

"Then what do you say?"

"I don't know!" Elsa whined. "I don't believe anyone should be executed. I didn't even have the guts to do it with Hans! I actually still can't believe he's dead." She said the last part quietly.

"Well….we can send Johannes away or something? Another country in Europe perhaps?"

"Hmm….I mean, I guess we could but I don't believe that Leia would feel closure with that."

"We'd have to talk about it to her then. See how she feels about it?"

Elsa nodded and turned around in the bed so her back was against his chest, his arms draped around her and his hands around her wrists. She kissed his arms before closing her eyes. They were again snapped open when she felt one of his hands leave her wrist and fall onto her stomach. She felt his growth on her behind and it caused her to blush hard.

"Are you serious?" Elsa asked, trying not to giggle.

"What? I missed you too much." He joked.

"I've lost it, so you're out of luck for the next three months and two weeks." Elsa laughed.

"Wait you lost what?"

"My….'urges'." She said, her face crimson.

"No….you're lying." He said.

Elsa shook her head no and giggled.

* * *

Two whole weeks passed and everyone was thankfully back on their feet except for Johannes who was still unconscious and still healing from his burns. But everyone else's lives went back to normal, except for Leia's. She almost relapsed until Nicholas caught her and so began therapy lessons again. She ended up telling Derek everything about the cutting and he was so emotionally hurt the way she described it and how she almost took her life as well. He hugged her tightly and cried as he promised that he'd always be there if she needed him. He then thanked and hugged Nicholas for being there when she needed someone the most.

Elsa still hadn't told Anna yet. Or Kristoff. Derek was the only one that knew after he was looking through a diary of hers when she was isolated.

"Anna? Can I speak with you?" Elsa voice was heard from the door to Anna's room.

"One second!" Anna called as she slipped some clothes on after taking a bath.

She opened the door while panting from holding a baby and then all of the running. She still managed to have a smile on her face even though she was in obvious pain.

"You okay?" Elsa giggled.

"Oh, yup! Perfect!" Anna said and let Elsa in the room.

"Lock the door." Elsa said nonchalantly.

Anna furrowed her eyebrows and did as told. She watched Elsa sit on the bed and sigh, her hands at her sides. Anna walked over to her sister and rested her hand on her stomach.

"Any kicking from your little princess yet?" Anna laughed.

"Princess? It could be another boy for all you know."

"Listen Snow Queen, I'm a mother of four, I think I know what gender you're going to have.

_Mother of four? Oh Anna….._

"So what? I think it's a boy." Elsa said. "I think you're having a boy."

"I am not having another son, I know that for a fact. I can sense a little princess in my stomach!" Anna giggled.

"They really need to invent something that tells us the sex of the baby." Elsa said.

"That'd be so cool!" Anna gasped.

Elsa just nodded and stared back down to the floor.

"Is there something you came by to tell me or talk about?" Anna asked and sat down next to her sister.

"Um….yes. It's something very private and it's something I've been keeping to myself for a while now."

"How long exactly?"

Elsa shrugged. "Ten years?"

"TEN YEARS!?"

"Shh! Yes, ten years! I-I didn't know how to address it to anyone so I just kept it to myself. I never wanted to bring it up ever but between you and I, there are no secrets." Elsa smiled at Anna.

"Okay, I am all ears."

"Okay. When I was around seventeen, I was becoming depressed. I mean, I was depressed before that but I was going through bodily changes and I was never feeling right. I felt stupid, ugly, unwanted, and especially dangerous. I eventually got over that but then things took a turn for the worse after Mother and Father died. I felt so broken and alone. I felt nothing inside me so living didn't seem to make sense anymore. So….all of those emotions made me do something that I shouldn't have done…." Elsa trailed off.

"No…" Anna was catching on.

Elsa just nodded and lifted her skirt up revealing her knees. The tanish colored slits where still in her skin, they never went away. Anna cupped her mouth with her hand and breathed unevenly, tears rolling down her face.

"It was ten years ago. I haven't done anything since." Elsa lied.

"Yes you have. I can tell in your voice! When else did you do it Elsa!? Where are the other scars!?"

Elsa held back her tears and sighed. She rolled her skirt up even more revealing the lines on her thigh. They were a couple years old but still very noticeable. Anna just shook her head and crossed her arms, holding herself the way Elsa does when she's scared.

"I did that the day of my coronation." Elsa admitted. _"That _was the last time."

"Elsa…I'm-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Hush! You were _always _there for me! You knocked on my door for ten years and I didn't answer once! Not once! You are the best sister anyone could ever ask for and I will always love and need you. I love you more than anything, Anna." Elsa said. "But I am fine, I promise."

Anna threw her arms around her sister and sobbed. It was hard to give a full on hug because two large stomachs wouldn't allow it. Elsa felt a big release off of her shoulders and she looked up and thanked God for Anna.

"Thank you for telling me." Anna whispered.

"My dear, I can tell you anything." Elsa whispered back.

* * *

After Elsa told Anna the truth, Kai told Elsa they had visitors waiting for them in the throne room so she took her leave with Kai.

Back upstairs, Leia was putting Danielle in her pretty sun dress for the day with Nicholas by her side, occasionally kissing her or helping her clean up her messy room. In the midst of it all, a knock startled them all and she opened the door to see Kai.

"Hi Kai." Leia smiled.

"Leia, you need to follow me right away." Kai said and pulled her out of the room leaving Danielle alone with a confused Nicholas.

"Kai, what's going on?" Leia asked.

He didn't even answer her. He just led her into the throne room where Elsa was sitting uncomfortably in her chair with her shaking hands on her lap. Leia looked over to the people standing before her and she furrowed her eyebrows and cleared her throat.

"Leia." Elsa said and quickly stood up.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as she slowly walked over to Elsa, eyeing the man and woman in front of her.

"Leia this is Carl and Yulissa Dubach. Johannes's parents."

* * *

**A/N: HAHA I BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT! Haha I am so sorry but they need to be in this because….well you'll see! Jesus my back hurts. Okay so I have a few questions. One: What do you think Johannes's sentence should be? Two: What gender do you think Anna and Elsa are having for babies? Three: I wrote a one shot called "Just For One Night" and it's about Elsa and Anna getting a little drunk one night! For those who have read it, thank you so much! But go check it out! Anyways, I hope you liked this little filler chapter and we'll see more of douchebag next chapter! Love you all and leave reviews! Toodles!**

**ElsaWinterFrost: I know it scared me while writing it. I honestly think he would've and so would Nicholas!**

**Abc: I have to say, reading your review just about made me pee my pants of laughter! I read it to my mama and she was like "Mary what are you doing to your readers!?" It's not too much, I totally agree! Also I KNOW! NICHOLEIA FOR LIFE! They are so in love it's adorbs! And thank you, you're more awesome than I am!**

**Guest Leanne: I love Leia! Although she can be a bit naive, she represents how humans are with their flaws. I also wanted to make a relatable character for people with the same issues as her. I'm glad you liked last chapter so much! Thank you!**

**Nicole R: IKR!? I was very pleased by your response! WE ALREADY HAVE A DEREK FANCLUB WE SHOULD HAVE A NICHOLEIA FANCLUB!**

**leanne97: I don't know for sure yet. I want to see how many people actually want him dead before I do anything, you know? What would you like?**

**beststoryever: There will be Kristanna next chapter I promise! Also I know I needed to make it intense so everyone hated Johannes even more. I can't exactly say that Danielle won't ever meet Johannes because….well I can't make any promises. ANYWAY I'm glad you loved the kiss! I liked it too so thank you!**

**bandgeek63: Yeah except this time sexy Nicholas was in there! Glad you liked it!**

**RedtheWolf2: I know. But if you put yourself in his position it's different. I'd want to kill ANYONE who tried hurting my sister. Mary would go kung fu on their ass. Yes you're right. Technically he would receive the death penalty for his crimes and that's what I'm leaning to but I have another plan….Glad you liked it!**

**Fletchdoug99: WELL I AM SO SORRY THAT I PAINED YOU IN THIS WAY! But thanks!**

**Pixelraven71: Hot, sexy, angry Derek! And there shall be SO many more kissing scenes!**

**W.D.: Me too! Well obviously because I made them so it's kind of bias there. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I think that Delsa has had enough arguments for now and I was in the love mood so I wanted her to forgive and move on.**

**Escaping The Shadow: Wow really? I am so happy you said that because it's mine as well besides the birth of Kenneth! I also worked hard on it so I feel much better, thank you! She didn't care about the fire, it was more his facial expression she was afraid of. She knows what it's like to lose control so she isn't angry at him for the fire.**

**PothenaIsMyLife: No worries! I agree with everything you said! It was definitely out of rage! And please don't apologize! I have faith that you'll review!**

**Toni: ISN'T HE?! Thank you I am so happy you liked it!**

**Frozen12065: I SHALL DO MY BEST!**

**TheFaultInOurFanfic: THANK YOU! I want some damn Nicholeia babies too but that won't be for a while! They aren't even engaged yet! Anyways, join the no friends club! Okay well I have lots of friends but you know what I mean! *Catched your ipad and returns it to you unscratched.***

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: I truly think that there is a LARGE ass line for Johannes stabbing booth. I believe the Stabbington brothers from Tangled are first in line. Hahaha I've learned the hard way not to read fanfiction in public because I don't want to embarrass myself! Glad you liked it so much and you are amazing! **

**Guest Emily: As bad as it sounds, it's SO fun! I WILL UPDATE TIL THE DAY I DIE I PROMISE!**

**ElsaLover1999: I know stupid Johannes is so evil! And yes she is we just don't go into the therapy room with her.**

**The elf from Alagesia: Hahaha noooo I'm so glad you're happy! And I have to say I know exactly how you feel with the whole church thing! I always find a good one to read and then I have to leave for church and I'm like why God why! Oh and I'm here for you too! Everything we share will be confidential! Thank you for the amazing review and I AM SO PUMPED FOR YOU TO UPDATE!**

**SonicXmen94: Jolly good show! That made me laugh so hard! Holy cow beans I am so happy you like this so much and I want to cry when you say it's your favorite! Thanks for being such a loyal reader and reviewer!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: YAYAYAY! And yeah she was!**

**WYBarrelracer: Your inkling was correct! I love Nicholeia so much! But yes Elsa is a b/a!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: Yay I'm glad you did! N-I-C-H-O-L-E-I-A IS AMAZING! Elsa was iffy you could say!**

**Frozen1234: THANKS! I loved the whole ice shattering thing too so thanks! You are just as amazing!**

**Guest: YES GUEST!**

**Hollie: Thanks so much! I just practiced how to and read other fanfics to see how it was done!**

**IndyGirl89: Psh, I doubt it. He does because Nicholas actually cares, you know? And me too but everyone wants me to go slowly because they like a pregnant Anna and Elsa plus I still have more weird hormonal things in mind!**

**yuli120501: I know she's AMAZING! And okay yes I used your name in the story because you wanted so badly to hurt Johannes and I wanted to make your dreams come true! **

**AllyCatz13: Pretty much! Just with one blast she could kill someone so don't mess with her! Also, I know I just had to get all of this Johannes/Leia nonsense out of the way before I could add Kristoff and Anna. But they'll be there next chapter!**

**OnyxEmerald: Isn't that like the best thing ever? Free wifi? He did, I agree! I know I'd do anything to protect my sister so I don't blame Derek one bit! And yes Elsa is carrying one of those! **

**xandman98: I couldn't agree more.**

**smoke4308: I'll tell you what, how about you take off that coat the moment I update and you're about to read. That way, your gentlemeness is out the window and you don't have to apologize! **

**Guest: Thank you for saying please!**

**Gust: As you wish! And thank you so much!**

**salomelau1: Okay I know there are periods in your username but this stupid website wouldn't let it show so I'll just not add them. Thank you for saying that! I love that song BURN BABY BURN! I will never stop doing what I love.**

**WiredNinja: Oh hahaha sorry! Glad you liked it though!**

**elsa0509: All the shipments are in! I'll open the gift store around ten tomorrow morning! Also yes I have evil carnival games JUST for Johannes and I was wondering what color the flags should be? Red like his blood or black like his heart? Or both?**

**Guest: OKEEEEY!**

**DE VRIESKOU DAAR ZAT IK TOCH LANG NIET MEE!**

**Hahaha Let It Go Multilanguage time :D **


	26. Let It Go

**A/N: ****PLEASE READ****: Okay I'm taking a BIG risk in doing this because this chapter means something very dear to me. I normally wouldn't just put this out in the open but everyone in my family knows and so does my town pretty much. I haven't been open with this because it's private but this needs to be said now that everyone knows. For anyone who has been through any kind abuse from anyone, even a sibling, you aren't alone.**

**Warning: Swearing…..but you should just assume that for every chapter at this point.**

**Also, ****Nicole R****, go pop some popcorn!**

* * *

"His parents?" Leia asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes, and Leia please be-"

Without another word spoken out of the Queen's mouth, Leia was already running out of the door and into the room across the hall. She locked it and slid her back against the door. What the hell where they doing here and why now? She buried her head in her knees and let out a few sobs before she heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Open the door Leia." Elsa's voice said.

"No." Leia pouted like a five year old.

"I have a key." Elsa challenged.

Leia huffed and opened the door with red and puffy eyes. Leia smiled sympathetically at her and tried to hug her but Leia flinched away. Touching just wasn't her thing right now, not after everything that had happened to her. Elsa just sighed and clasped her hands together behind her back.

"Leia, please come out and talk to them. They need to understand what's going on with their son."

"Why haven't they bothered to come help me before? They're just _now _showing up when all of the bad things are over? Now that he's hurt me at his finest, they give a shit. Well fuck them, I don't want anything to do with them." Leia growled.

"What if they came to apologize? What if they never even knew that this was happening in the first place? No one knew until the night he…you know took you." Elsa whispered the last part.

"I'm just….I'm not ready and I don't want them staying in the castle either. If they stay, I take Danielle and leave." Leia said.

"Alright." Elsa sighed. "I'll rent them one of the inns and you may feel free to speak with them with witnesses when you'd like."

Leia nodded and hugged herself. She just wanted Nicholas and Danielle.

* * *

Nothing was moving. Anna sat down in the parlor all by herself with the twins playing with dolls on the floor in front of her. She smiled down at her angels and giggled at the stories they made up with the dolls. But then she looked down at her stomach again. The lifeless being in her stomach. She had been told a little while ago that she should've started feeling the baby move already but the baby hadn't moved once since she became pregnant. The doctor still couldn't find a heartbeat no matter how much he searched. He had broken the news to Anna and Kristoff that this baby most likely won't live, but Anna wasn't going to lose hope until she saw it.

"No you're ruining the whole story! The boy doll is supposed to ask the girl doll to marry him not the other way!" Christabel whined.

"Why do the boys got to do everything?" Alexander asked.

"Mommy? Shouldn't the boy ask?" Christabel turned to her mother for help.

"But didn't you propose to daddy?" Alexander also asked.

Anna shrugged. "Sorry Alex, I'm with Bella on this one." Anna giggled.

"See?" Christabel teased and stuck her tongue out.

"You two are hopeless." Alexander said and he and his sister continued playing.

Anna's eyebrows raised at her son's snarky comment and instantly fell in love with him more. She got down on the floor, even though it was hard, and watched as her kids played. She loved being with them because of how fast time flew and how soon they'd be growing up and not needing her as much. The more she thought about it, she was glad her children weren't quiet, shy, polite, and calm. It wasn't her. That was their aunt. They were like her, loud, bossy, playful, loving, and dauntless.

She sat with her back against the sofa and her ankles crossed in front of her as she watched her kids. Then the door opened to reveal Derek and Kristoff completely covered in snow and their nose and cheeks all red. It was late January so it was still cold and snowy outside. Once the kids saw them, they stopped playing and ran to hug their father and uncle.

"Hey toots, I missed you!" Kristoff said and lifted his daughter in the air and kissed her cheek.

"Your face is really cold!" Christabel giggled.

"That's because I was out helping Olaf build snowmen for the older kids." Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Why couldn't I help?" Christabel pouted.

"It's too cold out for your little face. Maybe when it gets a little warmer out, okay?"

Christabel just crossed her arms and pouted, her little nose scrunching out just like Anna's when she's mad or is trying to get what she wants.

"Fine, I'll take you later just don't tell your mother." Kristoff whispered.

"You got it." Christabel agreed and her and Kristoff shared a pinky promise.

"Wow, you're getting strong just like your dad! Can you flex those muscles of yours?" Derek asked Alexander.

Alexander tried his best to flex but nothing happened. His arms where still flakey but there was no doubt that he would grow up to be just as strong and fit as Kristoff.

"I'm getting there!" Alexander said.

"That's the spirit, lad!" Derek praised and set him down.

"Back so soon, did you have fun?" Anna asked her husband and Derek.

"Oh yeah we really enjoyed building snowmen with a whole bunch of little kids screaming and crying about the snow or that they 'didn't want that kind of snowman'. It was a real joy to be out in the freezing weather too with no hot chocolate or anything. Just a blast." Kristoff said sarcastically.

"Well alright then." Anna said and laughed.

"Can you take the kids upstairs for their naps please? I have a feeling Anna needs to talk to me." Kristoff whispered to Derek.

"Course. Alrighty kids, time for your naps, let's go hup to it!" Derek said.

The kids groaned but slumped while getting up, kissed Anna and Kristoff, and held Derek's hand as he walked out of the room with them. Kristoff shut the door behind them and smiled at his wife who rolled her eyes back.

"Well that isn't the impression I was looking for exactly." Kristoff said and plopped down next to her on the ground, one leg bent and the other in a perfect line.

"Don't act like nothing's wrong." Anna whispered. "The baby inside me is dead."

"Anna, stop saying that." Kristoff whispered.

"No, I'm sick of being positive! I am always optimistic about everything and it's starting to make me look like an idiot! I haven't felt the baby move this whole pregnancy and the doctor still can't find a heartbeat! I'm six months pregnant and it feels like the baby just stopped growing!" She yelled, tears not falling down her face. She was all out of tears at this point.

"Okay first of all, there is nothing wrong with being optimistic. Your optimism is what brings everyone else to life. You know that, everyone knows that. And secondly, you have no idea what our baby is doing inside that stomach of yours! He or she could be a calm and poised baby unlike our rambunctious kids now. Baby the baby is turned on its side and its little butt or back is facing us? You don't know so you can't assume." He said and grabbed her hand.

"Okay…okay fine I won't assume anything until the baby is born." Anna said.

"You know what's funny?" Kristoff asked.

"Hm?"

"Kenneth's birthday is March 12th, Danielle's birthday is April 19th, Leia's birthday is May 2nd, yours is June 1st, Bella and Alex's birthday is August 29th, and then Elsa and I are losers and have winter birthdays." Kristoff concluded.

"Okay…wow. First of all, how did you know all of that?"

"They told me….?" Kristoff laughed.

"And you just…remembered?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh. Okay well why is that so weird?"

"All of their birthdays are in consecutive months and now you're due in April and Elsa is due in March. It's likely both of Elsa's kids will share a birthday." Kristoff laughed.

"Oh….yeah that is pretty weird! Oh well, now they'll be really close!" She laughed.

"Well let's hope so. Anna, are you okay? I want you to be happy." Kristoff said and rested his hand on her knee.

"I'm a mother, I'll always be worried." Anna said.

* * *

"His what?!" Nicholas gasped.

"His stupid parents are here! They just arrived out of the blue and wanted to talk to me! I can't believe this. What do they possibly want from me?" Leia crossed her arms.

"That's pretty weird, Leia. Are you sure they aren't fakes?"

"Please, no one would fake being his parents. That's too much of a shame." Leia smiled. "Ugh, just seeing them made me so angry and they looked just like him! I don't even know if they know what he did. I don't know anything about them!"

"Those are Danielle's grandparents…." Nicholas said.

"Barely. I wish she could know my mother….she would've adored her." Leia said sadly, then remembered everything her father did to her. "It's like I've been abused all my life."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing….I shouldn't talk about it. Not yet at least." Leia said.

Nicholas nodded and put his arm around her but she flinched.

"I'm sorry!" Nicholas said and quickly pulled off of her.

"No, no I'm sorry it's just I'm still getting used to the whole 'touching' thing. I can't remember the last time I was touched lovingly. Well except for last night." She giggled.

Nicholas smiled and softly held her hands. "I know it's hard for you right now, and I know Johannes promised you this same thing, but I promise you that you're safe with me. I will never let him hurt you again and I promise you that when we're together, you will always feel happy." He said sincerely, the look in his eyes….so loving.

"I know I will. You've proved it to me so many times already. But I need your help. I'm so terrified of everything. I feel like whenever I see someone walking in the hallways, I feel like it's Johannes. Or whenever someone hugs me or touches me, I feel as if they're going to hurt me. I don't want to feel this way and I don't know how to stop it."

"You're still going to therapy, right?"

"Yes."

"Well you have him to help you and you have your family." He smiled.

"….Do I have you?" She asked, her emerald eyes staring up at him.

"I am your family." He whispered.

Leia smiled and nodded.

"Can I please kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask to do that one." She said and playfully nudged his shoulder with hers.

Nicholas went all out and gently brought her to his lips and kissed her as passionately as possible. She placed her hand on his cheek as he did the same for her and they sighed as they loved each other more and more.

"You're such a charmer." Leia said as their lips were still connected.

"Your breath smells good." He laughed.

"Why do you have to make things so awkward?" She laughed loudly this time.

"Because I enjoy seeing you blush."

Leia broke away the kiss and laughed hard, leaning her head on his chest. He wrapped her in a loving embrace and gently massaged her back, trying his best to stop the aching that Johannes had left there.

"He abused me too." Leia said quietly.

"Who, love?" Nicholas asked.

"My father." Leia growled.

"Leia, please you don't have to-"

"Yes I do. When I was very young, my father abused alcohol every day and he used to beat my mother, brother, and I when he was angry. One day, he was so angry at us that he went ballistic and began pounding on me with his fists and legs. My mother tried pulling him off of me but he just forcefully pushed her away and knocked my brother out. Anyways, I kept screaming for him to get off of me but he wouldn't so I called him a really bad name that I can't say in front of my daughter and that's when it happened." Leia shook at the memory.

"W-What did he do?"

"He kicked me so hard that my hip bone twisted and almost broke." She whispered.

"Leia, no…." Nicholas said and tried holding her but she shook her head.

"It healed and then my mother hid us in the Northern Isles. We later got the message that he had died from a disease and then our mother died shortly after."

"I'm…"

"Save it. It's not your fault it's just something that always been a part of my life. It's like I can never escape it. I can never escape the damn torture!" She yelled.

"Mama don't cry." Danielle said and walked over to her sitting mother.

"I'm sorry Danielle, I'm just having a bad day." Leia said and leaned down to kiss her daughter.

"Sing?" She asked.

"Sing? What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"You say sing makes you happy!" Danielle smiled.

"It does make me happy, you're right." Leia smiled and picked her daughter up, setting her on her lap.

"Sing!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe later, baby. I'm not feeling up to it today." She sighed and ruffed her daughter's hair.

"Love?"

"I do love you very much." Leia said and hugged Danielle.

"Love?" She asked Nicholas.

"Of course I love you stinker!" Nicholas said and leaned his face down so Danielle could kiss him on the lips. It was like they were a real family.

"I think you should talk to Johannes's parents. At least give them a chance and if you don't like them, then you can leave. But don't make them suffer because of their son's actions." Nicholas said.

* * *

"Here it is." Elsa grunted as she placed the heavy book onto the desk in the library.

"So many memories with this damn thing." Derek laughed.

"We found our firsts son's name in here and now we're finding our second son's name in here!" Elsa said.

"Oh, so we are having a son then?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"That is right." Elsa said seriously.

"Could we look up any girl names?"

"Why would we need to?" She asked simply.

"Because we don't know for sure yet?"

"Yes, but I do."

"Elsa." He said blankly.

"Fine, whatever, you can pick the girl's name and I'll pick the boy's name." Elsa said.

After about ten minutes of sifting through many books of different possible names, Derek and Elsa each picked out ten names they believed should be the possible solutions. Now the hard part was agreeing on the names because it took Elsa's whole pregnancy to agree on the name Kenneth because Derek wanted to name him Michael.

"Got your ten?" Derek asked.

"Indeed I do. You go first though." She said.

"Okay so I found Adelaide, Genevieve, Serina, Sibylla, Liselotte, Evangeline, Karina, Clarisse, Patricia, and Magdalena." He said.

Elsa just stared at him.

"What?"

"Those are the _best _names you found in all _eight _of those books?"

"Hey, you said I can pick the girl's name and these are the ones I found. Now tell me which ones you like or I'll pick myself." He winked.

"Fine." She said looking at the list. "I like Adelaide, Genevieve, Evangeline, and Clarisse."

"Alright, okay that's good. Now read yours."

"Gladly."

Derek rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair. Elsa picked up her list and cleared her throat before reading.

"So I found Santino, Michael, Benjamin, Zacharia, Adam, Vincent, Gerard, Teovald, Timothy, and Edgar." She said.

"Yours is just as bad!"

"Is not! These names are very nice and they actually sound like real names." Elsa said.

"Where the heck did you find the names Santino, Zacharia, and Teovald?"

"In this book." Elsa said gesturing to a small book at the edge of the table. "Just tell me which ones you liked."

"Fine, jeez! I liked Michael, Adam, Gerard, and Edgar."

"Well okay four on four. Should we break it down any further right now?"

"Let's talk to the rest of the family and see what they like." Derek said. "What do you like?" He then asked the large bump on Elsa. He put his ear to her stomach and pretended to listen.

"What was that? You're a girl? Psh, well try telling mommy that. She's being very stubborn lately. Maybe you can cheer her up."

"I don't need cheering up." Elsa said.

"False alarm, she doesn't need cheering up. Maybe she needs….persuasion. Okay, kick if you're a girl."

Nothing.

"See?"

"Just wait." He said. "Kick if you're a boy."

A kick.

"Ha! See I told you it's a boy!" Elsa said and patted her stomach.

"Shh! Okay kick if you're a girl!" He said again.

A kick.

"What…no." Elsa said.

"Looks like we've got both!" He laughed.

"No, do not say that! I can't be carrying twins I'm not big enough! Babies can't sense this kind of think, okay? There is only one baby in there." Elsa said all panicky.

"I know sweetheart, I know. Your daughter just enjoys playing tricks on you."

* * *

Leia walked downstairs to the parlor where she was going to meet her worst enemy's strange parents. Elsa had sent for them about ten minutes ago so they would be there any minute. Leia's hands were shaking as she sat on the sofa with Elsa. She only trusted Elsa in this situation for some reason and she couldn't figure out why.

Then the gates opened.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Leia cursed.

"Deep breaths, okay? I'm sure they're lovely people." Elsa tried calming her down and stood up along with Leia.

Then they broke out in laughter at the thought of Johannes's parents being "lovely".

Then the door opened and in came Kai followed by Johannes's parents. Carl was about six feet tall and he had light brown hair and brown eyes. He wasn't very muscular unlike his son and he didn't have that same douchebag appearance. As much as Leia hated to admit it, he looked like a well-rounded gentleman. He was wearing commoner clothes and he kind of slouched over like he had no class at all, but something about him made him seem like a genuine person. His nose was short like Johannes's and his ears were large. He had bowtie lips and a long neck.

His wife Yulissa, on the other hand, was quite beautiful. She had long dark brown hair and large big brown eyes. He. We r hair reached down to her waist and her eyelashes were as long as her eyebrows. She also had bowtie lips like her husband and she was every thin and well built. She had larger hips probably because of birthing a monster and long arms. She was shorter than Carl but about four inches and she was also in commoner clothes. She had her hands placed in front of her, her fingers intertwined and she smiled at Leia.

"I will take it from here, Kai, thank you." She said. "Welcome, Carl and Yulissa."

"Thank you so much for having us here your Majesty." Yulissa said. "How far along are you, may I ask?"

"Seven months." She said.

"Well congratulations." She smiled.

Elsa just smiled quaintly and held her stomach from the bottom. "So you have come here for what reason?"

"To talk about Johannes. We were finally told about everything that happened. We are from the kingdom of Wilhelm and we haven't been in contact with our son for almost three years because of our…disagreements." Yulissa said.

"Well Leia has decided to talk to you today but please understand that this is quite difficult for her." Elsa said.

"Of course. We promise not to intimidate you." Yulissa said.

"I'll be right outside." Elsa said and squeezed Leia's shoulder.

Elsa left the room and all three of them stood there in silence for a long minute before they all tried speaking up at once.

"You-"

"I-"

"We're-"

"You first." Carl said.

"Um….well why are you here? Why now?" Leia asked.

"Like we said, we didn't hear about any of this until a few days ago and we wanted to come as soon as possible to make sure you were alright." Yulissa said.

"I'm fine, thanks. Good day." She said and turned to walk away.

"Wait, Leia!" Carl said. "We'd….we'd like to know what happened to you."

"What happened to me?! I almost died because of him! He hurt me emotionally, sexually, and physically! Seeing his parents absolutely kills me! Your son is the most hateful, cowardly, dull, and abusive person I have ever met!" Leia cried.

"We're so sorry my dear." Carl said sympathetically.

"Just….please don't play me. Tell me why you guys are here? What do you really want?" Leia asked.

"We wanted to formally apologize for our son's actions and how he treated you the past two years. No one should have to go through anything like that." Carl said.

"Why did you cut off connections with your son?" Leia asked coldly.

"He was the same way with his sister, Mary. The first time we noticed that he had a problem, we ignored it, thinking he was just going through changes. Until one night while we were gone with some of our friends that we realized he had hurt her. We came back to find her gasping for air on the floor and that Johannes had escaped the house somehow. After she regained her breath and focus, she told us that he had punched her in the stomach multiple times because she wouldn't do what he wanted her to. We couldn't believe our ears at this because he seemed so…"

"Normal." Yulissa finished.

"Yes, normal. We eventually found him sleeping on the couch the next morning. He must have snuck in during the middle of the night or something. So anyways, this all began increasing and increasing. This violent abuse he had. There were two more big things he did to her besides the occasional slapping, swearing, and shoving." Carl said.

"He had her in a chokehold position one time because she called him a bad name after he had slapped her and almost killed her because of her lack of oxygen. Carl ended up prying him off of her and she caught her breath before she passed out. The other incident happened when we were around the dinner table and he was acting up again, throwing food everywhere and just making a nuicence of himself. Well, Mary told him to stop and threatened to report to the guards so he picked up the nearest knife and went after her with it but thankfully Carl stopped him beforehand. That's when we had enough. If he was threatening to kill our daughter, we were going to inform the police. We ended up telling them and they had him taken away. He'd been locked away for who knows how long and they never did tell us what happened to him until we heard about what he did here." Yulissa said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your daughter….is she alright now?"

"She's doing fine, thank you. She likes to just be with her friends and family and write these silly little stories about love. People have told her that she's quite good so she's considering being a writer when she's older." Yulissa laughed.

"Good for her." Leia smiled. "H-How old is she?"

"Sixteen years old, dear." Yulissa said.

"Only sixteen? She had to go through all of that younger than sixteen?" Leia couldn't believe her ears.

"It started happening when she was about nine. It went on until she was twelve and then we broke off contact with him." Yulissa said.

"I am so sorry. You know…I'd like to visit Mary someday if that's alright with you." Leia smiled, finally understanding the embarrassing pain that family has gone through.

"I'm sure she'd love that. And we are very sorry about what happened to you. We'd like to see Johannes and then meet back with you if that's alright." Carl said.

"Oh, um sure. Follow me."

* * *

**A/N: *Wipes tears away*. So yes Mary is me, duh. Please don't be upset with me for writing about this because it is my decision and it isn't a secret anymore, thankfully. It's my life, the sad life and now that the pain is over, I feel like I can live again. And it's wonderful. But yes I did base Johannes off of my older brother because I wanted this story to mean something to me and that's why I love it so much. I hope you guys understand and aren't upset with me. I love you all and leave some reviews just like you beautiful people always do! Okay some more questions! 1: Pick two of the four names you liked that Elsa and Derek picked! 2: Is anyone excited for ****_Into the Woods_**** coming out on Christmas? 3: Who are your two favorite characters from this story? And 4: What do you think Nicholeia's theme song should be? Whoever finds the best one will get a shout out! **

**Toni: Oh thanks! And well now you know! **

**Fletchdoug99: I am just full of surprises, huh? He does….maybe Hans's? And yes you were a lucky one.**

**ellywelly123: Nice to see your username again! Lol that's exactly what they said! You are very smart!**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: His parents. I'm so happy your birthday was awesome!**

**Nicole R: Don't you worry Leia will eventually tell his parents just probably next chapter! I literally love how you refresh the page for updates it makes me so happy! YES POPCORN! I love popcorn it's an unhealthy addiction! Glad you love this so much!**

**BlazeTheWolfie: Thank you so much, really! I would never abandon this story and I promise that! I love writing it way too much so you can count on this story to be updated very frequently! **

**RedtheWolf2: That makes two of us. Hopefully you two can get along one day, you know? It seems secrets are being shared everywhere in this story! I'm glad you liked how everything went and we have a lot more coming from his parents so just wait….**

**yuli120501: Hahaha I'm SO happy you flipped out! Your dreams are about to come true next chapter! Also YES I DID AND I CRIED! When Elsa was like "It's for your wedding" I just about died. You?**

**WYBarrelracer: Alright….alright thank you for your thoughts! My back feels much better thank you. And I love trampolines but yes…very dangerous!**

**The elf from Alagesia: Hahaha your prediction on Johannes….it's like you're spying on me or something. And for your story, maybe you can write it from the creepy girl's point of view! Just a thought. Well I hope the ending didn't disappoint you or something because I'd hate for you to be all excited and then read it and be like "oh". Pain in the back kills and I am so jealous that you can surf! There is no beaches from where I am from so the most I know how to do is use a little boogie board in a pool! Whoo. Also thanks for catching that little pun I put in there!**

**OnyxEmerald: Hehehe I can't tell you if she's correct, that just wouldn't be fair would it? Glad you liked this so much though!**

**PothenaIsMyLife: I have to say I thoroughly enjoy when some of your reviews are in the "Guest" form and then some are from your actual profile! Thank you! Also I LOVE BACON! And nah the guy is hot but I'm not into the series. **

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: You have no clue how hard and long I laughed at the whole go to hell part. Okay….thank you for the predication! Gosh I love predictions! Also I hope you liked it! My back is better so thank you.**

**Frozen12065: No judging here! I ship Kristanna and sometimes Helsa for my own guilty pleasure. **

**SonicXmen94: Thanks for your predictions! Also I am so sorry about the moving situation it is SO hard. I hope everything goes smoothly for you and your transition is good. I'm glad I could make your day and hopefully I continue to do so.**

**Awesomegirl3: Oh god triplets? I don't think I have the capability of writing that! But Anna having a girl may be a possibility!**

**TheFaultInOurFanfic: Thanks it is! I appreciate your predictions….very interesting. I will always catch your ipad! **

**salomelau1: Haha thank you very much!**

**Datgodapple: I understand.**

**bandgeek63: This whole story is one awkward piece of junk!**

**ElsaLover1999: So I put some in there and there will be a lot more! And it's okay no one did. Surprise!**

**W.D.: THANK YOU! Every writer makes mistakes and I almost did until you commented! I seriously didn't even think of the whole Leia being afraid of people. Like it didn't even cross my mind for some reason so thank you so much for reminding me! You are amazing I am so happy to have a reviewer like you. Also your prediction of his parents had me thinking…..**

**elsa0509: Both it is! Yes he should totally be a worker in Les Mis! I agree completely! Well I guess Johannes did before he met Leia. **

**Guest Leanne: I have never been more in shock with reading a review than I was with you. I just….are you sure you don't have a spy cam on me or something? I'm not telling you if you are 100% correct but….*hugs***

**IndyGirl89: Hahaha I am so sorry about making you wait but I'm still not sure if this is their last pregnancies or not. Now to answer your predictions… 1: Very accurate. 2: Alright I see….one of them will disappoint you then I am sorry but I think you'll warm up to the idea!**

**Guest: I did! I heard it was pretty good so I'll have to see the first one before the second! **

**smoke4308: I am so proud of you! HAHA I see his parents doing it too!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: Lol Delsa is adorable I love them! What a sexy couple!**

**ElsaWinterFrost: I'm glad you're excited and hmm….we'll have to wait and see!**

**bexmad: HAHA I laughed so hard at your first comment! Seriously after reading the second comment, my sister and I had an hour long discussion on how amazing that would be!**

**xandman98: Oh my god that is so embarrassing…..**

**Abc: Hmm…very interesting! Never stop rambling, I love the rambling!**

**Guest: You got it!**

**leanne97: I like your predictions and let's see if they're right, shall we?**

**nate0806: I'm glad! Hope you liked it!**

**WiredNinja: I take it that he's your favorite? I'll make sure to add him in again! Also I go to this website called Nordic Names and it has Norwegian female and male names and I choose the ones I like! Just look up lists of names and then you can get some off of there!**

**Guest: Oh trust me, there shall be more!**

_**EL FRIO ES PARTE TAMBIEN DE MI!**_


	27. Hopeful For the End

**A/N: Wow…just wow. You all made me cry with your sweet comments and I wasn't even looking for sympathy it was just something I needed to "let go". I love you all more than I thought I ever could! Shout out to ****Frozen12065**** for being the 800****th**** reviewer! Also I haven't picked out a song yet but I have about four that I am obsessed with so I'm going to re-listen to them and decide and let you all know next update! Thank you for doing that! Also, I have the names for the babies picked out already so I appreciate your thoughts and some of you were right and some weren't! Anyways, enjoy chapter 27 which is a little less emotional! Also ****IMPORTANT:**** I didn't realize that we were almost at 30 chapters but I still have like 20 in mind that I want so do you mind if this is like a 50-55 chapter long story? Okay goodbye!**

* * *

Anna was packing. It had been the most stressful day of her life. She knew that this was the right thing to do, even though it broke her heart. She couldn't let everyone else suffer from oblivion when she knew exactly what was going to happen. She sat on the floor in a pile of newborn baby clothes in the new painted nursery that was for her and Kristoff's newest addition. She slowly picked up one outfit at a time, folding them and putting them in storage boxes. She cried silently to herself, knowing this beautiful creation she and her husband had made wasn't going to see the sunlight on earth- and it killed her. She smiled at the little clothes Christabel and Alexander used to be in and laughed at the memories of her and Kristoff arguing on which outfit they should wear for the Christening.

_"__Kristoff I'm telling you, Christabel really should wear the white satin dress. It makes her look more regal."_

_"__Regal? What part of satin looks regal? If anything, she should be in silk! She's still a baby and she might get hot while wearing that." Kristoff rolled his eyes._

_"__You're wrong. That's what babies love. Before they're born, they're used to living in a warm and soft place so that's what they like and are still used to." Anna pointed out._

_"__Anna, we're going with the silk." Kristoff said as he slipped Christabel in the silk dress._

_"__Why are you so mean to me?"_

_"__I'm not! I just think you're wrong and she should wear a silk dress. It's not a big deal, Anna, calm down."_

_"__Calm down!? Never tell a woman to calm down unless you're tired of living." Anna barked._

_"__Whatever, here you can dress Alexander in whatever you want if I can dress Christabel in silk."_

_"__Fine, but you owe me big time." Anna scowled._

_"__No problem." He whispered against her ear._

She smiled at the memory. She didn't dislike arguing with Kristoff because something good always came out of it and she enjoyed that good. Realizing what she was doing, she sighed and continued folding clothes and putting them away. She heard the doorknob rattling and then in came Kristoff.

"Hey Anna…..what are you doing?" He asked hesitantly as she was surrounded in piles of clothes.

"Just….cleaning up a little. I want it to be clean for when the baby comes." She faked a smile, oblivious to the face that her face was red and eyes were puffy.

"Are you putting these clothes….in storage?"

Anna shook her head no and sniffled. Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her and then she lost it, nodding her head yes and curling up into a ball and crying.

"Hey, hey come here." Kristoff soothed and pulled his wife against his chest, letting her cry hysterically into his chest. He ran a finger up and down her back for comfort.

"I don't want to lose another baby again!" Anna cried. "I can't live without it!"

"We aren't going to lose this baby, Anna. The baby will come out beautiful and healthy just like the last two did." He said.

"I….I can't…." She sobbed.

"Anna….there's something I need to tell you. I-I didn't know if telling you before was a good idea so I kept it to myself. I wasn't even supposed to know but I looked…." Kristoff began.

Anna raised her head and looked at Kristoff in confusion. He sighed and pulled her closer to him, her back against his chest, her legs crossed in between his. He intertwined their fingers and gave her hand a squeeze before beginning.

"When you…you know, had the miscarriage, you had passed out with a pool of blood surrounding you. Elsa and I got help and carried you back to the infirmary where the doctor had you deliver the baby in your sleep."

"How is that even possible?" Anna asked.

"I wish I was a doctor so that I could tell you. Anyways, when you delivered the baby, I saw it. It was so small, Anna. The baby had feet the size of your thumb and hands the size of a quarter. It fit right in the middle of the doctor's palm and he carried it away and….nevermind. So I eavesdropped on the conversation the doctor was having with the nurse and they determined the sex of the baby." Kristoff said and bit his lip.

"Wh-What was the sex of the baby….?" Anna cried.

"It was a baby boy."

Anna gasped and cupped her mouth with her hand. "Y-You don't think that the baby…."

"Was reincarnated into Alexander? I don't know…..but I have this feeling…."

"Kristoff, the first time I saw him I had this instant connection with him. I don't know why but it's like he looked at me and all of a sudden knew who I was. I mean, he obviously knows I'm his mother, but it's like we were reuniting or something." Anna put the pieces together.

"You see? I'm telling you miracles can happen so you can't give up on this baby. I love you so much and you have to trust me on this, okay?"

Anna squeezed his hand and smiled. "I trust you."

* * *

Carl and Yulissa followed Leia down to the infirmary room where Johannes was slowly recovering. It had been brought to her attention that Johannes had woken up about two hours ago and was getting treatment for his burns. That news made a chill run up her spine and her fists clench at her side.

"Are we allowed to go in there?" Leia asked.

"Well…." The guard hesitated.

"Please. These are his parents and they wanted to see him. I sure as hell am not going in there but they would like to. Please." Leia begged.

"Alright, fine." The guard said and opened the door slowly, allowing Carl and Yulissa entrance. "Be quick."

Carl and Yulissa walked into the room where their son was sleeping and they couldn't believe what they saw. He had bruises all over him and burn marks deep into his skin. They had created large blisters and bumps everywhere. It looked pretty damn painful. Carl and Yulissa walked closer to the bed but not far enough for arms reach- they were still terrified of him.

"Johannes." Carl said.

Johannes's eyes opened and it took him a minute to realize that his parents….his actual parents were standing right in that very same room with him. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't just dreaming or hallucinating. When they were still there, he slightly chuckled and sat up in the bed, wincing at the pain from the burns.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with an eyebrow raise. Cocky bitch.

"We heard that you were causing trouble again and this time on a girl named Leia? Johannes, what are we going to do with you?" Yulissa asked.

"Yulissa." Carl said, stopping her. "Son, what the hell is wrong with you!? I have never been more disgusted with you in my entire life! First your sister, now your….significant other?! How dare you, you son of a bitch!" Carl roared.

"Listen pops, I gave the brat what she deserved. By the way, how's Mary doing? Still the same old bitch who just couldn't keep quiet?" He smirked.

"You monster. You are a worthless piece of shit for a son!" Carl roared again.

"They're planning on executing you, Johannes. Did you know that?" Yulissa whispered, her hands gripping Carl's arms tighter. "Do you want to be dead?"

"No, I do not frankly. And I won't be because the Ice whore is too stubborn and 'kind-hearted' to execute me." He scoffed.

"I wouldn't be so sure, you almost killed her sister-in-law." Carl smirked but in a mean way.

"I did not kill her, she simply overreacted. Just like Mary did. It was a simple overreaction."

"Are you fucking stupid, boy?! How bout I smack you upside the head and then torture you the same way you did to that sweet girl in there!? Carl yelled.

"Smack me. Do it." Johannes laughed.

"Johannes!" Yulissa scolded quietly. "Mind your father."

Yulissa was a very calm and gentle person it seemed. It's like she didn't want to make Johannes upset or something. But that's what Johannes used to his advantage. He would hurt Mary incessantly and not get into too much trouble because she didn't want to get him any angrier. Instead, she would just ground Johannes when they were kids and tell Mary to lock her bedroom door so she didn't get hurt. It was like she had to be isolated for hi faults.

"Shut up, bitch." Johannes said. That was a mistake.

"Excuse me?!" Carl yelled. "You do not call your mother that, do you hear?"

"Johannes, I want you to know something. When they have you executed, I will be in the crowd watching. Granted, I'll be upset that my son is dead, but I will feel relief and unfearful. You have made me and everyone else around you fearful of you. I know you don't care, but you are no longer my son. When we parted ways two years ago, that was the relief our family has felt in years. Things went back to normal again and we could sleep peacefully at night without fearing of not waking up the next morning. And I want the same for little miss Leia. She deserves every bit of happiness because of her honesty and love. And you are no longer my son." Yulissa said.

"Ouch, that stung. Did little miss Honesty tell you that I gave her a daughter and that you two are grandparents? No? I didn't think so." Johannes snickered.

"As a matter of fact, she did." Carl said. "And we got to meet her."

"Carl…" Yulissa warned.

"Liar!" Johannes barked.

"You jealous, son? Is this what all of that pain you inflicted on her for? So you could meet your daughter who would hate you the minute you touched her? She'd know what you did to her mother and she'd fight you in three seconds. Johannes, you are _never _going to meet your daughter as long as any of us are alive. And that will be a damn long time, make no mistake." Carl said.

"I don't believe you. Danielle will be mine at the end of the week."

"Johannes! Are you just ignoring everything we say!? You are going to be _executed_! You are _never _seeing the light of day anymore and you are never going to see Danielle! You're going to hell, I can assure you and to tell you the truth, that's exactly where you belong!"

"Fuck yourself!" Johannes said.

"No, you fuck yourself!" Yulissa yelled and turned around and backhanded Johannes right across the face and then wiggled her hand to get the tingling sensation away from her throbbing knuckles.

"Sweetheart…." Carl soothed his wife in his arms. "I shall see you in the middle of town and I won't miss it." He said to Johannes who was holding his cheek in his hand, the blood pouring out of his cheek from Yulissa's rings.

* * *

Carl and Yulissa walked out of the room and speed walked down the hallway to try and avoid Leia at all costs. They just weren't ready to talk to her about what just happened yet. Leia ran after them and when she finally caught up to them, they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Please! Just….tell me what happened." Leia panted.

"He said that you have a daughter with him." Yulissa whispered.

Leia's eyes widened and she sighed, looking at the pained expression on Yulissa's face.

"Listen…..Johannes assaulted my body and thus was born Danielle but I never allowed him to see her because I was too afraid of what he could do to her out of hatred for me. He didn't even know about her until two years after she was born." Leia sighed.

"What if seeing her would help him." Carl suggested.

"It's too late. Johannes made his path and now he needs to walk in it." Leia said.

"Can….can we meet our granddaughter?" Yulissa cried.

Leia shook her head no. "N-Not yet. It's hard knowing whose parents you are and I can't trust you yet. I'm so sorry."

Yulissa was about to speak up but Carl interrupted before she could. "We understand and we're sorry. We will probably stay here until the day of the execution but afterwards, we're taking our leave back to our own home."

Leia nodded. "Thank you for stopping by and trying to reach out to me. It's funny knowing that a horrible man comes from such nice parents."

"And we're very sorry for you, dear. You are in my prayers, you and your daughter. And I apologize for his actions."Yulissa said.

"It isn't your fault. God created him that way for a reason."

* * *

A day passed since Carl and Yulissa had arrived and it still made Leia uneasy. But what made her more uneasy was that Johannes was conscious and still alive. She had begun sneaking Nicholas in the castle at night to stay with her so she felt protected. They never did anything except kiss and then sleep. He told her that waiting was the best thing so they could learn to love each other without all of the physical contact beyond kissing. Leia appreciated that and it made her love him even more.

However, Nicholas didn't stay the night that night for family reasons so Leia and Danielle slept with Elsa and Derek. They woke up the next morning, happy to all be together again.

"Derek?" Elsa whispered.

"What hun?" He mumbled, his eyes still getting used to the light.

"I need a snack." She said.

"Now?"

"Yes now. Come on I haven't asked for a snack since….."

"Since last night?" He smirked and sat up in the bed.

"Are you saying I eat too much?" Elsa went in defense mode.

"With this pregnancy, yes." Derek admitted.

"I'm supposed to be eating for two! Why do you hate me?!" Elsa pretended to cry.

"Elsa, I don't hate you. Just calm down, I'll go get you a weird snack." He said and rolled out of bed.

"Love you!" Elsa called from the bed. "And that is how you do it." Elsa said to Leia who was pretending to sleep the whole time.

"Okay crying is the strongest factor?" Leia asked.

"I think so, well for Anna and I it is." Elsa shrugged.

"So if I'm feeling lazy and sad, just order Nicholas to do this stuff and he'll just….do it?" Leia asked.

"Indeed so." Elsa laughed.

"Amazing." Leia breathed. "So are you excited for this one?"

"I'm neutral. I'm excited for another child but then again I am terrified for the same reasons I was the first one."

"What do you think it's going to be?"

"I keep telling Derek it's a boy but he insists that it's a girl. So silly." Elsa laughed.

"What do you want it to be?" Leia smiled.

"I would like a daughter but I know I'll have a son. I'm perfectly fine with either one but a girl would be nice. What do you think?"

"I think you're having a girl for some reason. Do you have names picked out yet?"

"We do! But it's a secret." Elsa smiled.

"Oh come on! Can't you tell me?"

"Nope." Elsa giggled.

"Fine. Just don't name the baby something weird like…oh what was it…Teovald?"

"Hey, it isn't weird! They are traditional Norwegian names and they're beautiful." Elsa smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Leia dismissed her and tapped her sister-in-law's swollen belly and smiled.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do about Johannes? I heard you were planning on executing him." Leia said.

"Where in the world did you hear that?" Elsa asked, astonished.

"Well, I heard the guards talking about it and then Carl and Yulissa said they were going to attend it. Are you really going to execute him?"

"Not me, dear. I'm sending him to his hometown to get executed because I can't do it myself." Elsa said.

"How does that work? Did the King and Queen agree to let that happen?" Leia asked.

"The King and Queen of Wilhelm are very close in alliance with Arendelle. We have been friends for quite some years now so when I told them what had happened, they had no hesitation in performing an execution on him." Elsa explained.

Leia nodded. "W-When?"

"In a two weeks. It takes one week to get there and then this week for preparations."

"I don't want to go." Leia whispered.

Elsa sighed and wrapped an arm around her sister-in-law. "And you don't have to. I'm not going either because….well death really isn't my forte. Now Derek on the other hand…." Elsa laughed.

"He'd definitely go." Leia laughed.

"I'm back!" Derek called from the doorway holding a snack that consisted of a plate of crackers with jelly and tuna on it- one of Elsa's newest obsessions.

Leia, absolutely disgusted at Elsa's eating, got up from the bed and excused herself along with Danielle. She had a date with Nicholas that day and she was bringing Danielle with. She'd finally learn how to fish. Derek and Elsa waved goodbye from the bed and sat there in silence.

"When is the exact due date for our little princess?" Derek asked.

"Prince." Elsa corrected with a mouthful of food and then swallowed. "And I am due on March 24th."

"That's exactly twelve days after Kenneth's birthday." Derek laughed.

"I know. They're going to have so many arguments about this." Elsa said.

"We should probably plan the next pregnancy instead of those oopsie pregnancies." Derek laughed.

"Next pregnancy? What makes you think we're having any more little Bentonia juniors, huh?" Elsa asked.

"You don't want any more kids?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"One is enough for a Queen. We won't have the time and energy to raise a third. We have duties and responsibilities to attend to and children always get in the way."

"Would you love the child if you had a third?" Derek asked.

"I would love my one hundredth child, Derek. But I just don't see a third in the future unless it was by mistake." Elsa said.

"Then it looks like we'll have to go make some more mistakes." Derek winked at Elsa making her blush.

"Slow down mister." Elsa said and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

"I want to leave tomorrow. I just want to go out and not come back. Just for one day." Derek said.

"Derek….Now is just not a good time. With everything going on with Johannes and Leia and then the pregnancies…."

"Okay, then I have a better idea! How about we stay here in the castle but do a date swap."

"What in the world is a date swap today?" She laughed.

"Well, Anna and I will go on a date while you and Kristoff go on a date." He said.

"Isn't that a little….oh, I don't know….weird?" Elsa asked.

"Not that kind of date. We just swap husband and wife and hang out with them for the day." Derek said and nudged Elsa's arm.

"Do you really think Kristoff and Anna will be up for it?"

"Please, you know Anna she'll do anything."

Elsa giggled and nodded. She had to get ready. She had a date tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so no real conflict in this chapter and there won't be any next chapter. I had been talking to a friend on here and I realized that this whole second part has been mostly about Leia and that wasn't my goal at all so I'm going to take a little break from Nicholeia and focus this next chapter on just Kristanna and Delsa! How does that sound? I'm kind of excited for this swap date so give me some ideas that you want me to do! The date will be indoors so I'd love to see what you think would be funny! Again, thank you for all of your support and I'll see you soon! LOVE YOU AND REVIEW!**

**Escaping The Shadow: Thank you very much. It is hard but because I have people like you, I can get through it. And I had to write a memoir on English class and it was so annoying!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: Mary is my real name. You're right it isn't but I do appreciate the apologies, I really do. Hey scratches hurt sometimes, right? Don't get me started on paper cuts! Anyways, glad you liked those names! Genevieve really is beautiful. I know I don't even know why I asked that question because I can't even choose. But if I had to it'd be Elsa and Kristoff. Can't get enough of those two! ALSO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT INTO THE WOODS IS!? Oh my. Thank you for looking, though, I hope you didn't stress yourself out.**

**Pixelraven71: I do as well!**

**rowingioannina-NOI: Thank you! Evangeline is so pretty, I know! And Gerard! So in love! Yay I'm glad you're excited because I am ecstatic! Okay I listened to your songs and fell in love so thank you for those!**

**BlazeTheWolfie: Thank you for saying that. Well I'm glad you were able to get through the pain you did so I admire you as well! I would love to PM you about your story so expect a message very soon! I'm happy you love my story and it shall continue for a very long time so no worries. I love your name choices and YOU HAVENT HEARD OF IT!? How come no one has heard of it? Oh well that's alright. Also, thanks for the song choices!**

**salomelau1: I know it's insane how the world works. I'm fine now he's been gone for two months and it's been great, thank you! Genevieve is so pretty! It's so hard I know, trust me. And Yulissa is actually named after someone who reads this fanfic who really made me happy! Thank you for the support!**

**Guest Leanne: *Sends hugs back*. I agree with your name choices. I'm thrilled for Into the Woods because it's made my Disney! Obsession with Elsa! And thank you so much I really appreciate it. Lots of love to you too!**

**MichellyGurl14: How was your holiday? It's okay he's gone now so I'm safe. Really? Just the age gave it away? Aw I'm really glad you love this so much and wake up in the middle of the night just to read it! Thank you doll! I hope the baby doesn't die either, right? Love you snowflake!**

**OnyxEmerald: I looked up your username and fell in love with the color of the ring! Anyways, thank you and I sure will! Hahaha I can't tell you if there will be two because that'd just give it away, now wouldn't it? Hey that sounds like Elsa! Michael and Gerard are my favorites too! I think the cast is alright. I think the cast is amazing! Elsa for me too! Thank you, I'm glad you like the way I write them, that means a lot. I liked your songs and I liked the video as well! I really did!**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: I do too. I KNOW RIGHT!? I want her to have twins but I think it'd be too much for me to write! I can barely keep up with the kids now and we have two more coming! Things have gotten better, thank you! Warm hugs back!**

**IndyGirl89: *prepared*. I'm glad you liked that. People wanted background info on him so I decided why not bring the happy folks in? I do feel better thank you. It was hard, really hard, but nonetheless I am fine now! All safe! I'm glad you came to an agreement on the genders! Hey I agree with the girl names! Woah, and the boy names! Between you and me….your song is…well you'll see! But yes Bella and Alex are two craaaazy kids! You'd never bore me with a long review because those are my favorites!**

**RedtheWolf2: Hahaha I hope your jaw feels better! Honestly, it was so hard to write because when my extended family members found out, they didn't think it was that big of a deal but if we had never told them and then had them read this, they would automatically think Johannes is a horrible person and then it'd change their view on my brother. That's why I kept it hidden until you all read the real him before I exposed the truth. Thank you for the compliments though!**

**The elf from Alagesia: I'm sorry, I hope you feel better! I'm also so sorry about your situation too. I'm still in recovery but I'm doing well. I'm thankful that you're here for me as I am for you! I hope I don't disappoint you! Anyways, I do love Frozen more because my older sister is my best friend and we experienced this pain together making us closer than ever! Let it go! Thank you Eliza for being so sweet and supportive!**

**elsa0509: It's okay, I'm doing much better. I don't want people to feel alone so I shared my story in hopes other people find closure. Gabrielle? Did I write that or did you mean Genevieve?**

**beststoryever: I do and it's perfectly fine because it makes me feel better. No and that's why when people say they hate their brothers because they called them a name makes me angry. It's like at least he doesn't put his hands on you. Thank you though for saying that because I do feel better and loved. I wanted people to feel connected in some way to this story so I'm glad you said they will. You are the best!**

**Frozen12065: *Wipes tears away* Okay. I am so sorry he did that. Kick his nuts…I did.**

**ElsaWinterFrost: Yep, the next chapter will be Delsa and Kristanna completely! **

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: No worries, I hope you're having fun! No I get it, I do. Stories just take you away from reality for a little bit and it's nice. Everyone seems to like Michael and Adam the most which is good because those are my favorites too! Adelaide is so pretty! ME TOO! I love the musical so I have high hopes for the movie! That's perfectly alright, I'm glad you like them! Thanks for the song!**

**WYBarrelracer: It's horrible. Thank you so much for saying that and I promise to continue to do so!**

**Toni: It's okay, thank you. Yay those are my favorites too! Into the Woods, yay! Wow I love that song so much thanks!**

**Nicole R: I can tell Nicholeia is your life which I love! Glad you liked it and I will make many more of those moments!**

**ElsaLover1999: Okay good and yes it was hard but having supporters like you make it all better!**

**FrozenXTitanicXHungerGames: It was but everything is okay now!**

**artistreilly421: *Gives hug*. No it's not your fault. You are so amazingly incredible for saying that about me and it made me cry happy tears for once so thank you! You are so wonderful. *More hugs*. I'm surprised you liked Edgar not many people do! Because You Live was beautiful, oh my god! Y si hacemos un muneco!**

**Awesomegirl3: You make me laugh, you're so funny! Thank you for saying that the stories are awesome and thanks for the name opinions!**

**TheFaultInOurFanfic: Really? I'm sorry. Thank you for saying that though I appreciate it. I know you all will that's why I told you and that's why I tell you all I love you at the end of each chapter! YAY MARY DAY! Wouldn't that be cool if everyone had their own day besides their birthday?**

**W.D.: Yep, a shithead he was. It's okay he's gone so I'm doing better. Thank you very much and thank you because sometimes I think this story is a little bizarre and confusing! Argh! I love keeping you hanging because then the big surprise at the end is the best!**

**PothenIsMyLife: I am so thanks! I am almost positive he will and I can't wait to laugh at him for it. He apologized but it was like Johannes. Bullshit. Because then he just does it all over again. Bacon is the BOMB! Sianara…? We'll go with that spelling! Ciao! **

**SonicXmen94: It's fine really. I'm doing fine now! No you can if you want to it doesn't hurt my feelings. I'll for sure let you know if it's good! Which it will be! No anyone in general. Elsa and Kristoff are my favorites too and then Danielle is my favorite OC. I love the song Breathe!**

**yuli120501: BTW someone said your name was pretty in my reviews! I hope you enjoyed backhanding Johannes and making him bleed!**

**Ashlyne: Me too! Look it up it's amazing! Thank you for the songs I loved them and thank you for your support. I feel so much better now!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: Yeah Eve does work for both, I like it! Michael and Adam are also my favorites. Oh of course you do, how silly of me to forget! You so loco!**

**Alanna official: Clarisse is so feminine that's why I like it! My life is great now so thank you! You did? I am very sorry and I'm here for you 100%.**

**RJCA27: Thank you, I like to think that as well. The past ****_is _****in the past and I will let it go! I wanted to share it with people I love and I love all of you guys and you are just as amazing! Thanks for your name opinions!**

**smoke4308: Thank you very much. I appreciate you liking my writing even more because I wasn't expecting that. You don't have to stop with the Johannes deaths because they make me smile and I put my brother in that place. You are so sweet!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: It's okay but thanks. Michael and Evangeline are my favorites as well! I saw the musical first so I am so pumped!**

**Abc: I am! I was thinking the same thing about the names so good job! ELSA WHOO! I listened to the songs so thank you! You're awesome and I love you too! I have 2 Elsa dolls because…..well why not!**

**Katea0608: Thak you! Wow I know how you feel I do the same things! It's okay he's douche. I do have a personal connection and that's why I like this so much!**

**IT'S GOING DOWN! I'M YELLING TIMBER! YOU BETTER MOVE, YOU BETTER DANCE! LET'S MAKE A NIGHT! YOU WON'T REMEMBER! I'LL BE THE ONE, YOU WON'T FORGET!**

**New songs? Haha bye!**


	28. Date Swap

**A/N: Good day! Thanks for the reviews last chapter and I have found a song! I have found it! Okay so I'd like to thank ****IndyGirl89**** for introducing me the song **_**The Sun Is Rising**_** by Britt Nicole! I believe that song describes Nicholeia the most and it was really touching so you should all go check it out! I wanted to thank everyone else for giving me song options because they were all so amazing so thank you! Enjoy chapter 28!**

* * *

"So we'll all just meet back in the parlor at ten?" Derek confirmed as he and Anna stood next to each other by the gates along with Elsa and Kristoff.

"Yes and make sure there is no rough housing….Anna." Elsa said directly to Anna as Kristoff helped her put on her cloak.

"Psh, please! I'm not _that _immature!" Anna scoffed.

"Yeah…" Elsa said and clasped her hands together gracefully in front of her. "So I guess we will just…go then."

Anna and Kristoff shared a hug and kiss goodbye while Elsa and Derek did the same thing. The two couples made their separate ways, Anna and Derek going one way and Elsa and Kristoff going the other.

"So how did you and Elsa come up with this idea? Not that it's a bad one, I actually think it's good for us to get away from our spouses before we kill each other, but did you plan this out of the blue or have you done it before or-"

"Anna!" Derek interrupted.

"Sorry! The no longer living baby inside me is making me crazy today!" Anna peppered up.

"If the baby was no longer living and growing, you wouldn't be having symptoms and Elsa told me you were cramping yesterday so your baby is very much alive smarty pants." Derek laughed.

"It's feisty pants, mister!" Anna said and pointed a finger at him.

"My deepest apologies, your Highness." Derek laughed and pulled her into a friendly hug. "I'm glad we could do this."

"Yeah it's gonna be really fun! I have the perfect idea first!" Anna squealed.

"I don't know if I want to hear this…."

"Shush! Okay, how about we go bungee jumping!" Anna said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Yeah that does sound fun! But…uh you are pregnant…." He laughed nervously.

"Oh right…duh, Anna!" Anna giggled and face palmed.

"Any other ideas in that bright mind of yours?" He smiled.

"Well….oh! We could always go horseback riding! I'm pretty good at riding Sven….except for when I fall off….which I always do….so that probably isn't safe for a pregnant person." Anna bit her lip.

"Or at all?" Derek nudged her.

"Please, nothing Anna Bjorgman does is safe."

"That couldn't be more true, but you should probably start doing more safer thing now that you'll be a mother of three." Derek suggested.

"I know….okay Anna stop being selfless!" Anna said to herself.

"You're everything but selfless. You know that, everyone knows that. We don't even have to get into details because you know how selfless you are, okay?"

"But-"

"No." Derek said. "Now come on, I have an idea." He smiled.

* * *

"No way!"

"Swear to God."

"You seriously got _all _of it right? How is that even possible?" Kristoff asked in disbelief.

"I'm telling you, that was the only thing I was ever good at." Elsa explained.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, maybe I was good at some other things but geometry was my best." Elsa smiled.

"So let me get this straight, when you were sixteen, your tutor gave you a one hundred question geometry test for school and you got every question right?"

"Every question, Kristoff." Elsa laughed.

"That's incredible! Is Anna good with geometry?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa just laughed. She covered her mouth delicately with her hand and giggled with her eyes closed. "Oh, I am sorry. Um, not necessarily. She's better at….well…..she is much more better at….Physics than I am." Elsa shrugged.

"Physics?" Kristoff asked in disbelief.

"Hey, she is good at something, I'm aware. We just have to…."

"Find that out?" Kristoff finished.

"Exactly. Now come on, there's something I want to show you. Anna told me that she has recently gotten you into chocolate." Elsa said with a slight giggle.

Kristoff gave her a goofy smile and shrugged. "I mean….yeah." He laughed.

"Perfect! Then follow me." She said and grabbed his hand lightly.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Anna said hesitantly.

"Hey you should be used to this, it's an ice rink!" Derek presented it with his hands.

"You know I suck at ice skating. Elsa's been trying to teach me for years and I can't do it. Also, won't it be dangerous because I'm pregnant?"

"It's funny how now you care about making sure you don't get hurt during this pregnancy when you have to do something to face your fears but if it's something you want to do, it's all okay." He said with an eyebrow raise.

"Don't pull and Elsa eye raise on me." Anna said and frowned. "Fine, I'll try but if I fall I'm going to beat you."

"I'd never let you fall, Anna. You're my sister and I wouldn't let Kristoff or especially Elsa kill me." He laughed.

"Are…..are you a good at ice skating?" Anna asked.

"I guess we'll have to find out."

Anna smiled and the two ordered two pairs of skates that fit them. There were two options of skating they could do which consisted of having an hour lesson or just winging it. And both Derek and Anna's personalities reflected upon the second choice- just winging it. Anna grabbed Derek's hand and squealed as they approached the ice itself and began moving. Anna, being almost seven months along stumbled on the ice while her brother-in-law tried his best to hold her up. She gasped a few times and tried her best not to curse when she'd slide due to the fact that there were little children around.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Anna whispered as she shuffled on the ice. She smiled when she finally got a steady pace while she and Derek glided on the ice.

"You're doing it!" Derek praised and next thing he knew they were on the ground, his arm wrapped instinctively around her stomach, making sure she landed on top of him and not on the ice.

"Anna! Anna, are you okay?!" Derek asked, ignoring the pain ripping though his back.

"Am I okay? I think the real question is are _you _okay? My fatness fell right on top of you!" Anna said and scrambled to get up but was just too weak.

"I'm perfectly fine, lass. How about we not ice skate." He suggested as he helped her to her feet and held his back.

"We can't just give up now! How about one more time around and if we screw up then we can do something else?" She said. "Please?"

Derek sighed and then shrugged. "Why not?" He smiled.

"Yay! Thank you!" She squealed and the two began skating hand in hand, stumbling a few times but getting another easy glide.

"The breeze feels wonderful." Anna commented as they continued skating.

"I'm surprised it's in the forties right now. Arendelle is usually in its mid-twenties around the end of January." He said.

"Maybe all of the love is thawing the snow." Anna smiled and nudged Derek.

"I think you and snowflake always have something to do with it." Derek chuckled.

"Snowflake?" Anna asked.

"What? Oh! Snowflake is my nickname for Elsa." He said and smiled down.

"You really love her, don't you?" Anna asked.

"Love isn't even a word. She is my second half. She is the best person ever, really. I'm sure Kristoff feels the same way about you."

"He does, well I hope so." Anna laughed shakily.

"Of course he does, I can tell by the way he looks at you." He smiled.

"Really? How….does he look at me?"

"Like you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

* * *

"Here we are." Elsa smiled as they stood in front of the shop with the most bizarre chocolates in all of Arendelle from all over the world.

"I've heard about this place….Anna talks about it all the time." Kristoff said as he looked up in disbelief at where he was.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." She smiled and beckoned him closer to her with her hand "I've never been here before."

"You, of all people, haven't been to the most popular chocolate store in all of Arendelle?"

"I've never had time." She shrugged. "Shall we?"

"We shall." He smiled and offered his arm which she happily took.

"Ah, your Majesty, welcome! What can I do for you and Sir Kristoff today?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Good afternoon James." Elsa smiled quaintly. "We are here to try some of your said 'bizarre' chocolates."

"Well you've come to the right place, ma'am! We have chocolates here from Venezuela, Belgium, France, Ireland, Ecuador, Germany, and even the United Kingdom." He said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Ecuador?" Kristoff asked with a smile and looked at Elsa.

"Ecuador." The shopkeeper confirmed.

"We'll try all of them." Elsa said and handed the shopkeeper 7 krones, Norwegian currency.

"Your Majesty, you don't have to pay me, I mean this is your-"

Elsa put her hand up to silence him. "Please, it would be an honor."

"Very well, thank you." He said and accepted the money.

"So what do you have for us to try first?" She asked from the other side of the counter.

"Why don't you two come back here and we can do this privately." He offered.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Well I figured you didn't want to be bothered with other people in the stores…I mean…."

"It is hardly a bother, sir. We would gladly stay right here and try the chocolates." Elsa said with a forced smile. She hated labels.

"As you wish, your Majesty." He shrugged. "Uh….okay this first chocolate is from Belgium and it's called Cavalier Stevia-Sweetened Dark Tablet."

Elsa and Kristoff took a piece of the chocolate from James and Kristoff shoved the whole thing in his mouth while Elsa took a small bite.

"Well…..?" James asked.

"This is hell of a good piece of chocolate." Kristoff laughed and licked his lips. Elsa tried not to laugh at his word choice but giggled slightly. "What do you think Elsa?"

"It is fantastic." Elsa said and closed her eyes, breathing in the sensation of the chocolate.

"What's next, what's next?" Kristoff said and rubbed his hands together.

"This is a rare chocolate from Ecuador called Pacari Chili Spice Bar." James said and handed them both another piece.

"Is it spicy?" Kristoff asked with his eyes staring down at the bar.

"It would be a lie if I said no." James laughed.

"Don't be such a baby, Kris. Here, we'll try it at the same time." Elsa offered and patted his shoulders.

"Fine." He said and the two bit into the spicy chocolate.

"How about this one?" James asked.

Kristoff's face twisted at the spicy sensation tickling his taste buds and put the chocolate down on the counter, shaking his head no while Elsa was sighing with a smile on her face.

"Do you really not like it?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"No offense, James, but this is the most disgusting chocolate I've ever eaten! It shouldn't even be called chocolate."

Elsa and James just laughed as Kristoff drank some water.

They tried chocolates from the United Kingdom, Venezuela, and Ireland as well. The chocolate from the United Kingdom was called Bargain Basement Green & Black Organic hot chocolate that Kristoff found delicious that Elsa heavily despised which was weird considering hot chocolate was her sanctuary. The chocolate from Venezuela was called El Rey Caoba Discos that had a smooth texture and a caramel filling. Both Kristoff and Elsa loved it and actually decided to buy it for Derek and Anna to try later. The chocolate from Ireland was fairly simple. It was called Butlers Chocolate Mint Crunch Bar and it was way too minty for Kristoff and Elsa but nevertheless it did taste good.

"Here is my personal favorite all the way from France!" James said and handed them each a piece of the chocolate called Bonnet Apotequil Bar. It was 75% bittersweet chocolate and the cocoa from the beans was harvested in Peru before being shipped out around the world.

"Is this organic?" Kristoff asked.

"No, Sir."

"Okay."

Without wasting another second, Elsa and Kristoff stuffed the chocolate in their mouth and chewed before coming to a conclusion.

"Thoughts?" Kristoff asked Elsa.

"It's uh….it's bitter that is for sure. It isn't bad exactly but it isn't that….good." She said and licked her fingers daintily.

"I think it tastes awesome! Good choice James!" Kristoff said and shook his head getting an eye roll from Elsa.

"Here's the last one all the way from Germany, your friendliest ally." He said and handed them the chocolate.

"What is it called?" Elsa asked.

"Ritter Sport Dark with Hazelnuts Bar." Kristoff answered for him.

"How did you know that?" Elsa laughed.

"I read the label." Kristoff said and pointed to the chocolate behind the glass counter.

They both put the chocolate in their mouths and right away sighed in content at the chocolate. Kristoff and Elsa smiled at each other and high fived. They had found their favorite.

* * *

"No Anna this is way too dangerous." Derek said

"How is this too dangerous? I do this all the time!"

"Exactly! This is way too dangerous."

"Where's your sense of fun!?" Anna pouted.

"I can't cut your hair! I've never even used this before!" He said holding the knife like he's never held one before.

"You've never used a knife before? Wait, what?" Anna laughed.

"No I've used a knife before, just….not to cut someone's hair." He said hesitantly.

"Please Derek, I'm going to hopefully be a mother of four and I want a whole new look! I may be the Princess of Arendelle but I am still a person. And I would like a new look. So can you please just give it a trim?"

"Anna I don't-"

"I order you to." She said sternly.

"You order me? I happened to be married to the Queen of Arendelle." Derek smirked.

"I am royal by blood so I suggest you cut my hair before I have you beheaded!" Anna yelled but then broke out into laughter along with Derek. "Just do it."

"Fine, fine!" He said and took the knife and held up a bunch of her red locks.

"Don't shut your eyes!" Anna yelled and Derek snapped them open and laughed awkwardly.

"Whoops, sorry! Okay I got this…." He said and began rubbing the blade against Anna's hair and soon about two inches of her long hair fell to the floor. They were in Kristoff and Anna's bathroom sitting on the chair in front of a large mirror.

"I swear you're going to stab me in my neck." Anna huffed.

"Shut up." He laughed and cut some more of the hair off. "I am underqualified."

"Why are we doing this again?" Anna asked.

"Because you and I both have no friends and stupid ideas." Derek answered honestly making Anna laugh.

"Okay keep cutting!" Anna laughed.

"Okay calm down!" He said and sliced of more and more of her hair.

"How does it look?" Anna asked after about five minutes.

"It's definitely shorter than it was before. Two inches really make a difference, lass." He said.

"But does it look bad?"

"I wouldn't say that. But people will notice a difference and probably question it."

"You know what we should do?" Anna smiled deviously.

"Tell me." Derek asked and looked at her in the mirror.

"I found a chest in one of the spare rooms with wigs and….bald caps."

* * *

"I want alcohol." Elsa admitted as they walked down the sidewalks of Arendelle and made their way to a park bench.

"Well doing that while pregnant probably isn't the best option." He smiled.

"No? Really? Thank you so much for telling me that I would've never figured it out myself!" Elsa laughed.

"Why do you do that?" Kristoff asked.

"Do what?"

"Whenever you're with me you're so calmed and relaxed but in public you're regal and polite. You don't always have to do that." He said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"But I do. I have to set an example for Arendelle and if they see their Queen being immature, it won't…"

"It won't what?"

"It would just be unprofessional." She said and looked down. "Are you chilly? It's pretty cold out here."

"Are you cold?" Kristoff asked.

"Kristoff you should know this by now, the cold never bothered me anyway." She winked. "But you didn't answer my question."

"No I lived in the mountains for twenty-one years. I'll be fine." He smiled.

"So how are you doing with the whole pregnancy thing? Is Anna feeling alright?"

"She's so scared. She is set that our baby isn't alive and I know that isn't true but….you know you still have that feeling." He shrugged, obviously scared.

"I believe that the baby will be beautiful and healthy just like the twins. She's probably paranoid because of what happened with your previous baby." Elsa said quietly.

"I agree, I do. I'm just praying and hoping for the best. It'll be okay, I promise." Elsa said and squeezed his hand.

"Will you do the magic?" Kristoff asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The magic. Will you do it? I love ice and you make the most beautiful ice so….can I see some?" He smiled and shrugged.

"Of course." Elsa laughed and rubbed her hands together delicately, forming a small snowball in her hand. Kristoff looked at the snowball like a little child. She smiled at him and tossed the snowball up in the air and it exploded into a thousand little snowflakes. Kristoff let them fall on his palm as he looked closely at their form.

"Beautiful." Kristoff breathed.

"Watch this." Elsa whispered, standing her and Kristoff up and hitting her palm on the bench covering the whole thing in glistening ice. She held her stomach as Kristoff kneeled down and ran his hands along the ice.

"I wish I could do this." He laughed and looked up at her.

"You must really love ice." Elsa concluded.

"Love….yes I love ice. I always have and I always will." He said.

"Interesting." Elsa said and next thing he knew, snow was in Kristoff's face.

"Hey, what was that for?" Kristoff laughed, wiping the cold snow off of his face.

Elsa shrugged. "Want to have a snowball fight?" She said and giggled.

"Wait, what? I thought you hated snowballs?"

"Kristoff, I am the Snow Queen, I live to have snowball fights."

"Then count me in!" He said.

A large amount of snow was already on the snow because in Arendelle, most of the snow came in January instead of December. Since it was fairly cold out, no one was at the park so Kristoff and a almost eight month pregnant Elsa made their snow forts, under one condition: no magic. Elsa agreed to the terms and after about fifteen minutes, both of their ice forts, or shields, were done and they were ready for battle.

"Come at me Bjorgman!" Elsa yelled as she crouched her best behind her fort.

"Oh, you're so on Bentonia!" He yelled back and threw his first snowball but ended up hitting a nearby tree ten feet away from Elsa.

"Is that the _best _you can do, ice harvester?" Elsa laughed in a cocky manner.

"What can you do without magic, snow Queen?" He challenged.

"Plenty!" She replied and threw a snowball and it hit him square in the face. She snorted as he wiped the snow from his face. He stuck his tongue out at her but she rolled her eyes and got her next snowball ready but was hit in the face right away by Kristoff's snowball. She jerked back a little bit but then brushed it off.

"Ha!"

"Don't get used to it! I'm just getting started!" Elsa called to him.

Kristoff just blew her off and threw a trio of snowballs and they all landed successfully inside Elsa's fort but none hit her.

"I am utterly disappointed in your aiming and throwing skills." Elsa said and quickly tossed a snowball and missed by a long shot. Embarrassed, she looked back down and picked up another snowball as one slid right past her face.

"Oh I don't think so!" Elsa yelled and threw another cluster of snowballs as it hit Kristoff right in the face even though he had ducked behind his fort.

She looked up so see if he was alright but he hit her right in the face and she fell back. Kristoff's eyes widened and he ran over to his sister-in-law to see her lying on the ground with snow all over her face and gripping her stomach. Kristoff panicked and he placed a hand on her heart to see she had a pulse and he began shaking her and calling her name.

"Elsa! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" He called. A small smile appeared in the corner of her lips and she hit him in the side of the face with a snowball and laughed.

"Ha! Got you! You're a sucker for a good sob story!" She laughed.

"That is unfair! I thought you were really hurt there and if you were I wouldn't have known what to do!" He yelled at her.

"Aw you care about me that much?" She said with puppy dog eyes and lips.

"Of course I do!" He said, sadness in his eyes.

Elsa just formed a slow smile at him and he shook it off and smiled back helping her to her feet. She patted him on the chest and pushed him slightly out of her domain.

"We're still in battle, sir." She said and raised a snowball. Kristoff ran back to his fort and ducked before Elsa could fire. Kristoff gathered up a few snowballs and fired at her getting her every time.

"Take that!" He yelled.

This went on for about two hours, just the two of them throwing snowballs at each other like little kids, unordinary little kids. No magic, no rules, no responsibilities, and no fear.

* * *

It was around eight in the evening, even though they decided on ten, they all found themselves back in the castle at eight. Kristoff and Elsa bathed, kissed their already sleeping children, and made their way to the parlor where a fire was burning in the grand fireplace with four mugs of hot chocolate and some crackers and cheese.

"I wonder where our spouses are." Kristoff said as he and Elsa sat down on the blankets in front of the fireplace.

"You can never be too sure." Elsa laughed and sipped her mug but the heat burned her tongue. She flinched and quickly iced her tongue a little bit and sighed. She cupped the mug and held it there to cool her drink down more.

"You do know that I won that snowball fight, right?" Kristoff spoke up.

"You did not! It was a dead tie." Elsa said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Say what you want but I know I won."

"You are such a liar!" She laughed. "I won completely!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

In all of their bickering, they didn't realize Derek was standing right in the doorway. He cleared his throat and smiled at his favorite people, but his eyes mostly fixated on his wife who looked so beautiful. He loved how pure she looked right after a bath. Her hair was long and wet, little waves here and there, and absolutely no makeup. Not that he didn't like it when she wore makeup, he loved it a lot in fact, but seeing her pregnant and healthy made her look so much more beautiful to him. He couldn't stop smiling at her.

"Hi darling." Elsa said sweetly. "Where's Anna? Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Hi beautiful. Yeah but Anna has something she needs to uh…..tell you. We kind of had a mishap today." He said.

"Please don't be mad." They heard Anna's voice from behind the wall. They sat there in silence and once Anna emerged, they dropped their mugs next to them.

"Anna?!" Kristoff panicked and stood up running over to her. "What….what happened!?"

"Well Derek was giving me a haircut and he accidently cut all of it off and now I'm….bald." She said shamefully.

Elsa was just sitting with her hand cupped over her mouth in disbelief. "Y-You mean you have no hair?" She quivered.

Anna shook her head and frowned. "I hope you'll still love me though." She said, Derek standing in the corner trying _so _hard not to laugh.

"Of course we'll still love you but…." Kristoff was at a loss for words.

"I have an idea." Anna said. "How about I just snap my fingers and grow my hair back?"

"Anna….what the hell?" Kristoff asked.

"Sweetie, why don't we get you a wig or something." Elsa said and used the couch to stand up.

"No need!" She laughed and pulled the bald cap off of her and let her long strawberry blonde locks fall. Kristoff and Elsa could've died from relief as they exhaled breath they didn't even know they inhaled.

"You suck." Kristoff said. "That was cold."

"I love you!" She said and tried kissing him but he turned away and laughed. "I did get a haircut though, see?" She showed her hair that was cut two inches. It actually looked good.

"I like it feisty pants." Kristoff smiled and let his arm circle her waist.

"You gave me quite a scare there." Elsa smiled and hugged her sister. "I missed you today and your husband is a cheater."

"Don't start!" Kristoff yelled.

"Oh I will start! So this is what happened….."

* * *

**A/N: Oh Elsa just let it go. OMG can you believe they're making a Frozen sequel in book form? I am truly disappointed I was really praying for a movie sequel. Well I guess this sequel is better than nothing, right? What do you think? Okay so I for sure have the names now so tell me what you think I picked out. Just give me a boy and girl name that you think I picked. The top four girls were Adelaide, Genevieve, Evangeline, and Clarisse and then the boys were Adam, Michael, Gerard, and Timothy. So just pick one! Next we'll do names for Anna's baby! LOVE YOU! And again thank you to ****IndyGirl89**** for choosing the best song!**

**I'm so tired so I'll answer reviews next chapter! Review though!**

**BOOM! CLAP! SOUND OF MY HEART! THE BEAT GOES ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND! BOOM CLAP! YOU MAKE ME FEEL GOOD! COME ON TO ME, COME ON TO ME NOW!**


	29. No More

**A/N: ****IMPORTANT:**** Okay it's been decided! So hopefully you guys aren't sick of this story yet because I am planning on doing a spin off! It'll take place ten years after this story finishes and will be called ****Growing Stronger: 10 Years Later****. Does that sound exciting!? Let me know! Okay, I know there wasn't a ton of reviews last chapter but I'm not upset that chapter was pretty sucky. I thought it was good when I posted it but then when I actually read it, I was like "Oh my god they have to go through all of this pain…." I apologize so hopefully this chapter will be better! It'll be half Kristanna and then the whole Johannes thingy. Then next chapter we'll finish the whole Johannes thing and then end with some Delsa! I owe you guys some kid time, right? Oh my god so I'm listening to my iPod and the song When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne came on and they used that song in a Kristanna video on Youtube so now I'm dying.**

* * *

Dawn broke through the sky and cast a calm ray of sunlight through the windows in the castle. The snow flurries in the air reflected off of the sunlight and cast little spots on the wall that moved slowly over each other. Frost was creeping up on the window sills making it impossible for the windows to even open. Candles and fireplaces were constantly lit because the cold air was seeping through the castle walls and they didn't need anyone freezing to death. During the winter, Elsa and Anna would hand out free firewood to every citizen in Arendelle so they were just as warm.

It was around six in the morning in the kingdom of Arendelle and in bed laid Kristoff and Anna. Her back was against his chest, both of them lying on their side, her neck lying on one of his arms with that hand holding hers and his other arm draped over her side holding the bottom of her stomach protectively.

Anna's eyes fluttered open when she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She was so comfortable though. It wasn't rare that she and Kristoff slept close together but it was rare for her to be in a position like this where he was holding her stomach. She squeezed his hand and decided to get up and make a trip to the bathroom. She untangled their hands and slid out of his grasp and out of the bed.

"Are you okay cutie?" Kristoff mumbled.

"Yeah." Anna whispered. "Just don't feel very well, don't worry about me."

"I love you." He mumbled.

"Love you more." She whispered and sat on the floor in the bathroom waiting for it to come.

Five minutes passed and still nothing had come up her throat. She sighed, still feeling the sick feeling in her stomach. She could feel the fluids flowing and her stomach expanding. Her headache was getting worse and she just wanted to be held by Kristoff. She crawled to the door and peered outside to see Kristoff lying on his stomach with one arm dangling from the edge of the bed and the other under the pillow that he wasn't even laying on.

Then she finally felt it.

She crawled quickly back to the toilet and began throwing up incessantly, coughing and gagging, while holding her own hair back. Tears poured from her face because of the burning sensation in her throat and pretty much the fact that throwing up to her was absolutely disgusting. It was about two minutes later when she finally finished, she grabbed the towel on the floor next to her and wiped her mouth and the little bit in her hair. She coughed one last time and looked up to see Kristoff holding a cup of water and then her favorite tea. She smiled and accepted the water from him. She chugged the whole thing down and sniffled.

"Here, let me help you up." He said and she stood to her feet. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "We'll get through this, I know we will."

"I'm so scared that the baby will come out….n-not…."

"Shh….you don't have to say anything. The baby will be just fine, I promise."

"How can you just promise me something you don't even know? What if the baby isn't alive? What are you going to say to me then?"

"Want to know how I know the baby will live? There are a few reason actually." He smiled down at her with her in his arms.

"What."

"First of all, our baby is just like you, a fighter. This baby I can already tell is stubborn and feisty just like you so it knows how to survive and it will. Also, you know I never really had a religion until I was baptized a few years in your church so I've been doing some praying and I have a feeling that God can hear what I'm saying and will help us, I just know it. And lastly, you are doing everything you can to make sure this baby grows and is nourished. Aside from your weird food cravings, you've been eating so healthy. I don't remember the last time I saw you eat a piece of cake since you became pregnant. Your skin is so much more colorful and you're glowing because you put more meat on you. You look so healthy, love, and I'm so proud of you. You're doing everything you can so I can guarantee that this baby will be perfect. You're not to worry cutie." He said and tapped her nose. "Now drink some tea."

Anna held the cup in her hand and sighed taking a drink from it. She cracked a little smile and sighed. She loved Kristoff to no end. He always made sure she was happy and okay. Little things he did out of instinct meant everything to her and he didn't even know it. He didn't have to go get her water and tea. He could've stayed in bed and pretended not to hear but he physically got up to go help her. He always knew the right thing to say even if he was wrong. He never showed her his worried side because he needed to keep her sane and safe. She just loved him.

"Do you want to look at baby names?" Kristoff shrugged. "What else is there to do?"

Before Anna could answer, their main door opened and they heard four little feet scurry into the room and jump onto the bed. They rolled their eyes and laughed, walking back into the room to see their two rambunctious twins hiding under the covers. Kristoff winked at Anna and slowly walked over to the bed.

"Wow does our mattress look lumpy, wouldn't you say so Anna?" Kristoff asked her loudly, getting little giggles from under the covers.

"It sure does. Maybe you should jump on it to flatten it out." Anna suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea! I'll probably do it around…now!" Kristoff yelled and pulled the covers off of them and began tickling both of their little bodies with his big hands. They laughed and squealed, Anna watching in amusement but that motherly instinct of fear of someone getting hurt.

"Careful!" Anna laughed and held her heart.

"Did you really think I didn't know you two gremlins were under there?!" Kristoff laughed and continued tickling them. He fell on his back and pulled both kids on top of his chest and kissed them all over their faces. They laughed and squeezed their eyes shut while their dad blew raspberries into their stomachs.

"Daddy that tickles!" Christabel laughed, her long blonde hair draping over her face.

"Beg for mercy!" Kristoff laughed and held Christabel, ready to tickle her while Alexander found out how to escape and ran over to Anna and held her legs, still laughing.

"Please! I promise I won't pretend to be a mattress ever again!" Christabel laughed.

Kristoff let go of his grasp and Christabel jumped off of the bed and ran over to Anna and held her other leg. Kristoff smiled and fanned himself. He then winked at his two kids and held his arms open and the two ran over to him and he hugged them lovingly.

"Good morning munchkins." He smiled.

"Morning daddy." They both said in unison. That was a regular thing. Thankfully one was a boy and one was a girl because they were identical twins.

"Do you guys want to help mommy and me pick out a name for the new baby?" Kristoff asked.

"Did you have the baby, mommy?" Alexander asked making Anna laugh.

"No. We're just going to decide on a name now so we can name him or her right away." Anna said and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh! Okay!" Alexander said. "How can me and Bella help?"

"Well daddy and I have a list of names in mind and we need your opinions. Just hold a thumbs up or thumbs down if you like it or not. We're going to start off with girl names, okay?" Anna asked.

Both of her kids nodded and Kristoff lifted them up on the bed and then he and Anna joined in after she got the piece of paper with all of the names on it.

"Okay, we're all ears!" Christabel said.

"Okay the first name is Lydia." Anna said.

Christabel and Alexander looked at each other and nodded their heads yes. "It's good!" Alexander said.

"Well alright then, the next name is Lillian?" Anna asked.

"I don't like that name." Christabel said quietly.

"You're crazy! I like it!" Alexander said and smiled.

"What else mama?"

"Let's see….what about Anette or Camilla?"

"Thumbs down!" Christabel and Alexander said at the same time causing Kristoff and Anna to laugh.

"Well I guess those are out, what about May or Laila?"

"I really love May." Alexander said. "What do you think Bella?"

"Not May, I like Laila." She laughed.

"Okay there's one more. Helene." Anna said.

Christabel and Alexander both gave her a thumbs up. "That's pretty." Christabel said.

"Okay so the good ones are Lydia, May, Laila, and Helene? Thank you, now we have an easier list." Anna said. "Now daddy will read the boys names, alright?"

Both of the kids nodded and Anna handed the paper to Kristoff who cleared his throat.

"Daniel and Fredrik?" Kristoff asked the children.

They both agreed on Daniel but not on Fredrik even though that made Anna disappointed but Kristoff happy because Daniel was his father's name.

"What about Thomas?" Kristoff asked.

Christabel liked Thomas while Alexander was still set on the name Daniel. Anna smiled at her children making this decision with her and Kristoff. She had been there for her children whenever they needed help with things but the more she thought about it, she realized that she hadn't really asked her children to be there for her when she needed help. As fateful as it was, now was the perfect time.

"The last two names are Finn and Leif." Kristoff concluded.

Both Christabel and Alexander made grossed out faces and shook their heads no. Kristoff and Anna both laughed and put the paper's down.

"Mama, are you having twins again like me and Alex?" Christabel asked.

"I sure hope not…..uh I mean…no most likely not." Anna laughed nervously.

"So in review, the names that are a definite yes are Daniel, Fredrik, and Thomas?" Kristoff asked and everyone nodded.

"Well then I guess it's time to deliberate." Anna smiled.

* * *

"Your Majesty, is it really right for Johannes Dubach to be executed? He may have done wrongs but he is nevertheless-"

"Done wrongs?! Gentleman, he has assaulted Leia Bentonia physically, mentally, and sexually! He has physically assaulted my husband Sir Derek Bentonia, my brother-in-law Sir Kristoff Bjorgman, and my very good friend Nicholas Thiesen! He has done too many wrongs that no right could correct it! I apologize if I am losing my temper, but I would not like to see this man alive in front of me for as long as my family and I live!" She said sternly, resting her hand on the top of her large stomach.

"Where would you like to…..have him executed, your Majesty?" One of the Congressman asked.

"I…I would not like to have him executed here in Arendelle. I need to set a good example for the citizens of Arendelle and executing people would not prove that. I would….I would like to send him back to Wilhelm to get executed."

"Your Majesty, are you sure that is a wise decision?"

No. In fact, she didn't know that any decision she ever made any more was wise. Being about eight months pregnant, a mother of one, a wife, a let alone the ruler of a kingdom made her go crazy sometimes. She never thought of herself as a kind person, though she was, but she knew that she wasn't one to have anyone killed in her hands. She had written letters back and forth with the King and Queen of Wilhelm and they had agreed to have him executed there after much persuasion.

"Yes." She replied. "I have written to the King and Queen of Wilhelm already for quite some time and they are willing to go through with the execution. He shall be shipped out no later than tomorrow. Until then, he shall be kept under complete and hard supervision, am I understood?" Elsa asked firmly.

"Yes your Majesty." Voices rang out.

"Thank you. You are all dismissed and do not forget the supervision." She said. "Make it known to all of Arendelle of what is going to be taken place. I shall see to it that Leia Bentonia knows well of what is to happen and there shall be no more talk of this after it is done."

Once the council was dispersed from the room, Elsa rested her forehead on the table and groaned. She hated meetings. She believed she hated meetings more than giving birth. They were such a bore and they council always contradicted what she said no matter what they argued. She soon felt hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them. A smile crept to her face and she sighed.

"I missed you today. I wish you could come to these meetings with me. I just want my husband by my side the whole time, you know?"

Derek made a noise of agreement and continued massaging her shoulders again, decending his way down to her back, carefully rubbing the palm of his back in the middle of her spine. She moaned at the sensation of the knots untangling in her back and smiled.

"Why are you so good to me?" Elsa asked. Derek just patted her back a little and sighed.

"Say you love me back. I just want to hear your voice, I've missed it." Elsa said, her head still on the rested in her arms on the table.

"I love you…your Majesty." Derek's voice did _not _ring out.

Elsa's eyes widened and she snapped her head up, cracking her neck a little, and pushed the chair our and quickly sitting up and backing away.

"J-Johannes….." Elsa whispered.

"Stressful day, Elsa?" Johannes asked,

_How did he get out?_

Elsa put her frosted hands up in defense. One for her family and one for her baby.

"You….you stay the hell away from my family and I, you hear?!" She yelled.

_Call for help, Elsa! Why aren't you calling for help?!"_

"I'm not scared of you, Elsa." Johannes smirked and charged at her, putting his hands around her neck and pushing her up against the wall, holding her firmly against it. She choked, trying to gasp for any bit for air she could possibly find but there was none. He had her. And he was _going _to kill her.

"How does it feel?! I guess we'll both meet each other in hell!" He whispered and snickered at her pale face. He then slapped her face. She needed to help herself. She needed to keep herself alive for her family, for Arendelle, but most importantly, the living body inside her.

Though she could barely breathe, actually, she couldn't breathe at all, she used her free hand and shot ice right at it. It took every last bit of energy in her but she did it. She shot it with ice. Johannes screamed and fell to the ground, clutching his iced private parts and groaned as it pained him deeply. He let go of Elsa and she clutched her stomach, falling to the ground along with him, gasping for as much air as possible.

Kai and Gerda came running in the room from where they heard the screaming and gasped when they saw Elsa gasping for air on the ground but more importantly seeing Johannes out of his room that was unattended. Gerda ran over to Elsa and cradled her in her arms while Kai pulled Johannes to his feet.

"Take….ah! Take him away and make sure he is put in a cold….jail cell until he is shipped off! Now!" Elsa struggled to say.

This was the end. No more.

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm sorry. People have been saying that nothing bad ever happens to Elsa so happy? So Johannes has reached the ultimate dick award and now he'll be gone. Please don't worry, you all know I have something evil planned in mind so if you stick with me in the spin off, you'll be able to see what his fate is or if he dies…Am I giving too much away? You never know with me. So I know this chapter was short but it was a filler chapter. I hope this one was better than the last so PLEASE review! I'm hoping to reach 900 so let's see if we can reach that! I love you all with my whole heart and thank you for reading! I love how protective Elsa is.**

**Also, I will give special shout outs to those who go an read my good friend ****Fletchdoug99's**** stories called ****_The Young and the Hopeless_**** and ****_Where Do Babies Come From_****. You will not be disappointed! If you love this story then you'll love that one more! Go do it, I know you will! **

**smoke4308: Thank you! I look forward to the epicness!**

**Guest Emily: Aw thank you! Please, don't give up on others! There are ones that are ten times better! Also, I will always keep the updates coming! Love you too!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: I KNOW! Thank you, I can just imagine her being bald and it made me laugh so hard! Thank you for the name opinions once again!**

**OnyxEmerald: I'm sorry you had to read an atrocious chapter at 3am. Hopefully this one was better! What kind of cookies? Dude, Elsa would've killed him and it would've been hilarious!**

**Guest Leanne: All of these "A" names! I am so happy you liked this chapter even though I did not. You're amazing! Thank you for your sweet review just like all of the others and I send you hugs back my friend!**

**IndyGirl89: I know, everyone expected Elsa and Kristoff to be awkward around each other but she almost gave birth in front of him, nothing is awkward anymore! No thank you for finding that song I cried and then downloaded it onto my iPod! I like Michael the best!**

**ellywelly123: YES THERE IS! And thank you that was my favorite part too!**

**RedtheWolf2: Anna is insane and that's why we all love her so much! I promise you I will always update! And I PM'd you earlier about your request so thank you for making it!**

**Katea0608: Indeed they are! And I like Veve or even Eve for short! That all sounds the same. Anyways, thank you!**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: Thank you! There will be much more fluff in the future!**

**Pixelraven71: Right?**

**salomelau1: I'm glad you like Timothy because you're the only one who does! Who knows, Elsa could be the cheater but you never argue with a pregnant person! And I just think about what I want to read and then I write it. I'm happy that you're enjoying it so much.**

**SonicXmen94: Really? I thought it was horrible but thank you very much! And I'm hoping you're right.**

**ElsaLover1999: Hahaha no I'd never do that!**

**Toni: ICY what you did there! Elsa is such a cutie, I love her! And I love those names so we'll have to wait and see!**

**artistreilly421: Thanks! *Takes a bow***

**Nicole R: Really? Thank you very much! And yes hopefully there will be a movie sequel because if not, I'll be very disappointed. But thank you again and I will always update!**

**Awesomegirl3: I can't make any promises and I have the names picked out already!**

**Fletchdoug99: Maybe you're right….**

**elsa0509: They have the cutest friendship ever! I would personally go with Derek and Anna because I hate chocolate. I know, I know that's very unnatural but I would probably throw up if I had more than two pieces. I'm sorry!**

**yuli120501: I want to do that so badly one day!**

**xandman98: I agree!**

**The elf from Alagesia: I always look forward to your reviews because no matter what mood I'm in, you always make me feel better! I just want people to know that love like this is real, you know? I think you are a gift from God no doubt. I love hearing from you and all of the nice things you have to say so thank you! I will always continue to take you out of reality no matter what, that's a promise! **

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: I love those names too! And I totally agree with you. I believe they're "distracting" us with a book sequel while they get the movie one ready! I really hope so! **

**RJCA27: I saw it on Facebook but you could probably just go to Google and type in "Frozen Book Sequel" or something. Oh I promise you there will be hardcore Delsa next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: I always loved the sequels for some reason so I'm hoping this will be good! I did put your scene in there because it was perfect! I tweeked it a little so I did plagiarize. Thanks for the idea! I like Evangeline as well! And no worries, I like writing out the whole thing!**

**ALL THE BROKEN HEARTS IN THE WORLD STILL BEAT! LET'S NOT MAKE IT HARDER THAN IT HAS TO BE! OHH IT'S ALL THE SAME THING! GIRLS CHASE BOYS CHASE GIRLS!**


	30. The Departure

**A/N: Hi. Depressed. My sister moved away to start her new life with schooling and such so now I'm all alone. I have friends obviously but my sister is my best friend and she's gone for two years. She left at six in the morning and it was emotional and now I can't fall back asleep so I decided to write to get things off my mind. I wanted to thank you all for 41 reviews last chapter! It's happened before but I always forget to thank you. Shout out to ****RedtheWolf2**** for being the 900****th**** review! You. Are. Amazing. So I hope you like chapter 30. Wow, 30 already! Okay pop some popcorn and enjoy!**

* * *

"Kai, rally up every guard you can and make sure he is under complete supervision!" Gerda said after Kai knocked Johannes out.

Gerda was still holding a shaking and coughing Elsa in her arms as they sat against the wall. Elsa was crying. She had never been more scared in her entire life since the accident with Anna. She had been scared so many times but this time was different. She didn't look at him so he could've killed her right there on the spot. Why didn't he? And why wasn't he being watched? Something about this really shook her. She was pregnant and what if he had killed her? What would that have done to the baby, or to Arendelle, and most of all her family? They needed her.

"Your Majesty, I'm going to bring you to the infirmary room right away!" Gerda said and tried standing up with Elsa.

"N-No! Just….take me to my room." Elsa ordered.

"But-"

"I am not dying. Just…having trouble breathing." Elsa mildly laughed at her own stupid remark.

"We have to make sure you and the baby are alive!" Gerda insisted.

"We are fine. He just cut off my oxygen, but I can breathe now...sort of." Elsa breathed.

"No, your Majesty. I will take no chances. I am taking you to the infirmary right now, no arguments." She said as a motherly figure.

"As you wish."

* * *

Elsa could've been asleep for minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, or even years. What she knew when she woke up was that she was safe in her bed, able to breathe again, and warm. When she regained her consciousness, she felt someone holding her hand and she opened her eyes to see her real husband sleeping right next to her. They were facing each other and his hand was lazily, yet sincerely holding hers. She turned her head slightly to see that it was indeed the middle of the night and she sighed, turning back to look at her husband.

Kenneth.

Where was Kenneth?

Elsa rolled out of bed due to her pregnancy and waddled over to the crib on the other side of the room. She looked down to see her son sleeping peacefully with his reindeer stuffed animal in his arms. She hadn't seen him for a long time it seemed. She smiled down once again at his beautiful features. It was starting to become hard to tell who he looked like more. If you put him next to Derek, then they looked the same and if you put him next to Elsa, they also looked the same.

Elsa softly caressed his cheek causing him to stir a little and make that adorable whimpering noise he does and she leaned down to kiss his nose. She then fixed the blankets a little more and walked away only to hear a small whimper again, stopping Elsa dead in her tracks. She turned around to see Kenneth moving around in the bed and then his eyes opened. She quickly lit a candle and walked back over to the crib and smiled down at him and he looked back up at her with his blue eyes and smiled too.

"Mama…." He mumbled and held his arms up. Elsa knew it was hard picking him up but she wanted nothing more to do than that at the moment.

She leaned down and picked up her son, his little legs around her waist and his head resting on her bosom. She rocked him back and forth as he got comfortable on her. Legs getting tired from the extra weight, Elsa found the rocking chair and sat on it with him lying on her. He sighed and his eyes drooped.

"I love you." Elsa whispered so quietly into his ear and closed her eyes as well. "Want me to sing to you?"

Kenneth nodded his head yes.

_"__You're my life's one miracle, everything I've done that's good  
And you break my heart with tenderness and I confess it's true  
I never knew a love like this till you_

_You're the reason I was born, now I finally know for sure  
And I'm overwhelmed with happiness, so blessed to hold you close  
The one that I love most with all the future has so much for you in store  
Who could ever love you more?_

_The nearest thing to heaven you're my angel from above  
Only God creates such perfect love_

_When you smile at me, I cry and to save your life I'll die  
With a romance that is pure heart you are my dearest part  
Whatever it requires, I live for your desires  
Forget my own, your needs will come before  
Who could ever love you more?_

_Well there is nothing you could ever do to make me stop, loving you  
And every breath I take is always for your sake  
You sleep inside my dreams and know for sure  
Who could ever love you more?"_

When Elsa finished her song, she knew Kenneth had fallen asleep completely, but someone else hadn't.

"You have the most beautiful singing voice in the world." Derek mumbled from the bed.

Elsa jumped a tad at the sudden break in silence but ended up smiling. She carefully and silently stood up from the chair and glided over to the crib and set her son back in it and kissed his cheek before pulling the gate up.

"Come to bed, love." Derek whined and held his arms open.

Elsa sighed and waddled back over to the bed and crawled in, pulling the covers over her and staying close to the edge of the bed.

"What are you not going to lay with me?" Derek asked.

"I am lying in the bed with you." Elsa said dryly.

Derek gave her a blank expression and rolled his eyes. Elsa smiled and scooted closer to him and let him wrap his strong arms around her now large form. He kissed the top of her head and found her hand and intertwined their fingers, his thumb gently caressing her hand.

"I'm sorry about what Johannes did to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there. That was supposed to be me, not him." Derek whispered.

"I was so scared, Derek. He had me by the neck and I was so afraid that I'd die if I didn't save myself." She whispered shakily.

"Whatever you did worked. You were so brave, love. I have never been more proud of you." He said and kissed her head again.

"I wasn't ready to go, yet. You all need me." Elsa whispered.

"I'm glad you finally came to that realization. We do need you, dear. I love you so much, you know that right?"

Elsa nodded. "And I love you too."

A while passed and they held each other, slowly falling asleep to the sound of the snow hitting the window and creating those small spots on the wall.

"What did you do?" Derek hesitated to ask, breaking the peaceful silence.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"What did you do to Johannes? I heard you hurt him." He said.

Elsa giggled.

"What?! What did you do?" Derek laughed.

"I uh…I froze his…" Elsa giggled again.

"No…" Derek said with a small smile creeping on his face. "Elsa you are not telling me something…."

"What?!" She laughed. "I just….I was hoping it's cause him a tiny bit of pain. I didn't know it would hurt him _that _much."

"Well obviously you would have no idea! Just the thought of it hurts me…." Derek said slowly.

"Where is he now?" Elsa asked.

"I made sure he was in a cell until tomorrow and I doubled checked with the captains and they said there was a ship coming right as we speak. It should be here around seven in the morning tomorrow….well technically today."

"Wait, how long have I been asleep?" Elsa asked.

"Since four in the afternoon yesterday. It's about two in the morning." He said.

"I'm not even tired." Elsa commented. "I'm going to go downstairs and talk to the guards about their horrible supervision skills."

"Want me to go with you?" He asked.

"What about Kenneth? I don't want him here alone and we can't wake him up again."

"Baby, do you have to do it tonight?" Derek whined and pulled her closer. "I thought I had lost you and the only time I want to lose you is when we kiss."

"I haven't kissed you in almost two days." Elsa whispered and touched his lips lightly with her finger.

"Exactly, isn't that illegal?" He smirked.

"It should be." Elsa smirked back and captured her lips with his. It was hard to feel so absolutely close like they usually were when they kissed, but the feeling of their lips against each other was just enough. He cupped her cheeks and their tongues intertwined and then they slowed down, kissing more passionately than hungrily. When they pulled apart, he bit her lower lip and let it go slowly.

"You're getting better and better." She smiled and moved some loose strands of hair out of his face.

"I think you make the most beautiful pregnant woman and you seem to kiss so much better. I'll have to get you pregnant more often." He whispered and nibbled behind her ear sending shivers up her spine.

"Remind me again how to get pregnant?" Elsa whispered.

"Are you sure? You're eight months along….won't it hurt?"

"Why would it hurt?"

"Doesn't your back hurt or something?"

"This baby is fairly small, Derek, I'm fine. Please?" She looked up at him with her deep blue eyes.

"As you wish your Majesty." He winked at her and turned her over on her side so he was spooning up against her….

* * *

Leia woke up around six in the morning to the sound of the loud chimes of the grandfather clock in the corner of her room. Everyone had been aware of what happened with Elsa and Johannes the other day and so it was hard getting sleep in fear he would just pop out of nowhere. Leia looked next to her to see Danielle snuggling against her just like last night. Leia smiled and carefully ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

She slowly slid out of the bed, careful not to wake Danielle, and drew a quick bath, got dressed, did her hair, and all of the other essentials in less than an hour. She looked at the clock. 6:45. She walked over to the bed and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Wake up honey." Leia whispered and tickled her tummy. Danielle's eyes fluttered open and she groaned and pulled the blankets over her head.

Leia laughed and tried pulling them off of her but Danielle's grip was tight and she kept them there.

"Danielle! Come on!" Leia laughed and tickled her sides. Danielle squealed and let go of the blankets and laughed as Leia picked her up and twirled with her in her arms.

"Are you excited to see Nicholas today?" Leia asked. She knew Johannes was leaving today to be executed for his crimes and Nicholas promised to come see her so she wasn't alone in the sense of a significant other.

"Yeah!" Danielle cheered.

"Me too! Now, let's get you in that special red dress that he made for you. Sound good?"

Danielle nodded.

"Okay!"

Leia walked over to the little drawer that Derek made for her and opened the drawer and pulled out her daughter's little red dress and put it on her after she was bathed and her hair was combed.

"There! Are beautiful!" Leia smiled and kissed Danielle on the cheek.

A knock at her door startled her and she picked Danielle up even though her side was still a little bruise and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Renee, ma'am. King Derek and Queen Elsa would like to see you in the dining room!" Renee called out.

"Thank you, Renee. Let them know I'll be there shortly." She called back.

Leia held Danielle's hand as they exited her bedroom, constantly looking left and right and behind her. It seemed like she was always afraid of everything. She'd turn a corner slowly or if she heard the slightest noise, she'd jump and panic. She was relieved that Johannes was going to be executed because then she'd finally feel safe and at peace. Danielle would be in good hands with Nicholas if only he'd just propose….

"Morning." Leia said as she entered the dining room.

Derek got up first with Kenneth in his arms and went to go give Leia a hug, Elsa following after.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked.

"I'm nervous. What if…I don't know he's smart. What if he pulls something and ends up coming back here and hurting us?" Leia asked.

"That won't happen and we'll know if it does because we're sending the Arendelle army along on the ship and the King and Queen of Wilhelm told us they would send a letter if he didn't arrive in five days time. You have nothing to worry about." Derek said and hugged Leia again.

"Your Majesties?" Kai cleared his throat. "It's time."

* * *

They watched him go. He was handcuffed around the neck and arms behind his back as he boarded the ship. Giving one last look at Leia _and _Danielle before being pushed in like a dog. The anchor was lifted and the ship slowly started to sail away. A single tear fell from Leia's eye as she watched the man that she once loved with all of her heart who had soon turned into the most horrible man she'd ever known go away from her. She didn't know why she felt so empty inside. She looked down at her daughter who was waving to the boat and her heart skipped a beat.

She bent down and picked Danielle up and turned her head so she wasn't looking at the boat. She can't know about him. Not now, not ever.

* * *

Leia sat on her bed, staring out the window at absolutely nothing. She had been sitting there for at least two hours after she had lunch and put Danielle down for her nap. It was around noon and even though the sun was burning her eyes, she stared into it. She broke daze when she heard a rock hit her window. Then another. She got up, fixed her skirt, and walked up to the window. The sun was too bright to make out who was standing on the ground below her but she had a guess.

She opened the window and looked down with a smile.

"Enjoying yourself?" Leia asked Nicholas.

"My dear, I have missed you!" Nicholas said regally and bowed.

"Now isn't a good time. Johannes left a couple hours ago and I'm still trying to come to that realization that he'll be dead soon." Leia said spitefully.

"What if I gave you no choice and climbed up the vine?" Nicholas smirked.

"What vine?" Leia asked. "Oh….that vine."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now pick and choose."

Leia pondered for a minute and smiled.

"How badly do you want to see me?"

"As badly as Elsa and Anna want chocolate." Nicholas answered.

"That's pretty dedicated." Leia said to herself but loud enough for Nicholas to hear. "Then we can do this the hard way. I'd like to see you struggle a little."

"Very well, Princess." Nicholas smiled up.

"I'm not royalty, remember?" Leia reminded him.

"Yes you are." Nicholas said casually not realizing that it made her smile.

He climbed up the vine and Leia watched, mesmerized by the way he climbed up with such finesse and strength, his veins popping out with each movement. She could get lost in his arms. This moment felt so much to her. She felt like a princess waiting to be rescued by her prince charming. Wait! That's perfect. Leia smiled deviously and ran to her bed after quickly grabbing the flowers in the vase next to the window and laid down on it, closing her eyes.

She heard Nicholas climb in and slightly chuckle. When she heard his footsteps come closer to her, her heart began thumping with addictive adrenaline and she tried so hard not to smile or laugh. She felt him right next to her so she twitched her lips a little and puckered very slightly.

"My lady…." Nicholas whispered and she felt his lips on hers.

She whimpered a little as he parted and then she felt the bed shift and he was lying next to her. Opening her eyes, she smiled at him and without another second wasting; he grabbed her neck firmly, yet lovingly, and delved right into the kissing again. Leia hesitated at first, still getting used to the physical contact but then eventually eased into it and planted her hands on his chest. He pulled her on top of him and continued kissing her sweet lips, occasionally peppering kisses down her jaw line and neck.

"I love you my Leia." Nicholas whispered and smiled at her sincerely.

"I love you too." Leia whispered back with a giggle and let him toy with the tie in the back of her dress. She kissed him so passionately that she might have melted from the heat but she didn't care, she was with the man she loved and that's all that mattered.

"Nicholas….you know this is hard for me to do, right?" Leia asked as he kissed her neck again.

"If you don't want to do it, tell me. I'd never make you do anything you didn't want to do." Nicholas stopped immediately and looked up at her.

"But….you're a guy. Don't guys just care about….you know sex?" Leia asked.

"Ah, you see that is where you're wrong. I am a man. A real man cares about his lover and will do what she is comfortable with because it's what's right. I will never rush you to do anything you don't want to because you deserve everything and not just because of what you went through, but because you're you."

"No other girl or woman should be treated any differently than me." Leia whispered.

"No, they shouldn't. But we have no control over anyone else but ourselves. So no matter what, I'm always here for you and you're safe with _me_." He said and tapped her nose.

"Do….do you want to spend the rest of your life with me? I know that's a big question and it takes a lot of thinking to do, but are you happy being with me? I know sometimes I get a little too emotional and scared but I don't mean for that to happen it just does. I'm getting better with my problem and I didn't relapse after what happened but I did have thoughts. But once I saw you again and after thinking about Danielle, the thought of it made me sick to my stomach. But what I'm trying to say is-"

He kissed her to shut her up. Points for Nicholas.

"I love you and you only. I mean, I love my dog a lot, but I love you the most." He winked at her. "I want to be with you forever and until the day I die."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

The winds came at a rapid pace, hitting each of the passengers in the face making it almost impossible to see. The salty sea air burned their eyes as the water came relentlessly into their faces. The waves began picking up and jerking the skip left and right. Cargo fell out of its craters and furniture slid across the floors on the upper and lower deck.

"What the hell is happening?!" Johannes yelled from his guarded cell at the bottom of the ship.

"Shut your trap, you bastard! There's a heavy storm up above!" The guard yelled as he held one of the bars for dear life.

"At this rate, we're all going to be at the bottom of the Caspian Sea in no time!" The other guard yelled.

"The _bottom _of the Caspian Sea?!" Johannes yelled. "Get me out of here right now!"

"Don't make me knock you out cold!" One of the guards said as the boat jerked again.

A little over five minutes passed and there was screaming coming from the upper deck and then water came spilling down to the bottom of the ship where the two guards and Johannes were. The water raised higher and higher until the last wave crashed and they all went under.

Everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Ha…Okay leave me some reviews! The baby should be coming soon so get excited! Hopefully you liked this one! I did Delsa in the beginning and then snuck a little Nicholeia in there in the end. What do you think about Johannes? What do you think his fate will be? Also, the song Elsa sang to Kenneth is called ****_Miracle_**** by ****_Celine Dion_**** so look it up because it's beautiful! Does anyone ever just lay in their bed at two in the morning and feel the urge to clean their room? I did and I just rearranged it and it's so weird! It's like a mix of leopard and zebra print along with Frozen merchandise here and there! Okay I'll go away now, I love you and review!**

**salomelau1: Well thank you I appreciate that! You know what, I actually don't. Okay I can't necessarily say that because I proof read as I write if that makes any sense. I seriously have the urge to update quickly because I get impatient too! I hope you enjoyed the Delsa fluff!**

**Guest: I put some in and I have much more to come now that Johannes is gone! No I get it. One time, I was reading a fanfic and Elsa died completely by surprise and I cried and closed my laptop because I couldn't handle it so she'll never die in this fic, I can promise you that. The guards suck. First Hans, now Johannes. **

**danapeters9638: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it and reviewed, that means the world to me! Also there are many good ones but I'm glad you thought mine was good! I shall always keep writing for as long as I live!**

**AnnaDahl: Aren't they? They're so Kristoff and Anna! And I love twins so I'm glad it brought back memories! **

**bexmad: He really is. He has no common sense and is just a plain idiot. Glad he's finally gone and Elsa and the baby are just fine, thank God!**

**The Frost Couple: Hi! And good I'm glad!**

**smoke4308: Nope. That was probably the best one so far! I'd like to personally video tape his killing and play it as a children's movie. I know you're not weird, but characters in stories either bring out the worst or best in us haha!**

**OInfinityLoveO: Thank you! Oh and don't think there aren't any more horrible plot twists to come….**

**Guest Emily: It does suck, I know. If you have a super busy life then I don't think you should be writing, you know? This is something you should commit to. I'm glad you're still sticking with me, thank you!**

**Guest: Hey girl! I like May and Daniel too! Thanks so much for your input!**

**BethShadows: I'm so glad, thank you!**

**RedtheWolf2: Whoop whoop 900****th**** reviewer! I agree with everything. And it's funny because I was never going to have Johannes be evil but I needed something to entertain you all with so I literally decided last second to do it and then it turned into this! I'm so pumped for the spin off that I'm spinning in circles! Thank you and I hope you like it when I start writing it!**

**OnyxEmerald: Thanks! There literally is no word for him and dick doesn't even cover it. Someone needs to find the proper word for him. HAHA I guess she did! I kinda wish it fell off….Nah baby Bentonia will be fine, Elsa just lost oxygen for a second but that didn't hurt the baby so no worries! Aw well I hope you eat some homemade chocolate chip cookies while you read this so you feel just as happy! YAY! Thank you for favoriting me! I shall do the same with you!**

**IndyGirl89: Thanks! And yes the baby will be very soon! No don't be upset for wanting that. He deserves any punishment given to him. I completely agree. As much as I love today's music, I tend to like to listen to some religious music at night too. I'm Catholic and sometimes I just want to put headphones on and listen to Christian music without getting judged. I think my favorite is The Summons.**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: I like Daniel too! It was my dad's name! I think baby Bentonia will be just fine, so no worries. I hope you liked this update!**

**elsa0509: Don don don is right! I just love me some cliffhangers!**

**Katea0608: What do you mean along with everyone else? Hahaha! I know I'm sorry I love Delsa the most so I understand your pain. It's so hard to remember everything I need to do but there are no excuses. I promise I will always have Delsa! Oh, and I appreciate you using the word chappies because it made me laugh all day! **

**Guest Leanne: Thank you, I feel better now! He is. He is literally just so annoying and needs to go die. I promise to keep updating Leanne!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: I just hope the books are good because I hate reading and but I have a feeling I'll obsess over anything they decide to write about. I hope it's more for teens instead of kids. I saw you used Laila and I'll review tomorrow I just got too busy to finish. I agree. Fredrik is very strong and firm. I hate Johannes WAY more than Hans. UGH! You're welcome I loved it so thank you! **

**Awesomegirl3: I like them too! And I will, I promise!**

**Toni: I know right? He sucks! I like Finn too it reminds me of Glee! Thanks, Kristanna is seriously the CUTEST!**

**ElsaLover1999: Hmm….he died at sea right?**

**Nicole R: I seriously love your reviews, they always make me smile! And I hope you liked the Nicholeia! That was for you!**

**Fletchdoug99: I promise you that your iPod will break. Good luck at the tournament!**

**Abc: Woah, DS's do that now? HAHAHA I CAN'T MAKE ANY PROMISES! No they are horrible, I know. I thought they sucked in the movie so I wanted to carry on their tradition! AND THANK YOU! Why are you so amazing?! That means the world to me that you said that and it lifted my spirits so much so thank you so much! **

**artistreilly521: It feels good doesn't it? I wish I had dreams of me killing him.**

**yuli120501: I KNOW I LOVE HER! I feel like she has to be a badass all the time because that's what she is. Both her and Anna! Expired milk is probably the worst thing in the universe…..**

**leanne97: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I literally had no idea at all! It's fate!**

**PothenaIsMyLife: No worries, it wasn't good anyways. I love Thomas too and I am SO sorry about your loss. Even though it was a while ago, I'll pray for him. Yay religious Kristoff! And thanks I'm glad you're supportive!**

**nate0806: Me too!**

**W.D.: You're just smart! HE HAS NO COMMON SENSE AT ALL! Like, dude go the f*** away no one likes you!**

**SonicXmen94: They are way too adorable! And here's to hoping!**

**TheFaultInAFrozenHeart: He's such a pain and he gives me back pains. And yes they're perfectly fine! And YAY! Girl (or boy?), driving is so hard for me and I suck at it! Let's hope you're good which you probably will be!**

**WYBarrelracer: AP English….my heart goes out to you. I want to marry Kristoff and I WILL marry Kristoff. I'm happy you like the idea and hopefully you like it!**

**The elf from Alagesia: OMG THANK YOU! I literally showed every human I know the review you wrote me! I am so happy that this story means so much to you and that it distracts you from the shitty things in life. I will always continue to do so! Jeez, I never thought this highly of myself the way you describe to me. I thought this story was premature but with describing how amazing it is really makes me feel wonderful so thank you. And I look forward to the day where we'll be working in the same studio, me helping direct a movie while you make the animation for it. That'll be one damn good of a movie! BTW did you finish editing your story because I haven't read your current chapter yet! I'll check out Genesis 6:4 asap! I love the name Genesis. And with the whole being mysterious thing, I want to randomly carry around a briefcase but have like donuts in it or something!**

**bandgeek63: WAAAAAY TOO FAR!**

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii****: HEY! And we need to get him a new dick because his original was frozen off!**

**Maddie: YAY! I'm glad you liked it so much because I thought it sucked but now I feel better! I like Lydia the most too! And Benjamin is so nice I didn't even think of that! Kenny and Benny….where have you been all my life? Evangeline is my favorite too! I love how excited you are because it makes me 10 times more excited so thank you!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: YES OMG YES AND I AM SOOOO EXCITED! I'm literally going to cry. Do you know the day it airs?**

**LoveFlora: Me too! Thank you I'm glad you're excited! **

**barlowbabes: Hey girl hey! Fudging fajitas! I told you already about the baby! Your name will appear, I promise you that!**

**WAKE ME UP, BEFORE YOU GO GO! DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING ON LIKE A YO YO! WAKE ME UP, BEFORE YOU GO GO! I DON'T WANNA MISS IT WHEN YOU HIT THAT HIGH!**


	31. Inching Closer

**A/N: Hey champs! So I loved all of the reviews, you guys make me laugh so hard, I tell ya. Anyways, I think the baby will be arriving very, very soon so buckle your seatbelts! Wow, that sounded so stupid. Okay now one last thing, school is starting for me on the 19****th**** so updates won't be as quick as usual but still fairly quick. It's not like you'll be waiting a whole week for them. Junior year! Okay enough of my yapping, onto chapter 31 which will be mostly fluff!**

* * *

"That's an A Flat….Anna." Elsa said as the two pregnant women in the castle sat on the bench in front of the piano.

"I thought you told me to play an A Flat!" Anna whined.

"Stop whining, you look like a child. Now play an B Flat." Elsa ordered.

Anna groaned and began playing the song Elsa was teaching her and played the B Flat correctly this time. She missed the rhythm by a little, but her overall playing was pretty decent. When she finished the last note, Elsa smiled and clapped a little letting Anna know she did a good job.

"Was it really okay?" Anna asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Elsa smiled and closed the book. "I think you're getting better and better every time you play for me." Elsa said.

"Really?! Boy, what a relief! I wouldn't want to disappoint you or anything!" Anna laughed.

"You don't need to impress me ever." Elsa said sincerely to her younger sister.

"I know….but sometimes I feel worthless. I mean, you can do so much and you're talented while I'm just….ordinary." Anna shrugged.

"Ordinary? That is quite unbelievable." Elsa laughed softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I really need to explain myself? You tend to surprise me every day with something amazing that you do and you are the most loving person I have ever known. You have two beautiful and special children, one on the way; you're a wonderful wife, and a damn amazing sister. You never put yourself first and whenever you enter the room, everyone is just so happy and you are so positive all the time. I don't know how you do it." Elsa smiled.

"Sometimes it's not all real. For my children especially, I have to be positive or else who are they going to look to for guidance? I also believe that every situation can come out positively in some way, you know?"

"Like everything happens for a reason?"

"Exactly, Elsa. And with everything going on with the baby and the great possibility of it not surviving kills me."

"But you have to stay positive." Elsa finished. "And that's where you're strong. You have always been stronger than me in every situation. When things get hard for me, I run away or hide but you face them and try to make everything better."

"What else can I do?" Anna shrugged.

"When you act yourself, that's when you're loved the most. You and I may be different, but there's something we share. That helpless feeling. You and both feel helpless right now. You feel as if this baby isn't going to survive and I feel like I'm going to be the worst mother in the world. But together, we can do this."

"I know we can. We're sisters…that's what we do." Anna smiled and squeezed Elsa's hand.

"Want to know a secret?" Elsa whispered and smiled.

Anna nodded and smiled back.

"I think Leia and Nicholas are getting very serious with their relationship." Elsa smiled.

"I've noticed that too! They were so made for each other and I can tell she feels so much more happy, relaxed, and safe with him. He looks at her the way Kristoff and Derek look at us. He's so in love with her it's so cute! Oh my gosh, what if he proposed to her?! Do you think she'd say yes?! Do you think-"

"Anna! Too many questions. My pregnant infested mind can't process that all at once, slow down." Elsa giggled and held her stomach. "I think Leia would be ecstatic if Nicholas proposed to her."

"They pretty much are married at this point." Anna pointed out. "They're with each other _all the time _plus he is really good with Danielle."

"That is true. He makes an excellent father figure and I wouldn't mind having only him watch Kenneth and little Bentonia Jr. in here if that was the case." Elsa said.

"I'm just glad she's finally found someone who'll take care of her. I feel guilty for how her life has turned out." Anna said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, remember the first day she got here? She was so happy to see her brother and to meet us. She wasn't even going to stay for long but she loved it here so much that she decided to. It wasn't until later that she met Johannes and then her life spun out of control."

"What does that have to do with you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm the one that set the two of them up!" Anna cried.

Elsa put her hand to her mouth and her eyes widened. "Y-You set them up? Knowing he was…"

"Elsa, no one knew at the time of how much of a horrible man he was! We all thought he was a regular guy and he even made your wedding ring!" Anna smirked.

"You're right….I love this ring so much….but knowing it was made by such an awful person makes me not want to wear it." She said quietly.

"No, don't say that. It doesn't matter who made it. What matters is that Derek wanted this ring for you and it's a symbol of his promise to you." Anna said.

Elsa nodded and looked at her ring. "I just wish things would calm down around here. Everyone is so afraid."

"Everything will be fine now. Johannes is being shipped back to Wilhelm to be executed and we'll get a letter when it's happened. Hans is no longer…you know…and everyone can finally be at peace." Anna said and rubbed Elsa's stomach. "I don't know about you, but I am so excited for this wittle baby!"

"The baby can stay in there for as long as he likes because mama is not ready yet!" Elsa laughed.

"He? Elsa, it could be a girl." Anna rolled her eyes.

"It's a mother's intuition." Elsa simply said.

"Please, that is so naïve!" Anna laughed.

"Want to make a bet?" Elsa challenged.

"Alright! If you have a girl, then you have to spare your desserts for a month and if it's a boy, I'll spare mine." Anna confirmed. "And I believe that I am having a girl so if I have a boy, then….I'll let you borrow that long red gown that you're obsessed with for a month and if I have a girl, then you have to let me borrow your ice gown!"

"Anna, the ice gown was a once in a lifetime kind of thing. I melted it."

"You can remake it! You're….magical!" Anna laughed.

"Well-"

Before Elsa could get another word out, Derek, Kenneth, Christabel, Alexander, and Kenneth all entered the room. The peace and quiet….it was never coming back to their lives.

"Mommy! I missed you! You weren't there when I woke up from my nap!" Alexander said and rested against her legs.

"Oh, I am so sorry sweetie, your Auntie Elsa and I were busy learning how to play the piano. I promise you I'll be there every time from here on out. Deal?"

"Deal!" Alexander said and accepted a kiss from Anna.

"Hey!" Anna said and looked up at Kristoff. He smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her lips. She giggled as their lips were connected and held Christabel's hand who was being held by her father.

"Your son has been crying for you all day." Derek said, completely and utterly exhausted. Elsa giggled slightly as Derek lowered Kenneth into her arms and kissed her cheek.

"How's my boy?" Elsa said and kissed Kenneth's little nose. "I missed you."

"You two are so cute." Anna laughed.

"Who?" Elsa asked, not looking at Anna but smiling at her son and getting lost in his eyes.

"You and Kenneth. You two adore each other." Anna smiled.

"Do you adore me mommy?" Alexander asked.

"I adore you more than anyone in the world. You and your sister. You two are my life, okay? And I love you very much." Anna said and tapped their noses.

"Anna?" Derek asked.

"Hm?"

"Weren't you supposed to be on bed rest for like….months now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh…." Anna dragged out and smiled nervously as everyone looked at her. "Listen, I feel fine."

"Anna!" Kristoff scolded. "I'm sorry but it's to bed you go."

"Kristoff, come on that isn't fair!" Anna whined and groaned dramatically.

"Mama…are you _whining?" _Christabel asked with a devious smile. An _Anna _smile.

Anna glared at Christabel. "I'll get you back for this." She whispered and lightly slapped her little but as Kristoff walked away with her.

"Nice!" Derek said and gave Christabel a high five.

"Bella, I want you to make sure that your mommy is doing okay with the baby in her stomach, okay? She needs your help and if she starts to look a little paler than usual or dizzy, tell her to sit down and then come get one of us or any adult. Am I understood?" Elsa asked her niece.

"Yes Auntie Elsa. You can count on me!" Christabel said.

"Thank you doll. You too Alexander. Can you do that for me, buddy?" Elsa asked.

"I sure can!" Alexander answered and ran up to hug her even though she was still sitting down. "But what about you?"

"What about me?" Elsa smiled down at him.

"Who's going to watch over you when Uncle Derek isn't around? I don't think baby Kenny is old enough to know if something is wrong." Alexander said doe eyed.

"Then it looks like you two have two jobs. Watch over your mommy and me. It's a hard job, but I think you can do it." Elsa said.

"Don't worry Auntie Elsa, Bella and I will make sure you and mommy are safe!" Alexander said and held Christabel's hand.

* * *

Elsa was sleeping in the library on the large couch with Kenneth snuggled up next to her. She had been reading him a story and they both ended up giving out and falling asleep. Derek pretended not to listen to the story about three fish learning to get along after being separated from their families, but he could feel a little trickle in the corner of his eye. Curse his inner softness.

When he heard the snoring from both his wife and his son, he looked over his shoulder and chuckled. He loved how attached Kenneth was to Elsa and he was close to Kenneth too, but not like Elsa was. She was in love with him. He was hoping this baby would be different in the sense of connection to him. Only one month to go…

He looked back at his documents and rolled his eyes. Stupid Weselton was _still _asking to continue trade with Arendelle but Elsa had explained everything and told Derek just to throw those letters away. In all of his working, he didn't even realize someone had entered the library,

"Derek?" Nicholas whispered out of respect for Elsa and Kenneth.

Derek scrunched up the letter from Weselton and followed Nicholas out of the library, softly closing the door behind them.

"How are you?" Nicholas started off.

"Alright, thanks. And yourself?" Derek smiled.

"I am actually doing terrific, thank you. Leia is doing so amazingly since Johannes has left and we've been going to her therapy sessions together and all so it's been great. She's getting so much better." Nicholas smiled down.

Derek smiled at the fact that he had asked Nicholas how _he _was doing, yet he described how Leia was doing. _That's _the kind of man he wanted for his sister. Above it all, he could tell Nicholas doesn't even realize that he does that.

"That's excellent. So what is it that you needed from me?"

"Okay….I love your sister. I love her so much. I don't want to push her into doing anything until she is one hundred percent ready and she knows that. I love how things between us are going and I wanted to, but not right now, ask her to marry me."

"Marry you?" Derek asked, surprised.

"I know you're worried about her and I understand that, I do. I know what's it's like to be worried about worrying about your sister so that's why I'm not going to ask her now. I just wanted to ask you for your blessing for when the time is right." Nicholas said.

"Well I appreciate that, Nicholas. Between you and me, I think you are the perfect person for her and I can tell how happy she is with you, we all can. She feels safe with you and she won't stop talking about you at dinner…it gets annoying."

Nicholas chucked and crossed his arms.

"And I see how you are with Danielle….they way you look at her like she's your own daughter. I appreciate that more than anything. So what I am trying to say is…I think you should wait to propose to her but as of right now, yes I give you my blessing." Derek smiled and held his hand out, but Nicholas grabbed his shoulder and brought him into a hug.

"Thank you so much, this means everything to me. I promise you, that you won't be disappointed and I'll take good care of her!" Nicholas smiled widely.

"I know, Nicholas." Derek smiled.

* * *

"Do you want to draw? I know you like that." Kristoff offered.

"No." Anna pouted as she lied in bed with Kristoff.

"Well….I can brush your hair for you if you want."

"No." Anna pouted again.

"Okay….what about charades? That's one of your favorite games!" Kristoff proposed.

"….No." Anna decided.

"Okay then what do you want to do that doesn't require injury or death?" Kristoff winked.

"I don't know." Anna grouched. "Get me a snack."

"What's the magic word?" Kristoff asked.

"Please get me a snack." Anna growled.

"Sure thing feisty pants." Kristoff smirked and leaned in to kiss her but she averted her head so he kissed her ear instead.

When Kristoff left the room, Anna smiled deviously and rolled out of bed and tiptoed to the door, looked both ways, and waddled down the hallway to the one of the hidden closets. She opened it and pulled out her bike and realized it had a flat tire so she picked it up and began walking with it down the hallway and smiled triumphantly to herself. There was no way she was getting caught this time.

"Anna?" Kristoff asked from the other side of the hallway.

She didn't turn around, instead she sped up her pace and power walked down the hallway.

"Anna!" Kristoff called and set the food down on the floor and ran after her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm riding me and Elsa's bike around the halls!" Anna snapped.

"Uh, no you're not, ma'am. Let's go you have to cooperate!" Kristoff said and grabbed the bike out of her hands and set it up against the wall and grabbed her wrist.

"No! I don't want to go on bed rest for the next two months!" Anna cried. "I want to be with my friends and family downstairs and outside! I want to play with my kids, niece, and nephew!"

"I know, cutie, I know. But if you love this baby, you'll do everything you can to help it. Now please come to bed, I'll lay there with you." He said and held her close.

"Actually, can you please draw me a bath? My back is really hurting and I just want to feel warm." Anna whispered into his chest.

"Sure, hon." He said and picked her up in his arms, getting little giggles out of her, and carried her back to the room. He set her lovingly on the bed and kissed her before going to the bathroom and getting a bath started for her. She watched him do it and smiled.

_I love him so much. _She thought to herself.

Once he was done, he lit one of Anna's favorite candles and set out a green towel for her for when she was done. He then left the bathroom and picked up the snack he had prepared for her previously and set it down on a little table next to the bath.

"Okay, it's ready." Kristoff said as he walked back into the room and helped her out of bed.

"Can you help me untie the back of the dress?" Anna asked as she tried to herself.

"Hold on, I got it." He said and untied her maternity dress and took it off leaving her in bloomers and chemise. He then lifted the chemise off of her exposing her upper half completely and then she took of her bloomers herself leaving her bare completely.

"Thanks." Anna said and Kristoff helped her climb in the tub.

She sank down under the water and sighed in content at the warm sensation circling her back and legs. She wiped some water on her hands and neck and leaned back, letting the water flow in her cleavage and hit her neck. She never realized how amazing this felt. To make it even better, she felt her husband's hands touch her scalp and began scratching it softly.

"Don't stop, that feels amazing." Anna whispered and groaned at the feeling. She never realized it, but having heavy hair really took a toll on her head. She smiled faintly as he kept massaging her scalp and moved her hands lazily on the surface of the water.

"Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"What is it?" He responded lovingly.

"What was your favorite thing to do as a child? I mean, besides ice harvesting. What did you like to do?" Anna asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know. I know everything about you, but I never asked what you liked to do as a child." Anna simply said.

"Let's see….I loved to play the lute when I was younger. One of the teenage ice harvesters taught me when I was about ten." Kristoff said.

"Yeah but I know you like to play the lute. What's something I don't know?"

"Uh….okay you're going to laugh at me though…" Kristoff awkwardly laughed.

"No I won't!" Anna said.

"Fine….I used to pretend I was a pirate." Kristoff said timidly.

A small smile crept to Anna's lips.

"Stop smiling!" Kristoff said and laughed to himself. "Kids have imaginations, right? You can't blame me for wanting to be a pirate, I was seven!"

"No, I'm not laughing at the fact that you wanted to be a pirate, I'm laughing because I used to pretend I was a princess getting captured by a pirate." Anna admitted.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep! I pretended to be a princess of fire because of my hair and the pirates wanted me so they could take my power away and use it to burn all of Arendelle, but there would be this one pirate who wasn't like the rest and saved me! We eventually fell in love and got married."

"I don't think I've ever loved you as much as I do right now." Kristoff laughed and leaned down to kiss her.

"Aren't we a pair?" Anna giggled.

"We sure are feisty pants. We sure are." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love fluff?! I do. SOOOOO Nicolas wants to marry Leia?! I shall not tell you anymore on that subject! Also, if anyone is confused, yes the boat Johannes was on did sink and it'll take a few days for the news to get out so just wait for it. Also, if anyone is still confused on the pronounciation of Leia's name, think of Princess Leia from Star Wars. I hate Star Wars. Anyways, I hope you liked the fluff and I am so pumped for next chapter because you all are going to hate me! Love you all and review! I'm hoping to make it to 1,000! Oh yeah, and some of you have reviewed haven't favorited this story so go do that!**

**SnowPrincessOfArendelle: Hey ElsaWinterFrost! Yeah I am too!**

**Pixelraven71: I guess we'll have to wait and see…..I'm full of surprises! **

**smoke4308: I UNDERSTAND YOUR FRUSTRATION, I DO! However, whether he is dead or not is up to you guys. I can't tell you yes or no but there is an answer but it'll come to you in time! I want to move on to, but it isn't that simple. I am not going to give anything away, I'm just going to screw with everyone's mind. But he is out of the picture now!**

**OnyxEmerald: Aren't they? I'm literally obsessed with Elsa and Kenneth's relationship! They are the cutest! And he may or may not have…that's up for you to decide.**

**Maria x: Are you both? Thank you I know I wish there was Delsa T-Shirts we could buy or something!**

**BlazeTheWolfie: Is he? We'll have to wait and find out! And thank you so much it makes me happy that you like it!**

**RedtheWolf2: No one usually knows it kind of just happens and you're like "oh, okay!" I'm not sure what's worse either because drowning is said to be the easiest because you're more relaxed but you obviously can't breathe and then hanging sucks because it takes about a half hour for you to die. I think being hung is worse. And they might be!**

**leanne97: He might be…..We'll have to wait and see. And a hint? Hmm….okay I'll tell you this and to anyone who reads this, they are having opposite genders. **

**Guest Leanne: Not rude whatsoever! Johannes is a very sly man….so I guess we'll have to wait and see. And thank you I think Elsa and Kenneth are the cutest by far! I'm SO pumped for the baby!**

**Frozen12065: I WON'T! Well I mean eventually….BUT NOT ANYTIME SOON! I'm glad seeing this when you wake up makes you that happy! Also why are you happy about your brother going into the military? Won't you miss him? I love you too! And…a girl?**

**IndyGirl89: I am so excited too! I'm excited for everyone to finally know the gender! It's killing me. And I know, I agree. I can't tell you what'll happen but you'll have to wait and see.**

**Guest Emily: Yeah parents….always taking the safe route. And it's true because I've gotten PM's from weirdos before and it's pretty scary so I understand where your parents are coming from. Maybe once you get older then you can! I always have urges to and I have no idea why! I rearranged the whole thing and it looks awesome now!**

**elsa0509: Yeah the guards are goners….sadly. I've seen that quote before! What is that from?**

**Nicole R: GIRL! Just you wait I have so much more planned that will kill you! Yay I love hearing that you love this chapter so much because it makes me happy to no end! I hope you liked chapter 31 even though there wasn't any Nicholeia, but that is what next chapter is for! **

**PothenaIsMyLife: I have to be dedicated. I've grown so attached to this story it would kill me to just forget about or give up. I know I love Kenneth too, so much! Thanks so much for sticking with me throughout this, it means everything to me!**

**Abc: He sure is! I KNOW THEY'RE IDIOTS! I hated the guards as soon as they agreed to Hans. Like…what? AH! I love you for saying that and I'm excited too! **

**ElsaLover1999: He may have! And good, I'm glad!**

**Toni: Elsenneth! That's amazing! He may have died at sea but Mary shall reveal nothing! **

**Guest: Johannes is a very selfish man…You want her to have a girl? Well you'll have to wait and see. Chappie! I love that word so much it's my new favorite! Thank you so much!**

**bandgeek63: Yay you caught it! No I totally agree with you so that is why you have to wait and see what comes next in his pathetic life!**

**salomelau1: BYE BYE JO! I'm glad you do! I thought people would hate them at first but I was so wrong! I hoped you enjoyed the Kristanna in this chapter! **

**yuli120501: We'll get to that next chapter! **

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: Oh I know! Even though I don't like reading, I will read every inch of these child based books! Yeah I believe Fredrik and Thomas are both strong names. I love both of them! Nope. I will review every chapter because 1, I love it. And 2, you review all of my chapters! YOU ARE SO MUCH MORE AMAZINGFUL AND SUPERTASTIC! **

**artistreilly421: I don't know…did he?**

**The elf from Alagesia: I am so happy I could make you feel better with an update. You are so smart….it is too easy huh? Well I'm full of surprises so I guess there's no way of knowing. And not yet but hopefully soon! I can't tell you if Anna's baby will survive but I can tell you that something good will come out of this! That is so true. Once you're hurt, you're never the same. That is perfect. And no worries, I look forward to the update! I looked up Genesis 6:4 and now I am very intrigued….**

**Fletchdoug99: Hmm….you think so?**

**beststoryever: I PM'd you! I hope you're okay, seriously! They're doing it where I am from too! I'll pray that you're safe!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: I don't know…well I do but you get it. I understand, I love writing about the rest of them but Delsa is my favorite by far. I'm going to look it up and I'll let you know ASAP!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: Is he? Let's hope so!**

**W.D.: Jeez, why are you so nice?! I appreciate that so much and I teared up a little reading it! That is one of the nicest things you can say to an author so thank you! **

**HAFanForever: I don't know….I guess we'll have to see!**

**SonicXmen94: Princess Leia from Star Wars!**

**G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S YEAH G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S WE FLYING FIRST CLASS, UP IN THE SKY, POP THE CHAMPAGNE, LIVING MY LIFE, IN THE FAST LANE. I WON'T CHANGE BY THE GLAMOROUS! OOH THE FLOSSY FLOSSY!**


	32. An Icy Situation

**A/N: I KNOW I'M SORRY! I was busy the last two days before school started with my friends so I couldn't update and then I wanted to update right when I got home from school but my head was pounding probably from seeing people and actually talking. Junior year sucks already and it's only day 1. Anyways, I apologize for just abandoning this story for the past four days and it won't happen again. I hope you enjoy this chapter but first, thank you so much for helping me reach 1,000 reviews! THAT'S A LOT! You are all wonderful but special shout out to ****salomelau1**** for being the 1,000****th**** reviewer! Okay, enjoy! Haha…. **

**Warning: MAJOR Nicholeia fluff**

* * *

"Have you heard if Johannes has made it back to Wilhelm yet?" Nicholas asked as he walked hand in hand with Leia in Arendelle.

"We won't know until tomorrow because they should be arriving today and it takes about a day for us to get a letter." Leia shrugged.

"Are you upset about it?" Nicholas quietly asked.

"I...I don't know. It's hard for me because I used to be in love with him but after everything he did to me makes me wonder why I ever loved him in the first place." Leia said.

"You didn't know at the time."

"I know but I still feel like an idiot. He's just...an asshole!" She shouted quietly.

"Come here." Nicholas said and grabbed her hand and brought her behind a building. Oh the memories.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Leia quivered and struggled out of his hands.

"I want to talk to you privately." Nicholas said.

"Well I don't want to talk behind a building. Please." Leia whimpered.

"Why? It's the only quiet place where no one will hear us." He said.

"No! Please can we go somewhere different?" She begged as tears prickled in the corners of her eyes.

"Why are you being so weird?" Nicholas asked.

"I'm not!" She cried. "I just don't like talking behind buildings! I don't want you to get mad at me and...and then..."

Leia looked down and covered her face in her hands and sobbed freely. Nicholas didn't know what to do. It's just a building...nothing could've happened...oh...

"Wait, Leia? You know I'd never hurt you while we're alone, right? I'd never hurt you in general. Ever." Nicholas said firmly.

She didn't look at him. She just cried even more, clenching her fingers around her face as she sank to the ground. They were by the side of a building so only a few people were passing by, but they paid no attention. Nicholas knelt down next to her and pulled her hands off of her face and forced her gently to look up at him.

"You're never going to be hurt ever again. _Never_. I'm here to love you, to be with you, to keep you safe, to kiss you, and to hug you. I will _never_ leave you alone." Nicholas said.

"I don't know how much more sane I can stay! I just want to stop hurting!" Leia cried, tears falling on Nicholas's hands that were cupped around her cheeks. He used his thumbs to wipe off the nearby tears and flashed a comforting smile at her.

"You aren't _in_sane, love, you're hurt. You're going to be hurt for a long time and no one will ever understand it like you. Though we can't understand, we can help. You're loved more than you'll ever know."

"I cut yesterday." Leia said shamefully, refusing to look at him.

"You...you cut? Why? I thought you stopped for good?" Nicholas asked in shock.

"No one stops for good." Leia whispered. "I was uh...I was lying with Danielle on the bed reading her a book about family and she asked me why she doesn't have a real family."

"Of course you have a real family." Nicholas said. "And she can talk?"

"Yeah." Leia laughed. He loved seeing her smile. "She asked me why she didn't have a daddy with her the way Anna has Kristoff and Elsa has my brother."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that not everyone can be with both their mommy's and daddy's and she told me that she wanted a daddy so I could be happy." Leia choked.

"Why did that make you...cut?"

"Well….after I put her down to bed, I lied in my bed all night realizing that she's going to have to suffer being a child of a single parent in the sense of a mother and father. I don't want her to think I gave up when I tried so hard. I can't fail my daughter as a parent and I need to make sure she is the best person she can be. I was too afraid that she'd grow up to…t-to be abused." Leia started crying. "And anyone who ever treats her poorly will never do it again once I'm through with them."

"And that's why you're the best mother ever. Now tell me something, why were you so afraid to talk behind this building?" Nicholas asked.

"B-Because…it's where Johannes backhanded me….and took me away. I'm just n-not ready to go there yet." Leia quivered.

Nicholas sighed and pulled Leia close to his chest and kissed her on the head. She took this as the opportunity to cry and lose all pride and just let it go. He squeezed her protectively in his arms and tried soothing her. She gripped his shirt tightly and kissed his arm that was near her mouth.

"I'm so sorry you have to deal with me and my messes every day." Leia cried.

"Are you kidding? You're the one that makes my life interesting….in a good way. I love you and I love being with you every day, all day. I wouldn't want to spend my days any other way, okay? I love you Leia. You are so wonderful, beautiful, and extraordinary. Never think badly about yourself because of what Johannes said and did to you." Nicholas said as he looked straight into her emerald eyes.

He quickly and passionately brought their lips together and brought her stomach close to his, his arms trailing along her back and hugging her tightly. She could feel his hands on her bruises and scars, and he felt them too. Her tears were still resting on her cheeks and continued to fall as their heat erupted.

"Let's go back to the castle." Leia whispered against his lips. "No one is really there today."

* * *

"I don't believe this exercise helps my pregnancy." Elsa commented as she was on all fours moving her torso up and down in her bedroom with Derek. "It also makes me very uncomfortable."

"Elsa, I read it in that book about pregnancies that you have and it says that this helps the baby position at your…uh…opening thing." Derek mumbled.

"You mean my va-"

"Stop! Some things should be kept personal." Derek said and laid a hand on her back to stop her.

"Personal? At this point, what's mine is yours." Elsa stated proudly only making Derek redder in the face.

"Why don't we continue practicing?" Derek asked.

"Can we do something else for a little? My back is really starting to hurt." Elsa said and sat back on her legs.

"Sure, what would her Majesty like to do?" Derek said and sat back against the nearest wall.

Elsa joined him and he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her little body close to his, their fingers intertwining lazily.

"Nothing, I just want to sit here. It's no nice and quiet. Kenneth is sleeping, Kristoff went out with the kids, Anna is asleep, Leia is out with Nicholas and it's just us. I just want to lay here with you and forget about everything for a little while." Elsa sighed.

"Are you nervous for next month?" Derek asked.

"I'm….I'm terrified all over again. I've given birth once and it was…horrible. But that isn't what I'm scared of this time. I'm scared of the baby having powers or…" She trailed off.

"Or….?"

"Anna has been very worried about her baby coming out stillborn….and it's made me think. What if…what if our baby came out stillborn and not hers? What if circumstances came out that way?" Elsa whispered.

"You just can't think like that, alright? You need to stay positive for this baby and for everyone else. I wish I could help you every time you felt doubt but the only thing I can do is pray that everything will be okay. Whatever happens, know that it happened for a reason. I love you and we'll be fine." Derek said and squeezed their interlocked hands.

"You're right….you're right, I'm just bugging for no reason." Elsa said and smiled at him. He kissed the top of her head and rested his hand on her stomach.

"The baby is probably smiling at how silly you sound right now." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

* * *

When Nicholas and Leia entered the castle, hand in hand, she went to go check on Danielle who was still fast asleep in her new room. Usually the kids in the castle slept in their parent's room until they were one or two and with Danielle going onto three soon, she needed her own room so she could get used to it. So, Nicholas and Leia took the opportunity to get some alone, even if it was just for a few minutes.

Not breaking the kiss, Nicholas opened the door and quickly closed it behind them and forcefully, yet gently pushed her against the door, still not parting, and hungrily kissed her mouth, jaw line, and neck. She moaned in response to his kisses and giggled occasionally when he'd squeeze her rear or tickle her sides. He swung her around so he was against the wall this time and lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist as he spun her around in a circle as they kissed passionately. He carried her over to the bed, lips parting momentarily to breathe, and continued pleasuring each other's mouths with their own as he set her down.

He ran over to the window and closed the long draped and blew out all of the candles except for one and joined her in the bed. He cupped her cheeks again and kissed her calmly this time, touching each other everywhere they could. He slowly kissed down her neck and then to her collar bone. She gasped at the touch and sighed in content at his soft and loving kiss.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you so much." He whispered back and smiled at her. "You're so beautiful."

"Shhh.." She giggled and kissed the top of his head.

He trailed back up and gave her mouth more attention as his hands found her hair and untied it, letting it fall loose, her long, curly brown locks draping over her thin shoulders. He kissed her again and gently flipped them over so she was on top of him.

"No one will ever hurt you again." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you." Was all she could say.

He hugged her waist and kissed her one last time before setting her next to him.

"Wh-Why did you stop?" She asked, completely out of breath.

"You and I aren't ready to be one yet. I'm willing to wait for you and I know you are for me too. If we really love each other, we'll wait." He smiled.

She smiled back and kissed his lips short and chaste. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Leia." He said and kissed her nose.

"You uh….you do have amazing muscles." She admitted with a giggle.

"You, my dear, have an amazing rear end that's for sure." He dared to say.

"Nicholas! Oh my god!" She laughed and rolled closer to him so her head was resting on his chest. "You are very inappropriate."

"Am I? Says the girl who felt every inch of me." He challenged, causing her to scoff in response.

"I couldn't help it. You're just too irresistible." She mocked and drew lazy circles on his chest with her finger.

"Do you…want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Nicholas asked, hoping for an answer.

"Yes." Leia said right away. "I know I've been through a lot and I make bad decisions sometimes, this I'm sure about. I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life."

"Good, I'm glad." Nicholas sighed, all negative adrenaline gone.

"What about me? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with an emotional and insane Leia?"

Nicholas nodded. "More than anything in the world. You make my life better each time I see you."

* * *

The remains of the boat were floating against the current of the waves in the ocean. No human body was in sight anymore. Thankfully, only about thirty men of the Arendellian army got lost at sea where the other couple thousand swam back to shore. Luckily, a firework was shot up before the ship went completely under.

* * *

Kristoff and Anna had arrived back in the castle with the kids around five in the evening and joined Elsa, Derek, Nicholas, and Leia at dinner along with their kids. The family talked about nothing, just what their day was like and who they met, what they saw, and all that jazz.

"Wait, you saw a horse give birth today?" Nicholas asked Anna.

"Swear. It was hands down the most disturbing thing I have ever seen. I mean, I thought watching a human give birth was disgusting but boy was I wrong! The noises they make are so gross and then when the horse emerged from the-"

"Anna!" Elsa laughed. "Please, not at the dinner table."

"Sorry." Anna smiled.

"So Elsa, only one more month to go, huh?" Leia asked. "Are you excited?"

"Oh…yeah!" Elsa lied and put some food in her mouth. "Poor Kenneth, though. Him and this baby will most likely have birthday's very close to each other."

"When is Kenneth's birthday?" Nicholas asked.

"March twelfth. And this baby is due March 4th." Elsa replied.

"That's so weird!" Nicholas said and laughed.

"It indeed is. Hopefully they won't hate me for combining birthday parties later." Elsa laughed.

"Can you pass the peas?" Kristoff asked Derek.

Everyone began talking amongst themselves for a good twenty minutes before Kai and Gerda walked in the dining room with worried looks on their faces. Elsa nudged Derek and the two stood up and followed them out into the hallway.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked.

"Far from it, your Majesties. We have two problems, you see." Gerda began. "We got news from overseas that the ship Johannes Dubach was on hit a rough storm and sank right to the bottom."

Derek's eye widened and Elsa slowly covered her mouth with her hand.

"What about the army? Did they survive? Is Johannes dead?" Elsa asked.

"We have confirmed that every passenger on the lower deck has indeed died and that includes Johannes and about thirty men on the Arendellian army. Everyone else has made it back to shore and are in hospitals along the coast of the Caspian Sea." Gerda explained.

"No, thank God it was only thirty and not more. S-So does Wilhelm know this?" Derek asked.

"Yes, we sent out letters to them already so they should get them sometime tomorrow." Gerda said.

"I want the seas patrolled for any evidence of Johannes being alive. I don't want anyone to rest until after a week of searching." Elsa commanded.

"Yes, your Majesty. We understand." Gerda said.

"What about the other bad news?" Derek asked hesitantly.

"Right…well it isn't technically bad news, but the news is just bad timing. You're needed in the Northern Isles." Kai said to Derek.

"The Northern Isles? For what exactly?"

"Your Aunt Henriette." Kai said.

"You have an aunt?" Elsa asked Derek.

"I...yes I do but we haven't spoken in about ten years."

"Your two cousins have abandoned your aunt completely so she's asked for your presence in her old home." Kai explained.

"Why would they just abandon their own mother?" Derek asked.

"I do not have an answer, Sir, but she needs someone." Kai said sadly. "However, you would obviously have to travel overseas."

"No, Derek you can't go." Elsa whispered and gripped his arm.

"There's also another issue. There is a scarcity of oranges in Spain so there will not be any imported here for about two years." Kai said.

"No oranges for two years? What are we supposed to do?" Derek asked.

"King Alejandro and Queen Magdalena have invited one of you to come to Spain and discuss the matters with them. They may have a proposition but speaking to you is the option they gave."

"Elsa is eight months pregnant! Do they just expect me to drop everything and discuss this matter?! Can they not just wait until after she gives birth?" Derek asked angrily.

"I can't give you an answer but Arendelle lies in your Majesty's hands." Kai said. "An answer by tomorrow would be fantastic."

Kai and Gerda walked away leaving Derek and Elsa alone in the hallway in silence.

"What are we going to do?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know. I guess to go to Spain..." Derek said.

"When will we go?"

"We? No, love, you're staying here. You can't travel this far along. You need to be safe and with Kristoff, Anna, Nicholas, and Leia watching over you. Besides, you need to stay with Kenneth."

"But what about you?! After what happened with my parents and then Johannes, I don't want_ you_ going across seas and risking your life! You have a family waiting for you here!" Elsa yelled.

"What choice do I have!? This is for the good of Arendelle! This decision isn't easy for me you know!"

Elsa opened her mouth to respond but Anna peeked her head around the corner and smiled awkwardly causing both Elsa and Derek to stop in their tracks and look at her.

"Everything alright out here?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, fine." Elsa said and straightened herself out. "We'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"We have to go discuss something, is all. Go back and eat." Elsa said and grabbed Derek's hand, walking them down the hallway, upstairs, and into their bedroom. Slamming the door shut, Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her husband.

"Is there any reason why you can't stay here until _after _the baby is born." Elsa asked calmly.

"Elsa, the imported oranges are very important and prosperous in Arendelle, you know that. If I don't attend that meeting, the citizens of Arendelle's lives are put at risk. Selling those oranges brings in so many krones and it'll help the growth of Arendelle. I have to go. And I'll visit my aunt Henriette while I'm gone. It'll only take about nine days to travel to Spain, then nine days back, and it takes about a day to get to the Northern Isles so in all I'll probably be gone about twenty days. I'll be back in time for the birth, I promise." He said.

"I…I don't want you to die." Elsa said quietly. "You don't know what those storms can do."

"Elsa, if God is real and he hears my prayers, I won't die at sea. I'll die, happy in my bed with you by my side." Derek replied.

"Please don't leave me. I can't handle this on my own."

"You aren't on your own, I'm going to be back soon. Just let me figure this all out in Spain and the Northern Isles and then everything will go back to normal, okay?" He said and caressed her cheek.

Elsa thought for a minute….a long minute and decided no. "No. No, I won't have you risk your life! Especially not now! I can't raise two children without you and they need their father! If you cared about any of us at all, then you'd wait!"

"Don't play that card with me! You know I care about you and the children more than anything in this entire world but guess what, I love Arendelle too! Just as much as you do! Life isn't a fairytale alright? Sometimes people need to mature and take responsibility which is exactly what I am doing!" He yelled, obviously frustrated.

"Excuse me?! I ran this kingdom all by myself for four years by myself and three alongside Kai and Gerda helping me! So don't sit there and scold me about responsibility and maturity! I can't believe you would stoop that low and say something like that! Who do you think you are?!" Elsa cried. Damn those hormones.

"I think I'm your damn husband who gives a shit about you and Arendelle and wants what's best for everyone!" Derek replied coldly.

"Well I believe that I am the fucking Queen of Arendelle who forbids you to take one foot on that ship!" She yelled, realizing that her choice of words probably weren't the best.

"Elsa, try to understand-"

"Oh, I understand! Fine, leave me here alone after all of the warnings I have given you! But don't come back expecting me to fall into your arms and be elated that you're back! Because I won't be!" She scowled and opened the door. "Get out of my sight."

"Good! A person can only handle so much of a cold Ice Queen!" Derek said and slammed the door.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, I had to do it. I had to have another confrontation and I wanted him to be gone for a little. Let's just hope Elsa doesn't give birth while he's gone. Also we now know that Johannes is possibly dead. Oh well, it's kind of a good thing! What else….oh and who do you think was more ridiculous, Derek or Elsa? Or both? AND HOW ABOUT THAT NICHOLEIA SCENE!? WOOT WOOT! Alright, now for all of you mega Kristanna fans, be prepared because the next few chapter is all about them and then more Nicholeia and my personal favorite, Elsenneth! Okay I love you all very much and I don't have time to reply to reviewers but I read them all and I love you all SO much for them, really. I'll answer them next chapter! Review my beautiful people! BTW, I nominate Elsa to do the ice bucket challenge!**

**IS THIS THE REAL LIFE? IS THIS JUST FANTASY? CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE, NO ESCAPE FROM REALITY! OPEN YOUR EYES, LOOK UP TO THE SKY'S A SEE!**


	33. Another AN- I am SO sorry

**Hi. I am so angry. Okay this SHOULD be working now and those of you with usernames should be able to comment now so do that. I'd like to see at least thirty reviews before I post another chapter because I really want to see your thoughts. Okay, comment your review and I'll be stoked to read it! I love you all still :D**


	34. A Breakup

**A/N: Ugh, a regular chapter, thank goodness. Ooookay so what happened before was pretty weird but thankfully and hopefully that doesn't happen again because if it does, I give up. So yep, Derek is gone so I hope you enjoy some fluff and drama! Love you!**

* * *

Derek had left early the next morning without saying goodbye to anyone except for Kenneth and secretly to his unborn child. He wanted to badly to tell Elsa that he loved her and that he'd be back soon but his heart couldn't do it. Not now. Instead, he just left a note on the desk saying _I'll be back soon._

That was it.

Everyone was aware that Derek was gone and the reasons that came with it but they didn't necessarily agree or disagree with his choice. Unfortunately for Johannes, everyone was relieved at his passing and could finally breathe again and move on with their lives.

Elsa woke up on her side facing Derek's side and realized his side of the bed was made up and she was hugging a pillow. He didn't sleep with her that night. So out of spite, she threw the pillow across the room and groaned as her back pains increased and her large belly weighed her down. Sighing, she looked across the room and saw the note on the table. She rolled out of bed and waddled over to the desk and read it. Rolling her eyes, she set it back down. She was hurt that he didn't even bother to say goodbye, but more hurt that he didn't write anything loving in the letter.

She then looked in the mirror. She groaned and shook her head at her appearance. She hated her pregnant figure because she thought it made her look fat but to Derek it made her look sexy and beautiful. He'd try to tell her over and over that her being pregnant is the time where she's most beautiful but she wouldn't give into it, though she would blush a little bit. She turned to her side and saw how protruded her stomach was. She ran her hands smoothly over her icy blue nightgown and smiled.

Then a cry broke out and snow flurries swirled slowly around his crib.

"My baby…" Elsa said quietly as she picked Kenneth up out of his crib and into her arms. She figured out how to hold him without hurting her back and getting in the way of her stomach. His eyes were red and puffy as he gripped Elsa's nightgown tightly, the flurries picking up their pace.

"Shh….shh…" Elsa tried quieting him by rocking him back and forth and bouncing lightly up and down. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Kenneth just continued crying and Elsa giggled slightly. Just like Derek. The more Elsa rocked him, the quieter he got, his cries turning into whimpers instead.

"There you go….see? All better." Elsa said sweetly and kissed the side of her son's head, the snow ceasing to exist.

He let his grip loose on her nightgown and lifted his head up so he was looking right at her and he cracked a little smile. Elsa was fascinated at how smart he was for an almost two year old. It's like he knew exactly what she was thinking or saying and that made Elsa feel amazing.

"Good morning." She smiled and hoisted him up a little higher on her hip. "Daddy isn't going to be here for quite some time so I guess it's just you and me for a while."

"And me!" A familiar voice came from the doorway.

"Olaf." Elsa smiled as he waddled towards her and Kenneth. "What are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by to visit my brother!" He said in a chipper tone and tried jumping up and down to get a better look.

"Okay, but be careful with him please." Elsa said and set him down on the floor.

"Ooh…he looks like Derek!" Olaf said and used his stick hand to pat the top of his head. "I think he needs to wash his hair."

Elsa giggled and watched Olaf and Kenneth bond on the ground together.

"Speaking of, where is your Romeo?" Olaf asked.

"You didn't know? He's currently visiting his aunt in the Northern Isles and in a two days he's visiting Spain." Elsa said.

"Oh! Right! Do you miss him?"

"A little…." Elsa lied.

"Well if you don't miss Derek, you have to be missing someone!" Olaf proposed and focused his attention back on Kenneth. "Are you excited to have another….uh….what are they called again?"

"Babies?" Elsa smiled.

"Yeah, yeah that!" Olaf said. "So! Are you?"

"Oh Olaf, of course I am excited. You know how much I love children." Elsa smiled down at her little creation.

"Is Derek excited?!" He jumped up and down.

_Do you have to bring up Derek in every sentence?_

"I would assume."

"Okay I heard a rumor and I wanted to ask you first!" Olaf said quietly, looking both ways before gesturing Elsa to come to his height. She struggled lowering herself to the ground but did it successfully with a grunt.

"What is it?"

"I heard….I heard that you and Derek had a humungous fight yesterday night." He whispered.

Elsa's breath hitched and she nodded her head yes. "We did, darling. But we'll resolve everything once he gets back." She faked a smile and tapped his flurry.

"Okay, you promise? I don't like seeing you so sad when you should be happy all the time!" Olaf exclaimed and put his stick arms in the air.

"I promise. You aren't to worry." She said. "But, I need to clean up so can you give me some time alone?"

"I can help you bathe!" Olaf offered with the biggest toothy grin he could muster up.

Elsa stifled back a laugh by covering her mouth with her delicate hand. "No, that is quite alright, Olaf. Run along now, I will see you later."

"You can count on me!" He said and waddled out of the room.

_Oh Olaf…_

She closed the door behind him and smiled to herself. After everything that happened with her husband, Elsa was glad to have a laugh by a snowman who unintentionally makes her smile and laugh. She turned her attention to her almost two year old son and put her hands on her hips and smiled at him. He sat on the ground and giggled when she smiled and stuck his tongue out and clapped his hands together.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow up and slowly stuck her tongue back out at him. He then did the same and squealed again.

"Huh." Elsa laughed. "Are you mimicking me, King Kenneth?"

Kenneth looked at her with his big blue eyes and then cracked a giggle that turned into a squeal.

"You're so crazy!" Elsa laughed and picked him and twirled in a circle with him on her hip. "I love you so much."

* * *

"Are you sure leaving the kids with Elsa is a good idea? Derek isn't there and she has Kenneth too." Anna said as Kristoff helped her into her cloak and patted her stomach.

"She'll be fine. Besides, Nicholas and Leia offered to help plus she's got all of the servants." Kristoff said.

"I know I'm just really worried about Derek and her. They got into a really big fight and he didn't even say goodbye to her when she left and he called her a mean name."

"What did he call her? Was it inappropriate?" Kristoff asked worriedly.

"Oh, no not that kind of word. He just called her a cold Ice Queen, but Elsa takes that to heart because she once believed that she was one and now her best friend and husband just told her she was…it was probably hard for her to hear that." Anna said sadly. "I don't want her getting depressed."

"Honey, I don't think she'll get depressed. You know her and Derek, they fight all the time and then always make up and then boom, baby number two." Kristoff said and then made a gross face after he realized what came out of his mouth.

"….I don't want to think about that." Anna whispered.

"Maybe we should go to dinner."

"I think that's a good idea." Anna said and patted him on the shoulders.

Kristoff and Anna took the carriage to their favorite restaurant called the Engebret Café. On the way there, they held hands and talked about everything all over again. They talked about things they did when they were younger, the first time they did something bad, or the times they laughed or cried the most. They loved listening to each other's stories because the openness was just relieving. He would occasionally chuckle at her silly stories while she's giggle at his stories that went badly. When the carriage came to a halt, the coach opened the door and Kristoff stepped out first and then held Anna' hand and had her step out.

"Can you please come retrieve us by nine thirty?" Anna asked.

"Of course your Highness. You two have a lovely evening." He smiled and rode away.

"Where are we?" Anna asked.

"Your favorite." Kristoff smiled and kissed her hand.

"No, you didn't! Are we at the Engebret Café?" She asked with the utmost excitement.

"See for yourself." He said and brought her around to the front and sure enough, the sign said _Engebret Café. _Anna squealed with joy and planted a kiss right on Kristoff's lips right in the middle of the open. Anna had always been taught that public display of affection from royalty was greatly looked down upon. However, Anna couldn't care less what the law said, if she loved her husband, she would show it to him no matter where they were.

As they walked in hand in hand, they received many stares followed by numerous bows. People felt the need to smile even though they didn't mind doing it, but the thought of royalty being in a popular restaurant made the customers feel like they had to be proper. Anna, however, waved to all of her subjects and smiled widely at each and every one of them while Kristoff bowed his head awkwardly and tried to smile.

Once they were seated, their waiter came up to them. "Hello, and welcome to the Engebret Café! My name is Trygve and I will be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you off with- woah! Uh…uh…m-my apologies your Highness….I didn't realize.." He stuttered and bowed gracefully.

"That is where you're wrong, my friend." Anna smiled. "Princesses aren't supposed to go to public restaurants."

"Th-Then what are you doing at one?"

"I'm not a princess tonight. I am simply Mrs. Anna Bjorgman. So I'd love to be called that, if you may." She smiled and winked at him.

Trygve's shoulders eased and he instantly felt more comfortable with both Anna and Kristoff. He watched as Anna looked through the menu, biting her bottom lip as she scanned the menu for something that would catch her eye. Smiling, she nodded her head. She then beckoned for Kristoff to go first.

"I will take a solo." A solo was pretty much a refreshing orange flavored soft drink that he was introduced to by Derek at a bar one time.

"And for you….Anna?"

"Can I have a chocolate milk?" She asked causing Kristoff to snicker.

"Absolutely." He said and jotted it down. "I will give you guys some time to look over the menu and I'll get your drinks right away."

"Thank you!" Anna said and watched him walk away. "He is so nice."

"It was pretty funny how nervous he got." Kristoff chuckled.

"I feel bad. I don't feel like royalty I feel like a normal person so I try to make everyone feel equal even when they're around me. Elsa does the same thing." Anna shrugged. "Does your drink have alcohol in it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Damn it! I wanted a sip of it." She said and pouted.

"Well you've got two more months to go and then you and I can just….go insane! We'll have Derek and Elsa watch all five kids and…" Kristoff stopped talking.

"Exactly. This is probably one of our last times going out together alone. I mean, by the time I have the baby, there'll be six children in the house. And who knows, maybe Leia and Nicholas will have a baby and then there'll be seven." Anna pointed out.

"Seven kids? I can barely handle two." Kristoff laughed. "Remind me again why I got you pregnant?"

"Because you were a little excited-"

"Your drinks." The waiter said with a smile.

"…for our drinks to come!" Anna finished the sentence. "Thank you very much Trygve."

"No problem. Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll take the Kjøttkaker please." Anna said. "Have to eat for two!"

"I understand ma'am." He smiled. "And for you, sir?"

"Yeah, I'll take Laks og eggerøre please."

"Very well." He said and they handed him their menus.

"Anna?" Kristoff asked. "Yes?"

"After all of this time together, I never asked what your middle name was. I mean, I know your last name is Frostad but I never did know your middle name." He said, embarrassed.

"Oh my god, you're right! My middle name is Edel. I was named after my grandmother. Her first name was Edel."

"So your full name is Anna Edel Frostad? I really love that." Kristoff smiled.

"Really? I was always insecure about my middle name because it sounded old….but knowing you like it makes me feel better." She said timidly.

"Hey, you don't have to feel timid around me. I bet you'd die if you heard my middle name." He chuckled.

"Ooh! What is it?" She smiled deviously.

"…..Istvan" He said quietly.

Anna held back her laughter and looked down. "I-Istvan? What kind of a name is that? Not that it's bad, don't get me wrong! Just….what…."

"It means victorious….or crowned." He shrugged.

"Well that's fate! I mean, you are the crowned Prince of Arendelle!" Anna giggled.

"Ha ha very funny. Well what does Edel mean?"

"Elsa told me that it means noble or brave." She laughed.

"Well your name means graceful and brave. I think your parents chose correctly!" He winked at her, making her blush.

"Well your name means Christ bearer and victorious and crowned! I think our parents both did good at naming their children. Do you…..do you think your parents would've liked me?" Anna asked.

"Anna, they would've _loved _you. You're everything they'd want in a daughter! I know, I remember. My mom was saying that if she ever had a daughter, she's want it to be bubbly, fun, optimistic, clumsy, and beautiful. You are all of those things."

"What about you? Did she love you as the son you were?"

"She told me that I was the best son that a person could have and that she didn't want me to change for the world." He smiled. "I love her still to this day."

Anna laid her hand over Kristoff's and smiled at him as he looked up at her. "You aren't alone. I miss my parents too."

"Yeah but you had seven more years with her than I did with my mother."

"And my memories are longer which makes it harder. Not that it wasn't hard for you, but just know that I understand you, alright?"

"Okay." He smiled.

"I know this is kind of random, but I promise you that I'll love you as hard as I can until our last day together."

"Hopefully that day doesn't come anytime soon." He said. "I love you too."

"Now come over here and kiss me." She said.

Kristoff smiled, stood up, and walked over to Anna and kissed her beautifully on the lips right in the public. Some people didn't see and some smiled or "aww"'d.

"I love you my Anna."

* * *

"No! No, I said no. Bella, get your little butt over here right now!" Elsa yelled at her niece as she had Kenneth up on her hip.

"You can't catch me, Auntie Elsa!" Christabel yelled and ran around the dining room table while Alexander hid underneath it.

"You really think so?" Elsa said and shot a snow pile in front of Christabel and stopped her. Kenneth began crying in her arms and so she had to shush him while she walked over to the shaking Christabel. She knew she was in trouble now.

Elsa walked slowly over to her, her heels tapping the floor as she walked closer to her niece. Elsa looked down at her and shook her head.

"Christabel….Elsa….Bjorgman. What did I tell you?" Elsa asked.

"N-Not to run." She said very quietly.

"That is indeed true. Can you explain to me what you did?"

"I ran…."

"Once again, true. Now I must think of a punishment for you." Elsa said, trying her best not to lose her temper. The last thing she wanted was for her own niece to be afraid of her.

"No! I promise I'll be good! I'm sorry!" Christabel cried and fell to the floor dramatically.

_I truly hope I have another son._

"Enough, stand up dear." Elsa said and Christabel did as told.

"Listen, I know you want to play and have fun, but when any adult tells you not to do something, you have to listen because if you don't, you're breaking the rules. There are always consequences for when you break the rules. Do you understand?" Elsa asked, trying to talk softly.

Christabel nodded her head and bit her bottom lip.

"And even when you get punished by your mommy and daddy or me and Uncle Derek, we'll always love you the same. Punishing you will help you learn right from wrong, correct?"

"Correct." Christabel answered.

"Good. Now do you have a punishment in mind or shall I make it myself?" Elsa asked.

"Um….you can take away my chocolate for a year." Christabel said, on the verge of tears.

"A year? Honey, what you did wasn't bad enough for _that _cruel of a punishment." Elsa laughed. "How about for a week?"

Really?! Oh thank you Auntie Elsa, thank you!" Christabel squealed and hugged her legs.

"Alright, alright." Elsa giggled. "What do you say?"

"I'm sorry Auntie Elsa, I love you."

"Thank you, I love you too. And how about we make a deal? If you promise not to run when I tell you no, then I won't tell your mother about this."

"I promise I won't run ever again if you say no!"

"Good girl. Alexander?"

Alexander crawled out from under the dining room table and looked up at his aunt. She gestured for him to stand up and stand next to Christabel. He did as told and they held hands, waiting for their aunt's next words.

"Alexander, when I tell you to do something, I expect it to be done, understood? Do not hide to get out of punishment." Elsa said.

"Yes Auntie Elsa, I'll give up my chocolate for a week too." Alexander said.

"Nice try, buddy, but you don't like chocolate. So you will be giving up your dunder salts. No more for a week."

"Aw c'mon Auntie Elsa!"

"Ah!"

Alexander sighed in defeat. "Okay."

Before Elsa could say another word, Leia walked in the room with Danielle walking besides her and once she saw Elsa, she ran over to her and hugged her legs.

Auntie Essa!" Danielle screamed and hugged her legs tightly.

"Hi darling." Elsa giggled.

"Well it looks like you've got all your nieces and nephew with you." Leia laughed.

Elsa just shot her a "my life sucks" look and Leia stifled back a giggle. Elsa set Kenneth down on the ground and told the kids to be careful with him while she and Leia sat on two of the chairs.

"Are you okay?" Leia asked, fully aware of her and Derek's confrontation.

"I don't really know to be quite honest. I don't feel like we're the same as we used to be anymore and I don't feel like he loves me the way he used to." Elsa said.

"Of course he does. In the heat of the moment, you two both said things you didn't really mean and so taking it to heart probably isn't the best thing. I mean, even if you two are extremely angry at each other, you need to stay together for Kenneth and…..your other baby."

"I know, I just don't how much longer I can deal with the constant arguing. If we're not arguing, we're in love and then if we aren't, then we're screaming at each other."

"Elsa, every couple does that, I swear. Nicholas and I have fought too and then we make up because we realize what we're doing is ridiculous."

"But Derek is so stubborn! I feel like he never admits when he's wrong and I always have to." Elsa said sadly. "He doesn't know how to compromise." "Well….what are your flaws?" Leia asked.

Elsa thought for a minute. "I can be pretty bitter if something doesn't go my way."

"There you go. So you both have things you need to work out in order to become the best you can for each other. It's not that you don't love each other, you just don't know how to communicate when you're angry with each other because you both think you're right."

"I just miss him, I guess." Elsa said. "Alex, not too rough!" Elsa said really as she watched the kids.

"Got it!" Alexander answered back.

"I know you miss him. He will be back in like…nineteen days so until then, figure out what you can do to make yourself better, even if he doesn't do the same. You know you did the right thing for your relationship and your family." Leia said.

"Are those therapy sessions making you a champion at this whole pep talk thing?" Elsa laughed.

"Maybe a little…" Leia winked and embraced Elsa. "I love you, just know that."

"I love you too." Elsa said and squeezed her sister-in-law. "Thank you."

"Are you excited for this little munchkin?" Leia asked and patted Elsa's very large stomach.

"Actually, the more I think about it, I am. I love having Kenneth…but having two kids would be so….interesting. And let's face it, my life is pretty interesting if you ask me, so having one kid isn't me. I feel like I was born to have at least two."

"What if you were pregnant with twins?" Leia asked. "That is a little too interesting. I can barely manage to babysit Bella and Alex successfully."

"I think you're doing a fine job. And this little one will be blessed to have you as their mother."

_Mother. Still such a strange word._

"I just hope this baby is slow to anger." Elsa laughed. "I'm due in a month, can you believe it?"

"It's still a little shocking! I love how Kenneth is going to have a brother or sister." Leia smiled.

"Brother." Elsa corrected.

"Keep dreaming, sister." Leia laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm just gonna say this, I did not send Derek away to be killed, I sent him away to help them realize how much they need each other. So don't assume he's gonna die because he isn't. Anyways! I know this chapter was probably super boring but I just wanted to show different sides to the characters for a little. Next chapter is funnier so stay tuned! What else…..yeah nothing else! Love you all and review! Hopefully it'll work this time and not be a butt! BTW, do you guys want to see a Nicholeia fight?**

**The elf from Alagesia: Yay I am so happy you like this chapter so much! I agree though because fights between couples just prove that they love each other so much and that they can make it through anything! And yes it will be a lasting argument, just you wait! And again….the whole Johannes thing. Go with your deep instinct but I won't give anything away. I'm always here to update if it makes you happy!**

**Maria x: You have to be strong!**

**Katea0608: Right? That song is so addicting! Oh don't you worry, it will be an amazing Delsa makeup scene! I'm so happy you love this so much and I hope you continue to do so!**

**Barlowbabes: HEY GIRL FRIEND! SHOOT! I forgot to read yours! I am so sorry you know me, I've been busy lately! I'll read it right after this! Also, I can probably video chat Monday! ElsaLover1999: EEE! I know I'm so happy! Thank you for helping me reach it!**

**Nicole R: HAHA I KNEW YOU'D LOVE THE NICHOLEIA SCENE! For some reason, whenever I write them I always think of how you're going to react! I love whenever you tell me how you did because it's SO funny! Thanks for always making me smile so big!**

**bandgeek63: That's so cool! My close friend and I are five days apart, I'm older hehe! Anyways, so we get together and celebrate our birthdays together! It's pretty amazing!**

**SonicXmen94: That's me! I always do unexpected things! Also, there will be some good Kristanna!**

**OnyxEmerald: Naw nothing will happen to Derek. But he called her a mean name too so they both need to apologize. As for Johannes….maybe he did, maybe he didn't.**

**RedtheWold2: That's true. But Derek needs to understand her point of view too. And I know I love Nicholeia! Thanks for noticing that too!**

**AnnaDahl: Hahaha everyone thinks she's being more ridiculous! I think Elsa was dramatic but I think Derek was rude. There'll be more Kristanna I promise and I know! I love Elsenneth! Thank you! You helped me get there!**

**IndyGirl: I think they're both right in some ways. But I mostly agree with Elsa. Derek could've gone later after the baby was born but hey, everything happens for a reason.**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: I ADDED OLAF! I literally did it for you. I agree with you completely though and I still won't tell you about either Elsa or Anna's baby.**

**Alanna official: No I agree totally. I think they both had good reasons but they both went a little far in their argument. And I know I like it when they swear too so that's why I do it. Glad you liked it and I'm excited for your next update, you have no idea!**

**salomelau1: A good kind of ridiculous! Oh they will smoochie smoochie again I can assure you!**

**SnowPrincessofArendelle: I'm not even kidding, when you said "I'm not gonna lie when I say…." I got so scared because I thought you were going to say you didn't like it. Phew was I wrong! I know, I have no idea why it was doing that! UGH!**

**elsa0509: Yep! That's exactly it! Thanks!**

**HappiPudding: What does that mean? I feel bad for Elsa! But thanks! RabbitGirl: Well thank you for reading it!**

**Toni: HE DID!**

**PothenaIsMyLife: I know isn't that exciting?! And I know or I'll kill her. Nicholas is the best person for her! When I wrote that line, I like cringed because I thought it was so hurtful. I hate school!**

**WYBarrelracer: Thank you for helping me reach them! I think so too. I don't know, I think a lot of things. But yeah maybe a break is all they need! And I shall not give away any hints. My lips are sealed!**

**BlazetheWolfie: Thank you! I know, Delsa is too good! Hmm…have you been reading my mind a little? They make me laugh too!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: No worries!**

**yuli120501: Hahaha I know I love these situations where you don't know what side to pick!**

**RJCA27: Thank you! Oh trust me, they get more lustful from here on out! And I think he needed to go too but just to give them space from each other for a little while.**

**Abc: I can't promise you anything! Well I technically can because I know what happens, but I won't tell you anything. NICHOLEIA WILL HOPEFULLY GET MARRIED! Elsenneth is my favorite. P.S. Thanks!**

**Escaping The Shadow: It's okay! I'm in my Junior year now so things are hectic! Review when you can! Thank you for the support!**

**leanne97: I know I think Nicholeia is are perfect for each other! And when he called her that I got so angry even though I'm pretty much the one who technically said it. I didn't mean it! Haha! Anyways, I hate this website sometimes.**

**Guest: And update, I shall!**

**Guest Leanne: I know isn't it so romantic?! I love it! Elsenneth and Kristanna forever! And thank you very much!**

**Guest: Oh I will**

**Guest Emily: He won't die, I promise. neon jellybeans: I am obsessed with your username! And thank you, you are amazing as well!**

**AllyCatz13: There will be plenty!**

**WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER, STAND A LITTLE TALLER, DOESN'T MEAN I'M LONELY WHEN I'M ALONE! WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES A FIGHTER, FOOTSTEPS EVEN LIGHTER! DOESN'T MEAN I'M OVER CAUSE YOU'RE GONE!**


	35. Let The Planning Begin

**A/N: Welcome back my lovelies! So I guess there really isn't much to say in this author's note. Thank you for all of the reviews last chapter, it meant a lot and I hope you like this chapter as well! Happy reading!**

* * *

"_Do you know why you're here?" He asked darkly._

"_Am I in trouble?" Alexander asked._

"_Trouble? No of course not. There is just something you need to do for me." He said._

"_What do I need to do?"_

"_Do you love your mommy, Anna?" He asked Alexander with a smile on his face._

"_I love my mommy! And my daddy!" Alexander said happily._

"_And your Aunt Elsa….do you love her?"_

"_She is the best Auntie I have ever had!" _

"_Who do you love more?" He asked._

"_I….well I can't choose. I love my mommy, daddy, and Auntie Elsa all the same." Alexander answered honestly._

"_That is not what I asked. Listen to me boy, in order to keep your mommy and daddy alive, you need to kill your Aunt Elsa."_

"_No! I won't kill anyone!" Alexander cried._

"_Oh you will, I assure you." He said and pulled Elsa out of the closet. Her hands were tied behind her back and she had a cloth tied around her mouth. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she had bruises all over her face. Her eyes widened when she saw Alexander and she began crying louder. _

"_Auntie Elsa!" Alexander yelled._

"_Do you want to keep your Auntie Elsa alive?"He yelled._

"_Yes! I do! I do!" Alexander cried._

"_Then kill your mommy and daddy! Now!"_

"_NO! Take me instead! Please, if anyone should die, let it be me!" Alexander cried and buried his head in his hands._

"_Alexander….look." The man said and Alexander looked up._

"_Say bye-bye." The man said and slit Elsa's throat._

"NO!" Alexander screamed, snapping out of his dream.

He sat up quickly in his bed and looked around his dark room. The Northern lights were shining through his triangle window across from his bed and he sighed, rubbing his eyes so his vision wasn't blurry. He turned and looked at his sister who was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to him.

"Bella!" Alexander whisper shouted. "Wake up!"

Christabel didn't budge so he hopped out of bed and opened the large door, looking both ways down the hallway, and quickly running down to avoid "monsters" that his sister had warned him about in their late talks at night. He ran past his parent's room and straight for a certain someone's room.

"Auntie Elsa?" Alexander whispered as he opened the door quietly.

Elsa was sound asleep in her bed with Kenneth sleeping in the crib next to her. Alexander tip toed over to her side of the bed and looked at her for a minute before tugging gently on her pink nightgown. Elsa stirred in her sleep and opened her eyelids to see her little nephew shaking next to her.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Elsa asked worriedly and sat up in her bed.

Alexander just shook his head and Elsa could see the tears streaming down his face from the reflection of the lights outside.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Alexander nodded.

"I…I h-had a n-nightmare that y-you died b-because of-f me." Alexander said in between cries.

Elsa's eyes widened and she used all of her strength to pick him up and set him on the bed next to her. She sat against the headboard with her arms wrapped around him, silently rocking him back and forth to calm his nerves. He cried a little more before the cries turned into whimpers.

"Do you want to tell me what the dream was about Alexander?" Elsa asked.

"W-Well…there was this mean man and he had me sitting on my blue chair and so I asked him if I was in trouble."

"And what did the mean man say?"

"He told me no. But he told me that I had to kill mommy and daddy to make you live. If I didn't kill mommy and daddy, then you would die. I didn't want you to die, but I didn't want to kill them so…so I yelled no." Alexander hiccupped.

"What happened after he said no?" Elsa asked.

Alexander looked up at Elsa's neck and gently touched it, sighing in relief. "He put a sharp thing in your neck and then there was blood everywhere! It was scary and I knew it was my fault!" Alexander cried and squeezed Elsa's nightgown and bawled in her chest.

Elsa sighed, feeling so guilty that her little boy had to endure that kind of pain. She pulled him as close as she could ignoring her swollen abdomen and rocked him back and forth.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault it was just a dream. I promise you that will never happen to me and you'll never be forced to make that choice. It's okay, you're okay." Elsa soothed and ran her fingers through his hair, occasionally kissing the top of his head.

"I'm s-sorry I woke you Auntie Elsa, I just didn't wanna sleep alone."

"Alexander, darling, whenever you get nervous or scared or lonely, my door is and always will be open. You come to me whenever you want to, alright? I don't care if you are an adult and you need to snuggle with your Auntie Elsa. By all mean, go ahead. Am I understood?"

Alexander nodded. "Can I stay with you for the rest of the night? I don't wanna sleep alone."

"Absolutely. Without your Uncle Derek here, I miss having someone to snuggle with. Do you think you can help me?" Elsa smiled.

Alexander nodded and giggled. "Sure! I sometimes snuggle with mommy and daddy in the middle of the night!"

_Yes and that's why it was hard for Anna to get pregnant again. _Elsa thought to herself with a small smile.

"Well, you are more than welcome to join me." Elsa laughed and they scooted down into a lying position and snuggled up close to each other.

Some time passed before Alexander spoke up. "Auntie Elsa? Can I ask you a question please?"

"Sure, anything sweetheart."

"The…the man in my dreams wasn't a nice man. I-I was wondering if you knew anyone who had red hair like mommy and hair growing down the side of his face? He's the one that hurt you."

_Hans…_

* * *

"Hey sis can I borrow your new shoes?!" Anna greeted her sister in her bedroom.

"Oh, hi Anna and no." Elsa mumbled and massaged her temples at her desk.

"Is….everything okay? You seem kinda bummed." Anna said.

Elsa just gestured to the crib where Kenneth was screaming and crying his eyes out. Anna looked back over at Elsa who lightly banged her head against the nearest wall over and over again adding a groan to it. Anna just smiled with an eye roll and walked over to her nephew's crib and picked him up.

"Hey buddy it's alright! Auntie Anna's got you, it's perfectly okay." Anna said and tried her best to pick up Kenneth but her weakness was beginning to show.

"Anna, are you feeling alright you look a little sick?" Elsa asked in concern and got up to suspect her sister while taking Kenneth into her own arms.

"Me? Shoosh yeah I'm fine! I should be the one asking you that, I mean you are eight months pregnant and kinda alone at the moment…"

"I'm fine, dear, just tired. So…very tired." Elsa yawned. "It's actually hard being a single parent."

"Shut up Elsa, you aren't a single parent. Your husband is just away at the moment." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Some husband." Elsa mumbled.

"Hey now! Just because you had a fight doesn't give you the right to talk badly behind his back!" Anna scolded her older sister.

"Fine, I am sorry. I just….sometimes he makes me so infuriated! I feel as if no matter how many times we fight or disagree, we always end up finding our way back to each other." Elsa said.

"You see? And that is true love!" Anna smiled.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa smirked.

Anna scoffed. "More than you! All you know is how to shut Derek out!" Anna played along.

"You asked for my new shoes, but my answer is no. Now….excuse me." Elsa sighed and walked away.

"Elsa, no! No wait!" Anna tried not to giggle and took Kenneth out of her arms.

"Hey, give me my son!" Elsa yelled with a smirk on her face.

"Elsa please, please I can't live with you anymore!"

"…Then leave…"

Elsa stuck her tongue out and began walking away, hoping for Anna to catch the hint.

"What did he ever do to you?" Anna yelled gesturing towards her nephew in her arms.

"Enough, Anna."

"No why!? Why do you shut him out? Wh-Why do you shut the _world _out? What are you so _afraid of?!" _

"I said enough!" Elsa yelled but ended up laughing instead and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Damn, we still got this!" Anna said.

"Uh, baby in the room…" Elsa said and once again tried to take Kenneth back.

"Can I hold my nephew at least once this week?" Anna asked with an eye roll.

"Sorry I guess I am just so used to him wanting me all the time that I've grown attached to holding him _all the time. _And you know what? I kind of like having free arms." Elsa smiled.

"See, there always is an optimistic side to everything!" Anna giggled.

Elsa shrugged with a smile and sat back down, resting her hand on her stomach. "Enough about my broken romance story, how are you and Bjorgman?" Elsa asked.

"Me and who?" Anna asked.

Elsa laughed at the memory of the snowball fight and shook her head. "How are you and Kristoff doing?"

"Oh!" Anna said and hoisted Kenneth higher on her hip. "Good, actually! Yeah the last time we fought about something was like a week ago so it's been pretty good!"

Kristoff and Anna loved each other a lot, that was obvious. However, they always seemed to get into little fights about random things like who left their dirty undergarments on the ground, who's turn it is to wake the twins up, or who should punish the twins. They also had fights about what side of the bed they wanted to sleep on, what time to get up, Kristoff would tell Anna to leave him alone when he was thinking and she wouldn't, just things like that.

"Well, good for you." Elsa winked.

"Has Derek written to you?"

"No and why would he? He obviously doesn't want to talk to me at all and it's making me so angry! I just don't understand how one minute we can be so in sync and happy and then the next second wanting to kill each other."

"Well you do remember that there is a way to tell if Derek is truly angry or not." Anna smiled deviously walking closer to Elsa.

"And what is that?"

"If fire escapes from him. Remember how Grand Pabbie told Leia that?"

"Of course I remember, Anna, he's my husband." Elsa said.

"Well then there you go! So he wasn't truly angry with you then! Problem solved!"

"It isn't that simple." Elsa sighed. "I can tell that Kenneth is aware when we argue because after Derek storms out of the room, Kenneth is quiet and doe eyed, making sure that I am ok." Elsa smiled.

"He's always on the lookout for his mama. Isn't that right sweetie?" Anna said and kissed Kenneth's cheek.

"Where are your gremlins?" Elsa laughed.

"Sleeping. Finally." Anna huffed. "I don't want to talk about, they are driving me absolutely nuts! Getting pregnant should've never happened. I can barely handle two!"

Elsa just laughed and looked back down at her documents.

"Remind me again why you said yes to him marrying me?" Anna asked. "He's the one that got me pregnant so this is all his fault."

"Anna, I believe you both had a part in this….outcome." Elsa said gesturing to her stomach.

"Ugh!" Anna groaned. "Kenneth? You are never ever ever ever going to get a girl pregnant because it will be the end of your days when your Auntie Anna gets through with you."

"And he won't learn about anything of that sort until he's forty." Elsa laughed.

"The virgin King." Anna said and smiled at her oblivious nephew.

Oh what has Kenneth gotten himself into?

* * *

After putting Kenneth down for a nap, Elsa decided to head to the library to study some more geometry for her class she decided to take. She had been flipping through numerous pages, trying to understand different formulas for the volume and surface area of various shapes. Fortunately for her, geometry came easy to her.

"Queen Elsa?" Nicholas asked from the doorway.

"That would be just Elsa to you." Elsa replied quaintly without looking up from her book.

"Elsa….can we talk for a moment please?"

"About anything in particular, Nicholas?" Elsa asked.

"Uh….well….I mean yes. It's about Leia, ma'am." Nicholas stuttered.

Elsa raised her head and flashed a gentle smile at him. She gestured for him to take a seat in the chair across from her which he did. He rubbed his hands nervously on his thighs and tried his best not to look nervous in front of the Queen of Arendelle.

"Please, you do not have to feel uncomfortable around me. I am all ears and anything you wish to tell me, I shall listen." Elsa said.

"Okay well, I was talking to Derek and he gave me permission to marry Leia." Nicholas said.

"I am well aware." Elsa smiled and nodded her head. "Congratulations."

Nicholas chuckled. "Thank you ma'am. I just….I want to propose sooner than I thought." He said.

"Nicholas." Elsa said sternly. "I know what you are interested in and if-"

"Your Majesty." Nicholas interrupted.

"Elsa." Elsa also corrected.

"Elsa. I know what I want as well and I know what she wants, but I am here to tell you with all honesty, that is not the reason I want to marry her. Do you think that's the reason Derek wanted to marry you?"

Elsa shook her head no. "I never thought of that….but it wouldn't seem so because he had never pressured me into doing anything I did not want to."

"Exactly. And I know that Leia has had some serious problems in the past but I promise you and to her that I will do absolutely everything I possibly can to make sure that she is loved, cared for, safe, and happy. I would never hurt her and if some odd thing happened where I did, which will never happen, you can….freeze me or something." He said causing Elsa to slightly laugh.

"Well, Nicholas I have met your family and I know you come from a very well background and I have met your sister, wonderful and beautiful young lady, and I know that you are a man. I have no doubts that you will make a great husband for my sister-in-law and possibly a good father." She smiled. "You have my blessing all the way."

"Really? Gosh, thank you Elsa! Thank you so much!" He said, completely elated, and stood up to hug her tightly, being careful not to squeeze her stomach. Elsa happily returned the hug with a gentle pat on the back.

"Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, you're a girl right?" Nicholas asked.

"Well goodness, I would like to think so." Elsa said amusedly.

"So sorry, that isn't what I meant." He said all red in the face.

"Apology accepted. So…?"

"Right! Uh….how did Derek propose to you?"

Elsa smiled and sat back. "Well it was my birthday and I had so many meetings that day. It was horrible, let me tell you. So anyways, I had woken up that morning and usually a servant comes to my room with breakfast but she did not come that morning which was quite odd but I brushed it off. I then went to go and visit my Anna and Kristoff and they had no idea that it was my birthday either which was saddening. Again, I brushed it off and went to all of my meetings only to see Derek asking me to come with him somewhere. I did not think he had any idea it was my birthday either until we arrived at my ice palace. He then told me happy birthday and then he proposed to me on the balcony because I felt free on that balcony and he wanted us to feel free together." Elsa said.

"Wow, that must have meant a great deal to you. That's very romantic I am so happy for you." Nicholas smiled.

"Thank you! It really surprised me because I actually had no inkling of what was going to happen. I simply thought he was taking me out for my birthday and that would be the extent of it." Elsa laughed.

"Well it turned out to be much better. Now that brings me to the question I was going to ask you."

"Do tell."

"Elsa? I have no idea how to propose to Leia or what to do or what to say! I know I'm going to mess up and then ruin the whole thing! I just want her to know I love her but I want to make it special! I want to do something no one has ever done in their entire life! I'm just too afraid I'll do it the wrong way or she'll say no." Nicholas blabbered.

"Well I know for a fact she won't say no. But I may have an idea."

"Do tell." Nicholas mocked Elsa with an eye wink.

"Okay…."

* * *

"Oh so now you're mocking me?" Anna yelled?

"What? No, seriously just calm down cutie." Kristoff said and used his hands to shush her.

"Uh, don't you _sweetie _me and don't you ever tell me to calm down! I will make you suffer!" Anna yelled.

_Haven't you already? _Kristoff thought.

"Anna! Remind me again why you're angry?" Kristoff asked.

"Are you kidding me?! I asked you nicely to rub my feet but you called them gross! That is so rude because you always used to rub my feet and now you think I'm a disgusting human who doesn't deserve to be touched!"

"Woah, woah slow down! I never said you were a gross person. That is so untrue and you know that. Also, the only reason I said no is because you didn't bathe yet and you were walking in the mud outside with Bella and Alex even though you're supposed to be on bed rest." Kristoff said with an eyebrow raise.

"No matter how dirty, gross, smelly, ugly, and stupid I may be, you will _always _rub my feet!" Anna yelled.

Kristoff tried to hold back his laughter but ended up letting go and burying his face in the pillow to keep from showing it. Anna could only whack the side of his head and cross her arms as she sat back against the headboard.

"I hate you." She grumbled.

"No you don't." Kristoff said and showed his face.

"Yes I do." She pouted.

"No. You. Don't." He whispered as his face got closer to hers.

"Go away." She said.

"Okay bye…." Kristoff sang which tugged a little smirk on Anna's face.

"I dislike you." Anna said.

"But I love you!" Kristoff whined and used his fingers to walk up her large stomach.

"I don't care." She said simply, her heart beating fast as Kristoff's hands wandered her stomach and all the way up to her neck.

"Yes you do." He said and kissed her cheek. "Can I have a kiss back?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Anna…."

"No."

"Pwease?" Kristoff whimpered and made a puppy dog face.

Anna rolled her eyes and gestured him towards her with a head nod. Kristoff smiled and gently kissed her soft lips. Her hand made its way to his shaggy blonde hair and gently scratched his scalp with her nails. He found one of her hands and interlocked their fingers and then used his other hand to softly caress her freckled cheeks with his thumb making her smile.

"I'll rub your feet after you bathe…..with me." He said with a smile in his eyes.

"Can you rub my feet while we're in the tub?" Anna asked.

"I'll rub anything you want." He whispered.

"You're disgusting." She said but smiled anyways.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I hope you all feel awkward right now. Sorry for my evilness. Okie dokie! So next, we'll get a glimpse of Derek and what in the world he is doing! Okay you all seriously HAVE to read I See the Light by Alanna official because it's just….amazing. I promise you. Also, I'm friends with a handful of you on facebook and twitter and I'd love to be friends with more so don't hesitate to PM me or write in the review box your name! If you don't want to, I don't care that's fine! But if you want to, be my guest! Okay well I hope you liked this chapter and let me know what you thought in the review box! I love you all to death and see you next chapter! Also, I'm so tired and lazy so responding to reviews just isn't going to happen this chapter. Sorry? Haha!**

**YEAH IT'S PRETTY CLEAR, I AINT SO SIZE TWO! BUT I CAN SHAKE IT SHAKE IT! LIKE I'M SUPPOSED TO DO! I GOT THAT BOOM BOOM THAT ALL THE BOYS CHASE! ALL THE RIGHT JUNK IN ALL THE RIGHT PLACES!**


	36. Every Day of Our Lives

**A/N: OKAY I KNOW! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but that's because I got asked to go on vacation right before I was going to start typing this chapter and I accepted and so that's why. I had a lot of fun so….sorry I didn't update. However, if it makes you feel better, I did miss updating and I kinda went a little crazy. Not like physically, but mentally. BUT GUESS WHAT I DID! I WENT TUBING AND WATER RAFTING! I'm happy! Okay, anyways I wanted to give a shout out to ****Fletchdoug99**** for being the 600****th**** reviewer because I kind of forgot to give her one when she was the 600****th****. And to ****barlowbabes**** for being the 1,100****th****! Thanks guys! ONE last thing! Christabel and Alexander's birthday was on August 29****th**** and I celebrated! Okay happy reading!**

**Warning: Catholicism in this chapter and religious talk. Just…don't fight it.**

* * *

Elsa was rubbing cream on her swollen belly as she watched her son play with the nearby toys on the floor. He giggled and chewed on the corners of various ones and threw them shortly next to him. Elsa giggled and pulled her dress down, fixing it in the front and back and then taking one last look in the mirror before she walked over to Kenneth.

"What are you doing?" She sighed.

"Mama!" He jumbled and pointed up at her.

"Very good, but that is not what I asked you." Elsa smiled.

Kenneth looked up at her doe eyed and squealed, drool coming out of his mouth a little. "Mama!"

Elsa just rolled her eyes and plopped down next to him. He crawled towards her and situated himself in her lap which he tended to do quite a lot. Elsa didn't mind though, she liked the feeling of someone loving her.

She welcomed him with open arms and he played with his toys while he sat in her lap. She ran her fingernails through his dark brown hair and kissed his head occasionally.

"Are you going to be a good big brother to your new brother or sister?" Elsa asked Kenneth who obviously didn't understand her at all. "I know you will be. You're already so loving and sweet that there is no doubt in my mind that you will set an example for him or her. If they adore you the way I do, then you are doing something right. Do you think I am a good mother?"

"Mama!" Kenneth answered, seeming like he knew what she was asking this time.

"Really? I sometimes do not feel it. I guess we all tend to feel that way though, right?" She asked and kissed his head.

He then crawled off of her and back over to his toys where he sat in the middle of them and squealed as he looked at his mother. She couldn't help but smile back at her son's personality and his optimism. Now she knows he got that from Anna. Speaking of….

"Elsa, hi." Anna said weakly from the doorway.

"Hi Anna, are…you okay?" She asked, getting to her feet immediately.

"What? Yeah I'm….fabulous…why do you ask?" She smiled.

"Well, you are much paler than usual and you sound like you just screamed for two hours straight judging the fact that your throat sounds raw." Elsa replied.

"I think I'm just a little sick." Anna said and sniffed in her congestion. "I came to see you while the twins were napping."

"Where's Kristoff?"

Anna shrugged.

"Well I don't want Kenneth getting sick…" Elsa replied in guilt.

"Duh, of course!" Anna said and face palmed…a little too hard. "Ouch."

"Why don't I take you to your room so you can get some rest? You look really sick." Elsa said worriedly and grabbed Anna's arm.

"No! No, I'm fine really. Just…just a little sick that's all." Anna shooed her off.

"A little sick? Anna you sound horrible and it looks like you got hit by a carriage."

"Oh jeez, thanks." Anna said.

"You know what I mean. Now please go back to bed or at least lay in bed. I'll have someone fetch Kristoff so he can lay with you. You're pregnant and I want both you and the baby to be healthy." Elsa said with a warm smile.

"Can I hug you?" Anna asked.

Elsa just smiled and Anna fell into a warm embrace. Elsa ran her hand down Anna's achy back and felt her shaking from being cold.

"Are you getting a fever?" Elsa asked.

"…..Possibly?" Anna smiled nervously.

"Bed. Now."

"Ugh, fine Mrs. Bossy Pants." Anna mumbled and Elsa walked her back to her bedroom.

"I'll have Gerda bring you some soup or something." Elsa said and kissed her sister's forehead as she lied down in the bed. "By the way, why did you ask if you could hug me?"

"I…I don't really know. I didn't know if you'd want me to because I'm sick and all." Anna shrugged and sniffled again.

"Sick or not, you never have to ask to give me a hug." Elsa smiled and headed towards the door. "Get some rest, you hear?"

"Yeah I hear you. And Els?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for taking care of me." She said weakly with a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you…." Anna dozed off.

Elsa gently closed the door and walked back down the hallway, her back aching from the weight her stomach had on her. She accepted the back aches though because she knew that it was for her second child. She made her way back into her room where she left Kenneth playing with his toys.

"Hey love, I'm back." Elsa smiled and picked Kenneth up in her arms and automatically felt it. "Oh Kenneth…why?" Elsa whined.

Kenneth started whimpering at the warm sensation on his bottom and looked up at Elsa for help. She rolled her eyes and took him over to the changing table and expertly changed his diaper. He smiled in satisfaction and Elsa picked him back up and cradled him lovingly.

"We need to potty train you." She sighed.

* * *

"Knock, knock, knock!" Nicholas sang through the doorway of Leia's room where she was lying with Danielle on the bed.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" Danielle squealed and stood up on the bed.

"Careful, sweetheart." Leia scolded gently and grabbed her arm pulling her back on the bed.

"Hello my sweet girls." Nicholas said and kissed Danielle on the cheek and then bent down and _smooched _Leia on the mouth.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you…a lot." Leia said truthfully.

"I'm sorry I've been gone for a while but things are getting bad with my sister and she just needed my help." He said, his smile disappearing.

"Is everything alright now?" Leia asked, her attention fully on him.

He sat down on the bed next to her and she rested up against him as their fingers interlocked.

"She seems fine. She had just gotten sick or something and didn't operate very well and she didn't really move much." He said.

"There must be a bug going around because Anna has a fever." Leia said.

"Does she? Hopefully no one else gets it."

Leia nodded and smiled up at him and he gave her a kiss in return. Danielle, feeling a little left out of this love circle, decided to sit right on Leia and take her mother's arms and wrap them around her own waist. Leia watched Danielle do this whole thing by herself and laughed when she was done.

"Proud of yourself, dear?" Leia asked, amused.

"Yup!" Danielle answered and nuzzled closer to Leia.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Nicholas said to Leia. "Alone." He said whispering the last part.

"Um…okay." Leia said and told Danielle to go and play with her toys over on the other side of the room. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I need to know if you want to be with me forever." Nicholas said honestly.

Leia rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course I want to be with you forever, we've talk about this before."

"I know but people's minds change and I wanted to make sure you were still happy being with me and if you felt loved."

"I feel happy, safe, loved, spoiled, and cherished whenever I'm with you and I want to feel that way forever so of course I want to be with you. The last time I felt happy before you was…when Danielle was born and after that I fell into a depression. You were such an ass when I first met you and you know it!" She laughed.

"Hey, you were so stuck up!" Nicholas retorted.

"Well you didn't even help me pick the apples up and then you asked me out even though I had a baby with me! You didn't even suspect that I was married!" She laughed.

"I looked at your finger before I made my assumption thank you very much." He said and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Really? I had no idea."

"Really." He said and kissed her nose.

"Well, then I guess you were sort of a gentleman that day." She playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Anyway, I just want this to be real and I want you know that you're fully committed to me the way I am to you before I let this continue."

"Do you not feel like I'm fully committed to you?" She asked with hurt.

"No, no not at all. I'm just reassuring myself is all. I know you love me but I….I just need to hear it I guess."

"Nicholas, I love you. I love you so much and nobody and nothing will ever take that away from me. I am _yours _forever and always." Leia said honestly.

"We're each other's." He said happily.

"And that is the best we can be."

"Daddy? Brush my hair?" Danielle asked Nicholas.

"What did she just call me?" Nicholas whispered in Leia's ear.

"D-Daddy." Leia whispered back. "I think."

"No sweetie, I'm Nicholas." He said with an awkward smile.

"But you act like daddy." Danielle said innocently.

"Oh yeah? How?" Nicholas asked and Leia moved out of the way while he picked Danielle up and cradled her in his large arms.

"You kiss me. You hug me. You sing and read to me. You love me and mama. You don't make mama or me cry." Danielle answered simply. "Don't daddies do that?"

"Well I…I guess they do." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm your daddy, honey."

"I love daddy."

"Daddy loves you too." He said and looked at Leia who was silently crying with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

Elsa put Kenneth down for his nap and decided to go visit her parents grave just by herself. She needed to get her mind off of things for a while and with her upcoming meeting in about two hours, she needed time alone. The carriage brought her to the two large, grey tombstones with her parent's names inscribed on them.

"Thank you." She said as the coach helped her out of the carriage and onto the grass. "I shall be ready in an hour and a half."

"Yes your Majesty."

He rode away and Elsa took the hood off of her head and walked slowly over to the tombstones. The wind seemed to be picking up and Elsa's bangs whipped across her face, her eyes blinking constantly. She looked down and placed a flower at each one and kneeled down, her back starting to strain.

"I decided to see you two today because everyone is just kind of doing their own thing and I had nothing to do. Not that I come here last choice but it is the perfect opportunity. Anyway, things have been going alright I guess, except for the fact that my husband left me. I kind of expected it to happen after a while but I didn't expect it to happen so abruptly." Elsa said with a sigh.

She smiled up at the sky.

"I know he'll be fine and cooled off once he returns in two weeks but until then, I miss him so much. Kenneth is starting to talk more and I think next week I am going to begin potty training him. I have Gerda to help me, but I'd much rather have my mother there to do it instead. Just help me out with it and make sure Kenneth behaves himself." She laughed.

Elsa turned to see two people racing on horses far off into the distance, happy and carefree.

"I was blessed with love." Elsa said as she turned her head back around. "I know we had troubles with my powers when you were still alive but I know you're proud of me for what I have accomplished but you need to be more proud of Anna. I mean, without her unconditional love, nothing would be as it is now. I still haven't thanked her enough…"

Elsa felt a warm feeling surround her body and she automatically felt the need to cry happy tears. She hugged herself as if she was being hugged by her parents and smiled brightly.

"I wish you could meet all of your grandchildren. You have three right now and two on the way. You'd love them so much, truly. I love them all so much. I also came by because I wanted to simply tell you that I miss you a lot. I need my mom here with me to hold me and give me motherly advice and I need my dad here to kick Derek into shape and teach my son things Derek and I cannot. However, things are the way they are and we need to embrace them rather than despise them. The past is in the past, right?" She smiled.

The wind picked up a little more as the sun shone as the clouds separated. Elsa looked up once more and smiled up, feeling her parent's presence.

"I love you guys."

She left her parent's grave with a kiss to each stone and decided to walk over to the Arendelle cathedral that was connected to the castle. She dipped her finger in the holy water and made the sign of the cross before sitting in the front pew in front of the cross. She looked around the candle lit room and sighed. Feeling solace was what she needed desperately at the moment. She folded her hands together and closed her eyes.

_"__Lord, please help my sister from her sickness and please help both of our pregnancies. We need to stay healthy and alive for our children and I know we can do this with your help. I know whatever you have planned for our futures will be the right one and I shall except whatever decision you make. Thank you Lord for giving me everything I have now and for everything you continue to give me. Also, please keep Derek safe across seas and help us to mend our relationship. Amen." _Elsa prayed to herself and then made the sign of the cross when she was done.

"Came here for solace too?" Kristoff's voice rang out at the other end of the cathedral.

"You scared me!" Elsa jumped and placed her hand over her heart. "And yes I did. What about you?"

"Yeah I come here almost every day. It's the only place I can get my mind off of things and the only place where someone actually pays attention to what I'm saying." Kristoff said.

"You know that isn't true. I always listen to what you have to say and so does everyone else." Elsa said sternly.

"Fine, but I feel like I'm understood better here." Kristoff corrected.

"I just needed some time to pray alone and reflect my poor life decisions." Elsa smirked.

"What bad life decisions, Elsa?" Kristoff laughed and genuflected before kneeling down in the pew next to her.

"Yelling at Derek." Elsa said quietly.

"He yelled at you too."

"Yes but he had a reason to. I was being naive and not putting my people before myself. I didn't want him leaving because I wanted him to stay with me."

"Well of course you'd want him to stay with you, he's your husband. I'm almost positive that Derek didn't want to leave you either."

"I think he did. He was so keen on leaving and I kept yelling at him to stay and I…I told him that I wouldn't be happy to see when he arrived back. What if he doesn't come back?" Elsa cried.

"Elsa! Of course he'll come back! He may be angry with you but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. He loves you and your two children so much and he would do anything for you and you and I both know it. I promise that you two will be happy again but it will take time before you reach that satisfaction. However, if you're still worried and unsure, this is the best place to come to ask for help."

"Care to help me?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff nodded with a smile and the two bowed their heads.

* * *

The clock struck five in the morning a little too loudly which made Anna jump awake. Her little nose scrunched up and she groaned in frustration at how early it must be by the look at how dark it was outside. Sighing, she shifted her body so she was facing Kristoff who was facing her. She smiled at his messy hair and mouth open as he peacefully slept dreaming about God knows what. She gently pushed the hair out of his face so she could see the whole thing and smiled. She just loved watching him sleep. As she continued her staring, she felt a weird movement in her lower abdomen and instinctively held the bottom of it. She grunted in pain and sat up in the bed with her legs hanging off the edge and one hand gripping her stomach and the other hand placed on the bed.

"K-Kristoff!" Anna breathed. "Kristoff wake up now!"

Kristoff didn't budge. He was a deep sleeper and the only time he'd wake up is if someone shook him violently or if someone screamed. Either way, Anna managed to do both to him periodically.

"Wake up!" Anna yelled and Kristoff bolted up in his bed, looking around the room as if someone had broken in.

"What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"My stomach hurts! I don't know what's wrong." Anna struggled to say.

"Did you feel a weird like….watery thing…between your legs?" Kristoff asked. He should be an expert by now.

"No not yet, my stomach is just really hard and whenever I move it hurts really badly. I don't know what to do I'm scared! I still have two months to go, what if this baby comes now?!" Anna cried.

Kristoff crawled over to her and wrapped her protectively in his arms, trying not to hurt her. She started breathing heavily and tears streamed down her face.

"AH!" Anna yelped as she felt the baby shift. "Get the doctor now!"

* * *

**A/N: OOOOHHH! What do you think is going to happen?! Don't hate me please! Anyways, I JUST FINISHED WATCHING THE MAKING OF FROZEN ON ABC! I think I died and my ghost is writing this. I hope anyone who watched it enjoyed it! Um I'd like to see more reviews than last chapter because I got half of what I usually get. Okay now NEXT CHAPTER….will be….amazing and will answer all of the questions! PLEASE review and stay amazing! Love ya!**

**MY ANACONDA DON'T! MY ANACONDA DON'T! MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN! **


	37. Round Two

**A/N: Welcome back! Well! I don't know about anyone else, but I am SO excited for "Frozen Fever" which is the short they're making in Spring of 2015! MY BIRTHDAY IS IN SPRING! But nevertheless, I'll probably die again when I watch it and then cry. Let's hope there'll be some KristoffXElsa friendship scenes because they didn't talk once during the movie! Okie dokie enough of my rambling and onto the story!**

* * *

"Will she be okay, doctor?" Kristoff asked as Elsa stood next to him in her nightgown.

"She should feel fine. She's having Braxton Hicks contractions like she did with the twins so that's why she was hurting so badly. She isn't in labor but she seems to have the flu. She'll have to stay here for a week or two to fully recover before this baby comes."

"Are she and the baby going to be safe?" Kristoff asked.

The doctor sighed. "It's hard to say. She doesn't look to well but you can't lose hope. We all know how strong Anna is and she will fight."

Kristoff nodded and shook the doctor's hand before leaving the room.

"Tell me exactly what happened." Elsa said.

"Well Anna told me to wake up because her stomach hurt and then she began crying. Next thing I know she's screaming at me to get the doctor and now here we are."

Elsa shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. I don't know why she's so sick."

"Anna has had a bad history with these pregnancies. I don't want her to die Elsa. I-I can't lose her." Kristoff whispered.

Elsa looked over at her brother-in-law and walked over to him, embracing him. He returned the hug and sighed, trying his best not to show his weakness and cry.

"She won't die. You heard the doctor, she is strong. We all know it too and you and I will be by her side for as long as possible making sure she's alright. Nothing will happen to her _or _the baby. Do you trust me?"

Kristoff parted from her hug and sighed. "I trust you but I'm still worried."

_Me too Kristoff, me too._

* * *

_3 weeks later….._

For the past three weeks, Anna had been on bed rest and woke up probably only twice a day to use the bathroom or eat. She slept most of the day due to her weakness and her back strains. She couldn't really comprehend what was happening to her but she knew she was sick and that she was pregnant. She stayed in the infirmary where she was checked up by a doctor every day.

Kristoff and the kids would visit her almost every day which was saddening because Christabel nor Alexander have been held by her in almost a month. They missed her way too much and they were too young to understand anything that was happening. Kristoff and Elsa just informed them that she was sick and needed rest before the baby comes.

"Elsa, psst!" Kristoff whispered as Elsa slept on a long chair next to Anna's bed.

"Huh…what?" Elsa mumbled and woke up seeing Kristoff above her. "Sorry I fell asleep. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just brought you Kenneth. Gerda said he kept saying your name."

"Oh, thank you." Elsa replied and held Kenneth in her arms.

"How is she? Any movement?"

"None. She's been still all morning and it's nearly noon. Bella and Alex have been asking to see her all day but I tell them no because what's the point? I don't want them seeing their lifeless mother a bed not being able to talk to them." Elsa said angrily with tears in her eyes. "Why won't she just get better god dammit!"

"I don't know. She's barely said anything for three weeks and I miss her so much. I never realized how much I need her when she's gone. Parenting two kids alone is complete and utter hell." He growled.

"Tell me about it. Both of our spouses are gone." She said quietly. "That's why we're going to get through this together, right?"

"Yeah….yeah you're right." Kristoff sighed. "Has Kenneth noticed Derek's absence yet?"

"I believe so. He keeps saying his name and then cries when I tell him no. He's so weird sometimes. One day he'll be clueless as to what I am saying to him and then the next day it's like he knows exactly what I'm saying. It's strange."

"He's one heck of a baby, that's for sure." Kristoff laughed and squeezed his nephew's cheeks.

Elsa smiled at her son who looked obliviously around him. Since he had turned two last week, he's been way more independent with moving around on his own and becoming more aware of his ability to create fire and ice. Unlike Elsa, he didn't use his powers very much considering he was a calm baby, but if he did get worked up, then he was more of a fire creator. In his whole two years of living, he had started two little fires from being sick and when Derek and Elsa had a loud and long fight. Other than that, it was barely noticeable that he had any sort of power.

"I know." Elsa smiled and set him down on the ground. He was just…sadly too big for Elsa to carry at the moment.

"So what did you guys do for his birthday last week? Did Derek send a letter?" He asked.

Elsa just shook her head no and sighed.

"Oh….sorry." Kristoff mumbled, feeling extremely guilty.

"Um, anyways….we just spent the day together. I actually took him to see the butterflies from when you took Bella. He loved it Kristoff, I'm telling you. He would point at random ones and then do that cute giggle that Anna does. He has Anna's laugh I can already tell."

"Oh god, what a nightmare." Kristoff teased.

"No, but he did." Elsa smiled. "But he and I shared this moment that I'll never forget."

"What happened?" Kristoff asked and picked Kenneth up in his arms.

_"__Come here sweetheart!" Elsa called to Kenneth who was across the room from her. Kenneth giggled and ran on his two feet over to his mother and fell into her arms even though her stomach was very protruded. _

_"__It's your birthday! Happy Birthday!" Elsa cheered and kissed his cheek._

_"__Birfay!" Kenneth babbled back and smiled widely, his large blue eyes brighter than the sky. _

_"__That's right, birthday! I got you something, you want to see?"_

_Kenneth nodded and clapped his hands together- probably the cutest thing Elsa has ever seen. She grabbed the little box next to her and pulled out a snow globe that had a large snowflake statue in the middle and when you shook it, little snowflakes and glitter flurried all around it. When you twisted it, it would play a familiar song that Elsa would often sing to herself. _

_Kenneth's eyes widened when Elsa shook it and the music started playing. On the bottom, it said _Kenneth's Second Birthday. _His mesmerized look made Elsa smile in response and he touched the glass like it was the most rare and delicate object he'd ever seen. _

_"__Woooooahhhh….." Kenneth dragged out which made Elsa laugh this time._

_"__Do you like it?" Elsa asked. "It's all yours."_

_"__Me, mama!" Kenneth said and looked at her._

_Elsa's heart fell with complete adoration towards him. This was him. This was what he was and no one would ever make him believe otherwise. Snow was a part of him, as was fire. _

_"__You're right Kenneth, this is you." She smiled._

"Elsa, it's amazing how smart he is." Kristoff said seriously.

"I know and it truly makes me feel like I'm somewhat of a good parent. I'm so lucky to have him and….I just want Kenneth and his brother to have that relationship that Anna and I have, you know?"

"Your Majesty, this can be a girl. Get that in your head!" Kristoff laughed.

"Sir Kristoff, I know what I am having and it is a boy! I can feel it!" She laughed back.

"Sorry, but I have to disagree." He said.

"Fine, but if it's a boy, you owe me a ride on Sven."

"I thought you refused to ride reindeer?"

"I did…."

* * *

Anna couldn't make it to dinner that night….or any other night the last three weeks. She had still been on bed rest and things in the castle haven't been the same. It seemed to be raining when the sun was shining bright and the clouds seemed to stay in place when they were moving swiftly across the blue sky. Without Anna present, no one was really happy. Sure, the kids would lighten up the mood here and there but when the days were dark, there was no one there to light them up.

Elsa was already sitting down at the head of the long mahogany table with rosemaling designs in the corners. She had Kenneth in his high chair next to her with Leia and Nicholas sitting across from her with Danielle in her "big girl chair". They all ate in silence, Elsa not feeling particularly well due to her close due date. Kristoff and the twins had yet to come down and join them but you couldn't blame him for being late, he had two kids to take care of all by himself.

"Did Kenneth have a good birthday?" Leia asked Elsa.

"I think so. We had a great time playing together and I think he knew it was some sort of special occasion." Elsa smiled.

"Gosh, I envy at how much he adores you. If I could put together the perfect pairing, it'd be you two." Leia said.

"Thank you. He's a mama's boy that's for sure."

Right then and there, Kristoff came slumping through the doors along with Christabel holding his hand on one side and Alexander holding the other on the other side. Alexander ran up to Nicholas and sat on his lap like he had been doing for the past three weeks for some reason. Maybe he just felt a sense of comfort in him? And Christabel would always sit next to Kristoff.

"Have you checked on Anna?" Elsa asked Kristoff.

"What? Oh…uh….yeah." Kristoff said as he swirled his soup around lazily with his spoon. "She was awake for a little while and saw Bella and Alex."

"That's good! She seems to be getting better."

"I don't know, she's still pretty sick and she's been complaining that her stomach hurts. She says it feels like something's moving all the time."

"Well I'm sure it's the baby." Elsa said amused.

"No, I asked her that and she said it wasn't the same feeling she got when the twins moved. She said it doesn't feel like a baby. But the way she said it…..it was so weak and it scared me."

"Daddy? Don't be scared. Mommy'll be fine, you'll see." Christabel said and crawled up on his lap flashing him that smile of hers.

Kristoff smiled back lovingly at his daughter and ran his fingers through her dirty blonde hair.

"I know honey but it scared daddy when mommy is sick." Kristoff answered.

"But mommy gets sick all the time and she always gets better." She said happily. "She's very strong!"

"You're right Bella, I know. Don't you worry now, I promise you everything will be just fine." He smiled and Christabel smiled back.

"Daddy?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, son?"

"Do you have a favorite kid?" He asked innocently.

"Not all, why do you ask such a silly question?" He answered back and looked over at Elsa, Leia, and Nicholas who were all snickering.

"Um….Bella said that you loved her more than me." He said quietly.

Kristoff's eyebrows raised and he looked down at Christabel who was looking up at him with the most complete and utter guilt in her eyes. She looked at her brother with wide eyes and shook her head.

"Christabel?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Why did you tell Alex that I love you more?" He asked sternly. As much as he loved her, he couldn't believe she'd tell her brother something like that. Oh what a sneaky five year old she was.

"Well…I…uh I don't know." She said quietly and bit her bottom lip.

"Well that isn't true. I love you two exactly the same no matter what. Okay Alexander?"

"Okay. I love you too daddy, and you Bella."

Kristoff and Anna had noticed the diverse personalities the twins had. Sure they were identical and had the same parents, but boy were their personalities different. Christabel was much more outgoing like Anna and she was way more daring and sassy. If anyone messed with her or her family, she'd teach them a lesson. She was also very optimistic about a lot of things and tried her best to befriend everyone. Alexander, on the other hand, was more of a Kristoff. He is very laid back and innocent. Getting into trouble wasn't his forte and whenever he'd get yelled at by any adult, he cried because he felt unloved or hated where Christabel would yell right back. Alexander was probably the most sensitive out of the children and people began to notice his capricious attitude. One minute he'll be happily playing with his sister and the next minute he's crying his eyes out over something that happened yesterday.

However, the twins were very different people.

"Sorry I lied." Christabel said in shame.

"Well saying sorry is a good thing!" Alexander smiled. "You're still my best buddy!"

A chorus of "aww's" came from Elsa, Leia, and Nicholas as they all sat together. Kristoff smiled down at his children proudly and looked up at his family with a goofy grin.

"The steak, is served." One of the cooks said and put a plate down for everyone except for the kids who either ate baby food or something soft.

"I hate steak." Kristoff whispered to Elsa.

"Shh, deal with it." She whispered back.

"Your Majesty, I-I mean Elsa, who cooks this food? It's magnificent!" Nicholas said, trying to get on her nice side.

"Thank you Nicholas, her name is Charlotte and she has been cooking for us before I was born." Elsa smiled.

"Well please make sure she knows that this food is wonderful." He said and nodded.

Elsa smiled in return and continued cutting through her meat, occasionally looking at Nicholas and Leia exchange loving glances or whisper something sweet into each other's ears. Then she looked at Kristoff who was trying his best to make sure his kids weren't playing with their food, but eating it. She noticed that parenting two kids alone for almost a month has really taken a toll on Kristoff. His eyes were baggy, he was developing insomnia, and he hasn't held his wife in way too long. Then she looked at herself. Derek had been gone for a month already and he hasn't sent her one letter, not one. She didn't expect one anyway, well she did, but then again she didn't. She was anticipating his arrival back home in two different ways. She was glad to finally be seeing his beautiful face after all this time but she was also terrified that he'd ignore her or….decide he didn't want to be with her anymore. That was something she didn't want to make herself believe but she was a reasonable person….and this was a reasonable situation.

Then she felt it. Hard.

Elsa clutched her stomach and breathed heavily through her nose, trying her best not to whimper loudly to cause attention to herself. She faked a smile and tried to continue to eat her steak but the pains in her abdomen were coming quick and hard, making it hard to breathe.

"Auntie Elsa? Are you okay?" Alexander asked which caused everyone to look over to her.

"Yes dear, I am perfectly fine, why?" Elsa asked. She knew something was hurting but she felt that pain all the time.

"Elsa, you're….you're face is all red and you're sweating." Leia pointed out.

"Am I? My, my, that is quite strange!" Elsa rambled with an awkward laugh.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Christabel asked.

"Yes Bella I am. All of you, do not worry about me, it's just the baby moving around." She smiled as the pain calmed down.

Everyone paid close attention to Elsa as the dinner came to an end and everyone was into their own useless conversations while Elsa kept a close eye on Kenneth who was next to her. He smiled at her and pointed which always made her so happy. She loved when he noticed her.

Then she felt it again. That mush.

"Oh god." Elsa whispered to herself. "K-Kristoff."

"What's going on?" He laughed as he finished a conversation with Alexander and then noticed her pained expression and immediately changed his. "What _is _going on?! Are you okay!?"

"Just…get the kids out of here…all of them. You and…Nicholas take them and….call for the doctor." She said in between breaths. "Help me, Leia."

"Wait, did your water break?" Kristoff asked.

"What does it look like?! Now move it! I don't want Kenneth…or any of them…seeing me like this. Go! Now!" She yelled.

"But Elsa-"

"Kristoff, I swear to God, if you don't go now, I will take this steak knife and perform illegal actions with it upon you, now go!" She yelled which amused Kristoff.

"Okay, alright we're going." He said and he and Nicholas took all of the kids out of the room leaving her and Leia alone.

"I'll need your help for this Leia. Derek isn't here and…neither is Anna. Can you…can you help me?" Elsa asked desperately, clutching her stomach firmly and wincing with pain.

"I'll help you Elsa and nothing will stop me."

_Derek, please come home._

* * *

**A/N: WOOT WOOT HER WATER BROKE! QUEEN ELSA OF ARENDELLE IS SHORTLY GIVING BIRTH TO A BOY OR GIRL! Okay, this is the final time, what do you THINK she's having. And I'm also going to ask you to vote for the two names I've picked out. Okay, if it's a boy, do you like Fredrik or Thomas? And if it's a girl, do you like Evangeline or Genevieve? Pick one of each and let me know! I AM SO EXCITED! And uh…I think you'll all love me at the end of the chapter! REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**

**I'll resume responses next chapter because I have to go babysit. Kill me.**

**DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN? OR RIDE OUR BIKE AROUND THE HALLS? I THINK SOME COMPANY IS OVERDUE; I'VE STARTED TALKING TO THE PICTURES ON THE WALL! HANG IN THERE JOAN! **


	38. Love Comes In Seconds

**A/N: HEY HEY HEY! Okay nothing really to say except...enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy, what's wrong with Auntie Elsa? Why is she acting weird?" Christabel asked worriedly as Kristoff ran down the hallway with them while Nicholas held Kenneth and Danielle next to him.

"Your Aunt Elsa is having the baby now and it hurts a little and she didn't want you to see her in pain. You'll get to meet the baby very soon, though." Kristoff said calmly, trying his best not to freak out.

"But Uncle Derek isn't here so who will help her?" Alexander asked.

"Aunt Leia is helping her with the baby. Your mommy is still a little sick and she needs to get some more rest." Kristoff said, saddened by the fact that he hasn't had a conversation with his own wife in more than two weeks.

"We should get them to bed so we can help Elsa." Nicholas offered and gained a nod from Kristoff.

Kristoff and Nicholas got all four kids to bed with a few songs and bedtime stories before they all crashed in the same bed. The two adults quietly slipped out of the room and Nicholas ran down to be with Elsa and Leia while Kristoff went to go check on Anna. He swore it was Elsa he heard screaming a minute ago.

"She's awake!"

"Princess Anna is awake!"

"Get the doctor!"

"Oh, this doesn't look too good!"

"Oh my god!"

Kristoff heard these different voices coming from down the hall from various voices of the maids. He charged down the hallway and burst into the infirmary where Anna was being held and saw her weak and doubled over, screaming in pain with tears streaming down her face. She was constantly throwing up and having weird muscle spasms.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled and ran over to her. "Anna, are you okay?!"

"I-I oh!" She seethed through her teeth and screamed in agony. "Help me! Please!"

"I need help!" Kristoff shouted, totally oblivious to the fact that they were all running here and there trying their best to help her.

"I'm here, I'm here!" The doctor yelled and ran in, automatically checking every inch of Anna for a speck of danger. "Oh god…."

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" Anna shouted and screamed another handful. Everyone was surprised that she could speak so clearly after being out for almost a month. She was a fighter.

"She's ready." He said as he looked down.

* * *

"Your Majesty, rate your pain on a scale of one to ten for me." One of the nurses.

Elsa, throat already raw from screaming held up nine fingers.

"Nine…" She said as she wrote it down. "Your contractions are coming at a steady pace and it looks like you're about four fingertips dilated so it should be a while. Your contractions will begin to pick up when you get about six or seven fingertips so just hang in there."

"Th-Thank you." Elsa managed to say and let her head fall back onto the pillow. She was already in her birthing gown, her stomach as large as ever. This was going to be a big baby.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Leia asked as she wiped the sweat off of Elsa's head and stroked her hair.

Then Elsa just broke.

"I need Anna! I miss her so much and I haven't spoken to her in a month! Leia, I can't handle this anymore. I need her here with me and she hasn't been eating consistently like she's supposed to and it's putting her and the baby at risk. I need her! I can't do this alone!" Elsa cried….she cried.

"You aren't alone, okay? You'll never be alone. I know you're happy to have me here to help you today but I also understand that you want Derek and Anna here more than anything. But…life just isn't that easy. We have to make sacrifices for the ones and the things that we love no matter how hard it may be. So maybe this time you have to give birth to this baby without your husband and your sister. I gave birth alone in the bathroom. Anyways, what i'm trying to say is that no matter how alone you feel, there's always someone that you'll turn around and see waiting for you." Leia said, feeling pretty proud of herself.

"I love you so much. I feel so….weak." Elsa admitted.

"Well, you aren't weak, you're in labor." Leia smiled and stood up, re-soaking the rag in more cold water and placing it on Elsa's head. "Onto a happier note, this is your last chance to be truthful and admit you're having a girl."

"Leia." Elsa groaned. "It's a boy! I know it so will you please let it go?"

"Let it go…let it go!" Leia sang with made Elsa roll her eyes. "Suit yourself, I know it's a girl and so do you."

"Yeah yeah." Elsa said with a wave of her hand.

"Derek hasn't sent me one letter, Leia." Elsa said to break the silence.

"Not one?" Leia asked in disbelief.

"No and it pisses me off. He's my husband!"

"Okay, okay dont cry again sweetie." Leia tried calming her sister-in-law down again. "It's just the hormones, don't let them get the best of you."

"But-"

"No."

"Leia I-"

"No!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"It hurts again." Elsa said with a little wince in pain.

"Okay, no worries I'll go get the doctor."

"Thank you." Elsa said and laid back in the bed.

Leia left the room leaving Elsa all by herself. She sighed and gently tickled her belly because she liked the way it felt. She looked around the room and smiled. This was the same room she gave birth to Kenneth in and it was the happiest day of her life besides getting married. Kenneth was her everything and now bringing another angel into the world made her the happiest person in the world.

That happiness then ran for cover when she felt that sharp pain again followed by an ear piercing scream.

"Help!" Elsa yelled as she felt pain ripping through her abdomen and into her back. She knew this pain and she knew what was coming.

* * *

"Ready?! Ready for what?!" Kristoff yelled as he held an awake Anna in his arms for the first time in forever.

"Sir Kristoff, Anna's water has broken." The doctor said. "And so has Queen Elsa's."

"What?!" Anna yelled. "I have to go help her!"

"Woah, slow down! Anna, you have to deliver this baby!" Kristoff said and held her down.

"What?! No I can't! It's too early, there has to be some mistake! Please, it's too early!" Anna cried.

"There's nothing further we can do, Princess. Please, may I check your cervix?" The doctor asked patiently.

"No! No, you're lying! My water didn't break I know it! Please, please help me Kristoff! Tell him it's not true!" Anna begged her husband who was scared half to death at Anna's sudden outburst.

"Doctor….I-I…."

"She's unaware of what's happening to her because last time she was conscious, she was seven months pregnant."

"Anna, love, please listen to me and understand me. You are eight months pregnant and you have to give birth to this baby if you want this baby and you to survive. Can you do that for me?" He asked his wife as he looked her straight in the eye and held her cheeks.

Tears in her eyes and planted on her cheeks, Anna nodded. "Okay." She whispered.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really right n- YES! Oh god!" She yelled as a large contraction hit.

"Okay, it's okay calm down. Can the doctor check your cervix? Is that okay?" Kristoff asked her calmly and kissed her head.

"Y-Yes." Anna said, trying to fight back the embarrassment and the pain.

"Good girl, good girl." He said and the doctor checked her.

"Alright, you're fine right now, you're only about three fingertips dilated so you shouldn't feel much pain for a while. However, I need you to eat something nutritious so I am having the cooks prepare you something filling."

"Can you please just tell Elsa that I'm okay and that I'm having the baby? Please!" Anna cried, completely ignoring the doctor's kind gesture.

"I'll go." Kristoff said. "I have to find Nicholas anyways."

"I need to see my babies! Where are they!?" Anna said with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, they're asleep. I don't want to wake them, can you wait until tomorrow?"

"I don't know, can I? I don't think so! Get them for me now!" Anna cried.

"Fine, okay!" He said and put his hands up in defense. "Diva." He mumbled very quietly.

* * *

"Having pains?" The other doctor asked Elsa as he followed Leia into the room.

"Yes, my stomach is getting hard." Elsa said.

"Ah, very good. Your progress is going fantastic! This is going to be a healthy baby, I can feel it."

"Well, I am very glad to hear that, but it hurts very much and I am trying my best not to scream in pain." Elsa said ever so calmly.

"You are more than welcome to scream if that makes you feel better." The doctor smiled. "I'll just check your cervix again if that is okay."

"Go ahead." Elsa said and looked out the window.

"What are you looking at?" Leia asked as she noticed Elsa staring off into nothing.

"Waiting." Elsa sighed. "Waiting for nothing."

"Hey now, he may not come back today, but he'll be back within days. Everything will be just fine." Leia comforted.

"I know I'm just-"

"Pardon the interruption my Queen, but you are almost fully dilated." The doctor smiled. "Heavy pains should be coming your way now."

"Joy." Elsa said sarcastically.

"Call if you need help." He smiled and walked out of the room.

"Leia, come here." Kristoff said from the doorway.

Elsa nodded for Leia to leave and she followed Kristoff outside where Nicholas was waiting. She crossed her arms and walked slowly behind him, wanting so badly to know what's going on but dreading it all at the same time.

"Leia, Anna is in labor." Kristoff just came out and said it.

"_What?!" _Leia yelled. "She's awake?!"

"She woke up from the pain of her contractions starting. As of right now she's about five fingertips dilated." Kristoff said and rubbed his eyes. "This is so stressful. I need to be there with Anna and I need you to be with Elsa. I mean, Derek isn't here anyways so she has no one."

"Don't worry at all, I'm staying with her the whole time." Leia said and nodded.

"Just...don't tell Elsa until after she has the baby because I don't want to stress her out." Nicholas said.

"Well wouldn't it make her feel better if she knew her sister was awake?" Leia asked.

"And that she's in labor a month before she's actually due?" Nicholas asked.

"He's got a point. We'll just wait until afterwards, alright?" Kristoff said and everyone nodded in agreement and parted ways.

"He just wanted me to tell you that he's going to...take a nap...yeah!" Leia lied to a heavily breathing Elsa.

"It's...happening. Get the doctor now!" Elsa yelled.

"Shit! Okay!" Leia cursed and ran out of the room.

She and the doctor ran back inside and he checked her cervix. She was fully dilated but you didn't even have to check by how loud her screaming was. No one would ever see Elsa like this in a million years unless she was in this situation. She wasn't even a Queen when she gave birth. She was a normal person in agonizing pain who hated her life at the moment.

"Hold my hand please." Elsa whined and grabbed her sister-in-law's hands.

"Alright, when you hit your next contraction, I want you to push." The doctor said with the nurses standing behind him and and the midwife right next to him. Elsa nodded in response as the doctor got her into position and she began sweating profusely as the pain intensified.

"Oh god!" Elsa cried and pushed down.

"Yes! Good keep going!" Leia and the doctor awkwardly said at the same time.

_God, please help me._

* * *

"Your Majesty! The Queen has gone into labor!" Ananias, one of the guards said as Derek boarded off of the ship with all of his belongings.

"What?!" Derek shouted.

"She's been in labor for a few hours my King!"

"God dammit! Where is she?! I need to get to her!" He yelled.

"She is in the second infirmary room, number fifteen!" The guard said as Derek ran inside.

He wasn't going to let her give birth alone.

No way in hell.

* * *

"Mommy!" Christabel and Alexander shouted as they ran into the infirmary room where Anna was propped up against a set of pillows, her hands on her stomach. Her contractions have been slow and very far apart so if she was able to talk to her children for just ten minutes, she'd take that opportunity.

"Oh my babies! Come here, come to me." She said and held her arms out. They ran hand in hand over to her and jumped up on the bed, falling lovingly into her arms and smiling as wide as the sky. Anna kissed them all over their faces and heads.

"Mommy please don't ever go to sleep for that long again!" Christabel cried into her mother's chest.

"I am so _so _sorry I did this to you. I got sick and then I couldn't get up. Hey, you two were so strong and you helped keep daddy and Auntie Elsa feeling better during this sad time. I have never been more proud of you two." Anna smiled.

"We knew you would want us to be good when you weren't around." Alexander smiled up at her.

"And you were amazing." She relied.

"I love you mommy, I missed you." Christabel said and kissed Anna's cheek.

"Gosh, I missed you two so much. I am so sorry I am. Can you forgive me?" She asked.

"You didn't do nothing wrong. I just thought..." Christabel began to say but stopped.

"What honey? What did you think?" Anna asked with fear in her voice.

"I uh...I didn't think you would wake up...ever again." She admitted very quietly making Anna's heart sink to her feet. She held Christabel's head close to her chest and kissed it. Then she did the same with Alexander until she was holding them equally close to her.

"I love you so much. I could never put you through something like that, ever. Not either of you." Anna sighed, tears falling from her face that her kids went a whole month feeling this way. Truth be said, she was still very weak and very sick. As pale as she was, she tried her best to look strong for her kids so they were less afraid of what may come.

"Good because daddy stinks at taking care of us himself." Christabel said which made Anna laugh hard. Her daughter always knew what to say.

"My darling." She said and hugged her kids. "Christabel? You have two new freckles."

"I do?!" She asked very happily.

"Oh totally! I see them right here...and...here!" She said tapping different places on her cheek. "Beautiful, beautiful freckles for a beautiful, beautiful girl!"

"I love my freckles mama!" Christabel said.

"I do too! Now Alexander, face me."

Alexander grinned widely up at Anna, showing his teeth and everything, and waiting for his freckle inspection.

"Hmm...oh! Looks like you've gained _three!" _She praised.

"Hah! I got more than you Bella!" Alexander teased.

"Ah! Hey now, don't one up your sister. That's mean." Anna gently scolded her son.

"Sorry...okay so where are they!? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Alright Alex cool it." Anna laughed and placed her hands on his face. "Hm, right here...here...and...here! Ooh and they're some big ones!"

"Let me see!" Christabel squealed and Anna showed her where they were getting an "oooh" from Christabel.

"Are you going to- AH!" Anna yelped.

"Mama are you okay?" Alexander asked.

"Yes just...ah...get daddy and tell him it's time." She struggled to say.

"It's time for what?" Alexander asked.

"He'll understand just...go! Please!" Anna tried not to yell.

* * *

"Yes push! You're almost there!" The doctor said as he grabbed a blanket and held it right at her opening so he could clean the baby off when he or she came out.

"Okay." Elsa breathed and pushed down harder into her bottom and screamed as she did it.

"Come on Elsa, you're doing so well! Soon the baby will be out!" Leia praised and squeezed her hand.

Elsa nodded with determination on her face and breathed in heavily and pushed down, her face turning crimson and her eyes shutting closed tightly and gripping Leia's hand tighter.

"Ah!" Elsa yelled as she felt the baby sliding lower.

Then...

The doors burst open.

"Elsa!" His very voice, his _own _very voice rang out from the doorway and Elsa's eyes snapped open and she looked across the room and her eyes widened.

"Derek...It's you." Elsa breathed, all of her pain going away and her mind focusing on him. Him and only him. The world seemed to close in until all she saw was her husband's face, arms, legs, hands, hair, and those eyes- those emerald eyes she missed so much. She couldn't even crack a smile she was too overwhelmed with happiness, shock, anger, confusion, love, and pure guilt.

"No need to explain anything right now, love, just push." He said lovingly and ran to her side and grabbed her other hand.

"Derek...I..."

"Shh...push now." He said calmly and nodded his head at her.

"Your Majesty, you have to push now, the baby is coming!" The doctor said.

Elsa took another deep breath, squeezed Derek's hand, and pushed down with so much strength that she didn't even know she had and had the sudden urge to just cry

Cry for happiness.

Cry for fear.

Cry for anger.

Cry for pain.

But more importantly, cry for release of stress.

Then with one more push, she heard the cry of a baby.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kristoff asked.

"N-No, I'm scared." Anna shook with fear, literally. The whole time Elsa was giving birth, Anna had been having harder contractions and they've been much more painful that Anna couldn't take it anymore. She was now fully dilated, one month behind her due date, and scared as _hell. __  
_

"Anna, you just have to believe in yourself and our baby. I promise you that _you _can do this. Just breathe and take my hand." Kristoff said and kissed the top of her sweaty forehead.

"I can't lose this baby, Kristoff. I can't handle it. I can't! Kristoff what if it isn't alive?!" Anna began to get worked up.

"Sweetie, please calm down and just do everything the doctor says and I promise whatever...happens...it'll be for the best."

Anna nodded and focused weakly back on the doctor and her spread legs. She breathed in heavily and gripped her husband's hands tightly.

"Okay Princess, push." The doctor said as calmly as possible.

"O-Okay." Anna quivered and pushed down.

"No, not there. Try pushing lower into your bottom and not your stomach." He said.

"I can't!"

"You can!" The doctor cheered. "Let's go, you can do anything you want if you just try!"

"Okay." She sighed and breathed through her nose and pushed with an ear piercing scream and yelp. She was already extremely weak from being unconscious for about a month and now here she was trying to successfully push out a baby that she had no strength to do so with. But she was Anna. She would fight.

"A little harder." Kristoff said above her.

And a little harder she pushed.

"There you go! Yes, that's it dear, you're doing wonderfully!"

"I'm too weak! I can't do it!" Anna cried and fell back against the pillows, sweat falling next to her.

"Don't let weakness define you! Fight it!" Kristoff said and Anna smiled up at him and nodded, pushing as hard as her weak body would let her.

"Shi- AH!" Anna screamed as she pushed.

"I am so proud of you, cutie! Please, keep going!" Kristoff pushed on and squeezed her hand to make her feel safe.

"I am!" She said and pushed harder and harder, her face reddening by the second. Yet, the baby was now crowning.

"Yes, your Highness! Two more pushes!" The doctor said as all of the nurses got the blankets and other tools to clean the baby off with.

"AH!"

One push.

Two pushes.

"And...yes!" The doctor cheered. "We've got a baby!"

The most angelic cry in the world.

A smile formed on Anna's face.

The baby was alive.

And then her weakness took over her and then her eyes closed...just like that.

* * *

"It's a girl!" The doctor shouted and Elsa fell back and let the sweat fall from her forehead and neck, her hand still in Derek's even though she wanted to let go. She just couldn't though, it felt too right.

* * *

"It's a boy!" The midwife announced with fear. "Get him to the table now!"

"What's wrong with Anna?! Why is she passed out?!" Kristoff screamed as he tried waking her.

"Pure exhaustion, my Lord. She will be fine she just needs more nutrition and some water!" The doctor said.

"What about my son?! Is he okay?" He asked as he ran in different circles.

"Sir Kristoff, please, we're doing everything we can. We have to check him and see if he's fully developed! Go try seeing if Anna is okay."

Kristoff was in disbelief. Why wasn't he getting the direct answers that he wanted? This was his _son _and _wife _for God's sake! At this point, he didn't know if either of them were surviving.

"Anna, dear, can you please wake up for me? You have a healthy baby boy who needs you. You have three children that need you. Elsa, Leia, and Nicholas need you. _I _need you. Please, find the strength in yourself." He cried, holding her hand tightly.

Nothing.

* * *

"A girl." Derek breathed in disbelief. Should he kiss Elsa and tell her she did amazingly or just stand there and not say anything?

"Elsa, you did amazingly, I am so proud of you!" Leia said and hugged Elsa gently so she didn't hurt her.

_Well, looks like I'm just going to stand here and not say anything._

"I...I'm so tired." Elsa laughed to herself and closed her eyes, letting Derek's hand fall to his side.

"Congratulations my Queen, you have birthed a healthy baby girl at 10:17 in the evening." The midwife said and brought the little bundle over to Elsa, gently setting her in her arms.

"My precious...hello." Elsa whispered to her daughter.

She had very light blonde hair and bone structure like Elsa, but boy did she have those emerald eyes like Derek. Most babies are born with blue eyes, but this baby was born with green eyes right from the beginning- and they were perfect.

"I'm your mommy...I love you so much." She cried and caressed her daughter's cheek ever so lightly, making the baby coo in response.

"A name perhaps?" The midwife smiled as she was ready to write it down.

"Derek? Should we name her what we decided earlier?" Elsa asked Derek, but still looking down at her daughter.

"Whatever you want, Elsa." He said and smiled down at the baby.

"Her name is Evangeline. Evangeline Anna Bentonia." She announced proudly.

"That's a beautiful name you two, absolutely beautiful." Leia commented as she looked down at her first blood related niece. "I just...I'll leave you two alone."

Leia left which obviously meant that they were alone in a room which was the first time in a month. There was so much they wanted to say to each other but fighting at this very moment was probably one of the most selfish things they could do. This new life, Evangeline, was brought into the world and instead of fighting, they chose to push it aside for now and focus on what they created together.

"God, Elsa, she is so beautiful, you did spectacular." Derek commented and kneeled next to her, touching his daughter's little face.

"I am just glad you were able to arrive back in time. What a coincidence." She said.

"It was a coincidence. I'm here now, love, and I'm here to stay. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye but I wrote you six letters and you didn't respond to any of them."

"I never got six letters." She said furrowing her eyebrows.

"You...You didn't? I sent them to Arendelle though." He said in shock.

"Derek, they never came through, I promise." Elsa said.

"Well this is just perfect. You went this whole month feeling unloved and thinking I didn't care or think about you once. Well, I thought about you every day and I never stopped missing you or loving you. I love you so much Elsa. I love you and I'm sorry." He said and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I-I love you too and I'm sorry for...everything." She heard herself say and then she couldn't even take a breath before she felt his lips on hers. Those lips that she missed so much. They were warm and gentle, yet fierce and determined.

"You, Kenneth, and now Evangeline are mine. You are all mine to have an to hold for the rest of our lives. Sound good?"

"Amazing." Elsa smiled, both of them gazing back down at their smiling Evangeline.

* * *

"There, now tip it at the right angle so she doesn't choke on it." The doctor said as Kristoff poured cool water down Anna's throat. He put a cool rag on her forehead as well in order to hopefully wake her up.

Then she stirred.

Thank God.

"Anna?" Kristoff said in hope.

"No! No I can't push anymore!" Anna yelled.

"Anna! No, you had the baby already! Just look at me and calm down." His soothing voice came to her attention.

"I...oh..." She was dizzy.

"Get her some more water." Kristoff ordered and he was given another cup. He grabbed the back of Anna' head and tipped the cup in so Anna could drink more.

"Feel better?"

"Mhm."

"Good...Anna I want you to listen to me. You had the baby already and you fainted but you're awake now. How do you feel?"

"I feel...tired and just...I don't know...weak." She said. "But...I want to see...my baby."

"You can and you will but first we need to make sure that you're okay."

"But what about my baby?"

"He was born a month prematurely but for some reason, which I believe is a miracle, he is perfectly healthy. Very small, but healthy." Kristoff said with the biggest smile. Now we just need to get _you _healthy."

"He? I have another son?" Anna asked with a smile on her face.

"We do. And he is absolutely beautiful and looks exactly like you." Kristoff smiled.

"C-Can I see him? I feel fine now." She said and tried sitting up until she realized she was still weak.

"Woah slow down feisty pants, we'll bring him to you. Be gentle."

"I'm a mother of three, I know what to do." Anna said. annoyed.

_She's back, I can tell._

"Here." Kristoff said and set the baby down in Anna's arms.

"Hi baby boy." She laughed. "Look at you and your red hair and brown eyes. You are so beautiful."

"Isn't he? Look at those cheeks!" Kristoff laughed.

"I love him." Anna broke into tears. "I just _love _him. He's alive, I'm alive, and everything is going to be okay now."

"I am so glad to hear you say that cutie. I missed you so much."

"I've never missed you more than I did. Thank you for never giving up on me."

"I could never, you're my Anna." He smiled and kissed her lips.

"And you're my Kristoff." She said and kissed him again.

"And who do we have here?" Kristoff asked.

"This is our Fredrik Nicholas Bjorgman."

* * *

**A/N: OMG EVERYTHING IS JUST...AHH! DEREK IS BACK, ELSA GAVE BIRTH TO EVANGELINE, ANNA GAVE BIRTH TO FREDRIK, AND EVERYONE IS HEALTHY AT THE MOMENT! YAY! I told you that you would love me at the end of this chapter. I'm not a conceited person, but I think I did a damn good job at this chapter. it was literally 4,907 words not including the author's note. Like, kudos to you Mary! Okay the reason I didn't put Derek in at all is because I wanted everyone to feel Elsa's pain and miss him as well so when he did come back, everyone felt happy again. Well I'm gonna be honest and say that choosing the names was the hardest part of this whole story for me, no joke. I wanted to please everyone and it's so hard doing that. Hopefully you like the names of our two new royals! PLEASE review and tell me what you thought of it because I really want to know! Okay, love you all very much!**

**AnnaDahl: Well...I'm sorry I didn't do either of those but I hope you don't dislike the names I did choose! **

**alvinandbrittany4ever: Isn't it? I used it!**

**bandgeek63: Oh my gosh I swear I had no idea you did that! I guess great minds think alike! Truth be said, I wanted Elsa to have another boy but a girl seemed to fit better. But hey, I used Fredrik and Evangeline! **

**OnyxEmerald: Yes she did have a girl! I can't wait for Kenneth to be an older brother! I chose Evangeline so I guess you got 50/50 what you wanted! Thanks for the review doll!**

**barlowbabes: You're too funny! And get that damn spider off of you or I will die! My arachnophobia is pretty bad these days. Anyways, I just make the kids sleep when things like this happen or the nannies watch over them.**

**leanne97: That is _exactly _what I wanted you to think! She doesn't have twins! But I'm glad you came across that! I liked Genevieve too but...Evangeline was written down. But I used Fredrik!**

**(OMG A SONG BY IDINA CAME ON PANDORA!)**

**yuli120501: You were right! Girl it is and her name is the beautiful Evangeline. I know Anna needs to get it together! But as for now, she's fine so that's all good!**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: And some Delsa moments!**

**Fletchdoug99: I was thinking of you the whole time! **

**elsa0509: The Team Derek store is back in biz! Derek is back! Well I put up some missing Derek signs but they couldn't get his nose right, so I took them all down. I don't know if this is fate, but the Elephant Love Medley came on my Pandora station as I typed this!**

**RedtheWolf2: I know I just want to hug Anna and tell her that she'll be fine. But...I can't. And I know! It was a girl!**

**The elf of Alagesia: I know I suck. I am actually trying to work on that but no author is perfect, right? Oh that's hilarious! I was embarrassed in my economics class yesterday and we were talking about purchasing stocks and my teacher was like "Let's say you were buying a stock and you decided to but the movie Frozen!" And EVERYONE looked at me and I promise you that my heart skipped two beats and I tried so hard not to cry and I', not even kidding. Everyone was like "Mary, you're so cute when you get sensitive about Frozen." It was so embarrassing! Psh, please, Derek would never die. I love him too much! Also, I am excited for your chapter!**

**artistreilly421: So many questions, so many answers! And I used those...obviously haha!**

**Frozen12065: Well...hopefully you like these too? IT WAS A GIRL!**

**Katea0608: I KNOW IT KILLS! Well I apologize for not choosing either of those names but at least it was a girl! And Delsa will be coming full force! I updated in less than 24 hours! WHOO!**

**Nicole R: I LOVE HOW MUCH YOU LOVE NICHOLAS! Well it looks like everything happened that you wanted minus the boy being named Thomas! I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE AWESOME! Oh and BTW, you'll get your Nicholeia moment!**

**ElsaLover1999: What about Anna? Well, it looks like she gave birth as well! Double babies!**

**Maria x: Hi! Genny does sound adorable! But unfortunately I did Evangeline and Fredrik. I hope you still liked the chapter though!**

**Guest: She did! And you don't like Genevieve? Why not?**

**Shadowfax321: Evangeline it is! Jesus, I can't do twins! That'd be seven kids...oh god.**

**(LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR CAME ON PANDORA!- Yes I am singing)**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: I know isn't he the cutest?! Hey! You are clever and you've written clever things in your story that I wish I could've came up with! Like all of your Olaf stuff! BTW, there will be Olaf shortly! And I know you wound't stop reviewing! You're too amazing for that! I know I'm such a lazy ass though. I actually chose Fredrik in honor of you! It was going to be Thomas but I ended up leaning towards Fredrik the more I thought about it. AND YOU MISSED THE SPECIAL?! YOU HAVE TO FIND IT! Oh, and I don't know where they are showing the short so if you find out, tell me! Keep it classy my friend!**

**Guest Leanne: Well I used Evangeline! You're ****absolutely right though, they have to make up because...well this is Delsa! And I'm glad everything is okay! **

**duckhunter44: I love your username so much oh my goodness. I used Evangeline!**

**AvaNicole: If Ava Nicole is your legit name, then you are so lucky because it's beautiful! Anyways, I know I am SO excited!**

**(DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN CAME ON TOO! ITS LIKE PANDORA KNOWS WHAT I'M DOING!)**

**LordVoldemort: Fredrik!**

**smoke4308: Good evening to you as well. I know you miss him and that's what I wanted to happen! Don't apologize for showing emotion, don't conceal, feel! Hey I appreciate girlie guys who aren't really girlie in real life! The Short Will Be Amazing.**

**RJCA27: I still have yet to read that book! Any good? I want to see the movie SOOOO badly! And it wasn't Derek, it was the stupid people that didn't get them to her!**

**Pixelraven71: I know you do, everyone did. But that was the point, I wanted everyone to feel Elsa's pain so when he came back, we'd all be happy again!**

**ONE TWO THREE TOGETHER, CLAP TOGETHER, SNAP TOGETHER! YOU AND ME TOGETHER, KNEES TOGETHER, FREEZE TOGETHER! UP OR DOWN TOGETHER, PRINCESS CROWN TOGETHER, ALWAYS BE TOGETHER YOU AND ME!**


	39. The Start of Forever

**A/N: Skyping Fletchdoug99 ****is pretty interesting when you're trying to type a chapter. Go away Sam, I'm busy! Anyways, enjoy chapter 39! After this, there'll be like ten more chapters and then I won't start the spin off until winter break. I actually don't even know if I'll do a spin off because I don't think anyone will be interested in it. But I'll see. Okay, enjoy my dears! **

* * *

"So who do we have here? Evangeline Anna Bentonia?" Nicholas asked Elsa after he was granted entrance inside the birthing room.

"Yes, isn't she beautiful?" Elsa sighed as she admired her new daughter.

"The most beautiful. Elsa, I swear she looks just like you." He smiled and took Leia's hand in his.

"Thank you Nicholas." Elsa whispered as she smiled down at Evangeline. "Want to meet your Uncle Nicholas and Aunt Leia?"

Evangeline's eyes were closed and her little nose peeked out of the blanket as did her soft platinum blonde hair. Elsa raised her daughter up to her mouth and kissed her lightly on the forehead before handing her off to Leia.

"Hello sweetheart." Leia whispered lovingly at her new niece. "You are so beautiful."

How do you feel, Derek?" Nicholas asked with a pat on the back.

"Thankful that I made it here in time. I promised I would and then I was so afraid that I'd be late. But I'm relieved that both Elsa and Evangeline are healthy." Derek answered.

"Want to hold her?" Leia asked Nicholas.

"May I, Elsa and Derek?" Nicholas asked with great hesitation.

"Of course you can. She is your niece now." Elsa winked at him.

Leia turned towards Nicholas and he held her little head as she set her down gently in his hands. He placed his hand on her cute little bottom and the other on her soft head so he was cradling her like a man does. He gently kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes a little before closing them back up again. Nicholas smiled widely at her and sighed.

"You did great Elsa. She really is a beauty."

"Thank you."

"Nicholas, why don't we let Derek and Elsa have some time alone with Evangeline, hm?" Leia hinted, realizing the tension in the room.

"What? Oh yeah sure." He said and handed Evangeline back down to Elsa who cradled her lovingly against her breasts.

The two lovers left the room where Derek and Elsa sat in silence, not really knowing what to say to each other. Being away for a month made the reunion a little weird considering he walked in on her open legs. Just thinking about it made her a little flustered. She smiled down at Evangeline some more to avoid the awkwardness until Derek spoke up.

"You know we have to talk about this, right?" Derek asked. "We have to talk about what went down before I left."

"Well, I am not sure I want to talk about _what went down_." Elsa replied. "What you said and did was uncalled for and I don't believe that I care to pursue this conversation. Our daughter was just born and I'd like to focus on her before us."

"How is Evangeline going to be happy if we're not? You told me before we got married that we can work out anything. You aren't keeping your word."

"What am I supposed to say? You left me when I was eight months pregnant to go discuss that stupid orange situation with Spain and to go visit your dying Aunt. How could you just leave me like that?" Elsa asked with hurt in her eyes.

"Of all people I would think you would understand what I'm going through. Being King and Queen of Arendelle, we have responsibilities, you know that. Our lives aren't going to ever be perfect but they'll be good enough for us. I'm sorry I left you alone because I didn't want to. I wanted to help Arendelle and I'm sorry I hurt you in the process." Derek said.

"Derek, I love you, I do. I appreciate you wanting to help my- our kingdom, but why did you have to leave then? Why didn't you wait until after the baby? What if something happened to you? What if you never came back, or got hurt and had to come back later, or what if-"

Derek cut her off with a hard kiss to the lips. Tears from Elsa's eyes hit Derek's cheeks as he held her cheeks in his large hands and proved his apologies through his kisses.

"I'm back and I'm not leaving you ever again." Derek said, their faces only centimeters apart.

"Why are you so good to me, I don't deserve it." Elsa whispered.

"You _do _deserve it, Elsa. If anyone doesn't deserve goodness, it's me. I wish I could be wonderful to you all the time but I can't-"

"You try your best everyday and that's all I can ask of you. Sure, we fight but don't all married couples? I will never love you any less." Elsa smiled. "Now, how about we tell Anna about all of this."

Derek's eyes widened and he nodded his head slowly. "Oh...right um about that..."

Narrowing her eyes, she blinked. "What's going on Derek?" She asked dryly.

_Oh great, she's mad again._

"Well the funny thing is that-"

"She's okay! They're both okay!" Kristoff came running in the room.

"Shh! Can you be any louder?" Elsa scolded him and held Evangeline closer to her.

"Sorry, sorry!" He whispered and put his hands up in defense.

"She's...okay? They're both okay?" Derek asked, understanding exactly what Kristoff was talking about.

"What did Christabel and Alexander do this time?" Elsa asked, still looking down.

Silence.

"It's...It's Anna." Kristoff said quietly.

"What about Anna?" Elsa looked at him with only her eyes and not her whole head.

"She uh...she went into labor the same time you did and had...the baby."

* * *

"Hello love." Anna whispered down at Fredrik. "You have red hair like me, isn't that cool? You know, you still have to meet your older sister and brother. Oh, and your Aunt Elsa, Uncle Derek, Uncle Nicholas, and Aunt Leia. Wow, now that I think about it, you have a stinking big family. But hey it's okay they all love you already even though no one really knows you were born. Okay I take that back, only Aunt Elsa doesn't know but that's okay she won't be too mad. I think she'll actually be happy now that we're both okay."

Then she felt the room temperature drop.

"Scratch that, I think she might be a _little _mad." Anna nervously laughed.

"Be prepared." Kristoff said as he opened the door, completely out of breath.

"Did you tell her?!" Anna asked.

"Kinda, sorta, maybe?"

Then she saw Elsa running in the room which is quite impressive due to the fact that she just gave birth about a half hour ago. It hurt her to even move but if that meant seeing her sister for the first time in a month, she would take that opportunity. Anna awkwardly smiled at her older sister who was still in her birthing gown with white and blood stains all over it and who was supporting herself with the wall.

"Anna! Oh god are you okay?!" Elsa cried as she let go of the wall and collapsed beside Anna's bed, grabbing onto her pale hands.

"Yes I'm fine, we're fine, I promise." Anna smiled and looked down at her son.

"Oh god." Elsa cried and smiled. "You're both okay. I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again."

Anna had never seen Elsa this torn since she froze Anna almost six years ago. It would be assumed that it was her hormones making her act like this, but Anna knew better. It was Elsa's plain love for her. She was positive that if she was in the same boat as her sister, she'd be just as shattered. Anna could only smile sympathetically at her sister who's face was on her chest as she comforted her.

"It's okay Els, I'm alive and I'm staying that way."

Elsa wiped her tears away and smiled. "I just missed you _so _much." She said in a whisper.

"I've missed you more than ever."

"Hey snowflake? I brought someone to see you." Derek said from the doorway as he held Evangeline in his arms.

"Derek! You're back!" Anna said with the largest grin on her face. "We all missed you!"

"Enough about me, how are you feeling after this?" He asked as he handed Evangeline to Elsa after Kristoff pulled up a chair for her.

"I'm...surprisingly okay, thank you." She smiled.

"Two babies..." Kristoff sighed and nodded his head. "God's miracle."

"I guess that praying really paid off, huh?" Elsa laughed.

"Elsa...you're a mother of two now." Anna smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. "And I'm a mother of...four."

_Oh Anna..._

"Maybe only three can know me, but my first and I will meet again and he'll be able to meet his brothers and sister." Anna smiled up.

"Brothers? You had another son?" Elsa smiled.

"I did...his name is Fredrik Nicholas." Anna smiled and showed his face to Elsa.

"Oh he's beautiful! And he has red hair like you."

"Let's hope he doesn't get teased for this." Anna laughed. "What did you have?"

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes, realizing what was to come.

"Meet my Evangeline." She said proudly and showed her sister's her daughter's face.

"Elsa! She looks like you! Oh my god she looks _exactly _like you!"

"You really think so?" Elsa smiled.

"I know so. Do you...do you want to hold him?" She asked quietly gesturing towards her son.

"I...I don't know he's so little and I'm well...I-I.."

Anna frowned and sighed, bringing Fredrik back closer to her. "Elsa, he's perfectly healthy, I promise you. It won't hurt him if you hold him, please just trust me."

"It's okay, you'll be fine." Derek said from the doorway and winked at Elsa.

"Okay, how about we help you two switch babies." Kristoff laughed and he and Derek took their children and Kristoff gently placed Fredrik in Elsa's arms and then Derek placed Evangeline in Anna's arms.

Elsa smiled down at her nephew. He had light red hair with very fair skin. He had Anna's nose and jawline and Kristoff's cheeks and eye shape. His little brown eyelashes blinked a couple of times as he looked up at his Aunt. She giggled as she slipped her finger around his hand Though he was still very weak from being a small baby, Fredrik managed to hold her finger.

"Hi Fredrik, I am your Aunt Elsa and you were a month premature, can you believe that?" She smiled. "Thank heavens you're safe. I can tell you're a fighter just like your mama. Goodness, you're going to love your family so much, they're the best."

Kristoff and Derek were smiling from the doorway at their wives and newborns. They exchanged happy glances and walked closer to the beds so they were all together.

"Evangeline...what a beautiful name for a beautiful little baby." Anna said. "Be ready for the wildest lifetime with Elsa as you mother and Derek as your father. Oh, and you have a brother named Kenneth but don't worry, he'll keep all of the bad guys away from you. I think we'll get along just fine."

* * *

Elsa and Evangeline were taken back to their room while Kristoff and Anna stayed in the other. Elsa ordered for their rooms to be conjoined so they could at least keep an eye on one another while everyone was asleep in the night. The servants said that they would make arrangements right away as her Majesty requested. After Elsa was settled back into her bed, she put Evangeline down to sleep and relaxed on the bed. It was already 11:30 in the evening and she was exhausted. As she closed her eyes, she felt her husband's lips pressed against her cheek.

"Oh you scared me!" Elsa whispered and put her hand on her heart.

"I did? I always kiss you on the cheek." Derek said, completely taken aback by Elsa's strange behavior.

"Sorry, I am just not used to it right now. I mean...it has been a month since you've kissed me."

"Well then, it looks like we have a month of making up to do." He whispered and kissed her lips softly. In return, she ran her fingers through his hair and sighed into the kiss. Oh, that sweet and passionate kiss that she missed so much. The feeling of his soft lips against hers made her stomach twist with electricity. Her toes tingled and her hands became numb to the sensation. It felt like everything around her was getting darker and the world focused only on her and Derek.

"I'm still mad at you." Elsa whispered with her eyes closed and a smile.

"I'm mad at you too so it looks like we're even." He whispered back and kissed her again.

"Derek? What happened to those letters you sent me? What did you write in them?" Elsa asked. "I mean, isn't it odd that none of them came through?"

"It's very odd. Honey, I sent you six. I was so worried that you wouldn't want me to come back so I apologized in every letter but you never responded. One of the letters was for Kenneth's second birthday because I missed that too. I suppose you didn't get the present that came along with it, right?"

Elsa shook her head no and Derek nodded with a sigh.

"That's...weird. I-I don't know what to tell you, I mean I was told the letters went through and that you received them."

"You don't think someone...stole them do you?" Elsa asked, her breath quickening.

"We can't know for sure, but until we find out, we have to keep our guard up."

Elsa nodded and looked forward.

"But you never know, they could've gotten lost at sea or maybe they never went through and it was all a misunderstanding.

"I missed you so much. I-I want to be honest with you. Being alone during my last month was the hardest thing I ever had to go through. Seeing Nicholas and Leia together made me miss us more than it should have. Kristoff and Anna were close in the time being as well, but when she fell ill about three weeks ago, I just felt alone. The two closest people to me weren't here and all I had was a baby to talk to who had no idea what I was saying. It was like...being isolated all over again." She sighed.

"I know, being away from you and Kenneth was the hardest thing I've done too. Every day and every hour, I sat there wondering what you were doing and if you were smiling or crying or laughing that adorable laugh you have. I thought about Kenneth and how much he probably forgot about me."

"No he did not forget about you. He's started a fire over missing you. He calls for you all the time and I always have to tell him that daddy will be back soon. Do you know how hard that was to see his look of disappointment when I told him you were gone? You were missed and we love you." Elsa smiled and used her finger to gesture him to her lips.

He kissed her gently but with great passion and she giggled.

"But I missed that most of all."

"Did you now? Well after these two weeks are over of yourself healing, I can show you how much I love you."

Elsa's face flustered just like it always did when he'd hint something that only she could understand. So in response, she nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"I think you should go check on Kenneth. You haven't seen him in over a month." Elsa said and smiled.

"Alright, but I'll be right back to sleep with you." He said and stood up.

"Don't rush, okay? I'm...I'm tired anyways." She yawned and closed her eyes.

Derek chuckled to himself and kissed her on the forehead before kissing Evangeline and closing the door behind him. He took a lit candle off of the wall and slowly walked down the hallway, passed a few night guards, passed the kitchen where he stopped to get a drink of water, and then upstairs to his room. He looked around the room and furrowed his eyebrows. Where was Kenneth's crib? Last he was here, Kenneth slept with them. He exited the room and walked down to Christabel and Alexander's room where they were peacefully sleeping. Smiling, he blew them each a kiss and shut the door. Next, he moved down to Danielle's room and she was sleeping butt naked in her little bed that Kristoff made her. He chuckled and pulled the covers over her and gave her a light kiss to the forehead.

_She looks just like her mother. _He thought to himself.

He closed the door and decided to walk to Leia's room where he knew she'd be. Nicholas wasn't allowed in the castle under no supervision unless there was a party or other special occasion that he was invited to. He listened before he knocked on the door and the coast seemed to be clear so he gently knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Her voice was heard from the other side.

"It's Derek."

The door swung open and Leia fell into her brother's arms. He chuckled and hugged her right back, missing those days where it was just the two of them and no one else. They didn't really hang out anymore due to the fact that they were always so busy, so these moments together meant everything to them.

"Miss me Leelee?" Derek laughed and squeezed her before letting go. "LeeLee" was the nickname he gave her when they were younger because he couldn't actually say "Leia". Ever since then, it's been an inside joke between them.

"Yes I did so much. I didn't missing anyone as much as I missed you could be even possible!" She exclaimed and laughed.

"Want to come with me? I'm looking for Kenneth but I have no idea where he is." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Well all of the kids were sleeping together in Bella and Alex's room but then we all moved them to their separate rooms. I think the reason you can't find Kenneth is because he has a new bedroom."

"A new bedroom? Like as in a room that isn't mine or Elsa's? As in a room that his his own and alone?"

"No, I think I mean that he has a new bedroom as in he doesn't share on with anybody." Leia teased and nudged his shoulder. "Trust me, you'll like the peace and quiet."

"Keep in mind that Elsa just had another baby so the quietness in our lives...will probably never come back." He laughed.

"Right...well follow me." She said and led him down a few hallways before making their way back towards Christabel and Alexander's room. Kenneth's room was literally right across from theirs. Derek face palmed himself and smiled.

"Of course." He said.

Leia opened the door and lit another candle so that Derek could see where he was going. He walked over to the crib to see his son sleeping peacefully and angelically like he always did. Derek reached his hand down and gently touched his face. It was just like he remembered it feeling. Smiling, he carefully lifted Kenneth out of the crib and into his arms. He walked over to the nearest rocking chair and sat down, setting his son on his chest and rocking back and forth.

"I missed you buddy." He whispered and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

"Anna, you should probably rest, you've had a long day."

"No, what if this is all a dream? What if this isn't real life and I never get this dream again? I want to hold on for as long as possible." Anna cried.

"I can assure you that you aren't dreaming. This is real one hundred percent and this is your baby boy. He's here, you're here, we're here." He said and held her little body close as they snuggled on the birthing bed after it was cleaned up- obviously.

She nodded and breathed in his scent like she always did when she was emotional. Something about his smell made her feel safe and relieved. He kissed her head and chuckled to himself.

"What?" Anna looked up at him.

"Nothing." Kristoff waved her off, trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny, Kristoff?!" Anna was beginning to get angry.

"I said nothing. Just...nothing." He snickered.

"Kristoff! What is it!?" She yelled and then quickly quieted herself realizing there was a baby in the room.

"Fine alright! It's just...you..."

"I _what?" _

"_You _um...when you were giving birth to Fredrik...you uh..."

"Don't." Anna put her hand up to stop him. "If you were in my situation, I wouldn't have laughed at you."

"The hell you wouldn't." He whispered and tickled her sides making her giggle. "The hell you wouldn't."

"Shh...the baby." She giggled and put her hands on his mouth to shut him up but he opened his mouth so her fingers went inside his mouth. She opened her mouth in shock and tried to pull them out but he as relentless and continued holding them in there despite Anna's struggle to set them free.

"Why are you so gross?" She asked and pulled them out successfully.

"Tell me you love me." He pretended to beg with his bottom pursed out and his large amber eyes opened wide.

"I. Love. You." She said and kissed his nose.

"If you want me to, I can rub your feet." He smiled.

"Oh I would never ask you to do such a chore for me!" She said dramatically and put her hand on her heart. "I mean, they're probably oh so dirty."

"Hey after what happened, I'd rub your feet if they were the dirtiest feet in the world." He smiled and found her hand and squeezed it.

"Really? Good, then get to it." She said and kicked the blanket off exposing her dirty feet.

"Uh..."

"Ah! You promised!" She smiled deviously.

Kristoff groaned and rolled off of the bed and walked to the end of the bed where the horrible feet of death were waiting for him to be massaged. He made a grossed out face and decided to be dramatic and pretend to blow the stench out of the way. He sighed and began to put his hands on her feet when a cry came from the bassinet next to Anna's bed.

"Sweet sweet Fredrik, thank you." Kristoff sighed as if he cried on cue.

"Damn it Fredrik, you're already causing problems. You're grounded." Anna pouted.

"I don't think you can ground a newborn, dear." Kristoff laughed as he picked up his son.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll see about that." Anna huffed and tried sitting up but the pain in between her legs was too unbearable that she let out a whimper and then laid back down.

"Does it hurt?" Kristoff asked sympathetically.

"Yes, it does." Anna breathed and situated herself slowly back into a comfortable position.

"Was it worth it?" He asked, smiling down at Fredrik and adding a kiss to his head.

"Totally worth it."

* * *

**A/N: Well! A 4,000 word filler chapter. How great. The next chapter will be another filler chapter where the kids get to meet the babies! Give me suggestions on what you want to see the kids do! Their imaginations are wide and so are yours so let me know! Okay well, I have no more to say other than thank you for reading and please review! Love ya snowflakes!**

**Toni: Aww thank you so much, I mean that! I'm glad you liked it! And yes I did, thank you for suggesting it!**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: Yay! Thank you! *Big warms hugs back*. I understand about the whole college thing and your hideously cold dorm room! School is hectic for me too! But seriously thank you so much for saying that it really lifted my spirits! ^-^**

**SnowPrincessofArendelle: Yes they are! And I know! Well it's sort of reversed. Like, Kenneth looks like Derek but has Elsa's personality and Evangeline looks like Elsa but will have Derek's personality. But whatever! The babies are here!**

**OnyxEmerald: Of course she'll be a daddy's girl! I mean you know me by now, I'm obsessed with mama's boy and daddy's girl! Also, about those letters...hmmm? Yes both of the babies will meet their siblings, cousins, and Danielle! Leia is incredible and I love her! Thank you for the awesome review it made me smile! **

**FrozenFairyTales: Thank you! I just love that name is so feminine and angelic! **

**Katea0608: I WAS SCREAMING TOO! WE SCREAM FOR DEREK! And I know there wasn't a lot of Delsa like I said but I PROMISE there will be next update! You're awesome!**

**Fletchdoug99: You distr****act me. Oh, and is it because I chose the name Evangeline? *Sticks tongue out at you.***

**yuli120501: I know isn't it bitter-sweet? And I HAVE OMG I'M SO EXCITED!**

**Frozen12065: I am! And here to stay!**

**Nicole R: ISN'T IT ALL JUST A BIG BALL OF LOVING FLUFF!? I'M FANGIRLING RIGHT WITH YOU NICOLE! AND THERE WILL BE NICHOLEIA VEEEERY SOON!**

**ElsaLover1999: You're speechless? YAY! That's what I was hoping for! Aw you're so sweet thank you! Oh and your last comment was my favorite comment in the world!**

**leanne97: True, very true. Isn't it though? I love feminine names like that!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: Every child is perfect?! Thank you! Um no we did not get a confirmation but not yet! We still have time! You are so right she is too proud and I can't wait for her to realize that she was wrong and get mad! We all love a mad Elsa! Hey I love the name Eve and that's what I was planning on nick naming her that so there we go! I still haven't decided if I wanted to have them bicker or be best friends. YES YOU HAVE TO WATCH IT! You are just as fantastical and I hope you know it! You stay classier. **

**RedtheWolf2: I'm glad you liked it! I'm glad everything is perfect too!**

**Maria x: Yay Freddy is such a cute nick name! I'll use it! Oh and thank you!**

**Guest: AHH I'M GLAD YOU WERE SO HAPPY! Also, Elsa will definitely love Evangeline no matter what gender and YES I will definitely call him Freddy! And it's okay we don't have to like everything!**

**barlowbabes: Of course I do! I love the word chappy! Evangeline was born like...2 minutes before Fredrik was so yeah! AW DANG IT! Hopefully next time**

**Wut: ****Alright I want you to listen to me very _very _carefully. First of all, I believe myself to be a genuinely nice person. But this genuinely nice person will take absolutely no shit from anyone who tries to mess with her story. I'd like to tell you a few things. I believe that I have worked hard to make this story as successful as the reviews say it is. I spend hours every day making sure that my chapters please everyone because people like a story that they can relate to. So, the reviews that I get are the reviews I deserve. If people didn't enjoy reading the story, then they wouldn't review. No one on this fan fiction site is _forced _to review, got it? Also, I know this story isn't the best one out there. Yes, there are tons of stories out there that are a million times better than this one that have less reviews than I do but you know what? That isn't my fault. I reach out to every single reviewer that reviews my story because I care about what they want me to write about. Without my reviewers, this story would be different and I don't want that. I want my readers to have a say in what goes on so everyone feels connected. _That _is what fan fiction is all about. So I will say this once and for all, back off of my review page if you don't enjoy the story and are here just to make snarky comments. Criticism and plain hatred are two different things. Criticism is a good thing because it helps readers fix their writing and make it better where hatred just makes you look like the idiot, not me. By the way, everyone loves my OC's because they're realistic and everyone can relate to at least one of them. So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't leave unnecessary reviews on my page because I don't see you writing a story. So until you reach over 1,000 reviews, don't put me down out of jealousy. Oh, and I hope this response was _atrociously _long for you. **

**bandgeek63: You didn't see it coming? Good, my work is done here! Yay! **

**smoke4308: Ugh I am so glad that I could make your day better! I am so happy and relieved that you feel that way because it makes me feel so much better! Aw I am definitely considering making a part three! It will most likely happen! I missed your Johannes death sentences so keep 'em coming!**

**Guest Emily: No don't cry! *Dries your eyes*. Jesus you are so sweet I may just cry! Aw and come on 3 days isn't that long of a wait. *Wink wink***

**Pixelraven71: Thanks! It takes a long time but so worth it!**

**Abc: I'm so happy this is one of your favorite chapters! Hmm Nicholas has not proposed yet but that chapter is in the making! I'm excited for the books and for the Short! And I will look that song up right after I post!**

**LoveFlora: Oh gosh I suck. Okay, the babies were born on March 26th. Two weeks after Kenneth's birthday. Hahaha well we'll have to see how the kids react to combined birthdays! Elsa and Anna should have a fun time dealing with that. Ahh thank you so much!**

**The elf from Alagesia: I'm always happy to make you feel better with my updates! (Still anticipating yours!) But I hate candy corn and I wish I did. I LOVE GINGERS! AH I LOVE THEM! I want a ginger daughter so badly! Oh trust me there will be a clever chapter soon! **

**artistreilly421: I would never let that happen! And hmm...?**

**Guest Leanne: I know isn't that name beautiful? So angelic! Oh, and I have some AMAZING Nicholeia plans in a chapter or two! Thank you so much!**

**TheGuest: Yay! Me too!**

**AllyCatz13: I loved this review! Thanks so much!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: I know I'm so happy! Thank you!**

**HAFanForever: I haven't seen that movie yet! I should! And yes sure just PM me!**

**IndyGirl89: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE IS CORRECT! I'm thrilled you like the outcome! Anna really is a fighter and that's what makes this so much better! Never apologize for feeling happy! I'm glad I could make you feel that way! Thanks a bunch!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: Delsa always finds a way! And I know I'm gonna give Anna a break and torture some other! *Evil grins***

**PUT ME IN SUMMER AND I'LL BE A...HAPPY SNOWMAN!**


	40. I Love You

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers. Alright, you're all going to hate me but….I can't continue with this story. It's getting too hard and I don't have the same motivation that I did for it in the earlier chapters so to make it fair for all of us, I'm quitting. I'm really sorry to tell you all this and I wish there was something I could do but, it must come to an end. This will be the last chapter and hopefully I'll continue writing next year.**

**Oh, and one last thing, I totally just lied and wanted to scare everyone so actually this story will go up to 50 chapters. Fooled you! Okay, now that everyone's hearts have slowed down and you're possibly smiling, enjoy chapter 40!**

* * *

A baby's cry woke up Anna early in the morning, possibly around five, along with a horrible odor lingering through the air. The room was still fairly dark because it was springtime so seeing was very difficult to do. She groaned and turned to look at her husband who was sleeping in the chair across the room. Anna furrowed her eyebrows as to why he was sleeping on the chair and not with her like they were last night.

Realizing that he was absolutely exhausted from staying up all night with Fredrik, Anna decided that she'd take care of him this morning while he got some rest. Besides, he had to be awake to help the twins meet their new brother. So, Anna carefully and cautiously got out of the bed, making sure she didn't stub her toe on anything and that she got to the bastinette in one piece.

"Calm down, my love, I'm here. I've got you." Anna said calmly and picked up her son and ran her fingers softly through his hair. She smiled down when his crying was beginning to stop and when he opened his eyes to look at her. She lit a few candles with one hand and Fredrik in the other so she could get a better look at him. He changed so much overnight. His scrawny face already had a shape to it, which was Anna's face shape, his hair turned a darker shade of red, and his eyelashes were starting to grow.

"Look at you, you're growing already. Are you mama's strong boy?" Anna giggled and kissed his forehead, sitting down on the other chair next to Kristoff.

Anna pulled her dress down and began breastfeeding her son for the first time. Thankfully she didn't need a nurse to help her with this procedure having done it twice already. She was offered a wet nurse but Anna insisted that she wanted to feed her child herself, just like she had done with Christabel and Alexander.

When Fredrik was done eating, Anna put his burp cloth on her shoulder and began softly patting his tiny back. After about a few minutes, Fredrik spit up but not onto the cloth where he was supposed to, but on Anna's thigh. How in the world can that even happen? Instead of stressing out, she smiled and wiped the spittle off of her and let Fredrik rest on her chest as she rocked back and forth, kissing his head gently after a while.

Time passed and she soon realized that Fredrik has made a stinky in his diaper about fifteen minutes ago and Anna completely forgot. She sighed and stood up, bringing Fredrik over to the changing table and making sure he was changed and kissed before she laid him back down in his bassinette. He cooed as Anna gently massaged his cheek lazily with her finger and smiled down at him.

"Thank you for making me live." She whispered and walked away from the crib and over to where Kristoff was snoring.

"Kris…" Anna whispered and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Hm…." He mumbled and turned over slightly and furrowed his eyebrows like a little kid not wanting to get up.

"Fredrik is up." Anna whispered again.

"Mmm so go get him. Kristoff mumbled and smacked his lips together, slowly drifting back to sleep.

"I did already you sleepy head now get up and help me walk to the bathroom. My legs still hurt a little bit." She said and kissed his cheek, waking him up.

"You're still hurting?" He asked in concern and snapped his eyes open.

"Of course I am, I gave birth only yesterday and now my boobs hurt after breastfeeding. I haven't done it since the twins were babies." Anna said as Kristoff stood up.

Kristoff held Anna's hand as they walked down the hallway to the nearest bathroom where Anna did her business with Kristoff behind the door.

"Having a nice pee?" He asked with a smirk across his face.

"Oh it's the best pee I've ever had." She responded.

"So is it like, lemon yellow or banana yellow?" He asked, trying not to snicker.

"….Lemon yellow." Anna answered.

"Lemon yellow, huh? Sounds….lemony."

"I think it's pretty lemony at this point." Anna giggled.

"Why are we so gross?" Kristoff laughed as Anna opened the door and embraced him.

"I don't know….maybe we're just naturally gross people." She shrugged.

"Hmm…I believe that you're the real naturally gross person. Your grossness just rubbed off on me." He winked at her and picked her up bridal style causing her to giggle and throw her head back.

_"__For the first time in forever, you won't be so gross!" _Kristoff sang as he walked down the hallway with his little wife in his arms.

"Those aren't the words, stupid." Anna said with a sarcastic eye roll.

"I tend to make up my own lyrics to the songs you sing at random times." He retorted.

"For your information, Kristoff Bjorgman, I sang that song to a few people and they fell in love with it. I think you're just jealous that I can make up songs on the spot."

"Oh please I can-"

"Reindeers are better than people is a little ditty that you and uh….Sven sang together ever since you were little so don't sit there and tell me you make songs up on the spot." Anna said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Did that birth make you all high strung or am I just lucky?" Kristoff smirked.

"I think you're just lucky." Anna responded and grabbed his neck, kissing his lips passionately.

"Well I know that birth made you a better kisser." He whispered and kissed her again.

* * *

Derek held Evangeline in his arms, pacing back and forth from one side of the room to the other while he let Elsa sleep. He would occasionally look at her and her disheveled hair and her makeup down her face and smile. He admired her for going through all of this pain to give him children and he had never seen her look more beautiful than she did when she was being a mother.

Her cheeks were so cute and puffy after giving birth for some reason and that's what he loved the best. He loved squeezing her cheeks even though she hated it because that was something she was self conscious about. Those damn cheeks.

Evangeline began fussing so Derek placed her pacifier in her mouth to calm her down while he tried to get Elsa up so she could feed her. If Derek could do it, he definitely would. However, the idea of it just made him laugh uncomfortably to himself. He kissed his daughter on the head and laid her down in her bassinette while he woke Elsa up.

"Elsa, love? Wake up." He said and kissed her cheek. Her eyes opened slightly and she let a smile spread across her face when she saw Derek's face. She puckered her lips slightly so Derek took that advantage to kiss her on the lips even though her breath was atrocious.

"Good morning." He smiled and sat next to her.

"Hi." She yawned and sat up, feeling her stomach and then smiled. "Where is she?

"Evangeline? Can you make a noise for mama?" Derek called and fatefully, she made a cooing noise and Derek and Elsa shared an expression of surprise followed by laughter.

"Derek? Can you please get her for me?" Elsa whined and folded her hands together in a begging manner.

"If her Majesty requests." He smirked and picked Evangeline up carefully and handed her off to Elsa, softly kissing her soft forehead before letting go.

"Good morning darling." Elsa smiled and gazed down at Evangeline. She loved her curly blonde hair and her dark green eyes. She looked absolutely stunning and absolutely nothing like her brother. Elsa kind of liked that because each of her children had a piece of their parents and they could be themselves.

"I can't stop looking at her, she's so beautiful. It's like the first time I looked at Kenneth. I'm starting to get that feeling again where I become obsessed with my own children again." He laughed.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with feeling prideful in your children." Elsa smiled up at him and adjusted Evangeline for her feeding.

"I know…it's just…I don't know." He shrugged and smiled as he watched Elsa feed Evangeline.

After some time passed, Elsa burped her daughter and then gently rocked her back and forth in the bed, softly humming, some of the hums turning into nonsense words that seemed to make Evangeline happy and calm.

"Derek?" Elsa asked as she looked up from her daughter to him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I….can I ask a question?"

"…..Sure." He said hesitantly.

"Well….when you were gone for that month….did you….see anybody?" She asked, biting her lips and frost appearing on the sides of the bed.

"What do you mean? I saw lots of people. I met the King and Queen of Spain, some of the servants, the maids, the-"

"N-No that isn't what I mean. I meant did you….were you _with _anyone while you were in Spain or the Northern Isles?"

"I don't think I quite follow what you're trying to say." He said, completely clueless.

"Okay, I know that we had a huge fight before you left and you haven't….you know…._been _with me romantically in over three months and then after the fight….did you…" She tried to say, choking on her soon to be visible tears.

"Woah, woah, _woah_ slow down. Are you asking me if I was romantically involved with a woman while I was gone for that month?" Derek asked, completely flabbergasted.

Elsa cried silently and nodded. "I-I understand if you were because…b-because men need to do that in order to stay sane. I w-won't be mad if you were." She sniffled.

"Oh God, Elsa." Derek said sympathetically and rushed to her side, taking her free hand in his and looking at her sincerely in the eyes. "Elsa, I promise you I didn't do any of that. I love _you _and that's it. Sure, we fight sometimes, but I will always be emotionally and physically attracted to _you. _I've never laid my eyes on another woman like that since before we met. You're what I live for. You, Kenneth, and Evangeline. Never worry about that happening because it could never happen no matter how hard we fight. I'm yours and you're mine."

Elsa nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, more tears escaping from her eyes and onto the sheets below her. "I-I just don't want to make you mad."

Derek's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. "Elsa, you are the most stubborn woman I have ever met and your feet smell horrible at the end of the day but that's why I love you. Without everything you are, you wouldn't be you."

"….My feet don't smell bad." Elsa pouted and wiped her tears away.

"Yes they do." He smirked.

Elsa just rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile but Derek bit his lip and leaned in slowly, his eyes sparkling with pure love and a hint of mischief.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Teasing you."

Teasing me? "

"Yep."

He kept leaning in closer and closer, Elsa wanting to kiss him so badly and he knew that. He wanted to see her beg for it. He was centimeters away from her lips and her eyes were already closed, ready to be loved by him when he pulled away and got up off of the bed.

"Wha- hey, that isn't fair." Elsa said and frowned, looking back down at Evangeline.

"Hm? Oh, my apologies my Queen, I didn't think you wanted a kiss from your old Derek." He said.

"Well….of course I do." She said, confused.

"Then tell me you want it." He said and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, this is ridiculous, just kiss me." She scoffed.

"Hmm….nah." He said and turned around.

"Wait!" Elsa called and he turned only his head, smirking at her.

"Yes?"

"Please? I need a good morning kiss. I haven't gotten one in a month and I missed them. Please, please, please?" Elsa begged. She never begs for anything so having her do it made Derek even more turned on, but more amused.

As she was saying please, Derek walked up to her and grabbed her little cheeks, connecting their lips and kissing her as hard as he could. She wanted to badly to embrace him but Evangeline was nestled against her so she couldn't. When Derek released her, Elsa looked at him, breathing heavily and smiled.

"Now that's what I call a good morning kiss." She whispered, completely out of breath.

* * *

_A couple hours later…._

"Anna? The twins are on their way down." Kristoff said as he walked in the room.

Anna looked up from smiling down at Fredrik and nodded. "Do you think they'll like Fredrik?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't they?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know. A new baby means new changes." Anna shrugged.

"Who said they were bad changes?"

"No one…but I highly doubt that five year olds will understand and accept those changes." Anna smiled.

Before Kristoff could answer, a series of "mommy!"'s came out of two little ones' mouths and ran towards her on the bed.

"Hi!" Anna beamed and kissed each of them on the lips before they crawled up on the bed with her with Kristoff's help.

"Mommy I missed you!" Alexander said and smiled up at her.

"I missed you more." She said and nuzzled her nose with his, something he loved that she did.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Christabel asked and looked down at Fredrik's red hair.

"A boy." Anna said and smiled at her two children.

"And he has red hair?" Christabel asked with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Bella!" Anna laughed and so did her daughter.

"I've never seen a baby with red hair!" Christabel defended herself.

"Well now you have seen one." Anna laughed.

"I have a new brother?" Alexander lit up.

"You do baby. He looks a lot like you too." She said. "And obviously Bella too."

"He looks like a little monkey." Christabel said as she tilted her head to the right and looked down at him.

"Well you looked like a monkey when you were born too." Anna said. "You have daddy's ears."

Christabel covered her ears and looked at Kristoff who shrugged, touching his ears too.

"Daddy doesn't have big ears." Christabel said and smiled at her dad.

"He did when he was your age."

"No I didn't!" Kristoff protested, his face reddening.

Anna just laughed and moved the blanket from Fredrik's face and Christabel and Alexander both smiled down at him and gently touched his face, hair, and hands.

"Remember to be careful with a baby. They aren't as strong as you two are now." Kristoff said and sat on the bed with them. Alexander looked at Kristoff and flexed his "muscles" and Kristoff touched them, making Alexander feel like he was tough.

"You're almost stronger than me!" He laughed and gave his son a high five.

"What's his name mommy?" Christabel asked.

"His name is Fredrik Nicholas." Anna said.

"Did you name him after Uncle Nicholas?" Alexander asked.

"I did. He's a wonderful man and so I wanted to honor him by naming my son after him." Anna explained.

"Who am I named after mommy?" Christabel asked. "Auntie Elsa?"

"Yep! You were named after your Auntie Elsa and then you, Alexander, where named after your Uncle Derek." Anna smiled.

"Can I hold him?" Christabel asked. "I promise I'll be careful."

"Baby I don't think so. He's just too little right now. I mean, even I'm having a hard time holding him." Okay that last part was a lie, but Anna didn't want to make her daughter feel bad. "But I can hold his head while you hold his bottom half."

Christabel smiled and nodded. Anna situated Fredrik so he was being held by both Christabel and herself. Christabel then leaned down and kissed her little brother on the cheek and ran her little fingers through her hair. Kristoff and Anna noticed how careful and delicate she was with him; how protective she was to him.

"Can I say something to him?"

Anna nodded with a smile, looking at Kristoff who winked back.

"Hi little Freddy, my name is Christabel, but you can call me Bella for short if you want to." She started. "I'm your big sister and I love you. Okay, so I think you should know a few things about me before we talk about anything else. My favorite food is chocolate and beans and my favorite game to play with Alex is hide and seek. Sometimes mommy and daddy will play with us too if we're being good. My bedtime is eight in the night and I wake up around nine in the morning because I want to play. Auntie Elsa is teaching me how to sing so I can sing with her for mommy's birthday!"

"Thanks for telling her." Kristoff mumbled.

"Oopsie! Sorry." Christabel said cutely and shrugged. "Anyways, maybe when you are my age, you can sing with me too! I'll be….ten so I can teach you! Okay, last thing. I won't let anyone make you mad or sad because that isn't a nice thing to do so I'll kick anyone's butt who does that to you! You can count on me!" She said and kissed his forehead once again.

"That was beautiful darling." Kristoff said to his daughter and she snuggled up against him on the bed. "Where did you learn to make speeches like that?"

"Well, sometimes I listen to Auntie Elsa when she practices for her boring meetings that she has."

"Understandable. They are pretty boring." Kristoff said.

"But that was wonderful Bella. We're so proud of you for that." Anna smiled and winked. "Alexander? Would you like to say something to your brother?"

"Uh yeah sure." He said shyly. He scooted up close to Fredrik and looked down at him. "Hi Freddy. Well, my name is Alexander and kind of like Bella, you can call me Alex. I'm five years old and I was born on August 28th."

"Twenty-ninth, dear." Anna corrected.

"Oh yeah! Okay I was born on the 29th and so is Bella. We're actually twins, can you believe that? Um…I'm not good at theses kind of talks like Bella is but I'll just say that I already love you a whole lot and I will always be there to be your brother and friend. We can gang up on Bella together." He giggled and Anna and Kristoff's mouth dropped and they smiled.

"Hey!" Christabel yelled and tried to get him, but Kristoff held her back.

"He's kidding." Kristoff said and winked at Alexander.

"I think we'll be best friends though." Alexander said and smiled at Fredrik and then Christabel.

* * *

_Same time when Christabel and Alexander met Fredrik…._

"Here he is." Derek said from the doorway with Kenneth holding his hand.

"Oh my sweet boy." Elsa sighed and held her arms out and Kenneth who smiled and ran towards her, well more waddled towards her because he was only two, and Derek helped him up on the bed. He fell into Elsa's arms and she kissed him all over his face and cried when he touched her cheeks with his little hands.

"Mama miss you!" He said and smiled at her.

"I missed you my love." Elsa said and hugged him close to her heart and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Baby?" He asked her and looked around the room curiously.

"That's right, mama had a baby girl. Would you like to see her?" Elsa smiled and gestured for Derek to bring Evangeline over to them. Derek nodded and gently picked up his daughter and carried her carefully over to Elsa and set her down in her arms while moving Kenneth out of the way.

Once Evangeline was settled down in her mother's arms, she cooed softly and nuzzled herself closer against Elsa. She kissed her head and looked at Kenneth who was eyeing Evangeline carefully. It's like he didn't know what she was or who she was.

"Mine?" He asked Elsa.

"Yes, this is your baby sister Evangeline." Elsa giggled and looked up at Derek who was gazing down at his family in adoration.

"Baby Evie!" Kenneth said and pointed at his sister.

"Evie? That's so cute." Derek whispered at Elsa who smiled and nodded in return.

"Yes, little Evie will be your best friend and you'll be hers. Do you like her?" Elsa asked Kenneth who's eyes were still fixated on the little sister he now had.

"Love!" He answered with melted Elsa's heart.

"You love Evie?" Elsa asked. "Well she loves you too."

"Love Evie! Love mama! Love dada!" Kenneth said all at once which shocked both Derek and Elsa.

"Can I have a kiss?" Elsa asked Kenneth who wrapped his arms around Elsa's shoulders and kissed her. He then kneeled down on the bed and put on his fingers through on of Evangeline's curls and smiled when they fit.

He then touched her nose a couple times and then gently ran his finger along her lips and smiled when her mouth opened a little. He touched her little white cheeks that had faint freckles on them like Elsa and Anna had. Elsa, watching her son interact with her daughter, smiled happily. She was so afraid he wouldn't understand or would be upset of a new child in their lives. But to her surprise, he seemed to already be protective over her and that made all of Elsa's nerves move to the side.

Elsa tried shifting which caused Evangline to move along with her and Kenneth's eyes widened and he tried stopping his mother.

"Evie, no move!" He cried and touched her face again.

"Sorry dear." Elsa laughed and continued to watch Kenneth admire his sister.

"Love Evie." He said and smiled down at his sister.

* * *

"You aren't doing anything tomorrow are you?" Nicholas asked Leia.

"No, why?" She said as she snuggled against him on the ground beside the fire in the parlor.

"I won't be here tomorrow." He sighed, trying not to smile.

"Why not? You said we would see your family again." Leia said and sat up.

"I know I'm sorry, it's just….something else came up and now I'm busy."

"What are you busy doing?" Leia frowned.

"I have to attend a surprise for someone." He shrugged.

"Who?" Leia asked.

"A friend."

_You._

* * *

**A/N: Okay so now the siblings have met! I'm planning on Evangeline's nickname being Eve but I want Kenneth to call her Evie because it's special for them. The "E" in Evie isn't a "Eh" sound it's like "Eve." Also, Fredrik will be called Freddy because that's adorable and we heart it! Lastly….what's the surprise Nicholas…? I'll just say that you'll all love me!**

**Okay I'm saving responses for next chapter! They'll be more fun to respond to! Alrighty so tell me what you thought and review! Love you all so much and keep it classy!**

**BEAUTIFUL! POWERFUL! DANGEROUS! COLD! ICE HAS A MAGIC, CAN'T BE CONTROLLED! STRONGER THAN ONE, STRONGER THAN TEN, STRONGER THAN 100 MEN! HYUP!**


	41. The Sun Is Rising

**A/N: HEY HEY HEY! Okay this chapter is for all of you Nicholeia shippers! I hope you all enjoy the fluff and please grab a snack or something before you read because….well food is good!**

* * *

Leia woke up with a long and wide yawn, the sunlight shining through the windows. She blinked a few times before opening her eyes all the way and coming to consciousness that it was the next day. Knowing she couldn't spend the day with Nicholas, she groaned and flopped back on the pillow and rubbed her eyes.

She spent mostly every single day with Nicholas and Danielle since they got back together and now being without him literally killed her because she felt so empty. Not that Danielle wasn't enough, but having a significant other take care of her after Johannes's betrayal made her feel safe and loved. She could have adult conversations with him and they could be romantically involved with him too. They had never had sex with each other yet because she wanted this time to be special for the two of them and she wanted to consider this her first _real _time.

Nicholas didn't touch Leia inappropriately ever unless she nodded her head in approval but she barely did because of the fear that he'd do something similar to Johannes. It was an everyday battle with her body because her body wanted Nicholas to feel her and she wanted to be one with him but her mind told her to wait which was the hardest part. But they both respected her body too much to do anything they may regret. However, Leia was getting impatient with their slow relationship.

She laid on her side and got out of the bed to go get ready for the day. As she walked to her private bathroom, she looked at the clock which read 8:23 which meant that Danielle would be up soon and need her mother's attention until noon which was her naptime so Leia had to hurry up and make herself look presentable for the world. After she cleaned herself up, she walked back in her room only to see a gown lying on her bed. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked both ways warily before slowly walking up to it and looking down to see the note.

_Put this gown on. It goes with your eyes._

She furrowed her eyebrows and set the note next to her and looked at the gown. It was a long, puffy tan colored dress with a white underskirt that showed through the slits in the dress. A large bow covered the back of it and there was a long petticoat that was green for the chilly weather. Smiling, she put the dress on.

After she did her makeup and put the dress on, she went into the hallway to go wake up Danielle so they could meet the rest of the large family down in the dining room for breakfast. However, Danielle wasn't there so Leia walked in hesitantly over to her daughter's bed and saw another note. She picked it up and read it:

_I stole your daughter. Just kidding. She is with Derek and Elsa and the kids in town right now because you need a day to yourself._

"Who is writing all of these notes?" Leia asked herself and walked downstairs to the dining room. There, she saw Kristoff, Anna, Christabel, Alexander, and now baby Fredrik all eating breakfast together.

"Morning." Leia said with a little hand wave.

"Auntie Leia!" Christabel and Alexander shouted and ran towards her, hugging her waist. Leia laughed and returned the hug, then walking over to Fredrik and asking to hold him.

"Hi Freddy." Leia whispered and held him safely. "Do you know where everyone else is?" Leia asked Anna and Kristoff.

"Elsa and Derek are with the kids in town." Kristoff answered and stuffed more pancakes in his mouth.

"Danielle is with them too, so don't worry." Anna smiled and fed Alexander another little pancake.

"Well, I keep getting these mysterious notes from someone and I don't know who. I have a feeling it's one of you guys." Leia said with a smirk and eyebrow raise.

Kristoff and Anna exchanged quick glances and cleared their throats awkwardly.

"I uh…we don't know what you're talking about." Anna said and Kristoff nodded in return.

"So you have _no idea _who is leaving me random notes around?" Leia asked suspiciously.

"Not a clue." Anna said.

"Nada." Kristoff added.

Just then, Gerda came up behind Leia and gave her a note.

_Go to the fountain, it's starting to get warm out and spring is your favorite season._

* * *

Leia walked outside to the fountain she instinctively knew where to go and sat down, thinking something would happen. She flattened her dress out and sighed, drawing lazy circles in the water with her finger. In the reflection, she saw a person standing behind her with a box.

"Um…can I help you?" Leia asked with a smile.

"Are you Lady Leia Bentonia?" The man asked.

"I guess?" Leia laughed at the term "Lady".

The man handed her the box and then walked away, leaving Leia in extreme confusion. She smiled and opened the box revealing a single rose and then another letter. She sniffed the rose and looked up to see people smiling and then quickly walking by when she'd notice them. Then, she picked up the note.

_I hope you liked the rose. It's beautiful and smells good just like you. So, I know your favorite color is purple, but go to the greens where you play golf. You know where to go._

"How did I not guess?" Leia laughed to herself and set the box down but taking the rose and note with her as she walked all the way to the greens. Once she arrived there, it was completely empty except for the employee working at the front desk. Leia smiled at the woman and walked up to her, assuming she'd know exactly what to do.

"Hi! I was told to come here and I have no idea why." She laughed, eliciting a laugh from the woman too.

"Are you Leia Bentonia?" The woman asked gingerly.

"I sure am." Leia smiled.

The lady nodded and bent down to get two golf clubs; one purple and one yellow. Leia took them appreciatively and read the engraving.

_Nicholas Theisen & Leia Bentonia: There's a promise for the ones who just hold on._

Leia smiled widely at the engraving and looked up to the sky where she knew her mother was watching and smiled, letting the sun hit her face. It was like all of the pain Johannes inflicted on her meant nothing anymore. Nicholas was now a part of her world and now all she felt was love and happiness. And that was the greatest gift of all.

"Thank you." Leia whispered to the woman and began to walk away until she was stopped.

"Wait, ma'am! You forgot your note!"

"Oh goodness! Thank you." Leia laughed at her awkwardness and took the note from the woman and opened it.

_Did you like the gold clubs? I know you'll get better at golf and I can teach you because now we have our own to work with. Whoo hoo, no more spending unnecessary money to play golf! Now go to my parent's house. Maybe you'll find your daughter there._

Leia giggled and rolled her eyes and her boyfriend's optimism. Spending money "technically" wasn't an issue for them because they lived in a castle for heaven's sake and her brother was the King Consort so he could just give her money if she asked for it. However, after everything with Johannes, she liked to be independent.

Leia walked into town and noticed that barely anyone was out. On Saturday's, most people were out getting drinks, dancing to music in the town square, buying food, playing with the children, and most importantly, building snowmen. But no one was doing any of that. Leia brushed it off as nothing and continued walking down the tan stone pavement before bumping into a certain someone.

"Oh, Olaf you scared me!" Leia smiled and knelt down to be at height with him.

"Hi Leia! Did you get the note yet?" Olaf excitedly asked, his little body jumping up and down.

"The one that _you're _supposed to give me?" Leia asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Oh yeah! That one! So did you get it? Huh, huh, huh?"

"No I don't think so because a certain snowman hasn't given it to me yet." She giggled.

"Which snowman?!" Olaf asked and looked around with his stick eyebrows furrowed. "Was it Marshmallow?"

"No silly, it was you! I didn't receive the note from you yet."

"Oh! Right, here you go!" Olaf said and pulled the note out from inside his snow and handed it to her.

"How did you…oh never mind I don't even know why I question it." She mumbled. "Thank you Olaf."

"Aye aye Leia!" He said and waddled away leaving Leia in smiles.

_Hello pretty girl how is your walk going? Just in case you're hungry, there's a certain apple stand to your right. You bumped into me first._

"No I didn't!" Leia groaned to herself and rolled her eyes trying to hide her smile. She walked to the right and picked up a freshly red apple and took a bite out of it. Sighing with content, she continued walking to Nicholas's house and smiling at the very few people that would pass by. When she got to his house, she saw Danielle waiting at the doorway for her and when she saw her, she dropped to her knees and held her arms out for her daughter.

"Mommy!" Danielle yelled and ran into her arms and Leia picked her up and swung her around in a circle, kissing her on the cheek and holding it there.

"I missed you baby." Leia whispered and hugged Danielle even tighter.

"I missed you too mommy! I was sad that you wouldn't be there when I woke up but it's okay!" She said and blinked her large green eyes and long brown eyelashes.

"I'm sorry I had no idea you weren't going to be there but I did check on you." Leia smiled as she had Danielle's legs wrapped around her waist.

"I know you would be." Danielle said.

The, Nicholas and Rozlyn came out of the house and embraced Leia in a warm hug which she happily returned. Leia thought of Nicholas and Rozlyn as her own parents. Sometimes when she and Nicholas would have little fights, she would always go to his parents because they made her feel better by telling her embarrassing stories from when Nicholas was a baby and then yelling at him while she hid so she could hear the whole thing.

"How are you deary?" Rozlyn asked in her thick Norwegian accent.

"I'm happy yet very, _very _confused." She admitted with a smile.

"Good, good, Here you go." She said and handed Leia another note.

"Another one?"

"Oh just you wait." Nicholas mumbled and then received a slight whack in the shoulder from his wife.

_I wish it was still sledding season because well…..you need some work. Maybe we should spend the money that we were going to spend on golf on sledding lessons? Eh? Alright dear, go to the hill and to the secret spot._

* * *

Leia was told not to take Danielle with her and that they would meet up later and so she walked to the hill by herself which was fine because it gave her time to think. What was Nicholas doing? Why was he being so secretive and planning all of this for her? Was it just something he did or was he trying to make her feel important? Was this his idea of the perfect date? She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she was going to figure it out one way or another.

Step by step, she made it to the hill where she and Nicholas went sledding after she had her breakdown and she smiled at the old memories; slowly remembering why she loves him so much to this day.

Coming back to reality, Leia walked over to the side of the hill where she knew Nicholas's secret spot was and opened the little door where another note was revealed. She took the note and read it with much anticipation.

_I think it's time you went to the first place where I told you that I loved you and kissed you. To the infirmary!_

Leia giggled at the last sentence and walked back around to the other side of the hill to see a few children standing there with more roses in their hands. She smiled at the little kids and walked up to them and waited for one of them to speak.

"Would you like to make your own bouquet of flowers?" One of the little girls asked.

"The roses smell really good!" A little girl chimed in.

"I would love to, thank you." Leia smiled and accepted the seven roses from the seven children. She waved goodbye to them and sniffed her bouquet as she walked back to the castle. Her favorite song was playing over the church bells which made her smile even more. She didn't realize it, but she had literally been smiling the entire time.

"Good afternoon, Odd." Leia said to one of the guards at the gate.

"Why good afternoon Leia! How are you doing?" He asked with way too much emotion.

"I think you know." Leia said with a wink and walked inside and down the hallway where she stayed after the brutal abuse from Johannes. It was hard walking down that hallway but if it had anything to do with Nicholas, which it obviously did, Leia wouldn't hesitate.

She opened the door to the room and smiled when she saw a large stuffed fox animal which was Leia's favorite animal besides Adders and smiled when she saw that Nicholas used ink to draw a heart around the stuffed animal's chest. She giggled and opened the note and her face fell when she read it.

_Turn around._

She turned around to see Nicholas dressed in a black traditional wedding suit and one last rose in his hand. She smiled at him, not realizing there were tears falling from her face just by seeing him and she clasped her hands in front of her, not really knowing what to do because she was so in shock.

"Come here cutie." He said and held his arms out. Leia's shoulders dropped and she ran into his arms and he embraced her with all of his might and will, making sure his hug was as warm and sincere as possible. He then lifted her up a little into the air and spun her around, causing laughter to escape from her lips.

"I missed you so much today." He said and set her down, gently grabbing her chin and pressing their lips together.

"I missed you so much." She whispered and kissed him again.

"You….look….just stunning." He said as he looked up and down her body making her blush heavily.

"Well….you picked it out." She said cutely like a little girl in love.

"I did a good job. However, you'd make even the ugliest dress look beautiful." He said and kissed her nose, hugging her tighter.

"Oh please." She scoffed and wiped her nose.

"Are you wiping off my love?" Nicholas asked dramatically, putting his hand against his heart.

"Precisely." She said and kissed his nose in return and he wiped it off too with a pouty face.

"Baby." She said.

They exchanged playful glares until they both broke out into laughed and embraced each other again.

"Did you like the whole note thing?" Asked Nicholas.

"I very much did. It was very sweet of you." She said with a smile as she breathed in his scent.

"Good, because I have another note for you." He said and handed it to her. She raised an eyebrow up at him and pursed her lips.

_I have a surprise for you. Follow me._

She looked up and took his hand that he was holding out and they began walking down the hallway again, one hand in his and the other holding the now large bouquet of roses that she collected along the way.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Gee thanks for the specificity." She mumbled and then winked when he turned around.

He led her to the middle of town where absolutely nobody was and she looked around warily, confused as to why he led her there. Once they were stopped, Nicholas grabbed Leia's bouquet of flowers and set them down on the ground. He then took her hands in his and looked at her sincerely in the eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Leia asked, completely oblivious to their current situation.

"It will be." He said and looked at her, clearing his throat which was Danielle's cue to run out. She came out of one of the nearby buildings and jumped into Nicholas's arms and he kissed her lovingly on the side of the head.

"Hi mommy!" Danielle exclaimed and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hi! Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Ask daddy only he knows." Danielle said and winked at Nicholas.

"Leia, I wanted to bring you out here today to tell you how much I truly and honestly love you. I haven't felt love like this since….well a long time ago and honestly, love never has felt this way for me before. I found you out of fate. We were meant to be together and to spend our lives together because that's how God wanted it to be. When I met you the first time, I thought you were the most stubborn, pushy, yet most beautiful girl in all of Arendelle. I guess that's why I loved messing with you so much. But, our first few dates were the best days I have ever had. Learning about you and your past and your hopes and dreams for yourself and Danielle just made me fall in love with you even more every day. You just make me smile every time I see you and I'm so lucky to have you. I'll never forget the day you met my sister. You were so loving and gentle with her and you made her feel normal. Most people shun her and make her feel unimportant and you didn't do it to be nice, you did it because you believed she was normal. Extraordinary we'll call it. And the way you mother Danielle is so admiring given what you've been through and I-I have never seen a more loving person than you." He said.

"Oh Nicholas…" Leia said but Nicholas stopped her before she could finish.

"After everything that happened to you, you stayed strong and even the times you wanted to give up, you never let yourself because it was the easy way out and Leia never takes the easy way out. You make it so easy to love you and not many people can do that. I have never been more proud of you in my whole life than I am today, okay? You are the most amazing woman in the world and if I could just hold you in my arms for the rest of our lives, I'd be the happiest man in the world. Will you make me the happiest man in the world?"

"I-I…" Leia stuttered, tears falling down her cheeks.

Nicholas then set Danielle down and got down on one knee, holding the open box open for Leia to see. She cupped her mouth with her hand and breathed roughly, trying to process everything happening to her at that very moment.

"Leia? Will you and Danielle marry me?" He asked, his blue eyes looking up at her with complete love.

Danielle walked over to her mom and grabbed her hand and looked up at her.

"He loves you mommy." She whispered.

"I…yes…..I will!" Leia cried and he slipped the ring on her finger and grabbed her face, kissing her lips so passionately that Leia lost control of herself and needed support from Nicholas to stand. Tears ran down her cheeks as she got lost in the kiss and the outside world clapping around her.

"I love you. God, I love you so much." He said against her lips as his strong arms wrapped even more around her.

"I-I love you." Leia cried against his lips and kissed him even harder.

Once they broke apart, Leia came back to reality and looked around to see all of Arendelle clapping and cheering for her like they had been watching the whole time. She turned to her left to see Derek, Elsa, Kenneth, and Evangeline smiling at her and nodding their heads and then she turned to her right to see Kristoff, Anna, Christabel, Alexander, and Fredrik jumping up and down, cheering with the crowd as well.

"I love you thank you." Leia whispered and kissed him again.

"I have one more note for you." Nicholas laughed and wiped the tears off of her face, giving her the last note.

_Even when you can't imagine how,_

_How you're ever going to find your way out._

_Evening when you're drowning in your doubt,_

_Just look beyond the clouds._

* * *

**A/N: Oh God, oh the feels! SOOO Nicholeia is engaged! I actually really love this chapter a lot so I hope you hardcore Nicholeia shippers did too and everyone else! I did use bits and pieces of the song ****_The Sun Is Rising by Britt Nicole _****because I voted that song for the best Nicholeia song! SO YAY! YOU GUYS, THEY'RE ENGAGED NOW! So tell me what you thought of this chapter and how Nicholas pulled it off! I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts! I'd like to see a little more reviews than last chapter! Come on we can do it! I love you guys to the moon and back and just have a wonderful day/night/morning!**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I'M GETTING WHAT I'M DREAMING OF! A CHANCE TO CHANGE MY LONELY WORLD! A CHANCE TO FIND TRUE LOVE! **


	42. To Have and To Hold

**A/N: Alright, put your hands together for the newly engaged couple, Nicholas Theisen and Leia Bentonia! Wow, I'm so happy that they're engaged! Okay so I'm like SUPER sick with a fever right now but I don't want to make anyone wait any longer so I'll write. Okay, happy reading.**

**Warning: Start of smut but not full**

* * *

"I love you." Nicholas whispered in her ear over and over again.

"I love you so much." She whispered back and kissed him on the lips as hard as she could. "I would marry you right now if I could."

"Then let's do it." Nicholas said and a smile spread across his face.

"What?!" Leia exclaimed with complete shock.

"Well, you said you wanted a big wedding but not a lot of stress mixed into it so….everyone is here in town and look! No stress! Leia, let's get married." He announced and grabbed her hands.

Leia looked around her. Everyone was now silent and ready to hear her answer. The town was well aware what was going on, for Nicholas had told them all earlier in the invitation he had sent out a week prior. Smiling, she loosened up her tense muscles and kneeled down next to her daughter.

"Hi mommy." Danielle smiled and wrapped her little arms around her mom's neck.

"Hi sweetheart." Leia smiled. "Did you know about all of this?"

Danielle looked up at Nicholas who gave her a nod and a thumbs up.

"I sure did!" She happily admitted. "Daddy told me that he loves us both so much and he wanted us to be a big happy family!"

Leia kissed Danielle on the cheek and grabbed her little hands. "Do you want us to be a big happy family with Nicholas?"

Danielle nodded. "I love you two this much!" She exclaimed and opened her arms all the way in which Leia then embraced her.

"Nothing will ever come in between us kiddo, alright?" Leia told her daughter.

"Okay." Danielle nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek.

Standing up, Leia looked around one last time at all of the citizens of Arendelle, her brother, sister-in-law, her nephew and niece, Kristoff and Anna, and their little ones, and then back at Nicholas. God, how much she loved her Nicholas. Without him, she wouldn't be alive. The countless times he had saved her was too much to thank him for and he literally was her base. Without him, she'd fall apart all over again.

But there was one person she never really got to thank.

"One minute." She said to Nicholas and walked over to Derek and Elsa. Kenneth was standing next to Elsa while she held 1 week old Evangeline in her arms and looked at Derek.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." He smiled back. Without hesitation, Leia embraced her brother into a big hug followed by a series of "aww's" around the town. He hugged her back tightly, trying his best not to cry in front of Arendelle. They couldn't see the King Consort's weak side, or he thought.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Leia whispered into his ear as she hugged him. "I never thanked you for that."

"I love you Leia. I'd do absolutely anything for you." He whispered back and hugged her so tightly that her feet lifted off the ground for a minute. "Now go get married."

Leia let him go and nodded. "I love you."

"So?" Nicholas asked, leaning in closer to her after she came back over to him.

"Yes." Leia answered and the whole town cheered, causing Leia to laugh and hug her fiancée as hard as possible. "Yes!"

"She said yes!" Nicholas announced. Leia giggled and then her jaw dropped when she saw the bishop come out with his book and then two people came out and quickly set up and arch of flowers above Nicholas and Leia. Then, Christabel and Alexander brought the rings over to the bishop and he took them happily and Leia and Nicholas hugged the twins before taking each other's hands and smiling at each other.

"A quick and straight to the point wedding is just what I wanted." Leia whispered at her fiancée and looked at the bishop.

"Nicholas Andreas Theisen, do you take Leia Catherine Bentonia to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" The Bishop asked Nicholas.

"Duh! I mean, I do. I do." He stuttered and got red in the face which made Leia fall in love with him even more.

"And do you Leia Catherine Bentonia, take Nicholas Andreas Theisen to be your lawfully wedde husband? Will you love him, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" The Bishop asked Leia.

"Yes! I will!" She squealed and smiled so widely that she was surprised her mouth didn't snap.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Nicholas? You may now kiss your bride." The bishop smiled and nodded.

"Wait!" Leia stopped him before he kissed her.

"Is everything alright, love?"

"I...I just wanted to tell you how much I truly love you."

Nicholas, and pretty much the rest of Arendelle, sighed with relief when she said those words, thinking she was about to change her mind. Nicholas chucked and used his thumb to caress her hand.

"I love you forever and for always." He said sincerely.

Leia smiled with her eyes and nodded her head. "Alright, let's do this."

"You may now _finally_ kiss your bride."

Without wasting a moment, Nicholas grabbed the back of Leia's neck and pulled her close to his lips, their tongues touching ever so slightly and their hands circling around each other's backs.

Leia didn't even hear the outside anymore. The only thing her mind focused on was the man she was kissing. Her husband. The one she loved more than anyone in the world besides her daughter. The kiss though... It was unlike any kiss she had ever experienced. It was so...meaningful. This was their first kiss as husband and wife and it had never felt so right. So powerful. Feeling this close to someone felt amazing for her and everyday she longed to be with him. This was their first kiss to a whole new adventure.

* * *

After the surprise wedding, there was a small reception with a large gourmet dinner and then some dancing. Leia thanked almost everyone for all of the hard work and support for this day and for keeping it a secret most importantly. She also visited with Nicholas's parents, which were now fortunately her parents and they hugged her and told her how much they loved her. She was so lucky to have them. She also was congratulated by Patrick and Priscilla, her new brother and sister-in-law and their kids, and had a private conversation with Georgina. Man, did she love Georgina.

By six in the evening, the party was over and everyone went back to their daily lives, much to the royal sister's dismay.

"Derek! Please don't leave Angel's diaper lying on the ground! I don't know how many times I have to tell you this!" Elsa yelled from the bedroom while Derek washed Evangeline in the sink in the bathroom.

"_You_ left those there smart one!" Derek yelled.

"What? No I didn't!" Elsa yelled back and then looked at Kenneth who was crying on the floor. "Shh...it's alright come here." Elsa said and scooped Kenneth up in her arms and snuggled him close against her as she strided over to the bathroom and peeked her head inside.

"What are you looking at?" Derek asked as he continued to bathe his daughter.

"You." Elsa answered dryly.

"All done! All done!" Derek cheered and held Evangeline high in the air and kissed her cheek every so often. Elsa couldn't help but smile.

"Evie!" Kenneth said and pointed to her.

"That's right darling." Elsa praised and gave him a little high five. "Do you love Evie?"

Kenneth nodded his head and looked up at Elsa with his deep blue eyes and smiled.

"Mommy..." He said softly and rested against her breast.

Elsa kissed his forehead and rested her hand on the side of his face. Then, Derek wrapped Evangeline up in a large towel and snuggled her closely to his chest, making sure she was safe and secure.

"Honestly though, you have to clean up her and Kenneth's diapers after you change them." Elsa said and raised an eyebrow at him before leaving the room.

"Mommy's grumpy." Derek whispered to Evangeline and chuckled while exiting the bathroom to see Elsa laying Kenneth down in the bed for a quick nap. She kissed his forehead and walked around the room cleaning up random things on the floor.

"Want some help?" He asked in which he got an icy glare back.

"I'll take that as a no..." Derek mumbled.

"Give me Angel." Elsa said and took her daughter out of Derek's hands, keeping her wrapped in the towel for warmth.

"Are you mad at me, love?" Derek asked.

Elsa sighed and shook her head. "Stressed."

"Well...after you feed Angel, I can give you a back massage?" He offered with a loving smile. "How does that sound?"

"Amazing." Elsa sighed and Derek leaned down to kiss her lips softly and passionately.

Elsa cradled Evangeline in her small arms and carried her over to the changing table, putting a new dress on her tiny body and then picking her back up again for her feeding. Sitting on the rocking chair, she situated her daughter so she was feeding properly. And damn...Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Find anything interesting?" Elsa asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh! Uh...yeah it's just...you're turning me on a little bit." Derek admitted.

"...By breastfeeding?"

"By doing anything." He said and kneeled down, placing his hands on her knees.

"Hey while I'm breastfeeding, keep it rated G." She winked.

"You just love teasing me, huh?"

"Mhm. Just a little." She admitted.

* * *

"Was that fun?" Nicholas asked Leia as he kissed her hungrily and oh so passionately.

"Mhm..." She agreed against his lips.

He pushed her gently against the door and grabbed the back of her neck, bringing her lips as close to his as possible. She moaned into his mouth as he lifted her up so her legs wrapped easily around his waist and then he spun her in a circle causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"My Leia." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

She gasped as his lips tickled the back of her ear and made its way down her jawline and back to her lips. He laid her down gently on the bed and kissed her lips softly and then slowly trailed down her body with the kisses, his hands slowly sliding down her sides and occassionally tickling her stomach.

"I love you Nicholas...I'm so happy." She whispered as his kisses got more personal.

"I love you too and I'm so glad." He whispered back and set his hand right below her belly button...suddenly making Leia nervous.

"N-Nicholas, wait!" She stopped his arm from going any further.

"Is everything alright, love? Too much?" He panted.

"No." Leia said firmly. "I want this...but I-I don't know what gentle feels like. Show me?"

Nicholas smiled and kissed the top of her covered breasts and then her lips softly before unlacing her corset.

"I'll show you gentle. You'll never be afraid again." He said sincerely into her eyes, his hand finding hers and interlocking their fingers together.

"You make me crazy." She giggled as he toyed with her corset.

"You make me insane." He retorted.

"We can't be too loud." She whispered and giggled, her thighs squeezing his hips making him want more.

"Eh, who cares?" He shrugged and kissed her again.

"Shhh...I do." She smiled and touched his lips gently.

"Well you're my wife and we can be as loud as we want."

"You're my husband and I second that."

Nicholas laughed loudly and rolled them over so Leia was on top of him, straddling his hips and slowly grinding as they kissed deeply and so romantically. The taste of each other's mouths becoming a sweet addiction. The more powerful the kisses were, the more they urged to be closer.

He let her corset fall. Seeing her fully exposed upper half for the first time. The scars were just...

"They're from-"

"No. We won't talk about that on this most special night. It's just you and me."

"Okay...but my body...it isn't beautiful...anymore." She choked out.

Nicholas frowned and touched one of her healed scars. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Leia smiled and cupped her husband's cheeks with her delicate hands and kissed him lovingly on the lips and softly bit them as she pulled away.

"Show me you love me." She whispered.

His hands fell to her lower back as he began pulling the rest of her dress down...Tonight was _they're _night...

* * *

**A/N: WELL! That escalated quickly. I thought the whole "surprise wedding" thingy was a cute idea so…voila! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I promise Kristanna next chapter! Love you all to pieces! Review!**

**WAIT! Okay tell me your favorite and least favorite ships! (Kristanna, Helsa, Hanna, Elsanna, Jelsa, Hanstoff, Kristelsa?) And then tell me one of your guilty pleasures! I love this game! (If you didn't know, a guilty pleasure is something you love or love doing that you're ashamed to tell!) I'll tell you a few of mine if you tell me yours! Okay do it!**

**HAFanForever: I know isn't it just a happy moment!? And yes I loved them!**

**RedtheWolf2: *Curtsies* You're more than welcome! Thank you though! I actually based this proposal off what I wanted mine to be. Not that it'd ever happen, but a girl can dream right? About the whole sibling thing….I don't know if Leia will have another baby but I'll have to see. I just think that their little family is so adorable the way it is. Oh and I meant that I'd do it this chapter but I didn't realize I wrote it that way where it made it seem like I meant last chapter. So sorry about that! Thanks once again!**

**AnnaDahl: Thank you I'm glad it did!**

**bandgeek63: Thank you!**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: Why thank you! I'm glad!**

**Toni: YES YES YES! Lol thanks girl!**

**artistreilly421: WHOOOO!**

**ElsaLover1999: Well, it was the same day! Oh and you're welcome! When I love a chapter, I tend to write really fast!**

**The elf from Alagesia: Right? It's mine too! Thank you so much and I'm like really happy you liked it so much! I actually did come up with it myself! I wanted to do it with Delsa, but something else came up so I didn't. So I thought, hey there's Nicholeia so I'll do it for them! You Frozen punner, you…. WOAH WOAH WOAH. Why are you reading a Frozen fanfic if you aren't a frozen junkie? Well I appreciate you sticking around and reading mine then! And don't worry, yours will be….spectacular. **

**IndyGirl89: I KNOW! THAT'S WHY I ASKED FOR SONGS IN THE EARLIER CHAPTERS BECAUSE I WANTED TO USE IT FOR THE PROPOSAL! Thank you for helping me select one! And thank you I loved it too even though I kinda wrote it! Oh, and I will read the story after I post this and leave a review! Sorry, I'm just….so busy :/ **

**Nicole R: Girl, I live to see your review. Like, it is the funniest thing seeing you all happy and excited whenever there's a slight Nicholeia and then when you go insane, it makes me love writing even more! **

**OnyxEmerald: Thanks! I know, I love them so much! Like, they aren't even in the movie and everyone seems to just be in love with them and that makes me so happy! Yeah and that's the thing. Danielle is Leia's daughter no matter what she and Nicholas are so I wanted him to include her in the whole process to make her feel like she was important, which she is. So thank you!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: The feels, girl, the feels! Thank you!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: I know, I'm sorry! I didn't mean last chapter, I meant this chapter but I worded it wrongly so yeah. Thank you for your forgiveness, however. Without chocolate milk….what is life? Glad my chapter could cheer you up though! YAY! LOL I totally should've done that because then Leia would've been like "Uhhh…". Dang it! I always do that. I always miss your rambling! I have a question for you though, what do you eat in your ice castle? Bye bye bye!**

**Guest: You swear all you want my dear! Ahhh thank you so much for saying all of that! It is so sweet and long comments like that make me just….ugh they make me so happy! I love things like that so thanks! I never thought my writing skills were that good so I appreciate you complimenting them like that. You rock even more! But about my brother…yeah I just didn't want to hide it anymore. I love the support you're showing me and thank you again for reading! You're awesome!**

**smoke4308: Really? Thank you very much! Oooh what play did you audition for?! Good luck! Oh and about the crossover thing. There's a slight problem with that because I have actually never seen that movie before so that wouldn't make much sense for me to do it. But thanks anyways! I'm always open to suggestions!**

**leanne97: Thank you! I love Nicholas! It's so funny how he was such a jerk when we first met him and now he's like a big teddy bear!**

**Guest Leanne: Eeeep thanks!**

**RJCA27: Olaf is such a cutie! And thank you I promise I will!**

**FrozenXTitanicXHungerGames: THE FEELS!**

**elsa0509: Well it looks like we had a wedding! And you're very correct….only time ****_will _****tell.**

**Barlowbabes: Don't you just love fluff?! Thanks girl for the constant support and love! You're amazing and stay that way!**

**Maria x: THE FEEEELS! I will, I promise!**

**Guest: Well thank you! I'm thrilled you liked it! I know Leia is adorable and she NEEDS Nicholas!**

**Frozen12345: DUUUUDE! Oh no! Don't die! If you die, you can't read the rest! **

**LoveFlora: Aw don't cry! *Hands you a tissue* HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! I'm glad I could add to the excitement!**

**Hiiiiiii: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!**

**Lexy: Did you really?! LOL I am so sorry! I'm a prankster! **

**Rowingioannina-NOI: Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!**

**LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR WITH YOU! WITH YOU! WITH YOU! WITH YOU! LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR! **


	43. New Changes

**A/N: Good day! Okay I forgot to give barlowbabes a shout out for being the 1,300****th**** reviewer last chapter! So thanks girl! Alright, now I always lie about this but I don't think there'll be fifty chapters. I don't have enough ideas to do so maybe there'll be like 47 or so. Sorry about that. Okay now this chapter is going to be pure fluff and next chapter will be a little…..gruesome, so stay tuned! Happy reading!**

* * *

_The next day…._

Nicholas just watched her. Her closed, absolutely exhausted eyes. Her messy hair draping gracefully over her bare shoulder and her face, still sweaty from last night. He brushed her hair out of her face and let it fall completely beside her. He then kissed her rosy cheeks before quietly getting out of the bed and walking over to where his clothes were all over the floor. Picking them up, he walked over to the bathroom and bathed himself as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Leia up. He successfully bathed and got redressed before walking back over to the bed and leaving Leia another note.

He kissed her one last time and exited the room to take a walk around the castle for a little, which was now his home being married to Leia. It was only six in the morning so only a handful of servants were awake and possibly some of the kids. Danielle was in the care of Gerda because everyone else had their hands full with newborns. So he walked down the long corridors of the castle, quietly whistling to himself and running his hand along the wall as he did so. Making it one of the balconies, Nicholas leaned against it, letting the early morning air go through his hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled.

"Nice to see you." A voice came from the doorway.

Nicholas's heart skipped a beat and he turned around to see his brother-in-law standing behind him with his hands clasped behind his back.

"King Derek." He said in surprise. "Good morning."

"King? Nicholas, I'm your brother-in-law now." Derek chuckled and stepped closer to him until he was standing side by side to him against the balcony.

"Well….then Derek. What brings you here so early?" Nicholas asked with a friendly smile.

"Stop leaving the diapers all over the floor!" Elsa's yelling voice came from way down the hallway.

"That's the reason." Derek answered and shook his head.

Nicholas shook his head with a quick laugh and sighed, lowering his head onto his folded hands.

"Is everything alright?" Derek asked Nicholas.

Nicholas sighed. "I'm just worried, I guess."

"About….?"

"Everything." Nicholas shrugged. "I'm nervous that I won't be the best I can be for Leia. After what Johannes did to her….I want to give her the best life in the world…but I don't know if I can?"

"Nicholas, man up!" Derek smiled. "Leia loves you no matter what. You don't have to give her the world because she doesn't work that way. She's one of those people who loves you if you love her. She has a beautiful daughter and now a loving husband. Just love her, Nicholas. Love her and you two will be happy for the rest of your lives."

Nicholas looked down and shook his head. "What happens when we have arguments? What if we can't work them out in an agreement and she wants to leave me? Or what if I want to leave her? No! I don't want to leave her. I know that…I don't know what I'm saying…"

"Was the wedding night _that _bad?" Derek said bluntly.

"No! It was….wait….Derek what the hell?" Nicholas laughed and turned red in the face.

"Listen, if you two truly love each other…then you'll do anything to make it work." Derek shrugged and patted Nicholas on the back. He walked back towards the door when he heard Evangeline start to cry and Nicholas laughed.

"Is that something I'll have to get used to in the future?" Nicholas laughed.

"If you love each other….don't have children." Derek said in a serious, yet joking way and walked away.

"Anything is possible." Nicholas whispered to himself and walked back into him and Leia's room. She was still sleeping peacefully under the covers, snuggling into her pillow like it was her only source of survival. He chuckled to himself and sat on the bed, looking down at her with so much love and adoration.

"Leia?" He whispered and kissed her cheek softly.

Leia stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes lazily and smiled when she saw Nicholas sitting above her. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, caressing her smooth cheek with his thumb. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She said back when he pulled her into a hug. "I had a dream about you last night."

"Did you? What was it about?" He asked with a gentle smile.

Leia sat up, forgetting she was bare naked and took Nicholas's hands. He grunted and looked down at them, trying not to sound inappropriate or disrespectful. She began describing her dream to him followed by a couple of "yeah's" and "uh huh's" from Nicholas, heavily distracted at the moment. His eyes would dart from her face down to her breasts, and then back up to her face.

When she was done, she noticed he was having a hard time paying attention.

"Is…everything alright?" She asked worriedly and looked at him.

"What? Oh, psh yeah perfect!" He looked down again. "Absolutely perfect."

Leia then searched where his eyes were looking and then immediately covered herself up with the nearest blanket in the pile of the mess they created last night. Nicholas's eyes averted the other way as his face went crimson red and he stood up fast.

"Nicholas!" Leia yelled and looked away from him in embarrassment. "Oh my god! Why would you look!?"

Nicholas just chuckled and walked over to her, kissing her passionately on the lips and loosening her hands on the blanket, letting it fall to expose her again.

"Because we're married and there's no shame." He said with a loving smile.

Leia sighed and laid back on the bed. Smiling, she pushed the hair out of her face and then sat back up and began to unbutton Nicholas's shirt.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"We're married, right? No shame."

* * *

_A few hours later…._

Kristoff had taken Alexander out for the day because he had hit his head on the edge of the table and got a large bruise so to make him feel better and forget, he took him to his favorite restaurant for a little daddy/son day, leaving Anna alone with Christabel and Fredrik. Kristoff said he would stay home, but Anna insisted he take his son out for the afternoon and if she needed help, she had pretty much everyone.

Christabel Bjorgman. She was a late sleeper just like her mother. She would normally wake up around ten or eleven in the morning after her late night games with her brother, which whom she still shared a room with, so it was pretty normal for Christabel to sleep so late.

After she was done breastfeeding, Anna burped Fredrik and laid him down for his nap, kissing him gently and watching his little red hair blow as the open window caused the winds to enter the room. "Sleep tight my love."

Anna, knowing Christabel was still asleep, walked to her and Alexander's room where she saw her daughter sucking her thumb curled up in a ball in the corner of her bed. She giggled and walked over to the bed and sat down on it, moving little strands of hair out of her face. Gerda came in the room quickly but then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Anna already in there.

"I've got it, thanks." Anna mouthed to Gerda who nodded and left the room.

She turned back to see Christabel's nose scrunched like she did when she was angry. Anna leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled. "Bella? Wake up sweetheart it's almost ten thirty."

Christabel stirred and woke up with a smile when she saw Anna sitting above her. Anna smiled back and caressed her daughter's face. "Good morning."

"Hi mommy." Christabel yawned and Anna leaned down to hug her daughter in which Christabel latched onto her and wrapped her legs around Anna's waist.

"Did you sleep well?" Anna asked gingerly and kissed Christabel's forehead.

"Mhm…." Christabel mumbled back lazily.

Anna giggled and stood up with Christabel still latched onto her like a koala, her little legs wrapped around Anna's waist and her arms around her neck. Anna held her back and walked out of the room and into her bedroom so she could spend time with her daughter yet keep and eye on her son.

Anna just rocked her daughter in her arms like she did when she was a baby and still so innocent. With Christabel being five years old and six in about six months, it made her want to cherish every minute they had together before time flies by and Christabel's a teenager. So, she hummed one of her daughter's favorite songs and stroked her hair.

"I love you mommy…." Christabel mumbled as she started to wake up.

"I love you too, dear." Anna replied and smiled.

Christabel then lifted her head off her mother's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like being a mommy?" She asked.

"Pardon me?" Anna asked, shocked her daughter would ask something like that.

Christabel shrugged and hugged Anna again, squeezing her a little tighter this time. "I want to know if you like being my mommy because I like being your little girl."

Anna sighed and held her daughter close. "Of course I love being your mother. I love waking up every day to see you and you're brothers' faces and knowing that you are my children. Whenever I see you all grow or discover new things, it makes me so happy and I feel like I'm doing a pretty good job being your mommy. And being that is the best thing in the world."

"Well…I like being your baby because you aren't mean to me. You and daddy tell me you love me every day and always hug and kiss me. I like it and I like you being my mommy."

"I love you sweetheart." Anna smiled and brought her lips to Christabel's forehead.

"I love you too.."

Then, a small cry came from the crib across from them and Christabel and Anna both looked over at it and smiled. Anna hoisted Christabel up on her hip and they walked over together, soon gazing down at one week old Fredrik fussing for Anna. Putting her daughter down so she could pick up the baby, Anna walked over to the rocking chair with him in her arms, kissing him gently on the head. Christabel still stood by the crib, not knowing whether if she was allowed near the baby or if Anna had even forgotten she was there.

"You can come over here if you want to, Bella." Anna said and flashed a reassuring smile and head nod at her.

"Will it hurt the baby?"

Anna giggled at Christabel's sudden concern for the baby and shook her head no. "No, and I think it would make the baby feel even happier if his big sister was here too."

Christabel smiled and skipped over to the chair and carefully crawled up on Anna's lap so Anna had one arm wrapped around Christabel and then the other arm holding Fredrik.

"He really has red hair." Christabel giggled and touched his head with her pointer finger very carefully, smoothing his front hair out. "Like you!"

"Yep! Just like me! And then you and Alex have daddy's hair and eyes." Anna answered and twisted Christabel's hair with her finger.

"If you had another baby, would it have brown hair?" Christabel asked.

"Well, having another baby probably won't happen, dear, but I can't tell you if the baby would have brown hair. I wouldn't know until the baby was born."

"Do you know if the baby is a boy or girl before it leaves your tummy?"

"Nope. We don't know anything until it's born." Anna smiled.

"Well...how do you know when you have a baby in your tummy?"

_Why so many questions, dear?_

"Well...usually you know when your stomach starts to get bigger. And not from eating." Anna added with a chuckle and a small tickle to Christabel's stomach. "I can also feel it in there." _Now that was a lie, but how else and I supposed to explain it?_

"Oh! That makes sense!" Christabel said and looked back down at her brother. "I think it would be good if you had another baby."

"Why?"

Christabel shrugged. "There's enough love to go around."

* * *

Elsa quietly rocked Evangeline in her arms while she paced the room. Getting her daughter to sleep was almost impossible at this point. Like her brother, she always wanted to be held and snuggled with which wasn't exactly in Elsa's favor because she forgot what it felt like to have free arms. If she'd set Evangeline down for even a minute, she'd scream and cry for someone's attention. Kenneth liked breast milk, but Evangeline _loved _it. She was like a bottomless pit, constantly wanting to be fed even if she was full. Even when Derek would hold her, she's try to see if he had breasts that she could latch onto.

"Hello beautiful girl." Elsa smiled and touched her daughter's face gently. "I love you so much."

Evangeline cooed in response, a little dribble spilling from her mouth just to add to the adorable effect.

"Daddy is being impatient and wants to hold you right now but I said no." Elsa giggled and eyes Derek who was playing with toys on the floor with Kenneth.

"Yeah, and mommy is being a hog!" Derek said in response and smirked at Elsa.

"Who gave birth to her?" Elsa asked.

"Me."

"Eww!" Kenneth said which caused both Elsa and Derek to laugh, well Derek laughed and Elsa giggled because she was holding the baby.

"Be right back buddy." Derek said and ruffled Kenneth's hair before standing up and walking over to Elsa. "When the kids nap, we should go to the waterfall."

Elsa smiled and shook her head. "Derek, I can't.'

"Why?"

"I have to feed Evangeline after she wakes up which can be...whenever." She said.

"What about a wet nurse?"

"No. No, I promised myself that I would nurture my children myself." Elsa said sternly and held Evangeline closer.

"Sorry, love, I didn't know you were against a wet nurse."

Elsa smiled and walked towards Kenneth. "I am not against it...just against it for me."

"Well I love that about you." He said and kissed her cheek. "Absolutely love."

Elsa smiled at him and offered Evangeline to him which he happily took in his arms. He rested her stomach against his chest and sat down in the nearest rocking chair and held her close, humming a soothing tune to help her fall asleep. Elsa, in the meantime, sat down and began playing with Kenneth, closely watching him grow and use his hands and his imagination. She ended up putting whatever toy she was holding down and looked at her family. She looked at Kenneth, playing and pretending to be something bigger in his own, beautiful mind. And then she looked at Derek who was holding Evangeline. His eyes closed and their heartbeats were against each other. Evangeline's little cheek pressed up against Derek's chest and his large hands circling her little waist, smiling to himself.

Elsa smiled at the scene before her and ruffled Kenneth's hair, kissing him softly on the head. "Okay." Elsa said to Derek who opened his eyes from almost drifting off to sleep.

"Okay what?"

"We can go out to the waterfall together." She said with a smile and a nod. "We can go for a little while."

Derek nodded and sat back. "Love you."

_An hour later..._

"I'm surprised no one is here, seeing us all out and about." Elsa commented as she leaned against Derek's chest against a large rock. He had his arms wrapped around her and their fingers were interlocked, enjoying the gentle breeze that bounced off of the crashing waves.

"Eh, they probably didn't want to mess with the King of fire and the Queen of ice." He said and kissed her behind her ear.

"Smart choice." Elsa sighed and shifted to the side a little so she was lying sideways against him and his hand was rested on her hip. and the other holding hers.

"No babies...no crying...no smelly diapers...just...silence." Derek sighed and closed his eyes.

"Dear?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a tad chilly out today." She whispered with a little giggle.

"Firewood?"

"Mhm."

"Care to join me?"

Elsa looked up at him and smiled with her teeth. "But I just had a baby last week and-"

"Ah, save it. I'll go get her Majesty her firewood." Derek said with an eye roll and Elsa sat up so he could get up. He gave her a kiss on the lips before he began to walk off. "Are you sure you're okay with staying here by yourself?"

"Derek, I'll be fine, love." Elsa said and stood up, skipping a stone into the water.

"Hey you're good at that." Derek commented.

"Guess who taught me?" She smirked.

Derek laughed and ran over to Elsa, kissing her passionately and dipping her slightly to add a bit of emphasis on it. She giggled as their lips were connected and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You know, public display of affection for a King and Queen is highly looked down upon." She said against his lips, his tongue slightly entering her mouth. "You should go get the firewood before it's all gone."

"Mmm" He moaned against her lips.

"Can we...wait...at least three years...before the third baby?" Elsa struggled to say, his kisses completely overpowering her.

"_That _long?" He whined and and pulled his lips away from hers.

"No firewood and we'll be waiting five years instead." Elsa smirked and shooed him away.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" He scoffed and headed off into the woods.

* * *

A loud cry echoed near the large waterfall. Loud enough to be heard from miles away.

Then...

"THE QUEEN!"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Sorry! We need some drama right? Alrighty kiddos, now Fletchdoug99 and I have become really close friends throughout these past three months and we decided to beging RP'ing. (Worst idea ever, it takes over your life) and so while we were RP'ing, we made up a ton of nicknames for Gerda! So I'll give you the list and give us your favorite top three!**

**Here they are!**

**G-Dowg**

**Gerdifier**

**The Gerds**

**Gerdy Poo**

**Darth Gerda**

**Gerdy**

**Iron Gerd**

**Gerdzilla**

**Gerdalicious**

**Finding Gerdo**

**Gerd (God)**

**Gerdason**

**OKAY! So let us know! (Wow, this is so weird) Oh, and if you can come up with more, review!**

**Also, thank you for telling me you're favorite shippings and then your guilty pleasures! So! I shall tell you my two favorite shippings and then my two least favorites.**

**Favorites:**

**1. Kristanna**

**2. Helsa**

**Least Favorites:**

**1. Kristelsa**

**2. Elsanna**

**And then my list of guilty pleasures!**

**1. Reading smut**

**2. Helsa**

**3. Sneezing dramatically**

**4. Looking up pictures of babies**

**5. Buying shirts I know I won't wear because I like to fill up my closet**

**6. Color coordinating my clothes in my closet**

**7. Collecting snow globes!**

**8. Looking at myself in the mirror after I cry**

**9. Staring at people's facial features next to me in the lanes while I'm driving**

**10. Listening to Christmas music year round!**

**Anything? Alright I've come to the conclusion that I will respond to reviews every other chapter because I'm lazy. LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**Review dolls! **


	44. Time After Time

**Hey guys. I know it's been like what a week since I updated which is unusual for me but I've lost inspiration. I'm not going to stop this story because that's selfish of me, but if the updates come like once a week, then that's why. I'm still religiously obsessed with Frozen, no doubt, but I don't necessarily like this story anymore. I don't know, ignore me, I don't know how to put it. So in this chapter, I really want to focus on some Elsa/Anna sisterly moments because they are the cutest and they don't get to see each other much anymore. Okay, happy reading and sorry for the delay once again!**

* * *

"THE QUEEN!" A commoner's voice announced throughout the town. "The Queen has fallen into the water and hit her head!"

A large pandemonium of chatter and fearful talk spread like wildfire across Arendelle. People were coming left and right to try and save their queen. She had been looking into the water when she set foot on a slippery rock and slipped in the rapid waves, hitting her head on the side of another rock and blacking out instantly.

Derek, on the other hand, was collecting firewood when he heard the commotion and instinctively dropped the firewood, making a dash to where he had left Elsa before. Cutting himself on a few times on the branches and twigs, he made his way to the waterfall where he left Elsa and pushed his way through everyone, trying to get to his wife.

"Move it! The King is coming through!" Derek shouted and brushed past everyone. "Elsa!"

Elsa's body was lying limp on the ground when someone had pulled her out of the water and she had a large cut on the side of her head and she was bleeding excessively. People cleared out of the way quickly as they could when they saw Kristoff and Anna on horseback running towards them, Anna in obvious tears. Derek held Elsa close to him and yelled at everyone to leave immediately or face future consequences. Anna jumped off of the horse and ran over to Elsa, falling onto her knees and holding her head.

"What happened?!" She yelled at Derek.

"I-I don't know! She told me to go get firewood and next thing I know I heard her scream and she had fallen in the water!" Derek protested.

"Sweetheart...wake up, come on!" Anna shook Elsa and cried over her. "Don't leave me, please."

"Anna...I'm so sorry." Derek whispered and tried to touch her hand but she jerked it away and glared at him.

"You shouldn't have left her alone." She whispered angrily and looked away from him.

Derek looked down at Elsa and sighed, tightening his grip on her and shaking his head. "You're right." He whispered. "I'll never make that mistake again."

Anna looked at him and then looked back down. "Is the doctor here?" Anna asked. "She's losing a ton of blood."

As if by fate, the doctor came riding in on horseback and they took her away, leaving Kristoff, Derek, and Anna alone by the waterfall. Kristoff pulled his wife close to him and kissed her head lovingly while nodding in understanding to Derek who was sadly confused and hurt by leaving Elsa all alone.

"She'll be fine, sweetheart, she's just a little banged up." Kristoff soothed Anna and smiled down at her.

Anna nodded. "I just get worried about her sometimes. She always tells me she's fully capable of being alone but when she is….something bad seems to happen."

"Anna…really I'm so sorry I left her unattended, I just wanted us to have a romantic evening with no babies but…I guess it didn't turn out that way." He said and shook his head. "I promise you, I'll never do that again."

Anna nodded and flashed a small smile at him. "I'm sorry too. I just…can't lose my sister. What if Nicholas left Leia unattended one day and she got hurt?"

"I'd probably want to ring his neck." Derek replied dryly.

"Exactly." Anna smiled. "But, she'll be fine, I know it."

"She's pretty damn strong, that's for sure." Kristoff added and gripped Anna's waist a little tighter, making her squeal a little.

"Okay, save that for later." Derek mumbled and walked away. "Right now we have more important things to worry about with Elsa."

* * *

Elsa was recovering comfortably after her accident by the waterfall. The only damage she had was a bump on her head that wasn't noticeable unless you touched it and then a severe headache. But to Elsa, a headache was normal. She was lying in her room now with Kenneth snuggled up on one side and Evangeline on the other. Derek was sitting in the chair across the room signing some documents, occasionally keeping an eye on Elsa and the babies, smiling when he saw her holding Kenneth's hand loosely and then her finger around Evangeline's hand.

He stood up and walked over to the bed, brushing strands of platinum blonde hair out of Elsa's face and kissing her freckled cheek. "I love you." He whispered and returned back to the documents.

About an hour passed before he heard Elsa shift in the bed and open her eyes a little. She looked on either side of her and smiled when she realized she woke up to her children who adored her were lying with her. Kenneth was still snoring next to her but once she moved, Evangeline did so as well. Elsa sat up and held her head a little but shook it off when she saw Evangeline fussing. She picked her up and cradled her against her chest, drawing lazy circles on her back to calm her down. She gently kissed the side of her head and smiled.

"Hello my dear." Derek said and got up, walking towards the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Elsa sighed. "My head hurts. I was looking in the water at the fish and then I remember slipping into the water, hitting my head on the rock. It hurt so badly and I felt the blood and then I passed out." She explained.

"Snowflake, I am so, _so _sorry you had to go through that. I should've never left you there. I knew it. I _knew _something was going to happen to you but I chose to leave and for that I am truly sorry." He said and looked down completely ashamed of himself.

Elsa smiled and caressed his cheek with her free hand. "Hey, look at me." She smiled. He looked up and held her hand that was on his cheek with his own. Smiling, he leaned in and kissed her which she gladly returned. "It is not your fault. I told you to go and even with you there, I still would've fell. But it is over and I am fine." She smiled and kissed him again.

"No you wouldn't have because I wouldn't have let you out of my arms." He said.

Elsa scoffed. "Please, I would have just gotten up anyways." She winked.

"I really am sorry though." He said quietly.

"You're okay, I'm okay, we're okay. Do not worry anymore sweetheart, am I understood?"

"Yes mom." Derek pouted and smirked at her. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, but there is _someone _I need. Can you get me Anna please?"

Derek left Elsa with the two kids in search for Anna. He walked down the hallways because that girl could be anywhere. She could be lying on the roof and no one would question her or think it was weird. It was…Anna. He eventually found her in the kitchen, which was no surprise, sneaking Christabel and Alexander snacks after dinner and breastfeeding Fredrik at the same time.

"Shh..don't tell Gerda!" Anna whispered and handed each kid two chocolate chip cookies. "If we go now, she won't see us!"

They all turned around to make a run for it to see Derek standing there with his arms crossed, smiling in amusement and rolling his eyes.

"What are you all doing?" He asked and chuckled.

"It was mommy!" Christabel and Alexander said at the same time.

"Oh jeez, thanks kids, love you too." Anna said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Anna?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"What?! Oh come on we just wanted some cookies! I'm a mother, can you just give me a break?" She laughed.

Derek nodded. "I can only do that if you sneak me two cookies as well." He smiled.

Anna shot him a thumbs up and went back to the cookie jar and grabbed two more, giving him two. "Yup, she'll notice a difference." Anna said as she looked down in the jar. I'll just blame it on Kai."

"Blaming people isn't nice mommy." Christabel said and ate her cookie with an "I told you so" face.

"Zip it girlfriend." Anna said and kicked her butt. "Anyways, is there something you want, Derek?"

"Oh, right! Elsa wants to see you for a little while." He said.

Anna nodded. "Okay take the kids up to bed for me, please." She said and swallowed her cookie. "Give me kisses." She said and tried her best to bend down and receive kisses. "Goodnight my partners in crime."

Anna, still breastfeeding Fredrik, walked upstairs, cradling him safely against her, and walked into Elsa's room after knocking. "Your requested my presence?" She smiled and shut the door.

"There you are." Elsa smiled and held her arms out.

Anna walked over and hugged her sister the best she could due to the baby latched onto her. Elsa just giggled and made room for her on the bed. Anna happily sat down and unlatched Fredrik and began burping him.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked as she burped her son.

"I'm doing alright, love." Elsa answered and smiled at her sister. "Besides the major headache and embarrassing bump, I think I am holding it together."

Anna shook her head. "It's a horrible thing that happened to you and I wish it were me that it happened to." She said.

"No, baby don't say that." Elsa said and moved hair out of Anna's face. "It wasn't a bad fall. I'm perfectly fine now and you aren't to worry."

"But it could've been worse." Anna whispered.

"Granted, it could've been, but it wasn't. So, we'll forget about it and move on?"

Anna nodded. "Fine." She smiled.

"How are my babies?" Elsa asked as she ran her fingers through Kenneth's hair as he still lied down next to her, Evangeline put in her bassinette.

"You mean the twins? Evil." She answered eliciting Elsa to laugh.

"Evil? I highly doubt that." Elsa smiled and shook her head. "They may be a little…rambunctious…."

Anna just glared at her and shook her head. "They're just like me."

"What's so bad about that? You are wonderful." Elsa smiled.

"They always break the rules and when they get riled up, I feel like they're going to break a bone or break each other's bones!" Anna exclaimed and then shushed herself when she saw Evangeline sleeping in the crib. "Sorry!" She whispered.

Elsa rolled her eyes and leaned her head on Anna's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." Anna said and kissed the side of her head. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"With all of the children, we haven't spent time together in so long. I miss the days it was just you and I." She sighed.

Elsa nodded. "I…I think we can arrange something."

"Really?

Elsa nodded again. "What time do you get all of the kids to bed?"

"….Eleven-ish is when everyone is asleep. Bella and Alex are asleep at like…nine…but Freddy won't fall asleep until ten-fifty at the latest. Then, Kristoff and I usually talk and-"

"Anna…don't explain any further." Elsa said and smiled. "What I'm trying to say is that how about you and I go outside by the fjords and just sit together and talk about…anything?"

Anna exhaled and smiled, almost as if tears were forming in her eyes. "Yes. Oh Elsa, I'd love to do that with you."

"Great." Elsa sighed and embraced Anna into a loving hug. "I missed you so much."

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have Elsa outside?" Kristoff asked as he was changing out of his clothes and into his boxers.

"She's not dying, Kristoff." Anna said and changed out of her clothes too, doing it slowly just to bug Kristoff.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Kristoff asked, looking away so his actions didn't coincide with his thoughts.

"Possibly." Anna answered shortly and slipped her nightgown. "Listen, Elsa and I haven't been able to spend any time together at all and I miss her. We're only gonna be gone for like an hour." She said and slipped her cloak on and slippers.

"Just..please be careful. I don't need you getting hurt now." He said and pulled her in his arms and kissed her gently. "I love you and I don't want anything happening to you."

Anna smiled and wiped the tears off of his face. "I promise you that I will be careful. We're only sitting by the fjords."

"Yeah, and Elsa and Derek were _only going to the waterfall _but then look what happened." Kristoff said and twisted the bottom of Anna's braid.

"I'll be fine sweetheart." Anna whispered and hugged him. "We'll stay away from the water and closer to the castle, okay?"

"Alright…" Kristoff mumbled and kissed her again.

"Oh, you're fine!" Anna giggled and left the room, leaving a worried Kristoff. She stopped in Christabel and Alexander's room to see them under the blankets giggling and talking. She smiled and let them be, moving onto Fredrik's room. Kristoff and Anna would usually have a newborns sleep in their room so she could keep an eye on him, but Fredrik wasn't really a whiny or needy baby like the twins were, and they already had a nursery painted for them, so it just made sense for him to have his own room. She opened Fredrik's door and walked to his bassinette. Smiling, she softly caressed his face with her finger and whispered, "I love you."

She exited the room quietly and walked down to Kenneth's room to give him a little check up as well. Afraid of him catching onto a habit, she pulled his thumb out of his mouth and lightly kissed him on the head and left the room. Now, it was time to find Elsa. She tip toed past the guards, for royalty shouldn't be out late at night, and made her way to the fjord where she saw Elsa sitting down in a chair near the water.

"Evening your Majesty!" Anna called out and ran to her sister, stopping and holding her breasts. "Wow those kids made my-"

"Anna, dear, I don't need to hear about your…breast enlargements." Elsa smiled and had Anna sit down next to her.

"Sorry." She laughed and sat down, looking at the sparkling lake before her.

"It is beautiful out, isn't it?" Elsa sighed. "I haven't been outside in such a long time."

Anna looked at the mark on Elsa's forehead and sighed. "I'm so happy you're okay, El. I didn't know what I'd do if something worse happened to you."

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and smiled lovingly at her, adding a little squeeze to get her full attention. "I know life is scary sometimes and we can't always see things correctly, but there is one thing you'll never have to be afraid of. Me leaving you alone. I am fully capable of taking care of myself…I did it for thirteen years. So I slipped…but I was found. I promise you that I'll be more careful when I do things and I'll keep in mind all of the dangerous possibilities of situations, alright?"

Anna nodded. "Okay." She whispered, a tear running down her cheek.

Elsa wiped her tears away with her thumbs and cupped her cheek. "I love you Anna, and as long as I'm alive, you'll never be alone."

Anna smiled and embraced her sister in a hug. She missed hugging her sister like they did before anyone came along in their lives. Now, they were the caregivers and they had to make sure their children were satisfied before they were. It still was fun for both of the sisters to see each other's children grow up and become individuals, but it was hard not getting that time together like they used to.

"So, how is Angel doing?" Anna asked Elsa and rested her head on her shoulder.

"She is such a good baby. I'm serious, Anna. She never cries, she never screams, she doesn't fight me when I lie her down, and she loves to snuggle. Kenneth….totally the opposite."

"Well Kenneth did like to snuggle." Anna reminded her and giggled. "You have very snuggly children."

"Indeed, I do. I would've thought I wouldn't like it…but I love the fact that they always want to be held. Except, Evangeline is a daddy's girl because she'd rather be held by him than myself."

Anna brushed it off and looked at her. "That's just a thing! She'll realize one day that she wants to be held by both of you equally. It took Alexander a long time to be comfortable with letting Kristoff hold him. It was mama time all the time."

"Well, Alexander is very much in love with you while Bella, I can tell, is very comfortable around Kristoff." Elsa said and nodded her head. "I can tell Fredrik is neutral."

"He is. Like, he really doesn't mind who holds him as long as they're soft."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Kristoff is…._soft?" _

"Only when he's being bad." Anna said.

"….Right." Elsa said awkwardly.

"Anyways…" Anna went on. "Dang it!"

"What?" Elsa asked, amused.

"I was going to get chocolate so we can dine on it out here but I forgot." She pouted.

Elsa just smirked and reached down at the bag next to her and pulled out chocolate. "I am way ahead of you sis." She said and handed Anna a piece of chocolate.

"Make sure Derek and Kristoff don't see it." Anna giggled.

* * *

"….She stole my last bit of chocolate…." Derek said in disbelief to Kristoff who was standing right next to him.

"Thankfully Anna didn't take my shoes out like usual." Kristoff smirked.

"Look again." Derek commented and pointed to Anna.

Kristoff put his face against the glass and glared. "Are you serious?"

Derek shook his head and cradled Evangeline some more. "Yet here we are taking care of the babies while they bond together."

"Agreed." Kristoff nodded as he held Fredrik. "We don't deserve this."

"….What do you think they're talking about?" Derek asked.

"….What _aren't _they talking about?"

* * *

**A/N: FREAKING FINALLY MARY! So you thought I was bringing Johannes back, huh? I don't think so. Well I hope you liked my update and sorry it was filler…and like a 100 days late…but I apologize. Those who are friends with me on Facebook probably understand how busy I am right now. Do you guys like my new cover photo? It's of all the characters! Well, leave me some reviews and stay the wonderful people you are!**

**HAFanForever: I did and I commented on both of them!**

**bandgeek63: I'm sorry! I just love cliffhangers too much!**

**ElsaLover1999: No one was at the end, thankfully. I know I love Gerdalicious too!**

**AnnaDahl: Hahaha I love Darth Gerda! RP'ing literally is killing me…I do it way too much. And yes thank you so much for helping me out and I liked the way it turned out in the end! **

**leanne97: Darth Gerda is hilarious! So I bet you like Leia's name too then!**

**Piper Torres-Sloan: I personally enjoy my cliffhangers! Sorry I kill you guys with them though. And I know but all stories must come to an end at some point. *Sniffles***

**Toni: I know aren't they all just totes adorbs?! And oops sorry! Thankfully nothing too bad happened!**

**smoke4308: Gerdinator, that's perfect, thank you! Haha nah it wasn't stupid Johannes Douchebag. If it was, I'd be mad at myself. Thanks for the review!**

**barlowbabes: I do drive! 16 and driving! To answer your question, no. No one will die! Thanks for the review I always love yours!**

**artistreilly421: Hahaha yeah I just love tearing your soul out.**

**My Lord Doctor6735: Thank you!**

**IndyGirl89: I shall read your newest chapter after I finish babysitting tonight! And stupid Derek, it's all his fault! I love him though…and thank you! You understand! I mean this whole story is soooo long so of course I'll run out of ideas! But I'll try my best!**

**danapeters9638: I just love me some cliffhangers!**

**ThatPatheticFanficReader: I am so sorry! I will read the last two chappies you updated ASAP because I have to babysit tonight. Elsa does but all of that stuff is just boring and I don't like writing about it. But just assume that she does work. **

**FrozenXTitanicXHungerGames: Yay I'm glad we share weird things! Which one do you do the most?**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD: I love Gerd (God) too!**

**Awesomegirl3: I have to at some point which will be very hard for me to do. Thanks for sticking around and still reading it!**

**Maria x: Did you make it into the show?! I hope so! And you can talk to me whenever you'd like! America or not!**

**yuli120501: Hahaha thank you! I hope it isn't the death of you, however!**

**Frozen12065: I just love it way more than I should!**

**RedtheWolf2: It really does…like I can't handle it sometimes because I get so into it. But thank you I'm glad you liked it!**

**Nicole R: Yay twins! I love how excited you get! Ahh I just love it! Thank you for giving up your project time to read this! I know the feeling. Hopefully you liked this one too!**

**The elf from Alagesia: Yeah with Johannes, he is a good villain. I can't say if he is dead or not because there's no fun in that! But I wish he would just drown and leave everyone alone. Love your review so much so thank you!**

**Guest Leanne: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Lexy: Nothing much, you? Hey you aren't terrible. You just have to practice. If you believe you're a good writer, than go with it because than other people will too! I'd love to hear it and I can give you my email address through PM but you don't have an account.**

**Abc: I'm sorry Abc isn't happy. I wish this story could go on forever too but I'd run out of ideas and then it'd just suck. It's getting there already so it'll have to end. Love the club names! You and your friends are so cute!**

**Frozenfanfoever: I KNOW IT WAS AMAZING!**

**Guest: I know, I'm sorry!**

**THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY! *Epic door slam* **


End file.
